This Most Hated Love
by TudorGirl910489
Summary: 1 year after Mary is born Henry asks for a divorce He gave her no choice but to sign leaving Mary a Princess she is once again unmarried. Henry fears the power she will have with no husband so he does the only thing he can Marry her off. But to whom?
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from the odd couple ficathon. But I am making a few changes the story is going to start in March 1517 two years after Princess Mary is born. I changed the date of George Boleyn's birth from 1507 to 1513. And I don't own anything.**

**Ages-**

**Catherine-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-5**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

* * *

Thomas Boleyn was a man of great standing in the Tudor Court his daughter 16 year old Anne Boleyn was going to be the next Queen of England. Once the old Queen Catherine of Aragon stood down which was unlikely of course.

Which led to the King pacing back and forth in his chambers glaring at all before him "dam that women" he grumbled. Everyone knew he had talked to the Queen last night telling her that their marriage was unlawful and incestuous. But she refused to think so denying him the chance for the King to remarry and give England heirs.

She held fast to the belief her 2 year old daughter, The Princess Mary Tudor was the King's rightful heir. But though the King loved his daughter or as he referred 'the pearl of his world' even he did want her to be England's next ruler.

"Thomas I do not know anymore" he said slamming his fists against the desk sighing then looking at me. "The Pope will not grant me my annulment and Katherine is still stubborn as ever" he shook his head. "Your Majesty if I may be so bold I believe that Rome is very far from England and does not have the interests of England at mind".

The King slowly looked up at me his eyes starring far off the wheels in his mind turning. "Her Majesty is 32 still young to have children but can only produce a single female child. I think this is proof enough of God's unhappiness in your union I firmly believe Your Majesty that you should be able to take another Queen without Rome's approval."

The King turned away looking out the window the light was starting to dim his hand came to his head and he turned with a smile. "I do believe you are right Thomas, Rome does not care for my country I shall move ahead with my marriage to your daughter Anne I shall not wait till she is older". I smiled vindictively "what of Queen Catherine?' I asked as he sat down across from me.

"She will be made Princess of Wales her rightful title and I shall marry her to some noble" my head began to buzz with ideas. "Your Majesty must make sure it is the right person" I said.

"Right as of what?" asked the King his voice low "you do not want her to marry her to a noble who is sympathetic to her cause they will let her have too much control. She must be married to someone you can trust someone who will keep her in line" the King nodded "you are right" I did not need to be told so but nodded my head in thanks anyway.

The King's eyes sparked quickly and he looked at me his eyes calculating something "my Lord how old are you?" I could see where this was going. "I am 40 Your Majesty" he nodded getting up walking back over to the window where the sun had finally made its decent into the unknown. "And your wife Elizabeth Howard she died after giving birth to your son?" I nodded curtly I did not like to remember the death of my late wife with Elizabeth "Catherine is 32 and your 40 only eight year difference".

"Your Majesty may I ask what you are proposing" I knew exactly what he was doing "My Lord you are to marry the Dowager Princess I shall make you a Duke in doing so". He did not need to flatter me with a Dukedom I would gladly marry the Queen and remain and Earl but since he offered it I nodded with a smile. The Queen or as I should say the Dowager Princess was still very beautiful and the thought of her being mine made me smile.

I left then and went back to my chambers I walked slowly tomorrow was a day I knew that I would soon never forget.

**Queen Catherine of Aragon**

The sun was shinning beautifully out today. I was walking threw the gardens with my two year old daughter Mary "mama" she said her voice tiny I smiled and picked her up as she wished. "How is my beautiful girl today?" I asked her and she giggled "good" she said her face scrunched as she tried to find the words to speak. "Well then I am very happy" I said placing her down and she ran ahead her governance Lady Bryan following her with a smile.

"His Majesty the King of England" I heard and smiled as I saw my husband walk forward my smile fell away when I saw the hard look in his eyes. "Katherine I need to speak to you alone" he said as Mary screamed in delight at seeing him I nodded as he picked Mary up kissing her head lightly. Before placing her back on the ground "Lady Bryan please bring the Princess back to her chambers" he said before taking my hand and leading me away.

We walked the mazes alone I watched Henry carefully when he suddenly came to a stop and took his hand from mine "Katherine our marriage is over" I stopped mid-step and looked at him with shock in my face. "Henry please I told you before I came to your bed a maid" I said reaching for his hand but he jerked away.

"I am giving you two choices one is that you shall sign the papers and everything goes smoothly and Mary remains Princess and heir apparent or you shall refuse and I break with Rome declaring Mary a bastard". I looked into the eyes of the man I thought I knew "why are you doing this I have been to you a loving wife" I said keeping back the tears that were threatening".

"Katherine make your choice" he said not looking me into the eyes "please do not do this" I said tears finally falling from my eyes. He sighed "I see you have made your choice" he said glaring at me he began to talk away and I quickly fell to my knees grabbing his hand.

"Please from my mother of your daughter please do not do this" he pulled his hand back "she is but my bastard daughter made from an unholy union" he growled stalking away from me. I stared in shock tears falling from my eyes he suddenly whipped around once more and hope filled me "I shall give you one more chance".

I stood up slowly whipping the tears from my eyes "I shall give you till tonight we shall dine together then you must make your choice". I slowly walked back to the Palace and quickly going to my daughters rooms "mama" she said excited hugging me tears fell down my face. "Sad?" she asked confused "no darling I could never be when I am with you" she giggled and kissed my cheek before going off to play. My ladies followed me as I walked back to my chambers and sat down my the fire.

My only thoughts were of my daughter my beautiful Mary she was the rightful heir to the English throne. She was Henry's pearl I knew he loved her so much but his want for a son overpowered him I watched Lady Anne Boleyn Henry's infatuation she moved with grace across the room her eyes looking suspiciously from person to person. Finally they rested on mine and she quickly looked downcast.

**King Henry VIII **

I sat at my desk Thomas Boleyn across from me "do you think she will summit to me?" I asked after sitting in a long silence. "If you threatened to make her daughter a bastard if she does not I believe she will" he said his eyes looking into my own. "Have you talked to Anne about making the Dowager Princess your wife?" he sighed before speaking.

"She did not take to the idea at first but I made her see reason" I nodded "I think it is time that I go see the Queen" I said standing up and walking out of the room people bowing as I passed. I walked into Katherine's chambers all was silent I noticed first that her ladies were not present "Katherine" I called walking deeper in the parlor room she walked out of her bedchamber her eyes red from crying.

I quickly made myself impassive to it I could not let her unhappiness in the situation make me change my mind in anyway England needed an heir. "Katherine" I said watching her closely as she walked forward her eyes downcast "I shall sign for my daughters sake" her voice was quiet and barley above a whisper. "Very good" I said producing the document from doublet her hands shakily signed her name at the bottom and I watched with emotionless eyes.

I knew that even as the Dowager Princess of Wales she was still a threat the Pope could denounce the document stating our marriage was legal which led me to the second course of action. "The Princess shall be sent to Ludlow Castle in the Welch Marshes as for you I have arranged a good marriage for you" I said snatching the paper afraid she was rip it up. "I do not wish to be married again" she said her voice filled with venom "that is regardless you shall be married to the Duke of Wiltshire tomorrow evening then sent to Hever Castle the day after. He has a 5 year old son George Boleyn to keep you occupied whilst the Duke is at Court".

**Catherine of Aragon **

"I refuse to marry that man" I spat my voice angered I now wished I had never signed the document but a part of me keep with reason that it was for my daughters sake. "You do not have a choice you have just signed the document giving your person into my care I shall not have you living alone in an old Palace you are still the mother of my child". For a moment he sounded like he cared but then I remembered that the Pope could still even with my signature declare our marriage valid. With me married as well as him there was nothing the Pope could do "you are only marrying me off so you can be with your whore" I spat venomously but quickly regretted it when I saw the look of rage on Henry's face.

He walked up to me quickly mere inches away towering over me I sucked in breath frightened he would hit me but he did nothing but glower down at me. "Keep your mouth shut" he said suddenly grabbing my jaw his fingers digging into the tender flesh. I winced in pain but he did not release me "she is to be my wife, your new Queen and your new step-daughter" he let go turning his back on me and my hands quickly flew to my jaw.

"I have dismissed most of you ladies keeping a few to help you get ready for tomorrow, you may stay in the Queen's chambers for tonight since you shall be with the Duke by tomorrow night I shall have you things sent over. Your make keep all the jewelry and gifts I have given you over these last years but must return the Crowned Jewels, you are welcomed at Court but advise that you stay at Hever Castle instead only coming when it is the most important".

I nodded solemnly I knew there was nothing I could do now but write to my nephew the emperor, Henry must have read it in my face for he continued. "And as for your nephew I forbid you to write to him without Wolsey or Cromwell reading the letters first. He is to believe you and the Duke are happily married whether you are or are not. Chapuy's is not allowed to visit you or the Princess without permission and I shall be kind enough to let her in my infinite mercy visit often with you as long as you do not poison her mind against the Queen. After all she is still my heir and above mine and Anne's daughters".

I nodded again, Henry took a deep breath watching me carefully "I shall take my leave then My Lady on good terms I bid you goodnight" I did not say anything to him there was nothing I could say. In a matter of minutes everything that made me feel safe was taken away and I was to become that mans wife. I bet he and his daughter were laughing it up now replacing me as Queen was just not enough for them.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I lay in my bed alone staring up at the ceiling I knew that tomorrow night there was to be another in my bed. Something that has not happened since my wife's death I was to go back to Hever for a month and leave Katherine there when I was to come back. She was to be in charge of my son, George I sighed turning over would she treat him with harshness? I thought but quickly dismissed it though she shall not like me she would never take it out on an innocent boy.

If anything my eldest daughter Mary would be visiting Hever a couple weeks out of everything month when she was given leave from her sisters services. I sighed letting my eyes fall I knew the days to come would be difficult many would try to rise against it.

Especially Sir Thomas More who held more then affection for the Queen even though he himself is bound by Holy union. But there was nothing even he could do it was final she had signed willingly it was not the King's fault that she did not read it all properly.

**King Henry VIII**

"I still do not like that she is to become my stepmother" Anne said as we sat in her chambers "sweet Anne it is done everything will work out for the best". "It is not that Henry she will be my new mother and I wish not for one especially her I fought so hard to get you all to myself now she is to be _my_ mother and her daughter heir to the throne".

I laughed at Anne "sweetheart I shall have many sons by you Mary is my eldest daughter and she is only two years of age I expect only kindness from you to her". She nodded a smile on her face "but does it still stand that Mary will be above our daughter?" she asked curiously.

"Yes Anne it does but we shall, like you said have many sons and Mary is my eldest Catherine signed the papers and I will not go back on my word". Anne pressed her lips together "Anne tonight is for celebration we shall be married within the month and Catherine and your father tomorrow stop being so glum". She smiled but I knew it was for my sake and I kissed her lightly on the lips I knew that I was being given a second chance at happiness with Anne and I would not let the thought of Catherine stop me from being happy.

**Sir Thomas More**

I was in my office at Beaufort House when my wife Alice walked her face was grave "husband I have gotten news from the palace in the King's Great Matter" I stood up quickly walking over to her. "And what is it?" I asked sitting her down in one of the chairs taking the seat next to her "the King has somehow gotten the Queen to sign the divorce paper the Princess Mary shall stay heir apparent. But the most horrible part by tomorrow evening she shall be married to the Duke of Wiltshire Thomas Boleyn".

I could not believe it "she signed the papers" I said astonished "and now she is to marry the Duke of Wiltshire this is preposterous the Emperor would never stand for this" I said angrily standing up. "I wish we had found out earlier we shall never make it in time to stop the marriage" I heard Alice say but I was already around my desk taking a piece of parchment and writing a letter to the Emperor. "Thomas what are you doing?" she asked craning her head to look over my desk.

"I am writing the Emperor he shall demand a divorce between them" she nodded and I quickly had the letter secretly sent.

**Catherine of Aragon **

I wanted to cry as I laid in my bed I knew my daughter would remain heir apparent till that whore had a son but my fear was that she would and Henry would forget all about his pearl. "Catherine are you all right?" my maid Maria de Salinas said quietly she was one of my most faithful ladies but she was always forbidden to come to Hever Castle with me when I left.

"Yes Maria as fine as I could be" I answered her soft breathing was the only thing I heard in the large chamber. "I know this must be difficult for you but we can only pray things will get better" she said her voice quiet almost above a whisper "yes we shall pray for happiness but I do not believe I shall find any at Hever Castle". "You must think happy thoughts Catherine for if we do not it shall all seem hopeless" I laughed softly.

"Then what my dear Maria shall I be hopeful for" I asked not really expecting an answer but I got one. "The Duke has a 5 year old son named George I have heard he is a sweet boy and you shall become his mother now, also God be willing you shall have more children" I suddenly sat up straight. "I shall never let that man lay his hands on me" I spat venomously "Catherine you are 32 years old still capable of bearing children of course you shall be expected too. You will be his wife and the stepmother to his son and daughters and everyone will expect you to give him more children".

The most part was she was right. I was to be his wife and expected to lay with him when ever he pleased. I shivered in disgust thinking about it "go to bed Maria tomorrow shall be a long day" she nodded and left with a small smile. But I could not sleep the fear of what tomorrow would bring was too much for me finally I slept but was plagued with horrible dreams of what my future might bring.

I had found that my wedding would be at night when no one that found out could stop it the Palace was silent and I let myself fall into a few easy minutes of sleep. "Catherine" I heard a voice say but only grumbled an excuse then my eyes flew open when I remembered what was to happen. "Come Catherine you must get ready" Maria helped me out of bed and into a warm bath full with the scent of rose water. My long dark ebony curls were washed and combed to perfection then tied elegantly on top of my head.

My dress was beautiful it was made of white silk and English netting lace it was beautiful embroidered with pearls and beautiful jewels. "Catherine it is time" Maria said I closed my eyes looking at myself once more in the mirror "thank you" I whispered following her out of the chambers.

It was a small ceremony only a few close friends and people the King allowed were there "the King shall give you away" Maria said and I looked at her and nodded I held back tears very well as Henry took my arm. I was glad that Mary was not here I did not want her to see me getting married to this man "you shall be happy Catherine the Duke is very well off" Henry said quietly as we waited for the doors to open. I did not say anything to him for the doors opened and he tugged me down the aisle and gave me away and went to Anne Boleyn's side.

I knelt that the pew beside Thomas Boleyn and listened as the priest said Mass I did not look over at him but felt his eyes on me. Finally we were allowed to stand and I was forced to look into his face .

"Thomas Boleyn, vis accípere Catherine de Aragon, hic præséntem in tuam legítimam uxórem iuxta ritum sanctaæ matris Ecclésiæ?" I listened to the familiar Latin I had heard twice before and all with the same answer "Volvo".

"Catherine de Aragon, vis accípere Thomas Boleyn Duke of Wiltshire. hic præséntern in tuum legítimum marítum iuxta ritum sanctæ matris Ecclésiæ?" I took a deep breath "Volvo". The priest then nodded blessing our union I did not look at Thomas Boleyn or his family as he led me out of the church and into the hall outside where we waited for the King.

"I congratulate you both you shall be leaving tomorrow morning for Hever Castle all of Catherine's things have been packed and ready to leave" he said to Thomas who nodded. "I have yet to dismiss her Spanish lady in waiting Maria de Salinas that is for you to decided I bid you both goodnight".

He then walked away everyone from the ceremony leaving back to their rooms and Thomas Boleyn dragged me quietly down the unfamiliar passages to his rooms. He held my wrist tightly as if he let go I would run. In truth I believe I would have, he opened a large pulling me into his large chambers.

I felt out of place I wanted to scream I did not belong here and prayed silently that this was a bad dream and that I would wake up but I did not. "Let go of me" I said my voice filled with hatred as I yanked my wrist out of his grasp he only laughed looking down upon me. "And what shall you do my dear Lady if I do not" he said forcefully grabbing my arm and pulling me close to him.

His grip was tight and I hissed in pain he looked down at me for a few moments before letting me go and pushing me back. "I have to go see that everything is arranged for tomorrow I shall be back in a few minutes" I watched him leave happy that I was no longer in his presence. Maria came in quickly "My Lady" she said bowing before coming to help me out of my dress "I fear he shall dismiss you" I said quietly holding my rosary in my hands dutifully.

"Do not show fear Catherine he wants that do not give him such power over you" I nodded my head licking my lips nervously "I must leave now but remember he has no power over you". I nodded and heard the door click I combed my long dark curls before walking praying for God's help. I knew I would need it now above everything else, but I had to be strong for my daughter Mary she was so young and would not understand what was going on. My fear was that the whore, Anne Boleyn would posion her mind against me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank Vain x Life Poetess for pointing out that Princess Mary was born in 1516 so it would make her one not two thanks! Also I left Mary Boleyn in France she will be retuning in this chapter I didn't want her being the King's mistress in this story. This chapter is a bit dark just thought I would warn you.**

**Ages-**

**Catherine-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-5**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

* * *

I do not know how long he was gone I would have to say about two hours and for that entire time I prayed that this was but a dream. I kept my eyes closed hoping when I opened them I would be back in my apartments but I still smelt the undeniable scent of musk the room smelt of _him. _

Unfortunately I soon heard the door open its silent creek alerting me that there was someone in the room. "Get up" I heard as he pulled me up from around my waist my eyes went wide never before being treated this way. I tried to pull away but he only turned me around to look at his face.

I knew right away that he was drunk his breath wafted across my face with stench of it "how dare you handle me like this" I said pushing against his chest in an attempt to make distance between us. But he was too strong and held me close to his body "I can do what every I dam well please you are my wife now" he said with a small drunken laugh. "I hate you" I seethed slamming my fists against his chest.

He laughed at my feeble attempts I felt powerless as he picked me up and threw me on the bed. "Stop it!" I said kicking him in his side I quickly tried to crawl away but he caught my ankle pulling me back. I cried out but he quickly smothered my mouth his the alcoholic stench filling my senses making me want to vomit. I lungs gasped for air that I was not getting he finally broke away and I panted glaring up at him his eyes went in and out of focus and he fell against the pillows falling asleep.

He wrapped his arm possessively around my waist and tightly held me close to him. When I heard his soft breathing even out and knew he was finally asleep but his grip on me did not lighten. I pulled the covers around me tears falling from my eyes quietly as I slowly let myself fall into a light sleep.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I awoke the next morning with a slight headache I rubbed my eyes feeling a soft body being held against mine. My eyes quickly opened to reveal a sleeping Katherine I quickly released her from my grip and got out of the bed.

I watched her sleeping form and smiled to myself the once so proud Queen of England was in my bed as my wife. It did not matter that it was against her will she was mine now. I could tell that the union had not been consummated for she was still in her chemise, _I sighed there is always tonight _I thought. "Wake up women" I said as I slammed the door behind me and a few of her ladies went in to dress her "wait" I said to the Spanish one.

"You are dismissed from the Duchess services" I said and she nodded her eyes telling me she would gladly slap me if she got the chance.

**Catherine Boleyn**

"Wake up women" I heard someone yell slamming the door and I quickly jumped up, looking around I realized last night had not been a dream. I looked at the two ladies that came in to help me dress and noticed that Maria was not among them "where is Lady Maria?" I asked the young girls. "She has been dismissed My Lady" one said as I got out of bed I nodded and was quickly dressed in a dark green traveling gown. My hair was let down my back in ebony curls.

I ate a light breakfast before a maid came to tell me it was time to leave I nodded but had a mind to say no and lock myself in the room. But even I knew sooner or later I would be sent to Hever to I might as well go with my dignity still intact. "The carriage is waiting" Lady Elizabeth Darrell said as I walked down the stone steps. "Thank you Elizabeth you have been a kind trusting maid and I shall never forget that" I said before I stepped into the Court yard.

She nodded her eyes saddened but I held my head high and walked over to the carriage where Thomas Boleyn helped me in. "The trip will take at least one day" was all he said as the carriage started to move down the bumpy road. I could feel his eyes on me as he sat near me I hated being this close to him I forced myself to look out the window and think of my daughter Mary.

But I jumped when I felt his hand graze my arm "Anne and the King are to be married tonight in secret ceremony" he said mockingly. I did not say a word to him I did not want to even acknowledge his presence sitting near me. "The Princess Mary is to be presented to her new stepmother and Queen tomorrow and the Court will be informed out our marriage along with King's." I turned my head to glare at him "Anne Boleyn will never be any kind of mother of _my_ child" I spat venomously at him he only laughed making my anger more pronounced. "Not if the King does not let her visit and the new _Queen_ Anne raises her".

I turned my head from him "the King said he would let her visit me" my voice stuttered out clogged my the tears that had begun to form in my eyes. They could not take my daughter away from me my precious Mary. He did not reply for a moment "the King can decided that it is best for his daughter and current heir to not to be around you for fear of you poisoning her mind".

"Do not talk to me" I said tears falling indigently down my face at the thought of never seeing my daughter again "are you crying my lady? The great Catherine of Aragon daughter of Isabel of Castile is crying?". He said mockingly "SHUT UP!" I screamed at him I could no longer take his teasing and mockery. His face held one of surprise then anger "how dare you speak that way to your husband" he said grabbing my arm clamping down on it with force.

"Stop" I said wincing in pain "do not ever tell me to shut up" he said gritting his teeth I knew I should not challenge him but I could not just let him win. "I can do whatever I please" I said as his face drew closer to mine his smile turning feral as he leaned closer to me. "My Lady you must remember that I hold all the cards" he said grabbing my leg and forcing me onto my back I panicked as he kissed me.

He pulled away looking into my eyes "you are weak" he said pitifully glaring down at me "I hate you" I said trying to free my wrists from his vice grip. "Yes well that does not matter now does it" he said pushing my skirts up "no!" I said frantically trying to push him off of me but he was to strong for me.

"Please do not do this" I said as he pushed my knees apart more tears raced down my face he loomed over me forcing his tongue into my mouth. I screamed into his mouth pushing violently with my body "stop fighting" he growled pulling back to position himself above me. "Please not here" I said desperately my back hurting from the uncomfortable seats.

He did not even listen to me as he pushed himself inside me groaning. I cried out hoping the driver would stop but he did not I felt so hopeless and Maria's words came flooding back to me. _She does not know what she is talking about _I thought bitterly as I felt _him_ on top of me I did my best to try to distance my mind from what was happening to my body.

But it was difficult when every other thought led me to where I was now I the tried to focus my mind on the moving carriage. Concentrating by counting how many bumps are in the road but even that could not hold my focus. For I soon felt the familiar build I closed my eyes tightly trying to deny it but it washed over me a gasp escaped my lips as he collapsed on top of me.

I did not look at him as he sat up leaning on the other side of the carriage tears had soaked my face as I quickly pushed my skirts down and sat up as far away from him as possible. My head leaned against the window hiding my face my eyes started to fall I tried to fight it but it was a losing battle and soon I fell asleep.

**Thomas Boleyn**

She has fallen asleep I observed quietly looking at her, her face was hidden but her soft even breathing gave away that she had fallen into a fitful sleep. I leaned out the window to see the sun starting to set I had not realized we had been in the carriage this long. "Boy! how much longer?" I called out he looked back "an hour more" he said not looking back I nodded sitting back down in my seat.

I stared out the window at the passing trees before looking back over to Catherine's sleeping form. I knew when I married her she was going to put up a fight but she needed to learn her place. She was only a women and no longer a Queen, the carriage soon came to a gentle stop I got out and went over to her side.

She was still asleep _a deep sleeper_ I thought I picked her up carefully cradling her in my arms. She stirred "sleep" I commanded and for the first time she obeyed me shutting her eyes I carried her to my, I mean our rooms laying her on the bed carefully removing her dress leaving her in her chemise.

Her ebony curls clashed with the white pillows her face peaceful with sleep, I sighed getting ready for bed myself. I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day my eldest daughter Mary should be arriving tomorrow and I had to introduce George who was only 5 to Catherine.

* * *

**So next chapter Catherine will meet George! and also a bit of Henry/Anne as always your reviews would be lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thank everyone that left reviews for the last chapter it means a lot that you like this story and I am always open for your ideas and suggestions on how to make it better!**

**-TudorGirl910489**

**Ages-**

**Catherine-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-5**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

* * *

**Catherine Boleyn**

I awoke slowly not comprehending where I was my eyes opened drowsily as I looked around I felt something tight around my waist and looked to see a hand possessively wrapped around me. Memories came flooding back to me and I held back the urge to scream.

I kept still not wishing to wake him I could tell that we were now at Hever Castle my new home and prison. I observed everything around me it was a large room very airy and beautiful I suddenly heard a groan come from my side and quickly shut my eyes pretending to sleep. I felt the bed move and his arm pull me to lay on my back.

My eyes shot open "time to get up" he said gruffly leaving the room. I sat up taking a deep breath the maids quickly came into the room I slowly let my feet touch the ground and walk over to the large mirror where they began to dress me. I chose a deep blue gown with pearls and a beautiful embroidery my hair was curled and let down my back with a matching dark blue French Hood. "Thank you" I murmured to the maids as they left I sighed looking at myself before the door opened once again "My Lady the Duke asks for your presence in the Courtyard" I nodded to her.

I followed the Lady threw the large corridors of the Castle and to the large open Courtyard my curiously was quirked when I saw Thomas Boleyn holding a small boy a smile on his face laughing. I pressed my lips tightly together missing my own daughter Mary terribly I walked forward the wind blowing my hair lightly into my face. He put his son down quickly upon seeing me his smile leaving his face the little boy with dusty brown hair and dark brown eyes looked up at me with curiosity.

"George this is Catherine do you remember me telling you about her?" he said to the small child who smiled up at me "yes she is the Queen!" he said with an excited voice. I smiled lightly at him "no" Thomas said sharply to the boy who frowned "your sister Anne is now Queen, Catherine is now my wife and your new mother".

"But I remember you telling me that she was the Queen" George said his small voice confused, I could tell Thomas was loosing his patience with the child so I quickly stepped in. "I was Queen at one time but now since your sister Anne is Queen I have become your fathers wife". He nodded "so she is my new mama?" George asked his father "yes she is" he said curtly.

I watched George as he walked up slowly putting his hands around my waist and hugging me tightly Thomas cleared his throat "I have work to do I shall see you both later" he said walking away. I watched him leave for a moment before looking back down at the small boy who became my stepson. "I have never had a mother before" she said letting go of my waist I took a deep breath as he grabbed my hand and started threw the maze.

"Well I have never had a son before" I said smiling down at him, it felt awkward being alone with him he was the son of the man I hated with all my heart. But I could not find it in my heart to dislike this boy he was so sweet and innocent. All was quiet as he led me threw the maze "can I ask you a question" George asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes you may" I said as he stopped and looked up at me "if you were Queen of England did you marry my father and my sister the King?" I smiled lightly at him kneeling down to be at his level. "It is difficult to explain but I hope that we shall get along greatly" I said coaxing a smile out of him. "You are pretty" he said touching a piece of my dark ebony hair that fell in my face "thank you it is very kind of you to say" I knew I would get along very well with George he was so sweet. "May I call you mama?" he asked suddenly throwing me off guard my smile faltered and his face grew worried "it is okay George I would very much like you to" he smiled wrapping his arms around my neck.

"My Lady" I heard and turned to see ambassador Chapuy's bowing slightly a grim look on his face "ambassador" I said with a nod of my head standing up and George held on to my skirts. Obviously shy of the grim man standing before us "has the King allowed you to be here?" I asked as George grabbed my hand tugging slightly I looked down at him with an encouraging smile "yes I have already seen the Duke to inform him of my visit he said you would be in the gardens".

"Mama who is he?" George said using his new title for me my heart warmed the slightest in memory of my daughter. "George this is ambassador Chapuy's from Spain where I came from" his eyes grew wide "Your Excellency" George said with a small bow Chapuy's returned it with a curt nod of his head. "George how about you go back in the Castle I shall come talk to you later" I said with a smile, he nodded and a maid took him by the hand and left me and the ambassador alone.

"My Lady when the King of Spain hears of this arrangement he shall not be happy" Chapuy's said his voice gruff with annoyance I sighed listening to him. "I fear ambassador that there is nothing the Emperor my nephew can do for I signed the papers willingly" his eyes grew wide "you agreed to marry Thomas Boleyn?" I shook my head "no that I did not, but I did give my personally well being to the King and he decided this was best I am only happy that my daughter Princess Mary is still heir to the throne and above the new Queen's daughters".

"That we can be thankful for but I cannot expect you to be happy here" he was right even I could not see myself being truly happy here but George was sweet and I was to meet Thomas's elder daughter who is also named Mary and maybe I shall get alone with her as well. "I do not know if I will of will not I can only hope that God has done this for a reason anyway I shall be happy and content being here with my new stepson, George who is a sweet boy".

"I do not believe that madam he is Boleyn's son and heir he shall turn out just as coldhearted as his father" I licked my lips "with all due respect I will make sure that does not happen" our conversation was interrupted by a maid "the Duke requests your presence Milady". I nodded and turned back to Chapuy's "I must go" I said following the maid only to be stopped "so you are giving up? Not fighting for your marriage" he said accusingly.

"There is nothing to fight for, my daughter is still heir and above Anne's daughters besides there was no longer love in my late marriage now I really must be on my way". I spoke the words that I hated to say but it was the truth I no longer loved the King like I once did when we were earlier married my daughter was secure in her situation and I knew I should be grateful things could have gone so much worse.

"Took you long enough" Thomas Boleyn said taking my arm roughly when I met him at the entrance "I was talking to the ambassador" I said quietly and he scoffed ignoring me. "Can I ask were you are taking me" I asked annoyed. "My daughter Mary has arrived she will be presented to you then leave for the Palace to be one of the Queen's ladies".

I was presented to a petite girl with blonde curls and bright blue eyes "madam" she said bowing before me "it is an honor to be presented to you" she said standing up. "Thank you Lady Mary it is an honor to finally meet you" she was sweet just like her brother and never seemed to lose her smile "brother George how you have grown!" she said excitedly kissing her younger brothers cheek "it is good to have you back Mary" George said with a very grown voice. "Thank you, but I fear I must leave for the Palace my presence is of importance I shall see again madam".

Her visit was quick and to the point but I knew that she was unlike her father and younger sister Anne "come let us have lunch" Thomas said after the carriage was out of sight. George sighed taking both my hand and Thomas's as we stepped up the stairs I did not meet his Thomas's eye just looked down and made sure George would not trip over my skirts.

Lunch was quiet only for the sound of forks scraping against the plates I had always found silence uncomfortable but kept silent. "George go finish with your tutors" Thomas said as he finished and whipped his face with a napkin George nodded and was escorted out of the room. I hated being left alone with this man even the servants scattered leaving only me and him.

"Sir Thomas More wishes to visit" my eyes which had been looking down at my empty plate met his. "I told him he was not welcome here" my eyes grew wide and I stared at him "Sir Thomas is a good friend of mine" I said trying to keep the hate from my voice. "Regardless he is not allowed to visit and you are in no way allowed to communicate with him" I looked away from him and out a window.

I needed a moment to collect my thoughts before speaking "he is my friend and I shall speak with him if I please" I said my voice filled with venom his hand suddenly came down on the table. Hitting with such force it threw a plate off and shatter to tiny pieces I jumped my eyes wide with fear. "I said you are not to talk to him and that is final" he growled I knew I should keep quiet but my pride would not let me.

"You will not tell me whom I can and cannot speak to" he then pushed the table over causing all the glass to shatter and trapped me in my chair his arms on either side of me. "You keep forgetting I am your husband and you are no longer Queen" he said seething I looked away from him. But he grabbed my face and forced me to look into his cold blue eyes "Your are Catherine _Boleyn_ now and do what I say and I said you can not longer be friends with Sir Thomas".

I did not answer him just kept looking away "do I make myself clear?" he said glaring at me I nodded "yes" he smiled a slow and feral smile. It sent chills down my spine and he slowly backed away grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my chair as the maids started to clean. "The King asks for us at Court it seems some are worried about their late Queen and His Majesty wishes to show you are being well kept".

I wanted to laugh I was far from being well kept the only kindness I found was in a five year old boy. "When are we to leave?" I asked quietly "tomorrow morning, the King sends his apologies that he sent us here only to have us brought back.

**Thomas Boleyn **

Catherine only nodded "may I ask where you are taking me?" she said as I led her down another corridor "I am showing you the castle" I said "this is Anne's old rooms when the Princess visits she shall stay here". I looked into the large room everything was freshly cleaned she looked around the room as if looking for any threat I then tugged her out the room.

"This is the library you may visit when ever you please" her eyes grew wide at the large arrangement of books that were held in the medium sized room. I walked threw the library and into a rather large room "and this is my office" I let go of her hand and walked over to my desk sitting behind it. She walked forward slowly and sat down in a chair in front of me, her back straight and her head held high she watched me with wide blue eyes.

"Do you spend many hours here" she asked curiously her eyes glancing around and the beautiful tapestries "sometimes yes" I answered thumbing threw the papers. "Why I am I to stay in here" she suddenly asked her Spanish accent dripping softly into her words. "As I said before Sir. Thomas More was said to visit he is not allowed her but I still believe he will try so you shall stay with me" her lips pursed together but she kept silent "you may read if you wish" she nodded and slowly got up "leave the door open".

I called as she walked out she nodded her fingers gently falling on the carved wood as she looked threw many of the books stacked on top of each other. She gently plucked a book from the stand and slowly walking back in and sitting back down her fingers opening the book.

**Sir Thomas More **

I slowly rode up to Hever Castle where _Queen_ Catherine of Aragon was being kept prisoner. I do not believe that she willingly signed the divorce papers and I knew for a fact that she did not willingly marry Thomas Boleyn. I rode up to the entrance "I wish entrance to see the Duchess" I said spitting her new title out with great difficulty.

"I am sorry but you have been banned entrance you are not welcome here" my eyes grew wide "I am here to speak with the Lady of this house whom I know for a fact would very much like my presence" I said annoyed at the guards. "The Duke and Duchess have no wish for visitors I beg you to leave freely before me must with force."

I sighed "Forgive me but shall you ask the Duchess for me then it will be of great comfort for me" I said hoping and with Catherine knowing I am here she would find a way to see me. He nodded and sent a boy to ask her.

**Catherine of Aragon**

I sat peacefully in my chair reading my book quietly the only noise was of that scratching of a quill against a paper coming from Thomas's desk. The door opened quietly revealing a young boy who bowed before us "Sir Thomas More is here and requests the presence of the Duchess" I quickly looked to Thomas who sent me a deathly glare. "Tell Sir Thomas that I wish for no visitors" I said quietly my head bowed avoiding Thomas's gaze "yes madam" said the boy quickly leaving the room was silent for a moment.

"You shall see one day what I am doing is for the best" Thomas said and I looked up into his cold eyes "I do not see how that is possible" he looked at me severely before going back to his papers. I in return went to the window and looked out watching Sir Thomas ride away I hissed in pain and dropped the book I was holding when it cut my finger. Droplets of blood oozed out and when I looked up Thomas was in front of me taking my hand into his and examining it.

"You must be careless" he said taking a cloth and gently pressing it against the cut "I am sorry" I said absentmindedly he ripped a small piece of the cloth off and tied it around my finger. "Wash it before we sleep" he commanded and I nodded as he went back to his desk.

I slowly bent down and picked up the book walking back over to my chair and opening the pages sneaking glances at Thomas. "When we go back to Court you must be respectful to the new Queen though she not be coroneted yet she is still the King's wife". "I understand" I said slowly "good, also she will except you as her mother in front of the Court so that it will be as if all hate has been reconciled".

"Is there anything else?" I asked and he looked up from his papers "no, nothing" we spent the rest of the afternoon in his office. I mostly reading and him signing and filling out documents speech was rare in these few moments. Finally the light was beginning to fall in the sky "do you not think it time to eat and get ready for bed?" I asked him as stars sprinkled the sky.

"I do believe you are right" he said quickly signing a few more things then leading me back to the chambers to have something quick to eat before we slept. When I was finished the maids quickly came and undressed me and when I was but in my chemise I dismissed then to pray.

I hoped that he would have no wish to bed me tonight for I still hated this man with everything in me and did not wish for him to be anywhere near me. But when he walked in lust evident in his eyes I knew that would not be the case.

I had settled myself in bed when he arrived I felt him crawl into bed and his arm graze across my thigh landing on my hip. It felt like my heart dropped out of my chest his touch as cold and forceful as he pulled me beneath him. "Please I beg you" I said as he pulled up my chemise but yet again my plea fell on deaf ears as he forced himself on me.

* * *

**Remember to review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was having a bit of trouble trying to work out Anne/Princess Mary's relationship since Mary is so young she wouldn't really understand why her mother is not longer there. And why Anne is now the Queen and acts like her mother. But I also wanted to keep a strong mother, daughter connection between Catherine and Mary. In the series they loved each other very much and I didn't want to alienate Mary from her mother but I wanted her to have a connection with Anne please tell me how I did. **

**-TudorGirl910489**

**Ages-**

**Catherine-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-5**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

The sun shone threw the curtains illuminating the room as I got up Thomas had left to make sure everything was ready. I was once again dressed in my dark blue traveling down my hair braided and thrown over my shoulder I walked nervously down the steps taking each one with care. Thomas was talking to George when I arrived "but I want to go as well" George wined "George you shall come later Court is no place for a young boy such as yourself".

"Its not fair being the youngest" George wined as I took my place my Thomas's side "you shall grow up one day George" I said with a sweet smile and he looked up at me with bright eyes. "Till then you must stay at Hever" I finished and he nodded his head "now you heard your step-mother go back to your room and study we shall be back soon".

George went back into the castle much to his displeasure I smiled as Thomas helped me into the carriage. But as I sat down the memory of my last carriage ride with him played threw my mind I winced as sat as far away as possible. The ride went smoothly without little to no talk it had started t rain violently.

We took shelter at Groombridge Place "dam this rain" Thomas cursed as he helped me out of the carriage and into the safety of the large home. "Sir Richard Waller has left but advised me if I ever got caught in a storm I could lodge here" I nodded shivering slightly because of the rain. "My Lord Wilshire" a maid said bowing timidly and her eyes grew wide when she said me "My Lady Wiltshire".

"We shall stay here for the night and leave tomorrow morning make sure our carriage is taken care of" she nodded and went to quickly see to everything. "Come Catherine" he said earning some looks from the servants as we passed I hustled along following closely the cold seeping into my clothing.

I had always hated wet clothes my shivers started to become noticeable "here are the rooms the maids will quickly change you into something warm, I shall wake the cooks to have something made".

I nodded walking into the room silently, two young maids walked in quietly and helped me out of my dress and into a fresh chemise and a light yellow dress. My hair was half wet so I unbraided it my self and let it fall down my back to dry. I felt warmer when a maid told me supper was served.

She helped me find the dinning room and I ate quietly next to Thomas I had not realized that I had been hungry. "If it does not clear up by tomorrow we shall stay another day but if it lasts longer then that we shall just have to ride threw it" my eyes widened I had never ridden threw a storm. "But the wind" I said appalled at the idea "yes I know but we have to be at the Palace" he said irritably.

I looked down at my plate finishing quickly. The storm flourished outside whipping the trees around violently. I bit my lip nervously watching out the large window "Catherine" I heard Thomas snap and I quickly looked at him "yes" I whispered. "I said it is time we retire" I nodded standing up slowly looking out the window again he growled in frustration grabbing my hand and jerking me forward.

"You do not need to be so rude" I said glaring at him as we walked into the room he mumbled something and went to the opposite side of the room. The maids came in and quickly had me out of my dress the bowed and quickly left, the cool air swept threw the room and sent an icy chill down my back. I walked over to the window and looked out and felt Thomas come up from behind me and look out as well. "It does not look like it shall stop" I commented watching the trees blow violently "yes indeed" was all he said.

There was a bright flash of lightening and my eyes grew wide even when I was a child in Spain I had always hated thunder storms. The thunder was loud and I screeched in surprise and I jumped back into Thomas burying my face in his chest and grabbing into his linen shirt. His hands hesitated around my waist but finally entwined around.

After a few minutes I realized what I had done "I-I- am s-sorry" I said awkwardly letting go of his shirt and stepping back. We just stood their for a moment before he spoke "it is time for bed" he said walking to his side. I nodded walking over and crawling under the warm covers and like ever night since we married his arm wound around my waist pulling me close to his body.

But unlike every other night he did not try to take me by force he just held me close to him. I winced when thunder rolled over the sky once more I closed my eyes trying to ignore the thunder and the man I was sharing my bed with. But both were not easy lightening split the sky and I whimpered turning over and once again burying my face in his chest finally feeling peaceful enough to fall asleep.

**Thomas Boleyn**

This was not the women I knew. She was different, she seemed more human now with a silly fear of thunderstorms. But I was even more shocked when she curled herself into my burying her face in my chest and falling asleep. I wrapped both of my arms around her and letting her scent flow threw my senses. She smelt of roses such a sweet smell to inhabit my senses before I fell into a deep peaceful sleep with Catherine in my arms. For I knew tomorrow it would be as if this tender moment never happened.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

I sat looking into the flames I was married to King Henry VIII, I was his wife and _will_ be the mother to his heirs. But deep inside I did not fully content with my situation I was still not coronated but Henry said I would be in a months time but I knew he was waiting for my first pregnancy. I could not help shake the feeling that every time he looked at me he was comparing me to _her _my new stepmother.

He divorced her and is married to me now but not even I could destroy the love he had for her. She was the mother to his child the Princess Mary whom I was presented today she was very confused and refused to bow to me. Henry was upset with the little one year old but I could not be I told him she but so young and did not understand things yet.

"Your Majesty the Princess Mary is here on your request" I nodded "thank you I wish to be alone with her" they all nodded and the little girl walked timidly towards me. "not mama" she said her voice thick with tears she would not shed. "I know I am not your mother and I wish not to replace her" I said slowly kneeling in front of her "you miss her very much though it has been such a short time but I promise you shall see her very much she coming back to the Palace and should be here soon". I said and her eyes light up though I loathed the old Queen I had respect for her and could not turn her daughter against her even I was not that cold hearted. "Mama coming home" she said with delight "yes she is" she giggled happily and hugged me tightly.

"But things have changed now Your Highness you are still the Princess of Wales but I am now your father's wife and your mother has remarried to the Duke of Wiltshire my father" she looked at me with confused eyes. "I am your stepmother now and you are my only child though you be my stepdaughter".

She smiled happily "and I promise when I have children you shall have more brothers and sister" her smile became wide "well then it is time for bed sleep well Your Highness" I called for her nurse and she was taken back to the Royal nursery where I soon hoped to populate with my own children. "My dearest Anne" Henry said walking threw the doors "husband" I said smiling prettily "I still have very sorry about the Princess Mary she has Spanish blood in her".

"It is fine Henry I just talked to her and she seems much better now you must remember she is till only a year and wants her mother very much". He sighed "yes I know but she is still a Princess Anne and she must learn to act it from a young age anyway she is still my heir and the Princess of Wales I do not want her to be a weak little thing". I bit my lip nervously "I will give you children and though Mary still is very important as Princess Royal I have a request".

He eyed me suspiciously as I laid down next to him "and what is that my dear" he said as I cuddled next to him. "I want the relationship between my stepmother the Duchess of Wiltshire and the Princess Mary to be a very good one" I started sweetly. "So I was hoping you could grant my request" he said kissing him softly "it depends on what it is sweetheart".

"I was hoping that you would let the Princess Mary live with her mother and my father the Duke of Wiltshire at Hever Castle in Kent. She will be very happy there I have a younger brother, George who is five that she can play with only until I have a child." Henry pulled away from he with dark eyes "I cannot just let her go to Hever Anne she is still my heir".

He said his voice cold "but if you let her go it will show the people that you treat both mother and daughter with kindness. I still want Mary to visit of course but I want the people to like me and I feel this is the only way." I pouted biting my lip with nerves "you think she would be happy there?" he said raising an eyebrow "I know she will be".

He sighed "I shall think about it" I smiled happily "thank you Your Majesty" my voice said purring with seduction.

**Catherine Boleyn**

I felt the warmth next to me stir and groaned in annoyance but quickly remembered where I was my eyes shot opened and I found myself huddled into Thomas Boleyn's chest his arms would tight around me. I started to panic mentally hating that I found myself in such an intimate position with him and without his force. He once again moved my eyes closed pretending to sleep like I did most mornings and he moaned pulling his arms from my body and rubbing his head.

He did not move for a few minutes most likely as shocked as I was to find myself like this. And with caution I opened my eyes slowly looking into his he coughed then looked out the window "There is a slight drizzle but we can ride threw it we shall make it to the Palace in about two hours I would say". He said getting up and walking to the window "we should probably get ready then" I said letting my feet touch the cold floor.

"Yes we shall I will send your maids in" he said leaving the room to get changed in his changing rooms leaving me in the room by myself. I still hated him I knew that much but there was something different I could not say what it was and I defiantly could not even begin to describe it . The doors opened to three curious maids "I shall wear my dark red traveling gown" I said stepping in front of the mirror "yes Your Grace" they said quickly changing me.

My hair was let down to curl naturally down my back with a French hood placed on it studded with jewels. I had my jeweled cross clipped around my next and I sat on my knees in front of the chapel and prayed. I again prayed until it was time to leave "God dam it women I have been looking for you everywhere" Thomas said annoyed when he found me. "I am sorry but I have been here the whole time" he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me along and quickly into the carriage.

Any tenderness he held last night and this morning had disappeared by his cool and hateful mood I did not look at him as the carriage set down on the rocky path. I pursed my lips trying to think of what could have gotten him in such a rotten mood "what is with the sour look" he growled annoyed. "I am only trying to think of what has gotten you into such a bad mood My Lord" I said holding my head high "I am not in a bad mood". He snapped glaring at me "I be to differ" I said looking away from him.

But his hand caught my face forcing me to look at him his grip was tight as he watched me "what has gotten me in such a mood My Lady is your friends Sir Thomas More who has started a rebellion stating that the new Queen Anne is nothing but a whore and you are still and will always be the Queen of England." My eyes widened just the slightest "yes the meek Sir Thomas has started a rebellion also saying the I am your rapist and jailor".

He did not let go of my face "and you must take this out on me I have done nothing to you" I said with fiery words. His smile soon turned feral as he watched me "if Sir Thomas believes you are still married to the King that makes you a whore when you conceive my child" he said smiling darkly at me. "I am not a whore" I spat angrily pulling my face from his hands painfully "and I would never willingly have your child" I spat hate filling my words. He moved towards me "did I ever say you would so willingly".

My eyes grew wide as I pressed my back against the frame of the carriage "we are to be at the Palace in an hour" I said as his lips came closer to mine. "And so" he said grabbing my wrists forcefully so I could not pull him away "no Thomas please do not treat me like some common harlot" I said my breathing shallow his face was so close to mine.

"I can do as I please" he growled kissing me forcefully I screamed into his mouth and he quickly ripped himself away "for once I beg you please listen when I say not here". He suddenly let go and moved back to his side of the carriage but in bad spirits.

"What are we to do about Sir Thomas" I said curiously "he is coming to Court summoned by the King to explain his actions and will most likely want to talk to you".

He said annoyed "I take it you wish for me to still not speak to him" I said looking out the window and he grabbed my hand squeezing tightly my head whirled to look at him "yes I still do not want you speaking to him even by letter". I nodded quickly and he let go of my hand I bit my lip looking back out the window taking a deep breath.

Sir Thomas More has always been my friend how can he just expect me not to be friends with him anymore. I shook my head feeling a light dizziness cross my mind I took another deep breath sitting up a bit straighter. "Will you stop fidgeting" he said annoyed as I once again moved "I can not help" it I said closing my eyes feeling the bile rise in my throat. "Stop the carriage!!" I said suddenly covering my mouth opening the door and stepping out I threw up by the side of the rode as I fell to my knees.

I sat there for a moment after I was finished pouring out my stomach I surprisingly felt Thomas at my side "are you all right" he asked warily I nodded. "I probably got sick from the rain last night but I feel better" I said taking his hand to step up still feeling the slightest bit dizzy.

He helped me back in the carriage his eyes closely watching my every move I sat down closing my eyes feeling tired. Much to my displeasure Thomas pulled me into his arms but even I could not help but to fall asleep.

**King Henry VIII**

I sighed looking out the window expecting the Duke of Wiltshire any hour now I turned when I heard the squeal of laughter come from my daughter who was playing with Anne on the floor. I smiled looking down on them Anne had given Mary two new dolls to play with and Mary and her were now playing house.

Anne smiled up at me I knew she would make a good mother when she conceived our son and after that we would have a few daughters to Anne's exotic beauty.

"Papa" Mary said suddenly standing near my knee holding it for support she had only been walking a couple months I picked her up kissing her on the head. "Yes my dearest" her eyes were bright with happiness "mama?" she asked craning her head to look out the window. I sighed she would always love Catherine and I knew there was no way I could keep her away from the mother that loved her so much as well.

"Not yet my Pearl but she will be here soon" she giggled hugging me then climbing down to run back to Anne's awaiting arms.

**Catherine** **Boleyn**

I slept the rest of the way and was awoken my Thomas shaking me out of his arms I sat up and was helped out of the carriage looking up at the familiar Palace that was once my home. Where I spent my final days as Queen of England in and now was escorted by my new husband in as the Duchess of Wiltshire. We were led up to the King's office out of the praying eyes of courtiers.

"Be respectful to the Queen" Thomas growled at me as we entered the King's studies I bowed when I saw them and gritted my teeth "Your Majesties" I forced out standing back up "MAMA!!" I heard and kneeled as Mary ran into my arms.

"My Mary" I whispered lovingly to her and she wrapped her arms around me "mama!, mama!" she repeated excitedly the King cleared his throat and I looked at him scared he would tell me to put her down. "Lady Wiltshire you and the Duke should bring the Princess to your chambers so you shall spend sometime with her".

I smiled weakly at him "thank you Your Majesty" I said bowing with Mary still in my arms he nodded and Thomas led me out of the room after greeting his daughter.

"Mama me miss you" Mary said as I walked down the hall with her in my arms "and I have missed you too Mary so very much" I said kissing her head again. She giggled burying her head in my long curls as Thomas opened the door to our rooms and I set her down in the middle the parlor and leaned down to look her in the face. I caressed her cheek lovingly the heard Thomas clear his throat and I quickly stood up "Your Highness" he said bowing to Mary who giggled.

"Mary this is the Duke of Wiltshire, Thomas Boleyn he is my husband and your stepfather" she looked at me confused before her eyes brightened again. "love you" she said wrapping her arms around my legs tears formed in my eyes but I pushed them back. "I love you too Mary so very much" I said lifting her into my arms as she smiled happily up to me.

**Sir Thomas More**

According to the rumors Catherine is at Hampton Court where I am to visit this week to explain why I have risen a rebellion against the King. My family has begged me not to go because they knew I would be locked in the Tower but I must go and explain myself to the King I knew it would only be worse if I did not. In the meantime I could see Catherine and get her away from the deadly clutches of that rapist Thomas Boleyn.

"Thomas they will kill you" my wife Alice pleaded as she tried to talk me out of going to the Palace "Alice please it is my final discussion I shall leave in two days" I said with a sigh. "I love you Thomas please this is suicide" she said hugging me tightly "God will not forgive me if I stood by and did nothing" I said looking into her eyes she finally nodded.

**Thomas Boleyn**

Catherine and the Princess were seated out the couches playing some silly game I had excused myself to go talk with my daughter Queen Anne. "Your Majesty" I said with a faint smirk as I bowed to her "papa" she said smiling brightly at me as she dismissed her maids from the room. "How have you been daughter" I said sitting down "very well and you" she said pleasantly "good" I said as she let out a small laugh.

Her face then grew serious "papa I have asked the King for the Princess Mary of Wales to reside at Hever for some time". My eyes grew just the slightest "why Anne have you done that" I said staunchly she sighed. "You have heard about the rebellion they are saying I am a whore and now a witch and I know you have heard about what they said about you. I have to win the hearts of the people and in doing that I have to be kind Mary and Catherine letting Mary reside with you shall show I am very merciful to allow them to be together".

I knew she made a very good political move but that thought of having to worry about the Princess and George when I am not at Hever made me on edge. "Very well your are the Queen of England now" I said with a nod of my head "the King my husband said he will inform Catherine of this and I shall have a private dinner with her tonight thanks to the advise of His Majesty".

**King Henry VIII**

I walked into the Duke of Wiltshire's chambers where I found Catherine smiling down at Mary who was babbling on about something in her baby gibberish. "Catherine" I said announcing my own presence and she quickly stood up and bowed "Your Majesty" she said in a hushed tone. "Catherine the Queen and I have decided that the Princess of Wales will reside at Hever with you and the Duke till the Queen is pregnant then the Princess shall be moved to Hatfield".

Her eyes grew wide in happiness and she fell to her knees "I thank Your Majesties" she said sincerely her voice alight with happiness. "Queen Anne wishes to dine with you tonight alone I told her you would agree" she nodded knowing she did not have a choice in this matter. "The Court has been told of your presence so you may move about as you please".

"Thank you" she whispered once again "Mary come you must go back to your maids" the little girl looked up at her mother who kissed her fondly before she bounced off the couch and into my awaiting arms.

**Catherine** **Boleyn**

I in no way possible wanted to dine with that harlot tonight. But then again I had to choice in the matter I sighed as I watched my daughter leave I smiled thinking that she would be able to come with me to Hever I knew she would have fun in the large gardens. I stood up slowly walking over to the window touching my head lightly as I grew dizzy.

I grabbed the wall for support as I bent over throwing up in a bucket. "My Lady" I heard a maid say timidly "please undress me I think I shall lay down now" I said truthfully feeling tired as I walked over to the bed. "Yes Your Grace" she said quickly untying the dreadful corset that held me in its clutches when she was finished I had her pull the curtains over the window and the room was engulfed in darkness. And lazily my eyes closed feeling peaceful as I let the peacefulness of sleep wrap around me.

I was woken sometime later by the maids telling me it was time to get ready to dine with the Queen. I sighed and picked out an emerald dress studded with beautiful jewels my long dark curls were tied in and elegant intricate bun on top of my head. I breathed deeply as I made my way down to the familiar chambers that used to be mine.

"Your Majesty your stepmother the Duchess of Wiltshire" her head Lady announced "yes you are dismissed" the new Queen said as I bowed quickly to her with pursed lips. "Please sit" she said with a small smile as I took the chair across from her as the servants laid supper out before us. For the first few minutes it was silent before she finally spoke "I no longer wish to be enemies" Anne said with an earnest voice.

"You are now my stepmother and your daughter is heir to my husbands throne I wish not for such animosity between us". I sighed looking down could I really be friends or at least kind to the women who's father treats me with such cruelty and reminds me often of my fall from Queen of England to Duchess of Wiltshire. "As your new stepmother I believe I can be friends with you" I said knowing it was the smartest thing to do.

But in my heart I knew I would never be more the this women's stepmother I shall act with kindness but I will live and die hating her. She smiled brightly "it brings me much pleasure to hear you say that for I know in these early days I shall seek your advise a great many times with help in my new position."

"I will gladly help you" I said with a small bow of my head she smiled "thank you" she whispered returning to her meal before her. I would only help her because I love England and its people and wish not to see them suffer because of a stupid mistake this girl makes.

I left her chambers late and was met by Thomas outside her doors he escorted me silently back to my chambers I sighed happily when the maids removed me from my dress. It felt constricted around me I took a deep breath combing my dark curls out before kneeling at a cross and praying.

I only stopped when Thomas opened the door stomping in annoyed I stood up and went to the bed and climbed in laying down against the pillows getting comfortable. "You seem upset" I said as he got into the bed shoving the covers down so he could get in "Sir Thomas More will be here in two days of course I am upset" he snapped at me blowing out his candle.

"I only asked there is no need to be so cruel to me" I whispered into the darkness suddenly I felt his hands clamp down on my wrists I gasped in surprise. "Of course I am upset there is a rumor that he shall steal you away and bring you back to Spain where war will break out" I was even more surprised now never did I expect that Sir Thomas was going to start a war.

"The fool cannot see how well you got it if anything the King could have made your daughter the Princess Mary a bastard". His face drew close to mine as he seethed with anger "so you are going to take this out of me?" I said my voice filled with annoyance. "Taking my anger out on you is not what I wish to do with you" he said into my ear.

And even with the darkness surrounding me I knew he was smiling I let out a small cry as he pushed my chemise up over my hips. I fought it like it did every night but he always won his kisses were rough and as he pushed into me groaning it was not out of love. "Catherine" he moaned saying my name in lust I let out another small cry slamming my fists against his back.

Finally he collapsed on me spent he then rolled over on his back grabbing me possessively and holding me to him. "When Sir Thomas gets here you will stay with me at all times and when you do leave my side you will tell me where you are, do you understand" I nodded and with shaky breathing I agreed "yes". He soon fell asleep and I just stared into the empty darkness his arm clamped around my naked waist.

**4 weeks later**

Days passed and they were all the same Sir Thomas came to the Palace and like Thomas said I was by his side ever minute of the day and when I was not there was always somebody with me. I have yet to even see Sir Thomas but for now I was pacing back and forth in my chambers biting my lip. I had once again thrown up with morning the maids watched me curiously and I hated their prying eyes. "Stand outside the door if you must I wish to be alone" I snapped finally and they nodded leaving me alone.

I was terrified my bleeding has yet to come it was due a week ago and still I have not bled. Which led me to why I was pacing my room back and forth finally I opened the door "Lady Howard please send for the doctor" I said and she nodded with curious eyes. I made myself sit down looking into the mirror I brushed my long ebony curls trying to get my mind off the inevitable the door opened and Lady Howard walked in followed by doctor Linacre. "You may leave Lady Howard" I said not wanting any of _his_ relations here.

"May I ask what ails Your Grace" he said calmly "I think I know doctor but I wish for your expertise" I said quietly he looked up at me with curious eyes. "I was supposed to get my monthly course last week but it has not come and I have been getting sick in the morning". His eyes widened and he nodded gravely "and it started?" he said writing something down in his small black book. "I would have to say 2 weeks ago" he swallowed his eyes nervous "is there anyway it could be the King's" he asked and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No the King stopped laying with me after I had the Princess Mary" I said quietly he nodded with a sigh of relief. "My Lady Wiltshire I believe you are about 3 weeks pregnant" I nodded stopping myself from crying. "Thank you doctor I pray you shall not tell anyone I wish for everyone to find out from me" he nodded "very well My Lady" he said leaving.

When I was alone I let tears fall down my face gently touching my stomach I was with child and it was _his_ child. I closed my eyes tightly my head was a whirl of thought as I walked out of my chambers and was quickly followed by Lady Howard. I walked quietly into the chapel and knelt at the alter praying silently it must have been an hour before I stood up and walked over to the confessional ready to confess my sins.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned" I said making the sign of the cross "I do not believe you could have sinned" I heard and looked up in surprise to see Sir Thomas on the other side of the confessional. "I am not supposed to speak with you" I said in fear my voice was small in a whisper "I know but I needed to speak with you the Emperor said he will be willing for you to come to Spain. And there he will start war till you are restored as Queen of England and your daughter the only heir to the throne".

I took a deep breath "its over Sir Thomas my daughter is heir to the throne and above any girls that Queen Anne has anyway I am no longer the King's wife" his eyes widened "My Lady you can not give up". He said in desperation "I signed willingly Sir Thomas, I willingly became Duchess of Wiltshire" I said and even I knew it was a half lie. "So you love the Duke" he said his voice hard "no, but I do care greatly for his children" I said truthfully but I knew I was talking more about George and Mary. "If you do not love him there is no reason for you to stay here" he said his voice desperate "why would I go to Spain and anger the King more? He has made my daughter hair apparent till Queen Anne gives him a son and she is higher then his daughters with her".

I sighed in frustration he was just not listening to me "I am pregnant" I said quietly my words shocked him into silence "is it the Dukes?" he asked hopefully I was shocked he would even ask. "Yes it is the Duke's I cannot leave England I have my children to think about" I said standing up and leaving the confessional. Lady Howard followed my fast steps back to my chambers I shut the door before she could enter and I sat down in front of the mirror and looking at my tearful reflection.

"Where were you" I heard surprised and turned around to see Thomas sitting down in the corner of the room looking out of the window. "The Chapel" I said quietly turning to face him, he slowly stood up and walked over to me I looked back in the mirror as his hands rested on my shoulders. "Then why my dear are you crying if you have been to the Chapel there is nothing that could have upset you" he asked tightening his grip I bit my lip nervously and he quickly turned me to face him.

"You saw Sir Thomas did you not?" he asked looking directly in my eyes I nodded and he grabbed my face tightly. "I told you not to speak with him" he ground out "I did not know he would be there" I said honestly. "I do not believe you and why should I" he said pulling me out of my chair making me stand in front of him his eyes dark with anger there chilling glassy blue sending chills down my spine.

"I swear I did not know he was there I went unknowingly" I said a tear slipping out of my eye as his grip tightened "what did he say" Thomas said letting go of my face and grabbing my upper arms. "He said that I could go to Spain where they will start war to see me put back on the throne" I said honestly closing my eyes he shook me slightly and I quickly opened them. "And what did you say? Did you agree?" he said shaking me some more tears fell down my face "I told him it was over that I could not".

He stopped and looked me in the eye "I told him Mary was heir apparent till the new Queen gave birth to a son and that I could not leave England anytime soon". His eyes searched mine looking for any trace of a lie "anytime soon? What is that supposed to mean" he said his grip loosening I swallowed hard knowing I would have to tell him. "I am pregnant" I whispered lowly so that he could not hear "what?" he asked I bit my lip "I am pregnant" I said louder and his hands fell from my shoulders. And he just stood there looking me in the face with shock suddenly bitterness filled my heart.

"Why so shocked My Lord is this not what you wanted" I snapped at him hate dripping from my voice I knew that with great difficulty he did not slap me. "Is there any chance it could be the King's?" he said worry evident in his voice I blushed in embracement. "Well?" he said and I shook my head "no he did lay with me again after Mary" I said shyly looking down. "Is there a chance it could be anyone else's?" My eyes opened wide as I looked into his "no, why would you even ask me that" I said appalled.

He looked in my eyes for a moment before turning away and walking over to the bed leaning against the rail muttering something. I hesitantly took a step forward "are you not happy" I said to his back my voice small with worry. "Do you not understand women?" he said turning to face me and I took a quick step back.

"You are pregnant before the young Queen who is supposed to be more fertile" he growled pushing passed me and went for the door. He stopped looking out the window the moon full in the sky "do not wait up" he said with a sigh walking out the door. I stared at the door my mouth agape tears pooled in my eyes I did not seem fair.

When I was Queen Henry was anger at the fact I could not get pregnant fast enough and give him a living son. Now as I quickly became pregnant with Thomas's child he is angry at me for that very fact. Because I got pregnant before my stepdaughter Queen Anne the maids came in and quickly undressed me and I dismissed them crawling into the large bed by myself I blew the candle out gently laying my head down on the pillow. I let my heads fall on my stomach thinking of the baby that was hidden deep in my womb "I love you" I whispered fondly before drifting off to a restless sleep.

**Thomas** **Boleyn**

_God dam that women _I thought as took another drink of ale I knew King Henry would be angered when he learned his ex-wife had become pregnant so fast. And that his new wife was still not yet with child I knew that if Catherine gave birth to a healthy son the King would be even more angered I sighed. There was no way out of this situation and I knew it.

I had to tell the King tomorrow Catherine could stay at Court for another few weeks but being with child at Court added more stress there would be enough without the added help.

**So I'm not an expert, myself never being pregnant before in my life and hopefully not soon Lol but please tell me how I did!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First I would like to thank all of my faithful reviewers !!! Second I will be introducing Charles Brandon in this chapter he will be the Duke of Suffolk but never married the King's sister. Princess Margaret in this story is dead she died of consumption a couple years after King Henry VII died.**

**Ages-**

**Catherine-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-5**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Charles Brandon-33**

_April, 3, 1517_

I was now 4 weeks pregnant and we had to tell the King now Thomas said it was imperative that we let the King know. As for me I wished not to tell him I knew Henry would get jealous and I hoped that in his jealousy he would not do something rash.

I stood in his office next to Thomas the King and Queen sitting in front of us "Your Majesties" I said with a bow. "Thomas may I ask why you have asked for a private meeting?" the King asked looking curiously at him.

"Your Majesty I wanted to tell you and the Queen that Her Grace is with child" the room was silent and Anne's eyes grew wide "Catherine is this true?" Henry said looking at me his face unreadable. "Yes it is Your Majesty I am 4 weeks along" I took a deep breath "this is wonderful news then".

I heard Anne's voice say before Henry would say something he looked at her sharply "do you not see Henry I am to have a half sibling" he smiled gently at his young wife and I thanked her mentally from saving me from Henry's jealousy. "Yes I agree I congratulate you both, Catherine you shall go back to Hever Castle the Princess Mary must stay at Court though you do not need that added stress while with child. Thomas you shall stay at Court as well, you may both leave".

We both nodded and were dismissed from their presence we walked quietly back to our rooms when we got back I took my seat my hands falling on my stomach silently. My heart broke Mary will not be coming back with me I was so excited when I learned she might "You will leave tomorrow I shall visit you all shortly before the end of the month" I nodded my face in deep concentration biting my lip. I felt helpless being sent back to Hever as much as I did not like Thomas his constant presence has given me comfort over the last month.

And now I am to me at Hever alone with only George as company. But I would not let him see me this vulnerable to him "very well" I said pressing my lips together. "There is a banquet tonight you shall not attend for the baby's health" I looked up "I am not allowed to attend? But I wish too" I said stunned.

"Catherine the child" he said in a warning tone looking away from me and sitting at his desk "the child is fine I am only 4 weeks I am to be at Hever alone for who knows how long". I said annoyed "the least you can do is allow me to attend I wished to dance tonight" I walked around his desk sitting in front of him. "Pretty please" I asked sweetly and he looked up at me in surprise the silence floated between us before he finally spoke.

"You may go but only with me" I smiled the least bit happy "thank you" I murmured sitting back in my chair "My Lady Wiltshire" one of the maids said bowing before me and Thomas. "Yes" I said quickly looking at the girl curiously "Her Majesty Queen Anne wishes to speak with you in private".

My eyes grew wide and I nodded I glanced at Thomas before he left the room and he gave me a curt nod. I walked silently down the halls following the maid as I passed people bowed in respect. Not only because I was the Duchess of Wiltshire, but because I was the Queen's stepmother. And even though many probably did not like me it was held very high at Court.

"My Lady" I heard as I passed and saw Sir Thomas as he bowed I nodded my head in acknowledgement as I walked towards the Queen's chambers. She walked out of the room before I could enter "mother I need to speak with you" she said dragging me into hr rooms the Court gasped at how she addressed me.

I pursed me lips as she let go of my arm "yes Your Majesty" I said as she paced "drop the formalities" she snapped her eyes deep in concentration. "What is the matter Anne" I said exasperated at her childish behavior "the King is upset I believe you know why" she said looking at me. My hand fell over my stomach and I nodded "he is upset you have not become pregnant fast enough" I said quietly.

She nodded sitting down "it is not my fault we have only been married 4 weeks though he sees that not a problem since you are with child" she seemed very frustrated I knew the King very well and I knew this was a challenge for him.

"It is not your fault Anne, for some women getting pregnant the first time is the hardest and for others it is not. You must remember I already have a daughter it is a lot easier for me to become with child then it is for you". She nodded biting her lip "what if he starts sleeping with my other ladies?" she asked nervously "you must make yourself indifferent to it you are the Queen of England above them any child he has with them shall be a bastard yours will not be". The silence was thick between us "I am sorry about Mary I tried to get Henry to relent but he will not" I smiled lightly "I thank you then for trying".

Once I had calmed Anne down I left her chambers she asked me not to speak of our conversation I nodded walking to the Chapel where I hoped to spend sometime alone but found Thomas waiting for me. "Catherine" he said as I knelt at the alter "yes" I said gripping my rosary "what did the Queen wish to see you about".

"Nothing she asked me not to speak of it" I said honestly and he pulled me up I turned shocked he would do such a thing. "Thomas" I said my voice appalled as he dragged me from the Chapel "I am sick of you constantly praying" he said annoyed "let go of me" I said pulling my arm away as we stood in a deserted hallway. "My Lord Wiltshire" I heard a voice say and I quickly stopped my struggle to see Sir Thomas standing at the door.

"If you do not mind me and my _wife_ were trying to talk" Thomas said annoyed his hand slithering around my waist dragging me closer to him possessively. "I believe I heard the Duchess asking for you to let her go" Sir Thomas said stepping in the room "I do not believe that is how your treat the women who is pregnant with your child". I looked into Thomas's eyes hatred swimming in their cool blue "this does not concern you Moe".

"My Lady I do not see why you wish to stay with a man who treats you with such utter disrespect" Sir Thomas said ignoring Thomas which infuriated him all the more. I looked into his eyes silently praying he would just leave but he did not Thomas's hand fell from my waist and took a step forward. "Thomas please" I said quickly standing in front of him lacing my hands on his chest "the King would be upset if he found you two had been fighting" I said my body pressing against his.

Sir Thomas just glared at Thomas who once again put his arm around me kissing my lips softly all the while looking at the man across from us. "Come Catherine" he said finally tucking my arm underneath his and leading me from the room silently.

I was half afraid that Sir Thomas would follow us but was relieved when he did not "we must get ready for the banquet" he said quietly leading into our chambers sitting on the couch and pouring himself a goblet of wine. I nodded and had my maids bring out a collection of dresses for me to choose from.

I looked at them all critically "the blue one" I heard Thomas's voice say and I turned around to look at him then back at the dress. It was beautiful, it has a dark blue with silver embroidery with shimmering jewels the neckline was square, and surround my glittering jewels the sleeves hung low and I quickly agreed.

"I shall wear the blue one" I said and the maids nodded putting the other dresses away. I then got up and walked into the bedroom the maids changing me quickly from my plain gown to the beautiful one. My hair was curled beautifully and tied half up and half down a French hood was placed in my hair the lining silk blue to match my dress.

It took all of an hour to get ready but when I was finished I found Thomas waiting for me in the parlor. He nodded in approval when he saw me and quickly tucked my arm underneath escorting me into the great hall. Thomas sat near the King and I in turn was placed in the uncomfortable position of being between my husband and Sir Thomas.

"My Lady Wiltshire" Sir Thomas said and I nodded my head in acknowledgement I jumped just the slightest when Thomas grabbed my leg tightly and turned my body away from Sir Thomas. "Yes" I said quietly "the Queen wishes for you to sit by her" he said his voice low I nodded standing up and taking the seat left of the Queen. I talked quietly with the Queen and her sister Mary for a while before Thomas walked over and offered me his hand.

"A dance My Lady" he asked I took his hand standing up bowing to the Queen as Thomas brought me to the dance floor. The dance started and I easily followed the motions "the King is going to announce your pregnancy by next week" I knew he was going to try to get Anne pregnant by then and if he did not I knew he would be very much jealous and embarrassed.

The dance was familiar and the moves like a second nature I smiled lightly as Thomas took my hand and twirled me around I let out a small laugh clapping my hands to the dance. Soon it was over and he brought me over to a table to sit down "My Lady Wiltshire" I heard and smiled as Charles Brandon bowed slightly to me "My Lord Suffolk" I said smiling as he kissed my hand. "May I sit?" he asked pointing to the seat next to me, I looked at Thomas who was talking to the King he said I was not allowed to see Sir Thomas he never said anything about the Duke of Suffolk.

"Yes you may" I said as he smiled sitting down next to me "how have you been?" he said sympathetically "I am fine My Lord there is no need to worry" I said with a small smile. "Anyway I am very happy" I said it was almost the truth I was happy I was to have a child in 9 months. "Happy?" he said confused "yes I-" I stopped myself "please go on" he said and I bit my lip.

"You must not repeat this to anyone the King would be very angry" he nodded "on my honor" he said leaning in "I am with child it is the Dukes the King he will not let me bring Mary back with me to Hever." He sighed, Charles Brandon knew the King well and his pride would not let him take Mary from the Palace when I was pregnant so quickly from another man older then him.

"I am sorry to hear you cannot take the Princess with you but congratulate you I promise I shall not tell anyone" I whispered my thanks and looked back on the dancing crowd. "Catherine" I heard Thomas say I took his hand and stood up "Lord Wiltshire" Charles said bowing his head to Thomas.

"Suffolk, Catherine say goodnight to their Majesties" I nodded bowing my head to Charles and went over to bid them goodnight.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I watched Catherine walked away then turned back to Suffolk "may I ask what you were speaking about with my wife?" I asked taking Catherine's old seat. "Nothing Wiltshire to worry yourself about just pleasantries as usual" he said with a smirk "you were always a womanizer Suffolk" I said my voice hard "but she is married to me and will remain so" his smirk did not leave his face.

"You are not to touch her" I growled my patience with this man wearing thin "we shall see about that" he said standing up and walking away. Catherine came back and I took my arm and walked briskly out of the Great Hall dragging her with me. "You are not to see the Duke of Suffolk again" I said grinding my teeth. She pulled away as we entered our rooms her face outraged.

**Catherine Boleyn**

"What?" I said annoyed taking a step away from him "I said you are not to see the Duke of Suffolk again, not even a letter should be passed between you two". I wanted to scream at him but I could not so I let myself calm down for a minute before speaking. "I will speak with the Duke if I please! He is my friend you cannot tell me who I am not allowed to speak with".

I fumed my anger coming back in full force "you will shut your mouth and do as I tell you" he whispered his voice deadly calm. He towered over me his face inches from mine "no I will not!! you cannot forbid me to not speak with people who are my friends".

The moment I said it I wished I had not but I just could not control myself my eyes widened as he grabbed my arms and shoved me into the wall a lot gentler then I thought he would. "You are mine do you understand that? Charles Brandon is nothing but a womanizing man whore who's looking to get into your bed so when I say do not ever have contact with him I expect you to listen is that understood".

My eyes widened I always new Charles Brandon was a womanizer but I never expected that he would try to sleep with me. After all I may be the Duchess of Wiltshire now but I am still a Princess of Spain "he would not" I started but was quickly cut off. "Believe me my dear he would" he let me go but I remained against the wall as he walked away "but I am still a Princess of Spain".

I know I was looking for an excuse why he would not "which makes you all the more desirable" he said taking his coat off and laying it on a chair I watched him nervously finally taking a step away from the wall. My hand resting on my stomach "don not call the maids" he said annoyed as I went for the door I stopped.

"Then how do you suppose I am going to get out of this dress" I said my voice risen slightly with anger a tint of my Spanish accent seeping threw. "Come" he said my eyes widened just the slightest but I did as I was told. I walked over to him and turned around and he quickly started loosening the lacing when I felt the dress slacken against me I stepped out placing it on a nearby chair.

I then went to the large mirror and sat down taking the French hood off and taking the pins out of my hair before combing threw it. "Come to bed already" I heard Thomas's voice growl in annoyance and set the comb down. I lifted my chemise above my ankles and quickly walked over to my side of the bed blowing out the candles as I did so.

I pulled back the covers and laid down facing away from him but his arm snaked around me pulling me close. "You are to leave tomorrow" he said his hands roaming my body "the baby" I said as he pulled me underneath him "will be perfectly fine" he finished kissing my greedily. I gasped for breath when he finally pulled away quickly untying the laces to my gown I knew it was a futile attempt to try an stop him. He won all the time and I knew by fighting there was more of a chance I could hurt my baby.

Thomas was surprised by my lack of fight and smiled coldly down at me "I knew in time you would enjoy it" he whispered into my ear as he slipped my chemise above my head tossing it carelessly to the ground.

I learned fighting was futile and that giving in was much better and easier it went by quicker and soon it was morning and time for me to leave Hampton Court Palace. But as happy as I was I found myself a bit distressed as my maids helped me into the dark red traveling gown my hair falling freely down my back. "My Lady Wiltshire" I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up in surprise to see my good friends Maria de Salinas.

"Maria!" I said hugging her tightly "Catalina" she said warmly I pulled away and set her down in a chair taking the seat next to her. "Where have you been?" I asked her curiously "working for the Palace the King decided not to send me back to Spain" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Why did he not?" I asked warily "I am to be married Catalina can you believe it" she said excited and I hugged her tightly. "I am so happy for you then" I said with a smile "I have more good news" she said leaning back in her chair. "And what is it?" I asked and she smiled brightly standing up "I am to go with you to Hever the Duke of Wiltshire has allowed me to be as your companion".

I smiled lightly and knew I must thank Thomas when I saw him today "well then make sure your things are ready we will be leaving soon" she bowed slightly "yes My Lady" she said leaving the room. "Are my things ready?" I asked a young maid who entered the room and she nodded I took a deep breath I did not wish to go back to Hever alone it made me nervous to think I must.

As much as I hated Thomas Boleyn he had an odd way of making me feel safe in a Court that is no longer mine to rule. Many will try to bring about my total ruin but I knew that with Thomas close by he would not let them near me. For he saw me as a prize won I was a Spanish Princess with a long noble line of ancestors and last but not least his daughter's fallen enemy. "Catherine come it is time for you to leave" Thomas said walking threw the door I nodded as he took my arm leading me down the hallway.

"The King and Queen send their goodbyes you may say farewell to the Princess now" I bit my lip as I entered her chambers "mama!" he said excitedly running into my arms I let a tear fall down my face as I hugged her tightly. I did not know when I would see her again "sad?" she asked her face worried and it brought me back to the day I signed the papers. "I could never be sad near you my sweet" I said kissing her head fondly.

"I must be going now but I will see you soon you must remember to be a good girl for Lady Bryan" I said kneeling before her "I will" she said her voice confuse. "Remember my daughter that I love you and will see you soon I promise". She hugged me tightly "no go" she said not letting me go.

"Mary" I said sternly and her arms slowly went to her sides "I love you my daughter and will see you again" Lady Bryan picked her up as we left. A silent tear slipped from my face as I was led to the carriage. I bit my lip nervously as the last of my things were loaded onto the carriage and my maids got into theirs.

"Like I said I shall come see you soon" I nodded nervously "I have gifts for George from the King and Queen and son from me and you" I nodded "I shall make sure to tell him whom they are from". "Good, good" he said "you are to have no visitors the only time is when I give my permission or I write".

I did not mind these extensive rules because his son was also to be at Hever with me "I understand" I said he pushed a piece of my ebony hair from my face gently kissing me. It was not forceful and possessive like all the rest but sweet and kind.

He broke apart looking away "I shall see you soon" he said helping me into the carriage "goodbye" I said as he shut the door and the carriage started off.

I wished that Maria could sit with me but she was not a Lady in Waiting but rather a maid and according to social laws was not allowed to sit with me. The trip was long and tiring I contented myself with sleeping most of the way or daydreaming "My Lady Wiltshire we are almost there" one of the guards said riding up to my window "thank you" I said readying myself to finally get out of the carriage.

Like before when we arrived it was well passed 10 George was already asleep but I had his gifts placed in the parlor for him to see tomorrow "how was the ride My Lady" one of the maids that resided at Hever asked as she helped unlace my gown. "It was fine thank you" finally the dress slackened and I happily stepped out my hands resting peacefully on my stomach.

The maid bowed before me "is there anything else" she asked and I nodded "alert the doctor that I am with child and shall require his services". Her eyes widened and nodded fiercely "anything else madam" I coiled a piece of my ebony hair in my fingers before replying. "I would like some pears and that shall be all".

She nodded and quickly came back with a small bowl of pears and leaving me alone for the night. I bit into one slowly savoring the juiciness of the fruit I laid it down and washed my hands in a basin of water before combing the knots out of my hair. I sleepily blew out the candles crawling into the large empty bed drowsily falling into a fitful sleep.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I nervously watched Catherine's carriage disappear I could not help but worry she had so many enemies in England in time someone would try something. I walked back to my chambers slowly bumping into the Duke of Suffolk "My Lord" he said bowing his head respectfully "Suffolk" I said in annoyance "Wiltshire may I ask where the Duchess is I had hope to speak with her" he said a smirk on his face.

"The Duchess went back to Hever Castle where she is accepting no visitors" I said my voice on edge "I believe she will wish to see me I am a friends after all" he said his voice holding more then he was implying. "You are not friend of my wife Suffolk and you will stay away from her" threatened glaring down at him "I shall find that hard when I am to deliver her a message today from the Queen" he said bowing "well then I must be on my way".

I watched in anger and horror as he left the Palace to visit Hever with a letter from my daughter the Queen. I knew Catherine would not let Suffolk even dare touch her for she is too worried about the child she held. And even if she was not pregnant she would not dare sleep with him for she was married to me and would not want the reputation she will get from that.

**Catherine Boleyn**

George was happy to see that I have come back to Hever and was even more excited when he saw all the gifts he had gotten from their Majesties and Thomas and I. "Thank you mama" he said happily hugging my legs I smiled down at him missing my own daughter my precious Mary. "You are very welcome" I said as he started looking threw all the new toys he had to play with "can we go riding?" he asked excited he gotten a horse from Thomas and I though I did not approve of giving a 5 year old a horse.

"You may later" I said with a smile "no" he said and I looked down at him confused "I asked if we could go riding". I smiled sweetly down at him "I am not allowed to ride" I said and it was his turn to be confused. "Why?" He asked curiously I bit my lip I have not even told Mary that I was pregnant for fear she was too young to understand that it was not the King her fathers. But I knew I must tell George for I was to live with him now and he would soon notice "I cannot ride with you because I am having a baby".

His eyes grew wide "you mean I am to have a little brother" my face fell slightly and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "You many have a little sister" I said touching my stomach lightly "papa always said boys are better" I nodded sadly and he ran off to meet with his tutors. "My Lady are you all right?" Maria asked walking towards me "I am fine Maria it is just-"I quickly stopped myself realizing I have yet to tell her that I was with child.

"It is just what Catherine?" she asked taking a seat down near me "I am with child" I said slowly and she dropped a cup of tea she had been holding I jumped slightly. "Dear Lord are you serious?" she asked her voice nervous "yes I am why would I lie" I said standing up and walking away from her. "Could it be-" I quickly, but her off swinging around in rage, "NO!! I yelled startling her "NO MARIA IT IS NOT THE KING'S" I yelled.

Why must everyone ask me that? "If it was the King's do you not think I would still be Queen of England not the Duchess of Wiltshire" I knew it was my Spanish blood that fueled my anger but it always fueled Maria's. "Catalina de Aragon I am only trying to help you" she said her voice bitter "your advice has not helped me much" I spat angrily at her. "God forbid anyone try to help you the all mighty Princesa de Espana".

"Do you not dare mock me!" I screeched and she defiantly flipped her hair at me walking away "Lady de Salinas do you not dare turn your back to me you are naught but a servant" I said and she whipped around. I knew what I said was wrong Maria was always sensitive about her status but my anger shadowed my judgment. "You're Grace" she said her voice bitter with hate "LEAVE" I screeched at her my hands closed into tiny fists and I walked up to her "gladly" she spat and without thinking I slapped her across the face.

The room was quiet she took one more look at me before quickly leaving the room I sat down angry tears coming down my face. "Your Grace the Duke of Suffolk" my eyes widened as I quickly wiped the tears away making myself presentable "what is he doing here?" I said nervous of Thomas's reaction. "He has a letter from the Queen" I nodded "send him in" I said taking a deep breath she nodded and left the room.

A moment later Charles Brandon walked threw the doors "My Lady Wiltshire" he said with a smile "My Lord Suffolk" I said as he kissed my hand. "I have a letter for you from the Queen" I nodded my thanks turning my back to him as I opened it up.

_**Dearest Stepmother the Duchess of Wiltshire,**_

_**I have written with happy news but not what you are thinking. I am still not pregnant but I hope to me soon. I have written for an entirely different matter my brother George Boleyn is to be made Duke Rochford by the end of this week! I was excited when I learned that the King wished to grant on my brother this most gracious honor. The King has also decided that when you have your child if it is a boy he shall be made Duke of Pembroke. I know this must make you exceptionally happy just as it makes me I am sending for my brother today and hope to see him by early tomorrow.**_

_**Your daughter the Princess Mary of Wales is doing fine though she misses Your Grace very much but I have promised her she may see you soon. I hope that we shall be corresponding very much throughout your pregnancy for I like my sister Mary are very excited to have a new younger sibling. Mary shall be visiting at the end of the week and my father the Duke of Wiltshire is due to visit April 19-May 14 and will be given January off to await the birth of your child.**_

_**I along with my sister Mary hope to visit as well but I myself hope to be with child by that time so it might just be my sister Mary and brother George. I already informed the King that the Princess shall be given January with you so she might be able to spend sometime with her new sibling as well. I pray heartily you have a healthy and fast pregnancy and if there is anything you desire you need only ask and it shall be given.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Her Majesty Queen Anne of England**_

I could not believe it when I was told I was to spend the rest of my pregnancy at Hever I at least expected to have George to keep me company now I find I shall have no one at all. "Your Grace is everything all right" Suffolk said taking a step closer to me. "You are to take George with you when you return to Hampton Court" I said tucking the letter away. "And does that upset you?" he asked I could feel his breath on my back and I quickly took a few steps away "yes it does I shall miss him much while he is away".

I heard his low laugh was he took a few steps forward I turned around looking him in the eye "I know you do not like the Duke neither do I, bring me to your marriage bed and let me lay with you in his bed". His arms grabbed my hips his face leaning down to my own and without thinking my hand shot up and slapped him across the face his eyes grew wild with hate as he looked at me.

He pushed me violently back my back slamming into the wall with a thud I gasped in pain my arms instantly wrapping around my stomach. "My baby" I said breathlessly but he ignored me. His arms trapped me against the wall his strong hands holding my shoulders in place. "You may think yourself so high and mighty being of Spanish birth but you are lower then the rest of us. What marriage are you on now My Lady? I take it this is your third most women passed there second are considered whores or just looking for money which one are you I doubt the second".

It felt like I could not breath as he yelled into my fear tears softly fell from my eyes never thinking I would be caught in a situation like this. I knew when I was fighting with Thomas he would never dare hurt me I was still in the King's good graces but I was not sure of Charles Brandon who was being driven by anger.

"Why are you doing this" I asked feeling suffocated by him "I do not like women like you who believe they are too high born for other are you not a Princess of Spain yet you are married to a common Duke". He spat venomously pulling me towards him then slamming me against the wall suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach my grip tightened on my stomach as I let out a blood curling scream. The Duke of Suffolk quickly stepped back at least 10 feet away from me as some ladies came rushing in I felt the blood rush between my legs and soak my gown. The Dukes face was one at shocked and he looked around helplessly.

I screamed in sudden realization to what was happening "NO!!"I yelled as the Duke quickly rushed from the room I quickly I pushed my hand beneath my gown and quickly looked at it to see blood. "MY BABY!!" I screamed tears falling from my face as one of the guards quickly picked me up and brought me to my bedroom. He left quickly and the maids changed me from my gown into a fresh chemise where the doctor confirmed my worst fear.

"My Lady Wiltshire you have suffered a miscarriage I do not believe it has affected your ability to produce more children". I nodded tears pouring down my face "Catherine I am so sorry" Maria said taking my hand "if it was me who did this I could never-" I quickly cut her off. "It w-was not y-you" I stuttered "Suffolk?" she asked in horror and nodded her eyes widened "you must go and tell my husband as fast as you can".

**Maria de Salinas**

I hurried down to the stables followed by a manservant who was to come with me to Hampton. The Duke of Suffolk left and I doubted he would go back to Hampton I quickly mounted and started off pushing the horse as much as I could. It took most of the night and we soon had to take rest at a passing manor.

But when the light broke the sky we mounted once again reaching the Palace in less then an hour. I was grateful I made myself presentable when we spent the night at a manor who's name I could not remember. For now I focused myself on my task quickly finding the Duke of Wiltshire "My Lord!!" I said relieved when I finally found him. He was with his daughter the new Queen of England "Lady de Salinas" he said he said in confusion "Your Majesty" I quickly said to her and turned my attention back to the Duke.

"You must return to Hever at once" I said catching my breath "why? What has happened?".

**Thomas Boleyn**

An eerie chill crawled up my back as I looked into the ladies frenzied eyes. "Her Grace as suffered a miscarriage" she said and I felt my stomach dropped as I grabbed her violently by the shoulders "papa!" Anne said in surprise.

"What happened" I growled at her "I do not know but all I do know is that she was with the Duke of Suffolk when it happened it sounded as if they had been arguing though the maids said it sounded more like him yelling at her". Anger flooded threw me "where is the Duke now" Anne asked prying me away from the young women "we do not know he just left your son George is fine a bit shaken from Her Graces screams but well".

"Anne alert the King tell him I have ridden to Hever" I said quickly walking away "I will" she yelled after me.

It took me all night to finally reach the Castle but when I arrived I went straight my chambers. The maids were outside and I quickly confronted them "what happened?!" I growled and one brave one stepped forward. "The Duke of Suffolk and her were arguing but it sounded as if he was morally screaming at her I could not make it out and suddenly she started screaming I rushed in and she was on the floor near the wall".

I nodded darkly and pushed the doors open "leave!" I ordered and quickly all the servants scattered from the room. Catherine was in bed silently crying as I paced the room "I told you not to see to the Duke of Suffolk again!" I yelled at her causing more tears to pour down her face. I knew I was wrong but I could not help the growing anger inside me.

"H-he came w-with a l-letter from the Q-Queen" she stuttered threw tears "I do not care you should have not been alone with him now God dam it tell me what happened!". I said scrapping a chair up to her side of the bed her face was tearstained and heartbroken and I immediately softened under her frightened gaze.

I sighed getting in the bed and laying her in my lap wrapping my arms around her. She cried a little harder "shhh now tell me what happened I need to know". She nodded she took a moment steadying her voice before speaking on.

"Me and Maria had a f-fight and I sent her away but h-he came with a letter so I let him in. I read the letter and was saddened to learn George would be l-leaving he started a-advancing towards me and asked to s-share my b-bed I slapped him across the face when he tried to k-kiss me. And he grew angry he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the wall very h-hard….it hurt" she said and I nodded tightening my hold on her. "He started yelling at me saying I thought of myself too highly and that I was a w-whore for being on my third marriage and I was lower then he".

I closed my eyes and she went on "he t-then slammed m-me into the w-wall again a-a lot harder and I-it hurt I f-fell and there was b-blood". I hushed her as she cried "shh Catherine everything will be fine there is no need for such a fuss calm down Suffolk will pay for what he has done". She shook her head "no, it is not okay" she said tearfully "then what is wrong" I asked her pushing her ebony curls out of her face.

"You hate me" said and I inhaled sharply "no Catherine I do not hate you" I said slowly and she buried her face in my shoulder. "Yes you do, you are probably happy that I lost the b-baby" she said her voice cracking at the end. "Do not speak like that" I said as calmly as I could "how could you even accuse me of that" I said letting her go and getting out of the bed.

"Because when I told you I was pregnant you were upset and angry now that I am not the King cannot be angry at you". I knew what she was saying was true but I was not that cold heartened though some might believe. That child was still mine and I did not want it to die because of Charles Brandon "contrary to what you might believe I would never be thankful a child is dead especially when it is mine. Now rest the doctor said you could be on your feet in two days" and then I left the room.

**Anne Boleyn**

"I need to speak with the King" I said pushing passed the guards and into his office where he was meeting with a French ambassador "I need to speak with you" I said breathing hard. His eyes were hard as he led me to another room "what is the meaning of this!" he whispered in anger.

"It is the Duchess of Wiltshire" I said and his eyes grew wide "what has happened!" he said grabbing my shoulders. "I do not know for sure from what I have heard she has had a miscarriage after she and the Duke of Suffolk got into a fight".

His eyes widened "Suffolk" he whispered letting me go "yes".

**King Henry VIII**

_What has Suffolk done? _I thought as I let Anne go "send a letter to your father ask him for a recount of the events" Anne placed a letter in my hand "he sent one already" I nodded. "Guard!" I yelled and at least 4 ran in "find the Duke of Suffolk and bring him to the Tower of London promptly" they nodded filing out. I read the letter over quickly in surprise and anger.

"What did he do?" Anne asked curiously touching my shoulder I sighed, "he slammed her into a wall it seems he asked for her bed and she refused when he tried to kiss her she slapped him. The he went on to call her a whore" Anne's eyes widened and I crushed the letter in my hands.

"He killed my unborn sibling" Anne said quietly "he will pay Anne never fear".

**I hope you liked this chapter I spent many minutes on it lol please reveiw!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I made a mistake in the last chapter George Boleyn was the Viscount of Rochford not a Duke I'm sorry!**

**Ages-**

**Catherine-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-5**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Charles Brandon-33**

_April, 6, 1517_

I was finally allowed out of bed today. I was dressed in a grey down with emerald embroidery my hair was let down in a long dark ebony wave along my back. And I went about the halls like a ghostly shadow Thomas spent most of the day in his study and I in my chambers or the gardens. George was taken to Hampton Court Palace where he was made Viscount of Rochford I knew it was a great honor for him and when he heard of it he was very excited.

"Catherine" I heard Maria's voice whisper and I looked over to her "yes" I said looking up from my book. She came over and sat near me "I have a letter for you from Sir Thomas More" I sucked in breath quickly "how did you get it?" I asked stunned.

"Threw some very trustworthy people do you wish to read it?" I bit my lip and nodded half of me terrified I took the letter and looked around the room especially Lady Howard. "I wish to be alone" I called out and they all nodded leaving the room I opened the letter quickly Sir Thomas was a good friend. I knew he would never do anything as forward as the Duke.

_**My Lady Wiltshire,**_

_**I am very sorry to hear of the loss of your child. Though it be from the Duke I know you cared very much for it and in turn I pray vigilantly that God as a plan for you. I always pray that now since you are no longer with child you shall go to Spain.**_

_**I understand you wish to no longer fight for your marriage though I still believe that you are the true Queen of England. I will accept your wishes in seeing the King's new wife Anne Boleyn as Queen. Seeing how the Princess Mary is still heir but I believe truly that you shall find better happiness in Spain where the Duke of Wiltshire cannot get to you.**_

_**I truly do not believe that you could ever find happiness at Hever Castle and do not see why you wish to stay when you have nothing to stay for. I hope you shall heed my advice and pray for a return letter.**_

_**Sir Thomas More**_

I sighed, standing up _should I write him back?_I thought as the letter dropped from the ground to the floor I bent down to pick it up when someone else's hand shot down and grabbed it. I whipped around to yell at that very person and gasped when I saw Thomas's face

A crippling nausea came over me as he read the letter his face glowing with anger as his eyes met mine. "Where in the hell did you get this" he growled angrily stepping forward, I stood my ground as he glared down at me I could not just tell him Maria gave it to me. "TELL ME!" he yelled grabbing me by my hair and pulling my head back, my hands grabbed his jacket his eyes searched mine for a moment "the Spanish women Maria de Salinas gave it to you" he tugged harder and I gasped in pain.

"Yes" I finally admitted but he did not let go his eyes grew dark with anger and hate "how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with Sir Thomas More" he growled angrily. "How long have you been writing to him? Huh tell me now" I gasped as he let go of my hair turning his back to me "this was the first letter I received from him" I said honestly looking down at the floor as he began to circle me.

"Are you lying?!?!" he asked I shook my head "no, I promise" I said quietly and I could feel him behind me looming over me like a dark shadow. "Where you going to write back" he asked and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out "well?" he asked "no I was not" I said truthfully.

I heard him take a deep breath his hand trailing around my neck to my cheek forcing me to look over my shoulder at him "listen closely for this is the last time I shall say this" he said his hot breath wafting over my face. "I told you before not to speak with him and since that time I have been patient but I shall have it no more you are my wife, _my wife_ and you shall obey anything I say. I was right about the Duke of Suffolk was I not? When I tell you to stay away from someone I say it for a reason you are _not_ to question my judgment. If I every find you are speaking to Sir Thomas I shall slap you across the face so hard you shall wear the bruise for months".

My breathing was shallow was I looked into his eyes my neck started to cramp but I dare not move "do you understand?" he asked "y-yes" I stuttered and he turned my body to face him his hands resting on my shoulders. "Everything I do is for the best Catherine Sir Thomas More will led you into trouble just like that Spanish lady of your who will be dismissed" I nodded my breathing slow and steady. "Though you may not believe it I am doing this for your own good though they may care for you your friends are making very bad decisions ones that could hurt your daughter and yourself if you left England the King would bastardize Princess at once and I do believe you wish not for that. And if he caught you leaving I believe he would have you cropped at the neck and I do not wish for that to happen so please obey me"

He kissed me gently on the head then left walking out of the room "I expect you to dismiss Lady de Salinas when she comes in other then that I shall see you at supper". "Very well" I said breathing out I swallowed hard picking up the letter Thomas had dropped and placing it above a candle its words dripping with flames.

"My Lady" Maria said rushing in after Thomas left I placed the letter in the stone fireplace and turned around to see Maria standing worriedly before me. I had known Maria de Salinas for a long time ever since I came to England she has been with me but I knew Thomas was right the letter she gave me as dangerous it could hurt Mary and me very much. I had to think about my daughter now "Maria you bringing me that letter was stupid and foolish and I cannot believe I let myself read it" I said and her eyes grew wide.

"Catherine we-" I quickly cut her off "I am the Duchess of Wiltshire and will not be addressed by my name by a servant" Maria's jaw clamped shut but she pressed on. "_My Lady _I was only trying to help you" I took a deep breath "you helping me could have gotten me and my daughter hurt I am sorry Mistress de Salinas but you are dismissed from my services".

"You're dismissing me but I am your closest friend I have known you since you first came to England I have been there for you countless times". "I know Maria that is why is makes it all the more harder for me but believe me when I say that your friendship is something I value greatly but I cannot endanger my daughter" she nodded licking her lips "I shall leave then, ever word that has come between us shall stay private I will not betray your trust".

"Thank you Maria" I said as she left, the room was quiet I walked silently over to a chair where I sat down my eyes staring ahead into nothing and finally. A giant pearl shaped tear fell from my face falling onto my dress staining it.

"Lady Wiltshire!" Lady Howard said rushing into the room after an hour of silence "yes" I said impatiently "His Grace wishes to see you in his study he says it is urgent" I nodded and picked my skirts up and walked briskly down the halls. I knocked lightly on his study door "come in" he said and I walked in shutting the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me" I said taking a seat in front of him "yes I did the King and Queen shall be visiting tomorrow" I nodded "is that all?" I asked as he read threw the papers on his desk. "No George has been given Grimston Manor where he shall now reside as master of his own house". "So he will not be coming back to Hever" I said more to myself then he "no he shall not but fear not we are return to Court the Queen wishes you too". It was quiet before he began to speak this time his voice was soft "Charles Brandon has been found in Rochester" I bit my lip nodding "what is to happen to him?" I asked curiously.

Thomas leaned back in his chair he then motioned for me to come around the desk and I did so curiously. I lowered myself timidly down to sit on his knee and his arm wound around my waist one hand pushing a piece of my dark hair out of my face. "He had his title taken from him and is in the Tower of London at the King's pleasure".

I nodded "and why did I have to sit on your knee for you to tell me this?' I inquired and he pressed on "because there is a second part" my body grew ridged and his hold on my waist grew tighter. "Brandon accuses you of trying to bed him and that he simply said no but you tried to kiss him so he pushed you away and you fell into the wall".

I let out a breath my eyes wide tears starting to form "that is not what happened!" I said trying to stand up but found because of his hold it was impossible. "Calm down" he said holding me in place "they were interrogating him and lies are beginning to come out there is no need to fear no one believes him".

"No, someone is bound to and if the King listens to him, he and the King were always close" I said close to hysterics "the King is very upset with him and does not believe him he already wrote telling me so" I let my head rest on his shoulder taking a deep breath "why must everything always go wrong" I breathed tears falling into his coat.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I let her head rest on my shoulder and could feel her hopeless tears fall onto my jacket "everything will be fine Catherine" I aid quietly stroking her hair. "That is what many people have told me but nothing ever goes right for me you out of all people should know that". She said her voice quiet and hushed "we all have difficulties in our lives but you should not drone on them for if you do they will consume you".

She let out a shaky breath and it sweetly tickled at my neck "I am on my third marriage the first two did not go well the odds are against me and many people think me to be a-" I quickly cut her off before should could say it. "Do not say that for you shall be speaking lies if you do" light blue eyes looked into mine innocently trusting what I was saying.

Her head once again rested on my shoulder "is Mary to come as well?" her voice whispered "yes she is" and I knew that made her happy. I rubbed her back and soon her tears stopped "Catherine?" I asked "yes" her voice weakly said "let us have something and retire early tonight we have much to do tomorrow" she nodded standing up. My hand stayed protectively around her waist as I led her down to the dining room.

**Catherine Boleyn**

He was being very king something I was not quiet used to but I was thankful for it. We had duke and fruit I was starting to fall asleep when he finally said it was time for bed. My eye snapped open in surprise when he lifted me off the ground "Thomas!" I said fully awake now "shh Catherine you were about to fall asleep" he said pushing the door to our room open stepping in.

The maids quickly came in and helped me take off my dress and then quickly left, I combed my hair tying it back with a red ribbon before taking my rosary in my hands and kneeling at the cross to pray. I whispered in the soothing Latin soon the words I did not even notice Thomas had walked in the room he did not bother me as usual just let me pray.

A few minutes after I noticed him I stood up making the sign of the cross and blew out my candle as I got into bed. The covers were warm and inviting as I slipped into bed Thomas's arms wrapped around my stomach not forcefully but gently I twisted my body around cuddling into him falling asleep peacefully.

_April, 7, 1517_

In the morning I awoke to Thomas's voice "Catherine the King and Queen shall be arriving soon" he said and I quickly dragged myself from the bed. I was dressed in a gown of yellow made of silk with ermine trimming. The embroidery was a light pink in laced with beautiful diamonds the neckline was square with pearl studded trimming.

My hair was made into an intricate elaborate of coils hanging down my back with a French Hood tied into my hair. I walked down the steps to meet Thomas waiting in the parlor he stared at the clock as I entered. "Well" I asked walking towards him timidly his eyes widened slightly at my appearance "very good" he said taking my arm. The sun was shining brightly they sky a cloudless blue the distant and faint sound of the King's routine could be heard marching up the road. My excitement on seeing my only child Mary was mounting as the first people came into view.

Finally after the long march of people the King and Queen came into view followed by a carriage containing my little girl Mary. "You're Majesties" we both said bowing respectfully "Wiltshire we must speak" the King said ignoring me as he jumped from the horse. "Of course Your Majesty" he said entering the Castle "stepmother" Anne said as she got help down from her horse walking over and hugging me lightly. "Your daughter the Princess Mary" she said as Mary tumbled towards me I picked her up with a laugh "oh my darling girl did I not say I would see you soon" I said kissing her head.

"Mama!" was all she said hugging me tightly "Lady Bryan please bring the Princess to her chambers then show her to the gardens" I said handing my Mary off to her she nodded and with a bow walked away. "I was very sorry to hear what had happened you can be sure that Charles on will not get away with what he has down". I smiled lightly at her

For some reason trusting in her words "I thank you Your Majesty it means very much that you say that" I said looking down at the stone floor as we walked into the Castle. "Please call me Anne when we are in private" she said her eyes bright "very well….Anne" I said awkwardly but she smiled regardless.

"I know my father already told you but I wish to ask you myself" she started "would it please you to come back to Court?" I knew I did not have a choice and she had to know that herself but I smiled "it would please me greatly Anne" I said quietly and she laughed with happiness.

"I have very good news" she said with a mischievous smile "and what is that?" I asked wearily watching her as she let out a small giggle. "I am with child" she whispered to me and my eyes widened "are you sure" I said leading her into the parlor. "I am sure at least 6 weeks doctor said" I stopped dead in my tracks 6 weeks ago I was still Queen of England and married to the King she must have realized what she said for her eyes widened.

"I am sorry" she whispered quietly "there is no need" I said sitting down not meeting her eyes I could not. "Does the King know?" I asked looking down at my hands "no he does not I was going to tell him tonight at supper but if-" I cut her off quickly. "No you are the Queen you may do as you please tell him tonight I know he shall be very happy" she smiled lightly and left to her own chambers. I dismissed my ladies moving over to the window I sat down staring over the beautiful gardens.

She had slept with the King whilst he was still married to me that was why he needed to marry her quickly. I wanted to scream at her and call her every name I could think of but now I could not for she was Queen of England. But I knew Henry would not long stay faithful to her he was not the sort of man that could and she was still too young to understand that she was still only 16.

I stayed in my rooms till lunch which I was to have with Mary in the gardens it was a simple lunch leftover from dinner last night. When we were finished Mary ran into the maze and I followed her she giggled upon seeing a butterfly and set her heart on catching that butterfly. "Be careful Mary" I called as she jumped her little arms reaching towards the sky. She spent 5 minutes jumping till she finally caught it but when she had the tiny insect in her hands she screamed in fright "MAMA!" she yelled jumping into my arms.

"Mary it is all right" I said with a bemused smile "it icky" she said her small voice frightened "do not be afraid Mary it cannot hurt you" she looked up "promise" she said and I nodded "with all my heart". "Your Grace the Princess must retire for her afternoon nap" the Lady Bryan said bowing to me "yes I know" I said kissing Mary's head before she left with Lady Bryan.

**Thomas Boleyn**

"Thomas is there any chance she is lying" the King asked leaning against a wall I lying knew he was talking about Catherine. "Your Majesty I am sure she was very distraught over this I doubt she would lie". I was surprised that he would even be asking me this and I started to remember Catherine's words from earlier. Yes he and Charles Brandon were good friends but I never thought he would accuse Catherine of lying.

"But are you sure she was not just pretending" he said and I was shocked I knew he was going to keep asking my till I agreed. "I do not know Your Majesty you know her better then I" I said quietly and he nodded "send for her I wish to talk to her alone" I nodded and quickly left the room. "Catherine" I said getting her attention as she walked back in from the gardens "yes" she said curiously.

"The King wishes to speak with you alone" she nodded her eyes looked concerned but she went to my office.

**Catherine Boleyn**

I knocked on his door opening only when the King said I could I was nervous why did he want to speak with me. I looked back at Thomas he was not coming in with me but there was something in his eyes that worried me. They were sad and regretful why would he be regretful? I thought as I closed the door behind me.

"Catherine please sit" he said motioning for me to take my usual chair but I shook my head. "If you do not mind I wish to stand" I said wearily and he nodded sitting on the edge of Thomas's desk.

"I believe you know that Charles Brandon is in the Tower of London" I nodded "yes Thomas told me yesterday" I said seeing where this was going. "I do believe you know about the charges he put against you" I nodded I forced my hands to stay by my side. "Are they true?" he asked and my eyes grew wide "no they are not" I said offended and the King took a few steps closer to me.

I looked down at the ground not meeting his graze "I have given him back his title" he said grabbing my face and forcing me to look him in the eye. "Suffolk is a good friend of mine, now tell me the truth" he said glaring down at me "I swear on my life that what he says is lies". He stalked away from me slamming his fists against the table.

I jumped terrified "God dammit Catherine" he yelled I wanted to run but kept still inmy spot I would not lie to save Charles Brandon. "Tell the truth women" he yelled turning back around to face me "I am Henry" I said threw tears "why would I lie?" I said "BECAUSE YOU DO NOT WANT PEOPLE TO SEE YOU FOR THE WHORE YOU ARE!!"

Though he did not touch me it felt like he had slapped me across the face I stumbled back in surprise and pain. "No" I said weakly covering my face with my hand as tears rapidly fell down "I am just trying to find the truth Catherine" he said his voice much calmer. "No" I said threw tears "you are trying to find your own truth you do not care about me or anyone else that he hurts".

His face grew in anger "SHUT UP" he yelled and I flinched "I will not put the Duke to death but rather let him off with a warning" my eyes were wide "but he-" I started but he cut me off. "No Catherine he did not do anything" Henry said his face glowing in anger "YES HE DID!" I yelled in anger "he killed-"before I could finish my sentence a loud slap resounded across the room.

It stung like a thousand knives slicing across my face I whimpered as my body slammed against the floor. I heard a small cry and looked over to see me daughter Mary in the door way her eyes wide with fright. "Mary" I said weakly touching my face lightly. She ran away Lady Bryan quickly following her I started to get up whenthe King yelled at me.

"I never said you could get up" he growled looking down on me "why must you be so cruel" I whimpered helplessly "it is not my fault you are so weak". He said his voice bitter with hate. "Why do you treat me this way did I not bend to your will and sign the papers and marry the Duke as you pleased?" I said hiding my face in the crook of my arm.

"That is not the point!" he growled annoyed picking me up by my shoulder "then what is it?" I said tearfully as he held me at arms length. "You were not supposed to get with child so quickly" he said pushing me away from him I stared at him confused. "You will let your jealousy override your judgment?" I said my voice soft as he turned his back to me.

"You are not the Henry I knew once the fair, honest and kind King I once knew seems to no longer be here" he sighed, "Catherine I said shut up" he said quietly I whipped a tear away and gently touched my stinging cheek. "You hit me in front of our daughter" I said weakly and he slammed his fist down again "I did not know she was there" he turned around and I stepped back in fear.

"All you have ever done is lie Catherine" I opened my mouth to speak but found I could not I tried again. "I have never lied" I said confused at what he is speaking of "your marriage to my brother it was consummated" he said his face turning once again in anger. "Why are you speaking of these lies? I have never lain with your brother and I do not see why that matters now we are divorced".

My mind turned and suddenly it clicked "no, Henry no, I signed those papers for you, you promised Mary would remain a Princess". He shook his head "Anne is not yet with child I am starting to think this all a bad idea there is another girl though, she was a former maid of your Jane Seymour."

"No Henry!" I said remembering Anne was going to tell him tonight "just be patient theses things take time" I said backing away as he stepped forward moving a piece of hair from my face. His eyes glazing over as he looked into mine I turned away from him "Catherine" he whispered gently touching my reddening cheek. "Henry please don't" I whispered closing my eyes I heard his teeth grind and he stepped away "leave" he spat venomously and I quickly did so running from the room.

I went straight to Mary's rooms where she was on her bed crying "Mary" I whispered sitting down near her. "Mama?" she said looking up at me "mama okay?" she asked hugging my neck tightly "I am fine Mary do not worry for me" she pulled back touching my cheek lightly it still stung and would hopefully not bruise.

She then kissed it lightly and I smiled "papa mean" she said her tiny baby features turning in anger "no sweet girl papa is not mean" I said taking her on my lap. "He was just upset and made a mistake and you must not remind him of it remember you are Princess of Wales granddaughter to Isabel of Castle and Ferdinand of Aragon and most importantly my daughter".

She smiled "love you" I hugged her tightly "I know baby now forget what happened and remember to do what Lady Bryan tells you too".

She smiled as I walked out.

Suddenly I bumped into Thomas he grabbed my hand and dragged me into an empty room shutting the door "what happened" he insisted I could not tell who emotion he was in for I could not see threw his mask. "He is going to let Suffolk go be believes him" I said bitterly trying to leave but he caught my wrist pulling me towards him.

"He hit you" he said more as a statement touching my red cheek lightly "yes" I hissed in pain "why?" he demanded "I told him that I was not lying but he would not listen he called me a-" he stopped my gently putting his hand over my mouth.

"I know Catherine I heard" I whispered tears started to pool in my eyes "Mary saw him hit me" I said my voice a void of emotion. "Have you talked with her?" he asked and I nodded "It will be all right do not listen to him he is only driven by his emotions he cares greatly for Suffolk and does not want him hurt".

He held me closely to me and I savored the calm I neither hated nor loved Thomas but there was a peace between us and I was thankful for that now. The rest of the day I spent with Thomas peacefully strolling in the gardens and finally it was time for supper. Mary was not to dine with us for she was still too young to eat with the adults.

The King and Queen sat on either ends of the table while I sat across from Thomas we ate in silence till Anne finally spoke up. "I have something I wish to share with you all" she said quietly and everyone looked up to her curiously. "Well sweetheart" Henry said eating a piece of venison "My Lady stepmother knows already and I wished to wait a bit longer to tell you but I fine I cannot contain it any longer I am with child".

Henry smiled happily "leave" he ordered us all and we did so with a bow.

"You knew she was with child?" Thomas asked as we walked back to our chambers I started to undo my hair combing furiously at the knots till my hair was silken perfection "yes" I said my old anger coming back. "And what is that tone for" he growled as we entered our empty chambers "do you know she is 6 weeks pregnant think Thomas 6 weeks ago I was Queen of England" I snarled angrily.

"So" he said taking his jacket off "so that child is a bastard in the Pope's eyes" I snapped at he quickly walked over grabbing my shoulders "do not say that" he growling he then turned me around and angrily started out on the strings of my gown. "When the Pope hears how far along she is-" he stopped me, pushing my dress from my shoulders turning me around and crushing my lips to his.

He then picked me up and pushed me onto the bed "no we cannot" I said pushing him away from me and crawling under the blankets. "And why is that" he said grabbing my wrist forcing me to turn over to him "we are now allowed to my doctors orders. He grumbled blowing out his candle turning his back to me as he fell asleep I quietly turned over and let my eyes drift close.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

I giggled as Henry nuzzled my neck "you should have told me sooner" he said as cuddled into him "I wanted to be sure" I said looking up into his eyes. I bit my lip nervously then started to speak again "you struck Catherine" I said my voice quiet and unsure. "Yes I did Anne and that is none of your concern" he said his voice annoyed.

"Why?" I asked my eyes staring off he sighed "I questioned her about Charles's side of the story she said he was lying and accused me of trying to make her agree with Charles so he could be saved. I told her that I was not going to punish Charles and that I gave him back his title" my eyes grew wide.

"Henry he killed my sibling though it was young it was still my sibling" I said my voice high I could not believe he would accuse her of lying. "If she was lying then why did Brandon run and not defend himself?" I questioned my lips pressed together "Charles Brandon is a very good friend Anne I grew up with him" he said trying to defend himself. "And Catherine is your first wife and mother to your heir" I said sitting up.

"You think what I did was wrong?" he asked looking into my eyes "honestly yes if you let him get away with this who knows what else he would do after". Henry licked his lips nervously "so I should set an example of him" I nodded "he killed the Queen's sibling and tried forcing himself upon her when she was with child. He nodded his head letting out a deep breath.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**So I didn't get that many reviews last chapter I'm hoping for more with this one! So yes Henry is a complete ass to Catherine and Charles Brandon so far is going to live. And Anne is pregnant is it the son the King wants of another daughter?**


	7. Chapter 7

******I would like to thank pebbles989, Renai-85 and Vain x Life Poetess for reveiwing!**

**Ages-**

**Catherine-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-5**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Charles Brandon-33**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_April, 9, 1517_

Two days passed Henry and Anne were in marital bliss and now everything seemed to be perfect for them Anne was pregnant and Henry just knew it was the son he longed for. I for one was not so sure I knew that no women can control what their child is. When I was pregnant with Mary he was sure she was the long awaited son but bitter disappointment followed when I had my beautiful little girl. I knew the moment he saw her that it would never be the same he had wanted a son so badly now that I knew he would stop at nothing.

I cannot say that I did not see a divorce coming but I will admit I tried to ignore it I did not want anything to happen to my little girl though. She was my world and I loved her so much the first sign came when he no longer visited my bed but rather went to those of my maids. I knew that nothing would ever be the same but I just thought that after a while he could come back to me for I could still bare children I could still give him a son.

But he did not think so and instead he met a new lady of mine Anne Boleyn who isnow his Queen and the stepmother to my daughter.

"My Lady Wiltshire" a maid said snapping me out of my revere.

"Yes" I said setting my bible down and standing up.

"His Grace wishes you to know that he shall dine alone tonight and that you shall be leaving in the morning for Eltham Palace and that he wishes for you to come walk in the gardens with him".

I pursed my lips and remembered last night when we fought he was absolutely getting on my nerves. "Tell His Grace that I would rather not" she nodded and left the room and I looked at my reflection. I was wearing a black gown with gold embroidery my hair was let down in elegant curls down my back with a black see threw netting pinned in my hair. I then went and knelt down by the pew that was in the far corner of our room and began to pray for my daughter.

After 20 minutes suddenly the door burst open and in stomped a very annoyed Thomas who grabbed under my shoulders and pulled me up. He quickly turned me around to face him and glared down at me "I have asked you nicely to come walk with me in the gardens trying to be kind and all I get in return is utter disobedience."

I glared up at him "I do not wish to walk in the gardens" I said annoyed.

"I do not care what you wish when I ask you to walk with me in the gardens you shall come and walk with me in the gardens" I quickly pulled away from him.

"You cannot order me about like I am a child" I said my voice bitter with annoyance.

"You shall do as I say" he growled stepping forward.

He suddenly walked back to the door and he pulled out a key I quickly followed him "what are you doing!?" I said as he locked the door.

"As you can clearly see I am locking the door" he said his voice mocking me.

"And why are you doing that" I asked as he stepped out the door I went to follow him but he pushed me back my eyes went wide as he started to shut the door I quickly caught it.

"You shall stay in this room till you learn how to act like a wife and not a child" he shoved my hand away and shut the door with a click.

I did not believe it at first and tried and failed to open the door "Thomas let me out!" I yelled but was only answered by his fading footsteps. I kicked the door in frustration and stomped back to sit on the couch I had hoped he would only keep me locked in for only a few hours but as morning turned to afternoon and soon the sun began to set. The only time a person entered my rooms was when supper was served and even then they did not talk to me.

I had gotten myself out of my dress with great difficulty and combed my hair till it was tangle free. I sat in my chemise on the chair looking into the dancing flames when I heard the door open I quickly looked upto see Thomas walk into the room I glared at him before looking back into the flames. He walked over to me slowly leaning down and kissing my cheek lightly I pulled away and got up to go to bed but he caught me his arms coiled around my waist and lower back trapping me in my spot.

"How was your day?" he asked me his voice held a hint of laughter in it.

"Do not speak to me" I spat but did not try to get away I knew it was useless his arms were like iron bars I could not escape.

"I can speak to you if I please" he said resting his head on mine.

"What you did was cruel and I hate you for it" I said bitterly and he laughed.

"But you did learn your lesson did you not?" he asked his voice calmly and playful.

"I hated it" I said pushing against him in my uselessly attempt.

"Yes I know you did but you are my wife do you understand that and when I say walk with me in the gardens I expect you to do so".

I looked down not wanting to look in his face as I nodded in agreement "am I allowed to do anything" I said as he finally let me go.

"Something's yes, but when I saw something I expect it to be followed" I left it to him to blow out the candles and got into bed dragging the light covers over me.

"Tomorrow we shall leave for Eltham we shall be riding in our own carriage at the end of the procession." I nodded closing my eyes as he got ready for bed and flew out the candles

"How is my daughter Princess Mary" I asked once he settled in bed wrapping his arms around me.

"The Princess is fine and healthy though she missed you today" I sighed

"She would not have missed me if you did not lock me in my rooms" I said softly

"And you would not have been locked in the rooms if you were not so insufferable". That ended the argument and I closed my eyes softly falling asleep.

_April, 10, 1517_

The morning started off badly it was raining outside and the sky looked as if it would storm but the King would not be delayed in returning to the Palace so we had to ride threw the rain. I was dressed in a black and white traveling gown my hair tied up Thomas quickly helped me into the carriage before the rain could soak us. The windows were fogged by the rain and I could not help but stare out in anxiety "it shall be fine" I heard Thomas's voice say from beside me I nodded biting my lip and sitting back.

We started off about half an hour after we were in the carriage I clasped my gloved hands nervously looking out the window. Suddenly there was a bright flash and my eyes grew wide I knew it was childish I was 32 years old I should not be afraid of thunderstorms but I could not held myself. I closed my eyes tightly as the loud bang shuddered the sky I muffled my scream and Thomas's arm quickly wrapped around me pulling me close to him

"Tis only a little thunder there is not need to be frightened" the ride to Eltham was longer then the ones we had last taken "we shall arrive in 5 days" Thomas said my eyes widened I had always disliked moving it always took so much time.

The thunder did not stop till late at night when the drivers switched so we could ride on throughout the night I laid against Thomas and slept. The days were boring and we were on the 4th day I looking out the window and sighed wishing to be at the Palace already. I fidgeted in my seat looking out the window my legs aching to be able to walk but that would be very unladylike "Catherine will you not stay still" Thomas finally stopped and I quickly sent him a glare which he returned.

"This is absolutely thee most mundane trip I have ever taken" I said with my head held high "we have barley spoken for 4 days and it seems it will never end" he rolled his eyes.

"My dear are you ever happy?" he mocked I pressed my lips together.

You are intolerable" I snapped turning away from him he laughed and grabbed my waist pulling be over to him. My eyes widened as he dragged me onto his lap "what are you doing" I seethed and he quieted me with a long suffocating kiss.

His kiss trailed down my neck and my collarbone "Thomas the windows" I said appalled and he reluctantly pulled away pulling the cloth down over his the light quickly leaving the carriage.

"Go ahead" he growled annoyed and I leaned over and did the same to mine. Darkness quickly inhabited the small carriage I was had hoped he would have just stopped his advances, his kisses trailed back over my neck landing just above my pulse. I let out a short gasp but he heard it and I felt his smile against my neck.

"Thomas no" I said as he in one swift movement had me on my back.

"No one will see and no one will ever know" I felt his hands pull up my gown. My once neat hair had been pulled down and spilt across the seat I gasped at his assault on my neck continued kissing tenderly the roughly. Suddenly his trail of kisses went cold and I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me.

"Are you done?" I asked my voice soft staring up into his eyes.

"I have only just begun my dear" he said leaning down and kissing my lips greedily his hands wrapping my legs around his waist. Suddenly there was a knock against the door "yes" Thomas called his body still above mine

"Your Grace the King has gone off hunting you may come have lunch with the Queen in the field".

"Very well" he said as the guard walked away he looked down at me but did not move he kissed my gently before sitting up and straightening out. I did the same removing all the pins from my hair letting it fall down my back I rearranged my dress with a blush then was helped out of the carriage by Thomas. The sun was shinning down and I sighed in content stretching my legs

"Mama fower" Mary said running up to me Lady Bryan close behind. She handed me a white daisy with a smile.

"Thank you my little Princess" I said leaning over and kissing her head. She giggled and grabbed my hand leading me over to the field where Anne was sitting with some of her ladies.

"How is the ride so far" Anne asked innocently and I opened my mouth at loss for words.

"Fine" I finally said and she looked at me a little confused but quickly moved passed it.

"Henry insisted that he had to hunt" she said looking back into the trees behind us where you could hear the distant yelling.

"Papa in dare?" Mary asked pointing to the tree's I smiled.

"Yes papa is hunting" she nodded going back to picking flowers. I smiled as she twisted the flowers into chains with the help of Lady Bryan.

I ate quickly the field was peaceful as Anne and her ladies laughed and giggled over something that I was not paying attention to. My mind wandered a moment before a scream snapped me back into reality. My mind ran wild as I looked over to see my daughter's frightened gaze looking down into the grass.

And as fast as I could I ran over and picked her up and there curled amongst the innocent flowers lay a hissing ball of scales. I jumped back quickly "Mary did it bite you?!" I asked frantic as a guard ran over and killed it she nodded holding her small arm for me to see. I felt my head go light and almost fell back but quickly caught myself

"Catherine!" Thomas said coming to my side quickly.

"It bit her" I said my face as white as snow my voice was close to hysterics and he quickly took Mary from my arms looking at her arm with close eyes.

"It does not look like it is swelling that is a good sign" I bit my lip nervously; I hated hearing my daughters cries and I felt Anne behind me.

"What happened!!" she asked her voice laced with worry.

"She was bitten by a snake" I said looking down at the small green creature that was not dead.

"Your Grace I know this snake well tis not poisonous" I looked to Thomas who was nodding.

"You are right" he said handing her back to me Mary held tightly to me her bitten arm pressed against his chest "someone send a messenger to the King to inform him of what has happened". Thomas yelled walking back to the carriages for a bandage to cover Mary's arm.

**King Henry Tudor**

I had killed three deer so far and laughed as Thomas Knivert killed his first "when does Your Majesty wish to go back?" asked Henry Norris and I looked up at the sky.

"A few more deer my friend" I said pushing my horse forward

"Your Majesty!" came a voice from the clearing I straightened up peering threw the trees.

"What is it!" I called as the boy stopped his horse next to mine.

"The Princess Mary was bitten by a snake it is not poisonous" I did not let him finish before I raced out of the woods.

"Where is my daughter!" I yelled jumping from my horse.

"She is with the Duchess of Wiltshire in her carriage My Lord" Lady Bryan said bowing to be and I quickly went to Catherine's carriage where she was alone with our daughter.

"Papa!" Mary said with tearful eyes holding her arms out to me once she saw I was close I picked her up and held her close.

"Mary are you all right?" I asked her kissing her head .

"She is fine only frightened" Catherine said but her eyes still held worry for our small daughter.

"Why was no one watching her" I spat her eyes widened in hurt and offense.

"She was being watched Henry the snake was hiding we did not see it" she said as she got out of the carriage and stood up to her full height.

"What kind of mother lets her young daughter play in the tall grass alone" I snapped at her, her eyes grew wide and tears started to form tears that she would not let fall.

"Papa, mama save me" Mary said her eyes held worry for her mother and my mind revolted back to her seeing me hit her mother. I instantly knew why she was so frightened and I sighed looking across to Catherine.

"When I heard her scream I picked her up as fast as I could" Catherine said her voice quiet.

"I am sorry I was just worried about Mary" I said with a sigh Mary snuggled against my neck I looked at her arm it was not swelling and only had two little red marks on them. "We shall set off got Eltham again" I said walking back to the carriage with Mary.

"Mama!" she yelled her voice tearful and my eyes grew wide.

"I think she wishes to ride with you" I said handing her over to her but she cried again.

"Mama and papa" she said staring between us both.

"She wants to ride with both of us" Catherine said quietly I swallowed hard and looking into my daughters innocent blue eyes. She was frightened I could tell this was her first time getting bitten by a snake it was selfish of me to not realize she would want both her parents.

"Very well I shall ride with you then".

**Catherine Boleyn**

My eyes widened as Henry handed Mary to me and went to tell Thomas and Anne of the new seating arrangements. Thomas and Anne were going to ride together but I feared Thomas's jealousy.

Henry stepped into the carriage and Mary settled herself between us the silence was awkward and suddenly I wished to be riding with Thomas again.

"A week after we arrive at Eltham Mary will be sent to Ludlow in the Welsh Marches where she will be given her own Court" I nodded.

"Very well may I visit her?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"Of course she is your daughter after all" I smiled lightly.

"Thank you" I murmured and he nodded I prayed that this trip would be over soon Henry and me sitting close like this with our daughter between us, it just seemed like a month ago when everything was fine. Mary leaned against my side her eyes slowly falling as she cuddled into her father and I.

"Charles Brandon is to be kept in the Tower for 5 years his title has been removed and he is no longer welcome at Court". Henry said quickly looking out the window not evening looking once over to see how I reacted.

"I thank Your Majesty then for I know how difficult it must have been to do that to a friends of your whom you grew up with" I said humbly looking down at Mary's calm face.

"You were right Catherine I should have not tried to get you to lie to save him and I am very sorry for that" he said sounding sincere.

We rode together for the rest of the day but when night fell Lady Bryan took Mary back to her carriage and Henry left for Anne's.

"I bid you goodnight My Lady" Henry said with a bow of his head.

"My Lord" was all I said as he shut the door behind him I sighed looking out my window before the door reopened and I looked to see Thomas getting in the carriage his face revealing nothing.

"What did you and the King discuss?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Charles Brandon is to be in the Tower for 5 years he is not welcome at Court and his title removed". He nodded but looked at me purposefully my eyes widened "Mary was in the carriage with us the whole time" I said offended and he nodded looking away. I wanted to scream he was just so, so I just cant explain it. He knew just what to do to get on my last nerve "why must you always think the worst of me" I said annoyed.

"I was not thinking the worst of you _madam"_ he sneered I clenched my teeth together to keep from saying something I would regret. "Is there something you wish to say my dear?" Thomas asked mockingly.

"Yes there is actually but I think not to say it" I snapped annoyed at his high attitude his face turned grim.

"Tell me then" he said coming closer to me and I forced myself not to shrink back in fear.

"You are thee most insufferable man I had ever had the displeasure of knowing you force me about like I was nothing but a child and I rarely receive respect or any kind treatment from you" I finally said. His eyes were dark his face inches from mine a shiver of fear ran down my spine he sensed it an a slow smile came over his face.

"Do you consent?" he asked pulling my body to face his, his hand climbing up my skirt my blue eyes glared into his cold ones.

"I would never" I said my heavy Spanish accent coming threw he let out a small laugh pushing me back I bit my lip. I would not cry out for I knew that was what he wanted he pulled me close to him.

And I began to shake slightly he laughed in my ear he then kissed my cheek softly pulling away and sitting back up. I nervously looked at him sitting back up slowly pushing my dress down.

He was playing with my head and I did not like it at all I sent a glare over to him and but his lazy smile would not leave his face a sudden knock at the door made me jump.

"What" Thomas asked clearly annoyed.

"We are reached Eltham Palace your rooms are ready" the boy said with a quick bow the carriage was in front of a large Palace and I smiled softly memories flooding back at me. We waited till the King and Queen had left and made our way to out new chambers I sighed in content as my dress was taken off I had grown very tired of it. The knots where combed from my hair and I happily went to bed nervous of what tomorrow might bring.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank ****Vain x Life Poetess, undesirable1, pebbles989 and Renai-85 for reviewing your imput of my story means a lot! **

**Ages-**

**Catherine-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-5**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Charles Brandon-33**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The sky was clouded when I awoke the next morning the breeze was slow and lazy but held a to it that wafted across the room. I sighed rolling onto my back opening my eyes fully to the room around me Thomas was sitting up looking down at some papers in his lap.

"You slept later the usual" he observed quietly not looking away from his papers I sat up slightly

"What time it is?" I asked quietly.

"It is 8" he said quietly shifting the papers my eyes stared at him widely I usual woke at 5 but slept in 3 hours. I let myself fall back against the pillows staring out the window sleeping in was not something I was used to.

"So are we going to stay in bed all day" I asked as I tried to get out but his hand clamped down on my leg.

"The King and Queen are to spend the day in seclusion celebrating the Queen's pregnancy". He said placing the papers on the desk next to the bed and leaning over me. He pushed piece of my dark ebony hair from my cheek staring down at me it soon became uncomfortable and I looked away.

"Well that means that we have nothing to do today seeing how they are hidden away in their chambers" he said touching my cheek, I flinched away from him.

"I have my daughter Mary I could spend time with" I said taking shallow breaths Thomas let out a low laugh.

"She is spending the day with the King and Queen as well" I took in a sharp breath.

'She is spending the day with them" I said more to myself then to him but he answered anyway.

"They have every right to she is after all their heir" I knew that but still the fact that Mary was spending time with Anne Boleyn and she was acting like her mother broke my heart. "Do not tell me you have grown jealous?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Do you live to torment me?" I asked turning my head to look up at him as he leaned lazily over me.

"Contrary to what you might believe no I do not I have more important things to do" he said dipping his head lowly to kiss my jaw.

"And what exactly would that be" I said my voice hard with annoyed as he grabbed my neck pulling my completely under him.

"That is none of your concern" he said tugging at my chemise. I felt like I had swallowed a rock and could not speak for a few moments.

"Can you not force yourself upon me" I said as my chemise was lifted from my body.

"Can you not fight; you are after all my wife you are bound under contract to bend to my will and pleasure. Have I not been kind to you when Brandon made you miscarry _my_ child and when the King believed you were lying and all I get his your hatred and utter disobedience" he seethed forcing me to look at him. "The least you could do is not fight me when you get the chance and give me some God dam children".

He pushed me away from him and got out of the bed I quickly grabbed for my chemise slipping it over my head before looking down at my hands.

We spent the rest of the morning in our chambers finally around noon he let me leave for the chapel. I was dressed in a dark black gown with silver embroidery my ebony curls falling down my face in a silken wave. I heard Mass solemnly looking forward the whole time but I could feel the Court member's stares against my back.

I then walked quietly to the library where I knew Thomas would be when suddenly I felt someone grab my arm. I panicked turning around to see Sir Thomas More smiling down at me my breath hitched in my throat and fear engulfed me.

"Sir Thomas I am not supposed to see you" my voice was full of fear as he dragged me down an empty hallway.

"I know that but it cannot be of your own accord can it?" he inquired looking down at me he let my arm go and I quickly held it close to my body.

"Yes it is, now please I must leave" I said turning away from him but he once again pulled me back.

"Come away with me Catherine to Spain to anywhere" he said his voice husky.

"Sir Thomas I am married and so are you" I said shocked at what he was asking me.

"That does not matter" he said gently touching my cheek I pulled away glaring up at him.

And without expecting it he quickly leaned down kissing my gently I pulled away shoving him away from him.

"Catherine" I heard Thomas's cold angry voice say and I looked around to see him standing at the end of the hall fear engulfed me. He walked down the hallway slowly I swallowed hard.

"Thomas I did not-" I started in fright but he cut me off.

"Sir Thomas what in God's name are you doing with my wife" he said coldly pushing me behind him walking forward to Sir Thomas.

"I was only talking to her Your Grace there is nothing to fear" Sir Thomas said arrogantly Thomas suddenly punched him straight in the face breaking his nose . I let out a terrified scream as he rained down punches on the defenseless humanist.

"Thomas stop!" I said grabbing his shoulder trying to pulling him away "Thomas please stop" I said helplessly. He suddenly stood up and whirled around looking down at me my eyes where wet with tears as I stared up at him terrified. Sir Thomas took that chance to punch Thomas in his jaw I quickly tightened my grip around his arm almost as if I was holding him back.

"Do you really wish to be with this monster" Sir Thomas growled holding his bloodied face.

I let out a frustrated cry "shut up! Please just shut up I know you are trying to help but I do not need it you only make things worse" I snapped he glared at both of us before walking away.

Thomas grabbed my shoulder painfully I winced "come dear I must speak to you in private" he said his voice clipped I nodded following him back to our chambers. We made it back without anyone seeing us.

Thomas grumbled as he let go of me as we entered the room I quickly dismissed the servants so they would not see him. "Thomas" I said wearily touching his shoulder

"What!" he yelled turning around and glaring down at me.

"Are you all right" I asked softly and he glowered down at me.

"Do you think I am all right Catherine" he sneered angrily.

"I was just asking" I said weakly looking down.

I bit my lip grabbing a cloth and dipping it in fresh water and gently touching and his face where blood slowly fell from his lip. He hissed in pain and grabbed my wrist pinning me close to his body and with his other hand grabbing the back of my hair.

"Did I not tell you to stay away from him? Let alone I walk down the hall and find you kissing him" He growled tugging at the tender strands I did not cry out as I wished too. "What did I say I was going to do if I ever found you with him?"

"I swear he dragged me down the hallway I told him to leave me alone he forced that kiss upon me that is why I pushed away". I said honestly hoping and praying he would not slap me but I closed my eyes in the anticipation.

I felt nothing and opened them slowly to see him looking down at me he let go of my hand and I returned to gently cleaning his face. When I was finished I took the slightly bloodied rag back to the water basin and placed it in watching the water turn a shade of pink.

I felt him behind me "so tell me my dear Sir Thomas forced you down my hallway and forced the kiss upon you?" he asked and I nodded quickly feeling his hands around my waist.

"Yes that is what happened" I said quietly as he turned me to face him his hands that rested on my hips dragging me close to him I did not fight knowing I was already on thin ice.

"The King will hear of this and I swear if I ever see Sir Thomas More again I shall kill him" I turned looking him in the face.

"You cannot kill him" I said astonished his eyes glared into mine.

"And why not" he snapped his arms wrapping around my waist tightly holding me to him I took a deep breath ignoring the feel of his body against mine.

"You shall get sent to the Tower murder is still murder and in God's eyes it is a sin" he pushed me back so I was sitting on my vanity my back pressed against the mirror I gasped "Thomas" I said shocked.

"You are mine Thomas More needs to learn that you are my wife and I am your husband and that you will have my children" he growled pushing my skirts above my knees.

He kissed me forcefully and I did not fight I just gave him what he desired opening my legs to him in hopes he would be gentle. I could feel his smile against my neck as he kissed above my pulse.

"Very good my dear" he whispered hooking his hands under my knees and pulling me close to him his hands then climbing up my back tearing the strings of my gown till it fell limp around my shoulders. "Catherine" he said picking me off the vanity pushing my dress down my corset was still tight around my chest as he laid me down on the bed taking his doublet off.

"My corset" I gasped out as he crashed his lips to mine once again I sat up his fingers quickly releasing me from the whalebone corset he threw it to the ground. He was in his linen shorts when he pulled my chemise above my head his hands racked up my naked back pulling me close to him he kissed me again leaving me breathless as he pushed into me I let out a soft moan letting him have his way with me. He took me three times that night each time pushing me over the edge with absolute pleasure my hair was knotted and sticking to my sweaty face as I let myself curl into him and fall asleep.

The morning was has a rain scented fill to it as I awoke my stomach grumbling hunger my body was curled into his my head resting on his chest my head whirled in drowsiness.

There was a knock on the door and I groaned sitting up as Thomas rubbed his head with a quick glance down at me. "Who is it?" He called annoyed at being woken up.

"Lady Howard Your Grace" she said threw the door.

"Well what is it" he snapped getting out of bed and dressing himself before walking over to the door. I let out a small whimper as I dragged the blankets under my shoulders and turned over.

"His Majesty the King wishes to see you" she said her voice timid.

"Very well tell him I will be there for a moment" she nodded and he shut the door with a click I sat up quickly staring at him. "What does the King want?" I asked looking up at him worriedly.

"I do not know Catherine" he said fully dressing himself before walking to the door "rest I shall be back soon" he said walking out the door but I could help but feel the least bit worried as I laid back against the plush pillows.

**King Henry VIII**

My father-in-law Thomas Boleyn walked threw the door and I quickly noted the red mark on his jaw "Your Majesty" he said bowing and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sir Thomas More was badly beaten yesterday Thomas and he admits it was you who did so" his jaw tightened and he nodded.

"It was me I shall admit but I can tell he did not tell you why" he said his voice on edge and I sat down.

"Please tell me then".

"Sir Thomas More as you know once risen a rebellion in the Duchesses name I had told him to stay away from her but he continued sending letters and insinuating for her to leave England for Spain and to start war I was going to tell you today and I have the letters he has sent her saved".

My eyes darkened "he wanted war between Spain and England" I said glaring down at my desk.

"Yes Your Majesty".

"And what did Catherine say" I asked looking up at him.

"At first she was upset that she was not allowed to speak to Sir Thomas More but she has told him to leave her alone since he kept persistence about leaving England and since recently he as begun to try to get more familiar with her much to mine and her displeasure".

"What has he done?" I asked curious about what my humanistic friend.

"He has forced a kiss upon her" he said his face clear of emotion but I knew that he, at least inside was fuming.

"Did she want the kiss?" I asked him standing up.

"No she did not before he forced a kiss onto her he was trying to convince her to run away to Spain with him".

I nodded "I must speak to Catherine" I said walking towards the door.

"Your Majesty she was in bed when I left and I believe her still to be" Thomas said following me.

"Never fear Your Grace I was married to the women for a few years it shall be no surprise to me" I said annoyed as I made my way down the corridor sending him away.

**Catherine Boleyn**

I had gotten out of bed slipping a sleeveless chemise over my head and went to my vanity rearranging everything that had been pushed around last night. I gently combed threw the knots in my hair staring at my reflection I had sent the maids away wanting to be alone.

The door suddenly opened and I jumped when I saw Henry walk in.

"Henry what on earth" I said hating myself for leaving my robe on the other side of the room I quickly folded my arms over my chest.

"Calm down Catherine it is not like I have not seen you before" he said walking forward.

"Yes that may be so but that was when we were married" he rolled his eyes standing in front of me.

"The Duke has told me that Sir Thomas More had been trying to get you to leave England for Spain is that true?" I could not speak so I looked down and nodded. "Do you have the letters?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes I do" I said turning around to my desk and grabbing the letter Thomas had put in their and handing them over Henry's eyes rested on my chest visible threw the white chemise

"Very well" he said walking forward to stand in front of me again.

"Catherine are you all right?" Henry asked looking down at me I was taken back by his sudden caring voice.

"Yes I am fine" I said not meeting his eyes as he pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Henry" I said suddenly taking a step back "you are married and so am I we are not longer man and wife" I said pushing his hand away from me.

"I know that Catherine but it does not mean anything to me" he said it felt like my stomach dropped.

"I think you should go now" I said turning away from him and opening my closet looking threw my many dresses.

"Do you remember when we were first married?" he asked resting his head on my shoulder a shiver went down my spine and I nodded.

"I do but you are married to Anne now" I said as he hugged my waist.

"I know that but I shall admit I do miss you at times" he said kissing my cheek.

"Henry no, I shall not become the women that I used to hate" I said trying to pull away but he keep me in his iron embrace.

"And why Catherine is that" he asked his voice whispering to my ear.

"Because Henry we are not married anymore and I will not sleep with you" I said and he quickly let me go I turned around my arms crossed over my chest.

"I am the King of England" he growled and I took a deep breath.

"And I was once your wife you chose that you did not want me anymore I have come to terms with that I am no longer yours Henry……..you always want you can not have" I said looking into his eyes .

"I shall take care of Sir Thomas More he will no longer be a problem to you" I nodded my head.

"Thank you" I said bowing as he left the room.

Thomas walked quickly in his eyes wide as he saw me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews they mean a lot I like to hear your suggestions and comments about this story and your ideas are always considered.**

Ages-

**Katherine of Aragon-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-5**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Charles Brandon-33**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"What did the King say?" Thomas said pacing back and forth in our rooms I looked across the room to my robe praying he would soon let me up and get it for I was getting uncomfortable in just my chemise.

"He said he would take care of Sir Thomas More and that he shall no longer be a problem to us" I said my fingers tracing the velvets and lace as I chose my gown for today.

"Look at me!" Thomas growled pulling me around to face him my eyes grew wide "you know I was not talking of that" he growled and I inhaled sharply.

"He talked of before in our first years of marriage" I said looking down I did not like remembering this.

"What did he say and do?" Thomas asked looking into my eyes a jealous gleam shinning in her cool blue eyes.

"I do not see why you are acting like this I would never sleep with him" I said annoyed at how possessive he was being.

"I did not ask you that Katherine I asked you what he said and did" he growled again and I nodding biting my lip.

"He kept staring at me and at one point stated that at times he missed me I told him that we were no longer married and said I thought it was time he leaved. I turned around and started going threw my dresses when he came up from behind me and laid his head on my shoulder wrapping his arms around me."

Thomas started pacing the room again mumbling something I could not hear and I quickly picked a sapphire blue dress with embroidered diamonds in the brocade.

"Did he ask you to be his mistress?" he asked stopping in the middle of the room glancing at the dress I placed on the chair.

"He implied it but I told him no" I said finally walking across the room and placing my robe around me.

"You told the King of England no" Thomas said and eyebrow quirked in surprise.

"Yes I did" I said stubbornly placing his hands on his hips.

"Why is he taking a mistress so soon" he mumbled and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"He is not going to lay with her whilst she is with child and like I was always told a King has needs" Thomas glared at me his eyes calculating something.

"What did he say when you told him no" Thomas said his voice curious.

"He said that he was King of England and I said I knew that but I was no longer his and that he always wanted what he could not have".

"Do you think he will find another woman?" he asked sitting down in a chair with a sigh I nodded my head.

"Yes he will I know it for certain" I said and he sighed.

"Then this is certainly not good news" he said rubbing his head and I hesitantly stepped forward.

"You must find a way to keep it from Anne for the stress will not do her well" I said taking a seat next to him and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Could you not frame your mind to being mistress of the King" he said into the silence and I quickly sat up anger taking over me like never before.

"NO!" I yelled "how dare you even ask me that! You yell at me for even talking to another man and yet you try to push me into his bed?" I turned my back to him holding as much anger as I could back. I hated him more then anything

"How dare you yell at me, your husband" he said grabbing my arm forcing me to face him.

"Do you not think Thomas?" I snapped venomously at him and his face turned red in anger "what if I were to sleep with him and become pregnant and let us say this child happens to be male. Then what if your pretty little daughter only gives him another daughter do you really think he would stay with her."

He knew I was speaking reason and he quickly let me go and turned away from me.

"Fine then" he snapped and my annoyance level crept a little higher I smiled wickedly before walking to the marge mirror.

"But if you really wish for me to sleep with him I guess I shall" he whirled around his eyes glaring at me as I took my seat and started to comb my hair.

"I said you do not have to" he snapped and I let a slow smile creep on my face.

"But you already proposed it and it is after all what you wanted" I said gently tugging the comb threw my ebony curls. He was suddenly behind me so quickly that it made me jump.

"I understand Katherine" he snapped ripping the comb from my hair and I hissed in pain glaring at him as I stood up to face him I was about to say something to him when a sudden dizziness rushed threw me. I quickly grabbed Thomas's shoulders as me knee's went weak.

He caught me around my waist a worried look in his eyes "Katherine" he said any trace of anger in his voice leaving.

"Thomas" I said weakly my head whirling I laid my head against his shoulder and breathed slowly till the whirling stopped.

"Katherine are you all right?" he asked picking me up like a child and bringing me to the bed.

"I do not know" I admitted feeling the plush pillows against my head.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I was terrified as she collapsed in my arms and I quickly picked her up and brought her to the bed.

"Maid get the doctor!" I yelled to the maid in the parlor hoping she would hear me threw the closed door and I soon heard quick feet leaving.

"I-I am fine now" she said sitting up but I pushed her back down.

"No wait till the doctor comes" I ordered and she shook her head.

"Really I am fine" but I could see right threw her lie.

"I said no, we shall wait for the doctor" she finally nodded falling against the pillows with a sigh.

The doctor came and I left the room for him to examine her I paced back and forth nervously before he left the room his face one of confusion.

"Well what is it?" I snapped at him grabbing his shoulder praying silently that it would be nothing harmful.

"I do not know Your Grace I do not think it is life threatening she most likely just had a dizzy spell. But I ask that she refrain from excitement and arguing for I am not certain what it is I shall be back next week to see if anything changes". I nodded and he left after I paid him and I walked into Katherine's chambers to see her fully dresses as the maids finished with her hair.

She was wearing the sapphire dress with her hair half up half down in a beautiful design she looked up at me worried.

"There is nothing to fear the doctor said you are healthy and just had a dizzy spell you are to refrain for to much excitement and try not to argue" she nodded looking back at her reflection.

**King Henry VIII**

I was happy Anne was now my wife and to make it even better she was pregnant with my child I just knew it was the son I had so longed for. But when I saw Katherine this morning in all her beautiful glory the yearn to have her close to me once again became fierce.

But she said no.

I rose my head high looking out the window I was the King of England and she a mere Duchess who was she to say no to me King and master. I smiled as I saw Anne walking with Mary in arms showing her the flowers in the gardens.

Yes Katherine would once again be mine.

**Katherine Boleyn**

Thomas left to the tavern with a few friends at about lunchtime I did not mind but I was a bit worried about him drinking too much.

"My Lady Wiltshire" I heard and smiled lightly when I saw Chapuy's entering my parlor I knew Thomas could not deny Chapuy's into my presence. After all he was the Spanish ambassador and I was still the Emperor's aunt and it would seem suspicious if I was no longer allowed to meet with him.

"Ambassador it is good to see you again" I said as he sat down across from me.

"And it is very good to see you as well madam I hope you are well?" he asked his dark eyes watching me closely.

"I am fine Your Excellency there is no need for worry" I said with a small smile on my face.

"That I am very glad for that the reason for my visit is because I have a letter from the Emperor your nephew".

I nodded taking the parchment in my hand with a smile "does he expect a reply?" I asked looking at the familiar scrawl.

"I believe so" I nodded.

"I shall get it to you as soon as possible" I said dismissing him he left the room with a bow and I dismissed the servants opening the letter with haste.

_**My Dearest Aunt Katherine,**_

_**I hope you are doing well for when I think of you alone in England with no friends I find myself worried for your safety and well-being. When I learned of your marriage to the Duke of Wiltshire I admit I was put into a fury like none other. You are a Princess of Spain and have been married to nothing more then a common Duke and I have written to the King about this.**_

_**I wished for you to return to Spain where I might find you a more respectable marriage. But I was informed that you wished not to return and I will admit it hurt me greatly but then I realized threw this all I have not written you once. I have heard that the King has remarried to a commoner's daughter Anne Boleyn who is the daughter of the Duke of Wiltshire. **_

_**Your daughter my cousin the Princess Mary I hear is still the heir till the whore gives him a male child and I pray each night that she never does so. **_

_**As head of the family I call you home to Spain where I shall ask the Pope for an annulment to your most accursed marriage to Thomas Boleyn then I promise to find you a respectable good marriage. Where you shall be treated with respect you are due as a Princess of Spain and most favorite aunt of the Emperor your humble nephew.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Emperor Charles of Spain**_

I wished now that he had never written _maybe I could write back to him stating I wished not and Thomas would never find out_ I thought nervously before the door opened and in walked Thomas obviously drunk. Why did he always seem to arrive at the worst times? And just to make it even worse he was drunk?

"Give me the letter Katherine" he slurred getting to the point I looked at him confused.

"How did you know?" I said putting it behind my back but before he answered it came to me.

"You have spies as my maids" I said in anger and he rolled his eyes snatching the letter from behind me.

"That is none of your business" he again slurred reading the letter his eyes growing dark as he read further in.

He was finally finished and his eyes danced with anger.

"Do not even yell at me for something he sent" I said in fear stepping a few feet away from his angry looming presence.

"You dare think you leave England" he slurred angrily stumbling up to me and grabbing me violently by my hair and pulling back. I cried out in pain "YOU DARE TRY TO HIDE THAT YOU ARE LEAVING!" he thundered at me as tears poured from my eyes suddenly terrified. And within his drunken stupor he slapped me hard across the face I cried out in pain as he quickly caught me dragging me back.

"No I was not!" I said in fear as he grabbed my open throat with his other hand my face stung like a thousand knives.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH" he yelled I openly cried now scared of the drunk man before me.

"Thomas please stop your hurting me" I cried as his hands tugged harder at my curls.

His eyes met mine the terror in mine clear he suddenly let go.

"Katherine I….." he said looking down at his hands before suddenly leaving the room.

I did not know what to do should I go after him? Or should I stay?

My face burned and I finally sided with staying here he needed time alone and would not be pleased if I followed him.

I went to Mass relived that I had not bruise only a slight red mark that many would look over for lunch I ate alone and supper as well. My maids undressed me leaving me in a sleeveless chemise I paced the room as I wrapped my robe around my waist as a maid entered my room.

"Where is His Grace?" I asked her stopping my pacing to walk up to her.

"He is in the Tavern Madam" I shook my head looking down.

"please put me in a gown quickly" I said taking robe off she nodded and put me in a grey gown that was plain I quickly light a candle and walked nervously and quickly walked down the hall to the tavern in the lower parts of the Palace. I nervously entered the tavern bringing my hood over my face as I looked around nervously finally finding Thomas in a stool in the front.

I walked up to him nervously placing my hand on his shoulder "Thomas" I whispered and he quickly looked up surprised at seeing me.

"Katherine what are you doing here?" he said sounding sober.

"You did not return I was worried" I said honestly as my hood fell back he looked into my eyes.

"I find that hard to believe" he said his voice quiet I could tell he has not drank for a while for he was sober.

"Will you not come back to our room?" I asked my voice sweet but almost begging for I did not like the looks I was getting from others in the tavern.

"Go back Katherine I shall be there shortly" I bit my lip.

"Please do not make me go back alone Thomas" I said touching his face gently surprising both him and myself. It took him a moment before he finally stood up wrapping his arm around me as we walked out and to our room it was silent the whole way back.

"Your Graces" the maid said as we entered the room and I quickly dismissed her she left with a quick bow and I went to the mirror bending my arm back difficultly grabbing the strings of my gown and untying it. Then I felt larger hands over mine and looking over my shoulder to see Thomas.

"Thank you" I said as he unlaced my gown then corset and I threw them on a chair turning to see Thomas get into the bed quietly I quickly combed my hair out letting it loosely fall down over my shoulders. I then got into bed laying down next to him but his back was to me.

"Thomas I am not angry with you" I whispered into the darkness his body tensed as I laid a gentle hand on his shoulder he turned over slowly and I looked into his eyes.

This was not the man I married he seemed genuinely upset at what he had done it made me nervous to think that this man could really care for me. I had long believed he was a coldhearted monster that only saw me as a possession he wanted no others to have.

"Why are you not leaving to Spain you obviously do not like your situation" he said honestly propping himself above me his arm holding him up just above my shoulder as he looked down at me. I swallowed hard why did I not want to go to Spain.

"I have Mary to think about and….." I said nervously biting my lip "I just do not wish to leave England' I said looking into his blue eyes.

"I am sorry I hit you and treated you such" he whispered kissing my cheek gently.

"I have all ready said I am not upset with you twas not you but the drink" I said as his kisses trailed down my cheek to my neck his hands going to my waist slowly caressing my hips.

"You must write the Emperor telling him you wish not to leave" he said as my arms entwined around his neck.

'I will, but let us not speak of that" I said gasping as he tenderly kissed above my pulse his hand quietly floated up my chemise.

Then without warning a messenger barged threw the door I screamed jumping back away from Thomas.

"Your Graces I am sorry" the boy said breathlessly I hid my face in a pillow.

"Before you come running into peoples rooms knock you fool" Thomas growled angerily getting out of the bed I dreagged the blankets around me looking at the boy in confusion.

"The North has started a rebellion against the Protestant league the King requests your presence now" Thomas's eyes widened as he quickly began to dress.

"Tell him I shall come quickly" he said pulling on his doublet.

"Go to sleep Katherine I do not know when I shall be back" he said quickly leaving the room I nodded watching him leave the deep fire that corsed threw me suddenly dying. I fell back against the pillows with a sigh I could not sleep now so I contented myself with writing my nephew a letter back.

**King Charles of Spain**

_I went threw papers that were stacked on my desk trying to arrange things for when my Aunt Katherine arrived back in Spain which I knew in time she would. As head of the family she had to listen to me and why would she want to stay in England when her situation is what it is. Her daughter Princess Mary may is the tricky part I have sent a letter asking for a bethrotal of my son and heir to her in hopes he would agree. As for my aunt I was currently looking at marriage options and drafting a letter of annulment for the Pope._

"_My Lord a letter from England" a page boy said entering my room quickly._

"_Who is it from" I said setting my things down._

"_The Duchess of Wiltshire My Lord" I nodded quickly taking the letter in my hands._

_**Dearest Charles,**_

_**I must say that the rumors of me wishing not to leave England are very true I do not wish to leave this land I have grown so accustom to. Also I wish not to leave my daughter who is only one year and needs me so very much despite what you may believe the King is very kind to me and lets me see her whenever I wish. My current marriage though you may not believe is worthy for me I am very content with.**_

_**I know you are trying to do what is best my recalling me to Spain but I have no wish to go back when I have every comfort in England. There is also something else which as of yet I have not told anyone but I will enclose to you for I know by time you get this I will be telling everyone one. You must understand the last time I was with child I was attacked by Charles Brandon (who will be executed within the month) and suffered a miscarriage.**_

_**And now I once again I find myself with child so you see I have no wish or want to return to Spain or have my marriage annulled when I am carrying my husbands child. I love you my nephew very much and I do miss Spain a great deal but this is my home now and I am very content with that I only hope that you will understand and respect my wishes.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**The Duchess of Wiltshire Katherine Boleyn**_

I crumpled the paper in my hands glaring out the window they obviously forced her to write this. When I think if what that, _Boleyn_ has done to my aunt forcing her to be with his child I feel my veins course with anger.

"Send a message to the King of England demanding that I speak with my aunt in Calais" I yelled throwing the letter in the fire.

**Katherine of Aragon**

Thomas was being sent to the North to oversee the crushing of the rebellion I paced the room nervously I knew now that I had to tell him I was yet again with child. Only this time I hoped he would be happy about it I was two weeks along and every morning felt the urge to throw everything in my stomach up.

Thomas has not noticed for he always leaves before I let it happen.

"Katherine" he said standing next to his horse covered in armor.

"Be careful" I said not meeting his eyes my long black curls wisped around my face thanks to the beautiful breeze that swept threw the courtyard.

"I shall, there is no need to worry" he said pushing the ebony strands behind my ear.

"Thomas I…." I started but found I was to scared to finish.

"What is it" he said as the signal called for him to mount his horse he started but I quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"I am pregnant" I said quickly and he whipped around looking at me with wide eyes.

"Your what" he said his voice low.

"I'm pregnant" I said again looking into his eyes as a smile broke out across his face and he picked me up twirling me in the air with a laugh. I was shocked as he placed me down on the ground and he kissed me passionately.

"This is very good news" he said pulling away from me "how far along are you?" he asked as the second signal rang out to mount his horse.

"Two weeks now go there waiting for you" I said a light smile on my face as he quickly mounted his horse I handed him his helmet and he met my eyes once more before pushing his horse forward.

I watched till he was a mere dot in the horizon before turning back and going into the Palace I silently headed to Mass and prayed hard that my child would live to see the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-5**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Charles Brandon-33**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Queen Anne Boleyn sat in her chambers lazily drinking a goblet of wine one hand on her precious stomach in it was the heir to England a Prince to which Henry so desperately wanted. Katherine her stepmother, was also yet again pregnant and though Anne was happy for her father a dark thought loomed in the back of her mind. What if Katherine gave her father the son Henry so longed for?_

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Katherine" I heard and quickly bowed when I saw the King walk towards me.

"Your Majesty" I said bowing to him.

"Come we must speak" he said strictly and I nodded following him to his study where I sat down across from him. Silence floated between us for a few minutes as he just looked at me I began to grow uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I asked and he nodded looking down at a piece of parchment on his desk.

"Your nephew the Emperor wishes to see you in Calais" he said simply throwing a the piece of parchment at me and I read it quickly before placing in back down on his desk.

"I can not go to Calais Henry you know that I am with child" he nodded grounding his teeth.

"I know that _Katherine_" he sneered and I was taken back slightly at his sudden foul mood.

"He demands to see you though so I have invited him to England" I nodded.

"I do not see why he wishes to come to England and see me I have already written him telling him that I have no desire to go back to Spain". I said leaning back in my chair slightly.

"Yes well the Emperor has always been demanding" Henry said annoyance dripping from his voice as he got up and walked behind my chair.

"Is there anything else?" I asked growing uncomfortable as his hands rested on my shoulders.

"Just one thing" he said his hand tilting my head up and he leaned down to kiss me I quickly jumped back shocked at what he had tried to do.

"Henry!" I said my eyes wide "I think I shall go now" I said walking to the door but has I grabbed the door knob his hand rested on mine I turned around as his body pressed me against the door.

"Katherine" he said looking down at me lust evident in his eyes.

"Henry I am married and with child" I said as his hand touched my face lightly.

"That only means you can not get pregnant by me" he whispered into my ear huskily.

"But I do not want this" I said as held me against the door kissing my neck lightly his other hand pulling my gown up.

"Yes you do" he said forcefully and I pushed at his chest with no prevail.

"No I do not, Henry please stop" I said as his hand finally slipped under my gown trailing up the inside of my thigh.

"Shhh Katherine" he said pulling my legs apart with great difficulty.

"Stop please Henry I beg you" I said pleadingly slamming my fists into his chest.

He grumbled in annoyance but did not stop I felt him start to push into me he groaned in pleasure and in a last attempt to get him away my nails ripped at his neck. He hissed in pain pulling away from me and I quickly fell to the floor in a heap his hand went to his neck and when he brought it back was smeared in his blood.

"Please Henry" I said slowly standing up his eyes danced with hate and I placed a protective hand over my stomach.

He grabbed me by the hair forcefully pulling me back to his desk pinning my hands down I looked away closing my eyes trying to shrink away from him as he again pushed my legs apart. He took both my wrists in one hand covering my mouth I screamed into his hand.

"Shhh Katherine it shall be like before" he said pushing into me he groaned closing his eyes as he began pushing himself deeper his thrusts becoming quicker.

Why did this happen to me I did what he wanted I gave him a divorce, let him be with Anne then why did he want me his mood swings sent my head spinning most of the time. But this was not like before I was not his wife I was married to another man a marriage that _he _forced me into. I was pregnant I should not be treated this way.

"Katherine" he moaned pushing himself in me for that last time before collapsing over me. The room was then silent only my tiny muffled cries being heard.

"Just like I remembered" he said pulling up his pants.

I quickly shoved my skirts down glaring at him with tearful eyes.

"Why must you torment me like this" I said pushing myself his desk wiping my tears away.

He looked at me is his showed no remorse for what he had done.

"Though you may not believe it I do love you Katherine and if our marriage was not unlawful and God permitted us sons I would have stayed with you".

He said walking close to me touching my face lightly I smacked his hand.

"I am pregnant Henry how could you treat me that way you could have hurt my child" I said stepping away from him a hand on my stomach.

"Do you not think I know your pregnant!" he yelled I jumped back in surprise grabbing the door handle and ripping at it only to find it locked.

I turned back to face Henry as he paced angrily.

"Henry can I please leave" I said looking down at the plush rug that was under my feet.

"Do you not think that I have to hear everyday that you are pregnant so quickly from Thomas fucking Boleyn. Some even accused your lack of children may be my fault!" he screamed walking up to my slamming his fist against the door inches from my head. I muffled my scream as he glared down at me I shakily took a breath.

"So what good does raping me do" I spat bitter finding courage I did not know I even had his eyes darkened his large hand coming over my stomach. I shook in fear quickly covering his hand with my tiny ones. His hands were taunt gripping my stomach.

"I did no such thing" he growled sending chills down my spine he finally turned his back on me and tossed a key over his should I watched him as I grabbed it and unlocking the door. Quickly leaving the room as fast as I could I went back to my apartments ordering everyone to leave.

I leaned against to door finally covering my face tears pouring from my eyes.

It took 10 minutes but I finally calmed down enough to shakily stand upright I looked quickly around the room biting my lip. I was not going to stay here not when Henry is like this he had no care for my child when he took my like he did. I would go to Grimston Manor where my stepson George was currently staying.

It was not far from here but a day's ride and I had not problem with that I quickly opened my door scaring the maids. "Pack my things quickly I wish to go to Grimston" they all nodded doing as I said I sat in front of my mirror combing my hair down till it shone like silk and not a single knot could be found.

"Your Grace we are finished and your carriage is ready" I nodded and they dressed me in a deep green riding down my head coiled on top of my head.

I went to my daughters room and she shrieked in delight upon seeing me I kissed her head tenderly "Mi preciosa hija" I whispered to her lovingly holding her close to me.

"Leaving?" she asked curiously and I smiled grimly.

"Yes I am only for a little while shall you be a good girl till then?" I asked her with a smile and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"The I shall happier then I have ever been" I said kissing her once more before handing her to one of her maids.

"Lady Bryan please take good care of her" I said and she nodded understanding my meaning.

I would not be at the English Court to protect my daughter from the push and pull of reality someone needed to be there for her.

I left Mary's chambers sorrow deep in my heart I wished so much I could be there for her like before when I was Queen.

Suddenly I felt a body collide with mine and looked to see Anne my eyes widened ever so slightly "I am sorry" I said steadying her.

"It is fine" she said her face suddenly over come by confusion "are you leaving?" she said titling her head.

"Yes I am to Grimston Manor" I said taking a few steps away.

"Have you asked the King's permission?" she asked her voice confused.

"No I have not I have no need to please understand when I say I wish not stay here and if you need further elaboration talk to your husband the King".

She nodded and I quickly left before I could be stopped again I wanted nothing more then to be far away from this Palace mostly to be far away from Henry. Thomas would be arriving home within the next month I would have to write him and tell him I am at Grimston Manor but I shall wait at least till he is home to tell him why I left the Palace in the first place.

I wondered would he be upset? And what of my nephew what would he think if he would what Henry has done to me.

_No _I thought_ you can not tell him _I bit my lip looking out my window as the trees passed I prayed silently that this would be the last time I had to return to Court before my baby is born. I feared Henry's jealousy very much and if I had a son there could be no telling what Henry would do all I could do was pray that Anne had a healthy son.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

"Henry may I ask why Katherine as left?" I said striding into his office to find it a mess he sat down in his chair looking up at me.

"She left without my permission!" he said slamming his cup of ale down but I did not pay attention to him. His desk was a mess like something or someone had been force onto it my eyes widened with sudden realization.

"Henry you did not" I said shacking my head shock slowly filling my veins.

"Do not worry about it Anne when our son comes everything will be fine" he said taking me into his arms but I pulled away from him.

"Your forced yourself on her" I said my mind working in overdrive.

"I said do not think of it" he said forcing me into his arms.

Why did the sudden feeling that I married a monster come over me…


	11. Chapter 11

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-5**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Charles Brandon-33**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was an easy victory the rebels were not prepared for the massive swarm of soldiers the King had sent. I smiled to myself getting ready for bed, my room was but a large tent with a small cot bed I did not mind as much though for I knew I would be going back soon to a large bed with Katherine in it.

"My Lord a letter has arrived" I took it noticing Katherine's scrawl.

"You may leave" I told the boy who nodded and quickly ran from my tent.

_**Dear Thomas,**_

_**I am writing to let you know I have left Court instead going to Grimston Manor where George is currently residing. I do have good reason for this and hope you shall not be upset at me but do not wish to relay it over a letter. The child I am carrying is healthy and I am now a month along George is doing very well too he is a smart child that likes to master all his studies. **_

_**Hoping you are well your wife,**_

_**Katherine **_

I was uneasy about Katherine's letter what could have made her leave the Palace? _Maybe it was Sir Thomas More_ I thought to myself but the King said he would take care of that I sighed tucking the letter away. I would just have to wait and see it is probably nothing bad anyway.

**Katherine Boleyn**

It has been a week since I have left Court and I must admit that they have been my happiest only the longing to see my daughter keeps me up at night. Or the nightmares of why I did leave.

"MAMA, MAMA COME LOOK AT ME!" George yelled happily as a groom led him around the padlock on his horse he had gotten from his father and I who he had now named Charlie.

"Very good George" I said smiling at him and he turned back down to look at the groom.

"I want to go faster" I heard him say the groom looked and me and I shook my head.

"No George you must first break your horse in" I said rasing and one slick elegant eyebrow.

He turned to me and smiled sheepishly "his name in Charlie" he then said with a confident smile coming over his face.

I shook my head at him a smile on my face the May sun beat down on my and I took in a deep breath Thomas was due to arrive home today and part of me sighed in content. Though he got on my last nerve I knew no harm could come to me with him close by.

"My Lady the ambassador to Spain is here to see you with a few friends" I nodded walking curiously into the Manor. I smoothed my green velvet skirts my hair falling loosely down my shoulders I did not wear anything in my hair but a few pins to keep my hair out of my face. My hands rested on my stomach which was now a small bump.

"Your Excellency" I said with a quick bow my eyes widening when I saw who was with him I did not believe it.

"My Aunt Katherine I see you are well" my nephew King Charles said coming up and kissing me on either cheek "I find myself very happy to finally meet you" he said stepping back.

"And I to you my nephew but may I ask what you are doing here in England?".

"I have come to see you and to ask in person for you to return to Spain with me" I opened my mouth to speak but found myself unable to.

"Mama who are they?" I turned around quickly to see George I beckoned him to my side quickly Charles glared with such hatred down at the little boy who whimpered slightly hiding myself behind me his arms wrapping around my legs.

"This is my nephew George, King Charles of Spain" his eyes widened and he bowed from behind me.

"Your Majesty" he said quietly and I smiled down at him taking his hand into mine.

"Why does the Boleyn brat refer to you as such? You are not his mother and never will be after what his family had done he should be put in a orphanage" Charles spat and I inhaled sharply.

"Please do not speak like that in his presence he can call me what he will I am his stepmother and think of him as my son" I said lifting him up into my arms.

"My Lady you should not" the maid said from behind me aware of my condition.

"Tis all right" I said as George buried his head in my hair.

"Excuse me then, are you still with child?" He asked looking at my stomach.

"Yes I am" I said suddenly aware of George's tears on my neck "I am a month along and if you wish to stay longer my husband the Duke of Wiltshire should be home soon".

"We would, like to stay I mean if you have lodgings" I nodded.

"Lady Howard please show the King where he might stay and make room for his company" she nodded.

"Yes Your Grace" she left with a quick bow.

"If you please I must help George outside I shall see you later" I said setting him on his feet and leaving the room quickly. When we were in the gardens I got down on my knees looking George in the face "are you all right" I asked him sweetly drying his tears.

"He was mean" George whimpered I nodded looking down at the green grass that seemed to match my gown.

"I know and I am so sorry about him what he said do not listen to any of it for a moment". I said kissing his head and he nodded hugging around my neck the sound of hooves quickly broke the silence as I grabbed George's hand standing up. Looking into the horizon to see Thomas arriving, at first I was happy he was home for George had been asking relentlessly when he would be coming.

But then I was nervous did he know that the Emperor was here.

"Katherine, George" he said stepping off his horse and coming over to us both he picked up George.

"Thomas the-" I started but he cut me off his face turning sour.

"I know and believe me when I say I am not pleased we shall talk of it later tonight" I nodded as he kissed me lightly George made a noise of disgust and scrambled from his fathers arms and went back to his rooms with his nurse. "How are you?" He said taking my hand and leading me back into the house.

"I am very well thank you and yourself?" I asked curiously "how was it in the North?" he smiled grimly.

"I am fine as for the North it will take then time to recover then were poorly supplied and greatly outnumbered I almost felt back having to slaughter them". Chills ran down my spine and I licked my dry lips I never did like the thought of people dying and I wanted to help them from the King's slow shift from Catholic to Protestant.

I knew it was all Anne Boleyn's influence I hear of a new Oath that all must sign stating that Henry is breaking with Rome and creating a new Church the Church of England. In which he is the Head of Church I did not like this at all and was going to speak to Thomas about it later I would not let Henry dam his soul no matter how much I despise him for what he has done to me.

"My Lord Wiltshire" I heard Charles voice say as we walked down the hall and I felt Thomas's body tense against mine.

"Your Majesty" he said his voice clipped in annoyance "come to my office where we may talk more privately" he said looking around at the servants.

"Yes lead the way" he said stepping out of the way.

"Katherine go rest" he said placing a hand on my stomach as I nodded about to walk away when Charles butted in once again.

"This concerns her so I wish her to be there" Thomas pressed his lips together and slithered his arm around my waist and he led us down the hallway into his office.

Charles went and took a seat in his chair staring up at us.

"I do not like that you are married to my aunt and have every intention of annulling the marriage and bringing her back to Spain with me".

"Alas that shall never happen Katherine has already made it clear to me she has to wish or want to return to Spain and I am sure she has already told you this besides Your Majesty if you cannot tell she is pregnant with my child".

Cold hate filled glares were sent back and forth.

"Stop this!" I said detaching myself from Thomas "I am my own person and Charles I do not want to go back to Spain and I shall not".

My words finalized my choice but his eye declared he would not give up.

"Su matrimonio es una abominación cree usted que la gran Isabel de Castilla se sentiría orgulloso de conocer a su más favorecida y la hija menor de Catalina de Aragón es ella misma la venta a un mero duque.!" he yelled at me in my native tongue knowing very well Thomas did not know Spanish.

_Your marriage is an abomination do you think the great Isabella of Castile would be proud to know her most favored and youngest daughter Katherine of Aragon is selling herself to a mere Duke. _

"No traer a mi madre en esta usted no tiene derecho" I said back as calmly as I could.

_Do not bring my mother into this you have no right_

"Tengo todo el derecho está una princesa de España! en otro tiempo erais princesa Catalina de Aragón a continuación, la Princesa de Gales luego que es más importante la reina de Inglaterra. Pero ahora usted se ha reducido a una duquesa." He voice rose in frustration and I closed my eyes looking away before turning back to face him.

_I have every right you are a Princess of Spain! you were once Princess Katherine of Aragon then Princess of Wales then most importantly Queen of England. But now you have lowered yourself to a Duchess_

"¿No crees que lo sé? No quiero ser un peón en su odio al rey de Inglaterra que me deje por lo menos puedo encontrar algo de felicidad aqua" I said desperately why could he not see that I had not wish to leave England why did he have to fight?

_Do you not think I know that? I do not want to be a pawn in your hatred to he King of England leave me be at least I find some happiness here._

"Su madre sería desgraciado si te viera ahora. La felicidad? Yo creo que no ¿por qué usted hace esto tan difícil?" he spat walking around the desk to stand in front of me Thomas's hand hovered over the small of my back nervously.

_Your mother would be disgraced if she saw you now. Happiness? I believe not why must you make this so difficult?_

"Porque yo no quiero dejarlo!" I yelled before I could stop myself. I had told myself that I did not want to leave because of Mary and my child but could it that I also did not want to leave Thomas?

_Because I do not wish to leave him_

¿Me estás diciendo que lo aman? Usted no es una princesa de España que nos traen nada más que desgracias a actuar como una puta común." His words stung and even Thomas could feel their impact tears started to form in my eyes.

_Are you telling me you love him? You are not a Princess of Spain you bring us nothing but disgrace acting like a common whore_

"Yo no soy una puta" I said quietly.

_I am not a whore_

"What did you say to her!" Thomas demanded angrily but his words were not heard.

"Una puta cara. No se preocupe si no vamos a molestar a usted o su querido esposo nuevamente"

_An expensive whore. Do not worry though we shall not bother you or your dear husband again._

He left pushing passed me and Thomas I stared down at the floor my body feeling weightless Thomas quickly came around to face me.

"My dear what did he say?" he asked cradling my face in his hands.

"He said I was a disgrace to Spain marrying so low and my mother would be ashamed of me" I took a deep breath tears rolling down my cheeks. "He said I was an e-expensive w-whore" I stuttered and he quickly drew me close to him.

"Do not listen to him Katherine he is just angry and bitter do not think of it, it might hard the child" he said placing his hands on my stomach.

I let our another small cry hiding my head in his chest.

"What is it!" he asked his voice nervous.

"The reason why I left Eltham was because" my words halted and I took a shaky breath. "A day after you left the King asked to see me about my nephew I went but I soon found me wanted more then just to talk". Thomas stilled and pulled away from me his eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" he said his voice full of jealousy and anger I took a deep nerve racking breath.

"I did not want it believe me I fought but I did not want to harm my child more then it would be I scratched his neck but he got angry and grabbed my hair. He pushed me onto his desk a-and". I could not say it but I knew Thomas knew actually what I was talking about.

"Is that child even mine" he demanded pulling me back.

"Yes it is believe me it is I promise I was pregnant before he even touched me" tears started down my face again as I breathed deeply. "Please Thomas believe me" I said desperately looking into his eyes pleading silently.

He breathed deeply "I believe you" he said after a moment and I hugged him tightly laying my face against his chest. "It was wise of you to leave Eltham I am very happy that you did soon we shall leave for Hever Castle" he said kissing the crown of my head I sighed pleasantly closing my eyes I could hear the hooves of horses leaving and knew my nephew the Emperor was leaving but it did not seem to bother me. Thomas believed me and I knew his jealousy burned deep but he would not abandon me like others have done so before him.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I know the month really doesn't match but I'm trying to keep it as historically accurate as I can. I also realized that today it has been 474 years since Anne Boleyn's exacution may she find peace in heaven.**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Charles Brandon-33**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**September**

I awoke quietly, breathing in deeply the child in me stirring relentlessly I groaned turning onto my side trying desperately to fall back asleep. "Are you all right Katherine?" Thomas asked his voice drowsy from sleep.

I was now seven months pregnant George had turned 6 at the end of April and was happily boasting he could now, since he was older can go to Court.

I had smiled when he said this he was such a sweet boy.

"The child is restless that is all" I said wrapping my arms around my stomach the early morning sun September sun pouring threw the curtains.

"Tis all right it only means it is strong and healthy anyway it is only one more month till it is born" he resting his hands on my stomach which had grown considerably in the last 8 months.

Suddenly it kicked my side right where Thomas's hand rested he smiled looking down at my stomach "it is strong" he whispered more to himself.

I smiled and with gentle fingertips traced over my stomach. It was only me and Thomas at Hever and in the last months he has been ever so kind. There were times tinged with hate in which he fought relentlessly and in those times I yearned the painful separation from my daughter Mary who was at Ludlow Castle in the Welsh Marches. George stayed at Grimston Manor but visited often amazed at each time he came he found my stomach larger.

I could not wait till Mary's second birthday which was a month after the birth of both mine and Anne's child. "Your Graces" Lady Howard said behind the door I sighed turning on my back.

"Yes Lady Howard" Thomas asked closing his eyes.

"A letter from their Majesties has arrived" Thomas quickly pulled a robe over himself and quickly grabbed the letter closing the door in her face. He opened it laying back down and I leaned over his should to read what it had to say.

_**To Their Graces the Duke and Duchess of Wiltshire**__:_

_**The King and Queen of England request your presence at Court for a banquet held in the Queen's honor for her taking to the chamber ceremony. It is to be tonight and you are asked in haste to attend.**_

_**Thomas Cromwell, Lord Privy Seal**_

I placed a hand over my stomach leaning back the child kicked once more "I do not wish to go to Court" I said quietly and Thomas sighed.

"We do not have a choice Katherine but never fear" he said taking my hand I smiled lightly. "We shall leave before lunch I shall have the maids start to pack your things" I nodded getting out of the bed the maids dressed me quickly. The gown was a dark red riding gown that had been modified to fit my growing stomach I no longer wore a corset for fear of harm to the child.

My hair was tied into a elaborate style on top of my head the tucked under a French hood it took three hours till all our things were neatly packed away and we could finally leave. I sighed getting into the carriage my hands help firm around my stomach as I settled in leaning against Thomas who wrapped his arm around my shoulders hugging me tight to him.

"Who is to be at Court" I asked him.

He had left Hever every couple of weeks to see Anne and help at Court where he was needed but he would never spend too much time away.

"Do not worry of it my dear" was all he said to my question and I sighed.

"I do not like traveling I protested as the carriage started moving down the cobblestone path.

"I know my dear but we must" I nodded pursing my lips _why did that King have to request me at Court_ I thought angrily closing my eyes.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I sighed as Katherine fell asleep against me I knew she did not want to go back to Court and to tell the truth I did not want her to go back to Court. Her condition was fragile to say the least and the child inside her precious and I feared what harm should come to it whilst we are in Court.

She slept the entire trip and we made it to Whitehall at around 7 she went to her rooms to rest some more for the child's sake. I went to the banquet hall where the Court members laughed and danced "My Lord Wilshire" the King called and I bowed respectfully before sitting down near him.

"Where is the Duchess?" he asked and Anne looked over to me her hands resting on her stomach.

"In her rooms resting Your Majesty" I said and Anne smiled lightly.

"Henry may I be excused to see her?" Anne asked with a smile and he nodded.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

I left the banqueting hall and went straight to my stepmothers rooms I was now nine months pregnant and taking to my chamber tonight.

"You may leave" I said to my ladies with a sharp looked and they did as they were told stepping into the rooms before.

"Your Majesty" my stepmother said in shock bowing as best she could.

"Please no formalities" she dismissed her ladies and I took a seat.

"I have been to a famous astrologer and they say my child is a boy!" I told her and she smiled lightly.

"I am very happy for you then" she said her voice still drowsy with sleep.

"How is your child?" I asked thinking of my younger half sibling.

"It is fine, gives me no rest" she said with a larger smile placing her hand on her stomach I bit my lip before going on.

"I have to ask you this and ask only you speak truthful" her eyebrows knitted in confusion and she nodded quickly.

"Is it the Kings" I said referring to the child.

"No!" she said quickly her voice held and annoyance to it "I was pregnant before…" she said swallowing hard not being able to say it. Her eyes looked away and I sucked in air.

"I believe you" was all I said but she quickly looked back at me.

"Thank you" I chewed my lip nervously before pushing forward.

"I have gotten many letters stating your defiance against the new religion" her eyes suddenly burned with hate.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"And what do these letters say?" I seethed of course I was defiant against this so called new religion I was a good Catholic and would remain so. And Mary and this child will be raised as good Catholics as well not with these heretical views.

"They say your refused to attend Mass with everyone else and still hold to old beliefs" Anne said calmly her back straight looking deep into my eyes.

"I do on both accounts" was all I said and she ground her teeth.

"You must give them up" she said with stern eyes "as my stepmother you are setting a standard and I shall not have my own stepmother defying me". I wanted so badly to roll my eyes at her but held the urge down as best I could.

"You shall be disappointed then, I will not give up my faith" she glared at me suddenly standing up "and neither shall my daughter I still have control over what she learns" I said standing up as well.

"Teach your daughter what you will for when my son is born she will never be Queen of England" Anne snapped leaving the room I grabbed the goblet of wine I had been drinking and hurled in at the wall with a scream of frustration.

"What in God's name do you think you are doing" I heard Thomas's annoyed voice say I whirled around facing him.

"Your daughter" I seethed in annoyance.

"Which one" he snapped dismissing the maid then went to clean the spilt wine.

"Anne" I said pushing a plate to the floor spilling its contents everywhere I just needed to break something.

"God dammit women I said stop!" he said grabbing my hands "what happened exactly" he said after a few moments more calm then before.

"She had come to tell me that I must give up my faith and turn instead to Protestant" he glared down at me.

"What did you say" he snapped and I turned away from him. Why when we are alone at Hever is he a kind attentive husband but when we are at Court he is the vile man that I hated with every inch of my being.

"I told her she would be disappointed and that neither me or my daughter will never step foot in a Protestant church".

"You cannot fight with the Queen of England when she is pregnant Katherine" he said lecturing me.

"I am pregnant too am I not?" I yelled at him "she had come to me starting this all purposefully telling me that I can teach Mary what I wish for she will never be Queen after her son is born" I hated that women, When Thomas was around her he always seemed to change I liked him better when we were alone at Hever.

"She is telling the truth Katherine once Anne gives the King a son Mary shall not be Queen I thought we already talked about this" he said letting go of me.

"But you never said anything about taking away my faith" I said my voice more quiet and leveled then before.

He sighed looking away "I was going to talk to you after the baby was born I did not want to risk you getting into a passion and loosing the child" he said his voice clipped.

"I am not changing to Protestant" I said turning away from him.

"Yes you are" he said his voice forceful "now you had better calm down before you lose the child" he snapped leaving the room slamming the door on the way out.

He left me alone in the room before a maid walked in. "Your Grace Sir Thomas More wishes to speak with you" I looked up at the young maid.

"Send him in" I said defiant to Thomas's rules if I was to have my faith taken from me I shall at least get to speak with my friends. I stood up as he walked into the room his eyes wide at my ever large stomach.

"My Lady I admit I feared that the Duke would not ever let me speak with you" he said sitting across from me.

"The Duke does not know Sir Thomas" I said as the maid cleaned the wine.

"I am surprised last time I saw you, you were much inclined to listen to the Duke" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes I know but let us speak of different matters can I ask why you have asked to see me?"

He nodded "I have heard of your meeting with the Emperor" he said slowly and I rose my head in defiance.

"Do not ask me to reconcile with him Sir Thomas for what he has said to me has hurt me much" he nodded.

"I know that madam but you must understand his point of view he feels slightly betrayed" I breathed deeply laying my hands on my stomach.

"Sir Thomas I know you have the best intentions but there is nothing you can say to take back the words he has said" silence emanated for a moment before I changed the conversation. "Let us act as if we had never spoken of it" I said with a small smile "how is your wife Alice and your children?".

He smiled "they are doing well thank you for asking Margaret is proving to be a scholar even for a women" I smiled.

"I am very happy to hear that" I said sincerely I had met Margaret before she was a kind girl and very smart for her age.

**Thomas Boleyn**

"Papa she does still not like me I know it for a fact she favors Mary and George above me the Queen of England?" my daughter said as I walked with her back to the banquet where she would then leave to her chambers till the birth of the Prince.

"Do not worry of it Anne you are both in no condition to be arguing think of your son" I said as best I could without yelling.

"I know Papa you do not need to remind me besides I have tried my hardest to be kind to her. All I ask is simply for her to comply with the new religion perhaps if she does not listen to me she will listen to the King", She said with mockery evident in her voice.

"Anne do not dare I shall take care of it believe me you have no need to even think of it you are a Queen above her in every way once you give the King a son she will have no choice but to listen." She nodded licking her lips as we made it to the hall.

"I know papa I am sorry" she said before going to the King's side I watched the Court carefully taking in each member.

"Your Grace" I heard Lady Jane Howard's voice say in a hushed whispered I looked around quickly.

"What is it?" I asked her annoyed at her bothering me.

"Her Grace is entertaining Sir Thomas More in the parlor" I turned around quickly my eyes glaring at the young girl.

"What?" I snapped setting off back to my rooms _how dare she defy me_ I thought as I shoved the door open seeing Katherine talking to Sir Thomas.

"Get out" I seethed at More who with a nod of his head did so my hate filled glare resting on Katherine "how dare you" I said as she took a step away from me a hand over her stomach.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"No" I said stubbornly "how dare you to try to separate me from everything I once cared about. I said taking a few more steps away from him my arms around my stomach protectively.

"You are my wife and shall do as I say" he seethed.

"I am not something you can control Thomas I am a person with feelings you cannot cut me off from everyone" I snapped sick of him making me out to be an object he controlled.

"You know dam well that is not what I am doing" he snapped pushing a table over the expensive glass shattering on the floor.

"Yes it is!" I said almost laughing "you change when you are at Court you become heartless and cruel to me" I said my voice softer.

"That is not true" he said his eyes glaring at me nothing but anger emanating from them.

"Yes it is and if not why are we fighting like this" I said tears slowly coming to my eyes I turned away from him not letting him see the tears that fell from my hurt blue eyes.

"WE ARE FIGHTING BECAUSE YOU DISOBEYED ME ONCE AGAIN!" he yelled at me I quickly sucked in a breath crying softly.

"I am not a child you do not give me orders" I said tearfully my back still to him.

"Calm yourself women for the child's sake" he spat and I took a deep breath ignoring him.

"I do not wish to be near you" I said regaining my breath.

"You do not have a choice now you had better listen and listen good" he said grabbing my shoulders turning me around to face him. "You will apologize to Anne and embrace the Protestant faith with open arms". I tried to look away but he grabbed my face forcing me to look at him.

"I wish I had left with my nephew to Spain staying with you had been the worst idea I had ever held" I spat back at him. "Are you going to hit me?" I asked raising my eyebrow as his eyes burned with hate "are you going to hit the women pregnant with your child?".

I knew I was teasing and it was wrong of me but he seemed to get on my last nerve "the thought came across my mind and trust me after this child is born you shall feel how much I was to slap you right now". My breath hitched my throat as he let go of me striding to the door letting the maids in.

Some helped me from my gown while others picked up the shattered glass and table that Thomas had pushed into the floor. Once finished with my gown the bowed leaving the room I breathed a deep breath sitting down and combing out my hair after a few moments I stood up and turned to see Thomas in bed ready more documents.

I walked towards the bed grabbing the post and hissing in pain as the child within me kicked hard at my stomach. "Are you all right" Thomas asked and I looked up into his worried eyes.

"I am fine" I said sucking in air pushing my ebony curls behind my ear I swallowed hard taking a deep breath getting into bed next to him.

"You should not have worked yourself up in anger" he said calmly putting his papers away.

"You should not have yelled at me" I said back.

"Katherine" he said in a warning tone and I turned my back to him in bed sleeping close to the edge just to be away from him.

His arms gently reached for me pulling me close to him it was no use fighting but I kept my back to him not saying a word as I slowly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I know the month really doesn't match but I'm trying to keep it as historically accurate as I can.**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Charles Brandon-33**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**September 7th**** 1517**

I was sitting near the King uncomfortable as he had idle conversation with Thomas.

"Katherine you shall have your title Dowager Princess of Wales restored onto you since you are after all my sister" Henry said with a smile "does this please you?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yes Your Majesty very much" I said with a strained smile.

"Your Majesty!" a squire yelled running into the room everyone was quiet as he bowed before the King. "Her Majesty has gone into labor!" he said happily and the King laughed.

"This is very good news the birth of my son, the Prince shall be soon!" he said raising his goblet to the crowd. Instinctively I wrapped a hand around my stomach and felt Thomas grab my free hand.

"Wiltshire I have a task for you" the King said turning to him.

"Yes Your Majesty" he said with a smile.

"I am sending you to Ludlow Castle to get the Princess Mary and bring her to Court I want her to be here for the christening of her brother". I looked to Thomas my hair falling in my face.

"Now Lord Wiltshire" Henry said after a few moments.

"Very well Your Majesty, come Katherine" he said and I began to stand when Henry caught my wrist.

"The Duchess will stay she is after all heavily pregnant" Thomas nodded.

"I was going to bring her back to Hever Castle for the delivery My Lord" Henry only shook his head with a laugh.

"No she will have the child here at Court" Thomas nodded kissing my hand lightly before leaving to get Mary.

**Queen Anne**

I screamed in pain as my sister, Mary whispered comforting words to me I let out a scream as another wave of pain came over me. I had to be strong my son needed me to be strong so I pushed with everything I had.

"Good job Anne one more push" Mary said pushing my raven colored hair from my face I closed my eyes and ground my teeth and pushed as hard as I could.

The I heard it.

It was the scream of my son. My healthy perfect son my salvation Katherine of Aragon would have no choice but to obey my every command. I looked at my sister her face was one of astonishment.

"What is it? Is the child healthy?" I said worried.

"Very sister" she said gripping my hand tightly.

"Then what is it" I said taking deep breaths.

"Your Majesty has given birth to a healthy baby girl" the world seemed to spin nothing else matter. Not the child's screams or the throb between my legs I did not have a son just another girl.

Princess Mary was still heir to the throne Katherine's daughter was still destined to be Queen. I let out a small cry tears of failure and pain running down my face "tell the King" I said swallowing hard.

**Katherine Boleyn**

An hour passed I sat next to Henry the whole time quietly sipping my wine and watching the Court before me.

"I still have not decided whether to name my son Henry or Edward" he said leaning back in his chair looking over at me I took a deep breath.

"You should name him after you of course, you shall have more sons I hope to name what you will" he took a gulp of his ambrosia.

"You are right" he said putting his goblet down on the table.

"And what are you and the Duke planning on naming your child?" he said a drunken look in his eyes.

"We have not talked of that" I said honestly I had not even thought of naming it yet for I did not want to jinx it.

"You should start thinking of names now for you are due soon are you not?" he said taking my hand I wanted to pull it back but did not.

"Yes I am" I said as he let go of my hand Cromwell leaning into his ear whispering something to him. His face fell suddenly the smile he had once worn turning into a frown Cromwell stepped away and he looked down at his plate.

"What is it My Lord?" I asked him biting my lip nervously.

"Anne has given birth" he said his voice gritting with anger _she had a girl_ I thought it shock.

"She had a healthy girl" he stood up quickly addressing the Court. "My people your Queen Anne has given birth to a healthy girl" he said gasps rang throughout the Court. He sat back down and the Court went on gossiping about their new Queen's birth.

"My Lord since she can have a healthy daughter she can have a healthy son she is only 16 after all" I said sensing his anger at his wife he just looked forward not even acknowledging my words.

"May you not even go see her?" I asked getting his attention "she is after all your daughter" he nodded.

"You shall come as well" he said and I nodded following him to the Queen's chambers.

"Our daughters shall grow together" he said opening the door allowing me to enter first my heart seemed to stall. He expected me to have a daughter and I knew his anger would be profound if I did have a son.

"Anne" he said stepping inside I placed a hand on my stomach hearing the cry of a newborn from in the room "the Dowager Princess, your stepmother has come to see you and the child". He said as I stepped threw to see Anne holding the child close to her I smiled sweetly sitting down next to her.

"What shall you name her?" I asked looking at Anne I knew she thought having a daughter was a defeat from me to her after all my daughter Mary was still heir to the throne while her daughter was behind her in the succession.

"I was thinking of naming her Elizabeth" she said looking at Henry.

"A strong name I like it, Princess Elizabeth" he said testing the name on his lips "my daughter the Princess Elizabeth Tudor" he took the girl from her mothers arms smiling down at her.

"You are due to are you not?" she asked looking at my stomach.

"Yes I am" I said smiling down at the large bulge then extended my dress.

"Where is my father, are you not supposed to go back to Hever to have the child?" she said sitting up.

"You father went to get the Princess Mary and bring her to Court for the birth of her sibling and no the King has decided that I shall gave my child here at Court" her eyes snapped to Henry.

"Are you sure Henry do you not believe it would be better for her to have her child away at Hever or some other castle?" I wanted to laugh at her. She did not want me here lest I have a boy it would damage her pride too much.

"No she has had a child at Court before Anne anyway she is giving birth to your half sibling I would think you would want her here" she strained a smile.

"I am sorry Henry I am just tired is all" she said lying down against the pillows.

"I shall leave you then" I said with a small awkward bow as I left the room whispers whirled all around me about the birth of the new Princess.

It was an hour later when Thomas arrived back with Mary who looked at my stomach with excitement "mama have baby?" she said with wide eyes.

"No sweet not yet but your stepmother has, Lady Bryan please bring the Princess to her father" she nodded and took her hand leading her away.

"Well did she have a boy?" Thomas asked when we were alone in our chambers I bit my lip.

"She has given birth to a healthy girl" I almost whispered and he looked at me with shock "they named her the Princess Elizabeth".

"Tell me this is a joke" he said pacing.

"I am afraid not she had a girl" I took a deep breath his pacing making me nervous.

"This is a disaster" he seethed as he looked out the window, the sun was starting to set.

"It is not a disaster it shows she can have healthy children" I said uncomfortably loosening the strings to my robe.

"That is not the point Katherine, this whole time Anne has made him believe she could give him a son and now all she has to show for it is a daughter whilst your daughter is still heir to the throne". My soft eyes soon turned into dangerous slits.

"And what is so wrong with that!" I growled sitting down at my vanity and looking at myself. My long ebony curls flowed down my face in a silken wave.

"The problem with that _my_ _dear_ is that your daughter is still to be Queen of England" he snapped at me and I took a deep breath.

"There is nothing wrong with that if your daughter is as fertile as you boast she is" I said throwing the brush I held in my hands down on the table.

"Do not even start Katherine" he said in a warning tone that I ignored.

"I am not changing to Protestant" I said standing up and turning to face him he sighed angrily.

"You shall do what ever I say you will" he said walking away from me and to the door.

"Do not dare walk away from me!" I screeched annoyed at him always walking away from our fights as if it was nothing.

"I can if I please" he said grabbing the door knob when a swept of pain came over me. I sucked in air quickly feeling a gush between my legs and I knew my water had broke.

"No" I said my voice barly above a whisper I grabbed the back of a chair hunching over in pain.

"What is it now!" Thomas said turning back his eyes growing wide "Katherine" he said quickly coming to my side.

"The baby" I whispered as pain engulfed me "get the midwives" I said as he helped me to the bed.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I helped Katherine into the bed her face contorted with pain as I left her with Lady Howard. I could not believe it my grandchild and child probably born on the same day and as excited as I was to be a father once again I knew if I has a son it would all go badly.

"Thomas" I heard and looked to see the King walking towards me.

"Your Majesty" I said quickly bowing to him.

"What is the rush your daughter has already given birth to a daughter" he said almost bitterly.

"The Duchess has gone into labor My Lord" I said and his eyes widened.

"The this is good news" he said clapping me on the back quickly sent the midwives to Katherine and sent for George and Mary who had recently married William Carey. The I went to visit Anne to tell her the good news and visit my granddaughter.

"Papa come look" Anne said with a smile cooing gently to the child in her arms I smiled lightly.

"Your stepmother has just gone into labor I thought you would like to know" I said looking down at the small child in Anne's arms.

"Katherine's giving birth?" she said shocked and I nodded.

"Yes indeed she is" I said meeting Anne's eyes for the first time.

"Are you not happy at the birth of Elizabeth" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I am but I would be more happy if it were a boy, you must be careful now Anne not to lose the King's affection" I warned her and she nodded.

**Katherine Boleyn **

I let out a scream as another contraction ran threw me "push my Lady" a maid said holding my hand as I squeezed as hard as I could. I took deep breaths closing my eyes as I pushed as hard as I could holding my breath as I did so.

I took a deep breath falling against the pillows "one more" the midwife said as tears of pain rolled down my face. "I see the head" she said more the other maids then to me but it gave me strength for one final push.

A child's scream filled the room it had to be passed midnight now and I laid against the pillows closing my eyes lazily. "W-What is it?" I said out of breath the midwives smiled holding the child up.

"Tis a girl Your Grace" I let out a small laugh.

"Thank God" I said a smile on my face. But it soon disappeared when the terrible pain that had once held me in its claws grabbed at me again and I let out a screech.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I waited anxiously in the parlor the King sitting next to me with a few others I faintly heard Katherine's screams then a cry of a newborn entered and I looked up quickly. I waited a few moments a maid soon walked out and I almost ran up to her.

"Well what did she have?" I asked glancing back at the King nervously.

"Her Grace as given birth to a healthy baby girl" I smile letting out a sigh of relief.

"When can I see her?" I asked as the King and others clapped my back in congratulations.

"Her Grace will-" suddenly a heart wrenching scream from inside Katherine's chambers it felt like my heart dropped when I recognized it as Katherine's. I knew nothing could be wrong with the child for I still heard its screams so it has to be with her.

The maid quickly ran back in the room and returned eyes wide.

"It seems My Lords the Duchess is having twins" I nodded sitting down taking a deep breath. Giving birth to twins held a great deal of stress on women the few I knew died in childbirth fear grabbed my heart at the thought of Katherine dying.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Is it going to be a boy or a girl? I have yet to decided lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Charles Brandon-33**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**September 8****th**** 1517**

I screamed loudly falling back against the pillows soaked with sweat I let out a throaty cry.

"My Lady you are having twins you have to push" I almost laughed _twins_ it just did not seem possible.

I took a deep breath and pushed screaming as I felt the child enter the world its scream ringing threw the chambers. Sleep was the only thing my mind could possible think of but I forced myself to stay up.

"What is it?" I asked weakly the maids nervous voice reached my ears and I fell against the pillows letting my mind drift of to sleep…

**Thomas Boleyn**

I paced the room nervously waiting for the birth of the second child my child. I sighed sitting down only to have the sound of a child's screams ring in the air I stood up quickly walking to the door.

A maid walked out her face solemn looking at the King before whispering in my ear I swallowed hard turning to the men behind me.

"Well what is it?" the King asked standing up his face annoyed.

"She had a girl and a boy" the room was deathly silent but for the sound of the King's gritting teeth.

"Congratulations" the King's voice said clipped with anger I nodded my head as he left with everyone else. I sighed sitting back down looking at my hands.

"When can I see her and the children?" I asked the maid looking up.

"In a few moments Your Grace I shall come get you" I nodded.

"I am to see my daughter Queen Anne" she nodded and I left walking quietly down the halls. It was early morning I think about 5 it had taken Katherine all night to give birth to our children.

Our children.

I knew I should be happy but I also feared the King's jealousy.

"Your Grace" Lady Shelton said as I entered the chambers of the Queen.

"Tell the Queen of my arrival" I said cracking my neck as she went into her bedchamber.

"The Queen will see you" I walked passed her to see Anne sleepily waking up.

"Well what did she have" she asked grumpily taking a deep breath.

"Twins" I said and her eyes widened I knew she would not be happy when I told her the rest.

"Girls or boys?" she asked fully awake.

"She had a girl-" Anne quickly cut me off.

"Praise God" she said with a smile.

"And a boy" I finished as she almost choked on her own words.

"She had a son" her voice was a ghostly whisper.

"Yes which means after you have recovered you must do everything in your power to make yourself quick with child" I said raising my head.

"Yes papa" she said looking down at her hands. "The Princess Mary adores her younger sister the Princess Elizabeth" Anne said with a bitter smile looking up at her.

"That is very good" I said not really caring much about how the Princess took to her new sister.

"What are you to name them?" she asked suddenly.

"I do not know yet I shall have to discuss it with Katherine" she nodded.

"Very well you must return then I expect they shall be ready now" I nodded with a bow and left her rooms.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I awoke an hour later Thomas has still yet to see them but I held them both close to me I swallowed hard looking down at my children. After I had Mary and the King stopped visiting my bed I never thought I would have children again.

And now I had a son and a daughter it did not seem possible I knew Henry's anger and jealousy would reach no bounds but for now I did not care. All that matter was my two new children whom I hoped Mary would like as well. I hoped I would be able to nurse them myself but Thomas had already said no and they already had a nurse.

"Katherine" a attentive voice called from the doorway I looked up to see Thomas peering into the room he walked in dismissing the servants that scurried around us.

He looked down at them his eyes not giving away what he was feeling and I was nervous as he took our son into his arms. "You are not pleased" I said looking down into our daughters face, she had blue eyes and a bit of dark ebony hair like mine.

"I would never regret having them Katherine I just wish it was not a boy at least so soon" I could not help the fragile tear that fell from my face.

Our daughter let out a soft gurgle and Thomas sighed.

"Do not cry" he whispered and I nodded wiping it away.

"It is just I have been criticized most of my life for not having a son now when I do you are not happy" I said not looking up at but kept my eyes on our daughter.

"Let us not fight" he said sitting down near him and I looked at our son who resembled his father with a light dusting of blonde hair but shared the same blue eyes as his sister. "We still have to give them names" he said and I would sense his smile. "What do you have in mind?" he asked me and I looked up surprised.

"Your asking me?" I asked confused expecting him, like Henry to name the children without my consent.

"Yes I am we shall agree on the names shall we" I nodded taking a deep breath giving him a better look at our small daughter.

"Isabella" he said simply and my eyes widened as he sat down next to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking from her to him he let out a small laugh.

"If I was not I would not have said it" he said kissing the crown of my head then kissing Isabella's head lightly.

"And what shall we name him" I asked biting my lips looking at my son's face.

"Do you have any idea's" I nodded.

"Thomas we can call him Tom for short" I said looking up at him he smiled lightly.

"If that is what you want" he said kissing my lightly on this lips "now let the nurse take them you need to rest" he said but it was more of an order.

I hated when they took them from me I wanted to yell and scream but I only laid back down looking up at Thomas.

"Princess Mary shall come tomorrow to see her new half siblings along with the King as her escort also Mary and George shall be visiting" I was suddenly very nervous.

"Thomas" I started I was nervous about the King but he hushed me.

"I know, but remember do nothing to upset him he shall be irritable as it is" I nodded swallowing hard.

"Can I go back to Hever when they are ready to leave" I asked looking up innocently into his eyes he sighed.

"If the King will let you, you may though I would send you if I could" I nodded licking my dry lips "sleep Katherine" he said kissing my temple and I did as he said.

**King Henry VIII**

The glass shattered against the wall "FUCKING BITCH" I screamed the servants scattered and I ordered them to leave at once.

I paced the room angrily she gave HIM the son I NEEDED" Anne said it was a clear sign that the marriage had been dammed by God. I did not want to believe that I had to prove her wrong.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I did not want to think of how the King was reacting to all this from what I could gather from the servants he was very angry.

Who wouldn't be your ex-wife who was said not to be able to give you sons giving an older man then he a healthy son and a daughter it was enough to make an man blind with fury. And it make me want to take Katherine away from Court all the more.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I slept most of the morning and when I woke I wanted so badly to see my babies just to make sure it was not a dream. I smiled when the nurse brought them in "Isabella and my little Tom" I whispered kissing each of their heads.

It was difficult to imagine that I had two children in my stomach for a whole 9 months.

"MAMA!" I heard Mary's voice yell as she ran into the room followed by Lady Bryan and the King.

"Mary" I said lovingly as she crawled up on the bed looking down at her new half-siblings.

"Mama I new sister Elizabeth" she said in her gurgled baby talk.

"I know my sweet" I said smiling.

"new brother sister too?" she asked looking down at the babies in my arms.

"Yes this is Isabella and Thomas but I call him Tom" she smiled and gingerly touched their faces.

"Bella and Tom" she said looking into my eyes.

"Very well" I said kissing her head once again and she leaned on my shoulder looking down at them.

"Congratulations Katherine" Henry said making his presence known.

"Thank you" I said bowing my head to him.

"Lady Bryan please take the Princess back to her rooms" she nodded.

"Goodbye Mary I will see you soon" I said kissing her head once again before she left out the door. I expected Henry to leave as well but he just stood there. The nurse came to take them back and I reluctantly gave them up I fidgeted nervously finally looking into Henry's eyes

"You shall have a son too Henry" I said and he looked away taking a deep breath.

"Yes I shall" he said leaving slamming the door behind him I cringed pushing my hair out of my face I forced Henry from my mind I would not let him ruin this for me.

"My Lady the Viscount of Rochford is here" Lady Howard said as George charged into the room and jumped up on the bed. His nurse looked at him with stunned.

"Never fear Lady Lowell you may leave" I said and she bowed and quickly left.

"They said you had two babies!" he said excitedly and I laughed.

"Yes I did a girl and a boy" he smiled.

"What are their names? And where are they?" He said looking around the room.

"They are with their nurse and their names are Isabella and Thomas but I shall call him Tom" he nodded his head.

"I shall call him Tom too and Isabella will be Bella!" I kissed his head.

"Very well then" the door opened and Thomas walked in.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to" Thomas said picking George up off the bed and onto the floor.

"I wanted to see them" he said looking up at his father.

"They are eating now, but I promise you will see them later today" he nodded.

"Lady Lowell you can take him now" she nodded and grabbed George's hand leading him out of the room.

"Are you all right?" he asked me sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I am fine" I said noticing the small book in his hands.

"What is that?" I asked it has he handed it to me.

"It is the bible Katherine can you not see that?" he said mockingly and I looked closer flipping the pages. Then quickly threw it across the room with a hiss.

"I would never read that heretical book" he glared at me picking it up and throwing it into my lap.

"I did not ask you to, Katherine I am telling you to, I have removed all you Catholic bibles and ceremonial things". My mouth opened to speak but words did not come out it took me a moment before a straight thought could be put threw my mind.

"You---you thief" I screeched at him throwing the book at him and with a thud it hit his chest. He glared dangerously at me before picking the book up and grabbing me forcefully my shoulders till I let out a cry of pain.

"You _will_ do exactly as I say" he said each word with a sincere growl.

"I spent all night in labor and this is how you treat me" I said my nails digging into his shoulders he let me go quickly.

"Read the God dam thing and do not even think to obtain and of your old religious items again for I have had them burned." Tears came to my eyes as he stormed out of the room I hated him in that moment more then I every had.

The bible he placed in my lap before he left felt like a hot iron as I picked it up throwing it across the room with everything I had.

"My Lady are you all right" Lady Howard asked quickly coming into the room as the hateful book smashed into the wall.

"Yes I am fine!" I yelled sending her away.

_**Queen Anne Boleyn**_

She had a son.

That was all that mattered. Katherine of Aragon had a son by my father the daughter she had did not matter to me, I would be thankful if all she had was a daughter.

I knew Henry was upset he saw this as a mockery of him and he blamed it on me.

"Henry please we shall have a son you need not worry" I said holding our daughter, Elizabeth close to me as she gurgled sweetly.

"I know that Anne" he snapped annoyed.

"Then what is it?" I asked him turning my head ever so slightly.

"King Francis has proposed a marriage between his son Henry and my daughter and heir Mary". A French alliance had always been my goal but I never thought that it would be for Katherine's daughter. I took a deep breath thinking clearly _Mary is my stepdaughter _I thought before smiling.

"This is very good I believe you should except" I said handing Elizabeth over to her nurses and he looked over at me with a smile.

"I just might".

**Two Weeks Later **

**Katherine Boleyn**

The Princess Elizabeth was baptized and sent to Hatfield Palace and Mary went back to Ludlow Castle. It saddened me greatly but I promised her I would visit soon and I only hoped Thomas would let me.

I was happy that I was now allowed from my bed and was able to walk around I spend most of my time in the nursery watching my babies closely.

"My Lady the Queen of England is here" Lady Howard said with a bow and my back stiffened as I laid Tom back down in his basinet.

"Very well let her in" I said standing up smoothing my grey skirts pushing my ebony strands behind my ears.

Anne walked in the room dismissing her ladies she wore her hair up in a purple gown signifying her rank.

"Your Majesty" I said with a bow and she nodded slightly looking into the basinet.

"I have come to see my half siblings" I nodded and moved so she may see.

She smiled watching them sleep her eyes mostly on Tom who laid on his side sucking his thumb gently.

"Do not think yourself better then me just because you had a son and I did not" Anne said finally looking up I stared at her a moment before we went on turning her body to speak to me.

"Our fates are entwined _mother_" she sneered I glared at her hatefully.

"And what is that supposed to mean" I snapped at her annoyed how she was yet again trying to start an argument.

"Think, you are a Boleyn now if I do not give Henry a son think what shall happen to you" her words dawned on me and I swallowed hard looking down at my sleeping children. "He would have your marriage annulled or force a divorce, then marry you to someone else" I wanted to scream she was wrong but I knew she was right.

"I know that I was not the one who wanted this marriage _My Queen_ your father and the King forced me into it" I said hating that my fate lay with a 16 soon to be 17 year old Queen.

"But yet you have stayed with him even when you got the chance to leave" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"For my children's sake only" I said panic roaring within me.

"Really?" she asked arrogantly.

"Yes, really" I snapped and she only looked me in the eye.

"I shall leave then" she said and I bowed as she left the room.

_She could not possibly think that I love him_ I thought biting my lip nervously it is impossible always knew how to get on my last nerve and always handled me so roughly._ But at times he could be so gentle and kind _a voice whispered to me and I shook my head not wanting to believe any of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Charles Brandon-33**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**September 22 1517**

_Dear Katherine, _

_Yes the rumors are true Henry does intend to promise Mary to the heir of France I can not say for sure if it will go last though for she had been promised before and it was broke off. Another rumor I have also found to be true is the Oath it is a list of articles recognizing the King as Head of the Church of England. I beg you not to sign it and condemn your soul._

_Faithfully, _

_Sir Thomas More_

I knew if Thomas found I was corresponding with Sir Thomas his anger would know no bounds. But I could not help it I would not let him control every aspect of my life I had to have some freedom somewhere.

"Wife?" I heard Thomas voice call and I quickly threw the piece of parchment in the fire and watched in burn before he entered the room.

"Yes?" I asked standing up turning to meet his eyes.

"Thomas and Isabella are to be sent to Grimston Manor with George and be under the care of Lady Lowell" I stared at him in shock. A hole felt like it has suddenly been punched threw my heart and took a deep breath.

"Why?" I suddenly said finding the will to speak.

"It will be better for them, I have decided that I did not want to keep them at Court though His Majesty was willing to let them stay" I shook my head not wanting to listen to him.

"Why would you send them away" I said tears coming to my eyes as I turned away from him.

"Katherine, they are but two weeks old Court it not a good place to raise children even the King and Queen sent Elizabeth and Mary away". I knew he was right.

"Then let me go with them" I said twisting my fingers.

"No, you are to stay at Court with me" he said too forcefully and I turned my hatful glare to him.

"Why!" I screamed "why must I stay at Court with you?" I yelled a tear falling from my face.

"Because you are my wife and you shall do as I say" he growled annoyed at me.

"That is not a good enough excuse" I screeched grabbing him by the arm as he tried to walk out of the room.

"Release me" he said his voice a deadly calm.

"You have taken everything from me my life, my friends and even my religion why must you take them from me?" I asked not letting my grip of his arm go.

"I do not keep them at Court because I do not want harm to come to them and I keep you near me for I do not want harm to come to you" he growled pulling his arm free and leaving the room. I did not go after him just stared at him in shock.

Thomas always treated me as a possession, something he had earned and had all rights to but when he spoke it sound liked he actually cared. It sent me reeling in shock and disbelief and for a moment I thought I had heard him wrong.

**Thomas Boleyn**

_God dam women _I thought as I walked down the halls of the Palace.

"Wiltshire" I heard and turned to see Cromwell walking towards me.

"Your Excellency" I said as he stopped in front of me.

"Wiltshire I am sure you are aware of the Oath?" he asked holding the said document in his hand.

"Yes I just signed it last night" I asked carefully watching him.

"Yes well it seems your wife, the Duchess as refused to sign it saying it was against her conscious" I let out a breathing wanting to laugh. _Of course Katherine did not sign it_ I thought taking the document from Cromwell.

"I am sorry I shall have her sign it now" he nodded.

"Return is as soon as possible" I nodded stacking back to our room where I found Katherine leaving the room.

"Leave us" I ordered the maids and they scattered as I pushed her back into the room laying the Oath on a table before her. "Sign it now" I growled and she looked down on it her eyes becoming hard.

"Never" she sneered glaring angrily up at me.

I growled grabbing her hand and pushing a quill into it.

"Sign the fucking thing now or so help me God…" she squared her shoulders dropping the quill.

"No" she said dropping the quill I suppressed the building urge to smack every bit of defiance our of her. Instead I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and opening them to looking into the same defiant eyes.

"I so badly want to slap every bit of defiance out of you, the only thing stopping me is the fact that just two weeks ago you gave birth to my children" I said glowering down at her. Her body shifted nervously and I feral graced my lips.

"Your threats will not make me condemn my soul to purgatory" she said her voice strong.

I grabbed a chair from beside her and threw it at the wall and watched as is smashed. Katherine's eyes grew wide as she stared at me in horror.

"Have you lost your mind?" she accused backing away from me.

"No I have not, now sign" I thought for sure she would now do as I say but she pursed her lips.

"I told you, I shall not" I quickly grabbed her face pulling her close to me.

"Do you know the penalty for not signing the Oath?" I growled angrily down at her.

"No" she said truthfully.

"It is death" I sneered and her eyes grew wide.

"Yes you see now my dear, now sign it" I said pushing her towards the desk. She grabbed the edge turning to see me.

"I cannot it is against my conscious" she said raising her chin.

"Did you not here me?" I yelled at her she flinched. "The King will chop your fucking head off if you do not sign are you so willing to make your children motherless?" I yelled pinning her against the desk. She did not look into my eyes tears came to her eyes.

"Do you really wish to leave them alone in this world?" I asked her calmly.

**Katherine Boleyn**

_I choked on my words _my mind quickly went to my children suddenly tears sprung to my eyes. "No I do not wish to leave them" I said not meeting his eyes.

"Then why will you not sign? It is now obvious to me you wish not to every see them again" he said me his finger tucked under my chin forcing me to look up at him. Finally I turned around and grabbed the discarded quill.

_Katherine Boleyn._

I quickly signed and I could almost feel Thomas's smirk.

"Good girl" he said his arms wrapping around me from behind as he kissed my cheek I closed my eyes as he grabbed it from the desk.

"Let us go give this to Cromwell where you shall say sorry for rudely saying no" I nodded and he led me from the room. People watched us as we passed and in no time we made it to Cromwell's office where we were let in immediately.

"Here is her submission" Thomas said handing him the paper then he looked at me pointedly.

"I am sorry for not signing when you first gave it to me" my voice said, it did not even seem like I was saying it the words just slipped from my mouth.

"You are forgiven Lady Wiltshire" Cromwell said dismissing us with a curt nod.

"Now was that so hard?" Thomas asked me annoyed.

"I hate you" I whispered in the silent hallway he stopped mid step and looked down at me and for the briefest moment I swear I saw hurt flash across his face. "You made me sign the God forsaken document" I said angrily

"I did it so you would not make a martyr out of yourself and leave your children motherless" he said his voice a void of any emotion.

"And how does forcing you Protestant views on me save my life?" I said as he did not meet my eye.

"This is not the place for discussion Katherine" he said taking deep breaths.

"I do not care!" I almost yelled.

"You signed the Oath?" a new voice say and I looked to see the betrayed face of Sir Thomas More.

"Yes she did though it be none of your business" Thomas said holding me close to him.

"You have given up Catholicism?" he said his face growing angry.

"Yes she has" Thomas said with a smirk my thoughts were wild as I looked from him to Sir Thomas.

"No I-" I started but he cut me off.

"LIAR!" he yelled and I flinched back into Thomas's chest.

"Do not dare yell at _my_ wife" Thomas growled.

"Your wife?" Sir Thomas said with a laugh "she ignores your instructions most of the time" he said and my eyes grew wide my breath hitching in my throat. Thomas's arm loosened around me.

"What do you mean?" he asked his voice filled with acid.

"We have been writing to each other for the last week it seems your hold on her is not as strong as you would like to think. I do not see why you bother when it shows how much she despises you if only you could read those letters but I fear I burned them after reading them just as she may have done." Thomas's teeth ground hard and I shook slightly as his arm let go of me completely.

"You have no fear though, I shall not be speaking with this heretic again" he said storming away.

The halls where silent after that, expect for the sound of breath I licked my lips nervously quickly looking up at Thomas's face which was tight with fury.

"Get in the room now" he growled his voice sending chills down my spine. I did what he said quickly, fleeing into our rooms and flying into the bedchamber where the maids had me out of my gown quickly.

I then dismissed them staring into the mirror.

Tears started to pour down my face. Tears of betrayal and hurt and every second that I waited for Thomas to stalk into the room fear engulfed my heart.

I sat in a sleeveless chemise waiting for him to come in, it seemed like he would not ever come. I then silently began to blow out the candles and pulling the covers down off the bed when the door swung open.

Thomas walked in ignoring my presence completely relighting the candles I watched him closely shacking as he walked about not even acknowledging me. It made me more nervous then if he had started yelling at me, his eerie calmness sending chills into my heart.

He undressed getting ready for bed his face a mask of calm he still ignored me blowing out his candles and getting into bed his back to me. I just stared at him not moving to blow out the three candles that were near my side of the bed.

"Thomas" I said weakly but he did not even move at the sound of his name "please say something" I whispered touching his shoulder but he shrugged my hand off. Again tonight tears sparkled in my eyes.

"Look at me, please say something! Slap me if you must just please do not ignore me" I said close to hysteria. He sighed but did not say or do anything I let out a cry pulling at his shoulder just to see his face, but he pulled back.

I laid my head against his shoulder crying softly, he did not even budge as my tears soaked his chemise.

"Blow our your candles" he finally said, but it was as if he was not even speaking to me.

"Please, I am sorry I promise to listen to you" I said longing to see his face.

"I said blow out your candles" his voice was tired and I let out a cry of frustration.

"Slap me I know you want to, just do not ignore me like this" I said my voice thick with tears.

He suddenly got up walking over to my side of the bed and quickly blew out the candles I quickly sat up on my knees grabbing his arm before he could walk away.

"Please" I whispered wrapping arm arms around his neck and resting my head against his chest tears staining his shirt. His arms lay limp at his sides till he pulled me from him and went back to his side of the bed laying down his back, again, towards me.

I silently took in breaths before laying back down, curling myself into Thomas's back.

It was about 20 minutes before I finally crawled over to lay in front of him, he was not asleep his eyes staring straight ahead not looking into mine. I buried my face into his chest "please Thomas say something" I whispered looking up into his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked finally meeting my eyes I sighed.

"Anything but please do not ignore me" I said tears leaking from the side of my eyes onto his pillow.

"I have decided the ask the King tomorrow for a divorce and have you sent back to Spain" I did not even know what to think when he said this I sat up quickly looking down at him.

"No" I said my eyes wide with tears freely flowing down my cheeks again a horrible feeling rushed threw me and my breath became erratic.

"Yes I am" he said his voice sounding defiant my entire body shook with fear.

"Please I beg you, I shall do anything" I said my mind running haywire.

"It is done Katherine I have already made up my mind" he said his voice an edge to it that made the words final.

"Please Thomas I shall do anything but please do not send me back to Spain, what will happen to our children?" I said y voice thick with tears and hysteria.

"They shall stay in England" he said closing his eyes anger, fear and sheer terror gripped at my heart as he closed his eyes. And without thinking my hand shot forward and slapped him across the face, his eyes immediately flew open and in a second he was sitting up glaring down at me.

"Do not leave me" I said grabbing onto his shirt and burying my head under his chin once more crying my breath coming in short erratic gasps.

"And why not?" he said his voice tired his arms did not wrap around me comfortingly.

"Because I love you" I said before I could even stop me and a new fear shot threw me, rejection, I did not want him to just get rid of me like Henry had.

"What did you say?" he said his voice barely above and whisper as he pulled me away from him to look into my face.

"I-I love you" I said again with a stutter and his arms fell from me like I was a red hot iron poker.

"Go to sleep" he said suddenly laying back down.

"Are you going to send me away?" I asked timidly laying next to him.

"I shall think about it" he said and I bit my lip closing my eyes.

"Please do not" I said kissing his lips lightly pulling back to touch his face gently with fingertips.

"Did you sleep with him" he asked out of nowhere but I knew just who he was talking about.

"No, I swear to you I never did or wanted to" I said truthfully and he took a deep breath.

"Then what is it you wrote about?" he asked opening his eyes to look at me.

"His children and wife, and other times things going around Court religious changes and so on" I said remembering every letter he had sent me.

"Are you lying?" he asked more to himself but I answered anyway.

"No I give you my word" I said quickly.

"My decision is already final I have excepted it" he said in the calm eerie silence. It felt like my heart shattered in the one moment, he was going to get rid of me I swallowed hard my body feeling like stone.

"So then it is over, you are sending me away" I said my voice a void of any emotion he sighed.

"Yes" and I just stared at him as he fell asleep, when I was sure he was sleep I walked into the parlor not even bothering to grab my robe and sat on the couth looking into the flames, my head resting on my knees my hair falling around me creating a curtain between me and the world. I cried silently looking into the flames the world around me seemed to slowly fade away.

"_Katherine?_" I heard Thomas groggy voice say as he woke up "Katherine!" he suddenly said his feet suddenly meeting the floor as he ran quickly from the room. I did not turn around to meet his gaze just kept staring into the flames in hopes of finding some answer or salvation.

"God dammit you scared the living daylights out of me" he said angrily, I did not listen my whole body and mind felt numb.

"Sorry" I finally whispered and I heard him walk over.

"Why are you not in bed?" he asked his voice was soft and I wanted to laugh at it.

"I could not sleep" I said honestly.

"Come to bed" he said offering me his hand and I tightened my grip on my knees.

"I do not feel like it" I heard the grit of his teeth.

"Why not?" he said his voice edging anger and annoyance.

"Your getting rid of me, throwing me away like I mean nothing" I said finally looking up into his eyes.

"Katherine I do not want to speak of this" he said turning his back to me and walking back to the room, he stopped at the door and turned around. "Come to bed now, it is 2 in the morning".

I did not get up I could not, my legs simply would not allow it, It seems whenever I find some happiness it is always ruined well I am not going back to Spain I do not care what he says. I gasped in shock when he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder as he walked back into our room.

"Put me down!" I said in shock and he dropped me on the bed.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Only if you shall not leave me" I said in softer tone, he propped himself above me looking down into my eyes.

"You said you loved me, is that true?" he asked peering into my clear blue eyes.

I licked my lips slowly "yes it is" I said nervously.

"When did you realize this? I can remember you distinctly saying you hated me" he asked pushing a piece of my ebony hair out of my face.

"I said that out of anger" I said my hand gently caressing his neck "I do not know for sure I think I realized it holding Isabella and Thomas" I said honestly. I looked away from him biting my lip "do you…..love me?" I said nervous of his answer.

"I am very angry at you" he said after a few moments and I turned my head from him "you do not even know how much…." he trailed off.

"Enough to want to get rid of me" I whispered and he gently turned my face back to him "are you still going to send me away?" I asked him uncertainly.

"No I am not" he finally said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" I murmured as bent down and kissed my neck I closed my eyes feeling the sensation of him nipping at my neck just above my pulse.

My fingers fanned threw his snowy white hair as he crashed his lips to mine, I returned his kiss with just as push passion as he.

He was impatient as he ripped the V of my chemise, I gasped but did not pay much mind as he tore it from my body. I pushed his chemise up my hands pressing against his hard muscular chest, again he grew impatient taking it off himself, I laughed and I heard him grumble something pushing inside me.

My laugh turned into a moan my nails ripping at his back he moaned my name and my head titled back my lips parted taking short gasps of air. "Thomas" I finally groaned not being able to hold myself back any longer.

The world around us faded, too caught up in each other to even care. I arched my back up to meet him as sparks flew in my vision and fell besides me.

I breathed deeply and quickly I turned my body to mold into his, his arms wrapped around me and I fell asleep peacefully in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**So I realized that I, again, messed something up…..Thomas Cromwell was Henry's Chief minister NOT Lord Privy Seal Thomas Boleyn was so I'll be correcting that this chapter Also Mary is promised to the Dauphin of France.**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Thomas Boleyn**

Katherine secretly talking to More, yes it did make me very angry but alas I shall admit it also made me very jealous that she dare lavish another man with her affection and attention. Though she will never know this it also hurt when she had told me she hated me, though I know I am not the easiest man to live with what I do is for the best of my family.

When Katherine refused to sign the Oath it sent fear racing threw my veins, just the thought of her getting her head cropped off sent shivers down my spine. When I married her I never expected to fall for her that, I must say was the last thing on my mind.

I am a fool for falling for her and I realize that now. But I am too deep now to ever go back, and I find myself wondering _why would I?_

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

I hated having to send Elizabeth away so soon after I had given birth to her. But I knew she was better off in the country where the fresh air would help her grow.

My thoughts now were on getting pregnant again I knew many peoples fates lay with me giving Henry an heir to be proud of.

Bedding him, that was easy he was a lusty King that I knew for sure but actually getting pregnant that was in God's hands alone, something I had no control over.

_What if I could not give Henry a son? _My mind whispered to me. I knew the first thing he would do is annual or divorce my father from Katherine, then if the girl be an English women, marry her to one of said women's older male relatives.

Then the fate of my new younger siblings where at play and even worse my daughter and future children's.

But I have no need to worry right? I am young though I be turning 17 soon I am still young enough to bare many healthy children. My only problem was keeping Henry's roving eyes on me.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I woke in Thomas's arms, I groaned as the morning light penetrated the room. Thomas awoke as well releasing me from his grip and sitting up "are you awake?" He asked me and I nodded sitting up.

"Yes I am" I said taking a deep breath and stretching my arms.

"I have to go I am, after all Lord Privy Seal now" he said with his usual feral smile my lips tugged into smile.

"Very well" I said as he kissed me gently on the lips and quickly got dressed and left the room.

"Lady Wiltshire are you ready to be dressed?" a maid asked threw the door.

"Yes" and Lady Howard walked in followed by a few others I slipped a fresh chemise over my head before slipping out of bed.

I was dressed in red velvet, unfortunately since married to Thomas most of my Spanish style gowns have been thrown again. Instead now they were made in the French fashion, my hair was let down with a diadem of pearls placed in my hair.

I dismissed the ladies after that they bowed and left, I sighed looking over to the God forsaken book on the nightstand my fingers coiled around it picking it up. I wanted to throw it across the room and suppressed every urge to as a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" I asked turning around as the door opened.

"Your Grace the Queen asks if you might join her for mass this morning?" I swallowed hard.

"I shall" I said walking towards the door.

Of course I would rather be dragged by a thousand Spanish stallions then enter the heretical church, but I had no choice I knew if I refused Thomas would be upset and he could possibly change his mind about divorcing me and then sending me to Spain.

"Lady Wiltshire" Anne said.

"Your Majesty" I said as I walked one step behind her.

I sat next to her in the Church taking deep breathes as I listened to the Archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Cranmer spoke reading from the book dutifully. I did everything I could to keep a sneer from my face inside siding for a passive calm looked that I wore so well.

It took an hour for the services to end and I was grateful to be released from the hatful church.

"Dear stepmother will you not come to my rooms?" Anne asked politely and I wince turning around to face her.

"If Your Majesty wishes me to" I said and she rose her head high.

"I do" she said and I followed behind her, the urge to roll my eyes at her ever so large as she dismissed her servants from the room. When we got to her chambers she dismissed her servants her eyes showing no emotion and in that instant she looked older beyond her years. "You must do everything in your power to not become with child again" she said plainly as if speaking about the weather.

My eyes widened I could not believe what she was asking of me.

"That is a ridiculous thing to ask I can not control if I get pregnant" I said wanting to laugh at her badly.

"I do not care how you do it but you must" she said straight faced

"¡Dios mío!" I said in Spanish and Anne glowered at me. "I am not God Your Majesty I cannot decide whether I am to be with child or not!" I said my voice exasperated.

_My God_

"Then close you legs to him, do what you must for you cannot have another son!" she yelled I looked away from her doing everything in my power not to scream at her.

"Very well" I said looking at the door then back to her "may I go?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Yes, you may" I bowed before storming out of her rooms bumping into Henry.

"Katherine" he said grabbing my arms to steady my balance.

"I am sorry Your Majesty" I said not meeting his eyes.

"All is well" he said with a smile not letting go.

"I thank Your Majesty" I said as he let me go.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked finally meeting my eyes.

"No, nothing" I lied but he saw right threw it.

"You cannot lie to me, now tell me" I took a deep breath before doing so.

"Trust me Your Majesty it is nothing, a trivial matter unworthy of your time" he was going to say something but I beat him to it. "The Queen is awaiting your arrival" he nodded.

"I shall see you later then, Lord Wiltshire is still in his office" he said nodding his head to me "Lady Wiltshire" he said leaving.

I stood there for a moment before moving down the hallway.

"Your Grace" I heard and smiled when I saw Ambassador Chapuy's.

"Your Excellency tis a pleasure" he said kissing my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine" he said "could I speak with you?" he asked and I nodded my eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Yes you may" I said as we started walking down the hallway, deserted but for a few servants.

"The Emperor as heard of your daughter, The Princess Mary of Wales betrothal to the Dauphin of France" I nodded.

"What about it?" I asked in confusion.

"To be honest the Emperor, your nephew does not like it" he said plainly.

"What would you wish me to do Your Excellency?" I said stopping "I am not longer Queen and the King sees this marriage fit for our daughter so I should not fight it when he has been more then generous to me". His lips tightened in anger and annoyance.

"Your Grace he is simply asking for a better marriage proposal-" I stopped him mid sentence.

"I have not control over whom he chooses as a husband for her, You Excellency you think I wish for my daughter to be married to a Frenchmen well think not, but there is nothing I can do I am but the Duchess of Wiltshire".

"I understand" he said solemnly and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said and he turned back "believe me Excellency I wish with all my heart Mary would marry someone else and if I could I would stop it, but I cannot the King would never listen to me on matters like this even when I was Queen, but I shall try".

He smiled, not a smile like most would think but a grim small one that barely reached his eyes "I thank you for at least trying" I nodded and he walked away.

"My Lady?" Lady Howard asked and I turned to see her.

"Yes Lady Howard" I said walking back down the hall, she in turn followed me.

"His Grace wishes to see you" I nodded, Lady Howard never once looked into my eyes, at first I did not care but as time went on I realized why.

"You are the spy in my maids are you not?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, her eyes grew and of course she denied it.

"No Your Grace" I only eyed her once over before continuing down the hall.

I walked into my rooms to see Thomas sitting at a small table eating I silently took my place from across him.

"How has your first day as Lord Privy Seal been, husband?" I asked poking at the food in my plate.

"Well, and how was your day" I sighed turning my head away and he looked up.

"The Queen has issued me an order" I said annoyed.

"You must obey" he said looking back down and I smiled bitterly at me.

"She has ordered me not to have anymore children in her words she said to close my legs to you" He suddenly looked up his eyes a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"What?" he said letting his fork fall to the table.

"You heard me" I said straightening my back "she does not wish me to have another son".

"That is ridiculous a women cannot decided whether to be pregnant or not" he said throwing his napkin on the table angrily, it almost made me laugh.

"That is why she told me to close my legs to you" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be dammed-".

"Thomas" I said quickly stopping him in the middle of his rant.

"I shall talk with Her Majesty have no fear" I let out a small laugh.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"I think you are the one most concerned" I said biting my lip to try to stop my laughter.

"Do not laugh at me" he growled and I did my best to silence my laughter. "I shall talk to Anne tonight and if she does not relent well I has disobeyed orders before" he said with a lazy smiled.

I took sip of wine watching him threw my eyelashes.

"Sir Thomas More has been sent to the Tower of London" I spluttered my wine, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Why" I asked in shock I heard Thomas ground his teeth in annoyance.

"Why do you think? He refused to sign the oath" I knew he would not sign it but Sir Thomas was one of Henry's oldest friends would he really send him to death.

"But-" I started,

"Enough" Thomas growled and I started down submissively at my plate.

"Yes husband" I said carefully taking another sip of wine.

"I have gotten word from Grimstone Isabella and Tom have arrived perfectly well" I smiled thinking of my children.

"When can we visit them?" I asked looking back into his eyes.

"I do not know for sure but I promise soon" he said getting up and walking over to kiss me lightly, possessively.

"I have to go, I shall be back later I believe your friend Maria de Salinas is at Court" a sudden longing to see my friend enveloped me.

"Can I see her?" I asked as he headed for the door.

"Yes you may" a smile spread across my face.

"Thank you" he nodded leaving the room and I stood up finished with my meal.

"Are you finished My Lady" one of the maids asked and I nodded.

"Yes I am" I said and she began cleaning up "Lady Howard please send a message to the Baroness of Willoughby asking for a walk in the gardens".

"Yes madam" she said leaving the room I smiled in delight quietly fixing my hair waiting for Maria's reply.

"Your Grace" I heard and turned to see Maria bowing in the entry way to my chambers.

"Maria it is good to see you again" I said standing up with a smile her smile was polite.

"And I you" she said with a nod of her head I stood uncomfortably for a moment.

"Come let us walk in the gardens" I said with a bright smile.

"I am sorry My Lady but I fear I cannot me and my husband are leaving for Spain with our daughter Catherine today" I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I said astonished that I have not heard of this till yet.

"We will not stay here when the country is going to the devil" she said spitting the words out her eyes growing soft when they rested on me again.

"I am sorry Catalina, but unlike you I shall not give my religion up" I swallowed hard very much hearing the insult in her words.

"I did what I did for my children's sake he was going to send me back to Spain Maria, I could not live if I where separated from my children and…." I trailed off taking a breath.

"And what?" she asked stepping closer.

"I must admit that I have-" she quickly cut knowing exactly what I was going to say.

"Do not tell me you have fallen for that villain" she said with wide eyes.

"And is that a crime?" I asked innocently.

"Yes Catalina it is! That man is the spawn of Satan and will spend eternity in purgatory" she exclaimed and I was happy that none of my maids were here to hear that.

"Maria!" I said shocked she would speak that openly about him.

"Katherine my sweet naive Katherine tis his daughter that witch she put a spell on you" she said touching my face lightly.

"No Maria she did, now please write to me when you reach Spain and tell me how everything had changed".

She nodded.

"I shall I will miss you Catalina" she said hugging me tightly for a moment I returned the hug with just as much force.

"And I shall miss you Maria" she then left me and England.

I spent the rest of the day in silent prayer whispering the soothing Latin to myself a rosary held firmly in my hands. It had been my mothers, she had given it to me among other things when I came to England. But I saw this and my collar of gold as my most precious items which were intimate gifts from my mother.

I kept it well hidden in the back of my jewelry box and was elated when I saw Thomas had not found it. It was beautiful the beads black as night and the cross pure gold.

"Katherine what are you holding" the blood drained from my face as I heard Thomas's voice panic swirled in my heart and I hid it my sleeve.

"Nothing" I said meeting his eyes.

"Hand it over" he said and I bit my lip he walked over grabbing my arm and pulling it out from my sleeve his gaze turning venomous when he saw what it was.

"Where did you get this?" He I cried out, half from his grip of my arm and half trying to get it back but he held it out of reach.

"Please give it back" I begged close to tears.

"Where did you get it?" he yelled angrily.

"My mother gave it to me before I left Spain" I said quietly his eyes widened slowly "please give it back its all I have of her" I whispered tearfully. Slowly he placed it in my hand his grip loosening on my arm I stared up at him gratefully kissing the golden cross in my hand.

"You may keep it but out of sight from everyone else" I nodded quickly biting my lip looking down at the rosary in my hands. "Put it away" he said softly and I quickly did what he said putting it in the very back of my jewelry box kissing it before tucking it away.

I felt Thomas's hands come around my waist his light kisses on my neck I turned my head just the slightest to look into his eyes. "What are you doing" I asked with a small smile as he pressed his body close to mine.

"What does it look like _Mon Cher_" he whispered in my ear.

"We can's according to the Queen, your daughter" I said with a smirk as he growled turning me around and pushing me into the desk "Thomas!" I said in surprise.

"And you listen to everything the Queen tells you" he said pulling my skirts above my waist.

"No, but you do" I said as he undid his breeches.

"Be quiet" he said aggravated as he pushed into me, I gasped my back pushing against the mirror behind me.

"Thomas" I moaned as he pushed deeper.

**Thomas Boleyn**

Katherine moaned my name her body clenched around me and I moaned kissing her mouth smothering her small cries of pleasure. Her legs wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to her, her breath came fast and heavy my lips move over her pulse and her hands fanned threw my hair.

**Lady Jane Howard**

I listened to the moans and pleasurable cries coming from inside the Duke and Duchesses bedchamber I bit my lip nervously leaving the room quietly. I do not like to think of myself as a spy but my cousin Anne the Queen asked me to tell her if the Duke and Duchess were bedding each other after her clear order. So I must.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

I laughed gaily as Mark Smeaton finished playing his violin everyone in the room clapped "thank was very good Mister Smeaton" I said with a nod of my head.

"I thank Your Majesty" he said with a bow.

"Majesty" I heard and saw my cousin, Jane Howard bowing respectfully.

"Yes Lady Howard" I asked meeting her eyes.

"I have news I know you would wish to hear" she said stressing it and I nodded leaving the room her close behind.

"What is it?" I asked when we were alone.

"The Duke and Duchess have not obeyed your orders" she said her eyes downcast in embarrassment.

"You mean they…."

"Yes".

I ground my teeth in anger, Katherine I knew she was stubborn and did not always listen but my father that was a different matter all together. I only prayed that he was not falling for her if he were to side with her, everything we worked so hard for would end.

**Katherine Boleyn **

I fixed me dress, a flush in my cheeks as Thomas got ready for the banquet tonight I changed into a blue satin gown my long ebony curls hanging around me a diadem of sapphires twirled into my hair.

"Are you ready?" I heard Thomas's voice called and I nodded putting the diamond necklace around my neck and sapphire earrings in before standing up and walking over to Thomas's outstretched hand. "The French ambassador wishes to meet with you" I pursed my lips.

"What if I do not wish to meet with the _French_ Ambassador" I said hotly.

"You do not have a choice your daughter, Princess Mary shall be marrying their heir" I gritted my teeth to keep from saying something I knew I would regret.

"Is it still Ambassador De Dinteville?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Yes it is".

"Vos Grâces" I heard and smiled prettily when I saw the French ambassador bowing in front of us.

_Your Graces_

"Votre Excellence" I said in perfect French.

"Lord Wiltshire I was hoping to talk to your wife, the Duchess for a moment" he said turning his attention to Thomas who nodded handing me off to him.

"I shall see you inside" he said kissing my cheek before leaving.

"Mon maître veut-moi de vous dire ce que c'est un honneur pour son fils le jour du mariage de votre fille" he said leading me over to a stone bench where we both sat.

_My master wishes me to tell you what an honor it is for his son so marry your daughter_

"Je vous remercie" I replied in politeness wishing to go to the banquet now.

_Thank you_

"Mon maître sait aussi que les relations entre votre famille et de son ne sont pas bien" I took a deep breath knowing he would not leave me alone till we spoke.

_My master also knows that relations between your family and his are not well._

"Je dois obéir au roi et il a décidé que le mariage entre la France et l'Angleterre est pour le mieux" I said slowly looking into his eyes. "Je ne suis plus reine d'Angleterre si je n'ai pas de mot à dire dans ma fille, le mariage de Marie tous les Princes-je m'intéresser à présent qu'elle est bien traitée" I said with all honesty

_I must obey the King and he as decided a marriage between France and England is for the best_

_I am no longer Queen of England so I get no say in my daughter, Princes Mary's marriage all i care about now that she is treated well. _

"Elle sera traitée avec le plus grand respect" he assured me and I smiled lightly.

"Je vous remercie" I then left into the hall and took my seat next to Thomas.

"Well" he said taking my hand into his.

"It went well there is no need to fear" I said and he smiled kissing my hand and placing it back in my lap.

I watched Henry dance with his sister, Margaret she was not happy I hear she is to marry the old King of Portugal. It seemed like she was begging Henry to choose a different suitor and I wish he would relent and choose another. Margaret was so young and beautiful she deserved better then the elderly King of Portugal. The dance soon ended and Henry stormed away and Margaret retired for the night

"Mon Cher" I snapped out of the thoughts turning to Thomas.

"Yes" I said.

"The King wishes to speak with you" my eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Where?" I asked getting up.

"His study" and I felt my stomach drop.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- being born in 1501 making her 16**

**Mary Boleyn-18**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I did not wish to go but I felt my feet moving down the hall I finally stopped turning to Thomas. "Please stay with me do not leave me alone with him" I pleaded gripping his hands tightly.

"Katherine, Mon Cher he wants to see you _alone _I would stay if I could believe me" I nodded as we arrived in front of his door. Thomas kissed me gently before leaving a troubled look on his face as he disappeared.

"Katherine" I heard and I turned to see Henry "come in" I hesitantly did so watching Henry hesitantly as I stood in front of his desk. He was looking out the window and when he turned around I saw the drunken look in his face.

"You wished to see me?" I said my voice sounding unusually strong for the fear that was coursing threw me.

"Yes I did" he said walking over to me gently touching my face I cringed slightly.

"What do you want Henry?" I asked as he leaned closer to me.

"You" he whispered and I quickly pulled away from him.

"Henry stop" I said as he grabbed my arm.

"Why" he asked angrily "I am the King of England I can do what ever I please" he growled pulling me close to him.

"Henry you never think" I said struggling in his grip.

"Thank about what" he said pushing me against his desk kissing my neck roughly.

"This Henry, what if I get pregnant?" I said as his hands caressed by body "and what if it's a girl better yet what if it's a boy".

He stopped his eyes meeting mine the realization dawned on him and his hands dropped from me. I let out a breath I had not been aware I had been holding, he paced the room and thoughtful look in his face.

"May I leave?" I asked after a moment.

"No" he said dangerously and I quickly looked to the floor biting my lip.

"Henry what else do you want from me?" I asked timidly he stopped looking at me for a moment.

"All of you" he said pinning me against the desk once again.

"But you can't" I said as he forced me to look into his eyes.

"And why not" he said kissing my jaw.

"Because like I said many times now I am married to another man just like you to another women and I shall not be your mistress" I said as his arms wound around my hips pinning me to his body.

"That all means nothing" he said gently, tears fell down my face.

"No Henry it does I do not want to have your child out of wedlock what will you do if I have a boy?" I said pushing at his chest but he did not move.

"I will leave Anne for you" he whispered his hand resting on my lower back.

"No Henry let us not even have to think about this, just let me go" I said my words having many means to them.

For a moment I thought he would let me leave but I forgot Henry always got what he wanted.

"I cannot" he whispered dragging me into his bedchamber I struggled as best I could and he let out a drunken laugh pushing me towards the bed. "My sweet, I know you better then anyone in England" he whispered kissing me possessively I turned my face away from him.

But he gently, tucking his finger under my chin, made me look into his eyes again "I love you Catalina" he said using my old name. I sucked in air quickly wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Henry no you don't" I said as he hugged my body close to his.

"Who are you to tell me what I feel?" he said forcefully.

"Henry, your drunk" I whispered.

"One night Catalina that's all I ask, and call me Harry you always used to call me that" he whispered his fingers untying my gown.

"Then you shall leave me alone?" I asked closing my eyes as he kissed my exposed shoulder.

"I'll think about it" he said as my dress slipped from my body. He pushed me back onto the bed my inky black hair clashed against the white pillows the sapphire diadem in my hair thrown to the floor.

"Catalina" he whispered heavily his hands slipping up my chemise dragging it above my hips then over my head.

"Harry" I said back as his kisses became passionate. Everything seemed to leave my mind Thomas, Anne my children, lust was all I knew.

His clothes seemed to fall to the ground around us he captured my mouth possessively, and with our bodies pressed firmly against each other he pushed into me. I let out a strangled moan my head falling against the pillows

"You are mine" he growled his pace quickening.

I didn't say anything to caught up in the passion that hummed threw me I gasped and moaned underneath him. Finally I cried out tightening my legs around his waist as the intense pleasure shot threw me, my breath came in gasps as he collapsed on top of me. My hair stuck to my sweaty body as he laid down next to me after a few moments pulled me back under him.

"Again" he whispered seductively.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I looked into my empty glass yelling for a refill of wine.

I sat in my chambers alone it was passed midnight now and Katherine has still yet to return she had left at 7 it had been 5 hours now. I ground my teeth glaring at the maid who brought me more wine she quickly scurried away.

I was not a fool, I knew exactly what they were doing and the thought sent anger rippling threw me I thought of the King bedding _my wife_ I had been careful when I had taken her, to make sure she would not get pregnant, but I knew the King would not be.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I groaned feeling a arm thrown over my exposed chest my eyes quickly snapped open when I remembered what happened last night. I looked out the window the sun was starting to raise I thought, starting to panic.

"Henry you need to wake up" I said pulling the covers over me grabbing wildly for my clothes. But he caught me dragging me back down to the bed.

"Calm down" he whispered his head snuggling into my shoulder.

"Henry I need to get back to my rooms" I said as he opened his eyes.

"Very well" he said letting me go I quickly pulled my chemise over my head Henry handed me his robe to tie around myself. I crumpled my dress in my hands as he walked over to me.

"I shall see you later Catalina" Henry whispered catching my face and kissing me gently.

"Goodbye Harry" I said looking into his eyes.

I made it back to my rooms without anyone seeing me and I thanked God as I at least entered my own chambers.

"Home at last?" I jumped hearing Thomas's voice.

"Yes" I said awkwardly slowly untying Henry's robe.

"Wearing the King's robe" he mused standing in front of me I could not look him in the eye "I was careful not to get you pregnant was he?" Thomas asked and I blushed wishing not to answer the question.

"No he was not" I whispered staring down at me hands.

"And how many times did he have you" I bit my lip minutes passed where I did not say anything "Katherine!" he snapped.

"Three times" I said quickly remembering each one perfectly.

Thomas did not say anything for a while he just looked away from me "Did he please you?" he asked bitterly turning from me. I did not answer I did know if I was too answer I thought he might be asking the question more to himself. "Well?" he said grabbing my shoulders, it felt like I could not breath I could not even look him in the eye just stared at his chest.

"_Katherine_" he snapped.

"Yes" I said looking over to the mirror "do not look at me like that" I said my voice quiet "do not look at me like I wanted this" my voice was close to tears. "Do you think I really want to me a mistress of the King, after everything" he did not answer, he let go of my shoulders and walked away.

"I am sending you to Grimston your things are already packed and ready the carriage is waiting on you, you shall stay till you find out if your pregnant with the King's bastard, my daughter Mary shall be visiting tomorrow".

I nodded "will you not come as well to see George, Tom and Isabella?" I asked timidly.

"No I shall stay here, now get ready" I nodded.

"He said he would leave me alone if I just gave him one night" I said and he nodded leaving without looking back.

The maids quickly dressed me in a green traveling gown my hair was tied up in a modest bun as Thomas led me to the carriage. "I shall visit soon" he said helping me into the carriage I nodded and he walked away.

I made myself not think about it, I watched the trees pass by slowly it seemed to all go by so slow till I finally saw the manor emerge. I smiled as I was helped out "I wish to see my children now" I said taking my cloak off giving it to a maid.

"Yes Madam" she said with a bow.

I did not even change from my riding gown as I went into the gardens to find George playing with his tutors. "George" I called and he looked over quickly a smile spreading across his face as he saw me, he ran across the field jumping into my awaiting embrace.

"Mama! Mama!" he said excitedly and I laughed.

"Calm down George" I said holding his hands as he jumped.

"I am sorry" he said steadying himself "do you want to see Bella and Tom?" he asked.

"Yes, I would very much like too" I said with a small laugh.

"Then come on" he said dragging me down the halls.

"They say my sister Mary is coming, is it true I have missed her greatly" he was such a sweet boy.

"Yes tis true, tomorrow she shall arrive" I said with a smile.

"Then I cannot wait" he said as we entered the nursery I looked down into the small cradle to me Isabella and Thomas looking back up at me. I smiled leaning over and kissing their heads before sitting down and a maid putting them both in my arms.

"Mis bebés" I whispered lovingly.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I did not know what to do.

_What if she is pregnant by him? _

I thought pacing my room my emotions where everywhere I could not even begin to describe it I knew it was not Katherine's fault the King always got what he wanted. And at this time he wanted Katherine.

But I could not help but feel nothing but anger towards her at the fact another man laid with her more then once and now she could quiet possibly be pregnant with his child.

"Lord Wiltshire the Queen of England is here" a manservant said as Anne walked into the room I bowed, a troubled look still on my face.

"Papa where is the Duchess?" she asked looking around the room.

"She went to Grimston to visit the children" I said as she dismissed her maids and took a seat at a small table.

"Oh" Anne said her face giving way to her look of outrage.

"What is it Anne" I said after she dismissed her servants, she then threw Katherine's sapphire hair piece at me.

"That" she said with venom "was in the King's bedchamber next to his bed and I know its Katherine's do not try to deny it" I sighed throwing the hair piece on a desk.

"The King asked for her last night, Anne you know she had no choice" I said tierd I had not slept that well last night.

"It is of no concern now" she said her mood quickly changing with a laugh.

"And why is that?" I asked uncertainly.

"I am pregnant" she said with a smile. I let out a laugh kissing the crown of her head.

"This is good news, have you told the King?" I asked.

'No I was going to tell him tonight when we are having supper together" I nodded.

"Tell him now get his mind of Katherine by all means" her face grew concerned.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"The King was not careful with her, she might be with child but do not think of it only of your child, you are carrying the King's son" I said with a laugh I had to send a letter to Katherine at once.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"My Lady the Duke has sent you a letter" a maid said as I ate with George.

"Give it to me" I said holding my hand out she placed it in my awaiting hand and left with a bow.

_**Dear Katherine,**_

_**I am writing with the joyous news that Anne, the Queen of England is in the most happy condition she is pregnant yet again! I know the King is very ecstatic about it and we all pray for her to bare a healthy son. I expect you to write the Queen and wish her congratulations as her stepmother should. She also, I must say found out about you and the King and is very upset so I pray vigilantly that you shall not find yourself with child as well.**_

_**Your Husband,**_

_**Thomas**_

"What is it?" George asked curiously.

"Your sister the Queen is going to have another baby" I said tucking the letter away and he smiled.

"Is it going to be a boy?" I let out a small laugh.

"I do not know George we must wait and see".

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**So did Katherine get pregnant by the King or not? And if so is it a boy? Hahaha just gotta wait and see!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-32**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-40**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"MARY!" George yelled running towards his elder sister as she got out of the carriage.

"George calm down" she said with a laugh. Mary was now 19 years old and married to William Carey and now had two children with him. Catherine Carey who was four years old and Mary and a son Henry, who was two. She did not bring them with her for the visit though they stayed at Rochford Hall.

"Stepmother" she said with a smile I nodded my head to her.

"Mary" I said pleasantly, she was a nice girl, bit often did not think. Though she be a great beauty her sister, Anne unfortunately good all the wit and brains whilst Mary was left with nothing but beauty.

"It is very nice to see you again" she said with a laugh as she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, how are your children?" I asked leading her into the castle.

"They are fine thank you for asking, now if you do not mind could you bring me to my little siblings?" she said brightly.

"I would love too!" I said as she fawned over them when she meet them.

"They are so adorable" she said with a smile.

I watched her carefully, she was so much different then her sister more kind and caring it was almost as if they were not even sisters.

"Is something wrong?" she asked snapping me out of my revere.

"Oh, no I am sorry it is just…you are so much different then your sister" I commented and she nodded looking back down at her brother and sister who were now sleeping peacefully.

"We have never been close Anne and I" she said slowly "Anne always aimed too high" she said bitterly.

"I know" I said turning my head towards the door.

"You should go spend time with your brother, George, I know he is very anxious to see you" she nodded and swept out of the room. I sighed looking down at my beautiful perfect children a sudden longing to see Mary swept threw me I sighed missing her greatly. It was soon to be October then 4 more months and my Mary would be turning two.

She was growing up so fast I hated being away from her for so long I hated it, a soft cry pulled me from my thoughts and I looked down at Tom who had woken. I carefully took him in my arms shushing him softly.

"It is all right mama has you" I whispered and his small whimpers stopped as I swayed him in my arms.

A month went by, just like this.

I was happy finally forgetting everything that had happened at Court, Mary had come and visit a few times.

But happiness is always short lived.

_November, 3, 1517_

It was 3 in the morning and I was on the floor a arm wrapped around my stomach I pushed my hair out of my face. I gasped for breath looking into the bowel I had relieved my stomach into tears sprang to my eyes.

"Please God no…" I whispered tearfully.

"Mama are you okay" George asked walking into my rooms his eyes dreary with sleep.

"Yes I am fine" I said wiping the tears away and forcing myself off the floor.

"Why are you crying?" he asked curiously.

"No reason, why are you awake George?" I asked him changing the subject.

"I had a bad dream…" he said quietly looking down at the floor, I sat back down on my large bed and beckoned him over and he quickly ran to me.

"Would you like to tell me about it" I said as he cuddled into me his head burying into my long dark curls.

"You left me" he said quietly, my heart instantly broke for the small boy in my arms.

"George you have nothing to fear I would never willingly leave you" he nodded "it is late, you should get back to bed" I said kissing his head. He did not move and I sighed a small smile on my face as his soft even breathing told me he had fallen asleep.

With great care I maneuvered myself back into the bed with him in my arms dragging the blankets over us. George cuddled into me and coiled my dark locks around his fingers I watched him sleep my mind turning to the small life now growing inside of me.

I knew tomorrow I had to write to tell Thomas, but for now I would just sleep.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I stared at the letter in my hand with anger and hatred.

_**Dear Thomas,**_

_**I fear that I must tell you I have become with child. I must admit that I am very scared at what is to happen I pray each night that Anne can give him a son before this child is born. I beg you to visit soon Tom and Isabella are growing so big so fast and I know George misses you as well.**_

_**Your Wife,**_

_**Katherine**_

"Papa what is it?" Anne asked walking into my office her hands over a small bump that had started to form.

"Nothing, at least nothing that you need to worry about" she nodded picking up a small trinket of my desk.

"The King has decided to go hunting today with Thomas Knivert" she said absentmindedly.

"Where?" I asked nonchalantly.

"In Norfolk" my mind immediately quirked in surprise and caution.

**Henry Tudor **

It had been a month and still I had heard no news of Katherine. She had been sent to Grimston Manor after our night together probably by Boleyn but I knew she would not have fought her children by him where there. And his son George who I hear she has become very fond of.

"Does Your Majesty wish to head back?" Knivert asked after I killed another deer.

"No it is almost supper we shall find somewhere to stay the night" he nodded.

"Grimston Manor is at least a two miles away it should not take long" Knivert replied "and I believe you know its occupants" I nodded.

I knew exactly what I was doing, I had to know _was she pregnant_ I had taken her three times surly she must be.

"Let us go surprise them" I said allowed and pushed my horse forward.

**Katherine Boleyn**

George was with his tutors again and I had decided to go to the stables I smiled walking threw the familiar path. I stopped in front of a black mare and petted her affectionately letting my thoughts wonder.

"Your Grace!" I heard a maid say running into the stables startling me I jumped in surprise a hand instantly going over my heart. "I am sorry" she said out of breath.

"What is it?" I asked annoyance at the girl already.

"The King is here, and wishes to see you" all the color drained from my face.

"What?" I said not believing what I was hearing.

"The King is here" she said looking at me confused for moment.

"Thank you" I said pushing passed her and walking back to the manor and into the parlor where I saw Henry talking to George.

"Katherine" he said smiling when he saw me, chills ran down my spine.

"George go finish with your tutors" I ordered and he nodded sensing the tension building in the large room.

Henry watched George leave only the two of us being left in the room.

"How are you Katherine?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, and you?" I asked playing along with his little game.

"Tell me how is your health?" he asked taking a few steps towards me.

I did not answer turning my head from him, but I jumped away when I felt his hand touch my face gently.

"You are with child….are you not?" he asked with a low laugh.

"Yes" I murmured as he took a couple steps back laughing lowly.

"Why are you so sure its yours" I snapped at him angry, his face turned deadly and he grabbed my face pulling me close to him.

"Is it mine?" he asked glowering down at me.

"I believe so" I said clawing at his hands but it did no use.

"What do you mean 'I believe so' I am the only one who lain with you, or my sweet do you have other lovers?" he taunted.

"I have a husband you know" I said acidly "I lain with him" I said venom seeping from my voice.

"So it could be his child" he said pushing me away.

"I do not think it is Thomas was….Thomas was careful to not get me pregnant" I said looking away.

"Good" he said and I slapped him across the face as hard as I could a bright red handprint forming on the side of his face quickly.

"Bitch" he said touching his face before grabbing my hair pulling my hair back.

"Stop" I cried out in pain, worry quickly going to the small life inside me.

"You dare slap the King of England I should have to executed for that" he said everyone of his words holding a worrying promise to them.

"Please" I cried as he tugged harder.

"How will you ever say you are sorry _Madam_" he said his voice made me cringe.

"I am pregnant Henry, you might make me have a miscarriage please stop" I said but he did not releases me only loosened his grip on me.

"I am sorry" he said pushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Why are you doing this Henry? You went threw hell to marry Anne and now you want me back, it doesn't make sense?" I said looking into his pensive face.

"I love you my Catalina, and I know you still love me too" he said his lips barley touching mine.

"I will always love you Henry, but I am not in love with you" I said slowly hoping he would

understand, and by his reaction I believe he did. He let go of me and hit a vase to the floor with a smash, I jumped in surprise.

"Henry-" I started but stopped when he whipped around.

"WHAT!" he bellowed and I looked down.

"Nothing" I quickly whispered keeping my eyes trained on the ground.

"So this child there is a chance it might be Boleyn's too" he said taking a breath I nodded my head.

"Yes a small chance" I said but I prayed that no matter what the child was Thomas's.

"Well let us pray that it is mine" I glared at him not daring to move for the urge to slap him came over me once again.

"Your Majesty" I heard and turned to see Thomas bowing in the doorway.

"Thomas" I whispered sighing in relief as he walked to my side.

"Lord Wiltshire it is good to see you, I thought you to be still at the Palace" Henry said leaning against the wall.

"I was but my daughter, Queen Anne let me come to visit my children and Katherine for a while".

"Good, I am going to retire now I must leave early tomorrow morning" I nodded bowing as he left the room.

I then turned to Thomas and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, his arms wound around my waist as I started to cry softly. It was all just too much I did not want to be pregnant with this King's child.

"Shh, Katherine do not cry" he whispered kissing my forehead, my knees went weak from exhaustion and worry, but Thomas caught me and cradled me in his arms bringing me back to our rooms.

"Why is he doing this" I said tearfully as Thomas helped me from my gown.

"I do not know Katherine" he said wrapping his arms around me again I was only in my chemise now and I gently touched my stomach. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked into the mirror seeing our reflection.

"Do you hate me because this child might be his?" I asked quietly and he turned me around to look in my face.

"No, Katherine I do not hate you" he said comfortingly "I could not hate you even if I tried" he said his voice barley above a whisper I quickly looked up into his eyes surprised at what he had said.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked my voice hopeful as I looked into his eyes.

"Yes I do" I smiled as he leaned down capturing my lips in a soft kiss. It wasn't possessive, but sweet and caring.

His hands cradled me to him, my hands were wrapped around his neck as he pulled apart and I sighed in content. I laid my head against his shoulder letting my eyes close in happiness.

"Come Katherine we should sleep" he said and I nodded reluctantly pulling away from him and getting into the large comfortable bed.

"Thomas do you love me?" I asked resting my head on his chest I dare not look up at his face too nervous of what his answer would be. I felt him move next to me as he used his elbows to prop himself above me he looked down at me his eyes boring into mine.

He leaned down and kissed me again and he pulled apart for just a moment "yes" he whispered "I love you" I smiled as he kissed me again.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked as his kisses trailed down my neck.

"I would not say it if I did not mean it" he said looking into my eyes.

"I hope with all my heart it is yours" I whispered and he sighed.

"Let us not think of it" he said and I fanned my fingers threw his hair pulling him down to kiss him again.

"Katherine I do not think-" he started.

"Please" I whimpered wrapping one leg around his waist pulling him closer to me.

He kissed me again this time with more passion his hands pulling my chemise up over my head, I gasped as his hand trailed over my body. He lifted his chemise up over his head his muscular chest pressing against my soft one.

"Thomas" I said in need as I felt him slowly push into me I gasped and he caught my mouth with his.

"Katherine" he moaned nipping at my neck.

I could not say anything to caught up in the pleasure to be able to make a coherent sentence I only let out a moan breathing deeply. I dragged my nails across his back and he growled low in his throat pinning my wrists above my head. I whimpered as he pushed deeper in me "Thomas" I finally cried out ecstasy washing over me.

"Katherine" he groaned collapsing on top of me I closed my eyes as Thomas rolled over and followed suit molding my body to his as he wrapped his arms around me.

He soon fell asleep, but I stayed awake watching his face as he slept I bit my lip.

_Please God, please let it be Thomas's please I cannot bare to think what would happen if it was the Kings._

I prayed silently before Thomas's soft even breaths lulled me to sleep _hopefully tomorrow Henry will leave _I thought as my eyes closed.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**So she is pregnant…but the real question is, is it Thomas's or the King's?**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I have been doing the math in my head and now it really has started to annoy me so I decided to make Katherine younger. I hope no one hates me but it is the only way I can really see this working out. So I making her born in 1489 making the age difference between her and Henry 2 years. Please do not hate me too much but in the future, her being that old would not make sense. Think on the bright side she can now have more children but by whom? Lol read on and please review **

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Henry VIII**

When morning broke threw the trees I eagerly woke sitting up in bed, I took a deep breath groggily getting up I did not alert the servants. I instead walked from my room the nursery down the hall, the light did not enter threw the thick curtains I light the candles walking over to the cradles where two children slept.

Isabella and Thomas.

Thomas was supposed to be mine if only I had lain with Katherine one more time he would have been mine, I carefully picked him up and he slumbered in my arms.

"Henry" I heard someone's nervous and shocked voice say. I looked over at the door to see Katherine who was only in a robe looking at me with worried eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked her voice scared as she slowly walked into the room.

"Just looking" I said looking down at the small child in my arms.

"Please, Henry" she said motioning to take the child into her arms, I ignored her.

"Just think, Katherine he could have been ours if I had only lain with you one more time" I said thoughts fully "but instead he's Boleyn's" I spat bitterly.

"Henry please give me my son" she said her eyes pleading.

"When you give me mine" I said and her eyes widened in fear and confusion.

"What do you mean?" she said frightfully.

"I have decided that as brother-in-law to the King of England little Thomas needs a better education".

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Henry he is only a two months old" I said slowly moving closer, fear engulfing me.

"That does not matter he must learn from a young age" he said with a smile placing him next to his sister. I was slightly comforted by the fact that Thomas was now out of Henry's hands, but now he was moving towards me and the robe that was hugging my body just didn't feel like enough.

"Please do not send him away" I said as his body soon collided with mine.

"And why not" he whispered into my ear.

"Because he is my son Henry and I love him" he laughed lowly his hands gently caressing my stomach.

"I have decided that if our child is a boy you shall be my Queen again" he said hugging me close to him.

"What if I do not want to be" I said quietly looking into his chest unable to meet his eyes he suddenly pulled me back.

"I do not care what you want" he seethed and I flinched.

"I do not love you Henry" I said truthfully meeting his cold eyes. Suddenly he pushed me back into the wall his body pressed against mine, I was all to aware now that I only had a robe on to cover myself and him his chemise.

"Henry please my children are in the room" I said frantically.

"They will not know" he whispered kissing my neck.

"George is in the next room" I added quickly.

"Then we must be quiet" he laughed lowly.

"I do not want to" I said pushing at his chest, he caught my hands pushing them away.

"Oh Catalina, yes you do, you just do not know it yet" he whispered his hand pushing my robe to reveal my shoulder. I closed my eyes as I felt his fingers gently trace my collar bone his kissed where the crook of my neck fondly.

"Henry please why can you not just get over me, Anne is back at the Palace carrying your child" I said as his hands pushed further at my robe and I felt the air hit my now exposed chest.

"You also have my child within you" he said capturing my lips I cried out pushing him away from me.

"Stop" I ordered but when did Henry ever listen suddenly there was a high pitched cry coming from the cradle.

"Isabella" I whispered as Henry tensed.

"Go to her" he said angrily leaving the room, I took a deep breath pulling my robe to cover my shoulder and chest before walking over and picking Isabella up.

"My angel" I said kissing her head as her cried softened.

"Katherine?" I heard a voice say stepping into the room and peered over my shoulder to see Thomas walk into the room.

"Yes" I asked looking back into Isabella's face.

"What is it?" he asked coming over and carefully taking Isabella from me.

"Nothing I just wanted to see them" I said deciding it was better not to tell him of Henry's intrusion into the nursery.

"They had gotten so big" he added placing Isabella back in her cradle.

"I know" I said fondly.

"Come let us get dressed I have still yet to see George" I nodded and went back to our rooms and dressed in a light green gown it was simple at had nothing extraordinary about it. My hair was done half up half down I sighed looking into the mirror my blue eyes reflected back at me. I looked down saddened by what I saw.

"What is it?" Thomas asked his arms wrapping around me.

"Everything is just so difficult" I said with a sigh.

"I know, Mon Cher, but soon everything will be better Anne just needs to birth the King a son and he will forget about this longing for you" he promised kissing my cheek.

"I hope so".

_February, 18, 1518 _

I was three months pregnant now and everything was going well, Tom and Bella have gotten so big they are now 6 months old and starting to walk. The Princess Elizabeth I hear has even started to take her footsteps.

I was nervous to go back to Court Anne has yet to know about my pregnancy she is now five months pregnant and worse she does not know by whom. Though I cannot say anything I have yet to know, but I pray each and every time that God make this baby from Thomas I do not know how I could live with having to birth the King's bastard.

"Katherine come" I heard Thomas say as he helped me from the carriage George right behind me.

"George keep hold of my hand" I said sternly and he nodded a smile on my face. I followed George into the ballroom, today was Mary's second birthday and I could not help but be excited.

"The Duke and Duchess of Wiltshire accompanied by the Viscount Rochford" a herad called as we bowed before the King and Queen.

"Your Majesties" we said with a bow.

"You are pregnant stepmother" Anne commented her voice cloaked with a sweetness but I could see threw it.

"Yes, Your Majesty" I said meeting her eyes.

"How far along?" she asked her hands resting on her stomach.

"Three months" I said and Henry stood up a smile on his face.

"The Princess is getting ready in her chambers you may go see her" I nodded and with a bow left.

"Katherine could you please take George with you" Thomas said, he was not asking he was telling me to.

"Yes" I said taking George's hand once again and leading him down the halls to my daughters rooms.

"MAMA!" she yelled and I let out of George's hand as I caught her in my arms lifting her small body up.

"Mi hija" I said kissing her head.

"Mama it is my birthday" she said excitedly as I placed her down.

"I know and I am so happy" I said as she noticed her stepbrother.

"Georgy!" she said her eyes widening happily, they had meet a couple times and Mary had come up with that nickname after stating the George was just to dull.

"Princess" he said respectably.

"I'm Mary" she said with a giggle taking his hands to show him all the pretty jewels she had gotten.

I let them play for a few moments before it was time to leave.

"Mary, George it is time to go" I said and they quickly ran from the room.

The maids quickly ran after them and I shook my head with a small smirk quickly following them.

"Do not run!" I called but they did not listen, like I knew they would.

"She is a very precocious Princess" Lady Bryan commented and I smiled.

"She is like her father" I said walking down the hall to the party.

"But she has Your Grace's beauty" I let out a small laugh.

"You are too kind" I said touching my stomach lightly.

"How far along are you?" she asked kindly.

"Three months" I said with a bitter smile.

"Are you not happy?" she asked confused, I stopped walking and bit my lip I had known Lady Bryan since I had first came to England surly I could trust her.

"I am not unhappy about the child, tis just the way it all happened" I said going around it completely.

"I am not following you" she said honestly.

"Lady Bryan, Margaret I have known you since I have first came to England and I admit I have little friends here in this country" I said sadly finding a small bench to sit down on.

"You have a friend in me My Lady" Lady Bryan said taking my hands comfortingly.

"I am not sure that this child is my husbands" I said taking a shaky breath there was silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"You laid with another man?" she said her voice confused.

"I did not have a choice" I said looking into her eyes.

"Who, My Lady?" I licked my lips straightening my back.

"Before I left Court the King asked to see me, it was not the first time when I got pregnant with my twins Isabella and Tom he forced himself upon me. He said he would let me go and stop bothering me if I gave him one night and I did." Her eyes were wide as she listened to me. "I think now I am a fool for I should have known that he would try to get me with child, but you see I had lain with my Thomas before that night so it could be his".

"I do not know what to say" she said honestly shocked.

"It is maddening really he divorced me, he did not want me, but now because I gave another man a son he must prove himself by getting me pregnant I pray each and every night that this baby is Thomas's". I was close to tears now and she rubbed my back soothingly.

"I shall pray as well" I looked up quickly at her.

"Thank you" I whispered then looked into her eyes "you must not tell anyone do you understand? If the Queen ever found out it could cause a miscarriage and if that were to happen the King would believe it my fault."

"I won't tell a soul, like I said I am a friend" I nodded and stood up.

"Let us join the celebrations" she nodded and followed me to the great hall where Mary sat in her father's lap watching the dancing. George sat next to his sister, the Queen talking happily.

"Katherine where have you been?" Thomas asked taking my hand.

"Talking with Mistress Bryan" I said pleasantly he nodded bringing me over to my seat which was left of Henry.

I stiffened the slightest as he leaned over "how is your health Katherine" he said looking to my stomach.

"Very well Your Majesty and yours?" I asked he smiled.

"Good".

"Your Majesty when your daughter the Princess Elizabeth was born I remember you promising me the title Dowager Princess but it seems it never came". Henry smiled just the slightly looking me in the eye.

"And when did you become so worried about titles?" he said his face giving away to no emotion.

"I have not, I was just inquiring to see if I will get that elevation or not" he took a deep breath looking out over the crowd where Mary was dancing with George.

"Katherine, Dowager Princess and Duchess of Wiltshire" Henry said slowly testing the title out on his lips. He waited a few moments before turning to me.

"I do not like it, tis too long" he said and I let out a small laugh looking down into my lap.

"Very well then" I said shaking my head.

"What is it?" he asked his voice edging annoyance.

"Nothing Your Majesty I was just thinking of Mary when she was born" I said looking down at my plate.

"She was so tiny" Henry commented a small smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"Henry what is it?" Anne's voice asked sweetly.

"Nothing sweetheart the Duchess and I where just talking" he said not even looking at her "I think I shall go steal a dance with Mary" Anne nodded and he left the table.

"What where you speaking about with the King?" Anne asking accusingly.

"The Princess Mary" I said and she looked away her face slightly annoyed.

"I shall retire for the night I wish not to tire the child" she said standing.

"Goodnight Majesty" I said with a bow of my head she nodded and her ladies followed her out of the room.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

I did not like Katherine and Henry talking like that, of before when they were still married. I did not like the way Henry looked at her like they both knew something I did not and it frustrated me to no end.

I walked into my rooms a sudden pain flew threw me I gasped grabbing onto a table falling to the ground "MAJESTY!" a maid yelled picking my head up.

I quickly pushed my hair underneath my gown and pulled it up covered in blood, panic flew threw me as tears fell from my eyes.

"GET THE PHYSICIAN!" my sister yelled helping me out of my gown and into bed.

**King Henry VIII**

_The party soon ended and I noticed Anne had left early "MAJESTY!" a boy yelled running up to me he panted quickly whispering._

"_The Queen has had a miscarriage" my eyes widened and I looked to Katherine who was gently picking Mary up who was quickly falling asleep in her mothers arms._

"_Make sure the Queen is all right" I told him and he nodded leaving quickly._

"_Katherine I must speak with you" I ordered several people left in the room turned quickly and she nodded._

"_Thomas please take Mary to her chambers" she said handing over our daughter to Boleyn he nodded leaving._

"_What is it?" she asked and I grabbed her hand leading her into a deserted room quickly falling to my knees laying my hands over the bump that gave signal to the child she carried within her._

"_Henry what on earth-" Katherine started._

"_Anne had a miscarriage" her eyes widened and I grabbed her hands placing them on her stomach my large hands over her tiny ones. "My child" I whispered kissing her stomach lovingly "you must be a boy" I said caressing her hands._

"_Stay with me tonight" I said and she opened her mouth to refuse._

"_Not like that Katherine, just stay" she bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous or thinking. "Please do not let me be alone" I said and she turned her head away nodding her head in defeat._

**Thomas Boleyn**

I left the sleeping Princess in her rooms under the care of Lady Bryan and returned to my chambers surprised not to find Katherine there waiting.

"Boy where is the Duchess?" I asked as he passed the rooms.

"Last I knew she comforting the King" he said looking down.

"Why would the King need comforting?" I said dangerously and the thought of Katherine with the King.

"Her Majesty the Queen has lost her child it is rumored to have been a boy" my eyes widened and I let him go. It now matter more then ever what Katherine had it could mean life or death in some cases.

I quickly walked to the Queen's chambers.

"What happened?" I asked her angrily.

"I do not know" she said her eyes in a daze.

"Do you not understand what this means?" I seethed.

"What are you talking about?" she said meeting my eyes.

"Katherine is pregnant by the King what if she has a son!" Anne's eyes widened.

"Katherine is pregnant by the King?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes and now because you have lost the child we are all in danger" I spat leaving the room.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"It was a boy" he said holding me close to him in bed I wanted to cry, that child could have been my salvation.

"I am so sorry" I said my head resting against his chest while his arms held me close to him.

"This child within you is now more important then ever before" he said kissing the crown of my head.

"Anne is still young Henry she can bare sons" I said as one of his hands rested on my stomach.

"That does not matter she lost my son, but you, you are keeping my child safe within you" he said his voice soft.

"What if it is not a boy, but a girl" I said my voice nervous.

"Do not even speak of it!" Henry snapped suddenly I cringed in fear. "I am sorry my sweet Catalina" he said kissing my forehead again. "If we have a girl we shall worry about it then".

Henry held me tight to him my body pressing against his tightly his head buried in my ebony curls as he slumbered peacefully.

I laid my head against his chest just staring ahead.

If only she had not lost her son everything would be fine I would be in bed with Thomas right now.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**So Anne lost her child which was a boy that really must suck. Lol but now Katherine's child is more important then ever, I still have not decided who's the child's father and if it's a boy or a girl your reviews would help with the decision!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So when writing this chapter the song Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo started playing I thought it was funny because at the time I was writing the Henry&Katherine scene. Read and you'll see!**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**King Henry VIII**

I looked down at Katherine as she slept my mind slowly turning Anne lost my baby, my son I knew like Katherine had said that Anne was still young and could bare sons. This baby inside Katherine would determine everything.

But what if it was a girl like Katherine had asked.

I knew I could not get rid of Anne for a girl another Princess I would just have to try again both with Katherine and Anne. If Anne gave me a son next, that is saying the child inside Katherine is a girl, I would stay with her.

But if she gave me a daughter and Katherine gave me a son, again in the same scenario I would get rid of her as quick as I could. But what if both gave me a son? Then I would just have to choose.

Why did this all have to be so complicated.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I sighed breathing in the undeniable scent of musk my senses came to life quickly remembering where I was.

"Catalina" Henry said touching my cheek lightly.

"I have to go, Henry you must see Anne today" I said and he nodded.

"I am so sorry Catalina" he said as I turned away my steps froze and I turned around facing him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I am so sorry for everything I am putting you threw, I know you wish not to be in this situation, but I do love you with all my heart I hope you understand that what I did was best for England. I need an heir someone to rule after me it was never anything personal" tears pricked my eyes at his words.

"Henry-" I started but he cut me off.

"I have been terrible to you out of jealousy and anger but I promise you that I shall be different now I love you with all my heart". I took a shaky breath never in my life expecting Henry to be apologizing to me like this.

"What about Anne? What about Elizabeth? Henry you always make decisions on a whim I am only 29 I can still have many children I do not understand why you think you needed to be with Anne to get sons". I started trying to make sense of all this "So what are you trying to say that this was all for the best? Your not making any sense."

He quickly shushed me with a gentle kiss.

"I know I should have treated you better, I need a chance Katherine to make things right" he said his eyes boring into mine.

"Henry you and I both are married there are not more chance" I said turning from him.

"Me and you were meant to be together Catalina I never meant for any of this to happen, I need you in my life" he said kissing me gently.

"Henry this is just too much too fast" I said trying to hide the tears.

"Go back to your rooms, get dressed we'll talk more later"I nodded leaving I followed the passages to my rooms where I saw Thomas sleeping. I sat in the parlor my face in my hands crying softly why did Henry have to do this I thought I was over everything that had happened between us I thought I had started to hate him but now even I was questioning myself. Why did he have to do this to me?

"Katherine" Thomas's sleepy voice called out and I quickly whipped the tears away walking into the room.

"Yes Thomas?" I asked crawling next to him he wrapped his arms around me and he looked into my eyes.

"Did the King…" he trailed off.

"No the King did not take me, we just talked" he nodded.

"About what?" I bit my lip.

"I was forbidden to speak of it" Thomas sighed.

"She lost his son, stupid girl…" he trailed off talking of Anne.

"Shh please do not think of it" I said taking a deep breath.

"Mary is leaving Court it seems the sweat as broken our near her home and her husband William Carey has caught it they say he will not make it". I felt terrible for Mary she was such a sweet girl.

"Poor Mary" I said allowed "I hope her and her children do not catch it" he nodded sighing deeply.

"Everything is changing Katherine" Thomas said with a sigh.

"I do not understand" I said truthfully.

"If you give the King a son he will take you back and God knows what would happen to Isabella and Tom" he said shaking his head.

"No matter what happens I would never let anything happen to them" I said making him look into my eyes.

"These are very fragile times Katherine we all must be careful" Thomas said getting out of bed.

"Especially Anne" I said and he whipped around.

"Of course" I was about to say something when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" Thomas growled and I tightened my robe a bit tighter.

"Your Graces" the maid said bowing "Her Majesty Queen Anne wishes to see you" she said looking directly at me".

"Let me dress" I said heading to the large closet.

"She said now" I raised an slick ebony eyebrow at her nodding. I followed her from my rooms to the Queen's, Anne quickly dismissed everyone from the room leaving only me and her.

"Whore" she whispered and I stumbled back just the slightest "pregnant with _my_ husbands child".

I looked away from her for a moment collecting my thoughts before looking into her eyes.

"You know naught of which you speak" I said my voice a bitter whisper "your husband came to me, he wanted me I did nothing" it was a sweet revenge I felt swimming threw my veins. Anne had been pregnant during my marriage with Henry finally she understood how I felt, hot much it hurt.

"He was blind he'll come back to me" I licked my dry lips.

"It depends" I said my voice a void of emotion.

"Oh what" she snapped and I placed my hands over my stomach.

"First it could be your fathers, second is it a boy or is it a girl".

"Get out" she said hatefully.

"Majesty" I said bowing and left the room swiftly.

I went back to my chamber and dressed in a gown of red velvet my hair curled and tied up with a French Hood. "My Lady!" Lady Howard said quickly coming into the room.

"What is it?" I asked quickly.

"The King has made a judgment on Sir Thomas More" she said gulping air.

"Well what is it?" I asked scared and nervous at the same time.

"He is to be executed by next week" my breath hitched and my mind reeled.

"Katherine?" I heard but it was not Thomas's voice but Henry's "KATHERINE!" he yelled catching me as my knee's buckled from beneath me. "Lady Howard you stupid girl what did you say to her?" Henry growled.

"I told her of the ruling of Sir Thomas More" she said shocked running from the room.

"Catalina calm down breath for the baby" he said touching my face gently it was an emotional overload.

"STOP!" I screeched pulling myself from him he stared at me in surprise. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY HENRY CAN YOU NOT MAKE UP YOUR MIND AT WHAT YOU WANT?" I yelled at him tears falling from my eyes.

"Shhh Catalina you are upset, calm down for the baby" he said grabbing me tightly in his steel embrace. Tears fell rapidly down my face, though Sir Thomas had hurt me during our last encounter with his words he was still a dear friend and I did to want him to die.

I did as I was told and turned my body into his crying into his chest as he lowered us to the floor rocking me softly.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I did not want to believe it.

But I watched as Katherine cried into the King's chest and he rocked her back and forth I knew the game was already over. The King always won.

**King Henry VIII**

"Lord Wiltshire come in" I said as he bowed in front of me.

"You asked for me Majesty?" he said and I nodded.

"You and Katherine shall no longer sleep in the same chambers I have given you ones of your own" he nodded not giving way to any emotion.

"Is that all Majesty?" he asked.

"Yes it is" he left and I smiled, I knew perfectly well he was angry beyond a doubt.

"Henry" Katherine's sweet voice floated into the room "what did you say to Thomas" she asked her eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"Only that you and him shall no longer share a bedchamber" I said watching anger overtake her beautiful Spanish features.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"You what?" I said in surprise then anger.

"You and him shall no longer share a bedchamber" he said not even looking up.

"How dare you" I spat angrily "he is my husband and I his wife you forget that My Lord" I said bitterly.

"You forget you are pregnant with my child" he said back.

"Now you forget it could be my husbands and this child, if even yours is a product of you forcing yourself upon me" I seethed.

"Do not lie, _Catalina_" he growled at me "I remember that night perfectly clear, your moans of passion and gasps of pleasure you were anything but unwilling".

"BASTARD!" I screamed smashing and ink tray to the ground.

"GOD DAMMIT WOMEN CAN YOU CALM DOWN" he screamed at me and I laughed bitterly.

"Say's the man who is yelling at me" I shot back and he was suddenly in front of me glaring down.

"I am your Master and Lord" he said "and so much more then that" he whispered into my ear.

"And what is that supposed to mean" I said back to him raising an eyebrow.

"I think you know very well what it means" he said suddenly capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

"Henry!" a voice said aghast and I jumped away to look at the shocked face of Anne Boleyn. Her glare suddenly turned to me.

"Anne-" Henry started but she quickly cut him off.

"Just stop Henry, have your whore just remember I am still and will always be your wife" she left her words branding themselves into my mind.

"I-I have to go" I stuttered but Henry caught my arm.

"Do not listen to her she is jealous" he said soothingly.

"No, she is right I behaving like a common harlot I am married to Thomas and yet I am….I-I really must go" I said flustered.

"No I will not let you leave in this state" he said holding me close to him.

"But she is right" I said tears falling from my eyes.

"No she is not, sweetheart shhh I am here calm down" he said soothing me.

When I was finally calmed down enough he let me go back to my chambers where I found Thomas drinking a bottle of ale.

"Thomas you should not be drinking" I said stepping into the empty room.

"Do you think I care what I should and shouldn't be doing" he said obviously already drunk.

"Stop I cannot deal with this now" I said wanting so badly to break something.

"Well get over it" Thomas snapped.

"What is wrong with you?" I finally said trying to grab the bottle away from him but he pulled it back taking a large swig.

"What is wrong with me? Do not play stupid Katherine it is very unbecoming of you, I let myself love you with the thought you loved me and only me." He said slowly looking out the window.

"Thomas I do love you" I said taking his hand into mine but he pulled away.

"Do not lie I saw you with the King, Katherine please leave" he pulled his hand back and I stood up.

"I thought you would always be here for me I was wrong, are you not going to fight for me" I said walking away.

"All I ask is that you do not forget Isabella and Tom" I left not wanting to look at him anymore. He was drunk and not thinking straight this child could still very well be his and he is already acting like I am marrying the King again.

Night fell and I did not see Thomas, he had been given separate chambers I lay in my large empty bed alone wanting to cry. The door opened, but I did not turn to see who it was I just wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Sweetheart" I heard Henry's voice say softly pulling me close to him.

"You should sleep with your wife" I said not daring to turn over and meet his eyes.

"I would rather be here with you" he said cradling my stomach in his hands.

"You raise your hopes too high Henry" I whispered into the silent chamber.

"Yes well, we all have our faults" he said and I just shook my head.

"Henry, you cannot keep Thomas from my bedchamber he is my husband-" I started but Henry quickly grabbed my hand.

"Do not say his name whilst you are laying next to me" Henry growled and I nodded and he pulled me to look into his eyes for the first time. "Forgive my jealousy" he said kissing my lightly.

What could I say? What could I do?

"Henry I want to go back to Grimston tomorrow" I heard his teeth grind.

"No you are to stay at Court" he said forcefully.

"But Isabella and Tom-" he quickly cut them off.

"They can visit Court after all Anne never got to properly meet them" he said and I relaxed just the slightest in his arms.

"Are you really going to send Tom away" I said biting my lip.

"No, Catalina I shall not send him away" I smiled.

"Thank you Henry".

"Your very welcome".

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

Tears fell from the eyes silently.

He was with _her_ "Annie why are you crying?" George asked innocently looking up at me.

"Tis just something with stepmother" I said wiping the tears away.

"What did mama do?" he asked turning his head to the side.

"She lied" I said looking into his brown eyes.

"No she always keeps her promise, she promised me she would never leave me and she hasn't" he said proudly.

"That is what she lied about, George the baby in her belly could be the King's and if it is, and it is a boy she will leave you".

Tears started to form in his eyes, regret at what I said flooded threw me.

"George I-" but he quickly ran from the room.

**George Boleyn**

She couldn't leave me, she promised! Tears fell from my eyes as I ran to her room I knew she went to bed early now because of the baby.

"Mama" I yelled running into the room tears falling from my eyes. She was in bed an arm around her belly but on hearing and seeing me she jumped in alarm.

"George what is it? Are you hurt?" she asked me worriedly getting to her knees in front of me. But I looked passed her in shock. Annie's husband the King was in her bed not papa I then looked back at her, her eyes were nervous and held worry.

"You lied" I said and her look turned into one of confusion.

"George what are you talking about, it is getting late you should be in bed" she said standing up taking my head. I pulled away from her and she just stared at me. "George stop, now come" she said her voice strict I did not take her hand but followed her as she led me to my room.

"You lied, you said you would never leave me, but you are" her eyes softened.

"Sweet, who told you this?" she said kissing my head.

"Annie, she said the baby in your belly was the King's and that if you had a boy you would leave me". Her eyes stared down at the floor.

"You cannot repeat those words George, ever" I nodded hearing the desperation in her voice. "When you get older you will understand the situation I have been put in, for now you won't, but I hope you will not hate me. I love you George nothing will change that" I nodded and she kissed my head one more time before blowing out the candles and leaving the room.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So for those of you who don't know I have put up a poll about Katherine's baby I've already decided what I am going to do I just want to see what you guess think. And hey I might just change my mind!**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna-39**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katherine Boleyn**

Whispers circled fast in Court, many had noticed the sudden favor Henry has bestowed on me and many were talking.

"Your Grace" I heard and turned to see the Spanish ambassador Eustace Chapuy's bowing in front of me.

"Your Excellency" I said with a quick curtsy.

"Is it true madam?" he asked sitting down next to me I stared down at my green satin skirts.

"Some are saying you are having an affair with the King" I bit my lip looking back up at him "the Emperor wishes for you to write him".

"I shall write my nephew as soon as I am done speaking with you and have a messenger send it" he nodded.

"Alas have you changed the mind of the King on the marriage between the Princess of Wales and the Dauphin of France?" he asked and my eyes widened I had honestly forgotten all about that.

"Forgive me Excellency I have honestly forgotten to speak of it with him, but I promise today I shall".

"I understand Madam" he said standing up "I shall be on my way I have to speak with the King today" I nodded.

I walked over to my desk and pulled out a quill and piece of parchment.

**Emperor Charles of Spain**

I sighed looking at the letter in front of me, it was from my Aunt Katherine the _Duchess_ of Wiltshire I slowly opened it letting my eyes skim the pages.

_**Dearest Nephew,**_

_**I have never expected you write you a letter, at least for a while. I will admit that your words had hurt me greatly I know your mother my dear sister Joanna would not wish for us to argue like this. How is she? I had often thought of my sister and wonder of her health, but alas I hear nothing from Spain. I hope that the next time we meet it shall be in better spirits then before.**_

_**Your Aunt Katherine, Duchess of Wiltshire**_

"My son whom is it from?" I heard my mothers voice ask, of course she would choose now to arrive.

"From Katherine" I said a common name in some places, but my mother knew, she always seemed to know.

"My sister" she said her voice soft.

"She inquires of you and your health" I said as if it was nothing stuffing the letter in my desk.

"Can I write her back?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and I sighed.

"She is your sister, mother you may".

**Katherine Boleyn**

It was late March as I was 6 months along I could feel the child inside me move, but nothing brought me greater happiness then when Ambassador Chapuy's placed a letter in my hand.

"Goodbye Your Excellency" I said looking down at the handwriting I had not seen since I was but a girl a long time ago.

"Katherine what was the Spanish Ambassador doing here" Thomas asked taking a seat near the window.

"He was delivering a letter" I said in awe.

"From whom?" he asked walking over to me and tried to grab the letter but I quickly pulled it close to me.

"From my sister Joanna" I said turning my back to him and desperately opened it.

_**Dearest Catalina,**_

_**It has been so long since I have spoken to you and the first thing I must say is that I miss my little sister so very much. I hear of your troubles from the English ambassador I wish so much to see you again and hope in the future we might see each other.**_

_**I am distressed to hear of your marriage to a Duke, but I understand my dear sweet you did what was best for your daughter, Princess Mary of Wales and I cannot be angry at you for that. God only knows what might have happened if you refused him. I have heard of the birth of your children Isabella and Thomas I congratulate you sister, you have always loved children very much. I also hear of your newest pregnancy and again, congratulate you.**_

_**I know times are hard in England with that witch, Anne Boleyn poisoning the King's mind against the true religion I beg you sister to do what ever you can to save the people of England's soul. I also bring you the most unbearable news our sister, Maria of Aragon has died this March 7**__**th**__**. Her daughter Isabella is to be married to my son Emperor Charles the date is not yet known though arrangements are being made.**_

_**Your Elder sister,**_

_**Joanna**_

I had not even realized I had been crying and I hugged the letter to me "mi hermana" I whispered.

"Katherine are you all right?" Thomas asked and I turned to face him.

"It is from my sister, Joanna she says that my sister Maria died" I felt his arms wrap around me.

"It will be all right" he whispered kissing me gently for the first time in months. I sighed as he pulled away the moment was perfect. "What else did she say" he asked keeping me close to him.

"Maria's daughter, Isabella of Portugal it to marry the Emperor, and that she wishes we will meet someday" Thomas smiled.

"Maybe" he said, the moment was ruined when the doors opened.

"Katherine we need to speak, alone" Henry said and I jumped away from Thomas's embrace.

"Majesty" Thomas said bowing and leaving the room. He dismissed the servants and walked over to me.

"Henry" I said watching him pace the room "what is it, it must me important if you so rudely interrupted my conversation with my husband" I said slightly annoyed.

"It seems Sir Thomas wishes to become a martyr I have given him another chance to sign but he will not, I have made the date of his execution July 6th 1518" I licked my lips nervously.

"You do not have to kill him, Henry this oath is ridiculous" I said taking a nervous step forward laying a hand on his shoulder as he turned his back to me.

"It is not!" he spat whipping around to look me in the face.

"Yes it is!" I said recoiling by hand back to my side "this whole situation is ridiculous, Henry your damming your soul I ask, not I beg you to return to Rome and to the true religion" I pleaded his look only got more poisonous before he snatched the letter from my hand.

"And who in the hell is this from" he snapped.

"My sister, Joanna" I said trying to get it back.

"You conversing with the enemy" he said holding it out of my reach.

"No I am talking to my sister, whom I have not spoken to for the longest time, please give it back" I begged but he did not listen.

**King Henry VIII**

She was talking with Joanna of Castile co-ruler with her son the Emperor of Spain my enemy. "We are in fragile times Katherine you cannot speak with them!" I yelled angrily

"Tis only my sister I wish to speak with Henry" she pleaded trying desperately to get the letter.

"Why not speak with your other sister Maria" I yelled down at her.

"You should know Henry she is dead" Katherine said bitterly tears spilling over her eyes.

"Katherine I-" I started but suddenly Katherine kneeled over hands flying to her stomach with a gasp.

_She's having a miscarriage_

I thought, dropping the letter to the ground I was quickly by her side.

"Katherine what is it?" I asked frantically and she took my hand placing it over her stomach where a strong healthy kick came. I sighed in relief and awe touched me, in the back of my mind I still knew it could be Boleyn's child but for an instant I forgot that.

"It kicked" I whispered.

"Yes, yes it did" Katherine said with emotion in her voice.

"I am sorry Catalina" I said affectionately touching her cheek and picking the letter of the ground and handing it to her. "You may speak with your sister but nothing about politics, am I understood" she nodded holding the letter tightly to her.

"Thank you Henry" she whispered and I smiled faintly.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

I paced my rooms nervously, my musician, Mark Smeaton played a soft tone but I did not listen.

"Papa" I said as my father entered the room. I ordered the others away with a swift jerk of my wrist.

"Anne" he said with a small bow.

He was silent for a moment making sure that everyone had left the room before going on. "Anne you must get with child quickly" he ordered and I wanted to laugh.

"It is not the easy Papa he has not once visited my bedchamber, instead choosing those of Katherine's" I spat bitterly "where is he now?" I asked looking at him he was weary of his answer.

"He is with the Duchess" he finally answered and I wanted to laugh.

"You see" I cried "there is not point in trying to hard, I do not see why she does not just lose the child" I growled.

"Watch your tongue girl, that child could be mine" Papa said angrily.

"But why take the chance" I said throwing my hands in the air "do you not see how that brat could ruin everything" I screamed at him.

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW" he suddenly screamed back "I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT COULD HAPPEN, ANNE, YOU DON'T THINK I HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, WHAT OF ISABELLA AND TOM HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO THEM!". He said in a flurry.

"Yes I have and I have to worry about my Elizabeth" I said calmly.

"Then you understand how I feel, do not do anything stupid the King has eyes everywhere if you dare make her lose that child you could lose your head". He said before leaving the room, I raised my head high as he left me alone in the room.

"I want my daughter Elizabeth brought to Court" I said to Mistress Seville.

"The Princess of Wales as well?" she asked.

"NO" I yelled and she nodded quickly leaving.

**Katherine Boleyn**

George was leaving back to Grimston today I felt sad that he had to leave but I knew he would be well taken care of my Mistress Lowell.

"Goodbye George I shall see you soon" I promised kissing his head as Thomas helped him into his carriage.

"Bye mama, papa" he said waving as the carriage rolled down the street.

"I wish I could go to Hever" I said longingly as the carriage soon disappeared.

"I know, _Mon Cher_, come let us go inside".

We walked slowly back into the Palace night was soon falling and I had still yet to talk to Henry about Mary's betrothal.

"I bid you goodnight _Mon Cher_" Thomas said kissing my hand.

"And you as well" I said with a smile as he left me alone in what used to be our chambers.

The maids quickly undressed me and I got into bed, the all too familiar click of the door sounded and I knew Henry was in the room before he spoke.

"Catalina" he said pulling my back against his chest his hands resting on my stomach.

"Should you not be with your wife" I said and he only laughed lowly.

"Do not speak of Anne now" he ordered and I nodded.

"Can we talk of Mary" I said testing the ground.

"Yes we may, what about her" he said pushing an ebony lock from my cheek.

"Her betrothal to the Dauphin of France" I said carefully and Henry sighed.

"It is done, nothing you say will change my mind" he said firmly.

"Please" I said.

"NO!" he said loudly and I stilled "I am sorry, but it is done, Catalina the French said they would be kind to her, there is nothing to worry about".

"If you say so" I agreed.

"I do" he said again firmly "now sleep for the baby".

I did as I was told knowing there was no changing his mind when it was set, I could only hope the King of France would do something to upset Henry and break the betrothal. Till then my daughter, my Mary was destined to be Queen of France.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katherine of Aragon's sister Joanna actually lived till the age of 75 dying in 1555. Her other sister Maria of Aragon really did die March 7****th**** 1517 but I put it a year later so Katherine could learn the news now. So there's my little historical lesson Lol.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So the Poll will be closing soon vote if you have yet too! The poll will close 6/4/10**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Sir Thomas More-38**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna-39**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katherine Boleyn**

_I smiled down at the small boy in my arms "Henry" I whispered down at him he giggled back at me. "My sweet boy" I said kissing his head I then looked out the window the scene around me changing. I was standing in a crowd many were yelling others crying._

_Anne walked slowly to the scaffold many cheered some yelled praises for her soul but none of that mattered to Anne all that mattered was getting to the block without falling. _

"_I come here to die according to the law and yield myself before the King my gracious Lord whom in the short time I knew him, treated me so well. I pray for Prince Henry's soul and for that of his mother the rightful Queen Katherine and pray you all take pity on my daughter, my sweet Elizabeth"._

_I looked around frantically, I may have never liked Anne but I did not want her to die. She knelt closing her eyes praying quietly, the sword swished threw the air._

"NO!" I screamed sitting up quickly breathing deeply Henry was right by my side.

"Katherine are you all right, it is the baby" I shook my head unable to speak.

"What is it" he said falling back against the pillows my chemise was drenched in sweat and I found the will to speak.

"A bad dream" I said getting control of my breathing.

"What about" he said lazily.

"We had a son" I said and he wrapped his arms around my large stomach, I was now 8 months. He smiled but I just started ahead.

"That does not sound like a bad dream" he said happily.

"You had Anne executed" I said my voice barley a whisper.

"Do not think of it" my head quickly snapped looking into his eyes.

"Henry what do you plan on doing if I have a son?" I asked nervously.

"Get rid of Anne of course" he said laying back down covering his eyes his arm.

"And how do you plan on doing that" I asked pulling his arm down my ebony hair falling over my shoulder.

"Whatever way I find necessary now go back to sleep" he ordered.

"I cannot" I said sighing.

"And why is that" he said grinding his teeth.

"I want a pomegranate" I said the craving coming suddenly.

"Now Katherine, really?" he said annoyed sitting up" I wanted to laugh.

"Yes now, tis not my fault it's the child's" I said with a whine.

"Very well" he said getting out of the bed and yelled at the guard outside the door. In little less then a minute a stack of pomegranates were brought to the room. I savored them eating slowly.

"Thank you" I murmured when I was finished.

"Yes sweetheart" he said laying back down in the dark chamber which was my room. "Now sleep" he said pulling me back down in the bed.

"Henry can I ask you something" I said finally building up the courage to speak with him.

"Yes you may" He said turning his head to meet my eyes.

"It is April Henry and in May I shall be giving birth and I was hoping you would let me go to Hever with Thomas" he stilled next to me.

"Why would you want to leave Court" he said bitterly I bit my lip nervously.

"I just do not wish to stay" I said looking away from him but he caught my face in his hands forcing me to turn my body towards him.

"I am no fool Katherine, tis April your first anniversary with Thomas you wish to be alone with him" he growled.

"It is not a crime Henry he is after all my husband and father to my children" I said not looking him in the eyes. For some reason he made it seem that being with Thomas was a crime whilst being with him was perfectly normal.

"You. Are. Mine" he said slowly pulling me close to him.

"I know" I said quietly "but still can I go to Hever, Isabella and Tom have been living their for two weeks now, anyway I wish to give birth away from Court". It was a half truth, I did truly wish to have my child in the safety of the country where the gossip and whispers would not reach my ears. But alas I wish to have my child away from the jealous eyes of Anne Boleyn.

"Very well" he finally said "but Cromwell shall go with you, remember you are not allowed to share your bed with him I do not care how much you protest" he snapped.

"I do not see why not it is not like I can get pregnant" I snapped at him annoyed.

"That may be the case, but you will obey" he growled back at me.

"Whatever you say Milord" I said turning my back to him but he pulled be back.

"Speaking of which, Catalina when you have this child if it is not a boy or mine you will still not lay with Boleyn" he said touching my cheek.

"Henry he is my husband and if the child is not yours then is solves a problem and you can go back to Anne and I to Thomas" I said trying to end the conversation.

"No" he said suddenly the word was crisp in the silent chamber.

"I may go back at to Anne if I please but you, no you shall not be in no mans bed but mine" he growled possessively.

"Are you mad Henry?" I asked in shock "I am not your wife and will not be treated as your mistress" I said my voice shook with outrage.

"You will always be mine, Catalina you know that" he said kissing my gently.

"What if I do not wish to be" I said my voice soft.

"You can lie to yourself if you want, but even you cannot deny the passion that you feel when I am near" he said into my ear his proximity making me nervous. I placed a hand on my swollen stomach pulling away just the slightest.

"Love and passion are two different things Henry" I said nervously and he just smiled.

"If it helps you sleep better at night you can believe that" he said blowing out the candle and turning over. I waited a few moments thinking about what he said before mimicking him.

When I woke the next morning Henry had already left for council meetings. My maids changed me into a pale blue gown, I knew Mary was at Court visiting today with her sister, Elizabeth and could not wait to see her. I have missed my daughter so much, the last time I got to see her was he second birthday celebration.

"Lady Howard, tell Lady Bryan that I wish to see the Princess today" I said as they finished with my hair leaving it in loose curls down my back.

"Very well Madam" she said leaving the room, I looked into the mirror once I was alone in the room sighing placing both hands on my swollen stomach.

"What are you doing?" a gentle voice called and I turned to see Thomas. I smiled.

"Nothing just looking I guess" I said turning back to my reflection. He walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"What did the King say about Hever?" he asked resting his chin on my shoulder.

"He said that we may go, but all the same rules are implied" Thomas let out a soft laugh.

"It is not like I can get you pregnant" he said and I let out a small giggle.

"True, but it is King's orders" I said shaking my head slowly.

"Well once with is over, God be willing the child is mine everything will return to as it should".

My heart shattered that instant my smile leaving my face. "Katherine what is it?" Thomas asked worriedly.

"The King said after I give birth, if it is not the son he wants or it is yours, you will still not be allowed to my bed".

Anger overtook Thomas's face "but you are my wife not his" Thomas snapped walking away from me pacing.

"I know, we must only pray that Anne gives him a son" I said trying to calm him down best I could.

"How in the hell is she supposed to get pregnant when he visits your bed not hers" he snapped at me. I stepped back hurt by his words "I am sorry Katherine, I must go" I nodded and he just left.

"My Lady" Lady Howard said slowly walking into the room.

"Lady Howard when shall I see the Princess?" I asked her turning to hide the rosary clamped in my hands.

"Your Grace the Queen has decided that you shall not see the Princess for she thinks you a bad influence on the girl" it felt like all the air left my lungs.

"What" I said with little breath I had.

"You are no longer allowed to visit the Princess Mary in Queen Anne's words she does not want you harlot ways to affect the child".

Tears fell from my eyes "tell Queen Anne that I shall see my daughter" I said back to Lady Howard my voice broken.

"Very well Madam" she said quickly leaving the room.

Emotions flooded so quickly I did not know what to think, the thought of being separated from my daughter by that Boleyn girl made my breath catch in my throat.

Anger, sadness, desperation, hatred, and pain filled my heart I was not even aware that I had fallen to my knees. "My Lady" one of the maids screamed coming to my side quickly "are you okay? Is it the baby?" she asked frantically.

I felt a wetness between my legs and let out another strangled cry quickly pushing my hand underneath my gown only for it to return with blood.

"GET THE PHYSICIAN!" she yelled suddenly helping me into bed and out of my gown.

**Lady Jane Howard**

I could not believe it, the Duchess was bleeding, terror ripped threw my heart as I ran to the King's chamber to deliver him the news.

"Your Majesty" I said in a flurry bowing quickly.

"What is it Lady Howard" he said annoyed.

"The Duchess" I gasped out and he was quickly on his feet.

"What happened" he asked grabbing my shoulders.

"She is bleeding" I said shaking for his tight grip, his face turned ashen white.

"What. Happened" he said grinding his teeth angrily.

"She asked to see her daughter, Princess Mary, but the Queen said she was not allowed she did not want the Duchesses harlot ways rubbing off on the child, she then collapsed".

**King Henry VIII**

I briskly walked to Katherine's chambers where I saw Thomas Boleyn waiting in the parlor.

"So, did she lose it?" I demanded.

"I do not know, the midwives are with her now" he said with a bow.

"I want to know straight away do you understand" I said my voice venomous.

"Of course, where will Your Majesty be?" he asked as I left.

"Talking with the Queen" I yelled over my shoulder.

It only took me a few moments to get to Anne's chambers.

"Lady Bryan, lady Salisbury take the Princesses away" I yelled at the women and they did so, Anne glared at me.

"So did Katherine send you" she said icily.

"No she did not" I said hatefully "after hearing your news she started to bleed, she may have lost the child" I said and her face did not change.

"Good, would have been a bastard if it was yours" she spat venomous, at that moment the table between me and Anne was the only thing keeping her safe.

"You had better pray to God that the child lives for if not, well, I rose you so high I can tare you back down" I threatened. I could see her visibly shake "Katherine will see _her_ daughter". I said with a slam of the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**So I took the poll down because I have decided without a doubt what I want to do. Well honestly I didnt a friend did and I agreed so I hope none of you hate me Lol **

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna-39**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katherine Boleyn**

It was the worst feeling in the world, the feeling of loosing ones child can compare to nothing else that this world can offer.

"My Lady" Lady Howard said comfortingly.

"My baby" I said my voice a mono tone I did not even want to feel that pain yet, for I knew it to be too great a loose.

"My Lady everything is fine, the child lives you have nothing to fear" Lady Howard said stroking my hand. A single tear fell down my face as I placed my free hand over my swollen stomach.

"My baby is alive?" I said a smile forming on my face.

"Have you told my husband" I asked holding her hand tightly.

"No, not yet madam" she said smiling lightly.

"Tell him, and tell the King" I said with a laugh, a sudden kick to my lower abdomen bringing happy tears to my eyes. My baby's kick made my eyes bright with happiness.

**Lady Jane Howard**

_Finally_ I thought _good news._

"Lady Howard what is it?" Uncle asked, reminding me that the women in the other room, was my aunt by marriage.

"The Duchess and child are perfectly fine though she came close to loosing it, she must start her lying in now" he nodded.

"That can be expected" he said sighing in relief sitting down.

"I must leave now the Duchess has asked me to inform the King" he nodded a troubled look on his face before I left the room.

"Majesty" I said bowing to the King who was playing the Princesses Mary and Elizabeth.

"Well" he asked his eyes bright with hope.

"The Duchess and child are both well, though the Duchess must start her lying in now for she was close to loosing the child".

"I will send some people to make sure she is made comfortable and will give her more ladies maids".

**King Henry VIII**

Relief flooded threw me the child lived.

"I shall tell her You're Majesty" she said quickly exiting her room.

"Papa" Mary's voice called tugging me back down to her level.

"Yes my Princess" I asked as Elizabeth crawled into my lap.

"I wanna see mama" I smiled lightly at her, of course she would want to see her mother, the last time she saw her was her birthday.

"Very well" I held Elizabeth close to me taking Mary's hand.

When we reached Katherine's chambers Boleyn was by her side petting face affectionately.

"MAMA!" Mary yelled jumping into Katherine's bed and crawling by her side at once forcing Boleyn off the bed. _There's my girl_ I thought making myself known.

"Wiltshire" I said placing Elizabeth next to Mary and Katherine greeted her with just as much affection.

"Majesty" he said bowing.

"You may leave now" I said icily and he bowed leaving the room.

"Henry you did not need to do that" Katherine's weak voice called.

"Yes I did" I said sliding on the other side of her.

"Thank you for bringing Mary" she said touching her daughters face lightly "and Elizabeth" she said sweetly causing her to giggle.

"Anne had no right telling you, you could not see your own daughter" I said firmly.

"But still, thank you" I smiled lightly down at her.

"I could never take Mary away from you" I said honestly.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"But Anne can" I said bitterly.

"I already talked to her about that" he said taking my hand into his "now there is not need to worry, you must stay in bed for the rest of your pregnancy" my eyes grew in worry.

"But I-" I started.

"No, Katherine think of the child" he said forcefully.

"Will you come visit?" I found myself asking.

I should not care if he came and visited, but for some reason I did and I could not understand it.

"I am bringing Isabella and Tom to Court so they can visit with you" my eyes quickly brightened "and I promise to visit".

"Thank you Henry, so very much" I said looking into Mary's beautiful bright eyes.

"Now you must rest Katherine, for the child's sake" I nodded kissing Mary's head then turning to Elizabeth.

"I hope to see you again" I said kissing her head softly, she again giggled as Henry picked her up.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

"What!" I snapped glaring over at my father.

"The Princess Elizabeth Is with the Princess of Wales and her father visiting the Duchess" papa said calmly.

I hated the thought of my daughter with that women "so she did not loose it then?" I asked venomously.

"No, but she has started her lying in, which means of course you must now get the King's attention" I almost laughed.

"How do you expect me to do that when he lays with her every night he has not laid in my bed since I was pregnant".

"Then tempt him" papa growled angrily.

"The King loves her, he has always loved her nothing will change that, he was only fascinated by me because I would not give myself to him" I said bitterly letting the truth wash over me. "But you have fallen for Katherine" I said meeting his eyes.

"He will not let you have her" I said looking into my fathers eyes.

"You know naught of which you speak Anne, once you give him a son this will all pass" I let out a small laugh.

"Maybe or maybe not you know the King" I said as he suddenly turned his back on me leaving the room.

I knew my father was leading himself into a whirlwind of trouble. Katherine would always be the King's not matter what I or anyone else did. I knew wholeheartedly I could ask for a divorce but I would not get one, not until either Katherine gave him a son or he tired of me.

**Katherine Boleyn**

Two girls stood at the end of my bed I looked at them both carefully.

"The King sent us to attend onto you Madam" the elder one said.

"Very well, what are you names?" I asked.

"I am Elizabeth Seymour Your Grace" the eldest said with a bow.

"And I am Jane Seymour My Lady".

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I know its short but I hope you like it anyway.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna-39**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**May 2, 1518**_

True to his word, Henry brought Isabella and Tom to Court and I was surprised to see how big they had gotten in the time I had been away from them. They were 7 months now, like Elizabeth. Isabella had dark silky ebony strands and glassy blue eyes and olive toned skin she was as, Thomas said, a miniature of me.

Tom had lightly blonde hair deep blue eyes and pale skin.

Mary played with them happily with Elizabeth in my large bed I was confined too they had just arrived only an hour ago, but I wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. I watched them all play propped up on a large pillow I smiled softly with a hand on my stomach as Isabella crawled to my side snuggling closer to me and started to play with my hair.

I finally felt happier then I had in the longest time.

"His Majesty the King" a boy announced opening the door. Elizabeth and Mary squealed in delight while Tom quickly crawled near his sister shyly hiding from Henry's view.

"Katherine" he said kissing both Elizabeth and Mary's head affectionately.

"Henry, I believe you remember my children" I said and he looked at them closely.

"Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas" he said both look up curious on hearing there names, an ache in my bad started and I moved uncomfortably as Isabella and Tom hesitantly crawled towards the King.

I clamped my mouth shut when the all to familiar pain washed threw.

"Henry I said with a leveled voice, I did not want to scare the children.

"Yes" he said looking up at me his face growing serious.

"Please g-get the midwives" I said trying to keep the pain from my voice but it was impossible.

"Maid!" he yelled and Lady Howard rushed in quickly.

"Bring the children to their chambers and send for the midwives, quickly now!" Lady Howard did as she was told with the help of two other maids. Henry stayed with me while the midwives were on their away.

"Oh God" I said closing my eyes as the pain intensified.

"Shh Katherine it will be all right" he said holding my hand I nodded but even now the pain was almost unbearable.

"Majesty" the midwife said rushing into the room. Henry had got up and started to leave and I let out a piercing scream as the worst pain rolled over me. My head lulled back tears and sweat pouring from my face.

"Its comin fas" the midwife yelled as Henry quickly left the room.

"My Lady push" Lady Howard said taking my hand and I squeezed, hard as I pushed with all my might.

I let out the breath I had been holding letting out another scream.

**King Henry VIII**

The look of pain on Katherine's face as I left was something I would soon never forget in my lifetime, worse her scream of nothing but pain shattered my heart.

"Henry" I heard Anne say as I paced my chambers, I looked up surprised I honestly did not hear anyone enter.

"Anne" I said glancing at he quickly.

"Henry what is wrong?" She asked her footsteps coming closer.

"Katherine has gone into labor" I said looking up at her, the present smile she wore soon turned into a sour look of hate.

"That is good I guess" she said miserably.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I sat in my chambers alone drinking a goblet of ale, Katherine had gone into labor 5 hours ago though I knew that childbirth took a long time I could not help but wish the child would be born already.

If it was the King's and it was a boy I knew all was lost, but if it was a girl and it was the King's, Anne still held a chance at winning the King back.

But I also knew if it was mine the King would be blind with jealousy as he already it when me and Katherine are left alone, which is rarely anymore.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I let out an agonizing scream tears falling from my eyes my hair was wild around me, I did not know how long I had been in childbirth now but the pain did not lessen if anything, it got worse.

"Push!" the midwife ordered and I mustered all the strength I had clamping my jaw and closing my eyes I did all I could to push the life from me but still it took its time coming into the world.

"Oh God" I said threw tears "please make it stop" I cried.

"It will be okay, My Lady you just need to push just think of your child" Lady Howard said her hold on my head not wavering for a minute.

I took a deep breath pushing with everything I had letting out a small cry at the end gasping for air.

**King Henry VIII**

6 hours. It had been 6 hours now since Katherine went into labor if you listened carefully you could hear the faint cries of her screams. It all send chills down my back.

I knew some women did not live threw childbirth, but never once had the thought of loosing my Catalina in childbed every crossed my mind, but now as the 7th hour drew close upon us it was all I could think of.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

"Has she had it yet!" I snapped at Mary who walked threw the door.

"No, sister she has not" she said sadly it was nearing the 7th hour of her labor and with each minute I was growing more impatient. I let out a small laugh looking out the window as the sun started to fade from the sky.

"Maybe this is God punishing her for her sins" I said and Mary's eyes widened.

"Anne" she said in shock.

"Do not address me as such! I am your Queen!" I yelled at her suddenly, her face grew hard.

"Well then Your Majesty I must leave" Mary said quickly leaving the room before I could say anything.

I hated Katherine more then ever in that instant. She had taken my father, George, Mary and now was getting Elizabeth to support her, my own daughter.

"My Queen are you all right?" Nan asked carefully and I wanted to laugh in her face.

"Yes, Nan I am fine, I think I shall lay down come get me when she has the child" she nodded and I briskly walked into my bedchamber.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"One more push My Lady," Lady Howard said.

I have been told that this is my 8th hour of labor and to me it felt so much longer my exhaustion was crippling.

"One more Lady Wiltshire just one more" Lady Howard said and I gathered all the strength I had left leaning up just the slightest and pushing with all my might.

Finally a small cry rang out threw the chamber and the intense pain died down leaving nothing but a small throb.

I fell back against the pillows my body exhausted from 8 hours of labor my breathing came deep and quick but soon evened out. I could hear the scream of the baby I had just birthed along with the hushed whispers of the ladies around me.

"What is it?" I asked Lady Howard and she quickly went to he midwife, when she came back she sat down near me. "Well?" I said lazily looking into her eyes. She could not meet my gaze and I instantly felt my stomach started to twist.

"It is a girl" her voice was slow and unnerving.

A girl. I let I slowly make its way threw my mind.

"Can you tell..." I asked her trailing off slowly she looked down nervously.

"She has red hair like her grandmother, Elizabeth of York".

A girl. Henry's daughter my mind could not even process this, I knew he wanted a son so badly and he would see the birth of another daughter as a disappointment.

"Tell my husband and the King, Lady Howard" she nodded, but before leaving she placed her in my arms.

I looked down into the tiny face that was my newest daughter, she opened her eyes to reveal a brilliant blue that resembled my own but you could not deny the Tudor in her. She had her grandmothers red hair even now you it was thick on her tiny head.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I stared out the window as Lady Howard entered my chambers.

"Well?" I asked not even turning my head.

"It is a girl" she said and a small laugh escaped my lips "it's the King's" she said slowly and the laugh stopped cold. I turned to her my eyes piecing hers.

"How can you tell?" I snapped at her annoyed.

"She has the Tudor red hair, like Elizabeth of York, and she resembles her father" I was silent after the staring into my empty glass of ale.

"Tell the King" I said my voice a void of emotion.

**Lady Jane Howard**

I walked into the King's chamber the fire crackled, the room was aglow.

"Mistress Howard" the King said standing up as I entered.

"Your Majesty" I said with a bow.

"Tell me, what did she have and is it mine?" he said his eyes bright with hope.

"She had girl" I said, my voice scared of his reaction.

He let out a small angry laugh "is it even mine?" he asked angrily, as if Lady Wiltshire had cheated on him by laying with her husband.

"She resembles Your Majesty's mother, Elizabeth of York very much" I said and for a moment he smiled genuine.

"Go sleep Lady Howard, I shall visit with the Duchess" he said and I bowed gratefully.

"Thank you Your Majesty" I said as he walked passed.

**King Henry VIII**

A daughter.

Katherine has spent 8 hours to birth only a daughter. I could not leave Anne for a daughter I needed a son, a strong healthy son, Katherine knew that very well.

I could not blame this on her though, how was she supposed to know what it would be and if she could I knew she would have given me a son.

"Your are dismissed" I said to the room full of people, the quickly scattered as I walked closer to the bed. Katherine was cradling something in her arms though I could not see it for is was hidden by her dark hair.

"Let me see it" I said and she looked up, she looked weak and tired, but carefully handed over the child. _She did look like a Tudor_ I thought looking down into her face, her hair was a deep rose red, her face a healthy pink and her eyes a shade of blue that matched Katherine's.

There was no denying she was not a product of Katherine and I all you had to do was look at her once to tell so.

"I am sorry" I heard Katherine whisper, I looked down into her eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry for" I said honestly and she smiled just the slightest.

"What are we to name her?" she asked and I looked into my daughters face.

"We shall name her…"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**So them having a daughter was really the only way I saw it working because now she can still be with Thomas...even though its not his...**

**So names…..I was hoping you could give some suggestions cause I do not know what to name her. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I would like to thank everyone who suggested names, but I chose to go with a name that tudoroswellian117 suggested. Thanks!  
**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-9 months**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna-39**

**Isabella Boleyn-9 months**

**Tom Boleyn-9 months**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**King Henry VIII**

We shall name her "Cordelia" I said smiling down at my newest daughter "Cordelia Tudor".

"Cordelia" she said testing it out on her lips before letting a smile break across her face "what does it mean?" she asked smiling down at out daughter.

"It means heart, for she has stolen mine also it is the sea jewel and her eyes, like your remind me of the sea".

"I like it" she said kissing Cordelia's head lovingly.

"I must go now Katherine, tis late, rest I shall be back tomorrow" I said kissing her head and leaving.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"My little Cordelia" is said lovingly to my newest daughter as she gurgled in my arms; I vaguely heard the door open and close but was too caught up in Cordelia's beautiful face.

"Katherine" I heard Thomas's emotionless voice say and I looked up my smile falling.

"The King has named her Cordelia Tudor" I said softly he only looked down at her, distaste evident in his face. I unconsciously drew her closer to me.

Thomas slowly walked over and gently sat next to me.

"The King is giving you Dover Castle in Kent where you shall go in three days time with Isabella, Tom and…..Cordelia" his voice was cold at the end sending chills down my spine.

"Thomas" I said weakly as the maid came to take Cordelia away to bring her to her nurse, "please do not be upset" I said softly.

"Let us not speak of it, George wishes to visit, I have told him sometime later maybe when you are settled at Dover". I knew why he did not want George to come; he knew that he would ask questions as to why this child looked like the King and not Thomas.

"All right" I said gripping my hands tightly "are you to come with me to Dover?" I already knew the answer but I had to ask anyway.

"No, I am to stay here at Richmond with their Majesties" I bit my lip nervously.

"Did you not even ask to come with me?" I said looking up to meet his eyes.

"Even if I did, Katherine you know he would say no!" he snapped at me annoyed.

"So, if you love me like you claim to you would fight to be with me!" I said my voice fully with desperation.

"AND IF YOU LOVE ME LIKE YOU CLAIM YOU WOULD NOT HAVE BARED HIS CHILD!" he screamed my eyes widened and tears started to form. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"That is different Thomas" I said weakly.

"You know dam well it is not" he said getting off the bed and turning his back to me. Tears fell from my eyes as he walked over to look out the window.

"Thomas you know I had no choice" I said and he only let out a hallow laugh.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? For we both know that it is naught but a lie" he said looking back over at me.

"And what does that mean?" I asked appalled.

"Katherine we both know that you still have feelings for the King, how can you not you have had his….children" he said slowly. "And if you did not want it then why, Mon Cher did you come back in the morning and in his robe no less. He laid with you when you were pregnant, but I never heard you put up a fight to have him not". His words were accusing and hurt like a red hot poker.

"Thomas…" I started but he stopped me.

"Do not try, just rest I will see you tomorrow" he left the room then and I bit my lip to stop for hysterical crying.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

"My Lady, My Lady!" I heard and opened my eyes slowly.

"What is it Nan" I asked sitting up.

"The Duchess has had the child" I was suddenly awake and alert and sat up quickly.

"What is it? Who's is it?" I asked my eyes wild.

"It is His Majesties-"I quickly cut her off tears coming to my eyes "but it is a girl" she said with a musical laugh.

"This is good news then, he would never leave me for Katherine when it is but a girl!" I said smiling brightly.

"The King is sending her to Dover Castle with your Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas" I nodded my excitement reaching no bounds.

"Tell me what she has named the brat" I asked taking her hands.

"The King has named her Cordelia Tudor".

"Tudor? He does not think to make the brat a Princess" I said looking into Nan's eyes she shook her head.

"I do not know, she is being addressed as Lady Cordelia Tudor for now though I hear" Nan said comfortingly.

"That does not matter!" I said getting out of my bed.

"Go see if the King is still awake, if so send for him" she nodded and quickly left the room I sat down staring at my reflection. I was but 17 still young to bare him many children I do not see why he bothers with her so much. _Because he loves her, always has always will_ a voice whispered in my head.

"Anne you asked for me" Henry said walking into the room dismissing my ladies.

"I hear Katherine has given you a girl, such a disappointment" I said walking towards him.

"What is it you want Anne" she said his voice dripping with annoyance.

"I hear that the child has been called Cordelia Tudor" I said acidly.

"So tis my child" he said arrogantly "I do not wish for her to have the name Boleyn when she looks so much like a Tudor".

"Henry you do remember she is a bastard and will be nothing more" I said looking into his eyes.

"Do not speak" he growled angrily.

"Henry, my love this is a blessing she has given you a daughter and though I am upset you are sending my brother and sister to live with her at Dover you must promise me something" I said sweetly.

"What is it?" he asked looking down into my eyes.

"Promise you shall have nothing to do with her again, she is my fathers wife Henry and your ex-wife and it hurts me greatly when I think of you wasting your time with her when I can already be pregnant with your son". The promise of a son caught Henry's attention.

"The last child you had, you lost it" he said his tone cold but I held myself together.

"It will not happen again Henry, but I shall never have a son if you forsake my bed for another's" he only looked down at me for a moment before his lips crashed down to meet mine. I hummed happily as he pushed me near the bed undressing me as quickly as he could.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Mama my sister?" Mary asked sitting close by me, it was early morning and Mary had insisted on seeing me.

"Yes, my sweet this is your new sister" Isabella and Tom sat on my other side looking down at Rowena curiously.

"What her name?" Mary asked touching her tiny fingers as she slept in my arms.

"Cordelia" I said sweetly cooing down to the small, new life in my arms.

"Cordelia Boleyn like Bella and Tom?" she asked, Mary was always good at asking questions.

"No, Cordelia Tudor" I said carefully.

"Is she a Princess like me cause her last name is Tudor like mine?" This was hard to explain to a two year old, how do you tell them that her younger sister cannot be a Princess because she is a bastard.

"She is not a Princess, but do not think of it all you need know is that she is your sister" Mary nodded and Isabella reached out and tugged at my hair while Tom inspected the pattern on the blankets.

"Katherine we need to speak" Thomas said briskly.

Isabella and Tom squealed in delight upon seeing their father and quickly crawled over.

"Mon Cher" he said picking Isabella up as she clasped her arms around his neck, Tom jumped into Thomas's other arm and wrestled at best he could. I smiled at seeing the scene, Mary only kept looking down at her sister.

"Very well Thomas" I said as, once again, Cordelia was taken from me to fed from her nurse.

He placed Tom and Isabella in the nurse's arm and Mary was taken away by Lady Bryan.

"You wished to speak?" I asked when the room was finally empty all but us.

"Yes Isabella and Tom shall not be going to Dover with you" my heart shattered at his words.

"What?" I asked confused hoping with all my heart that I misunderstood him.

"Anne wishes to spend more time with her siblings so they will stay at Court for a couple months" tears welded in my eyes but I held them at bay.

"Then they shall come to Dover?" I asked looking away from him.

"I am not sure the Queen may send them to Hever"he said cryptically.

"Thomas please they are still my children" I said finally looking into his cold blue eyes.

"I know that Katherine" he snapped.

Silence inhabited that air for a while before my voice broke it.

"Please Thomas, please I can stand the Court's ridicule, I can stand the Queen's, but not yours" I said honestly pushing the tears away with my hand. "I never wished for any of this, believe me please" he looked away from me. I believe he could not face my tears.

"You will be leaving tomorrow, the doctor has said you made a fast recovery and shall be well enough for the ride to Kent which will take 3 days time". I knew I was making a fast recovery I already wished to be back on my feet but Henry has insisted that I rest and I could not tell him no, after all he was the King.

"And I take it George will not be visiting for a while either?" I said meeting his cold eyes with my own hurt blue.

"No he may not" I wanted to scream, I knew Anne was upset at me for having the King's child but to keep my own children away from me.

I looked away from him to upset to speak with him, he must have sensed that.

"Katherine" he said and I glanced up at him quickly before looking away.

I ignored him and he growled in annoyance.

"Dammit Katherine look at me" he snapped pulling me up by my shoulders. My eyes widened in fright and surprise as I gripped his shoulders as I was forced to sit up on my knees on the bed my head only reaching under his chin.

"You have not treated me like this since early in our marriage" I said quietly and his grip lightened.

"Things have changed" he said and my senses quirked when I smelt the aroma of lavender coming from Thomas's shirt. I never used lavender only rose.

"You smell of lavender" I said looking up into his eyes, which hardened looking away. I swallowed hard finally having to look away from him.

"It is none of your concern" he said quietly letting go of me but I quickly caught his jacket keeping him close.

"You slept with another women" I felt weak for a minute the truth seeping threw me like a cold water.

"I said it was none of your concern" tears started to well in my eyes and he pulled himself from me, my hand quickly caught the edge of the bed keeping me balanced.

"Yes it is!" I said tearfully.

"It is nothing different then what you have done to me" he said scornfully. I shook my head wanting all this to be a bad dream by long dark ebony curls hid my face from his view.

"No it is not!" I yelled "I laid with the King because he promised to leave us alone".

"Well, Katherine how is that working out so far?" he said hitting a vase and it smashed against the wall, I jumped "all you have to show for it is a bastard!".

I quickly sucked in air, I hated the way he said that.

"Do not call her that" I said weakly.

"That is what he is Katherine, she can not be legitimate when you and the King are no longer married" he said throwing his hands angrily in the air.

"I never purposefully slept with Henry, Thomas believe me" I said sitting back on my legs.

"I do not know what to believe anymore" he said his voice low.

"Believe me" I said tears shinning in my eyes.

"I have to go Katherine I will be back later" he said walking towards the door.

"Are you going to her" I spat acidly.

"As a matter of fact I am" he growled whipping around. His eyes softened as the tears fell from my eyes "no, Katherine I am not the King asked for my presence" I looked down unable to meet his gaze.

Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me kissing my forehead "I am sorry" he whispered turning my face up with a finger under my chin and gently kissed me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-9 months**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna-39**

**Isabella Boleyn-9 months**

**Tom Boleyn-9 months**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I sat across from Thomas it was early morning and we were having breakfast before I was to leave for Dover. "Your Grace" a maid said with a bow handing a letter to Thomas who smiled secretly tucking the letter in his jacket.

"How is it from, husband?" I asked looking down at my red velvet skirt my hair was tied up in a modest bun.

"No one" he whispered taking a sip from his cup.

"It is from her? Your mistress I mean" I asked acidly.

"Katherine" he said sharply, but I ignored him standing up and throwing my napkin on the table turning my back to him.

"Where do you think you are going" he said grabbing my arm as I went for the door.

"I am going to the chapel I shall not stay here" I spat at him he grabbed my face pulling me close to him shutting the door and pushing me against the wall.

"You shall stay here, your carriage will not be ready for another hour" he said his face close to mine.

"I do not wish to stay here when to dally with your mistress in front of me" I said annoyed at the control he had over me right now, I was trapped.

"Why are you so sure I have a mistress?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"First I do not wear cheap lavender perfume and second I have not shared your bed in months, so why did a maid find a chemise under your bed?" he ground his teeth.

"What I do is none of your business" he said growing down at me "I can have a mistress if I please I am a man Katherine I have needs and what was I supposed to do when you were whoring with the King".

My eyes widened and without thinking I slapped him across the face as hard as I possibly could. A bright red hand mark appeared on his cheek and I breathed deeply as he glared down at me.

His hand curled around my throat and gently squeezed "how dare you" he growled low in my ear.

"No, how dare you, you of all people should know-" I started.

But he cut me off crushing his lips to mine greedily his hands grabbed at my hips hoisting me up against the wall. My legs instinctively wrapped around his wait as he pushed my skirts out of his way.

Suddenly a loud crashed sounded threw the room and Thomas dropped me to the floor.

"I-I am sorry" Lady Jane Seymour said quickly picking the tray she had dropped up. I pushed a strand of ebony from my face, the passion in Thomas's eyes leaving, I quickly walked over to Lady Jane's side and helped her.

"You do not need too My Lady" she said blushing.

"No it is fine Lady Jane" I said with a smile.

**Lady Jane Seymour**

I could not believe what had happened I knew I should not have interrupted them, but the King had given me a very clear mission.

_Lady Wiltshire was in chapel and she had dismissed me for the day I was walking down the hall minding my own business when I felt someone grab my arm._

"_What in the world…" I asked looking up into the face of the King of England I bowed quickly looking down at the ground with wide eyes._

"_Lady Jane I have a favor to ask of you" he said taking my hand._

"_What is it Your Majesty?" I asked nervously._

"_The Duchess, has she been intimate with the Duke?" my eyes widened._

"_No Your Majesty she has not" I said truthfully._

"_Good, I want it to stay that way they are not to be alone do you understand Lady Seymour? She is not to lay with him do everything in your power to make sure she does not" I nodded. _

"_I will Your Majesty" I said smiling as he left, I had been given a order from the King and I would not fail._

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Maa" Isabella said as I hugged her tightly.

"My beautiful girl, I promise to see you soon, I said kissing her head and then turned to Tom. "My baby boy" I said holding him tight to me "I will miss you both so much" I said standing up to look down at them both.

"Katherine" Thomas said getting my attention, I then turned to Mary.

"My little Princess" I said kissing her head.

"Mama stay" she said holding tightly to my hair.

"I wish I could sweetheart but I have to go to Dover I shall write the King your father to see if you can visit soon" I promised her and she smiled lightly.

"Katherine" Thomas persisted.

"I am coming" I said turning away from them with tearful eyes.

"His Majesty the King" a squire announced and I took Cordelia into my arms as I stood in front of the awaiting carriage.

"I wish to speak with the Duchess alone' Henry said looking at the people around us.

"Majesty" they all said and quickly walked away, I held Cordelia close to me as he stepped forward taking her into his arms.

"My heart" he whispered down at her and she gurgled a reply. I smiled lightly as he kissed her head "I shall write often to inquire of her health" he said cooing down at her. I nodded swallowing hard.

"I would like that very much" I said softly.

"I shall inquire of yours as well" he said meeting my eyes, I looked at him in surprise.

"Very well My Lord" I said with a small bow he grabbed my arm pulling me close to him capturing my lips in a soft kiss. "Henry, my children Isabella and Tom, they are to stay at Court for a couple months, but I think them to be sent to Hever" I said biting my lip nervously.

I knew it was wrong to use Henry's affection for me this way, but it was for a good reason.

"I shall make sure the are sent to Dover there is not need to fear, Mary can visit as well" I smiled lightly as he handed Cordelia back to me. "Take care of my heart" he said smiling down at Cordelia.

"I always have Harry" I whispered getting into the carriage.

"I shall see you soon Catalina" he said shutting the door.

The trip to Dover was long and slightly annoying at time I had to give Cordelia up to be fed and changed but always she would return to my loving arms in the end.

"Your Grace we are here" a guard said and I nodded stepping from the carriage to look up at the large castle that was mine.

"My Lady we should get inside it is to rain" Lady Seymour said looking down at the sleeping child in my arms.

"Yes, Mistress Hobbs take Cordelia" I said placing her in her nurses arms. They took her to her rooms and I quietly explored the castle. It was built long ago and was used as a fortress it had tall walls made to walk on. It was rumored to have many hidden tunnels and passage ways.

A week went by and I soon had explored every part of the castle, I knew when Mary came she would loved running threw the long hallways and hiding in the secret passages.

"My Lady a letter has arrived for you" Lady Seymour said handing it over, I looked one more time at the beautiful view of the ocean from my window then turned my attention to the letter.

_**Katherine,**_

_**I hope you and Cordelia are doing well, you should have arrived at Dover by now. I have good news Anne is pregnant. I pray each day it is the son I long for. Mary shall be leaving for Ludlow at the end of the week, and Elizabeth to Hatfield. Your children Isabella and Tom are fine they went to Hatfield with Elizabeth and shall stay there till then end of the month when they shall be sent to Dover. I do not know when but I shall visit Dover to see Cordelia soon,**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**King Henry VIII**_

I read the letter carefully two times. Anne was pregnant.

I did not know how to feel about that, half of me was ecstatic if she gave Henry the son he longed for he would leave me alone and I would be free of his attention. But there was another side that was mysteriously saddened by this.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

"NO" I yelled at Henry who rolled his eyes.

"Anne calm down" he said ignoring me.

"You are not to go to Dover, Henry it would break my heart if you did" I said grabbing his arm.

"You are being dramatic Anne" he said annoyed at me.

"No I am not, you are going to visit your bastard and the women who carried it, I can not believe you" I said getting close to hysterics. Henry quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh love do not cry" he said soothingly "tell me, what must I do?" he asked sweetly.

"Do not go to Dover" he nodded.

"Very well I shall not" I smiled.

"And there is one more thing" I said turning so he would not see the smile carving me face.

"What is it".

"Elizabeth love Isabella and Tom it would break her heart if you took them away from her" his grip loosened.

"You want them to stay at Hatfield" he said cryptically.

"No, I want them to be companions to Elizabeth they were practically born the same day" I said looking up into his eyes.

"If it makes you happy Anne" he said kissing my forehead.

"It does" I said a hand resting on my stomach.

Katherine may have won some battles, but I shall win the war.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-9 months**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna-39**

**Isabella Boleyn-9 months**

**Tom Boleyn-9 months**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I cried looking down at the letter in my hand, the moon shone threw the window illuminating the world around me in its ivory glow.

_**Dear Katherine,**_

_**I am sorry to tell you that I shall not be able to visit Dover anytime soon, and alas your children Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas shall not be able to go to Dover. My daughter, Princess Elizabeth has grown very fond of them, and they of her. I would think it a shame to have to tear them apart. I had wished to come see Cordelia but I can find not time to leave court. I am sorry, your husband the Duke of Wiltshire should be arriving, remember Katherine what I told you.**_

_**Henry**_

I screamed in frustration throwing a candle stick at the wall, the ladies around me jumped "get out" I screamed at them and they scurried from the room. I fell to the floor crying, I did not understand why Anne had to keep them from me.

I knew it was her; she is upset that I had Cordelia and that Henry has interest in me, why can she not see that I did not want his attention it just happened.

"Katherine!" I heard Thomas say kneeling down beside me.

"I was not expecting you so soon" I said looking up into his face.

"I left early, what is it?" He asked pushing the tears from my eyes.

"Anne has decided that she does not want Isabella or Tom to come to Dover they are to stay at Hatfield with the Princess Elizabeth". He wrapped me in his arms and the scent of lavender filled my senses, I shoved him away from me.

"Lavender, again?" I spat bitterly his eyes widened.

"Katherine I do not wish to speak of this" he growled turning his back to me.

"You brought her here? To my home where my daughter sleeps, how dare you" I said acidly.

"Watch your tongue I am your husband you will not speak to me like this" he said whipping around at me.

"I wish you to be no husband of mine, and I wish not for that whore to stay in my home" I spat bitterly.

His eyes darkened and he grabbed my arm roughly dragging me close to him.

"You are not one to judge My Lady, are you not the King's mistress?" He asked glaring down at me, my eyes grew wide and my lips parted to speak, but not words came out. "I am sick of you acting better then everyone else when you have the King's bastard".

Tears spilt over my eyes and flowed over my cheeks my free hand came quickly and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you speak of my daughter like that" I said tearing myself away from his iron grip painfully.

"I only speak the truth madam, and how dare you strike your husband" he grabbed the back of my hair pulling me close to him, again. "Cordelia Tudor is a bastard of the King and will never be anything more" I raised my hand again, nails barred but he grabbed my wrist squeezing tightly.

I cried out as he glared down at me "do not call her that" I said as tears seeped from my eyes.

"Why do you not see that she will never be a Princess?" He growled releasing my hair and wrist, I brought my wrist close to my body looking down at it then to him.

"Because she is my daughter, and the King loved her" he only laughed.

"Do you honestly believe he will love her when Anne gives him a son? Do you think he will care so much of Mary?" I ground my teeth in realization.

"He will always love her" I said more to myself then him.

"You can believe that if you wish" I turned my back from him leaving the room whipping the tears from my face as I walked down the hallway.

"KATHERINE GET BACK HERE" Thomas yelled walking after me, I ignored him quickly hiding in Cornelia's nursery. She cried softly as I picked her up.

"Calla mi hija"

_Hush my daughter _

I whispered lovingly to her and her cries softened as she looked up at me with her bright blue eyes. I started humming softly to her I could not quiet remember the lyrics to the song, it was a Castilian lullaby my mother used to sing. All I could remember was the melody, but Cordelia soon calmed staring up at me in wonder her tiny hands reached out and grabbed the tiny cross that hung around my neck I smiled softly continuing to hum sweetly to her.

"Katherine" Thomas snapped throwing the door opened I jumped holding Cordelia close to me as she let out a small cry.

"Can you be quiet" I snapped shushing her gently by rocking her in my arms.

"Put the child down Katherine" he said slowly, I realized that this was the second time he had seen Cordelia and still his eyes held jealousy for the child.

"Leave me alone Thomas" I said turning away from him, returning to humming to Cordelia.

"Do not turn your back to me women" he growled annoyed.

"Don't you dare touch me" I hissed backing away from him Cordelia tight in my protective arms.

"Katherine, be reasonable and put her down" he said grinding his teeth.

"I-" he quickly stopped me.

"I SAID PUT HER DOWN" he yelled and she started to cry softly in my arms.

"Now look what you have done" I snapped at him annoyed.

"Mistress Hobbs take the child away from Her Grace" he said and the nurse obediently did as she was told with a look of sorry on her face. "Come Katherine" he said curtly taking my arm and pulling down the hallway.

"Can you not treat me like this?" I asked sourly.

He pulled me into my chambers shoving me against the wall and kissing me furiously, I moaned against his lips as his hands tore at my gown. His kisses trailed down my neck to my collarbone his hands ripping at my gown till I was in nothing but my chemise.

**Lady Jane Seymour**

When the King told me to keep them apart I did not think it would be this hard, it has barley been two hours and yet they are already all over each other. I went to Cromwell straight away, he was appointed the Duchesses head of household by the King himself. He was also the Lady Cordelia's godfather.

"My Lord the Duke and Duchess" I said stressing my meaning he nodded quickly walking around his desk and walking to the Duchesses chambers.

**Katherine Boleyn**

Thomas laid me on the bed pushing my chemise over my shoulders as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was only in a pair of linen shorts as his kisses trailed down to my chest.

Suddenly the door was thrown open I screeched pulling my chemise up and grabbing a blanket breathing heavily detangling myself from Thomas. I looked up shocked to see Thomas Cromwell the head of my household standing in the doorway a satisfied smirk on his face.

"My Lord may I ask what you are doing in the Duchesses chambers?" he said stepping in as I quickly jumped from the other side of the bed to pick up my robed and wrap in around myself.

"She is my wife, Cromwell I can lay with her if I wish" Thomas said his voice tinged with fury.

"Yes well the King has decided otherwise please go back to your chambers, think of it as an order from the King" Thomas growled in fury but stalked away.

"You have no right" I hissed turning to face Cromwell.

"I, Madam have every right" he said turning his emotionless black eyes towards me.

"He is my husband, he is doing no wrong by bedding me" I said angrily.

"When the King orders him not to, and he tries, then yes he is doing something wrong" he snapped suddenly annoyance glittering his coal black eyes.

"The Queen is pregnant? I do not see why he still bothers with me" I cried frustration evident in my tone.

"I will not say I understand the King, but he gave me very clear orders and I intend to see them threw" he said turning his back and leaving the room the doors closing as guards stood by my door.

"BASTARD!" I screamed as he left I angrily blew out the candles and got into bed, nothing seemed to be going right anymore and the frustration of it all was starting to boil over. I knew Henry would not make up his mind without a son, and prayed Anne would give him one.

But my poor Cordelia. Forever to wear the mark of the King's bastard, it did not seem fair to her, but what could I do? I knew what I could do for her, but the shame of it could I really bare it. And what if I had another girl? She then as well would be a bastard and all of England would laugh at me, and them. But I had to do something, people already started talking, calling her the King's favorite bastard by far, how could I let her grow up with that title.

I love Thomas, I really do, but even he is changing, once so kind and caring now he is changing to the man he used to be taking a mistress with him. Then there was Isabella and Tom I knew that if I gave the King a son I would have to divorce Thomas, they would not be considered bastards and get the best marriages possible.

No, I could not do this it is shameful of me to think so when I am still married to Thomas, It was all too much to think about at once, anyway the King was not coming to Dover for a while now so there is nothing to worry about.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna-39**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_October 7__th__ 1518_

Cordelia was now 5 months and starting to take wobbly steps, I have only seen Isabella, Tom and Mary once. In September for Isabella and Tom's birthday when they visited Dover. Thomas came with them but between Cromwell and the spy in my household Thomas could not get around them.

"Come Cordelia you can do it" I said encouragingly to her as she took a wobbly step, Henry has yet to seen his 'heart' since I first left for Dover. Though he has sent a painter to paint a miniature of her to carry in his pocket, I hated Anne for keeping Cordelia from her father but whilst she was pregnant with his child he would not care cross her.

She finally made her way across the room falling into my arms, I laughed twirling her in the air. "I knew you could do it" I said and she giggled her copper curls bouncing.

"MY LADY!" Lady Seymour yelled running into the room.

"What is it?" I asked holding my daughter close to me.

"The King is here" she said taking deep breaths, my eyes widened in shock.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"There has been an outbreak of plague in London he has come here to hid away from it whilst the Queen is at Hatfield and the Princess Mary at Ludlow". Fear swept threw me for my children; I wished that they could be with me now so I could make sure they are fine.

"Katherine" Henry's voice bellowed threw the room and I dismissed my Ladies.

"Your Majesty" I said bowing.

His eyes widened as he saw Cordelia in my arms "this could not possibly be…" he whispered in awe.

"Tis she, has she not grown?" I said with a smile as she giggled.

"Yes she has" I placed her on her feet bending over.

"Cordelia this is your papa, let us show him what you have learned" I said kissing her cheek. She smiled up at him and slowly made her way across the floor grabbing his awaiting hands with a giggle.

"Good job" he whispered taking her into his arms carefully admiring her beautiful features, I slowly made my way across the room watching them both carefully.

"She is a sweet child" I whispered as she played with a button on his jacket her wide blue eyes admiring it.

"Very observant" he commented "and very beautiful" he said kissing her head handing her to Mistress Hobbs who took her away.

"I hear there is an outbreak of plague" I said nervously.

"Yes, I have only brought 12 servants who are not infected" I nodded.

"I shall have chambers made ready" I said walking towards the door, but he grabbed my hand pulling me close to him.

"I do not wish to have chambers of my own" he whispered lightly in my ear, my breathing grew staggered, I did not know what to say.

"Do you have any news of my husband, Thomas?" I asked nervously breathing in scent of muck, I was vaguely aware of his body pressed against mine and his lips gently touching my jaw line.

"He is at Hever" he informed me and I sighed, at least he was not in Court or in London.

"It has been a long journey will you not offer me some wine and something to eat" he asked walking to the window that over looks the courtyard.

"Yes" I said walking to the door "Lady Jane get some of our best wine and have to cooks prepare a meal and have it set up at once" I said and she nodded quickly briskly walking down the hall.

I turned to see Henry standing in front of me, I jumped in surprise "Catalina" he whispered looking down into my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked nervously as one of his hands rested on my hip the other grazing my cheek in a soft caresses.

"Henry I do not think-"I started but he shushed me gently with a kiss.

"My Lady all is ready in your chambers" Lady Jane said threw the door.

"Henry the food is ready" I said pulling away from him he nodded and followed me eagerly to my chambers.

I stared at my bed sitting down across from him as the servants poured the wine.

"Leave" Henry said and the servants bowed walking out of the room, I nervously watched as Henry gulped his wine I took gentle sips looking down at the food in my plate. "Tell me Katherine how has it been here at Dover?" Henry asked leaning back into his chair.

"It has been lovely, I thank Your Majesty for giving it to me" I said with a smile taking another sip of wine.

**Four bottles of wine later.**

I giggled as Henry grabbed me by my hips hoisting me out of my chair and pressing me against the wall kissing me passionately, I moaned as he tore at my gown. I knew it was wrong, but the wine went to my head and I could not control myself, I had not felt the touch of man since before Cordelia was born.

"Catalina" he moaned pushing me onto the bed ripping my chemise from my body while removing his linen shorts.

**Next Morning**

I groaned opening my eyes my head hurting, I felt an arm around my waist holding me close, last night quickly flew before my eyes.

Henry's kisses, the wine, the bed, the….

I sat up quickly dragging the blankets with me I looked down at Henry who started to wake up "Catalina" he whispered affectionately.

"No" I whispered as he touched my cheek, I climbed out of the bed hiding my naked body in my robe I found thrown aimlessly over a chair.

"Oh God what have I done" I whispered my eyes wide as Henry's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back into the bed.

"Shh My love do not worry" he said gently.

"Yes we did, I am married to another man yet I have lain with you" I said turning my head away from him.

"Tell me your husband, he has a mistress now does he not?" he asked gently kissing my face, my eyes widened and I look up into his eyes.

"How do you know that!" I asked alarmed.

"I know the women' he said carelessly.

"Who is she?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Lady Elizabeth Fitzwalter" he whispered and my eyes darkened, I knew the Lady well she used to be Henry's mistress.

"How do you know" I spat acidly and he laughed.

"Because My Lady when you were not act Court he dallied with her often, dancing with her and only her she is after all quite a beauty".

"Te odio!" I screamed in my native tongue.

_I hate you_

"You say that Katherine but we both know the truth" he whispered huskily.

"I have to get ready" I said pushing him off me, a clear dismissal.

"I shall leave then" he said with a nod of his head grabbing his robe and tying it around his waist as he left the room with a smirk on his face.

"My Lady" the maids said coming in quickly to dress me, I slipped a chemise over my head as they grabbed a green light dress from the closet and presented it to me. I nodded and they quickly had me dressed turning their attention then to my hair.

They coiled it half up half down and I placed a cross around my neck.

I walked to Cordelia's rooms to find her awake I smiled picking her up.

"Up early I see" I said kissing her head affectionately.

She gurgled her reply happily clapping her hands.

"She is an early riser" Henry said walking into the room fully dressed.

"Yes she is" I commented looking back down at her.

He held out his hands and took her from me she cooed happily pressing her face to his with a giggled, I watched her with a sad smile.

"What is it Katherine" Henry asked looking to me.

"Nothing" I said looking away.

"Tell me" he ordered, I took a deep breath.

"I was just thinking of what people say about her" I said and his eyes darkened.

"And what do they say?" He said his voice edging with annoyance and protection.

"They call her the King's favorite bastard" I said weakly looking down.

"What" he said his voice full of anger, Cordelia looked at him confused by his tone.

"What did you expect Henry? Is that not what she is? I am constantly reminded of that everyday by people" I said and he placed her back down into her crib.

"She is not a bastard" he whispered towering over me.

"Then what is she Henry?" I asked sarcastically.

"She is our daughter and that is all the counts" he said, his finger under my chin forcing me to look in his eyes.

"Henry no one else will see it that way, imagine what her life will be like growing up" I said tearing away from him, but he caught me pulling me close again kissing me fiercely. I knew once again that this was wrong, but I kissed him back much to his surprise.

"I do not want her to get hurt when she is older Henry" I whispered pulling back.

"Nothing will happen to her, no one will ever hurt her" he promised.

"You know you cannot promise that" I said with a sad smile.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is never hurt" he said kindly.

"She is a bastard Henry, like everyone says you know better then to promise things you have no control over" I said pulling away and going to Cordelia's side, she started up innocently.

"Do not say that" he said walking up behind me looking at her from over my shoulder, tears started to form in my eyes as I looked down at her.

"Some say that you shall forget all about her when Anne gives you a son" I said as a tear spilt over falling to the floor. "And I am scared they are right" I said biting my lip looking up trying to stop the tears.

"Katherine, Catalina do not cry" he said gently tugging my shoulders to face him pulling me close "I could never forget about her or Mary, I love them both so much" he said "tell me, what is this really about" he asked as I gave into his embrace laying my head against his chest.

"My sister, Joanna wrote me" I said my nose sniffling just the slightest "she said that my nephew is upset at Cordelia's birth, she told me that he is upset with me" I said with a stiff laugh. "He says I should get rid of the child, give her to someone that will carry the burden" I said bitterly.

Henry stiffened holding me close, "do not listen to him, Cordelia could never be a burden" he said lovingly his arms tight around me.

"I know that, but it reminds me of what the world thinks of her, and worse what they think of me" I said my voice monotone.

And at the moment he understood, the Court, and the world knew I was his mistress though I wanted to be or not they did not even care. They all thought of me no better then Anne Boleyn.

And that hurt the worst.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna-39**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_October 9th 1518 _

It was night when I got Thomas's letter, the moon was beautiful in the sky and I was alone in my chambers. I was in my chemise a dark blue robe tied around my waist securely, my long ebony hair brushed till it shone like silk hung down my back.

_**Dear Katherine,**_

_**I am well at Hever and hope to hear the same about you, Isabella and Tom are healthy as can be and moved to Hudson with the Princess Elizabeth when a member of her household caught the sweat. I fear three members of my staff have fallen with it and now keep my self locked in my rooms. I fear I must tell you that the Princess Mary has also caught this dreaded cruse and all England prays for her. **_

_**Wishing you well Your Husband,**_

_**Thomas Boleyn**_

My heart shattered, my Mary, my beautiful Mary has caught this disease.

"Katherine what is it?" Henry asked in the room as tears fell down my face.

"Have you not heard?" I asked my voice shacking with fear, "Mary has caught the sweat" I said dropping the letter to the ground in tears. "A member of the Princess Elizabeth's household caught it as well, but they moved to Hudson".

"Oh my God" he whispered his face turning pale white, "boy send a messenger to Cardinal Wolsey telling him to send Doctor Linacre to attend the Princess at once" he said and the boy nodded running from the room.

"I want to see Cordelia" I said weakly he nodded taking my hand and leading me down to the nursery where she slept peacefully her small breaths even as dreams shone before her eyes.

"Do not worry Katherine, Mary is strong she will fight this, now come to bed" he whispered pulling me back in my rooms.

"How is Anne and they child she carries?" I asked, he had not spoken once of her.

"She is well, she is in her second month of pregnancy" he said irritated.

"Good" I whispered wishing he would go to his own rooms, but I knew he would not Henry was always adamant on what he wanted. And right now he wanted me.

I slipped the dark blue robe off setting it on a chair before quickly slipping underneath the blankets Henry blew out the candles and climbed in next his eyes fixated on me.

The moon poured threw the window illuminating the room around us, my breathing came slow and uneven as I felt the bed shift as he moved closer to me, finally his hand grab around my waist I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me. One hand rested above my shoulder the other on my hip, trapping me.

"I love you Catalina" he whispered down to me capturing my lips before I could protest.

The hand above my shoulder pushing under my head his fingers lacing threw my hair cradling my skull. "Henry, no" I whispered as he laid over me kissing above my pulse.

"Te amo Catalina" he whispered in my native tongue.

_I love you Catalina._

I whimpered weakly as his teeth gently nipped above my pulse, branding me as his.

"If you really loved me Henry you would stop" I whispered frantic as I felt his hands push under my chemise gently touching my thigh. I tried to move away but his hand that cradled my skull balled into a fist pulling my hair with it, I cried out in pain my hands shot up grabbing aimlessly at his hand.

"Stop" he ordered his eyes glaring down at me annoyed.

"No Henry, you need to stop I have no desire to be your mistress" I said as he pulled my hair back exposing my neck.

"A couple nights ago you seemed all to willing" he whispered nibbling on my earlobe, I pressed my eyes closed tightly.

"I was drunk Henry, it was a mistake" I said honestly, but Henry never did like the truth.

"No it was not!" he said angrily.

"Yes it was!" I said and he glared down at me.

"I shall show you Catalina, it was no mistake" he grabbed my legs forcing them apart kissing my roughly, I screamed slamming my fists against his back.

"Katherine I shall make you a deal" he said pulling away and I glared up at him not saying anything, Henry's deals usually benefited only him.

"What" I asked catching my breath.

"If Anne gives me a son I shall have Cordelia legitimized and you can be with Boleyn again" he said with a caresses of my face, "but, if she gives me another girl or looses it you must give yourself to me every night till you become with child".

I did not understand this deal it made no sense.

"Henry I do not understand" I said truthfully.

"Do you agree or disagree" he said looking down at me with calculating eyes, Henry had always been a betting man, but you bet on your own child's life.

"Yes I agree" he laughed rolling off me.

"Very well" I sat up quickly.

"Henry what is it your not tell me" I said watching him as he walked towards the door.

"The Queen is having complications in her pregnancy" fear ran like wildfire threw me, he left the room with a laugh and Lady Seymour quickly walked in.

"My Lady" she said with a bow.

"Get me a piece of parchment and ink, now!" she did so quickly.

**Thomas Boleyn**

It had been two days since I have written Katherine it was now the 11th and I held her reply in my hands opening it by the fire.

_**Dear Thomas,**_

_**I beg you to come to Dover the King is here and I feel most uncomfortable around him, please. I fear I might have done something stupid he made a agreement with me, if the Queen gives him a son he will leave me alone and legitimize Cordelia. But if she looses the child or it is a girl I must give myself to him till I become with child. Only after I agreed did he tell me Anne was having complications, I know you must be upset with me but I need you now please come. I shall admit he has taken me once, but it was not my fault Thomas I was drunk and can barley remember it anyway. For any love you bare me please come.**_

_**Your Wife,**_

_**Katherine **_

She lain with him, of course she had been drunk but slept with him nonetheless. "Thomas" Lady Elizabeth's voice said floating across the room as she came to my side. She was the complete opposite of Katherine, with lightly blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

"What is it" I asked gruffly holding the letter close.

"Come to bed" she purred I took a deep breath looking into the fire, remembering Katherine's hurt face when she found I had a mistress.

"No, you are dismissed Lady Elizabeth" I said getting up and walking away.

"What?" she said confused.

"I said you are dismissed, you may stay at Hever till the sweat passes, but I shall be heading to Dover"

**Katherine Boleyn**

October 14th 1518

I had not heard from Thomas in three days and was starting to get nervous _what if Anne lost it? _I thought nervously as the chilled air swept threw the air as I walked on the stone wall my cloak tight around my shoulder.

I chewed my lip nervously looking down at my feet till I collided with something, or someone rather, I looked up to yell at the person but instead saw Thomas.

"Thomas" I said in relief throwing my arms around him, his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me close to him as he nestled his head into my hair breathing deeply.

"Katherine" he murmured his reply.

"I have missed you so much, I am sorry" I said as he kissed me passionately.

"No, I am sorry I have been unkind to you out of jealousy" he admitted cupping my cheek.

"Leave" I ordered the maids behind me and they bowed quickly doing so, his arm wrapped around my waist protectively as he led me across the stone wall to finish my walk.

"Have you any news of Mary?" I asked my eyes bright with worry.

"They say she will live threw it, she is a strong girl" I sighed in relief relaxing into his arms, Thomas picking up a loose ebony curl and twirled in it his fingers before pushing it behind my ear. I looked up at him vaguely noticing him slowly leaning down into a soft kiss, but before our lips touched a voice rang out.

"Wiltshire!" Henry said and I stilled leaning into Thomas ever so more.

"Your Majesty" he said with a bow.

"I am glad to see you, may I ask what brings you to Dover?" he said pleasantly starting the conversation.

"The sweat was starting to head towards Hever, I left before it could get me as well" Thomas said.

"Katherine go check on Cordelia" Henry said dismissing me, my eyes grew wide with hate, never had I been dismissed like this before. "Now!" he said after a few moments and I did so walking briskly back to the castle and to Cordelia's rooms.

She gurgled happily at seeing me and I smiled picking her up "your sister Mary will be just fine" I whispered to her and she smiled. I placed her on the ground and she held tightly to my skirts, I looked around and seeing no one lowered myself to sitting on the floor next to her. She crawled into my lap and showed me the pretty dolls that she had gotten from Henry.

I was startled when the door opened and Henry walked in I quickly picked Cordelia up standing up.

"Katherine, I must head to Hudson it is clear of the sweat and Anne and Elizabeth are asking for me, I shall have Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas sent to Dover by the end of the month for permanent residence". I smiled happily thinking of my little boy and girl coming to live with me. "You remember my rules do you not?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"Yes I do" I said not meeting his eyes as he took Cordelia from me.

"I expect them followed, is there any chance you are pregnant?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I had a midwife look at me and she is positive I am not with child" I said almost proudly.

"Very well" he said sadly kissing Cordelia's head placing her back into her cradle.

"I shall see you soon, and remember our deal Katherine" he said leaving.

"I hope you shall remember it too" I called out as he left.

I sighed happily when I saw his horses ride away and went in search of Thomas, I found him in my chambers holding a glass of wine in his hand looking out the window aimlessly.

"Thomas the King is gone!" I said happily and he turned his hand to look at me.

"That is good" he said his eyes pealing away from the window to look at me.

"What did the King say to you?" I asked walking over to him my hand resting on his shoulder.

"He told me I was not allowed to lay with you" he said with a laugh, I smiled letting out a humorous laugh.

"Are you going to listen to him?" I asked with a playful smirk on my face, his eyes quickly widened looking down at me as I moved to sit in his lap. His hands rested on my hips as I leaned down at his lips meet mine with a deep longing.

"The King will be upset" he whispered pulling apart.

"Forget the King" I said, my eyes closed in pleasure as my legs straddled his waist.

"Did you not already lay with the King?" he asked nervously as I pushed his jacket over his shoulders.

"I am not pregnant Thomas, a midwife confirmed that" I said his eyes looked into mine for a moment before he lifted me up and throwing me back onto the bed his hands went to work on my dress which soon slackened on my body.

He was quick to throw the dress off the bed removing my corset in record time as well, I eagerly pulled his chemise off and he almost jumped out of his breeches. I laughed, but my laugh turned into a moan as I felt him push into me, my head fell against the pillows eyes closing in pleasure as my legs locked around his waist pulling him closer to me.

"Katherine" he groaned and I let out a sharp cry.

Everything seemed perfect his kisses, his gentle caresses, I knew Henry would be angry when he found out, but for now I did not care. I felt alive being with Thomas as he took me again and again, being away from him for such a longtime has made his want of me every so more. But I did not mind.

"I love you" I whispered as he fell next to me, he had taken me three times and was now just as weak as I.

His eyes bore into mine as he reached out and pulled me close to him resting his head on my shoulder. "I love you too" he whispered back as I fell asleep in his arms.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna-39**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_October 15th 1518 _

**Lady Jane Seymour**

I awoke with the other maids and quickly got dressed, my first job of the day, like always, was to serve the Duchess her breakfast and wake her up. While the breakfast was being made I quickly, with silent steps, made my way up the Duchesses chambers.

I opened the door slowly peering into the dark room and stepped in quietly, my eyes widened in shock at what I saw and I quickly left the room.

The Duke was in her bed, the Duchesses naked back proved she was wearing nothing which only led me to one conclusion. Nausea swept threw me, I did not know what to do _should I tell Cromwell? _I thought biting my lip.

"No" I whispered aloud, I could not, he would tell the King and the Duchess would get in trouble. Though the King has given me this great honor I have come to like the Duchess, she was kind.

I could not return her kindness by telling Cromwell what I have seen, no he shall never know

**Katherine Boleyn**

I breathed deeply snuggling into Thomas as the morning light burst threw the windows, I sighed in content feeling his strong arms wrap around me.

I finally opened my eyes to look up into his, I smiled lightly as he pulled me close to him as the October air snuck threw the windows sending a chill across the chamber.

"Do we have to get up?" I asked my voice faint in the large chamber.

"Unfortunately, yes we must, Cromwell will have a heart attack if he knew I shared your bed" I laughed lightly.

"Forget Cromwell he is such a vile man" I said sitting up dragging the blankets with me.

"Yes I know, but he shall tell the King and we do not want that trouble" he said getting out of the bed and getting dressed.

"I am sure you are right" I said grabbing my robe and tying it around my waist as I crawled from the bed.

"Well I hope so" he said kissing my lightly, I sighed as he pulled away hearing a faint cry from the room that was connected to mine.

"Tis Cordelia" I said walking quickly to the door opening it to reveal Cordelia sitting up tears falling out of her bright blue eyes and down her rosy cheeks. "Shh Cordelia" I said picking her up carefully in my arms.

She buried her head in my shoulder wrapping her fingers around a lock of my inky hair that cascaded down my shoulders.

"What is wrong with her?" Thomas asked hesitantly opening the door.

"She must have had a nightmare" I said gently rocking her in my arms, it was about 5 and she usually woke at 7.

"Nightmare?" he asked standing close to me looking down at her face.

"Yes, Mary sometimes had them too when she was little, I believe her nurse said she still sometimes gets them" he nodded.

I carefully placed her back into her bed bringing the blankets to cover her. "Sleep my daughter" I whispered as he eyes closed.

"You like having your children close like this?" Thomas asked his hands wrapping around my waist.

"Yes I do, I miss them terrible when they are away from me, I am so happy that Isabella and Tom are coming to Dover soon. I wish for Mary to as well I am so scared for her" Thomas kissed my cheek lovingly bringing me back to our chambers.

"Princess Mary will be fine, she is strong like her mother" I blushed just the slightest.

"You are too kind" I said looking away from him.

"And you are too modest" he said with a laugh, "now I must leave, before you maids find me" he said leaving my chambers quickly.

I sighed sitting down in front of my mirror brushing my hair quietly as the door opened and Lady Jane Seymour entered with her sister Lady Elizabeth "My Lady are you ready?" Lady Elizabeth asked and I nodded.

"Which dress?" Lady Jane asked presenting me with a few opinions, I choose a light blue one that was simple yet beautiful. They had me dressed quickly and tied my hair up with a French Hood.

"You are dismissed" I said and they bowed leaving the room.

"My Lady, before I leave the Duke has asked to have breakfast with you" Lady Jane said.

"Tell him he may" I said smiling faintly she nodded and left the room with a bow.

"Duchess" I heard and turned with annoyance to see Thomas Cromwell standing in the doorway.

"Yes" I asked not hiding my displeasure at seeing him.

"The King has asked me to remind you of the rules he has set in place-" I quickly cut him off not wishing to hear it.

"I know very well, I wish not to hear it again" I spat bitterly at him and he looked at me hard for a moment before nodding.

"Very well Madam, remember to follow them" I smiled playfully at him.

"Why would I not?" I asked my voice holding laughter.

"Do not make fun Lady Wiltshire there are consequences to your actions" he said laughter hidden deep in his eyes.

"And what would those consequences be?" I asked lightly.

"I would rather not say" he said turning his back to me and leaving, I glared at him hate burning deep inside me for that man.

"Katherine, what did Cromwell want?" Thomas asked walking into my chambers fully dressed.

"Nothing, he just wanted to remind me of the rules" I said shaking my head with a laugh.

"I think we may have broken those" he said with a smile.

"Oh well then there shall be consequences" I said in mock seriousness.

"I am terrified" he said grabbing my hips and crushing his lips to mine.

"You should be" I purred pulling away.

"Oh my, I am sorry" Lady Howard said jumping back.

"It is all right" I said stepping away from Thomas and taking my seat.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

I was scared when I had started to bleed lightly, now I was forced to go into my lying in early at Hudson. I hated laying in they were always so boring.

Isabella and Tom were to go back to Dover while Elizabeth went back to Hatfield at the end of the month.

Princess Mary had caught the sweat, as her stepmother I was naturally worried for her, but as Queen I wanted my daughter next in line for the throne.

**King Henry VIII**

My carriage finally arrived at Hudson and I quickly, like a good husband should, went to see Anne.

"Majesty" the Ladies said as I walked into Anne's rooms.

"Henry" Anne said with a smile, dismissing her Ladies.

"Anne I was so worried when I heard" I said sitting my her side.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"I went to Dover to escape the sweat" I knew I could not lie to her, she probably already knew.

"Why Henry? I asked you not to go" she said her voice upset.

"Anne, I did not do anything with Katherine you have no need to fear, I went to see my daughter and to escape the sickness" I half lied, and she believed me.

"You went to see your bastard?" she asked carelessly.

"Do not call her that" I said fiercely her eyes widened.

"That is what she is Henry" Anne said her eyes fiery with hate for the smile child.

"She is my daughter, never forget that" I snapped getting off the edge of her bed and turning my back to her and went to Elizabeth's rooms where she smiled happily running up to me.

"Papa!" she said as I picked her up.

"My rose" I said kissing her head.

"Papa Mary sick?" she said her face scrunching up.

"She was, but she is better now" I said and she smiled happily.

"Lady Salisbury how is the Princess?" I asked placing her back on the ground and she went back to play with Isabella and Thomas.

"The Princess is in the best of health Your Majesty as is the Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas" she said with a bow. I put Elizabeth down and went over to look at Katherine's children. Isabella looked just like her mother with a dark ebony hair, but Thomas looked like his father with light blonde curls like his sister, Mary but he had Katherine in him. His half Spanish side shone threw almost devouring the English in him.

"Lady Salisbury send Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas back to their mother at Dover, today" she nodded with wide eyes "the plague has slowed it should be safe for them".

"Very well Your Majesty" she said bowing once again.

_October, 16, 1518_

**Katherine Boleyn**

I giggled kissing Thomas once more as took me into his lap, it was late in the evening and we had just finished supper and had taken to sitting by the fire as the cool October air flooded the room. Thomas's hands rested on my hips pulling me closer to him.

"Madam" I heard a sharp voice say and I jumped to see Cromwell standing in the doorway glaring at us coldly.

"Sir, may I ask what you are doing in my chamber at such an hour" I said acidly standing up and tying my robe my back turned on his.

"I may as the Duke the same thing" he said angrily.

Thomas said nothing, but stood up with me glaring at Cromwell the whole time.

"Your children, Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas have arrived" my eyes widened in joy.

"They are here? I thought they were not to come till the end of the month!" I said in a whirlwind of emotion.

"The King has sent them early, they are in the Parlor" he said stepping aside as I briskly walked passed him.

"MAMA!" they both yelled running to me as I got to my knees as the stumbled up to me.

"Oh my, have you grown" I said looking at them with wide eyes "you have grown so much since I have last seen you" I said kissing each of their heads as the both turned to Thomas. "PAPA!" they shrieked running to him.

"Such a shame" I heard Cromwell say, I turned my head to look at him.

"What is?" I asked bitterly.

"You are not fooling me, Madam I know you have lain with the Duke, what if you become with child? What do you think the King would do to him?" he said before walking away.

My face turned ashen white as reality stuck hard.

**Joanna**

I looked down at my younger sisters desperate scrawl and sighed bringing it to my son.

"Charles, she is my sister, your aunt, you cannot blame her for loving the Duke of Wiltshire, and you know as well as I that she never wished to be a mistress of the King. All of Europe knows he gave her now choice" I said handing him the letter as I reread it from over his shoulder.

_**Dearest Sister,**_

_**I find myself in troubled times, Thomas is soon to be called back to Court and I shall stay at Dover with Isabella, Tom and Cordelia, but I fear the King. I do not wish to be his Mistress Joanna, let alone become his wife again. After all that he has done to me, all that I wish is my daughter, Cordelia is given justice. The King has made a deal with me, if Queen Anne gives him the son he wishes he will legitimized Cordelia and leave me be. But if Queen Anne miscarries or has a girl I must give myself to him till I am with child. **_

_**Queen Anne has had complications in her pregnancy from the start I am told, but he led me to believe it was a perfectly healthy pregnancy. Help me Joanna, for I fear now that I might be with child it is my husbands, the Duke of Wiltshire's. The King will be jealous and I am scared for Thomas now what if I am with child? Would he kill Thomas out of spite? He has done it before Joanna and I wish not to be widowed and my children fatherless.**_

_**Please help me,**_

_**Your Sister,**_

_**Katherine Boleyn**_

"She needs our help Charles" I whispered to him as he sighed.

"Boy fetch me a quill and paper I shall write to my aunt and the ambassador" he yelled with a sigh and I smiled triumphantly.

_October, 20, 1518_

**Katherine Boleyn**

I paced the room nervously as the children took their afternoon nap.

"Katherine stop that" Thomas said from his chair, I had yet to tell him of my suspicions, honestly I was to scared to.

"I am sorry Thomas" I said taking my seat.

"What is it, Katherine tell me" he said taking my hand into his.

"I believe I might be with child" I said looking down at the ground "your child" I said finally looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice grave.

"No, but I have had children before Thomas I know the signs" I looked away to nervous to keep his eyes any longer.

"Still you need a midwife to confirm" he said standing up from his chair.

"No!" I said suddenly "Thomas, Cromwell if he finds I sent for a midwife he will tell the King" I said my nerves frayed.

"True, but Katherine this is our child's life I will tell the King you have no worry" he said touching my cheek lightly.

"When he finds out he will come to Dover" I said helplessly.

"Have you written to the Emperor?" he asked hugging me close to him.

"Yes I have, I expect a reply any day now" I said resting my head against his chest.

"Good, if things get too bad I want you to take the children and leave to Spain" he said looking into my eyes.

"But Mary" I said close to tears.

"We will find a way for her to go with you, he will want to hurt you everyway possible he might make her a bastard".

"It is not that I am worried about Thomas, it is you" I said tearfully.

"I will not be harmed Katherine never fear" he said kissing me lightly.

"I pray you tell the truth" I said as he broke away.

"As well as I" he murmured holding me close.


	31. Chapter 31

**So this chapter isn't that long, but I promise the next one will be cause I am now officially on summer break!**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna or Juana-39**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_October 21st__, 1518 _

**Katherine Boleyn**

I had Lady Howard get the midwife, but to do it with all discreetness, I did not want Cromwell knowing yet it would be better for no one but Thomas and a few trustworthy servants to know.

"My Lady" Lady Howard said as a older women followed her in the room.

"Lady Daniels, please do sit" I said in the quiet chamber.

"Lady Wiltshire" she said with a bow, sitting down. I dismissed Lady Howard from the room and had Lady Daniels check me over.

When she was finished I sat on my bed nervously twiddling my fingers.

"Well?" I asked nervously meeting her dark brown eyes.

"Yes, My Lady you are with child not that far along I would say" she said shifting nervously.

"I pray you not to tell anyone, Lady Daniels, here take an extra purse, just please speak not of it" she nodded quickly leaving the room. Thomas walked in briskly eyeing me carefully.

"Well, Mon Cher?" he said standing a couple feet away from me.

"I am with child" I said my voice quiet in the chamber "not that far along she said, that I already knew, why must God do this to me?" I said the ending bitterly.

"Shh Katherine" he said taking my hand and bringing me close to him "there is nothing wrong with you being pregnant you are my wife, you should not be ashamed" he said kindly. "Did you get a reply from your nephew the Emperor?" he asked and I nodded walking to the desk and grabbing the letter that had just arrived.

"_**Dearest Aunt Katherine,**_

_**I am sorry to hear of the predicament you have found yourself in, my mother Juana has talked to me much upon it. I know our relationship as not been the best for the last year, but you are still my aunt and I have no ill wish towards you. That is why if things for you and your husband become desperate in England you are much welcome in Spain.**_

_**Your Nephew**_

_**King Charles of Spain**_

"This is very good" Thomas said handing it back to me.

"I guess, but I hope it does not come to us having to leave England" I said throwing the letter into the fire where Cromwell could not get to it.

"I hope as well" Thomas sighed "we should tell Cromwell" he said after a few moments, my heart stilled.

"What, why?" I said stuttering.

"Because he will tell the King and neither of us wish to be there when he first finds out" Thomas said sitting down.

"I will tell him, he can do nothing to harm me" I said sitting beside him.

"I do not like you telling him alone, but I think it will be for the best" he said kissing my lightly. I laid a gentle hand on my stomach my head turning to the side just the slightest.

"What is it?" Thomas asked quietly.

"Tis just when I was with Henry it was difficult to get with child and keep it, but with you tis not" his eyes widening.

"Your are not suggesting…" he trailed off.

"That it is him that is the problem not me" he took a nervous breath.

"Go tell Cromwell, I will be with the children" I nodded standing up and walking to Cromwell's office nervously.

His servant announced my entrance and he quickly stood up bowing "Your Grace" he said meeting my gaze.

"I am with child" I said slowly letting him digest the words.

"You are what" he said dangerously his eyes turning to dark slits.

"I am pregnant with my husbands child" his hands balled into fists.

"Stupid woman" he hissed.

"No, you cannot call me stupid for carrying my husbands child" I said defensively.

"I can when you husbands life probably depends on it" he spat poisonously.

My heart sunk, my face must have faltered for he smiled in satisfaction.

"The King will not be pleased when he hears of this, you may leave" he said turning his back on me. I glared at him, how dare he dismiss me in my own house, but I knew it was better not to argue just leave.

_October, 22, 1518 _

**King Henry VIII**

Anne was doing much better, but the doctors still wanted her to start he laying in early for fear of what could happen. Elizabeth went back to Hatfield earlier then planed and Mary was on her way to Dover, she had much improved, praise God. Even Boleyn's son, George was on his way to Dover.

"My Lord" a servant said with a boy.

"What is it" I snapped at him annoyed.

"A letter as arrived from Mister Cromwell, Your Majesty" I took it dismissing the boy quickly.

_**Your Majesty, The King of England,**_

_**The job you have entrusted me with I have found quite difficult. Their Graces the Duke and Duchess of Wiltshire have done all possible to make it even harder for me. And I am sadly to inform you that now the Duchess has found herself with child.**_

_**Thomas Cromwell**_

I glared at the letter, Katherine dare lay with him when I gave her strict orders not to.

"Henry what is it?" Anne asked drowsily from the bed as she woke up.

"The Duchess of Wiltshire is once again pregnant" I said hatefully, her eyes grew wide as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Whom is the child's father" she hissed.

"Her husbands" I said glaring into the fire, I vaguely heard her sigh of relief as a thought sparked my mind.

"I was thinking of my brother today" I said and Anne perked up.

"What of him?" she asked quietly into the almost silent chamber.

"I was just remembering him when he first married Katherine" I said a cynical thought entering my mind.

"Henry where are you going with this?" Anne said apprehensively.

"Katherine was my sister-in-law and I married her when my brother died, God has shown his unhappiness with me for that" I started and her eyes grew alight when she caught on to what I was saying.

"Henry" she said warningly.

"What if Katherine did lay with him, that would mean I had married my own sister-in-law, could also be the reason why she could not give me a son" I said my eyebrow quirking "which make Mary, a bastard".

"Henry" Anne said again her voice filled with fear and disbelief, "Mary is your daughter, Katherine is not longer your wife you have no worry about this, I shall give you a son and Mary shall become Queen of France".

I listened to her vaguely to busy with my own thought.

"Very well sweetheart, sleep for the child" she nodded closing her eyes as I left the room.

"Get my horse" I said to a nearby servant "I am to go to Dover"


	32. Chapter 32

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna or Juana-39**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_October 22, 1518 _

**Katherine Boleyn**

It was late in the afternoon and I paced my room nervously, Henry had to have gotten the news by now. "Mama" I heard Isabella ask tugging on my skirts.

"My Lady, Princess Mary and Viscount Rochford are here" I smiled.

"Bring them to me" I said brightly picking Isabella up, Tom sat in the middle of the floor playing with a toy and Cordelia was down for her afternoon nap. I kissed Isabella's head fondly "your siblings have arrived" I said sweetly and she smiled bouncing in my arms.

I placed her next to her brother as the door opened up and Mary and George charged into the room. They both nearly knocked me over as the wrapped their arms around my waist, I laughed kneeling down the their level "my have you both grown" I said astonished at how big they both had gotten.

I took Mary into my arms then "Mary, you scared me so much" I whispered kissing her face lovingly.

"Mama, mama what about me" George said with a smile I turned to him kissing his head lightly.

"I have missed you so much too" he giggled "go on, play with Tom" I said and he nodded eagerly.

I looked back down at Mary and stood up bringing her into my arms.

"Mama please don't make me leave again, I promise to be good" Mary pleaded wrapping her arms around my neck. My heart broke at her plea.

"Mi bebé I wish with all my heart you could stay" I said holding her tightly before placing her on the floor "go play with your brothers and sister" I said gently and she nodded quickly running over to the small group.

"Your Grace" Lady Howard said nervously.

"Yes Lady Howard" I asked as she came to my side.

"The King is here and wants to see you" she said worry in her voice.

"Where is my husband?" I asked quickly with wide eyes.

"He is out hunting" she said following me out the door.

"Tell him of the King's arrival once he is back" I said walking cautiously to the sitting room.

I opened the door hesitantly shutting it with ease and bowing "Majesty" I said looking at the floor, unable to meet his eyes.

"Tell me" he said taking slow steps towards me "are you with child" he asked finally standing in front of me.

"Yes, I am" I said keeping my eyes trained on the ground.

"Look at me" he said sharply and my eyes snapped up to meet his "they say it is your husbands" he spat.

"And that is a bad thing? Henry he is my husband after all I did nothing wrong" I said his eyes pierced threw mine, anger radiating off him.

"I told you not to lay with him" he growled. I did not say anything, my eyes looked towards a near by painting "GOD DAMMIT I SAID LOOK AT ME!" he screamed and I jumped in fear.

"You do not need to yell" I whispered looking into his eyes.

"I have yet to decide your punishment for disobedience, and your husbands" he trailed off slowly circling me.

"Do not touch him" I said angrily and he only laughed.

"What are you to do Katherine? I am the King I can do as I please" he said his voice holding a threat deep within it.

"You like having control of people Henry, do you not?" I said tauntingly his eyes grew into dangerous slits as he grabbed my arms dragging me close to him.

"What does that mean" he hissed, his face inches from mine.

"I hate you, I hate everything about you" I said pounding my fists against his chest, his eyes grew dark with anger as he glared down at me.

"You dare say that to your King" he said his grip on my arms getting impossibly tight, I hissed in pain trying in vain to pull away.

"Let me go, your hurting me" I said with wide eyes as pain seared threw my arms.

"If you hate me now, you will detest me when I have your husband executed" he hissed with a feral smile.

I stopped fighting for a moment to look up at him in astonishment, I took a moment to rip my arms back from his deadly grip and slapped him across the face running from the room.

I raced down the steps to see Thomas walking up the stairs his eyes troubled. I jumped into his arms "Thomas you have to leave" I said my breathing quick.

"Katherine what is it?" he asked pulling me from him.

"The-" I started but was cut off.

"Wiltshire" Henry said descending down the stairs rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Majesty" he said pulling me to his side and bowing before the King.

"Go to your study, I must speak with you at once" Thomas nodded giving me one fleeting look before turning his back and walking back down the hallway. I pressed my back against the wall as Henry walked by, he stopped in front of me.

He leaned down his lips inches from my ear "slap me again, and you will regret it" he growled stepping back and following Thomas to the study.

My eyes were wide as the both walked away, I wanted to badly to run after them, but I knew better. I went back to my chambers were the children played happily, I put on my best smile and acted as if nothing was wrong for their benefit.

I did not see Henry or Thomas for the rest of that day and my nerves seemed to be overflowing as I paced my bedroom.

"Come children, tis time for bed" I said sighing, looking at the clock. I picked Cordelia up in my arms and laid her in the nursery with Tom and Isabella. I then brought George to his rooms and kissed him on the head as he fell asleep.

"Mama" Mary said holding her arms up to me, I smiled looking down at her gladly picking her up.

I brought her to her chambers where the Lady Bryan was waiting for her I waiting their as they quickly had her out of her dress and into her chemise. She ran up to me again with a large smile.

"Mary tis time for bed" I said quietly laying her down in her bed she yawned rubbing her large blue eyes, I kissed her head tenderly and watched as her eyes fell.

"Goodnight Your Grace" Lady Bryan said politely.

"Goodnight" I said in return.

The halls were silent as I walked back to my chambers, I bit my lip nervously looking over my shoulder to see no one. I could swear someone was following me, but ever time I looked no one was there I contented myself to thinking I was just being paranoid.

I finally stopped looking into a mirror, my dress was a deep red with black lace embroidery my jeweled bodice glimmered in the candle light. My long dark ebony hair cascaded down my shoulders in a beautiful dark wave, a movement suddenly caught my eyes and I quickly looked to see a swirl of a black cloak.

It all happened so fast after that, I felt someone grab me from behind pressing a cloth to my mouth I tried to fight but found I could not. Black sports swirled into my vision as I fell into my captors arms.


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter is a bit dark with some violence just warning yea.**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Princess Margaret-21**

**Joanna or Juana-39**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_October 23, 1518 _

**Katherine Boleyn **

I groaned in pain as I felt myself laying against a hard surface I slowly forced myself up looking around. I was in a small room the walls were painted a dull white the floors a cream color. It was not beautifully decorated, there was a small bed in the corner, a dresser and a writing desk.

"Where…" I trailed off placing a hand over my stomach protectively it took a moment for my head to stop spinning and I was able to look at everything clearly.

"Katherine" a voice said threw the large door at the other end of the room.

"Who is there? Why am I here" I said keeping the fear from my voice.

The door slowly opened to reveal Sir Thomas More "your supposed to be in the Tower" I said with wide eyes.

"Yes, well I got out" he said curtly, he walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to me. I moved away from him, at least as far as I could "there is no need to be frightened" he said laying a hand on my leg.

"Do not touch me!" I spat pulling away from me, his eyes darkened slightly and he took a deep breath.

"Katherine, be grateful, Charles suggested we put you in the dungeons" I could not help but let the terror flow threw me.

"C-Charles?" I stuttered uncertainly.

"Yes, Charles Brandon, luckily we escaped the Tower" I was being held my two men who seemed to have a grudge against me.

"Please, let me go I am pregnant" he stood up quickly.

"Every time I see you, you are pregnant, is it the King's bastard?" he spat, my body trembled in fear.

"No, it is my husbands" I said in anger.

"Do not be so upset, last I heard you were the King's mistress and had a bastard child with him" he said his voice taunting, this was not the Thomas More I once knew.

"Cordelia's not a bastard" I said my voice defensive.

"Yes, My Lady she is" the voice of Charles Brandon said coldly, I glared at him with all the hate I could muster, he on the other hand only laughed. "More, I wish to speak to the Duchess, alone" my helpless eyes meet with Sir Thomas's, but he left.

My fearful eyes then turned to Brandon.

"You were going to have me killed" he growled stepping closer to me, I got out of the bed, my knees were weak though and I fell grabbing the bedpost to hold me up.

"You tried to rape me, and killed my baby" I said the realization that I could not run came over me like an icy wave.

"You were rude, you can give yourself to the King, but not to me" he said grabbing my arms and pulling me close to him. I whimpered pushing away from him, but it was no use.

"The King tricked me" I said breathing hard tears coming to my eyes as he caressed my face lightly. My legs seemed to get their strength back and I kicked at his legs, his grip lessened and I tore away running for the door, only to find it locked.

"Please God" I whispered desperately banging at the door with all my might.

"God will not help you" Brandon's voice whispered from behind me.

"Please let me go, please I am pregnant I just want to go home, I'll do anything please" I said tearfully as his arms went on either side of me, caging me in.

"I always got the King's whores after he was finished with them" he murmured kissing my neck, tears slipped down my face.

"Anything but that please" I cried softly.

"Hush My Lady" he said with a laugh.

**Thomas Boleyn**

She was missing.

I should have been with her, yet I was with the King, he has spent that entire day almost ranting and raving my only fear was for Katherine.

"When was she last seen?" I asked my niece Lady Howard.

"She went to put the children to bed I-I when to look for her because she was taking longer then usual, t-there was a man he held a cloth over her mouth and she just collapsed I t-tried to run after them but he got away with her". She stuttered threw tears I sighed.

"Did you see what he looked like?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"He was wearing black, I did not see his face" I closed my eyes.

"Go, get some sleep" I ordered and she nodded.

"Wiltshire, anything?" the King asked striding in the room.

"A man wearing back held a cloth to her mouth, Lady Howard said she just collapsed and he took her away" the King nodded.

"Sir Thomas More and Charles Brandon escaped from the Tower yesterday morning" fear shot threw me, I knew Sir Thomas would not intentionally hurt Katherine, he loved her, though she did not love him. Brandon was the one I was most worried about.

"Where would they take her?" Sir Francis Bryan asked, he had just arrived on the King's order.

"I do not know" I replied looking to the King "what estates do they own" I asked him forgetting formalities.

"Charles owns Bodiam Castle" he said after a few moments.

"He would bring her there, tis small and out of the way surrounded my a large moat tis perfect". Sir Francis said I nodded.

"I shall go" I said grabbing my cloak and sword.

"What?" the King said grabbing my arm.

"It is a small castle, if you bring a large army they will get scared and probably do something rash, I will go" the King glared at me and Sir Francis watched the scene with interest.

"We all shall go" he said his voice forceful.

"Majesty, you are the King you cannot just go out on rescue missions" Sir Francis said as we walked down to the stables.

"Shut up, Francis and mount your horse" the King snapped, Francis rolled his eyes and got on his horse as we set of for Bodiam Castle

**Katherine Boleyn**

His kisses were ruff _fight Katherine_ a voice whispered in my mind and I knew I had to listen to it.

My closed fists pounded against his chest and I screamed into his kiss desperate for someone to stop him.

He pulled away glaring at me "Do not fight, you know it is futile" he laughed pulling me towards the bed. I let out a high pitched scream.

"Please stop" I cried as he threw me onto the bed like a rag doll, my arms instinctively wrapped around my stomach as I tried to get away, I would not give up.

"Shh, fighting will only make longer" he said with an evil grin, I turned my head away as he tried to kiss me he pryed my arms from my stomach pinning them above my head. "You have lost" he said his hand trailing up my gown.

I twisted my body every which way as his hands climbed higher into my gown his fingers caressing my thigh. Finally one hand broke free and I clawed at his face till blood dripped.

"FUCKING BITCH" he yelled his hand raising as if to hit me, I screeched in terror, the door burst open stopping him.

"Brandon, enough" Sir Thomas said taking in the scene before him.

"Sir Thomas, we had an agreement" Brandon growled getting off of me.

"Yes we did, but never did it include hurting her" he said watching as I pushed my gown down and creating space between me and the both of them by going to the window. I could not climb out of it, it was too high and surrounded my water I would do much more damage to me and my child.

"Did you think she would just hand herself over to me?" Charles said with a laugh. I eyed the door that was open behind Sir Thomas, both were too caught up in their argument to pay attention to me.

I bolted for the open door, but I miscalculated and Charles grabbed my arm painfully dragging me close to him.

"See dear Thomas, she tries to run away, what do you think would happen if she got back to her dear _husband_ and King?" he paused letting the words hang in the air. "She would have us killed for sure" he said finally and my eyes widened.

"I would not! Please let me leave and I will not tell the King it was you" I said looking into Sir Thomas's eyes hopefully.

"Lies" Charles spat forcing me to look into his eyes I struggled in his grip till one of his hands rested firmly on my stomach. I stopped moving altogether and he laughed "you tried to help her once, and she was cruel in everyway choosing Boleyn over you" my eyes widened in horror.

"Sir Thoams do not listen to him, he is poisoning your mind, please help me" I cried as Charles wrapped his arms firming around my waist.

"Are you really going to help the women who had you imprisoned and tore you away from your family?" Charles asked quietly, I felt hopless as Sir Thomas's eyes grew dark as he looked at me.

"Just do not hurt the child, tis innocent" he said before leaving.

I felt my knees buckle underneath me as he walked away locking the door, my mouth was agap a hand resting on my stomach.

"¡Usted bastardo, yo le odio, permite que mí ir!" I hissed angrily thrashing wildly as he picked me up.

_You bastard, I hate you, let me go!_

He laughed pulling at the strings of my gown he pinned my wrists tighter this time, I cried out in pain I was sure they would break. "I said stop fighting" he said as he pulled my gown from my body, I was now only in my chemise and corset. He growled in satisfaction trying to pull my legs apart, I squeezed my eyes shut and with all my strength crossed my legs and fought against him.

**Thomas Boleyn**

We finally made it to Bodiam and we hopped of the horses "we cannot go threw the front" Sir Francis whispered.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, he glared at me for a moment.

"Stop it, we must swim across" the King said taking the initiative and getting into the dark water, I was next followed by Sir Francis.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I wanted to badly for my legs hold to not weaken but after 20 minutes their strength diminished and Charles pulled them apart. I gasped for air I knew it was hopeless now he had won, but I could not give up.

I screamed again as he undid my corset throwing is across the room "finally" he muttered undoing his breeches, it felt like I could not breath as I looked up at the ceiling pulling at my wrists my body twisting desperately trying to get away from him. My chemise was the easiest thing for him to remove and he did it quickly. I fought still "stop" he ordered grabbing both my wrists with one hand and laying the other one over my stomach. My eyes widened, breathing hard I stared up into his cruel eyes.

"Please do not do this" I said softly my body weak from hours of fighting.

"Oh my poor lady, I must" his hand removed itself from my stomach and I began to fight as he lowered himself down onto me. My breathing was hysterical as I felt him at my entrance.

**Sir Thomas More**

I paced the room, uncomfortably listening to Katherine screams and pleas for help.

I knew it was because of her I could not return to my family, but was I really doing the right thing by letting Charles have her? He wanted the Spanish infanta desperately, he always liked having what the King once had. And never before had any women refused him, that was till Katherine said no, making him want her all the more.

**Thomas Boleyn**

We all made it into the castle without being seen, Katherine's hysterical screams echoed throughout the small castle. My heart seized and I did not even think as I charged up the steps following her screams, the King and Sir Francis following close behind.

What I did not expect was the men waiting for an attack, all loyal to either Sir Thomas or Charles Brandon.

"You two did not think this threw did you?" Sir Francis asked taking out his sword.

"Shut up" I growled in annoyance.

The odds were against us but I had to get to Katherine.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him as I felt him push into me, I clamped my jaw shut crying softly. This was not supposed to happen, I should be at Dover with my children laying in my own bed, if anything with Thomas.

The faint sounds of fighting could be heard from outside in the hall and I prayed that it was Thomas come to save me. Brandon forcefully turned my head to face him and crushed his lips to mine I screamed against his kiss as I felt his tongue invade my mouth, I bit down quickly. He cried out pulling back, glaring down at me, but he did not stop.

He finished with me pulling away finally I rolled over to my side, away from him wrapping my arms over my stomach crying. "It sounds as if your husband has arrived" Brandon said getting dressed "never fear I shall get rid of him" he said evilly.

"Leave him alone" I said weakly.

"Or what?" he said his eyes dark with hate I was silent at seeing the dagger he held firmly in his hands, I turned back to my side weeping quietly.

I had never felt this helpless in my life I wrapped the blankets around me listening to the sounds of battle outside the door.

**Thomas Boleyn**

They may have had men to fight, but none of them really knew how too, it was not long before we cut threw the first wave making our way up the castle. Katherine's screams soon stopped and I felt a chill run down my spine, at least when she was screaming I knew she was alive.

My eyes suddenly caught Charles Brandon walking out a room adjusting his breeches and satisfied smile on his face. I did not take me long to connect all the dots to realize what he had done to Katherine.

"Boleyn, get to your wife, we shall deal with them" Francis said and I nodded as he charged at Brandon, the King was fighting a insignificant soldier, but he spied Sir Thomas More and set off for him.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I heard the door to the room open and my body stilled in fear "Katherine" a familiar voice whispered and I sat up dragging the blankets with me to see Thomas.

"Thomas!" I said in relief as he quickly ran over to my side taking me into his arms.

"My love" he whispered in relief kissing me.

"Thomas I was so scared" I admitted as he picked me up out of the bed.

"I know, but everything will be fine now" he said comfortingly, but I still heard the sound of battle outside the door. "You need to get dressed" he said his voice uncomfortable as he looked around the room.

"He ripped my dress, all I have left is my chemise" I said as he handed it to me and I slipped it over my head.

"Take my cloak" he said wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Why is it damp?" I asked pulling it over me.

"Later, come on" he said taking my hand and sneaking me out of the room.

"Boleyn, what now" Sir Francis Bryan asked running up to Thomas's side.

"Obviously we need to get out, where is the King?" he said holding me close to him as if he let out I would run away.

"Right here, Katherine are you all right" I nodded looking down.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"We need to get out there are more men coming and we do not have the strength there are only three of us" Sir Francis said pushing us along.

"I'm glad you learned how to count" Thomas said sourly.

"We shall go the way we came" the King yelled leading us out.

And in my horror I found they had swam across the moat.

"Did it not ever occur to you to bring a few soldiers or maybe a boat?" I asked glaring at the three men before me.

"Darling be grateful we rescued you" Thomas said leading me into the water, my hand shot to my stomach.

"I do not know how to swim" I blurted out quickly.

"What?" Sir Francis said as if it was the most unconceivable thing he had ever heard.

"Just hold tight to me Katherine, do you trust me?" Thomas said leading me into the water.

"Yes I do" I said without even having to think about it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder as I felt the water rise around me, it took only 5 minutes to get across, but the entire time I was terrified. I shivered as Thomas helped me out and I covered myself with his dark wet cloak.

"N-Now w-what" my voice shivered.

"I know of a nearby church called St, George's" the King said mounting his horse.

We followed his example and I Thomas helped me up to sit in front of him I shivered lightly feeling the October breeze sweep threw the trees.

"My Lady, I have a warm cloak" Sir Francis said handing it up to me.

"Thank you" I whispered shedding Thomas's wet one and wrapping the warm and dry one around me.

"How long will it take us to get to St, George's?" Thomas asked as our horses started to move.

"An hour, it is about 4 miles away" the King replied pushing his horse into a gallop, I leaned my body against Thomas brood back.

"How is the child?" he asked suddenly his voice uncertain.

"Tis fine" I said with a small smile.


	34. Chapter 34

Ages-

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-5 months**

**Joanna or Juana-39**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_October 23, 1518 _

**Katherine Boleyn**

The trip to St, George's was miserable, though I had a dry cloak around my shoulders I was still wet and freezing I prayed to God that it would have no harm on my child.

"We are almost there Katherine" Thomas reassured me as the horses galloped forward, I was tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep, without the thoughts of what Charles Brandon had done to me swimming inside my head.

I nodded my head weakly and sure enough soon the horses stopped and Henry helped me down from the horse. 

"Katherine are you sure you are all right?" he asked kindly.

"Do not worry of me" I said shacking slightly as a breeze passed threw.

To say that the priests were shocked to see the King of England, the former Queen of England now Duchess of Wiltshire, the Duke of Wiltshire and Sir Francis Bryan soaked and me barley even dressed is a bit of an understatement.

" My God" they said letting us in.

"The Duchess needs to be tended to quickly" Thomas said to one of the priests who nodded.

"My Lady if you will come this way" he said I swallowed hard, nervous to go with this man I did not know alone.

"Thomas" I said weakly looking back to him my face filled with fear.

"Go" the King said and he nodded taking my hand and walking with me. He took my hand as we were led to a room and a hot bath was drawn up.

"The cooks are preparing something now for you to eat, a nun here happened to have an old dress tis on the bed and we just sent for a doctor" I nodded and he bowed leaving.

I bit my lip placing the cloak on a chair and shedding the tattered and torn chemise quickly submerging my body in the water.

"The King has sent for the Royal guard to take Charles Brandon and Sir Thomas More into custody, both escaped Bodiam, but never fear they shall be caught" I nodded looking into the water trying to forget everything that had happened. My hands were placed on my stomach, thankfully a little life still grew.

"Katherine" Thomas whispered pulling up a chair next to the tub I jumped just the slightest when he touched my face.

"I am sorry I did not arrive sooner" he whispered looking down at his hands.

"It is not your fault, Thomas you could not have stopped it" I whispered looking into his face _I should have fought harder_ I thought to myself.

He looked up at me solemnly "tomorrow we shall go back to Dover and hopefully all will go back to as if should be" I smiled at the thought "the King is allowing the Princess Mary to stay at Dover for a little while longer till Christmas, I think he mentioned it on the way to Bodiam" tears came to my eyes. I was so happy that I would get to spend 2 months with my daughter.

"Will Isabella, Tom and George be allowed to stay?" I asked looking up to meet his eyes.

"Yes, the King also wants Cordelia to come during Christmas" I nodded, I knew he would.

Once the water turned cold Thomas helped me out handing me a towel to dry off with, then he gave me a knew chemise and I quickly pulled it over my shoulders. We ate in silence just a simple helping of beef bread and butter with boiled, cooled water.

"My Lord, Doctor Linacre has arrived" my body trembled just the slightest.

"Yes, send him in" Thomas said taking my hand reassuringly.

"Your Graces" Doctor Linacre said bowing before us, I looked out the window unable to meet his eyes my concentrated on my breathing, slow deep breaths.

"My Lady Wiltshire, if I may?" the doctor said I held tightly to Thomas's hand.

"She will be in, in a minute" Thomas said and the doctor nodded.

"Thomas, please I am fine" I said standing up, but my body betrayed me and a sharp pain ravaged my pelvic area. Thomas quickly brought me into his arms.

"Mon Cher, let the doctor look at you, for the child's sake" tears came to my eyes and I bit my lip to keep them from spilling over.

"I-I" my voice stuttered.

"Katherine, please for the child, and for me" I took in air slowly feeling panic rise in my chest as I nodded my head.

"For the baby" I said looking to the floor, I took a deep breath before walking into the bedchamber slowly.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I hated seeing Katherine this way, she tried to pretend she is calm and all is well, but it is not.

The fear in her eyes is real, I knew she was scared to be in the room alone with the doctor, worse have him look at her to make sure all is fine. I failed her, I should have been there to stop him, he should have never even got close to Dover.

And yet he did, and he took Katherine.

"My Lord" I heard and snapped out of my revere to see Doctor Linacre walking out of the room.

"Well" I asked standing up.

"She was bleeding, but that was from tears that will heal, the bruises on her wrists are bad and I ask you watch over them, luckily she is still with child she is fine physically" my eyebrows knitted.

"What do you mean physically?" I asked anger and nervous at the same time.

"Women who have been raped suffer severe emotional trauma, My Lord keep a close eye on her and try to be supportive, the days to come will be the hardest." He left then and I stood in the same place for a moment before quickly walking into the bedchamber to find Katherine curled under the covers.

"Katherine" I said slipping under the covers and gentle pulling her close to me, she jumped in surprise and pulled away.

"You scared me" she said after a few moments, I nodded solemnly.

"I love you Katherine" I said, again pulling her close to me she nodded grabbing tightly to my linen shirt.

**King Henry VIII **

She claimed to be fine, but I knew better, Charles Brandon had wounded her pride and taken her by force. 

She barley even looked at me the entire time, staying close to Thomas as if he was the only person she could see. The only time she had really said something to anyone was when they asked her a direct question. She did not even want to go with the priest by herself, she wanted Thomas with her.

Was it wrong for me to want her only for myself? 

I knew she loved Thomas Boleyn, I could tell just by tonight, I knew she would never again be mine, she was the mother of my children that was as far as it went. I knew she still loved me, but not in love with me.

"Majesty?" Sir Francis said sitting next to me.

"I have realized something" I said looking into the crackling flames of the fire.

"And what is that Your Majesty?" he said his voice tinged with curiosity.

"I have to let Katherine go, she is happy with Boleyn I should be grateful she has found some happiness out of all this" I said cryptically.

"May I ask Your Majesty something?" he said nervously.

"Yes, you may" I said turning my head to face him.

"What of the Lady Cordelia Tudor, what will happen to her?" what would happen to her? I could not make her a Princess so easily. I had told Katherine I would, but when I said that I never had the intention of doing so.

"I do not yet know" I said honestly "If Anne has a son, I could find a way to make her a Princess like her sister Mary, but I fear Anne will have none of it, it would make Cordelia second in line for the crown and Elizabeth third" I said taking a deep breath. 

**Katherine Boleyn**

_His kisses were ruff, my wrists hurt from me pinned above me so long, every part of my body hurt and I wanted so badly just to fall unconscious. He was not gentle or kind with me, he took what he wanted savagely without any care for me._

"_You will always be mine" he whispered in my ear as he thrusted harder and deeper into me._

I screamed jumping up, Thomas quickly woke.

"Katherine what is it?" he said quickly looking around the room.

My shoulders shook as I leaned my head against my knees crying, I felt Thomas's gentle hands pull me close to him.

"Shh My Love, you are safe now" he whispered soothingly "I have you all is well" he said kissing my head while rubbing my back.

My breathing soon slowed down and my tears dried up "remember when I was sent to Hever alone, and I lost the first baby" I quietly whispered his body winced slightly.

"Yes, I remember" he said uncomfortably.

"Remember when I said I was not meant to be happy, I still believe that" he pulled me back from him cupping my cheek in his hands.

"Katherine, Mon Cher, you are going to be happy, I promise I will make you as happy as I can" he said kissing my head tenderly.

"You cannot promise something like that" I said shacking my head.

"Then it is not a promise, I will make sure you are happy and that Brandon and More pay for that they have done, I love you Katherine".

Tears formed in my eyes "I love you too Thomas" he kissed my head laying back down, dragging me with him, I curled into his chest holding tight to his linen shirt, but he grabbed my hands taking one into his own and the other wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Sleep" he ordered quietly and I nodded laying on my side and letting my head rest against his chest, I sighed happily closing my eyes hoping for a better tomorrow.

_October 25, 1518 _

It took 2 days to return to Dover for Henry did not want me riding too long when I was with child, I was so relieved when Dover came into view, I smiled softly thinking of my children.

"Katherine go get changed I shall meet you in the parlor" Thomas said kissing me lightly as we parted ways, much to my displeasure. 

"Very well" I said following a worried Lady Howard.

"My Lady are you all right? Is the child okay?" she asked spouting questions once we were alone.

"I am fine, Lady Howard and so is my child" she smiled helping me out of my gown.

"I was so worried when I saw that man taking you, I tried to run, but I could not" I grabbed her hand stopping her from lacing up the new light blue gown.

"Thank you, Jane all is well, there is no need for you to worry" she smiled lightly at my use of her given name. 

"If you say, madam" I let out of her hand with a smile and she went back to lacing my gown up.

"MAMA!" I heard and turned to see the children eagerly running into the room.

"Calm down and do not run" I said as they panted standing before me their maids giving them strict looks from the doorway.

"Mama, where did you go?" George asked first I sucked in air quickly.

"To meet with old friends" I said almost bitterly_._

"Miss you" Isabella said extending her arms up to me, I smiled picking her up.

"I missed you too, I missed all of you" I said giving each of them a kiss on the head. 

I then placed Isabella on the floor taking 5 month old Cordelia into my arms, she giggled as I kissed her head, her red golden curls bouncing. I smiled hugging her close then handing her back to the nurse.

"I wish I could stay with you all day, but my husband wishes to see me" I said and they all nodded "I shall come see you later, I promise" their sad faces brightened up as they were taken by their nurses.

I walked quickly down the hall Lady Howard close by I was scared to walk down these halls alone, though I will not admit it to Lady Howard.

"Katherine are you all right? What took you so long?" Thomas asked jumping up when I walked into the room.

"I am fine, the children just came to see me" I dismissed Lady Howard taking a seat next to Thomas.

"Katherine" I heard Henry's voice say and I looked up at him nervously.

"Majesty" I said nodding my head.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I am fine" I said, lying again it was becoming very easy.

"I wish for you to come to Court with the children, at least till they are caught".

"If you think that is for the best, then I shall" I said after a few minutes of thinking it over.

"After that you shall go to Kensington Palace to reside till the Queen's birth" I looked to Thomas wondering what he thought of all this.

"Kensington? Why would I not come back to Dover?" I asked curiously.

"Me and the Duke have decided it is better to have you in London, closer by" they were worried about me, I knew that much.

"If you both wish it" I said looking down at my hands taking a deep breath. 

"Katherine" Thomas said getting my attention "go have the maids pack your things, along with the children's" I nodded standing up and bowing before the King before leaving the room.

"Lady Howard" I called before I stepped out the door.

"Madam" she said quickly coming to my side and following me to my chambers.

"Ladies I am to go to Court pack my things, come Lady Howard let us go see the children" I said with a smile she nodded quickly following me.

"My Lady are you sure you are fine" Lady Howard asked walking right next to me without realizing it.

"Lady Howard, we are friends, are we not?" I asked her slowing down to watch her face.

"I would like to believe so, madam, you are after all considered my aunt" I smiled lightly.

"Only threw a marriage, that has long since ceased" I said, Thomas was her uncle threw his marriage to Elizabeth Howard. Most still consider him for Anne is cousins with young Jane, making me her aunt. "I have been doing a great deal of thinking" I said stopping, I looked down the hall where only a day a day or two ago I was kidnapped.

"About my, madam?" she asked looking at me curious her eyes brightened with understanding as she looked down the same hall.

"What do you know" I asked my voice a ghostly whisper.

"Only that he took you, what happened?" she said turning her body to look at me.

I pulled my trumpet sleeves up to look at the dark blue bruises she gasped "oh my" she said her hand covering her mouth "did he.…who..…" she asked her voice trailing off, her wide blue eyes widening with astonishment.

"Charles Brandon" I said my eyes tearing up just the slightly, and without warning she jumped at me hugging me tightly. I was stunned for a moment that she would do something like this, but after a few moments I hesitantly hugged her back.

"I-I am sorry" she said pulling away shyly.

"It is all right, it is pleasant to think that some still care" I said with a small smile.

"People do care" she said helpfully.

"Jane, I have lived in this world 29 years, I came to England in 1505, I have spent 13 years in this country, I know people by now. Some are glad from my fall from grace once Princess of Spain, then Queen of England downgraded to a mere Duchess. They delight knowing I have been mistress to the King, even when they know naught of what happened, but what makes the gossip more is that I have a bastard by the King. Not the son he wanted, but another girl, I do not regret Cordelia, I love her very much and so does the King. I do not wish to go to Court, it is the first public experience Cordelia will have, she is only 5 months, she does not know what she is, I do not think I will be able to take what people will say about her". I said looking deep into Lady Howard's eyes.

"That is not all that is bothering you, madam, tis also what happened at Bodiam" my eyes sharpened at her.

"Do not speak of what happened there! Tis none of your business….I cannot stand if people where to know" she nodded quickly.

"If you ever wish to talk of it" she started chewing on her lower lip "I will always listen, and not speak a word of it to others" I nodded taking a deep breath.

"Thank you Jane, you are very kind and wise for your 15 years" she blushed just the slightest her lightly blonde burls bouncing as she looked down. "Let us go to the nursery, all the children are there I think".

I was right "Ladies" I said getting their governances attention "we are you go to Court, pack their things quickly, you may leave them with me, hurry now!" they quickly scattered and I turned my eyes to them. Isabella, Tom, Mary and George sat on the floor playing a game with blocks whilst Cordelia sat in her cradle looking down at the game.

"Mama, we are going to Court?" Mary asked turning her head ever so slightly so her dark brownish black curls fell from her shoulder. 

"Yes, Mary we are" she smiled.

"Will Queen Anne be their?" she asked jumping up.

"No, Queen Anne is at Hudson, laying in with child, and I do not know if Princess Elizabeth will be there" she nodded going back to her game with her siblings.

"Mama" Tom cried softly grabbing my skirts holding his arms up.

"My sweet boy" I said kissing his head his lightly blonde hair was longer then I had remembered. 

"Play?" he asked motioning to their game on the ground.

"No, I would much rather watch you" I said smiling placing him back on the floor.

"Play?" he then asked Lady Howard, she turned her eyes to be and I nodded with a smile.

"I would love to" she said taking a seat by them.

I went and picked Cordelia up, her golden red curls bounced happily as I sat down placing her in my lap. I looked into her innocent blue eyes as she smiled up to me.

" Katherine" I heard and turned to see the King walking over to us, my body first stilled in fear then started to tremble slightly before I got myself under control.

"Majesty" I said standing up and bowing.

"I am here to see Mary and Cordelia, of course" I nodded and handed him Cordelia who extended her arms happily to her father.

I watched as he played with his daughters, and I wondered for a moment, would things ever go back to normal for me?


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it isnt as long as my last update.**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-5 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_October 26, 1518 _

I hated today, for today was the day we would be leaving for Hampton Court Palace where the Court currently resided. I lay awake in the bed Thomas next to me "Katherine we have to get ready" he finally said touching my face gently.

"I do not want to go" I whispered looking away from him.

"You told the King you would go, besides its for the best" he said pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I know" I said my voice forlorn.

I laid in bed a few moment more after Thomas left, but when the maids came in I knew I had to go back, even if I did not want to.

"My Lady, how are you this morning?" Lady Howard asked kindly helping me out of the bed.

"I am fine, thank you for asking" I said giving her a small smile.

I swallowed hard as the maids around me dressed me in my red velvet riding dress my hair was braided and tied up under a French Hood.

"Lady Howard, I wish for you to accompany me to the Palace, you may leave to pack your things" she nodded a smile forming on her lips. The other maids watched jealousy as she left, they were to go to Kensington and get everything ready for my stay there.

"Do not be jealous ladies, Lady Howard has been with me for a year so far, she has far earned my trust" they all nodded going back to quickly packing everything. I looked down at the rosary in my hands "remember to pack my collar of gold, the one my mother gave me" I said over my shoulder to the ladies.

"Yes, madam" one said and I nodded.

"I shall be in the Chapel" I said "Lady Seymour, please follow" I started out the door and almost instantly Lady Seymour was walking behind me.

I walked into the large room going straight to the cross falling to my knees "My Lady, do you wish for me to stay?" Lady Seymour asked nervously from behind me. I took a deep breath shacking my head.

"No, Lady Seymour, stay" I said looking at the statue of a cross, I did not want to be alone, even in the Chapel.

"As you wish" she said obediently falling to her knees behind me to pray silently as well.

I closed my eyes clasping at the rosary in my hands, I knew if anyone caught me with it Thomas would be very upset and most likely take it away, but right now I did not care.

_Please God _I prayed silently, _is this my punishment for giving into my desires and sleeping with Henry? For having another child by him? I will admit I do not regret it, for I have Cordelia now and I love her so much. Please help me God, for I fear without your guidance and love I shall not know what to do._

"Katherine" a voice said gently from behind me, I jumped up when a pair of hands laid on my shoulders. "I am sorry" Thomas said pulling away my breathing came fast and terror "are you all right?" he asked nervously.

"I-I am fine" I stuttered and Thomas's eyes shadowed with sadness.

"Katherine, no, you are not" he said taking a step forward.

"Yes, Thomas I am" I said looking down not meeting his eyes "is it time to leave?" I said quickly changing the conversation.

"Yes, it is" he said with a sigh, I nodded and taking his hand as he led me out to the carriage "the children will be riding with you along with Lady Howard except for Cordelia she will ride with the King and I.

"Why?" I said scared looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"He wishes to spend more time with her, never fear Katherine".

"All right" I said with a nod of my head.

"Katherine, we really should talk when we get to the Palace" I took a deep breath and looked down nodding my head. He placed a hand on my stomach kissing my lightly on the forehead he pulled away caressing my cheek lightly before helping me in the carriage.

"Mama you riding with us?" Mary asked as I sat down next to Lady Howard.

"Yes I shall" I said with a smile looking at the seat across from me it was George, Tom, Isabella and Mary while Lady Bryan, Lady Howard and I sat on the opposite side.

"Mama" Isabella said happily jumping from her seat to my lap.

"Oh" I said with a laugh and she hugged me tightly.

"Mama where going?" she asked confused.

"To Court my dear" I said with light smile .

She nodded snuggling into my lap happily "I hate carriage rides" Mary suddenly burst out after a few moments.

"Your Highness" Lady Bryan said shocked at her young charge.

"Mary" I said sternly and she looked down, "Lady Howard, sit near the Princess and entertain her please" I said and she nodded taking Isabella's old seat.

"Your Grace" Lady Bryan said bowing her head.

"Lady Bryan" I said with a small smile "how is Mary's health?" I whispered to her settling Isabella on the other side of me.

"She has gotten better, but her health is still sometimes fragile" I nodded sadly watching Mary laugh at something Lady Howard said.

"Oh Madam" Lady Howard said jumping.

"Yes Lady Howard?" I asked turning my gaze to her.

"There was a letter for you" my head turned just the slightest as I took the letter into my hands.

_**Dearest Catalina,**_

_**I have not heard from you in a while I am sorry I have not written you in a long time. So much has happened since I arrived in Spain, my husband William Willoughby has passed away leaving my a widow and my daughter fatherless. I am in your sister Queen Juana's services now, Catalina I have been to the Archbishop's Palace in Alcalá de Henares where you were born. It has barely changed since we were little.**_

_**I have been to other Palace's and found things that we used to hid for when we were older. I have sent you a piece of cloth that you made when you were younger, I have also seen your mothers tomb and been to the river we used to play by. So many memories I have found of us when we were young, I have even met with some of the other ladies that used to attend onto you, they all miss you so greatly.**_

_**I pray that one day you will be able to visit Spain again, it is like finding who you are all over again, I have seen members of my family that I have even forgot about my brothers and sister. I though coming back to Spain might have been a bad idea, I do regret it for I lost my husband, but Catalina I am so happy now and so is my daughter who we now all call Catalina as well.**_

_**Sincerely with love,**_

_**Maria De Salinas**_

I picked the cloth up looking down at it in shock, it was faded green with gold embroidery I remembered vaguely making this I was 6. My mother was trying to teach me how to embroider better.

"_I can not do it" I sighed in defeat throwing the bright green cloth to the ground in frustration._

"_Catalina must you always be loud" Maria said in annoyance as she looked up at me._

"_Leave her alone Maria, she is young" Isabella said to Maria giving me a small smile._

"_Catalina tis easy, come" mama said and I picked the cloth off the ground scurrying over to her quickly and she helped me into her lap taking my tiny hand into hers. She helped me weave a beautiful design into the plain cloth that was not beautiful._

"_You see Catalina you can do it" Juana said with a bright smile._

_I looked up into mama's eyes as she smiled down at me "thank you mama" I said turning to hug her. It was one of the few moments I get with my mother._

"_Your are very welcome my baby" she said kissing my head._

"Mama?" I snapped out of the memory looking from the cloth to Isabella.

"Yes" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"Crying" she said and I touched my cheek to feel the tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh" I said noticing how the carriage was quiet, everyone was watching me.

"You see this" I said showing the cloth to her and the other children "I made this when I was 6 my mother helped me make it, all my sisters were there" I said and they all looked in wonder. "I miss then, that is all" I said bringing the cloth close to me.

"Lady Isabella, would you like to join our game?" Lady Howard asked and Isabella nodded going to her lap. I thanked her silently looking back down to the cloth then out the window.

I missed Spain so much, but mostly I missed my mother, and my sisters I had forgotten so many things. But now it all seemed to be coming back, something as simple as a cloth brought back memories locked away.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-19**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-5 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**October 27, 1518 **_

We made it to the Palace early the next morning, my eyes opened slowly looking out the window to see the Palace growing larger in the distance. Isabella and Mary were cuddled in my lap while George and Tom leaned against me sleeping. I did not move, I did not want to wake them.

I just watched, they seemed so peaceful and innocent.

My mind shifted to the child that I held so dearly in my stomach "My Lady" I heard and turned to see Lady Howard sitting up yawning slightly.

"Yes" I said softly.

"The carriage has stopped" I sucked in air and nodded.

Lady Bryan woke the children and with the help of other ladies took them to their chambers "Katherine" Thomas said walking over, he had Cordelia tucked safely in his arms and she giggled bouncing in anticipation when she saw me. He helped me out of the carriage and placed Cordelia in my arms I smiled lovingly down at her.

"Have you missed me?" I asked her kissing her head fondly she giggled holding tight to the bodice of my gown as Thomas led me into the Palace.

"Our rooms are ready, there is to be a banquet tonight" I nodded moving quickly as we made it into the Palace. Thankfully we made it to our rooms without seeing anyone, I placed Cordelia on the ground grabbing her tiny hands as I helped her walk across the room.

"Very good" I said with a smile "soon you shall be running around" I said picking her up.

"Madam" a women said bowing.

"Yes Lady…." I asked confused at who she was and why she was here.

"Lady Katherine Ashley, milady" I nodded picking Cordelia up and she looked from me to Lady Ashley.

"Lady Ashley, may I ask what you want" I said pushing some of Cordelia's golden red curls from her face.

"The King has appointed me Lady Cordelia Tudor's governance" she said with a bow.

I looked at her for a moment she was young with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Has he now" I said eyeing her cautiously I did not know who this women was and I just did not want to hand my daughter, my precious Cordelia over to her.

"Katherine, Lady Ashley was appointed her governance, now please hand her the child so she may get to know her charge". I pressed my lips together looking at Thomas from across the room.

"Very well" I said taking a few steps over to Lady Ashley "my sweet, I shall see you soon" I said kissing her head then handing her over to Lady Ashley. "Take good care of her" I said protectively.

"Your Grace, no one is allowed to see the child without His Majesties permission and yours" I nodded as she bowed leaving the room.

"Mon Cher, there is a banquet tonight we are invited" I shook my head quickly.

"I do not wish to go, we rode most of today I do not wish to distress the child more" he could not argue with that, I was just protecting my child.

"Fine" he said his voice firm but holding a ting of nervousness to it "but you cannot hide from Court forever, the King will not allow it" I nodded knowing he was right.

"Go Thomas, I shall stay here with Lady Howard" he nodded as I sat down in a comfortable chair in front of the fire. He walked over to me kissing the top of my head, his lips lingering for a moment before pulling away.

"I shall see you later tonight then" he said as he left the room.

**Charles Brandon**

I did not know where we were and I was not about to ask for directions, I really had no clue where we were going.

I had, with the dwindling sum of money rented a room for me and Sir Thomas only for this one night.

"I should not have let you touch her" Sir Thomas muttered from a chair in the corner of the room.

I wanted to laugh at him, ever since we escaped from Bodiam all he could do was ask for God's forgiveness. I on the other hand did not need that, the sweet Spanish infanta's body was something I relished in my memory. And I knew from the time I finished taking her that I wanted more, I needed more, and I would have more.

"I should not have let you touch her, she is pregnant for God's sake" I had just about enough of Sir Thomas More.

"Pull yourself together, she was going to have me killed and like you said was a heretic, and I believe it was you who said heretics deserved no kindness".

"But has a child within her! An innocent life" he yelled standing up.

"Quiet down" I growled getting up as well "we just have to play this smart, many do not even know what happened, the King would not let it out after all it would damage his beloved _Catalina" _I sneered.

"She is probably already damaged, what you did was cruel, raping a defenseless women" he said shacking his head looking down.

"I did not see you coming to her rescue, if anything you shoved her into my arms" his head snapped up glaring at me.

"Do not say that" he spat defensively.

"You left her with me, when she pleaded with you not too" he suddenly turned around punching the wall.

"_I said calm down_" I whispered angrily I ground my teeth my patients wearing thin. "What do you wish to do? Go back to the Tower and die?" I asked him bluntly.

"No" he answered honestly.

"We'll split up, go to some far away country no one hears or talks about" he nodded.

He believes I am leaving, no I want so much more of Her Grace Katherine Boleyn and I will have it.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"When are we to go to Kensington?" Lady Howard asked curiously.

"The King said before the Queen delivers, but I believe I might be sent when the find Charles Brandon and Sir Thomas More" I said looking down at the little green cloth Maria has sent me.

Silence hung in the air for a few moments "do you miss Spain?" Jane Howard finally asked, I knew the question had been burning in her mind for sometime now.

"All the time" I answered truthfully.

"Then why did you not go back, when the Emperor asked I mean"

"Because my life is here now, everything that means something dear to me is here" I said thinking the question over carefully. "It is not something easy to understand, Jane I miss my home so very much and often long just to see it again, but I have Mary and my other children to think about now".

"But do you ever wish to go back?" she asked turning her head to the side, her blonde curls falling to the side, I smiled softly looking down.

"Yes, I wish to go back, if I could" I said shacking my head "but let us not talk of this anymore, what of you has your family found a marriage suitable for you yet?" I asked pulling my needled threw a shirt I was making for Thomas.

"They did, but things fell threw" she said nervously.

"Who was it?" I asked looking up at her face.

"The Earl of Lincoln" she whispered.

My body quickly stilled, Henry Brandon the Earl of Lincoln was Charles Brandon's prized son I knew exactly why the negotiations for marriage fell threw. Charles Brandon's titled was taken away and his name in disgrace. His son now had to deal with all the wrong his father had done.

I did not say anything for a few moments the silence was eerie "well I am sure they will find a good marriage for you" I said finally turning back to my sewing.

"Thank you" she whispered going back to hers.

We stayed up till at least 8 before I finally decided it was time for bed.

"Lady Howard I wish to retire" I said finally standing up she nodded following me into the bedchamber she quickly untied my dress. I sat in front of my mirror as she brushed my hair out before finally I settled into bed.

"Goodnight My Lady" she said bowing before she finally left the room.

_My arms were pinned above me as I felt him on top of me, he moaned loudly his kisses ruff and bruising "please let me go" I cried._

"_No" he growled possessively pushing deeper inside me._

I jumped awaking breathing deeply tears streaming down my face.

Suddenly I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder and I jumped back screaming loudly.

"Shh Katherine, it is just me" Thomas said and I relaxed as he pulled me close.

"What time is it?" I asked tearfully.

"It is 11" he said sitting up against the headboard pulling the blankets over us.

"How was the banquet?" I asked laying my head against his chest as he laid me against him, his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"Katherine please talk to me" he said after a few moments.

"I am" I said praying he would not try to talk about it.

"Katherine please, this is hurting you, you can barley sleep during the night without a nightmare waking you" he said gently squeezing me.

"I-I don't wish to speak of this" I said my voice cracking.

"It will make everything a little better" he said comfortingly.

"Please Thomas, not now" I cried quietly.

"Promise we shall talk of it tomorrow" he said kissing the top of my head.

"I promise" I said hoping he would forget by then, but I knew he would not.


	37. Chapter 37

**So its been 475 years since Sir Thomas More's execution, though I portray him as a bad guy in the story he did do a lot of good and I respect him greatly for that. **

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-6 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_November 20, 1518 _

I was a month pregnant now and still they have not found either Sir Thomas or Charles Brandon, I lived in fear terrified that he would come back for me. Anne was now three months pregnant and everything seemed to be going perfectly fine now. Enough so that the doctors have allowed her to come back to Court.

"My Lady there is a joust today the King wishes for you to attend" Lady Howard said as I sat looking out the window.

"Does he now" I said not turning to see her.

I hated living at Court, the whispers and jokes made behind my back hurt, though I never showed it, but I could not take when they made fun of Cordelia. "Your Grace your husband the Duke also wishes for you to attend" she said encouragingly.

"Fine" I said standing up, I was wearing a light blue gown with diamond diadem as my hair was let loose down my back. I wore a silver cross around my neck and I touched it lightly as I started down the stairs.

"How are my children?" I asked Lady Howard.

I rarely saw them these days Mary was starting to be taught languages, Isabella and Tom spent their days playing in the gardens and Cordelia was taken care of by her maids.

"They are perfectly healthy madam, they miss you greatly" I nodded.

"I wish to see them more" I said as Lady Howard handed me my flare which was a fiery red with gold embroidery.

"Shall I have a message sent to their governances requesting their presence more often?" she asked as I took my seat in the King's box.

"Yes Lady Howard, later let us watch the joust for now" she nodded sitting next to me.

"Lady Katherine" I turned to see the Duke of Norfolk. Thomas Howard take a seat beside me.

"My Lord" I said bowing my head to him, he was Lady Howard's father and I hated him with every inch of my being.

"How are your children the Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas?" I swallowed hard.

"They are well My Lord" I said curtly.

"And what of the King's bastard, the Lady Cordelia?" I ground my teeth in anger and gripped my dress tightly.

"I ask you not to speak of her like that, the King would not like it very much" I hissed in anger he laughed just the slightest.

"I am sorry I upset you My Lady, I did not mean to offend anyone" I knew he was lying he hated me and Cordelia, the thought of my Mary being Queen above his niece's daughter angered him.

"She is perfectly healthy" I said finally answering his question, he nodded.

"That is good" he said looking at the men joust "where is your husband, the Duke?" he questioned.

"He is to joust " I answered praying he would leave.

"I shall watch then, he was always good at jousting" Norfolk said making himself comfortable, I took a deep breath pushing some of my ebony curls out of my face.

Thomas's black mare trotted up to the box "My Lady" he said and I smiled standing up and tying my flare to his lance. He gave me a quick smile pushing to horse back to the starting point. I took my seat nervously laying one hand on my stomach.

"My Lady are you all right?" Lady Howard asked nervously.

"I am fine, just nervous" I said and she nodded in understanding, with my free hand I reached over and grabbed hers, she smiled lightly then looked back out at the joust where the horses started to charge.

I held tightly to her hand as the lance met with armor and Thomas's opponent was thrown from his horse, I let out a sigh relaxing into me chair, but not letting go of Lady Howard's hand.

"He was always good at the joust" Norfolk said standing up I bowed my head "Lady Wiltshire, daughter" he said leaving.

"I am sorry about my father" Lady Howard said after a few moments.

"Tis fine Jane" I said with a small smile "I wish to see my husband" I said standing up, I bowed to the King before leaving to Thomas's tent set up in the back with Lady Howard following me.

"Katherine" he said with a smile as I hugged him tightly but awkwardly for he still had his armor on.

"I hate it when you joust" I said pulling back, he only laughed.

"All is well Katherine, see not even a scratch" he said stepping back a small smile curved my lips before a frown took its place. "What is it Mon Cher" he said removing the armored gloves to touch my cheek.

"You may leave Lady Howard" I said and she bowed going back to the joust.

"The Duke of Norfolk talked with me before your joust, he called Cordelia a bastard, I know he does not like me" I said hatefully Thomas shook his head.

"I am sorry Katherine I shall speak with him" he said kissing my head.

"Thank you Thomas" I said softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked suddenly his words holding a mixed meaning, I have yet to speak about it, I can't I do not want to it would make it too real for me.

**Charles Brandon **

I watched the Joust carefully from the crowds my face covered, my eyes following a certain Spanish infanta who went quickly to her husbands side once he had finished his joust.

"What are you doing here" I heard someone whisper hatefully I turned to see Sir Thomas glaring at me threw the darkness of his cloak.

"Watching a joust" he followed my eyes to the Duchess and scowled at me.

"You have come back for her" he said in disbelief "have you not already had her? Can you not just leave her be?" he spat.

"Shut up More and mind your own business" I growled annoyed at his constant worrying.

"She is a month pregnant now, just leave her be" he finally said his voice full of fear and exhaustion.

"I said mind your own business" I growled turning my back to him and instead looking at the Duchess as she left her husbands presence to go back to the Palace followed by her loyal maid, Lady Jane Howard. I did not even notice Sir Thomas walk away.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I walked back into the Palace, Thomas was going to come get me later to attend a banquet the French ambassador has come with a request from the King of France for a portrait of my beloved Mary. Of course Henry was quick to commission one.

"My Lady the French ambassador also wishes to speak with you" I nodded.

"Tell him I will talk with him at the banquet I wish to spend time with my children now" she nodded as we walked down the corridor to my rooms. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and I screeched in terror, Lady Howard jumped.

"Katherine please listen to me" Sir Thomas said and I shook with fear pulling away from him in vein.

"Let her go this instant" Lady Howard cried hitting his back he only shoved her away grabbing both my arms, I was frozen in fear for me and my child.

"Brandon has come back he wants to take you away" he said looking into my eyes.

"Please let me go" I cried pushing at his chest.

"Listen to me!" he growled his grip growing tighter with frustration.

Lady Howard was quick to hit him again this time in the head and he hissed letting me go, I stumbled back dragging her with me.

"Listen Katherine, Charles Brandon is coming for you" he said as the guards rounded the corner and tackled him to the ground. I placed a hand over my stomach as Lady Howard brought me back to my chambers.

Fear surrounded me as I sat down, _Listen Katherine, Charles Brandon is coming for you _Sir Thomas had said. "Katherine!" Thomas bellowed running into the room and pulled me into his arms "are you all right".

Tears fell down my face as I looked up into his "he said Brandon was coming back for me" I said slowly and his eyes widened in hate and fear.


	38. Chapter 38

**Last chapter I only got 2 reviews so I am hoping for more with this one!**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-6 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

_November, 20, 1518 _

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Do not worry Katherine, Brandon will not get anywhere near you" Thomas promised kissing my head as the King entered the room.

"Thomas what happened" he said and Thomas loosened his grip on me and turned to face the King, one arm still holding me close to him.

"It seems More came back to warn Katherine that Brandon has it in his mind to take her away again" the King's eyes darkened.

"I knew he might come back" he murmured shacking his head "Katherine must not be alone" he said turning his back to us. "That is why I am making Sir Francis Bryan your personal guard until Brandon is caught" my eyes widened as he finished his sentence.

"I-" my voice started, but he quickly but me off.

"No arguments its down, now the Queen has arrived let us go greet her" we all nodded, I myself reluctantly. I placed a loving hand over my stomach praying that I kept the child within me, I knew I was under too much stress and fear coursed threw me now more then ever.

"Your Grace" Sir Francis said bowing in front me.

"Sir Francis" I said bowing my head to him.

"Sir Francis I expect you to have all care with my wife" Thomas said as he followed us out the door.

"I will Your Grace" he said and I looked into Thomas's eyes momentarily before looking forward as we entered the Queen's chambers.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

I had long been away from Court and it was wonderful to finally get back, I hated when I was away for Henry frolicked with the young maids. More importantly he spend his time with my stepmother _Katherine_.

"Henry!" I said happily as we walked threw my doors, he hugged me tightly kissing my face while laying two hands on my stomach.

"I am so glad you both are all right" he said his voice relieved.

"I am glad you are all right, I missed you" he smiled pulling away and I looked to see my father and _her_ standing behind him.

"Papa" I said with a smile and he bowed kissing my hand "stepmother" I said my voice a bit more cold she bowed and I noticed quickly a small bulge in her stomach. "You are pregnant" I said accusingly.

"Yes, a month" I nodded.

"We should go for a walk, the gardens will be dying soon it would be nice to seem them before that, if my husband the King permits" I said with a forced smile.

"Very well Anne, do not walk for too long though" Katherine nodded nervously "but Sir Francis will accompany Katherine and yourself" I nodded and extended my hand and Katherine took it nervously as we walked from the room.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I could see right threw her fake smile and wished Thomas would make some excuse for me to not have to go, but Anne was Queen and what she wanted, she got. We made it out to the large gardens and true to what Anne said the flowers have begun to wilt.

"Who's is it" she spat her voice filled with acid, I knew what she was talking about.

"It is your fathers" I said placing my free hand on my stomach.

"Do you still sleep with my husband" she growled stopping and letting go of my hand.

"Let me make this clear, Majesty" I started holding back all my anger "as much as you would like to believe I wanted to sleep with the King you are wrong, do you think I wanted to have another child with him when it would earn the title bastard?" I said taking a few steps away from her.

"Yes! You would try to give him a son to take my place as Queen!" she said furiously.

"Please calm down, for the child" I said first and she took a couple deep breaths "why would I want to be Queen when I am perfectly happy with your father? We have two children together for God's sake I am happy with him I do not want to be Queen".

She watched me breathing slowly "then why did you lay with him" she said purposefully.

"Anne, he is the King of England he always gets what he wants" she knew what I was saying was true there was not denying it. Her being Queen was living proof of it "I have been threw enough now, all I want is just to go home to Hever with my children" I said my voice tired.

"What have you been threw" she said accusingly.

I looked down unwanted tears coming to my eyes "you have no idea" I whispered looking up to meet her eyes.

"Then tell me" I looked to Sir Francis who was a couple feet away, out of earshot, but it was not a secret to him, he was there.

"A month ago, I believe you know Sir Thomas More and Charles Brandon escaped from the Tower" I said as she continued walking, I followed by her side.

"Yes, what about it?" she said curiously.

"The King was visiting Dover, he angry that I had slept with Thomas and got pregnant, I was putting the children down to sleep when someone grabbed me from behind" I was staring ahead the memory playing before my eyes. "When I awoke I was at Bodiam Castle, there I found it was Sir Tomas and Brandon who had taken me" I said hate filling my words.

"Why did they take you?" she asked confused.

"I begged Sir Thomas not to leave me alone with him, but he just left…" I said holding the tears back.

"Oh" was all she said, her eyes were wide with surprise and she looked down.

"He…I mean Brandon, he…" she said her words fumbled together.

I nodded pain ripping threw my chest as I remembered that day.

"Have you talked about it with my father?" she said after a few moments.

"No" I said quickly looking up into her face.

"You should" she said kindly, surprising me "I know we are not very close, you favor George and Mary above me, but I also realize that I have been just as unkind to you" Anne said with sincerity. "But listen to me when I say my father loves your very much, you should really talk to him I know it hurts him too".

"We really should go back to the Palace" I said looking away from her as I turned around, she sighed.

"No ill feelings are between us?" she asked, I licked my lips nervously.

"No" I said with a small smile and we both went into the Palace, her to her chambers and I went to Thomas's study Sir Francis following close behind.

"Thomas" I said as I opened the doors to his study my eyes glittering with tears that still have not fallen.

"Katherine! What is it" he said standing up quickly and I ran into his open arms crying.

"You may wait outside Sir Francis" Thomas said bringing me over to his chair and sitting me in his lap.

"What is it" he said kindly.

I cried for a few more moments finally getting control of my voice.

"I was so scared" I started and he held me closer "when I woke and I was in a room that I did not recognize, Sir Thomas walked in and started talking to me, I begged him to let me go and that I was with child. He only asked if it was the King's bastard and then Charles Brandon came in" I said my voice fading at the end. I could not look up to Thomas's face I knew if I did I would not be able to finish. "He called Cordelia a bastard and asked Sir Thomas to leave the room, and he just l-left" my voice cracked at the end and Thomas kissed my head.

"It is all right" he murmured.

"I tried to run, but the door was locked and he cornered me saying that he always got the King's whore once he was finished with them, he kissed me and I hit him, but he threw me to the bed so I scratched his face he was going to hit me but Sir Thomas came back in the room stopping him". I breathed deeply remembering it, and laid my head under Thomas's chin "I thought he was going to save me, but all he said was for him not to hurt my child and left again".

"Bastard" Thomas muttered angrily.

"I tried so hard to fight him, but he was stronger, I begged him to stop I-I tried so hard" I cried and Thomas held me tighter.

"I know" he said lovingly.

"He was not…gentle and it hurt" I said after a few moments of silence.

"I have you now Katherine, and I swear I will not let him touch you again" he said pulling me back to look into my eyes.

"I love you so much Thomas" I said hugging him tightly again.

"And I love you" he said kissing me gently.

I did feel better telling Thomas what happened, I think I was scared he would not want me after what happened, but now I knew he would still love me.

"What is to happen to Sir Thomas?" I asked after a few moments.

"I do not know the King is to decide, we are invited to dine with their Majesties tonight" I nodded.

"All right" I said and Thomas kissed me once more.

"Go to the nursery, spend time with the children I shall come get you when it is time to get ready" I stood up nodding my head.

"Thank you" I whispered at the door turning to look back at him, my words having different meanings he smiled and I left the room walking to the nursery with Sir Francis and Lady Howard following.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry I did not update sooner its been a little crazy around here!**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-6 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuys-29**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_November, 23, 1518 _

**Katherine Boleyn**

Three days passed and yet still nothing happen, Sir Francis still watched me from the shadows and I spent most of my time devoting myself to reading, embroidery or spending time with my children and husband. Whispers still circled Court but I learned again how to ignore them I focused my energy keeping those whispers away from the children.

"Your Grace" Lady Howard said walking into the nursery, Mary smiled brightly and ran over to her.

"Mama can Jane play with us!" she asked with a smile looking back to Isabella, George and Tom.

"Yes Mary, after she talks with me of course" I said and she walked over to me.

"The Spanish ambassador Chapuy's is waiting in the parlor" I nodded.

"Lady Howard can play, but you must be kind to her" I said looking down at the children who giggled nodding eagerly.

Cordelia though hung tight to my skirts not letting go, I knew she missed me dearly at times, she spent most of her days with her maids and governance, Katherine Ashley.

"I shall take Cordelia" I said to her nurse and she nodded as I picked her up in my arms and she quickly looked down at the cross that hung around my neck and began playing with it. I was a bit nervous, this would be the first meeting between Cordelia and the strict Spanish ambassador,

"Your Grace" Chapuy's said bowing before me

"Ambassador, I believe you have not meet my youngest, Lady Cordelia" I said and his eyes turned to the small child in my arms hiding her face in my black hair peaking out every few seconds.

"No, I have not but it is a pleasure" he said and I smiled lightly taking my seat and Cordelia went back to playing with the cross around my neck.

"The Emperor wishes to know of your health and treatment here in England" he said getting straight to the point.

There was silence for a while before I licked my lips speaking "I am perfectly healthy, a month pregnant with my _husbands_ child" I said stressing the point, many believed the child was Henry's. "As for my treatment, everything is fine of course there are whispers and rumors, but those are always expected at Court".

"What of you and the King" he said boldly his voice cold I looked at him in shock for a moment.

"Ambassador Chapuy's have a little compassion" I jumped in fright at Sir Francis's words I had forgotten he was in the room.

"Sir Francis Bryan, may I ask what you are doing here?" Chapuy's said standing up glaring at the man before him, he had never liked Sir Francis.

"That is none of your concern" he said with a smirk Chapuy's glare became deadly as he looked to me Cordelia looked up at me in confusion.

"Todo está bien Cordelia" I whispered soothingly to her.

_All is well Cordelia_

She snuggled into me as I stood up.

"Sir Francis is here on order of the King, you know that Charles Brandon is still not captured, well news has come that he is coming for me and the King has made Sir Francis my personal guard".

"Charles Brandon is coming for you? Why?" I bit my lip.

"I do not know" I lied "probably for what happened early in my marriage" I said and he nodded, but I knew he did not fully believe me.

"Very well, I shall report back to the Emperor, good day" he said leaving.

"Good day to you too" I said as he closed the door, I looked at it for a moment with a sigh before turning back to go into the nursery, but suddenly Cordelia started to thrash in my arms. I quickly set her down and turned to see her stumble towards her father the King. She giggled happily as he threw her in the air catching her.

"Oh my heart" he said kissing her head affectionately he smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Your Majesty" I said bowing.

"Katherine" he said kindly looking to me.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" I asked looking towards the door.

"No, but have someone fetch Mary" I looked to Sir Francis he nodded and quickly left the room.

"What do you want Henry?" I asked him as he sat down placing Cordelia back on her feet and she grabbed onto his knees smiling up at me.

"It is good for them to see us together I want them to feel like they have parents, Katherine not just a mother and father" I knew what he was saying was true and I hesitated sitting next to him as Mary walked into the room.

"Papa!" she said happily running up to her father careful to not push her younger sister over.

"My Pearl" he said pulling her in to a tight hug kissing her head with affection.

"Papa you know mama has another baby in her belly?" Mary asked him with bright eyes.

"Yes Mary I know" he said and Mary looked over at me then back to him.

"Well how did it get in there?" she asked and Cordelia looked from her older sister to me, silence ensued for a few moments, Henry was also stunned at the question.

"Well ummm you should ask your mother" he said finding a way out of the answer, I glared at him spitefully.

"Well mama?" Mary asked bouncing over to me and resting her hands on my legs her large blue eyes staring up questionably at me as her chestnut curls bounced.

"Mary, when two people are married like your stepfather and I they..." I let my words trailed off trying to figure this out, how could I explain this to a overly curious 2 year old. "They sleep in the same bed and God grants a child in the women's belly" I said finishing with an accomplished smile.

"Well then how does the baby come out?" I took a deep breath looking to Henry but his eyes were wide when he caught my gaze he quickly looked to Cordelia pulling her into his lap.

"Umm...God decides when the baby is ready and the women as to lay in bed in pain for a while before God gives her the child" she nodded excepting the answered and I let out a sigh.

"Why can't papa have babies?" she asked looking to father and I stifled a laugh looking to Henry then back to Mary.

"Because God decided women should, Mary when you are older you shall understand better" I said kissing her head.

"She is not supposed to ask those questions yet" Henry muttered watching as Mary and Cordelia played on the floor "she is only two" I shook my head.

"She is curious, it shows she will be bright when she is older" he nodded in agreement.

"So shall Cordelia" he said watching them closely.

"Yes, they both will be" I said smiling at my perfect daughters.

**Charles Brandon**

I watched her closely like a hawk does to the unexpecting mouse grazing happily in the fields surrounded by comfort, not knowing the threat looming ahead was growing stronger each passing moment. Stupid Thomas More, he loved her, but she did not love him back the way he wished and he wanted so desperately for her to pay for that. But in the end he was weak and went crawling back to her begging forgiveness and warning them of his attack.

She would not save him though, he knew that, hell Sir Thomas More should have known that.

She seemed to be growing comfortable again with Sir Francis Bryan following her everywhere she went, it was hard to figure where I could catch my unexpecting mouse.

But the hands of fate play out so sweetly and unfortunately not in favor of the beautiful Spanish Princess who's fate was in my hands and she did not even know it.

She wore a gown of scarlet with gold embroidery and fur trimming, her sleeves were the fashionable trumpet style but in the French fashion as her husband commanded. The dress had a slight train to it and she wore her hair down a ruby diadem glittering in her hair, yes she was beautiful and she knew it, her stomach still flat I believe she is only a month along.

It was all to easy really, even Sir Francis would not see it coming, for now I watched my mouse practice dance in the Courtyard with some of her ladies. I watched her hips saw the subtle exoticness that laid within her movements set me on edge as I listened to her bubbling laugher fill the open air.

Yes, very soon she shall be mine again.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**So Charles Brandon may have lost his mind at last...lol please review they'll help me update faster!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-29**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-6 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuys-29**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_November, 24, 1518 _

**Katherine Boleyn**

I looked at myself in the mirror looking over my appearance with an expert eye. I was in a blue gown that matched the color of my eyes the embroidery was silver and the sleeves were trumpet and my hair was pulled half up in a bun and the other half falling gracefully down my back. A beautiful French hood lined with silver was adorned in my hair.

"Katherine if you look in the mirror any longer we shall be late" Thomas said with a smirk.

I turned away from the mirror meeting his eyes with a shy smile "sorry" I muttered walking over to him quickly. He took my hand and led me down the to banquet.

Mary was being sent back to Ludlow at the King's command and as much as it hurt to say goodbye to my oldest child I knew it was for the best, Court was not the best place to be raised. With Mary being sent away Elizabeth was as well and Isabella and Tom went with her much to my anger, George was sent to Grimston with his household and Cordelia was sent to Dover.

All my children had left and it broke my heart, but Thomas kept telling me it was for the best they could get sick at Court, better that they were in the country then here. "Nothing to be sorry about Mon Cher" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

We entered the hall and bowed to the King and Queen before taking our seats "Your Grace" Lady Howard bowing.

"Yes" I asked meeting her eyes.

"The French ambassador wishes to speak with you" she said and I looked to Thomas who nodded. I placed my napkin on the table standing up and making my way down the steps, Sir Francis did not follow me for he was talking to King.

"Your Grace" the French ambassador said I sat on a stone bench in the gardens where I met him.

"Your Excellency" I said and he sat next to me but leaving a good amount of space between us "you wanted to speak with me?" I asked raising an elegant black eyebrow.

"Yes, His Majesty the King of France is meeting with the King of England and he wished to know if you would be attending"

"Well, Your Excellency may I ask when this meeting is?" he nodded quickly.

"Tis to be next month" he said quickly.

"I will be two months pregnant by then, but if my husband permits then yes I shall attend" he smiled and nodded.

"His Majesty will be pleased, he wishes to thank you personally for allowing France the honor of marrying our Prince to your daughter, Princess Mary" I nodded with smile. I knew he was just flattering me so I would not speak against the alliance.

"I shall look forward to it then" I said and he nodded.

"I must leave then Your Grace, I am headed back to France" I nodded my head.

"Farewell then" I said and he left he gardens, I looked around uneasily taking a deep breath. I was alone and I did not like it so I quickly started back to the Palace which I realized would take me all of 5 minutes.

**Charles Brandon**

A bubbling laughter built in my throat as I watched her briskly stand and start walking away, finally my mouse was alone and free to pluck from her comfortable home.

"All alone, almost too easy" I said stepping out of the bush behind her she whipped around her eyes wide with fear as she looked at me. "I would have thought you would make it much more harder, but here you are like you have been waiting for me" I taunted as I watched her place a hand on her stomach.

"Just go, the King is looking for you I w-will not tell him I saw you if you just leave" she said backing away. I smiled shaking my head stepping forward.

"I will get away, and you shall come with me" I said and she opened her mouth to scream, but I quickly ran up grabbing her forcefully "shut up" I hissed angrily down at her as her screams came out muffled threw my fingers.

**Thomas Boleyn**

Katherine had gone to speak with the French ambassador, I was sure it was about the betrothal to her daughter, Princess Mary to the heir of France. After 20 minutes I began to grow nervous.

"Lady Howard" I called over to Katherine's young maid and her eyes grew wide as she quickly bowed to me.

"Yes Your Grace" she said formally.

"Where is my wife?" I demanded.

"In the gardens I believe, she dismissed me when talking to the ambassador" I nodded and quickly set out for the gardens, something just did not feel right.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I struggled against him, but it was pointless his iron like arms held me captive hiding my screams "shh Katherine" he murmured kissing my cheek lightly. I twisted in vein clawing till he hissed in pain and released me.

I stumbled forward taking deep breaths not even bother to look at him as I picked up my skirts and ran. I did not get far till I felt him grab my hair violently pulling me back into his arms. I let out a high pitched scream as loud as I possibly could before he covered my mouth dragging me deeper into the gardens.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I left the Palace looking at the peaceful gardens that looked peaceful and serene, but then there was a loud piecing scream and I recognized it quickly as Katherine's. I bolted into the gardens following it till her shrieks abruptly stopped. Fear engulfed me as I stopped listening carefully hearing a struggle far to my left I ran again.

**Charles Brandon**

She fought hard twisting every which away I held her arms to her side so her razor sharp nails could not scratch. I laughed lowly in her ear as her struggle became less and less, she was growing tired. Her breathing was erratic as I held her back against my chest, but I knew her eyes were wide with fear and exhaustion.

"Shh Katherine" I said kissing her cheek and she squirmed against my lips my land clamped over her mouth still. "Now my sweet" I said "if you scream I will make sure you lose the child" I felt her tears against my hand and she nodded after a few minutes.

I let my hand pull away from her mouth hovering for a few moments waiting for a scream which did not come. "Good girl" I said turning her around to face me grabbing her upper arms painfully, her wide blue eyes clashed with my dull brown ones.

Anger, fear and hate swam in her irises as she keep "let me go and I will not tell anyone that you have been here" she pleaded again.

"I fear it is too late for that" I hissed angrily looking up to see her husband, Thomas Boleyn glaring at me hatefully.

"Let her go" he growled and Katherine tried to turn to run to but I pulled her close quickly placing a knife to the base of her throat.

"Make me" I said challengingly, his face drained of blood leaving him pale as a ghost as he watched the knife resting on his pretty wife's neck.

**A/N Dammit I need your opinion my friend basically yelled at me for 5 minutes about Katherine's age being 29 while Thomas's is 40. I know I'm a flip flop so I'm leaving it to you. Should I keep her 29 or return her to her rightful age of 33, which probably would make a lot of sense….ugh you tell me!**


	41. Chapter 41

**So 5 people said I should keep her 29 and 7 people I should return her to her rightful age of 33. So with the help (forceful help I might add) of my friend I will go with the vote and make her the rightful age of 33. She can still have kids which is what most of you wanted. I would also like to point out that it is only her and George Boleyn's ages that I have tweaked.**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-6 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuys-29**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_November, 24, 1518 _

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Thomas" I cried weakly as I felt the blade against my neck my free hands quickly wrapped around my stomach as if to protect the child within me.

"It shall be all right Katherine" he said his voice staying calm though his eyes were wild with fear and anger.

"Shut up" Charles hissed holding the blade tighter I gasped feeling a trickle of blood slide down my neck and into the my cleavage staining my bodice "oops" he then muttered.

"Do not dare hurt her" Thomas growled staring at the tiny river of blood on my neck.

"Listen carefully for I shall only say this once" Charles started taking a step away forcing me to follow. "Katherine and I shall be leaving, and if I find that you have followed I'll slit her pretty throat" tears fell down my face as I was forced to follow Charles away from Thomas.

I looked into his helpless eyes "you would not" he finally yelled stopping Charles. I felt the razor edge of the blade slide from my throat to just above my chest.

"Please" I cried weakly, but it did not help he pulled the edge across my pale flesh admitting a wave of red. I cried out in pain unwrapping one hand from my stomach to press against fresh but, but he grabbed my arm pulling it back down.

"Really I would not" Charles teased "I really would not test me" he said his tone turning deadly as he glared at Thomas.

"Stop" Thomas yelled his eyes transfixed with my now blood stained bodice.

"Stay" Charles said to Thomas pulling me to follow him, I struggled but stopped as he turned me around and placed the knife over my stomach "if you really value this child's life I would not fight" he hissed I nodded quickly fearing for my baby's life. "So easy" he said cupping my cheek I jerked away and he grabbed my face forcefully looking deep into my eyes.

"Let me go, please" I sounded pathetic begging for him to let me go when I knew he would not, but I had to try.

"I am in far too deep to let you go now my sweet" he said lovingly.

"Do not call me that, I do not belong to you" I snapped looking up at him, my eyes filled with hate.

"As of now you do" he said with a smirk as he pulled me after him holding my forearm tightly.

"No I do not" I hissed jerking my arm back without success.

"Your life, and your child's are in my hands that qualifies you as mine" he said pulling me to walk in front of him "now stop dragging your feet we have a boat to catch" he said with a laugh.

My eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks "no, I will not leave England" I said fear creping into my words.

"Did you think we would stay in England where we would be caught again?" he said tugging me along, I looked back longing to see Thomas running after me, but I did not see him I knew he was coming for me though, he had to be.

"There is not we" I cried as he tugged as he led me threw a bush the tree branches clawing at my skin, the November wind chilled me and I was desperate to be anywhere but here with _him_.

"Not now, but there will be" he said longingly.

"Over my dead body" I hissed.

"Do not tempt me" he shot back and I glared at him as we made it out of the gardens, I saw a carriage awaiting out arrival and the reality of what was happening became all to real.

"No please" I cried trying to run in the opposite direction.

"Come Katherine" he growled hooking his arm around my waist hoisting me into the carriage.

"HELP!" I screamed as he got in, fear coursed heavy threw my veins as I found the carriage only had one door and he sat in front of it.

"Do not yell" he said grabbing my face forcefully hissing at me with hate.

"Why are you doing this" I cried as he let go of me and I pushed myself to the other side of the carriage my eyes filled with shameful tears as I glared at him.

"My dear-" I quickly stopped him.

"Do not address me as such" I hissed and his eyes hardened as he continued.

"_Katherine_" he sneered "I took you because I wanted to you could have made it easier before, all you had to do was just sleep with me and after a couple times I probably would have forgotten all about you" he said coming closer to me. "But you made it difficult playing hard to get" he hissed and I pressed my back against the wall of the carriage "you would not open your royal legs to me, but you did for the King giving him a bastard".

"Do not call her that" I said fiercely glaring at him.

"Lady Cordelia is gem though and Henry simply adores her" he went on "you refused me making this game so much more fun, but now my little mouse I have caught you" he said caressing my cheek, I slapped him hand away and he only laughed. "I am not going to give you up when I have worked so hard to catch you".

"This is not a game" I said taking deep breaths desparation in my voice "take me home please" I pleaded hoping he would at last relent.

"No" he said simply sitting back down in his seat blocking the door.

His thoughts that this was a game sickened me I was in the hands of a madman.

"Thomas will find me" I shot back at him and he only laughed.

"No, he will not" he said looking into my eyes "not where we are going".

"Then where are we going" I said my voice dripping with hate.

"Germany" he said simply.

"You cannot hide me, I am Catalina D'Aragon people shall recognize me" I said back holding my head high.

"You still think yourself so important" he said his voice annoyed "we are going to the country where no one shall find you, we are to stay with a few friends of mine".

"You forget I am pregnant" I breathed placing a hand on my stomach.

"Yes, that is a bit of a problem" my breath hitched scared he would do something to harm my child.

"Do not dare think to hurt my child" I hissed protectively.

"I would not hurt it when it is born tis something to make sure you do not run off" I turned away from him looking out the window to see if anyone was following us. Suddenly he grabbed the back of my hair pulling me down so my back rested in his lap.

"Stay still" he commanded ripping some of his shirt cleaning the dried blood from my chest I tried pulling away. His touch was cold and made me feel like my stomach fell and my heart stopped beating "I said stop moving" he growled pressing on it causing more pain. I whimpered turning my head to look away at the seats across from us, finally he let go and I launched myself away from him.

**Thomas Boleyn**

The King had sent troops in every direction looking for her, fear for her rushed threw me as my horse galloped in the direction a servant said the carriage had taken off in. I knew Katherine was a stubborn women and would not easily give up, I could never even fully control her I was just the fool for falling in love with her. The horror I felt when I saw the blood stain her corset was something I would soon never forget.

Katherine's stubborn nature would be her downfall and now I feared it would spark Brandon's anger to do something to her.


	42. Chapter 42

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-6 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katherine Boleyn**

Tears fell from my eyes as I kept my back firmly pressed against the opposite side of the carriage my hands resting on my stomach protectively.

"I do not wish to go to Germany" I finally said breaking a long silence, he only laughed.

"I do not care what you want, relax we have a long carriage ride ahead of us" he said taking a deep breath.

I glared at him hatefully "let me go, I promise to tell no one where you are headed" I said honestly.

"We both know that is a lie" he shot back quickly.

"No tis not I swear" I said with wide eyes praying he would let me go.

"Why would I let you go, when I worked do hard to catch you?" he said turning towards me "we have not even started having fun yet" he said sliding towards me.

I let out a small cry pressing my back tighter against the carriage "no, please leave me alone" I cried as he grabbed my hair jerking my head back. His other hand lay on my stomach forcing me to still against his touch.

I felt his lips brush against mine and quickly looked to my right, but he tugged at my hair crushing his lips to mine. I pushed against his chest and he pressed down on my stomach.

I let out a scream against his lips "Shh you shall like it" he said kissing my neck.

"No I will not, you know nothing about me" I spat fresh tears running down my face.

"Contrary to what you think, I actually know more then you believe" he said pulling away looking down at me with an evil smile.

"What do you know" I said venomously gaining some courage back as his hand left my stomach only to grab both my wrists.

"I know the first time you laid with the Duke twas in a carriage" I gasped my eyes widening in horror, how could he know such an intimate detail.

"Te odio" I hissed, he only laughed.

_I hate you_

"My informant said that you did not want it, you begged him not to at least not in the carriage, but still moaned like a whore at the end" I tried to pull my wrist back to slap him but he held tight. "Is it possible that the great Katherine of Aragon is nothing but a whore when it comes to pleasures of the body" he said his voice holding nothing but mockery.

"Te odio, cabrón no me toques" I hissed as he moved my wrists to one hand caressing my face.

_I hate you, you bastard do not touch me_

He laughed again leaning his face down to mine "its hard to believe, but when you know the things I know, it becomes very believable" he whispered.

"You do not know everything, only snippets of what he want to know" I said my eyes spitting fire as I glared up at him.

"You want to know more?" he said and I continued my glare "very well" he said with a smile. "You gave yourself to the King willingly, when Lady Cordelia was conceived you willingly jumped into his bed" he said with a sickly smile.

I felt my stomach churn "how…" I said my eyes wide.

"I have my spies as well" he said laughing.

"Get off me" I said after a few moments of silence, he did nothing just continued to look down at me amused. "I said get off" I growled again pushing at him with my body. I shouldn't have for I saw his eyes blaze with lust as he pressed against me as if to confirm my worst fears.

"Do you know what you've always reminded me off?" he said kissing my neck I flinched at his touch.

"What" I snapped angrily.

"A mouse" he said simply and I looked at him as if he had gone mad, which I believe he already has. "So vulnerable, but sweet and easy to catch" he said ending with a laugh.

"You are insane" I hissed and he grabbed my jaw painfully laying one hand over my stomach again.

"No, I am not" he barked bringing his lips to mine again in a forceful bruising kiss.

I screamed against his kiss pushing violently at him but with every shove he pressed harder down on my stomach. And soon I had to give up my fight for the baby's sake "please" I begged as he pulled away.

The carriage stopped and Brandon opened the door getting out and in hushed whispers with the driver.

I looked at the door carefully which was still opened, Brandon was standing a few feet away, but maybe I could make it. I quickly jumped from the carriage picking my skirts up and running as fast I could.

"Dammit" I heard Brandon yell chasing after me.

My breathing was hard and the corset tied tightly around me was not making it any easier, I ran towards the forest lining the rode, but there was a large fallen oak in the way I panicked trying to climb over it. I was almost over when I felt an arm wrap around my waist tugging me back down.

"No" I cried pushing my elbows into his stomach, he coughed hoisting my into his arms as I kicked and screamed. "LET ME GO!" I screamed as loud as I could hoping someone would hear me and come to help me, but no one did.

"Shut up" he growled bringing me back over to the carriage.

"Seems ya caught a fighter" the driver said with a crackle.

"Please help me" I cried to him and he just shook his head.

"Get in the carriage God dammit" Brandon yelled throwing me inside with great difficulty, he then looked back to the driver "then take us to Scotland" he snapped closing the door turning his deadly glare onto me.

**A/N please review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-6 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Did you really think that you could run away from me?" he spat as I pushed myself against the wall of the carriage in terror as he slid closer to me.

"I just want to go home" I said simply holding my arms out as he came closer, he shoved them away grabbing my neck firmly.

"Well I am sorry_ Your Grace_" he sneered turning his back to me, I sat looking at him my glare deadly as he looked out the window.

I laid a hand on my stomach concern for my child etched into my face my eyes lifted from my stomach to the window, _Where are you Thomas?_ I thought biting my lip. I quickly tugged my mothers rosary from my neck and when he was not looking I threw it from the crack of the window, hoping Thomas would find it.

I needed to be strong, my mother would be disappointed if she knew her daughter was begging and crying like a child. I have to be strong for my child who needs me desperately now.

**Thomas Boleyn**

We were getting close, I knew it. The carriage marks where fresher and I pushed the horse ahead when a glint caught my eye.

I stopped my horse, and nestled in the dirt and grass was Katherine's rosary, I remembered it perfectly, her mother she said have given it to her. "This way" I yelled tucking it into my pocket for safe keeping and mounting my horse.

Every moment that I did not have her near me was a moment my fear grew, was she all right? Did he hurt her or the child? They were the questions that haunted my mind as I pushed my horse down the path, I knew we were getting closer.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"So we are to go to Scotland now" I said raising my head.

"Is seems the King has had a set of troops place on the docks looking threw all the ships" he said his voice sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"See, you shall never get away with this, the King is looking for me which means all England is looking for me" I said in mockery his eyes only laughed at.

"You had better pray they do not" he spat and I lifted my chin.

"I pray they do, just to see the look on your face when the axe finally cuts you a few inches shorter" I hissed darkly, his eyes grew sharp as he grabbed my arm forcing me onto his lap "let go of me" I growled and his hand flew in the hair backslapping me in the face.

My face tilted in pain, ebony curls blocking his view.

"You have grown too much courage" he spat as I brought a hand to my face touching lightly at my nose as the blood trickled down. His hand then when to my chest, nails digging into the cut he had given me earlier forcing it to bleed again, I held back a scream grabbing his hand and pushing it away.

He pushed me back next to him and I made as much space between us as possible I hide my face behind my hair and used my red velvet dress to wipe the blood from my nose away. "Bastard" I hissed already feeling a bruise form.

"Whore" he replied and I flinched throwing my hair back to glare at him.

"I am not whore and you are insane, you have completely lost your mind" I laid a hand over my stomach in fear, but kept my face a mask of calm.

"STOP THE CARRIAGE!" he suddenly yelled I sucked in air as he grabbed my wrist leading me out "go ahead" he told the man and the carriage soon set off leaving us in the middle of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" I said a ray of hope that he might let me go shinning threw me.

"I will give you a 5 second head start, if I do not catch you, you can run away, but if I do catch you" he trailed off with a grin "just try not to fight as much, go" he said and I turned picking my dress up and running into the woods in the opposite direction of where we were going.

I did not understand what the hell he was doing, but I kept myself running faster holding my skirts, my knuckles turning white.

_Faster Katherine, faster_ a voice kept yelling at me as I heard his footsteps behind me the trees snagged my hair pulling painfully while the forest floor was like a battlefield with fallen trees.

It felt like my corset was getting tighter as my legs grew weaker, but I forced myself forward hearing his labored breathing getting closer. Something suddenly grabbed my ankle sending me to the ground I landed on my side painfully and quickly looked down to see my ankle caught in the tree roots.

"No!" I said tugging at my leg getting hysterical as I looked to see him stop in front of me a couple feet away.

"For a minute" he breathed "I thought you were going to get away" I let out a cry tugging my ankle till it was released from the roots.

He grabbed the back of my gown catching me before I could even get off the dirt covered ground. There was no point in pleading with him, he would not listen I knew that by now all I could do was fight. But in that moments I was terrified for my baby, my fall to the ground had been painful and I landed hard and I was scared it had done harm to my child.

"I win" he laughed forcing me onto my back.

"No, let me go this instant" I seethed slapping at him, kicking my knees, everything I knew that would make it harder for him to get what he wanted.

"Your can play your silly little games Your Grace, but I can promise you that I shall have you" he said wickedly.

"I shall enjoy watching them chop your head off" I spat and he laughed.

"And I shall enjoy taking a Princess of Spain in the dirt like every other whore I've had" my breath hitched and I glared spitefully up at him.

Thomas had to be close by, I just knew it and I realized suddenly that he would not stop to check the forest, but rather follow the carriage marks. So I let out a scream, louder then I have ever screamed before which earned me another slap in the face he even made sure to hit where he had before.

**Thomas Boleyn**

Nothing changed, the scenery, the feeling of dread lurking in my heart as every moment passed.

"My Lord, we have been riding aimlessly for hours now, we should go back" one of the guards said and I heard murmured agreements.

"Your telling me to leave my wife, who is pregnant in the hands of a mad man" I spat venomously.

"No, but we have no clue where she is, or even if she is still on this road" he said reasonably. But I could not just give up.

"You-" I stopped hearing a high pitched scream coming from the woods "Katherine" I said immediately forcing my horse into the woods guards following hesitantly.

I knew it was her, red hot rage coursed threw my veins as I thought of why she was screaming. Was he hurting her? If he had he better pray to God for when I get my hands on him…

My mind trailed as I came closer to where the scream had come from.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"You stupid bitch" he hissed his hand firm over my mouth I struggled underneath him "you want to scream? I'll give you something to scream about" he said his free hand undoing his breeches. My eyes widened as I slapped at him screaming into his hand, he pushed the many layers of skirts out of his way.


	44. Chapter 44

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-6 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katherine Boleyn**

_November, 25, 1518 _

His hand was tight over my mouth, the screams came muffled and floating away unheard by anyone but him and I. He bunched my skirts around my waist, the twigs and rocks pressed against my back painfully, my hands were balled into tight fists slamming angrily at his shoulders and face. But he soon caught them with one hand holding them above me, smiling down in satisfaction.

"You have lost" he muttered, my breathing was hard as I fought under him.

I closed my eyes tightly, I would not cry, he would not have the satisfaction of seeing me cry. My body still twisted doing everything possible to get away from him without hurting the small life inside me. Panic overtook me as I desperately fought under him, but it was a losing battle.

He then pushed into me and I screamed against his hand by body summoning all the energy it could fighting him, but it was no use. I kept my eyes closed tight, with each thrust and groan he admitted from his lips I felt myself die a little more inside.

Was I ever going to be happy? Is this what my life is going to be like till I die?

"Yes" I heard Brandon groan above me, I could not take it anymore I felt so hopeless, so used. I welcomed that blackness that came over me bringing me into blissful unconsciousness.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I pushed the horse faster and faster till I finally broke threw a small path where I saw Katherine pinned to the dirt her hair was disheveled and rested around her in a mess of ebony curls. Her face was bruised a there was a trickle of dried blood from her nose as her head lulled to one side eyes closed, the cut on her chest was caked with dried blood and her dress was covered in dirt blood and sweat. Pure rage flew threw me as I saw Charles Brandon groaning on top of her not even acknowledging her unconsciousness state.

I did not even realize I was off my horse till I crashed into Brandon's body sending him to the ground. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled punching him in the face till it was covered in blood. I stopped grabbing his collar and pulling him up "as much as I want to kill you right now I shall not, I will get more satisfaction watching you tortured to death then giving you a quick one now".

The guards took him away and I quickly when to Katherine's side picking her up off the dirt and pushing her skirts down. I held her close cupping her bruised cheek "Katherine, open your eyes" I whispered down at her. I wanted nothing more then to see her bright sea blue eyes looking into mine.

"Thomas" her broken voice replied laced with sleep and pain.

"Katherine! I am here, love never fear I am here" I said kissing her forehead.

Her eyes met mine and in that moment I almost wished she would close them, the amount of pain they held send chills down my spine "oh Thomas" she cried wrapping her arms around my neck. Her head rested against under my chin her body shacking with silent sobs "I want to go home" he whimpered.

"Yes, I promise we shall go home, but for now we must go back to Court you need to see a doctor then I swear I shall bring you where ever you wish to go" I promised rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I want to go home, to Hever just you and me, please" I held her tightly never before seeing her this venerable.

"Yes, we shall go to Hever, just you and me after the doctor sees you" I picked her up cradling her in my arms. I was to scared to ask about the child, but as scared as I was for it I was much more worried for Katherine. She had already given me two wonderful children and been a perfect mother to George, I could not hold any ill feelings over Cordelia she was innocent stuck in the middle of a most twisted situation.

Yes I could lose the child in her and still be happy, but I could not lose her, not now I had only had her for almost two years now. And only just realized then depth of my love for her, my need for her, I just couldn't lose her now.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

I ran a hand over my swollen belly looking out the window of my chambers I was now 6 months around the same time I had lost my previous child. I was being careful now, but I could not help but worry when I heard my stepmother had been taken by that bastard Brandon.

"Anne, do you think that Brandon would-" my sister Mary started.

"Do not even finish that sentence Mary" I spat quickly she looked down at her hands taking a deep breath.

"I am scared for her Anne, tis been a day since she has been missing" Mary said lowly "she was to spend the day with me my children today" she added looking up at me.

"She will spend the day with you and your children soon Mary, never fear" I said my voice sounding so sure.

"My Lady!" Lady Seville said bursting threw the door.

"What is it?" I asked quickly.

"Your stepmother the Duchess has been found she is in her chambers the doctor is attending her" I nodded quickly looking to Mary.

"Sister go to her" she nodded standing up brushing blonde strands from her face.

**Lady Mary Carey**

I walked down the hallway quickly towards my father and stepmothers rooms fear heavy in my heart.

"Papa!" I said when I saw him in the parlor.

"Mary" he greeted but did not look at me, his eyes were trained on the door to the bedchamber.

"How is she?" I asked nervously and finally his eyes met him.

"She…Brandon he…" he did not seem to find the words but his expression told me enough.

"Lady Howard!" I said seeing my cousin Jane exit the room.

"Cousin Mary" she said bowing quickly.

"May I see her?" I said peering into the room behind her.

"I shall ask" she said returning to the forbidden chamber.

It took her all of 5 minutes before she came out "you may come in" she said opening the door.

"Stepmother" I said quickly going to her side as the midwives checked her over, much to her distain. Her eye opened looking into mine and for a second I hesitated, she looked so afraid, I took her hand in my and she held it tightly.

"Mary" she said looking into my eyes "are they almost done" she asked with a small cry. I looked to the midwife who nodded her head stepping away.

"Yes she is finished" I said standing up and walking quickly over to the midwife.

"Her Grace is still with child, but she must be careful" I nodded.

"Tell my father" I said dismissing the midwife and going back to her side.

"Did I lose it? Did I lose my baby?" she asked in terror her eyes were filled with tears that spit over making rivers down her face.

"No, stepmother the child is perfectly well, but you must be careful now" she nodded.

"Katherine!" my fathers voice said quickly entering the room.

He went to her side taking her hand gently sitting next to her I bit my lip feeling like an intruder, so I silently left the chambers hoping for the best.


	45. Chapter 45

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-40**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-6 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_November, 26, 1518 _

**Katherine Boleyn**

Thomas sat on the bed his back leaning against the headboard as my head lay on his chest holding tightly to his shirt.

"Katherine, the King is allowing us to go to Hever Castle tomorrow and in the beginning of next month the children shall be sent to join us" he said slowly and calmly as if not to startle me.

"I would like that very much" I whispered back he nodded holding me close.

"Her Majesty the Queen wishes and audience" a maid said nervously into the dark chamber.

"Katherine" Thomas said asking me and I nodded.

"Let her in, light some candles afterwards" she nodded quickly left coming back with a light candle lighting the wax candles around the room. Thomas tried to get out of the bed, but I held to him tightly not letting him go he relaxed back on the bed "Katherine I will not leave the room" he promised.

"Please do not go" I pleaded holding onto him he sighed.

"All right" he said kissing my head I flinched against his lips.

"Papa, stepmother" Anne said carefully as she entered the room not light by arranged candles.

"Anne" Thomas greeted my eyes flickered over to her taking in her appearance, she was wearing a brown gown fitted to cover her 6 month stomach.

"I hear the child lives" she said stepping further into the room.

"It does" I said laying a hand on my stomach thinking of the child I fought so hard to protect.

"I am very glad to hear that" she said, it was awkward and she felt that "I…..I am…..I am glad you are back" she said letting the words fall out of her mouth into the silence of the chamber. I looked at her slightly stunned, me and Anne had never been that close, heck she called me a whore just 6 months ago when I was pregnant with Cordelia. We both absolutely despised each other.

"Thank you, Anne" I said meeting her eyes

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I'm sorry its so short, but I wanted to update and had a bit of trouble writing this scene, I promise a longer chapter next!**


	46. Chapter 46

**This chapter does get a bit graphic. **

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-6 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_November, 28, 1518 _

2 days passed and me and Thomas were scheduled to leave Court today, there was just thing we wanted to stay for. The execution of Charles Brandon.

At first I did not want to go, the very thought of having to see that monsters face brought fearful chills down my back. But as I woke this morning I felt the urge to attend, I wanted my face to be the last thing he saw before his pitiful life ended.

"Are you sure, Katherine?" Thomas asked as he led me down the hall, I was dressed in a gown of black satin with a jeweled bodice and silver embroidery. My hair fell down my back in a silken wave a diadem of black diamonds woven into my hair.

"Yes, Thomas I am sure" I said nodding my head holding on to is hand tightly forcing a smile to grace my lips, but he saw right threw it. "I need to go Thomas, I need to know it is really over" I admitted I would not say it out loud, but I did not want to seem defeated I did not want Brandon to have the satisfaction of knowing he broke me.

"If you ever wish to leave, just say" he said comfortingly as we made it to the courtyard.

"I know, but I will not wish to leave" he looked into my eyes and nodded I looked down to the ground my hand falling on my stomach where my child lay hidden from the world. "When does it start?" I asked finally after a few minutes.

"He should be led out in a few minutes" he said wrapping an arm around my waist possessively, I did not mind leaning into his possessive hold. I looked threw the crowd of people who have come to watch the execution, Henry did not release the full charges only saying he attempted to kidnap members of the Royal family.

The crowds noise level rose and I looked to see Brandon being dragged by horses I tensed leaning into Thomas's arms. He looked different from when I last saw him, his hair was ragged is face unshaved and covered in dirt, grim and blood. I looked him over carefully his nails were torn and bloodied with cuts and bruises littered all over his body.

"Katherine" Thomas said breaking me out of my revere, I looked up at him his eyes shinning with concern.

"I am fine" I said as he wrapped an arm around my waist holding me closely to him I held his hand looking down at it for a moment then back up to Brandon who seemed to have found me amongst the hundreds of people gathered. Threw all of the pain he still smiled cruelly at me I flinched, but kept my face emotionless as I looked straight back at him.

"I do not regret my crimes" he yelled out into the crowd "I enjoyed every second of them" he smirked and I took a deep shacky breath as Thomas kissed my forehead soothingly. I closed my eyes against the touch of his lips bringing a hand to my stomach looking back to Brandon as they tied the rope around his neck.

Fear finally revealed itself in his eyes as they hung him twice finally dropping his gasping for breath I held Thomas's hand tighter. It felt wrong for me to feel satisfaction in his fear, but after everything he had put me threw was it really wrong?

They placed him on a wooden table then executioner taking a jagged blade and slowly cutting his stomach open blood flowing around him freely. I let out an audible gasp flinching further into Thomas's chest he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I waited a couple seconds looking back to see them pulling his insides out as he screamed in pain coughing up blood.

I did not think someone could live this long, the amount of pain and blood that pooled around him was unthinkable, and suddenly his screams died down and he was silent, unmoving, dead. "Come Katherine, let us leave" I nodded staring at the dead body of the man who had tormented me during the end of his life.

Thomas led me to the carriage helping me in, I bit my lip nervously my last carriage ride flickering threw my mind Thomas must have seen that for he pulled me close to him. I rested my head against his chest taking deep breaths "it is really over?" I said questionably.

"Yes it is over" he said rubbing my back soothingly I looked up into his eyes and for the first time since I had returned he hesitantly leaned down capturing my lips in a soft kiss. I closed my eyes parting my lips allowing him entrance his kiss was slow and gentle as if he was trying not to scare me away.

He slowly pulled away and I let out a whimper leaning further into him "Thomas" I said softly staring up at him with wide blue eyes his hand caressed my cheek his thumb running over my red lips. Then to the angry cut on my chest that was healing slowly, his lips then came back to mine there urgent gentleness offering more then comfort.

"Katherine.." he said uncertainly as I fell on my back allowing him over me.

"Please" I said touching his cheek my legs opening to him willingly, he watched me for a second before pushing them out of his way caressing my naked thighs. I let out a moan and he started undoing his breeches I panted in anticipation as he came back over me kissing me senseless.

"Are you sure?" he asked again as I felt him push against me in want.

"Yes please" I said begged as his fingers wove threw my ebony strands that were spilt over the seat he looked down at me suddenly pulling away. My eyes widened and I quickly jumped up "No" I said as he tied his breeches sitting back in his seat "why did you stop? Is it because Brandon forced himself on me? Do you no longer want me?" I said tears starting in my eyes.

"Do not think that, I will not take you in the carriage" he said pulling me into his lap brushing away the tears before the could even fall.

"I-I am all right with it, please" I said kissing him again, but he gently pushed me away tucking my head under his chin laying a hand on my stomach.

"Calm down, for the child" I laid my hand over his thinking about the child that miraculously lived threw this whole ordeal. "What are we going to name it?" he asked, I knew he was distracting me and unfortunately it worked,

"I have not really thought much about that" I said honestly looking back up to him and he laughed.

"Well I think we should" he said and it bit my lip sighing.

"Well, what if it is a boy?" I said happiness falling over me as we talked of our child.

"Edward?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Too common" I answered and he sighed.

"Anthony, William, John…." he started spouting names.

"Anthony!" I said quickly stopping him "Anthony Boleyn" I said slowly testing the name "I like it, and if it is a girl?" I asked sitting up in his lap.

"Tell me some of the Spanish names" he said caressing my cheek.

"Well my name was Catalina, when I came to England it was changed to Katherine" I started and his head turned just the slightest.

"I had forgotten all about that" he said "Catalina" he said testing the name "very well if it is a girl we shall name her Catalina Boleyn" my eyes widened.

"You are going to name her Catalina?" I said with wide blue eyes.

"Yes, we shall" I smiled relaxing back into his arms.

"I cannot wait to see the children" I said biting my lip thinking of George, Mary, Isabella, Tom and Cordelia.

"And they are excited to see you" he added with a smile.

"I thought they were not coming till the beginning of the month" I said placing a hand over my stomach.

"The King has decided to send them early" I hugged him tightly and he laughed "you shall stay at Hever for the remainder of this pregnancy" I nodded my mind thinking ahead.

"Next month is my birthday" I said in shock remembering "I am to be 34" I said bitterly.

Thomas laughed pulling me closer to him "Katherine I am 41, you should not be so worried about age" kissed me again and I settled into his arms.

"I guess you are right" I mumbled thinking of my children at Hever waiting for me.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry it took so long its just been a rough week, review please!**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Charles Brandon-34**

**Cordelia Tudor-6 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_November, 28, 1518 _

The ride to Hever was long and boring and Thomas and I barely spoke and when we did he asked if I was all right.

"Thomas I am fine, believe me" I said smiling up at him.

"How is the child?" he sighed and I placed a hand over my stomach thinking of my baby.

"We are both fine, you have nothing to worry about" I said and he nodded kissing me softly.

Finally we made it around 10 I knew the children were asleep now and as much as I wanted to see them I could not wake them. "Are you hungry?" Thomas asked as we entered the bedchamber.

"Just a little" I admitted looking around at the familiar settings.

"I shall have the maids send something up" I nodded turning to find him behind me I jumped in surprise.

"You scared me!" I said hitting his chest lightly he let out a small laugh.

"I am sorry then Mon Cher" he leaned down kissing me pulling me close against him I closed my eyes letting my body lean against his in content.

"I can wait till breakfast" I sighed not wanting the moment to end he pulled away with a laugh.

"No, you must eat for the child" I whimpered as he went to the door signaling for the maids, they brought up a small supper and I ate quickly not realizing how hungry I was. They then undressed me leaving me in my chemise I bit my lip nervously getting into the bed as they blew out the candles leaving the room in darkness.

"You may leave" I said dismissing the maids laying my head on the soft pillows as Thomas came in his feet making a small noise against the floor, I was suddenly nervous. I placed a hand on my stomach I felt the bed shift as he got in wrapping an arm around me pulling me onto my back.

"Katherine" he said quietly cupping my cheek, my eyes looked up meeting his and he slowly, hesitantly kissed me.

"Thomas" I whimpered in fear and want as his kisses trailed down my neck lighting a fire of passion that only he could put out.

"Shh" he whispered pulling my chemise up and throwing it to the ground, and I hid myself in shame and embarassment "do not hide from me" he whispered against my neck pulling my arms away from my chest gently looking into my eyes.

"Thomas" I whimpered in fear and he kissed my lips tenderly.

"Hush my love" he said pulling away a few inches and I relaxed under him slightly he moved himself to lay over me and I timidly opened my legs to him. He kissed my throat nipping at the tender flesh "I shall stop if you wish me to" he said pulling back to look down at me.

"No, I do not" I breathed and he smiled coming down to kiss me deeply his hand trailing down my body to rest on my knee pushing it a little wider. I shook with fear and anticipation as he kissed me again, my heart sped up as I felt him push into me. "Dios Mío por favor" I whimpered as each thrust brought a undeniable overload of pleasure, but minding the child within me all the while.

"Katherine" he groaned.

"Thomas" I called back gasped as we both came. He leaned his forehead against my head and I panted my fingers weaving threw his hair as he kissed my forehead.

His hand rested on my stomach and he rolled onto his back pulling me close to him "Sleep, tomorrow you shall see the children" he said quietly. I nodded resting my head against his chest as his arm came around my shoulders holding me tightly.

"Its really over" I sighed happily wrapping my arms around his abdomen in fear this would all just be a dream.

_November, 29, 1518_

Morning brought with it a new sense of hope the maids quickly dressed me in a simple blue gown and curled my hair tying it atop my head "His Grace is in the gardens" a maid said as I started out of the rooms I thanked her walking down the stairs and into the bright November sun.

"MAMA!" I heard Mary yelled first running up followed by George and and stumbling Tom and Isabella, Thomas helped bring Cordelia over to me and I took her into my arms greatfully.

"Oh my look how you have all grown!" I said smiling down upon them "have you been good?" I asked.

"I have!" George said excitment in his voice ringing clear Isabella and Tom clung to my skirts while Mary and George stood infront of me in happiness. Cordelia clapped her hands in my arms hugging my neck tightly.

"That is good, now go play" I said and Mary and George ran back into the gardens returning to their game of tag while the twins held tightly to my skirts as I sat down.

"Mama me miss you" Isabella said climbing into my lap.

"Yeah mama me too" Tom added.

"I have missed you both too very, very much" I said kissing each of their heads.

"I go play now" Tom said bouncing off towards his elder siblings while Cordelia and Isabella stayed close to me.

"Are you happy?" I heard Thomas ask sitting next to me.

"Yes I am" I said smiling up to him.

"Very good, Isabella why are you not playing with your siblings?" he asked our small daughter who twirled a coal curl between her fingers her blue eyes meeting his.

"I no want to leave mama" she said her tiny voice shy.

"Mama's not going anywhere" he promised and she smiled happily "you on the other hand" he said getting up and stalking towards her, she screeched in surprise running towards the others.

"PAPA GET ME!" she yelled and Mary, George and Tom stopped then screamed as well running away as he ran after them.

I kissed Cordelia's head as she grabbed the cross tied around my neck inspecting it carefully with sea blue eyes her golden curls catching in the air. I then looked up just in time to see Thomas finally catch Isabella she screamed happily laughing and her siblings quickly came to her aid.

"Papa, put her down!" Tom said jumping at his fathers legs.

"We will save you!" Mary and George said jumping at her legs, everything seemed so happy here that I wished I would never have to go back to Court. I knew Thomas would not bring me back till after I had this child, the only way he will is if Anne gives the King a son which I pray so badly for. I did not want to think of what would happen if she either lost it or gave him another girl.


	48. Chapter 48

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-7 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_December, 1 1518_

The bed was warm, though outside the covers my breath came out it puffs of white it was early probably 4, but somehow I found myself awake. I was now 2 months pregnant a small bulge forming in my stomach as I kept cuddled into Thomas's sleeping form. "Mama!" I heard Mary's voice say running into the bedchamber along with her other siblings all in their bedclothes.

George helped Tom and Isabella onto the bed as Mary crawled up to me "Yes Mary" I said helping all of them under the covers it was too cold and they were only in their bedclothes. I watched as Isabella cuddled into her father he sighed in slumber rolling onto his side wrapping his arm around her. Tom crawled under the covers sitting in my lap as Mary lay on my other side and George next to her.

"It is snowing!" she said in excitement looking towards the window I smiled following her eyes and sure enough big snowflakes fell from the sky.

"Mama what snow?" Tom asked tugging on an ebony strand I smiled at his innocence.

"It is like rain, but it does not melt when it is cold" I said and he nodded laying his head against my chest yawning. "Did you wake Tom, Isabella and Mary up?" I asked George as Mary cuddled into my side yawning as well and George smirked.

"Sorry mama, but I wanted them to see the snow" he said sheepishly Mary's eyes dipped closed laying on my right with George next to her.

"Tis alright, go back to sleep George" I said laying Tom next to Isabella as I lay on my back and he curled into me. George easily followed my command falling quickly back to sleep.

I sat awake looking at Isabella cuddled into her fathers chest, her and Tom creating a barrier of tiny sleeping bodies between me and Thomas. On my other side Mary was sleeping with George next to her a maid scurried threw the door.

"Your Grace I am so sorry" she said quietly.

"No, everything is fine" I whispered back to her.

"Do you wish for me to get their maids to take them back?" she asked stepping closer.

"No they will stay here, but get my daughter Cordelia for me" she nodded quickly leaving. It did not seem fair that the rest of her siblings could sleep in me and Thomas's bed and she be left alone in the nursery.

"Here she is Your Grace" Lady Ashley said handing a Cordelia in a bundle of blankets, she was still asleep. I placed her in-between Isabella and Tom I lay on my back looking at the sleeping members of my family, I could not even describe the feeling of peace that came threw me it felt like this moment would never end, and I did not want it too.

I did not know when I fell asleep, but then next thing I remembered was feeling someone poke my arm repeatedly. I groaned opening my eyes to see Isabella giggle jumping backwards into Thomas's arms.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up picking a squirming Cordelia sitting her in my lap.

"Eight" Thomas said holding Isabella as Tom, George and Mary sat around him watching me with a smile.

"Mama slept late" Mary said with a smile.

"Well it seems 4 little children woke me up early" I said smirking back to her and she giggled hiding behind Thomas with her other siblings. I looked down towards Cordelia who was looking towards the window in confusion, she like Isabella and Tom had never seen snow.

"Can we go outside today?" George asked in excitement and I looked to Thomas.

"Maybe, if you are good of course" he said meeting his eldest sons longing gaze.

"Can everyone come outside?"

"No, Cordelia is too young and must stay inside Mary, Tom and Isabella may go, but only for a short while they are still young" the door opened and George bounced off the bed going back to his rooms to get dressed. The other maids took the children back to their rooms and I was left alone with Thomas who quickly pulled me into his warm arms.

I lay on head on his strong shoulder taking a deep cold breath "when did you get up" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"Probably 20 minutes ago" he said and I smiled shacking my head.

"And you said I slept in?" I said accusingly and he laughed laying his hands over my stomach.

"Yes well you slept later then me" he said with a laugh "we should get up, or they shall come back" he said helping me from the bed.

I took my robe quickly tying it around me as he left to get dressed and the maids hurried in dressing me in a heavy simple blue down. My hair was left falling around my shoulders tied half up half down once they were finished I left the room and went to the nursery to fine Cordelia playing with dolls on the floor.

"Cordelia" I said getting her attention and she tried standing up, but only succeeded in falling back down I let out a soft laugh going over and picking her up resting her on my hip.

"Katherine!" Thomas's sharp voice hissed into the chamber and I jumped as he quickly took Cordelia from me.

"You know very well that you are not to pick the children up, think if the child inside you" he snapped and I looked down.

"I am sorry Thomas….I forgot" I admitted picking my gaze up meeting his eyes then looking to Cordelia.

"Just….Just be careful, I am sorry I yelled" I nodded, Cordelia unaware of the seriousness giggled her copper curls bouncing as she grabbed the collar of Thomas's shirt. I realized then that this was the first real time Thomas had ever held Cordelia, he must have figured it out as well for he shifted her in his arms nervously as she kept latched onto him.

"Where are the rest of the children?" I asked curiously looking around to see no one.

"George is getting dressed to go outside with Mary, Tom and Isabella" I nodded biting my lip.

"Can we go with them" I asked my hands falling to the slight bump in my stomach.

"Yes, but only for a short while" I nodded in understanding "Lady Ashley" he said handing Cordelia to her rightful governance taking my hand and leading me away. I looked over my shoulder smiling to her as Thomas led me away.

The maids retrieved a heavy cloak tying it around my shoulders and I pulled warm leather gloves on as I made it to the doorway to find everyone waiting for me.

"Hurry mama!" Isabella rang out as I grabbing onto my skirts pulling me out the door.

"I am coming Isabella" I said leaning watching as Thomas held Tom securely in his arms as Mary and George bounded forward into the snow with screeches of delight. "Be careful!" I called out to them nervously.

"I shall watch them Katherine, calm down" Thomas said setting Tom down by me going after them.

"Mama I wanna play too" Tom whined.

"You may, just be careful" I said leaning down kissing his head and he ran off after his father.

"I stay with you!" Isabella said as the maids placed a warm blanket down on a stone bench for us to sit on.

"Thank you sweetheart" I said kissing her black hair as she sat on my lap touching the cross the hung around my neck curiously.

"Mama, what God?" she asked and I smiled down at her.

"God is the creator of everything, Isabella he controls our destiny, we pray to him for guidance and courage in times we need him most" I said quietly sheltering her away from everyone else. I knew Thomas loved me, but when it came to religion he made it strictly known they were to be raised Protestant and would not stand even the mention of Catholicism.

"Does he answer?" she asked quietly looking up at me with wide blue eyes mirroring my own.

"In his own way, sometimes bad things happen, but we must remember they happen for a reason and we cannot lose our faith in him. We must remain strong and faithfully to him always" she nodded looking at the cross hanging around my neck.

"Why does papa not like him?" she asked turning her head ever so slightly.

"He does not dislike him" I said in alarm "papa just…thinks differently he believes in something else"

"But he wrong" I smiled softly kissing her head, she was just as stubborn as me.

"Maybe, but you must never tell him that or anything we talk about, Isabella I am being serious papa will be upset if he finds out" I said strictly she nodded.

"I wont tell mama" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Good girl, remember not to mention it to anyone or we cannot speak of it ever again" she nodded again in understanding kissing my cheek.

"Katherine" Thomas said walking over to me and Isabella Tom thrown over his shoulder.

"Mama save me!" he yelled in giggles as George and Mary jumped for him.

"Thomas Boleyn, put my son down at once" I said in mock seriousness crossing my arms standing up, Isabella standing next to me holding onto my skirts mirroring my look of fake seriousness up to her father.

"Yea papa" she said placing a tiny hand on her hip, he laughed placing Tom down.

"Katherine, take Mary, Tom and Isabella in the castle now, George and I shall spend a couple more hours out here" I nodded.

"Come on, you heard your father" I said as Tom and Mary skipped ahead of me "Do not stay out too long" I said to George who smiled. I took a step towards the castle when Thomas pulled me back pressing his warm lips to my cold ones.

"Ewwww" chorused around us as he pulled away.

"I shall see you inside" he said and I walked towards the castle.

"Until then" I said with a smile over my shoulder as he watched me leave.

**Please review!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-7 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_December, 1 1518_

Thomas and George stayed outside as I hurried the rest of the children back into the castle "Mary, sweetheart time to go with your nurse" I said kissing her forehead.

"Bye mama" she said waving I smiled looking down at George and Isabella who hung onto my skirts.

"Do we go?" Tom asked shivering slightly in the cold I smiled.

"No, Mary had to go for other reasons" I said kneeling down to their height.

"Where Cordy?" Isabella asked curiously I smiled, she, Mary and Tom could not pronounce Cordelia and have decided to nickname her Cordy.

"She is in the nursery she it too young to go outside" I said standing back up placing a hand on my stomach.

"Mama you tummy getter bigger" Tom said as I led them to my chambers.

"That is because I am having a baby, Tom" both their eyes went wide and looked at my stomach in shock.

"You ate a baby?" Isabella said in awe and I could not help but laugh as the ladies around us did.

"No, the baby grows in my stomach before it is time to be born"

"How does it get out?" Tom asked and I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"When you are older you shall find out" I said patting both their heads taking a seat.

"Boy or girl?" Isabella asked slapping her hands onto my lap and Tom looked at me expecting an answer.

"I do not know, we shall not find out till it is born" I said leaning forward kissing her head. "But me and your father thought of names" I said and they both bounced in delight "if it is a boy is shall be Anthony and if it is a girl Catalina".

They both tried pronouncing them for a moment before completely giving up "when will it be here?" Tom then asked.

"In 7 months" they both looked at my stomach in distain before going to play with some toys. While they were preoccupied I went to the small stand I kept hidden in the back kneeling holding my mothers rosary, which Thomas gave me back. I closed my eyes and let the familiar Latin fall from my lips.

"Mama, are you talking to God?" Isabella whispered surprising me I jumped slightly and she giggled.

"Yes, I am" I said and she mimicked me kneeling in front of the small alter.

"Can I?" she asked her bright blue eyes staring up and me.

"I want too" Tom said coming to my other side.

"Yes you can, but remember you cannot tell anyone tis a secret between us" they nodded eagerly on either side of me.

"What do we do?" Isabella said her voice quiet and embarrassed.

"Here take these" I said handing them both rosary's that were left before the alter "and just speak you God in your mind, thank him and ask him for guidance threw out your lives" they both nodded following my example perfectly.

"Katherine!" I heard Thomas's voice snap from the doorway and I jumped up quickly fumbling to grab the rosary's in their hands which the efficiently hid perfectly in their pockets.

"I t-thought-" I started my voice nervous as he stood glaring into the room.

"Yes, I know what you thought" he snapped, then he looked down to Tom and Isabella "go with your nurse" he said severely and I leaned down kissing their heads pushing them along.

Their tiny faces looked guilty as they looked back at me as their nurse led them back to the nursery. I smiled encouragingly at them, but the smile slipped from my face as the door closed.

"Thomas" I said quietly, but he cut me off.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" he snapped grabbing my shoulders roughly, I gasped staring up at him in shock.

"It is not…I just" I stuttered unable to think of anything as he held my shoulders tightly.

"How many times do I have to tell you" he hissed grabbing the rosary from my hand and I let out a cry as he threw them across the room. I watched as my mothers rosary hit the wall falling limply to the ground and he grabbed my jaw forcing me to look at him. "Answer me God dammit" he snarled angrily and I looked up into his angry menacing face.

"I-I do not remember" I admitted.

"I have asked you plenty of times, and nicely of course to stop with your Catholic views" he said his face inches from mine in a feral sneer. "You know the consequence are death or imprisonment in the Tower and yet you try to teach it to our children" he said shacking me.

"Stop!" I cried out laying a hand on my stomach in fear and he did so, but his anger still rippling to the surface "I told you I will not-".

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" he roared and I whimpered in fear cringing away from him "I told you our children, and Mary as well are being raised Protestant, tis the King's command and that is the end of it" he said picking me an inch of the ground by my shoulders.

"Tis heresy, I will not let you dam my children's souls, I did not force them to do anything they willingly wanted to learn" I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Heresy? My dear you are well uninformed, you belong to the Church of England and take no authority from the corrupt Rome" he said pulling me close to him forcing me to stand on my tip toes.

"You can not condemn all for the sins of the few" I snapped up to him "you are damming their souls" I whimpered "I cannot let you do that, if they are willing to learn I cannot tell them no".

"Yes you will, they would have never asked if they did not see you practicing it behind my back they would have never asked" he stared at me a few more moments "did you tell them to lie to me?" he demanded I looked down guiltily.

"I did not tell them to lie" I said quietly, his grip on my arms tightened as he shook me till I looked back up at him. "I just told them not to mention it to you" I said at last tears starting to shine in my eyes, it felt like the early days of our marriage.

"So not only are you teaching them a religion I told you not to you are teaching them to lie and deceive me, their father" he snarled picking me a few inches off the ground dangling in the air.

"NO!" I yelled grabbing his shoulders "that was never my intention" I said truthfully.

"Then what was" he growled angrily letting me fall to my feet still holding tight to my shoulders as my arms wrapped around my stomach protectively. His eyes were alight with a devilish fire as he glared down at me "tell me Katherine what was your fucking intention" he snarled.

"Stop…Thomas please" I said sobs bubbling in my throat.

"No, tell me" he said pulling me roughly against him forcing my to look up at him.

"You cannot expect me to give up a religion I grew up with threw my entire life" I whimpered tears falling from my eyes.

"Do you not realize that if anyone found out the King's anger would know no bounds and you would be sent to the Tower!" he snarled, his breathing was hard as I felt his chest heave in anger.

"Thomas please, the baby" I said looking down to my stomach pressed into his.

"Yes, I remember the child" he pushed me away tunneling his fingers threw his snowy hair "God dammit" he snarled slamming his fist against the wall causing his knuckles to bleed.

I jumped in fear and he turned back to he grabbing my wrists pulling me back roughly against him "your hand….its bleeding" I said looking down to his bloody knuckles.

"I will not have you poisoning their minds against me" he snarled threateningly, my eyes widened as fresh tears began to form.

"What….What are you saying?" I whimpered looking up into his eyes "are you sending them away from me?" his eyes softened just the slightest.

"Tis a thought" he said his voice hard.

"Please do not" I said trying to pull my wrists back, but he kept a firm grip.

"You are teaching them something that could get them killed, do you not think woman?" he snapped and I ignored keeping up my fight. "Do you want them to be killed?" he demanded and I gasped shacking my head tears falling from my eyes.

"No, I do not, how could you even think to ask me that" I sobbed.

"You are teaching them something that could have them killed" he snarled and I let my head fall looking at the floor.

"Y-You are not being fair" I said finally looking up at him.

"This is not about what is fair or not you stupid-" he stopped himself as I bit my lip, he took a deep breath "this is the last time I will ever say this" he said calmly. "I am letting your keep your mothers rosary beads only because she gave them to you, but I swear to God if I ever find you practicing the Catholic religion I will take them from you and send the children to Blinking Hall and you shall never see them again" he snapped.

"Yes Thomas" I said weakly.

"The damage is already done" he sighed letting me go and turning his back looking at his knuckles I went to the nightstand dipping a cloth in water and timidly walking up to him taking his bloodied hand into my own concentrating on cleaning in gently. He hissed in pain as I dabbed and tried pulling away but I held onto his hand.

"Stay still" I said softly and he listened as I finished, I went back to the stand grabbing a fresh cloth and tying it around his hand as blood pricked the newly cleaned flesh.

He grabbed my face when I was finished forcing me to look up at him "stubborn woman" he said leaning down and capturing my lips in a dominating kiss which I gladly gave into leaning against him. He broke away resting his forehead against mine his hands resting on the small bump forming in my stomach "heed what I say I would hate you to take the children from you" he said quietly and I nodded unwillingly.

"I am sorry" I said quietly keeping tears at bay.

"Did you give any rosary beads to Tom and Isabella?" he asked and I nodded hating to admit it.

"Yes, they….they kept them in their pockets" he pulled away from me.

"You will take them back and tell them you were wrong" he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me from the room.

"No" I gasped, but he ignored me pulling me out of the room and to the nursery.

"MAMA!" they both yelled upon seeing me and quickly ran to my side grabbing onto my skirts.

"Katherine" Thomas said sternly and I leaned down.

"Dios por favor me perdona para lo que debo hacer" I murmured to myself and they both looked at me curiously "Isabella, Tom I need the rosary's I gave you back" I said quietly and Tom reached into his pocket handing it back over obediently.

_God please forgive me for what I must do_

"But" Isabella said in confusion "but why?" she finished looking at me with curious blue eyes I stood back up feeling Thomas grab my shoulders squeezing gently.

"Because it was wrong for me to teach you something your father did not agree with" I said closing my eyes trying to keep as much dignity in this situation as possible.

"You not wrong" she said stepping away "papa is" my eyes widened as she spoke and I heard Thomas grind his teeth.

"Isabella" I said quickly "listen to mama and please give them back to me" she shook her head, ebony curls bouncing.

"No, papa wrong, he thinks wrong" she insisted I trembled slightly.

"Isabella" I said in warning.

"But you said he was" she whimpered and Thomas gripped my shoulder tightly.

"No! I said he thinks differently, now give them back to me, please" she shook her head defiantly crossing he arms. Thomas finally pushed passed me picking her small form up fishing threw her pocket and grabbing them out and shoving them into his pocket holding her by her shoulders.

"I am not wrong and you will not ever speak like that again" he growled to her Tom whimpered holding my legs and I grabbed Thomas's shoulders in fear for my younger daughter. "Your mother had no right teaching you that" he snapped placing her on her feet she quickly ran to me and I knelt down holding onto her tightly as she cried.

"How dare you she is only a year" I hissed at him and he grabbed my arm pulling me up.

"Go to our rooms this instant" he hissed his eyes full of fire.

"No I-"

"I SAID GO" he roared and the children whimpered in fear as my bottom lip trembled.

"Mama" they both wailed as I slowly walked towards the door.

"Go play with Lady Howard" I told them softly as Thomas pushed to towards the door.

They both looked at me helplessly as I forced a smile for their benefit "you told her I was wrong" he hissed dragging me down the hallway.

"I said you thought differently" I said to tired to fight.

"Look what you have done" he hissed pushing me into the chamber "see how defiant she is, that is because of you" he spat and I shook my head looking away.

"I do not want to fight" I said quietly.

"Tis too late for that" he said forcing me to look at him.

"I am carrying your child and yet you treat me like this?" I questioned as he again pulled me roughly against him. "Are you trying to make me lose it?" I knew it was wrong for me to say that, but I could not help it.

"You had best watch your tongue" he hissed "look what trouble it has gotten you in" I looked away sniffling keeping my hands protectively on my stomach.

"After everything you still treat me like this" I said quietly not looking at him, but rather our the window.

"Do you think I want to see you in the Tower?" he said his anger finally cooling "you do not realize the consequences of your actions" he said gently turning my head to look up at him "I will not let you make yourself a martyr" he said hugging me close to him.

"I never wanted to be a martyr" I said resting my head on his chest.

"Your actions suggest otherwise, you are too stubborn for your own good and it always seems to get you into trouble" he kissed the top of my head. "I will not lose you" he whispered and I looked up at him and he kissed me softly.

"It-It is so hard, I cannot just give up my religion" I said my words muffled as I buried my face in his chest.

"I know, but you must you have no choice" he pulled me away from him "sweetheart you must go rest much has happened today" I nodded and he led me into the bedchamber relieving me of my gown pulling the warm covers over me. "Sleep, I shall wake you in time for supper" I nodded closing my eyes the heavy weight of his threat to take my children from me on my chest.

**I only had three reviews last chapter and would love some more. Also I'm putting up a pole because I honestly cant decide what Katherine should have and am wholly leaving it up to you! I promise to write some Anne&Henry next chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Remember to vote on my profile for what Thomas&Katherine's baby should be cause its all up to you and if no one votes I do not know honestly lol.**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-7 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_December, 5 1518_

4 days had passed since Thomas had found me teaching Tom and Isabella the Catholic faith and since then little has been said. Anne was now 7 months pregnant and everything seemed to be going perfectly I prayed to God every night she gave Henry, and England a Prince.

It was about 2 in the morning when I woke from a nightmare, I had not woken Thomas for he lay on the other side of the bed his back facing me. I placed a gentle hand on my tiny rounded belly looking over to him "Thomas" I called weakly, but he did not wake.

The nightmare from moments before played in my mind.

_I must have been eight or nine months the room around me was cold and deserted I was wearing a white gown my hair flowing freely around me shoulders "he does not want you" a voice whispered from behind me. I jumped turning to see the notorious face of Charles Brandon._

"_What are you talking about?" I said fearfully stepping away from me. _

"_Your husband, do you really think he wants you now that he watched me have you in the dirt?" tears fell from my eyes._

"_N-No, Thomas is not like that he loves me" I said weakly "he loves me, he loves our children" I said my voice stronger._

"_Of course he loves the children, but that is all you are for, to have his children" I took another step away. "Once you can no longer do that he will send you away, just like Henry did"_

"_Liar" I hissed._

"_Too bad really" he said with a vicious smile I looked down to the white skirts of my gown to see blood staining from between my legs. "I wonder if he will visit your bed as much when you lose this child and can no longer bare anymore?" He said with a smirk._

"_N-N-No" I said falling to the ground as more blood soaked around me._

_I lost the baby. I lost our baby._

_I looked back up not to see Brandon, but rather Thomas I laid my hands over my bloodied skirts as he just glared down at me. _

"_You lost it" he said coldly before walking away._

_He would not want me after this, his cold chilling mood towards me these last days proved it_

I pushed the memory reaching out across the bed touching his arm with my fingertips "Thomas" I said a little louder and he woke.

"_Katherine_…" he groaned opening his eyes slowly, he suddenly jumped up "Katherine what is it!" he said and I crawled across the bed to his side. I buried my face in his chest as he brought me into his lap holding me tightly.

"I-I had a n-nightmare" I whimpered he rubbed my back tipping my chin up.

"What was it about?" he asked softly and I wrapped my arms around my stomach "was it about the baby?" he asked laying his large hand on my stomach I pulled mine away laying them on his hand.

"Yes" I answered sniffling.

"What happened?" he sighed sleep still evident in his voice.

"I-I lost it" I whimpered "but B-Brandon was there" his body stiffened as I forced his name out of my mouth.

"Shh, do not cry I have you" he said kissing the crown of my head.

"H-He said you only wanted me to have children by a-and that you do not want me" I whimpered burying my face in his chest.

"Then what" he said sounding more awake, I looked back up to him my eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"He said you would get rid of me and I-I looked down and there was b-blood all over my skirts, when I looked you accused me of losing it and just walked away" I said sobbing at the end.

"I will not leave you, Katherine" he said tipping my face up to his kissing me lightly "and the child is safe within you, there is nothing to fear" he unwrapped his arms kissing my arms returning me to my old spot.

"Please" I whimpered grabbing onto his shoulder before he could turn his back to me "just…just hold me" I said with pleading eyes and he stared at me a moment before pulling me against him laying down.

I lay my head on his chest his strong arms wrapped around my waist mine resting on his chest "look at me" he said softly and I did meeting his eyes. "I promise I will not leave you" he said softly leaning down and kissing my lips gently.

"What if I lose it?" I said in worry.

"You will not, you have nothing to fear" he said kissing my forehead pulling me closer "sleep now" he said his voice already filling with much wanted sleep.

**Queen Anne Boleyn**

"Oh my Elizabeth" I said in delight seeing my daughter run into the room.

"Mama!" she said hugging me tightly oh how I wished to hold her, but the child within me makes that next to impossible.

"How are you my sweet?" I asked taking a seat and letting her climb into my lap.

"Good, where Mary, Bella and Tom?" she asked turning her head slightly.

"They are with their mother" I answered kissing her head "never fear my love, they will be visiting soon" I promised her.

"Mama" she asked again cautiously "where's Cordy?" my blood boiled in mention of the child Henry created with Katherine.

"She is also with her mother, do not think of her" I said setting her down on her feet "mama must leave now, but be a good girl for your governance" she nodded and I left quickly.

"Anne!" my sister Mary said running to my side.

"Mary! You must address me by my rightful title in public" I hissed at her and she frowned slightly before perking up once again.

"I have such good news, I cannot contain it!" her blue eyes sparkled and she looked positively glowing with happiness.

"Come with me to my chambers, tell me in private" she nodded as I laid my hands on my stomach walking briskly to my rooms. "Tell me" I said once we were alone and her blonde curls bounced in excitement.

"I have married!" I felt the blood drain from my face.

**Lady Mary Boleyn Stafford**

Anne looked as if she had seen a ghost and my smile faltered just the slightest "Anne, did you not hear me I have married!" I said again.

"Who, Mary tell me who?" she said her voice edging panicky I looked at her in confusion.

"His name is William Stafford he is a gentleman in the King's household" I said and her eyes widened in shock.

"Mary what have you done…." she said stepping away from me a hand on her stomach.

"I have done nothing, Anne I have married the man I love" I said stepping towards her "you of all people should know how hard it is for me to find someone that loves me for me, I am called the Great Whore" I said tears forming in my eyes.

"You should have asked my permission, you are sister to the Queen on England your marriage prospects where gold, and yet you marry a man who is worth near to nothing" she spat and I flinched.

"But he would not love me, William loves me Anne" I said sobs cracking in my throat.

"This had nothing to do with love Mary, wait till father hears of this" she said turning her back to me "I cannot allow my niece and nephew to be raised around your ways, Henry and Catherine shall be sent to Rochford Hall" my eyes widened and I stared at her in shock.

"Anne you cannot do that, these are my children" I said tears falling from my eyes, but she did not look at me.

"Leave, I no longer wish to see you, you are banished from Court" she said coldly.

I bit my lip turning and quickly leaving the room my thoughts raced as fear ran threw me, I had to talk to my stepmother she could get papa to agree with me. Or at least I hoped she could.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"But Thomas I do not want them to go" I said after he announced that the children shall be leaving to their separate estates.

"I know, but Isabella Tom and Cordelia are going to Hatfield with Princess Elizabeth, Mary must return to Ludlow and George to Grimston" he said wrapping his arms around me. "There is much to do in the coming months that will keep you busy" he promised.

"My Lord" Lady Howard interrupted and Thomas glared at her.

"Yes, Lady Howard" I said quickly.

"The Lady Mary is here to see the Duchess" Thomas sighed and nodded allowing her entrance.

"I shall see you in a bit" he promised kissing my head leaving to get see children off for their journeys.

"Stepmother" she said pushing into the room and throwing her arms around me sobbing.

"Oh my, Mary what is it!" I said in fear "is it Henry or Catherine?" I added quickly.

"No, no they are fine but…but" she did not finish and I sighed the slightest.

"Then tell me, what is it?" I asked leading her to sit down on the couch near me.

"I have…married" she said looking down at her hands.

"Oh" I said "to whom?"

"His name is William Stafford, he is a gentleman to the King" I understood immediately, she married below her rank. "He loves me and I him, tis not because Anne is Queen either, he loves be despite my history" I nodded squeezing her hand.

"Then I am very happy for you, Mary" I said and she looked up at me smiling threw tears.

"I knew you would understand! But Anne, she is taking me children from me she is sending them to Rochford Hall and I cannot see them" my eyes widened having ones children taken from them hurts, but from your own family hurts worse.

"Oh Mary never fear it will be alright" I said hugging her tightly.

"Please, you have to talk with my father he can get Anne to see reason" she said hugging me tightly I closed my eyes.

"I will Mary" I promised and the door was thrown open.

"MARY BOLEYN!" Thomas bellowed his chest heaving in anger I jumped up a hand on my stomach.

"Thomas, calm down" I said quickly going to his side laying a hand on chest.

"What in the hell are you thinking girl, marrying a man of no standing!" he snarled ignoring me taking a step towards Mary and I stumbled holding tightly to him to keep my balanced.

"Papa, I love him and he loves me, do you know how lucky I am for that I am called the Great Whore by everyone" she said her voice weak with tears.

"Thomas, please" I said again pressing harder against his chest looking up into his angry blue eyes my other hand resting on my stomach protectively.

He looked down at me grabbing around my waist and pulling me behind him "you have turned my wife against me" he hissed to her and fear inhabited her innocent blue eyes.

"N-No I d-did not" she stuttered.

"Leave, Lady Stafford I do not want to see you around here again, you are not allowed to see your siblings or stepmother" he said coldly and I gasped.

"Papa…" she said tears falling as she took a step forward.

"I said leave!" he snapped.

"Thomas you cannot-"

"Katherine!" he snapped stopping me, I met Mary's eyes as she left the room I took a deep breath turning back to him.

"Do not do this to her" I said pleadingly up to him.

"What she did was stupid and wrong she did not ask permission to marry that boy" he said simply turning from me, but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Because she knew you would say no…you cannot take her children from her and deny her rights to see her own family" I said and he pulled his arm back and I laid my hand on my stomach.

"That was not me, but Anne" he said defensively "there is nothing I can do about it"

"Yes there is, talk to her she listens to you" I said following him as he tried leaving the room.

"NO" he yelled turning to face me "MARY DISOBEYED THE QUEEN AND HER FAMILY I WILL NOT STICK UP FOR HER AND LET HER TEACH THOSE VALUES TO HER CHILDREN!" he screamed into my face I shook in fear staring up at him.

"Please, you do not need to yell" I said weakly looking down.

"Everything has to be a god dam argument with you" he growled to himself.

"No it does not, but what is happening to Mary is wrong" I said finally looking up "but you could not possibly understand how it feels" I said turning my back trying to walk back in the chamber. But he grabbed above my elbow hauling me to him our bodies pressed tightly.

"You think I do not miss the children when they are away from us?" he said softly his voice no longer holding anger. I did not answer him concentrating on my breathing instead "Katherine, it hurts just as much for me as it does for you" I looked up surprised at him.

"But…" I said uncertainly and he cut me off pressing his lips to mine my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him impossibly close to me. My lips parted and he deepened the kiss pressing me against a table in the parlor. "Thomas" I whimpered as picked me up placing me on the table nipping at the pulse point of my neck.

"Shhh" he said and I panted his hand traveling up my gown grabbing under my knee spreading my legs wider.

"Not here" I whimpered and he picked me up from under my thighs bringing me into the bedchamber dropping me in front of the bed. "Thomas we should-" he stopped me with a long passionate kiss bringing me down on the bed.

"I love you, Katherine" he said breaking the kiss looking down upon me.

"I love you too" I said breathing deeply as he pulled my dress up staring lustfully down at me "Thomas, the baby we really should not" I panted as he kissed my neck trailing them down to my chest.

"It will be fine, tis still early in the pregnancy Katherine" he said his hands running down my body.

"I think….oh God" I said as his hands trailed between my legs he stopped his eyes locking with mine "No Thomas stop" I said at last pushing him away.

"What? Why?" he said sound thing thoroughly annoyed.

"I cannot lay with you…..not like this, not when I am thinking of Mary and her children" I said sitting up on the bed pushing my skirts down laying my hands on the small bump that held my child.

"Jesus Christ woman!" he snapped and I flinched keeping my back to him smoothing my skirts "so you are going to deny me the right to your bed because of Mary's stupid decision?" he snarled angrily.

"It was not a stupid decision, she married him out of love and you know very well how hard it is for her to find someone to love" I hissed turning to face him. "Would you, if the King ordered divorce me?" I questioned curiosity to know the answer filling me.

I heard him grind his teeth "the way you are acting right now, yes I would" I gasped laying a hand over my mouth.

"Bastard" I snapped turning my back to him again.

"I can do nothing for Mary and you sure as hell know that" I stood up making my way from the room and into the parlor, he followed catching my elbow and dragging me to him. "I am sorry Katherine, I did not mean what I said" he sighed kissing my forehead.

"Papa, please" I heard and turned to see Mary standing in the doorway tears trailing down her face her dress soaked from the snow that came down from the skies nonstop.

"Mary, I told you to leave" Thomas growled and I pulled away from him grabbing a nearby blanket and wrapping it around her shivering form.

"You are as cold as ice" I said quietly touching her cheek.

"Katherine get back over here this instant!" Thomas said his voice bordering rage.

"You are not going to stand there and let your eldest daughter freeze to death are you?" I snapped at him turning to catch his eye.

"That is her problem" he said coldly and I stared at him is disbelief.

"Thomas Boleyn, I cannot believe you" I said in astonishment holding poor Mary close to me "she is your daughter how can you be so coldhearted? Is this how you are going to treat Isabella when she is older?" I demanded.

"Is this what you wanted Mary? For me and your stepmother to fight she is pregnant for god sakes and you had to drag her into this, do you wish for her to lose this child?" poor Mary looked as if he had been slapped across the face.

"Papa please, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused, but I love William so much and I love my family please do not take them from me" she sobbed pulling from me kneeling in front of her father her head bowed in shame.

"You know that is not her intention" I said laying a hand on my stomach I timidly walked to his side laying a hand on his shoulder "please do not send our children's eldest sister away like this" I said laying his hand on my stomach.

"She may spend the night in her old chambers, I shall think of the rest over night" I nodded looking down to Mary.

"Stand up, Lady Howard help Mary" she nodded leading her away.

"You must be pleased with yourself" he hissed pulling away.

"Thomas please do not start another fight" I said softly "I do not think I can handle it he turned away from me.

"What she did was stupid" he said simply,

"Yes, but she is still your daughter" he turned around slowly wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him gently.

"There is not much I can do and you know that" he said and I bit my lip.

"Wait till she has her child, God willing tis a boy and maybe then she will be more reasonable" I said laying my head against his chest.

"She will be sent to Chebsey in Staffordshire where she will live with her…husband till I can speak with Anne" I sighed nodding.

"Very well" he tipped my head up kissing me lightly.

"Only a few more months" he said softly and I nodded in understanding, a few more months till Anne gave birth, if it was a boy our future was secure if it was a girl…..well I did not know.

**Remember to vote!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Remember to vote on my profile for what Thomas&Katherine's baby should be cause its all up to you and if no one votes I do not know honestly lol.**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-7 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-15**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

**Henry Percy-16**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_December 6, 1518_

"Never fear Mary, all shall be well" I said kissing my eldest stepchild's head. It was early in the morning and she was being sent to Chebsey, Staffordshire "I will do all it takes to make sure you have your children back as soon as possible".

"Thank you, stepmother" she said hugging me tightly pulling away as Thomas walked out of the Castle.

"Husband" I said quietly stepping away from Mary he looked to me then to his oldest daughter.

"Mary" he said his face holding no emotion.

"Father" she said her voice tiny in the chill morning air.

"Send word when you arrive, it will bring peace of mind to your stepmother" I looked up at him.

"Of course" she said looking down at her hands her blonde hair in a neat bun on top her head.

"Thomas" I said quietly and he sighed.

"I will speak to Anne after the gives birth about seeing you get your children back or at least get to visit them" she looked up at him and smiled, and in a matter of seconds jumped to her father hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, papa" she said and he slowly hugged her back.

"Your welcome, Mary" she pulled away her eyes shinning with happy tears.

"Goodbye Mary" I said as Thomas helped her into the carriage.

"Goodbye" she said her voice filled with new hope.

We both watched the carriage leave before Thomas then turned to me "come on, I do not want you to catch a cold" he said leading me back into the Castle and to the warmth of his office.

"Thomas, you are doing the right thing no one should have their children taken from them" he sighed sitting behind his desk.

"I know, Katherine I only hope by February Anne can see that the same way" he said sitting back.

"Mary is going to be three in February" I said quietly "and Isabella and Tom two in September" he looked up meeting my eyes. "And I 34 in 10 days" my voice was sulky as I sat in my chair he let out a low laugh and I looked up at him.

"Sweetheart, I am 41 years old you have no reason to worry about your age" I looked up at him with sharp eyes.

"You say that because you are a man, you know naught of the pressure put on women to stay beautiful, and with age and children that does not come easily" I said pursing my lips and looking down at my hands.

I heard his chair scratch against the floor and his footsteps come over to me and he knelt in front of me turning my face up to meet his eyes. "Katherine, you are beautiful and perfect in every way you have no need to worry" I cursed myself silently as tears pricked my eyes.

"But, you will not want me when I am older" I said quietly he leaned in kissing me gently.

"I will always want you, no matter what happens" he said softly and I looked into his eyes seeing the truth shine threw.

"What if…..what if Anne does not have a boy, what if she has another girl" I said looking into his eyes letting my fear shine threw.

"The King knows she is young and fertile, he would not leave her" I nodded wanting to believe him with all my heart, but I knew Henry.

"I hope you are right" I said and he let out a low laugh.

"Mon Cher, am I ever wrong?" he said and I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"You are too confident in yourself" I said shaking my head and he went back to his desk.

"Your Graces" Lady Howard said in the doorway bowing.

"Lady Howard, what is it?" Thomas asked and she stepped further in.

"There is a letter her from the Queen addressed to Her Grace" I stood up a hand on my stomach walking over to her.

"Thank you, Lady Howard" I said taking the parchment from her hand and dismissing her.

"Your Grace" she said bowing then quickly swept away from the room.

_**Dearest Stepmother,**_

_**There are many reasons I am writing to you and the contents of this letter also have to do with my father. I have sent my sister Lady Mary now Stafford from Court in disgrace, but I have heard that you have accepted her in your home as if she married a Duke. You of all people should know that marrying beneath your rank is looked down upon and disgraceful to the family. Mary has been known as 'The Great Whore' for too long and I cannot allow my niece and nephew to grow with that. I am forbidding you from speaking with her or giving her financial aid, that is an order and I expect it to be followed.**_

_**There is another reason why am writing you, one I wish that I did not have to ever write. My dearest little brother, Sir Thomas Boleyn has fallen deathly ill at Hatfield the nurse said he felt fine when he left Hever, but upon reaching Hatfield yesterday evening found he had a fever that grew rapidly. **_

_**We at Court are praying for him and hope to see him well soon.**_

_**In the Hand of **_

_**Queen Anne of England**_

"Thomas!" I said in distress he quickly came to my side as my knees went weak and I plummeted to the ground. He caught me around the waist taking the letter from my hand reading it quickly.

"Okay, Katherine look at me" he said as I cried hysterically for my 1 year old son. "He will be fine, Tom is a strong healthy boy I shall go to Hatfield at once" I shook my head grabbing onto him.

"You do not expect me to stay here alone especially when my son is sick and needs me?" I said laying a hand on my stomach.

"You are pregnant Katherine, you cannot go there when he is sick you could lose the child" I knew he was speaking reason, but I could not even imagine myself staying here whilst he is deathly ill.

"Thomas he could die, please do not make me stay here by myself I think I have more chance losing the child that way" I looked deeply into his eyes praying to God that he give in.

"Mon Cher, I cannot put your life and that of our unborn child's life at risk" he would not give in.

"I am not staying here" I said definitely.

"Katherine I do not relish doing this, but I cannot allow you to put this child's life in danger" my forehead rested against his shoulder.

"But my baby boy" I cried and he rubbed my back.

"I know, and I am sorry but in time you will understand" he said softly as I tucked my head under his chin.

"No, I shall never understand and I hate you for this" I said pulling myself away from him quickly picking up my skirts and exiting the room in tears.

"Lady Wiltshire!" Lady Howard said rushing to my side as I entered the room "what happened?" she led me to a seat and quickly got me a glass of water.

"Tom is sick and Thomas forbids me to go to Hatfield, they said he was deathly ill" I sobbed and she sat next to me rubbing my shoulders.

"Oh my!" she said her eyes widening.

"I know he wants to keep this child safe, but I cannot just stay away from my son he could die" I took a shaky sip of water.

**Thomas Boleyn**

"No, I shall never understand and I hate you for this" she said pulling away from me and quickly leaving the room.

Half of me wanted to follow her and the other half just wanted to scream at her for being so foolish. But instead I only went back to my desk rubbing my temples "God…" I muttered thinking of my youngest son.

"My Lord" a servant said nervously.

"What" I snapped.

"Do you wish for me to ready the carriage for your departure to Hatfield?" I again sighed closing my eyes trying to think.

"Yes, hastily" he nodded and left.

I hated leaving Katherine behind she loved Tom just as much as me maybe even more. I wanted so badly for he to go and take care of him, but that child in her was precious and had been threw too much already in its few months to be risked a sickness.

Hours passed before he came back "all is ready" he said and I nodded standing up and going to the bedchamber to get properly dressed.

"Katherine" I asked softly as I opened the door, she was crying in a chair with Lady Howard comforting her quietly.

"Are you leaving for Hatfield?" she asked accusingly as I walked across the floor grabbing my cloak from one of the large chairs.

"Yes, I am" I said stiffly and she let out a small sob.

"Please Thomas, do not make me stay here when my son could be dying!" she said turning to face me.

"Katherine, this is the end of the discussion" I said coming up behind the back of there chair. She did not say anything burying her face in her arms resting her forehead on the arm of the chair. "I will send word soon I promise" I leaned down kissing the top of her head.

She did not say anything, she never even looked up.

"Stay with her Lady Howard make sure she stays calm and takes care of the child" I said laying a hand on Katherine's shoulder. I stood a second more before walking towards the door.

"Thomas wait!" I heard and she jumped up from the chair walking quickly over to me and wrapping her arms around my next. "Please, Thomas I cannot stand being here when he is sick, he needs his mother Thomas please" she pleaded her eyes glistening with tears.

"Katherine, as soon as he is well enough I will have him brought back to Hever" I said running a thumb over cheek. She shook her head sobbing a little harder I kissed her cheek pulling away "I really must go now, I promise to write as soon as I get there" I added. She whimpered and I sighed kissing her head and squeezing her gently before pulling away.

**Katherine Boleyn**

With tearful eyes I watched as he walked out of the room leaving to Hatfield where my son lay sick. "My Lady, please come sit back down for the child" Lady Howard said coming to my side taking a gentle hold and leading me back.

"Lady Howard, the moment that letter comes bring it to me" I said sitting back down in my chair.

"Of course" she answered getting a blanket from another chair and laying it over my lap.

"Thank you" I said softly she nodded sitting down in an opposite chair "Jane, has your father arranged a marriage for you yet?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, Your Grace not that I know of" she said her voice tinged with a slight sadness.

"Did you have anyone in mind?" I asked her looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"Yes but tis an impossibility" she said shaking her head looking down at her hands.

"And why is that?" I asked her softly.

"He is destined to be a Duke and….and my father does not like his family it would never happen like I said, tis an impossibility" she said biting her lip.

"Jane dear, I was born a Princess of Spain, became the Princess of Wales then Queen of England and now I am married to the Duke of Wiltshire and am downgraded to a mere Duchess, nothing is an impossibility" I promised her she looked up pushing a few strands of her blonde hair from her face.

"You did not like the Duke when you first married him" she stated and I let out a small laugh.

"That is true, honestly I despised him with everything in me I would have given anything to be rid of him" I started and she leaned in just the slightest "the first night I slept in his room I had never felt so helpless in my life, and I guess you could say terrified" I said.

"But…you ended up falling in love with him?" she said sounding a tiny bit confused I smiled.

"Yes I did, but the man still infuriates me to no end, we have our differences or course" she nodded in understanding.

"When did you realize you loved him?" it was a hard question and her curious nature would not let me put rest to it.

"It was a gradual thing Jane, but I first admitted it to myself and to him when he was going to divorce me and send me home to Spain, I could not even think of leaving him, but I knew it when I first held Isabella and Tom in my arms and realized that they were ours".

"Do you think….no" she said trailing off I stared at her curiously.

"What Jane? Tell me" she bit her lip her eyes staring up at mine as she twisted her fingers nervously.

"I was thinking that if me and Henry were to get married you would stick up for us" I smiled taking her hand.

"I would not abandon you, Jane you are one of my dearest ladies" she smiled shyly.

"I thank you then, My Lady" she stood up with a bow and dismissed herself as I looked out the window worry for my son coming back in a wave of fear.

I missed my son so dearly though I loved George too Tom was my son I bore him for nine months. And now it seemed I was to lose him at such a young age.


	52. Chapter 52

**Okay so I only got 1 review last chapter :(**** - that's my depressed face in case you were wondering **

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-33**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-7 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Thomas Butler-3**

**Elizabeth Bryan 2 months**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_December 9, 1518_

"My Lady, the letter has arrived!" Jane said rushing into her room her usual pale cheeks now pink.

"Let me see!" I said jumping up from my chair dismissing the other ladies with a wave of my hand.

_**Dearest Katherine,**_

_**Tom was very ill upon my arrival and for fortnight I believed he would not make it. But he is pulling threw very well and is getting stronger each passing day the doctors now agree that he will make it. Though we will not be able to move him to Hever as soon as we had planned, but I shall be back in time for your birthday and promise we both shall visit Tom after that.**_

_**Love Your Husband,**_

_**Thomas Boleyn**_

I breathed a sigh of relief "he is getting better, they say he will make it!" Jane let out a laugh and I hugged her going back to my seat. "My son is going to live" I said placing a hand on my small stomach sitting down slowly a smile on my face.

"I am very happy to hear this, My Lady" Jane said coming to sit next to me.

"Thank you, oh have you heard anything from Mary?" I said and she perked up just the slightest.

"Yes, she made it to Chesby in perfect health" I nodded picking up a nearby jewelry box opening it and looking threw it. I found a medium sized emerald pendent I had left over from my marriage to Henry.

"Sell this for what it is worth and give the money to Mary, God knows she needs it now" she nodded pocketing the small necklace.

"My Lady, the Duke of Norfolk is here and wishes an audience" I nodded standing up handing the box to Jane who quickly returned it to its rightful area.

"My Lord Norfolk" I said as he entered his eyes looking from his daughter then to me.

"I have come to speak with you about my daughter, Lady Jane" I nodded staring him straight in the eyes both hands on my stomach.

"Very well, speak" I said and he glared at me.

"You, Lady Wiltshire have no right telling her she can marry that Percy boy I told her specifically that she will find a better marriage" he growled and Jane looked nervously from me to her father, but I would not back down.

"A better marriage then the Earl of Northumberland? My Lord, whom may I ask you had in mind?" his eyes burned with fire as he clenched his fist.

"That is none of your concern, you have no right speaking to her about such matters she is your servant tis all" I looked to Jane who was staring at the floor nervousness written in her blue eyes.

"Yes, she is my servant, but alas my most trusted and I wish to know when she is to marry, that boy loves her and she loves him. I do not see why you will not let them marry he has an Earldom and his family is respected in England" I said and he took a threatening step towards me.

"And you know of love?" he spat "you are naught, but the King's whore you claim to love your husband, yet you have a bastard from the King in the time span of your marriage."

I gasped in disbelief holding tears back "how dare you-"

"No, how dare you if you ever try to meddle in my daughters marriage life again I swear you will live to regret it" he hissed standing directly in front of me. I shook in fear stepping away from him in fear, hands over my stomach protectively.

"You are overstepping your boundaries, Lord Norfolk" I said trying to keep the fear from my voice, but just a trace slipped threw and he caught it.

"I believe you are overstepping yours, Jane pack your things you are going home to Arundel Castle" I gasped turning to her and she was staring at her father with wide eyes.

"Father, the Duchess is pregnant and I am on of her principle ladies" she said trying to reason with the elder.

His devil eyes then turned back to me grabbing my arm and pulling me forward "you have turned my daughter against me you Spaniard" he growled and I let out a small cry at his grip, as tight as ropes.

"Father, she has done nothing, let her go!" Jane said rushing forward trying to tear her fathers hand from my arm, but it was of no use.

"My Lord, release me" I said in pain he stared down at me for a moment more before turning to Jane.

"I said go pack your things" she looked to me and I nodded as he released me.

"Yes Father" she said bowing for the room, but once she left another women, Lady Jane Seymour entered to take her place.

"My husband will not how unkind you are being to me" I said taking steps away from him.

"Your husband cannot do anything to anyone until his daughter gives the King a son, so I would be careful what you tell him" he said before turning to leave the room.

"Lady Seymour, you and your sister Lady Elizabeth help Lady Howard pack her things" I said, my voice soft and airy.

"Yes, Your Grace" she said quickly opening the door leaving.

I sat down in my chair and when I was alone I finally let the tears fall, I pulled up my sleep slowly to see the bright red mark of Lord Norfolk's grip start to bruise badly. I pulled it down taking a deep breath an hour passed and Lady Jane walked back into the room. "My Lady, I have come t say goodbye" she said her head bowed I stood up walking slowly towards her.

"I wish you a good journey Jane, I hope you may return soon I shall...I shall miss you" I finally said and she hugged me tightly for a moment.

"I am so sorry about my father, I hope to be gone for only a month or so, I shall miss you too" she pulled away as her father entered to the room.

"Come Jane" he said and she nodded quickly leaving the room "Lady Wiltshire" she bowed and I stared at him coldly as he took my most trusted servant away.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Lady Elizabeth Seymour said and I turned to her forcing a smile.

"Yes, I am though I think I shall rest for a while" I said placing my hands on my stomach.

**Thomas Boleyn**

_December 15, 1518_

It was the day before Katherine's birthday and snow fell in layers to the earth, but still I managed to make it to Hever before nightfall.

"Oh, Your Grace we were not expecting your arrival!" Lady Elizabeth said with wide eyes upon seeing me.

"Yes it was a spilt second decision, where is my wife?" I said removing my gloves.

"She retired early tonight she has not been feeling well these last few days" she said as I started to the bedchamber me and Katherine shared.

"Very well, you are dismissed for the rest of the night" I said and she nodded leaving my presence as I made it to the door. I opened it quietly walking in to see Katherine in her chemise by the fire her long dark curls giving off a shine of its own. I slowly walked up behind he placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Dios Mio!" she gasped jumping up a hand over her heart "Thomas" she said in relief as I came around the chair pulling her closely to me. "How is Tom? Is he doing better? When can I see him?" she said quickly giving me no time to answer.

And I did not for the moment she pulled away I looked down to her small stomach my eyes were diverted my a dark hand print bruise on her arm. "Where the hell did that come from!" I demanded angrily and her eyes widened.

"I-I...well Lord Norfolk-" she stuttered and I stopped her.

"Norfolk, did this!" I growled and she looked down not meeting my eyes.

"He came to take Lady Jane back to Arundel, he was not very pleased that I had been talking with Jane about marriage" she said not looking up "he called me the King's whore and said if I meddled again I would live to regret it" . Anger burned deep within me as I looked down at Katherine's dark head "he said you could do nothing to him till Anne gave the King a son".

"He acts as if he were a Boleyn sharing the benefits of Anne's marriage " I snarled bringing her close to me tipping her face up.

"Please let us change the subject" she begged her blue eyes shinning desperately.

"For now, but we will speak of this later" she nodded leaning up slightly and I smiled slightly leaning down the rest of the way pressing my lips to hers.

"You never told me of Tom" she said after I pulled away.

"He is perfectly fine Katherine, the doctors say he is getting better in a few weeks you can go visit him, we shall spend Christmas at Hatfield" I said cupping her cheek.

"Was not the King of France supposed to visit?" she asked looking away, she would never warm to the idea of her daughter marrying a Frenchman.

"The last I heard, yes though I do not know when" she nodded chewing on her lip. "Katherine, Mary is only 2 years old and the contract stated she would leave when she turned 16 you have 14 years left with her" I said and she shook her head.

"She will still leave, I know she must, but it still hurts to know she will be leaving" she said quietly.

"I know, but she is to be the Queen of France" she rested her head against my chest and I held her for a few moments before pulling her back. "Tis time you sleep, go to bed I shall be in soon" she nodded and I kissed her once more as she walked into the bedchamber.

I watched her go before turning from the room and heading to my office "My Lord, is there anything you requite?" a servant asked.

"No, leave me be" I snapped and they quickly left as I sat at my desk pulling out a piece of parchment.

_Lord Norfolk,_

_I have just returned from Hatfield Palace and found a bruise on my wife's arm when I inquired where it had come from she explained to me you had visited to retrieve your daughter, Lady Jane from her services for talk of marriage. I can understand your anger, but you had no right laying a hand on my wife and saying the things you did. I expect to receive a letter of your sincere apology._

_Thomas Boleyn _

_Duke of Wiltshire_

"Boy, come here" I yelled sealing the letter.

"Yes, My Lord" he said bowing in the doorway.

"Send this to the Duke of Norfolk" he nodded walking into the room and taking the letter carefully before leaving in a rush.

**Katherine Boleyn**

Though Thomas, told me to sleep I found myself waiting up for him in the darkness of the room, the door slowly opened and the floorboards creaked with the attempts to be silent. "I am awake, Thomas" I said rolling over to peer into the darkness where I knew he would be.

"I thought I said you should rest" he said slipping into the bed and I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me resting on my stomach bringing me close to him.

"I could not sleep" I said as his back became an unconscious spoon to my back my head tucked under his chin.

"Is that so, or did you wait for me?" he said and I could almost hear his smile.

"Maybe a bit of both" I said turning my head just the slightest to see his face.

"You should sleep, tis late" he said taking my hand and extending it to look at the bruise, I suddenly felt self conscious drawing it back to my side.

"I do not want to cause anymore trouble" I said softly looking straight ahead resting both hands on my stomach on Thomas's.

"I know you care for Lady Jane very much, but you cannot speak to her about marriage, Katherine you had to have known what you were getting yourself into to" he said holding me tightly.

"It was just talk" I said pursing my lips.

"Yes well, you must be careful about what you say Lady Jane is Norfolk's daughter and he can do with her as he sees fit" I nodded and he shifted nervously.

"Is there something else you wish to say?" I asked sensing his unwillingness to speak.

"I have heard of a marriage proposal for Isabella" it felt like my heart had skipped a beat as I sucked in air.

"Whom, may I ask?" I said my voice void of emotion.

"Sir Francis Bryan's stepson, Thomas Butler whom is 3 he is to be the 10th Earl of Ormond" I closed my eyes tightly thinking of my small daughter who was already being sold away. "He has also offered his own daughter Lady Elizabeth Bryan whom is 2 months" I thought of my children my breathing shallow, I knew they were to be married sooner or later, but it still hurt.

"I-If you think it is a good match, I agree" I said trying to keep my voice strong.

"The King also has had offers for Cordelia, but has not decided on any of them as of yet" I nodded my head willing the tears back, but pregnancy has always made me emotional and I could not fight them. "Do not cry, sweetheart you of all people should know that they were to be betrothed" he said in his own way trying to comfort me.

"I know, b-but still" I said turning over burying my face in his chest as he rubbed my back.

"Go to sleep" he ordered softly and I nodded closing my eyes, that night I was plagued of dreams of my children grown and leaving. I knew I they would visit, but Mary she would be in a different country.

My mother always told me that if and when I had daughters they would be sold to the highest bidder and would leave. I knew this and accepted this, that was until I had children of my own and it became a reality.

**Pretty please review it would change that frown at the top of the page into a smiley face**


	53. Chapter 53

**J**** Thanks for the reviews **

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-7 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Ambassador Eustace Chapuy's-29**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Thomas Butler-3**

**Elizabeth Bryan 2 months**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_December 16__th__ 1518_

**Katherine Boleyn**

It was early when I felt the bed shift and my eyes opened slowly with a reluctantness "Thomas?" I called softly with a yawn turning onto my back peering over to his face.

"Happy birthday, my love" he said kissing me.

"Please do not remind me" I whined and he laughed sitting up allowing the coldness to breach the barrier and slip under the covers causing me to shiver.

"Sweetheart, come on tis time to wake up" he said and I followed him out of the bed pulling on a thick robe over my shoulders hugging it closer to me.

"Your Grace's" Lady Jane Seymour said as Thomas left the chamber.

"I wish to wear the scarlet gown, Lady Seymour" I said and she nodded as the other maids helped her.

"Yes, Your Grace there has been some letters sent to you" Lady Elizabeth said and I smiled lightly.

"Thank you, place them by the fire where I sit and I shall read them" she nodded leaving to the next room. They tied the gown around me, Thomas no longer allowed me to wear a corset fearing the child had been threw too much, he said he did not want it to be in anymore distress. My hair was half tied up with a ruby diadem with a matching necklace and earrings.

"Where is my husband?" I asked taking my seat before the fire in the parlor.

"I believe he is in his study, My Lady" I nodded "do you wish for me to get him?" she said quickly.

"No, do not disturb him whatever he is doing it must be important" I said taking the letters into my hand.

_Dearest Stepmother,_

_I thank you for sending the money I know you can get in very much trouble for doing so and do not want you to be in any trouble on my part. It will help out greatly for I fear living conditions have been reduced greatly without the financial support of my father. I wish upon you a happy birthday I wish I could give you something, but I fear my love will have to do for I have nothing to give._

_Your Stepdaughter,_

_Lady Mary Stafford nee Boleyn_

I smiled lightly laying the letter in my lap, annoyance flowing threw my veins I could not believe Thomas had cut off all financial support for his eldest. "Lady Seymour, please get my keepsake box" I said and she quickly went back into my chamber handing it over to me. I placed Mary's letter inside.

I sighed reaching for the next one the held a Royal seal.

_Lady Wiltshire,_

_I was very happy when I learned of my younger brother, Sir Thomas's recovery and I know it must be the greatest of birthday gifts. I wish you a very happy birthday gift and send you a jeweled necklace from me and His Majesty. _

_I know this is a special day for you, but I fear I must bring up the subject of my elder sister Mary. I know her conditions are deplorable and you have sent her money I know you are far to kind for your own good, I have asked you to not contact her, but not I am commanding as Queen of England that you do not contact her again. Mary went against everything we told her and taught her, she could have made an excellent match, but chose under her status. I wish you a very merry birthday and hope to hear news of your excelling pregnancy with my younger sibling. _

_Sincerely _

_Queen Anne of England_

I sighed in anger looking away "My Lady are you alright?" I heard, I knew this was not Lady Howard, I could not talk you her.

"I am fine, tis nothing" I sat back pushing the letter into the box looking into the fire my hands on my stomach where my baby grew.

"There are more letters" she said encouragingly and I smiled.

"Thank you, Lady Howard" I said forcing a smile grabbing the nearest one.

_My Lady Katherine Boleyn,_

_I know I am the last person you wish to hear from, but I wish to plead my case to you and ask for forgiveness. You must understand that I was trying to help, that Boleyn man could never make you happy as I can and I only wanted you happy. But you rejected me and had me imprisoned I sinned and let my anger get the best of me, Charles said you deserved what he was doing to you because you disobeyed God by marrying Boleyn. I see now that it was all a lie, and I ask now for your forgiveness I am to be executed July 4 1519. I ask you to plead my case before the King in your infinite mercy. I wish you a happy birthday, My Lady._

_Always,_

_Sir Thomas More_

I whimpered throwing the letter to the ground "sweetheart, what is it" Thomas said from behind me, I jumped in fear and he caught me around my shoulders pulling me close and out of the chair onto my feet.

He reached down for the letter and I grabbed his wrist "no" I said knowing he would be upset. He shook me off and scanning the letter quickly, I hid my face in the crook of his should feeling vulnerable.

"What idiot in that Tower let him write you" he snarled throwing the letter in the fire wrapping both arms around me. "Do not let him ruin your day" he said kissing my head "hey, look at me" I did so tears sparkling in my eyes "do not cry" he whispered resting his forehead against mine.

"I-I…..Its is just….sometimes I remember and….and" my sobs disrupted the sentence.

"I swear I shall never let anyone hurt you again, including Norfolk" he said his thumb pushing the tears away.

"Do you think he will let, Lady Jane come back?" I asked hiccupping.

"I do not know, that you will have to take up with the Queen" my eyes quickly diverted and he tipped my chin back. "What is it now?" he asked with a sigh and I bit my lip nervously.

"I sent Mary some money, I knew she would need it and, Anne found out" I said quickly trying to look away, but he held my face in place.

"You sent, Mary money without telling me" he said slowly and I closed my eyes.

"I did not use your money, I sold a piece of jewelry I had during my marriage to the King" I said quietly peaking at him cautiously before closing my eyes again.

"I do not give a dam how you paid for it, Jesus Christ, Katherine" he said tightening his grip slightly before letting me go. I opened my eyes biting my lip taking nervous shaky breaths.

"You…..You are mad at me?" I asked softly not looking up.

"Yes, I am" he said and I let out a tiny sob "you just do things sometimes without thinking of the God dam consequences" he growled.

"The consequences? I know the consequences, Thomas it is you who can throw your family away so freely" I snapped finally gaining some courage.

"And what the hell does that mean" he snarled stepping towards me.

"Like it said before, just because, Anne is angry at Mary you are quick to ignore her and pretend she does not exist, what if, Anne got mad at Isabella, would you ignore her and send her far away?" I asked my eyes filled with anger.

"You are not so better" he snarled and I gasped.

"And what do you mean by that" I snapped grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away.

"I bet if Cordelia, had been a boy you would have jumped at the chance to be with the King again" he snarled as I jumped back.

"You know I would not have had a choice" I said hurt by his accusation.

"Oh yes, because being Queen of England means nothing to you" he said sarcastically.

"No, not if I am not happy" I said stepping forward "and how dare you make that accusation, it sounds as if you are trying to call me a bad mother" I hissed.

"You are when you put your bastard before our children" I gasped in disbelief tears forming in my arms.

"¿Usted le osa llamar a mi hija un bastardo? Le odio, le odio Thomas Boleyn" I screamed unknowingly reverting to Spanish.

_You dare to call my daughter a bastard? I hate you, I hate you Thomas Boleyn_

"Sweetheart" he sneered "how about you try speaking English" I glared at him looking away.

"You heartless….cruel" I could not finish and turned away from him anger rippling threw my veins. Sobs rose in my throat "I hate you" I said threw tears laying a hand on my stomach.

He was silent, the only sound in the chamber was of my soft sobs "Katherine" he said at last and I felt his hand on my shoulder, but did not acknowledge him. "We should not be arguing today is your birthday after all" he said quietly.

"What does my birthday have to do with anything, we argue all the time" I said finally getting control of my tears "it seems all we ever do these days" I added turning my head to look at him "sometimes I feel it is not worth it" I said quietly.

"What is not worth it Katherine? I am sorry, but it is just a very stressful time with you being pregnant and Anne…" I sniffled and he turned me around.

"Sometimes I wish I could just go home to Spain" I admitted leaning into him.

"Tis natural you were born there and grew up there" he said sitting down pulling me into his lap.

"Sometimes I wish I could go with the children" I said tucking my head under his chin.

"Without me….?" he said and I nodded he was quiet for a very longtime. "I love you Katherine, but I swear if you ever try to leave with our children…." he trailed off leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"I know" I said closing my eyes.

"I have received a letter from Sir Francis, he was wondering if Tom was to acquire a title I have sent his letter to the King" I nodded not wanting to speak about my children's future like this just yet. "He also wants to meet Isabella, I told him he can in the Spring".

"I expect his stepson shall be coming with him?" I asked quietly keeping my back to him.

"Yes, I expect he will" I took a shaky breath and he wrapped his arms around me resting them on my stomach. "I know you do not like speaking of this, but we must prepare for their future" he said kissing my cheek.

"I know, it is just difficult to think of my babies all grown up" I said softly and he let out a low laugh.

"I know, but do not worry yourself over it" I sighed as he kissed my neck lightly turning my head to look at him.

"Did you see, Isabella as well?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, she misses you" I bit my lip.

"I miss her too" I said looking down, I bit my lip.

"You wish to know of, Cordelia" he sighed pulling away I turned around facing him.

"I am sorry…." I said looking into his eyes.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about, she is your daughter after all" he said taking a deep breath. "I did see her as well, she is doing very well and like, Isabella misses…you" he said uncomfortably.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"When I saw her she greeted me as Isabella did" he said and I understood what he meant. Cordelia did not understand that the King was her father, she knew of course because I told her, but she was only 7 months she did not fully comprehend it. Thomas was around her all the time and with her brothers and sister, of course she would see him as a father figure.

"Oh" was all I said "she is young, Thomas she does not understand, are you mad?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, I am not mad I can understand why she would think so, it is just the King I worry about" he said rubbing his head.

"I do not think he would be very mad" I said slowly "after all he has more important things to worry about and she knows he is her father" I said and he kissed me lightly pulling away.

"Let us talk of other matters" he said now smiling.

"And what would that be?" I asked him as he took my hand leading me out the chamber "where are we going?" I asked excitement running threw me.

"Tis your birthday, I have a gift for you" he said smiling mysteriously.

"What did you get me?" I asked like an excited child.

"Katherine, it is a surprise" he said and I could not help, but pout. He brought me to his study "now close your eyes" he said and I did so holding tightly to his hand. "Alright now open them" when I did I saw a small Tweed Water Spaniel.

"Oh Thomas" I said as he placed the small puppy in my arms.

"I am told it is a boy" he said as I petted his shiny coat, he whimpered in my arms settling at last looking up at me, he was a tiny thing a with a shiny golden coat.

"He is adorable, but why a Tweed?" I asked looking up at him "tis not a very ladylike dog" I said looking to the small puppy in my arms.

"Yes well, he shall grow into a nice sized dog and I want a god to protect you when I am not around, Tweeds are commended for their courage and intelligence, it seemed the perfect choice" he said petting behind his ears.

"He is a hunting dog" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"He was breed to be a hunting dog yes, but now he is a guard dog for you, go on name him" I thought deeply looking down at the puppy in my arms his bright, warm eyes looking up at me.

"I shall call him Toni" I said smiling placing him on the floor where he immediately began sniffing around, but came back to me his front paws propping up on my legs.

"Well then, Mon Cher there are other gifts you must attend onto today" I nodded my attention on Toni, who ran around my legs.

"My Lord, the Duke of Norfolk asks for an audience with you and the Duchess" Lady Jane Seymour said and I looked up at Henry leaning down uncomfortably and picking the small dog up who lapped at my face.

"Very well, send him in and take the dog for a walk" she nodded and placed Toni in her arms.

"His name is Toni" I informed her and she nodded smiling lightly holding him as she left the room. I turned to Thomas, nervously looking up at him.

"Wiltshire" he growled storming into the room angrily I jumped closer to Thomas, as his evil eyes rested on me my hands flying to my stomach.

"Yes, Norfolk" he said calmly hooking his arm around my waist anchoring me to him.

"Your God dam wife and her meddling" he sneered his eyes aflame as he pointed his finger at me.

"What happened, Norfolk?" Thomas asked pushing me behind him protectively.

"Jane, has snuck away from Arundel to marry that Percy boy" he snapped and I forced myself to keep a straight face and not smile.

**You see that button? Kay I know ya do, if you press it and leave a comment it would make my day a thousand times better**


	54. Chapter 54

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-7 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Thomas Butler-3**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 2 months**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_December 16th 1518_

**Katherine Boleyn**

"If your daughter has run away I do not understand why you are here" Thomas said standing up a little straighter "if anything you should be out looking for her" he said and I kept my face emotionless.

"I would not be in this predicament if it was not for your wife" Norfolk snarled angrily "Jane, always did as she was told the longer she stayed in her services the more defiant she became" he growled. "For all I know she could have converted my daughter Catholic" at that comment, Thomas became more protective.

"I can assure you my wife does not worship the Catholic faith" he snarled stepping forward.

"Thomas, please" I said laying a hand on his shoulder, the last time I wanted was a fight.

"Yes, Thomas listen to your wife" Norfolk said sarcastically.

"I ask that you leave" Thomas, said his voice low and filled with venom.

"I do not see why your wife should be the exception to the law, we all know she is a faithful Catholic. Many have died supporting their faith, why is she still alive?"

"No Thomas!" I cried as he jumped forward. Flying fists and grunts of pain were all I saw and heard as I pressed my back against the wall. I forced myself to move at last running to the door "stop them, please" I told a guard and they quickly ran in breaking them apart. I knew I had to get away I could not be around this, terror ran deep within me.

I quickly picked my skirts up fleeing from the room and to library, I did not know why I chose the library it was just the first thing that came to mind.

I sat on one of the lone chairs hidden behind a bookshelf crying softly, Norfolk was just trying to scare me, he would not really question my life with the King of regards to my obvious distaste for the new religion. I do not know how long I was in there, but after a few minutes the tears had stopped.

"Katherine?" I heard Thomas's voice gently call into the small room, I did not say anything, but let out a small whimper which he must have heard for his footsteps now headed towards me. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?" he asked softly kneeling in front of my chair.

"Just sitting here" I said quietly not looking at him instead staring at the floor my chin resting on my knees.

"I can see that, what are you thinking?" he asked tipping my chin up meeting my eyes.

"Do you really think he would ask the King that, I know some people would vote for me to d-die and I do not want to" I said tears starting to form.

"The King would not kill you, the most that would happen is you would fined, I do not believe the King would have you killed you are the mother to his daughter and right now heir to the throne." he said lifting me up to sit down then laying me in his lap.

"When do you think we can go to Hatfield?" I asked laying my head in the crook of his neck taking a deep breath.

"I had the maids start packing" he said and I pulled away looking at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" I said in excitement.

"Yes, it is your birthday and so far it has been horrible" he said kissing me I smiled brightly "now, go ahead and get ready" he said and I stood up quickly going back to our bedchamber where I was dressed in a brown riding gown.

"Lady Wiltshire" Lady Elizabeth Seymour said and I turned to her.

"Yes" I said as her sister, Lady Jane finished tying my hair up in a modest bun.

"You have a guest" she said and my eyebrows rose nervously.

"Who?" I asked standing up.

"Lady Jane Howard now Percy" my eyes widened.

"Send her in" I said quickly dismissing Lady Jane.

"Lady Wiltshire" Jane said entering followed by her husband, Henry Percy.

"Jane, what were you thinking? Do you know what you have gotten yourself into? What you have gotten me into?" I said half in anger.

"I am so sorry, I never wanted anyone to get hurt especially you, but he wanted me to marry an older man from Ireland, My Lady, I could not" she said stepping forward.

"Jane, I know, but you do not understand the position you have put me in" I said taking her hands some of my anger disappearing.

"I never wanted you to get in trouble, I have come to ask for your forgiveness" she said looking deeply into my eyes, I stared passed to Henry Percy.

"Your father threatened my life, Jane, he is going to the King and report my disobedience against the Protestant faith. You know what could happen, I do care for you very much that is why I am telling you that I cannot see you right now, I do not want to say something I shall regret, and I cannot offer you forgiveness when my family is now put in this position. I wish all the happiness for you both, but please leave" I said looking into her eyes.

Tears fell from the blue orbs as she stepped back "I understand, I pray nothing happens to you or your family and promise to safe guard your secrets" she said bowing.

I nodded "where are you going, Jane?" I asked "I will not tell a soul" I added quickly.

"Henry, has relatives that are willing to take us in I believe they are in Suffolk" I nodded.

"Good, I shall see you sometimes in the future" I said and she bowed quickly leaving.

"Katherine, are you ready?" Thomas asked walking into the chamber a few minutes later.

"Yes, I am" I said taking his hand.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"Lady Jane, was here" I said not wanting to lie to him.

"What?" he said in shock.

"She wanted my forgiveness for the situation she has placed me in, I told her I could not offer it to her right now" I said as we walked to the carriage.

"Did she tell you where she and Percy are going?" he said helping me in.

"Yes, but I told her I would not tell, she is going to keep my secrets and I her location, please Thomas, do not make me tell" he nodded.

"Alright" he said kissing my head laying some blankets on my lap as the carriage set off for Hatfield.

_December 17th__ 1518_

The trip was long and boring I spent most of my time catching up on sleep or talking with Thomas, about plans for the baby once it arrived.

"Mon Cher, we are here" Thomas, said at last and I peered out the window seeing Hatfield come into view.

"When can I see them!" I asked in excitement and he pulled me against him kissing my head.

"Right now" he said as the carriage stopped.

He helped me out and quickly brought me inside the warm Palace "MAMA!" I heard and Isabella ran towards me I leaned down in my knees pulling her close to me.

"Oh my little girl how I missed you" I said kissing her head taking a good look at her. Her blue eyes were bright with happiness her tanned skin almost glowing and her ebony curls which have grown down her back bouncing merrily.

"I miss you too mama" she said holding around my neck tightly.

"Come here, Isabella let your mother breath" Thomas, said picking her up and I stood up dusting my dress off looking at her in her fathers arms.

"Mama, does this mean I go back home with you?" she asked and I smiled sadly.

"No baby, but I am staying here for a while" I said leaning up to kiss her head.

"How long?" she asked curiously.

"I do not know, till after Christmas I think" I said petting her cheek.

"Lady Wiltshire" I heard Lady Ashley said and turned to see her holding a smiling Cordelia in her arms.

"Ma" she cried extending her arms and I looked at Thomas, desperation in my eyes.

"Only for a few minutes" he said and I took her into my arms.

"Hi sweetheart" I said kissing her head "did you miss mama?" I asked and she nodded her hair a golden copper was tied back out of her face and went down to the middle of her back. "Well I missed you too, you, Isabella and Tom very much" I said kissing her again not wanting to let her go.

"Tom sick" Isabella said sadly and I nodded.

"From what I hear he is getting better" I said and she smiled.

"How about you and Cordelia go make sure everything is ready for mama and I and we shall visit Tom" Thomas, finally said placing her on the ground.

"Alright papa" she said and I gave Cordelia over to Lady Ashley who took Isabella's hand leading them away. I walked quickly to Tom's chambers opening the door quickly and going to his bed.

"Mama" he said his voice sleepy.

"Oh my baby boy, you worried so much" I said kissing his head sitting up on his bed hovering over him protectively.

"I sorry" he said reaching up and touching my face.

"I know baby, but you are better now, right?" I asked and he nodded yawning wrapping his tiny arms around my middle trying to pull me closer. I laid down next to him and he curled into me "are you still tired?" I whispered petting his head.

"A little" he said laying his head against my chest holding the bodice of my gown securely.

"Well then sleep, I promise I am not leaving Hatfield for a while, and when you get a bit better I shall take you home to Hever or Dover, whatever papa decides" I said and he nodded closing his eyes. I stared down at my son a feeling of sadness coming over me, I hated seeing him sick and weak I would give anything to change places if it meant not harming the child within me.

"Katherine, he is asleep there is not much more you can do" Thomas, said after 20 minutes, but Tom's hold had not decreased on my middle and bodice.

"I know, but I cannot leave him" I said in content staring down at his face pushing some of his blonde hair from his face.

"Isabella and Cordelia still want to see you" he said and I started to move, but Tom whimper.

"Mama, no leave" he cried softly and I looked to Thomas.

"I cannot leave him" I said sadly and he nodded leaning down kissing my head.

"Okay I will be back later" he said and I agreed silently looking back down to Tom who was sleeping peacefully, holding onto me with a tight grip. Once Thomas left I picked Tom up pulling him into my lap wrapping the blankets around him.

"Mama, the baby in your tummy a boy?" he whispered half awake.

"I do not know, why?" I asked my thumb running over his cheek.

"Cause I want a little brother, Mary, Isabella and Cordelia all have each other, I want someone to play with now too" I smiled laughing quietly.

"Well then, I shall hope this child is a boy for you" I said quietly kissing his forehead.

"What happened to, Mary?" he asked and I looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about sweetheart?" I asked as he lay his head against my chest his tiny hand holding into a cross around my neck.

"She was supposed to come with, Catherine and Henry, but she never did" he said and I sighed.

"Mary, got Anne mad by marrying a man that the Queen did not want her to, she will be away for a while, but if it pleases you I will talk to papa so you can see her" I said looking down into his tiny face. "Tom, if you are tired go to sleep, your sisters still want to see me as well" I said to the small child in my arms.

"You promise to come back" he asked looking up into my eyes.

"Yes I promise" I said laying him down kissing his head tucking him in.

"Can you sleep with me tonight, I get scared when I am alone" he said his hand holding tightly to a ebony curl.

"I will ask papa, but I am certain he will say yes, now sleep mi bebe" I said untangling his hand from my hair and blowing out the candles.

"I thought you would never be able to get away" Thomas, said as I walked into our room Isabella, and Cordelia, playing happily on the floor by the fire, under the care of maids of course.

"He missed me tis all" I said taking a seat Isabella ran over as Cordelia stood unsuccessful before deciding it was easier crawling over once over she stood up leaning on my knees. "Thomas, he asked that I sleep with him tonight" I said carefully "he is scared, may I?" I asked meeting his eyes.

"Take the girls, Lady Ashley" he said sitting up in his chairs, I kissed each of their heads as she helped them from the room.

"He is still a little sick, Katherine" Thomas said leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"I know, and he wants his mother, please" I said and he beckoned me over to sit on his lap and I did so.

"You are putting me in a position I do not wish to be in" he said cupping my cheek.

"I know, but please my baby needs me" I pleaded leaning down to kiss him.

"Fine, but just tonight" he said and I let out a laugh kissing him again.

"Oh thank you Thomas, thank you so much" I said and he let out a small laugh.

"You are very welcome" he said bringing me to my feet "now, go spend time with Isabella and Cordelia, there is a few hours left till bedtime and I know they wanted to spend time with you" I nodded hugging me.

"I shall see you before I go to sleep" I said and he nodded with a sigh as I walked away.

"You Highness" I said entering the nursery seeing, Elizabeth.

"Grandma Katherine!" she said in excitement and I looked at her with a bit of shocked, this was the first time she had addressed me as her grandmother. I was at best her step grandmother.

"Princess Elizabeth" I said as she stood in front of me next to Isabella.

"Wanna play?" she asked and Isabella looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, I would love too" I said laying a hand on my stomach.

"We have some dolls" Isabella said as I carefully sat down next to them.

"They are very pretty, like both of you" I said and they giggled.

"Cordelia, come here" I coaxed as she sat across the floor playing by herself. She saw me and smiled quickly crawling over to my lap.

I spent the rest of the day playing with Elizabeth, Isabella and Cordelia to which they all had much fun. "It is time for bed" I told them at last as Cordelia yawned.

"But Mama, I do not want to go to sleep" Isabella groaned as I helped her to her feet.

"Isabella, be a good girl for mama please" I said kissing her head and sending her away with a maid. "Night love" I said kissing Cordelia's head and giving her to Lady Ashley.

I then looked the Princess Elizabeth, who stood in front of me "night grandma Katherine" she said hugging my legs. I looked down at her in shock for a moment before leaning down and hugging her.

"Goodnight Elizabeth" I said placing a gentle kiss upon her head sending her with her governance.

I walked back to my chambers to find Thomas, working hard working on papers "I suspect you have come to say goodnight" he said not looking up. I walked up to his desk looking over his shoulder to see the King's scrawl, but he quickly put the paper away so I could not read it.

"Yes, what did the King want?" I asked and he turned around looking up at me.

"Nothing, just matters of state, goodnight sweetheart" he said laying a kiss upon my forehead.

"Goodnight, I love you" I said staring up at him.

"I love you too, now go to Tom, I know he has been asking for you" I smiled and departed quickly. I was dressed for bed and crawled under the covers, Tom cuddling into me.

"I love you mama" he said sleepily.

"I love you too, so very much" I said taking a deep breath kissing his head and falling into blissful sleep.

**So, I hoped you liked the chapter lol please review **


	55. Chapter 55

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-7 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Thomas Butler-3**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 2 months**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_December, 18, 1518_

When morning broke, Tom was still asleep and I carefully pulled myself from him getting dressed in a burgundy gown.

"Lady Wiltshire!" I heard and turned to see Lady Jane Seymour running to me.

"What is it, Lady Seymour" I said taking her hands as she made it to me.

"I do not know, but the King's guards are here and they have gone to your chambers" my eyes widened and fear raced threw me, _has something happened to Anne? _I thought quickly going to my chambers.

"Thomas?" I asked wearily walking in to see him talking with the head guard, his face full of worry.

"Katherine" he said his eyes widening "can I have a moment to talk to her?" he said to the guard who nodded walking out with the others.

"What is going on?" I said as he walked towards me resting his hands on the small bump on my stomach.

"I want you to listen to me and not panic, alright?" he said and I looked from the door to him.

"Tell me" I said and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Norfolk, did go to the King" he said slowly and my breathing grew shallow "he did so publicly telling of your disobedience, it is only going to be for a few weeks or a month at best, but you are being sent to the Tower. You will be lodged in chamber suitable for a Princess and no harm will come to you" he said but I heard none of it.

"I am being sent to the Tower…" I said my head growing light as I fell, he held me up.

"It is going to be alright" he soothed as tears started to fall and fear raced threw my heart.

"Por favor no permita que me tomen" I whimpered holding him tightly.

_Please do not let them take me_

"It is alright, I promise it will be alright I shall visit everyday the King said no harm shall come to you, but he must punish you" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"My Lord, we must take her now" the guard said opening the door.

"Calm down for the baby" he said kissing my head "I will help her to the carriage" he said taking a step forward, but I fell "I have you" he whispered picking me up cradling me to him.

He carried me out to the carriage and I held tightly as he placed me in "no, please Thomas, I promise to never even bring religion up again, please just do not let them take me" I sobbed in fear.

He cupped my cheek his eyes troubled "be good and just go with them, sweetheart take care of the child" he said kissing me deeply laying a hand on my stomach. He looked into my wide terrified blue eyes a moment longer before shutting the door.

"No, Thomas!" I cried trying to open the door, but the guard grabbed my hand pulling me back into my seat gently.

"Lady Wiltshire, I have no desire to do this, but can you please make this easier for all of us and for your child by staying calm and sitting back" he said holding me against the seat.

I was sat in between two guards with a maid across from me, one that I did not know. I cried silently holding my stomach protectively "how far along are you?" the maid asked hesitantly, I looked up at her.

"Three months" I whispered and she smiled lightly.

Conversation ended there, there was not much you could say. The trip took a few days, but soon the carriage pulled up to the Tower of London.

_December, 21st__, 1518_

"Lady Wiltshire, if you may" the guard said extending his hand I held back the tears holding my head up one hand on my stomach as I took his hand stepping out from the carriage.

"My Lady" the constable, Sir William Kingston said bowing "please, follow me" I nodded pulling the cloak tighter as the maid followed me into the Tower and up the stairs. "The Queen has allowed you to stay in the Queen's house for your stay".

"I send my sincere appreciation to the Queen" I said quietly as he led me threw the dark halls to where I would be imprisoned.

"If you need anything, madam, you need only ask, more ladies are being sent to attend onto you and your husband is sending the rest of your things" I, again nodded.

"I thank you, Sir William" I said and he bowed shutting the door, it locked with a click "I wish to be alone" I said to the maid, who's named I had yet to learn.

"Yes, Lady Wiltshire" she said quickly leaving.

Once she was gone I let the tears fall slowly allowing myself to rest on the floor, Henry said a lot of things that he went back on, was promising me my life going to be like every other time. No, he could not kill me just yet, I was pregnant the people would never stand for a pregnant women to be executed.

Hours went by before I pulled myself up going to the bed wrapping my arms around myself thinking of all my children and what Thomas, would tell Isabella, Tom, and Cordelia about my disappearance.

"My Lady, supper is served" the maid said and though I was not hungry I knew it would be best for the child inside me.

"Thank you, Lady?" I said standing up pushing stray tears away.

"Lady Maud Parr, Your Grace" she said bowing lowly.

"Thank you, Lady Parr" I said going to the small table and forcing myself to eat, once finished she cleaned the table and went to the fireplace to stoke the fire as I sat down. "Have you any children, Lady Parr?" I asked and she looked up surprised.

"Yes, a son and two daughters" she said meeting my eyes.

"And their ages?" I asked, I needed someone to talk to, someone who could help me forget where I was.

"William is six years, Catherine five and my youngest, Anne who is four" she said counting all of her children carefully "though, I am now a widow after my husbands death last year" I motioned for her to sit across from me and she did so.

"Have you no mind to remarry?" I asked curiously and she shook her head with a smile.

"No, I would not jeopardize my children's inheritance, I am content with widowhood" I nodded thinking of my own children.

"I have five of my own, as you must know" I said whispering the ending.

"Yes, the Princess Mary, Lady Isabella, Sir Thomas, Lady Cordelia and a stepson, George Boleyn" she said Cordelia's name with hesitation and I could understand why.

"They are all very sweet, Tom has just gotten over being very ill I was visiting him when I was taken here" I said my breath causing frost in the air. "I had only spent a day with him….he and the others missed me so much" I whimpered quickly looking up before tears could fall.

"Being separated from your children is the worst, especially when they are sick" she said quietly and uncomfortably.

"I do not wish to burden you with my thoughts, Lady Parr, you may leave" I said after a few minutes and she stood up bowing.

"Your thoughts are not a burden, My Lady" she said before leaving.

I looked back into the fire fear inhabiting my soul as I thought of what was to come, I placed my hands on my stomach taking a deep breath staring around at my new home.

I could not sleep that night, it was the first time in a while I had not had, Thomas by my side and fear laced my eyelids as I woke every few moments. I knew who was in this Tower, and who had been here.

**Thomas Boleyn**

"But, mama said…" Isabella whined in tears at being told of her mothers sudden departure.

"I know, but mama did not know she had to leave" I said holding her closely in my arms.

"Where did she go?" she whimpered, her eyes wide with tears reminding me of her mother.

"Isabella, do you remember your mother teaching you of the Catholic faith even though papa said no?" I asked and she looked down to the ground nodding. "Well, the King is very upset with her right now so she has been sent to the Tower, only for a short time, but she will not be allowed to come home soon and I am sire the King will let you visit her." I said petting her cheek, Cordelia sat on the floor ahead of me as she grabbed my leg holding herself up.

"Ma?" she questioned looking up at me with bright blue eyes, I hesitated before leaning down and picking her up as well.

"She will be home soon" I said as she gripped my jacket staring at me curiously _I hope_ I added in my mind.

**King Henry VIII**

"Henry, how long are you going to keep her in the Tower? You know she must be terrified now" Anne said laying in bed both hands on her stomach.

"I do not know, she disobeyed me, Anne she must be punished" I said sitting down next to her taking her hands into mine. "I have already assured her and the Duke in a letter she will not be harmed" I added looking into her eyes.

"It does not matter she is in the Tower, it does not matter if you assure her she is still scared and pregnant, Henry" she said her voice soft, but holding a hardness to it I had only heard a few times.

"If it makes you feel better I shall personally go and assure her that all is well" I said with a sigh and she smiled lightly.

"I think it would make things better, please Henry, just do not keep her in for long Christmas is coming and her children I know would miss her greatly.

"Anne, it is not about what her children want, she disobeyed her King on many occasions" I said getting tired of the topic.

"My father has assured you that she has finally submitted when he threatened to take the children away from her, you know, Katherine loves him, if she feared that he would take her children away and leave her she would submit to anything." Anne said as I stood up walking away from her.

"Enough!" I growled "she will stay in the Tower till after your child is born and after hers as well, in June after her child we shall then see if she has really given up her Catholic views then she will be released" I said ending the conversation.

"Yes, Henry" she said rubbing her stomach "can her children at least visit her, after all Christmas is soon and I know they would like to see their mother" Anne said and I sighed thinking it over.

"She may see her children in the Tower, of course" I said taking Anne's small white hand into my own large one.

"Tell her you are not sentencing her to death, do not worry her to lose the child" she said worry in her tone.

"If you want me too sweetheart, I shall" I said kissing her head "we are close to the Tower I shall go now" she nodded smiling.

"I love you, Henry" she said as I walked out the door.

"I love you too, Anne"

I mounted my horse secretly with only a few guards, I did not want to make a big thing out of going to the Tower, many already questioned if the child she carried was mine and I knew it hurt her.

"I have come to see the Duchess of Wiltshire" I told the constable.

"Yes, Your Majesty I believe she is still awake, she has been in great distress" I nodded feeling slightly guilty.

"You may leave" I said at her door before opening it.

"I said I did not want to be bothered" her small voice said from a chair before the fire.

"I am the King, I can bother you if I wish" I said startling her in the silent chamber.

"Oh" she said standing up pulling her robe tighter around her, the small protrusion from her gown signaling the life growing within her.

"I have come to speak with you" I said stepping forward warming my hands by the fire.

"About what?" she said nervously sitting back down a hand on her stomach.

"The reason you are in the Tower, and your stay" she sucked in air.

"Are you going to sentence me to death?" she said hollowly, but a trace of fear lacing her word. I looked back at her as she sat in the chair, her dark ebony curls falling around her shoulders casting a shadow against her worried expression.

"I can assure you that you are not being sentenced to death, but I cannot have you s openly defiant, Katherine" I said turning to face her.

"Thomas, has already told me that he would take the children from me" she said and I knelt in front of her.

"Yes he told me, but you must be punished you will stay in the Tower till June, after you give birth" her eyes widened and tears formed.

"Please, do not keep me from my children, please Henry, I-I have submitted I swear-" she could not speak anymore as she burst into tears.

"Calm down, for your child" I said rubbing her back "I cannot show leniency on you it would not be fair, but I swear on our daughters life I would not harm you in anyway" her sobs grew controlled as she wiped the tears away.

"But my children, please do not make me stay here, put me under house arrest anything but this!" she said her tear-filled blue eyes looking into my own.

"I will think about it, but for now just stay calm you have my word that no harm will come to you" I said standing up laying a hand on her shoulder staring around the medium sized room. "I will make sure your accommodations are indeed well, never fear Katherine" she nodded, but it did not stop the tears.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty" she said as I walked towards the door I stopped looking back hesitantly.

"Goodbye, Katherine" I said shutting the door behind me looking at the constable. "Her Grace, must be cared for considerably she will not be executed and in no way think so" I said and he nodded.

"Of course, Your Majesty, I will make sure her stay in the Tower will be comfortably in every way possible" I nodded leaving the Tower hesitantly.


	56. Chapter 56

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-11 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Thomas Butler-3**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 4 months**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_February 14th__ 1519_

I have been in the Tower 2 months now it has been a miserable time thought the King did everything possible to see I was comfortable. I am now 5 months pregnant my stomach has grown considerably, Thomas visits with the children when ever he could, but he does not like bringing them to the Tower, I understood, but missed them very much. I did not get to see, Mary I guessed that was a part of my punishment too. Anne was now 9 months and I waited each day for the news she had given birth, maybe then, Henry would let me go regardless of what it is.

"Katherine!" Thomas said opening the door walking in with a large smile upon his face.

"Thomas! I have not seen you in two weeks, why?" I said standing up from in front of the fire a hand over my stomach as he came over to me.

"Anne, has given birth!" he said a smile on his face, I knew it was to happen soon, but as the words left his mouth it did not seem possible.

"What did she have?" I asked grabbing onto his jacket as he pulled me close fear and hope running wildly in my veins.

"A boy, a healthy baby boy, they have named him Prince Edward" I let out a laugh as he kissed me soundly.

"Do I get to leave now, I mean the Tower? I do not want to stay here any longer" I said looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Anne wants you at the christening" I laughed tears falling from my eyes "why are you crying?" he asked tipping my chin up.

"Because I am happy, I hate being here I never want to come back" I said meaning every word and he smiled.

"Well, just do as I say and I promise you that you will never have too" he said kissing me again petting my cheek, I nodded.

"I promise I will" I said obediently and eagerly.

"The carriage is waiting I have had some of your things sent to Court we may leave now" I smiled happily as he held my arm wrapping a cloak around my shoulders leading me out of the Tower.

I breathed in the fresh air closing my eyes taking a deep breath as he helped me into the carriage.

She had a boy. A son. Henry will never bother us again.

It all seemed surreal and almost like a dream and I prayed in would not be, I knew it would be difficult, but in my heart I would always be a faithful Catholic, but outwards I must prove myself for I could not leave my children again like that.

"Ma Cherie, are you alright?" he asked as I lay my hands on my stomach.

"I am, it is just feels to good to be true, how is Anne?" I said looking up at him.

"It was a long birth and she was very tired" he said nervously "the doctors think she will be alright though" I nodded suddenly worrying for Anne's health.

It was a two hour ride to the Palace where I was brought to our chamber and dressed in a crimson satin dress with ermine trimming and hair curled and tied up. It felt amazing knowing I could walk out of this chamber, there was nothing keeping me here but my own free will.

"Ma Cherie, are you ready?" Thomas, asked opening the door cautiously.

"Yes, I am" I said taking his hand as he led me out I looked around at the Court watching the celebrations.

"Mama! Mama!" I heard as, Mary ran towards me a large smile on her face, she has grown much in the last two months "I have a baby brother!" she said in excitement.

"I know" I said smiling down at her and she reached up placing her hands on my stomach.

"What is in here?" she asked curiously and I laughed.

"I do not know, sweetheart in four more months we shall find out" I said placing my hands over hers.

"Wiltshire" I heard and chills ran threw my spine as I pulled, Mary closer.

"What do you want, Norfolk?" Thomas demanded angrily.

"I did not think the Duchess was allowed out of the Tower till June" he said coldly looking at me "I know there was many pensioning for her death" my blood ran cold as I heard, Mary whimper.

"Mama die?" she said tears welling in her eyes I quickly leaned down, which was difficult thanks to the 5 month belly I had grown.

"No, mama is not going to die" I said petting her cheek and wiping tears away from her blue eyes.

"My birthday soon I no want you to die" she said wrapping her arms around my neck crying heavily.

"I am not going anywhere I promise" I said rubbing her back.

"You have overstepped your boundaries, Norfolk" Thomas hissed "you have made the Princess upset and caused my wife a fright, get away" I looked up to see, Norfolk stand for a minute more before leaving.

"Do not cry, Mary I am not going anywhere that man just said that to get your stepfather and I upset" I said pulling away and looking at her.

"You not leaving me?" she asked whimpering.

"No, I am not, come let us go visit your little brother" I stood up taking her hand and she held tightly to me as I led her down the hallway to the Queen's chambers.

"What is wrong with, Mary?" Henry asked as we entered, her eyes still red from crying.

"Norfolk, said that there were people pensioning for my death in front of her and she grew upset thinking I was to die" I said quietly a hand over my stomach in fear.

"Mary" he said coaxing her and she quickly ran into her fathers arm "did the man really say that?" he asked and she nodded.

"I no want mama to die, I miss her a lot and love her why does she have to die?" she asked tears starting to form again.

"Mama's not going to die, she is perfectly fine, right?" She nodded looking over to me "then there is nothing else to worry about" he said placing her on her feet.

"We go see, Edward now?" she asked wiping her eyes looking up at me.

"If your father permits of course" I said and he nodded allowing us into the Queen's bedchamber where, Anne lay holding a small infant. I quickly noted how pale and sickly she looked and grew nervous.

"Come look, Mary" she said upon seeing us and Thomas helped her onto the bed as she crawled hesitantly to her stepmothers side.

"Elizabeth, is being brought now" Henry said as she looked up.

"Mama look" Mary said and I walked over my eyes peering down to a healthy looking infant who looked like, Henry's side very much.

"He is very handsome" I said and she smiled petting his cheek.

"He is going to be a good King, I just know it" Anne said her voice hollow and airy.

"I am sure he will" I said stepping back as the Princess Elizabeth was brought in to see her mother.

"Katherine, we should go" Thomas said and I nodded.

"Thomas" Henry said stopping us "do not worry about, Norfolk I will take care of him" he said dismissing us.

As we walked out I could not help but worry for Anne, she looked so ill and I prayed it was only the tiredness from birth making her that way. "Can we go for a walk in the gardens? I always did like them at Greenwich" I said and he nodded.

"Lady Seymour, get our cloaks" she nodded and returned within minutes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as we walked threw the rows of flowers leading into a small maze of tall hedges.

"I am fine, it is nothing to worry yourself about" he said patting my hand and I bit my lip looking up at him.

"I wish you would talk with me, I know it would help" I said quietly.

"I am just worried for, Anne" he said looking straight ahead "it was a long birth" he said and I grew curious.

"How long did it take?" I asked squeezing his hand.

"Two days and three nights, at one point we did not think she would be able to make it" I gasped.

"Oh my" I said, a labor that took that long would cause even the most healthy of women to grow ill.

"Let us not speak of it, Tom, Isabella and Cordelia should be here and I know they missed you very dearly" he said walking back towards the Palace. He was just as nervous for her health as I was.

"Thomas, I know now might not be the most best time, but what of, Mary?" I asked and he hesitated for a moment.

"Your right, now is not the best time" he said ending that conversation before it even had the chance to get started.

I heard shrieks and the next thing I knew tiny arms wrapped around my legs "mama I missed you!" they chanted with other things I could not understand.

"Calm down" Thomas said and they quickly pulled away staring up at me, all except for Cordelia who hung off my skirts her copper curls I noted have grown longer and her taller.

"I have missed you too" I said smiling down at them.

"Your tummy bigger!" Tom said staring up in wonder.

"Yes, I am 5 months pregnant, Tom" I said and he turned his head "the baby will come sometimes in June" I said and he still looked confused.

"Do you know what it is?" Isabella asked curiously.

"No, like I said before we will not know until it is born" I said patiently, I knew they would not stop asking until its birth.

"Are you going to have more?" Tom asked, that was a question no one has asked and I jumped just the slightest looking down to her.

"That I do not know, sweetheart" I said and she nodded looking down.

"Can Mary, come back to now?" Isabella asked quickly speaking of her older sister and my eyes flickered to, Thomas.

"That is not for us to decide" he said laying a hand on my stomach as I hid a yawn "your mother is tired let her go rest" he said and I stared to protest "Katherine!" he said in warning and Isabella giggled.

"Mama got yelled at" she whispered loudly to, Tom.

"Yes, and you will too if you are a bad girl" I said kissing her head she looked up at me with a smile.

"I good girl" she said innocently.

"Maa" Cordelia finally said making her presence known, I leaned down kissing her copper hair.

"I missed you too, Cordelia and I promise to spend time with all of you, but it seems I must go lay down now" I said kissing Tom's head as well as Thomas pushed me along.

"Night, night mama" they all said as Lady Ashley picked Cordelia up before she could fall.

"Rest for a while, I shall wake you up soon" Thomas said kissing my forehead.

"Very well" I said as, Lady Seymour helped me out of the gown and I lay down not realizing how tired I was till I fell asleep.


	57. Chapter 57

**I changed Jane Parkers date of birth from 1505 to 1512 and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while my internet crashed and I just got it back.**

**Ages-**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-2**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Anne Boleyn- 17**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-11 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Thomas Butler-3**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 4 months**

**Jane Parker-7**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_February 15__th__ 1519_

"How is she?" I asked Thomas as the morning sun came threw the window it was quiet though the Palace was bustling with the arrival of a Prince and my daughter, the Princess Mary's birthday which was in only a few days.

"Anne?" he questioned laying a hand upon my stomach tracing a light pattern as my head lay on his chest the morning so peaceful both of us wishing we could stay in bed.

"Yes" I answered and he took a deep breath holding me close.

"She is a little ill, but the doctors feel she will get better" he said and I took a nervous breath.

"What about Mary, have you even mentioned her I hear she is now pregnant with her and her husbands first child" I heard his teeth grind in annoyance, but I was not going to forget about my eldest stepchild I would do everything in my power to help her.

"There are more important things to worry about" he said finally resting his palm against my stomach and I looked up into his eyes.

"I am fine, and you say Anne is fine as well, what could be more important then your own daughter?" I said trying to sit up, but he held me against him. "Thomas, she is pregnant and I know for a fact she is getting no finical support she could be living out in the streets soon. You worry about her destroying Anne's image but why not just give the Stafford boy a title it would be better then the Queen of England's sister living on the streets" I said hoping to speak reason.

"It is not mine or Anne's choice to give him a title, Ma Cherie is up to the King" he breathed. "King Francis, is set to arrive in England next month, he will stay till April then return home, also Sir Francis is visiting the Palace this week and is bringing his children. The King has told me he is giving him the title Duke of Pembroke" I bite my lip at the sudden change of subject.

"That is….good I guess" I said looking at my stomach both hands placed over it as if to protect the child inside.

"What is it" he asked petting my cheek lifting my face to look up at his.

"When he is a Duke he shall have his own household and be sent away" I said tears welling in my eyes, I hated thinking my son would be far away from he, I hated it when he was in the Princesses household for I never really get to see him or his sister, Isabella.

"No, I will not send him away yet, Katherine he is still young and loves you too much to be sent away on his own" he said kissing my head "George, is also arriving at Court today he is being upgraded to the Duke of Rochford and is betrothed to Lady Jane Parker"

"It seems you have everything in order" I said quietly, all my children were already sold to different marriages and most where not even able passed their second year.

"I made sure they had the best possible marriages, Isabella is going to be the Countess of Ormond, and both George and Tom Duke's in their own right" he said, but I do not believe he understood the pain that a mother feels when their child is already sold away to different men and ranks.

"That is not the point Thomas, they are my children and it feels like you have already sold them to people I barely even know" I said pulling away and sitting up on the bed my back to him.

"What did you expect?" he said following me as I got out of bed as I pulled my robe on pulling my hair to one side. "The King has even…" he stopped himself and I whipped around looking at him.

"The King has what? Tell me Thomas" I demanded curiously.

He took a deep breath rubbing his head "it is said that he has already chosen a husband for Cordelia, but has not released the name" I took a long shaky breath staring down at my stomach.

"I must get ready now" I has after a few moments he kissed my head leaving probably to visit Anne. I was dressed in a black and scarlet maternity gown my hair was tied atop my head with a French Hood once finished I went to find Thomas who I knew was probably with Anne.

"Your Grace, your husband the Duke requires your presence in the Queen's chambers" Lady Seymour said nervously I nodded going as quickly as I could to the Queen's chambers a hand over my stomach.

"Thomas, what is it?" I asked when I entered the presence chamber his face held worry as he met my eyes then became a mask of calm.

"Anne has fallen gravely ill" he said quietly and I gasped holding my stomach tighter "a messenger has been sent to the King to inform him" he said quietly and I covered my mouth in horror.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked in worry taking his hand.

"They say it is childbed fever" he said monotone and I gasped unbelievingly.

"May I see her?" I said one hand holding my stomach the other his hand.

"Tis not contagious, so yes you may just do not upset her any" I nodded walking threw the large doors leading to the bedchamber.

"Your Majesty" I said bowing then going to her bedside taking a wet cloth from a maid and dabbing Anne's forehead.

"Lady Stepmother, how is my son, how is Prince Edward?" she said taking a deep weak breath.

"He is a picture of health and Mary and Elizabeth just adore him you must get better so you can see him too" I said smiling encouragingly.

"We both know I shall not, but I thank you anyway" she said smiling lightly I brushed some of her black hair from her face. "There is something I need you to do for me" she said taking a shaky breath trying to sit up but failed. "Your dismissed" she said to the maids as I helped her sit up.

"What is it Anne?" I asked quietly sitting down next to her again.

"We both know I am to die, I need you to watch my children for me when Henry marries next it will not be like it was with us, I have a son that their's could never pass" she said looking deeply into my eyes. "Protect them" she said taking a hold of my hand "and before I go I shall talk to Henry of my sister, Mary" I felt tears in my eyes as I quickly looked down.

"Your Majesty should not speak of such things" I said meaning her death but she only laughed as if we were talking of weather.

"Will you protect and watch over my children from anyone who tries to bring them down? Edward will make a great King I just know it" she said dreamily ending with a cough I looked up forcing the tears not to fall.

"I will watch them as if they were my own" I said squeezing her hand gently looking back into her eyes when the door opened.

"Anne!" Henry said and I quickly stood up bowing.

"Your Majesty" I said to him then looked to Anne who coughed.

"You may leave, and thank you" she said meeting my eyes I swallowed hard nodded.

"Your welcome Majesty" I said leaving to be with Thomas.

**King Henry Tudor**

I watched as Katherine left my eyes then turning to my sick wife "Anne darling they said you were sick" I said going to her side and helping her lay back down.

"Yes I know, I have contracted childbed fever" her voice was weak barely above a whisper sending chills threw my spine.

"No, you shall get better our son needs you" I said kissing her head, her face was so pale.

"Henry please just do me a few favors" she said and I looked down at her.

"Anything my love" I said holding her hand tightly in my large one.

"Leave Katherine be, she is happy with my father and after everything she deserves that" I nodded and she went on "and my sister Mary, I was wrong to send her away in poverty help her please" I again nodded not knowing what to say.

"You speak as if to die" I said cupping her cheek looking at her with worried eyes.

"I love you Henry" was all she said her eyes half closed.

"Our children need their mother Anne, you cannot go" I said feeling the tears falling down my cheeks.

"I have made Katherine promise to watch them as if they were her own, there is nothing to fear" she said her voice growing weaker.

"Sleep Anne, you need it" I said kissing her lips softly and she nodded closing her blue eyes.

I walked out of the room to see Wiltshire holding Katherine close both looking to me as I left the room. There was a long eerie silence in which no one said anything.

"Henry" Katherine started but I did not let her finish.

"I shall visit my children for the rest of the day" I said quickly and she nodded both her and Wiltshire bowing as I left to the nursery.

God would not take Anne from me so soon after she has given me the son she has promised, she has so much to live for and is such a good mother that I could not imagine her not being there for Edward and Elizabeth as they grew. She has made Katherine promise to watch them and me promise to leave her be I would honor her request, I knew she wanted both our children to have a good motherfigure in their life and did not trust any women I made Queen. And I knew why, why would a women with her own ambition love Edward to her fullest when he was the reason her son could not be King.

"Your Majesty" I heard Cromwell ask his voice quiet as I watched my children play.

"Lord Cromwell" I said keeping my eyes on Mary and Elizabeth as they played with Isabella and Tom, Edward was in the next room being carefully taken care of.

"Your Majesty, I do not know the best way to tell you this, but Her Majesty Queen Anne has died" his words made everything final as I looked down to Elizabeth who was lost her mother and did now even know it.

"Get everything together Cromwell" I said my voice sounding empty.

"Yes Your Majesty" he said leaving.

"Papa, what wrong?" Mary asked tugging on my coat I had not even noticed she was in front of me.

"You remember when me and mama talked about God?" I asked her kneeling in front of her.

"Yes" she said quietly and nervously her eyes downcast "did mama die?" she said tears welling in her eyes.

"No, mama did not die" I said picking her up holding her.

"But Anne went to be with the angels" I said and her eyes widened looking to Elizabeth.

"Beth have no mama?" she said in worry.

"No, she has a mama she just went to live with the angels" I said holding her tightly "Anne made sure that mama was going to take care of Elizabeth and Edward, but I need you to be a big girl and not tell them anything" she nodded hugging around my neck.

"Love you papa" she said kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Mary" I placed her on the ground and she went back to her sisters.

I looked at Elizabeth how was I supposed to tell a one year hold their mother died?


	58. Chapter 58

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-11 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Thomas Butler-3**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 4 months**

**Jane Parker-7**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katherine Boleyn**

_February 21st__ 1519_

Anne was only 17 when she had died and still very young, Henry was not taking her death well after visiting with the children for a bit he went into his room and refuses to see anyone. From what I guess he has not told Elizabeth of her mothers death.

Mary had three and was confused when there was no birthday party in her honor, she knew that Anne has left but did not understand the circumstances so had spent the day with her buying her pretty gifts and trinkets. Thomas allowed me to have the dog he had got me for my birthday, Toni brought to Court and the children loved playing with him. He was slowly getting bigger he looked as if he would be a big dog.

"Katherine, what in the hell are you thinking?" Thomas hissed yanking me against his after telling him I was to demand an audience with the King.

"I am thinking about the children" I snapped pulling away laying a hand on my stomach "Elizabeth, still needs to know I do not want a maid telling her and throwing her into a fit" I said and then looked down my words softer. "I promised Anne I would look after them" I said meeting his eyes.

"I know, but the King is very upset now" he said laying a light kiss on my hand I leaned into him kissing him as lightly.

"You are too" I whispered, as much as he tried to seem strong I could see it in his eyes, twas not an easy thing ones child dying.

"I do not want you gone too long" he said at last releasing me from his grip.

"I will not be" I said kissing him once more I went to the King's chambers "let me pass" I said to the guards and they hesitated "it is about the King's children" I snapped at their lack of response. Finally I pushed passed them neither one wanting to drag me away. The room was dark only two candles flickering dimly he sat in a chair hunched over a desk I lay a hand on my stomach as I felt the child in me move to one side. "Henry" I said gaining his attention, he whipped around glaring at me.

"I said no one was allowed in" he hissed and I jumped at his cold tone.

"Henry please…" I said bravely taking a step forward as he stood up, he was dressed in black his clothes loose and ragged.

"I do not wish to see anyone!" he snapped slamming his fist down I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"You are not the only one hurt Henry, we all miss her, but you need to come out now, Mary and Elizabeth have been asking for you" I said gently and he was suddenly in front of me glaring down.

"You never cared for her, you hated her" he hissed grabbing my shoulders roughly, I squeaked in fear looking up at his blood shot eyes.

"True we had our differences, but we both overcame them Henry…..please let me go" I said whimpering the ending as his grip grew tighter.

"She died because of you, because you always made her so upset" he growled shoving me back into a chair I let out a cry holding my stomach protectively, eyes pricking with tears at his accusation.

"No, you know that is not true I was….I was in the Tower, she died of perpetual fever I had nothing to do with that" I said looking up at him as he stood over me an angry looming force.

"It is not fair, she was younger then you why did she have to die and you live?" I gasped tears finally falling over spilling down my cheek.

"Henry, please you are upset, we all are, think of everyone else who loved her you are not alone with what you are feeling" I said hesitantly standing back up.

"Who? Katherine tell me who?" he snapped glaring down at me.

"Thomas, it was his daughter Henry, he raised her, Mary, George, our daughter, Elizabeth and so many of her friends…have you even explained what happened to Elizabeth yet?" I asked and he looked away.

"No, how do I tell her that her mother is dead?" he said hollowly.

"Anne told me to watch out for them as a mother should….if Your Majesty wishes I shall tell her" he looked back at me and nodded turning away.

"Go now, and do not return" he said and I bowed quickly leaving.

"Mama here!" Mary yelled as I entered the nursery Isabella, Tom, George and Elizabeth all ran over as Cordelia walked over slowly.

"Sweethearts I am very happy to see you all, but I have something to tell you?" I said sitting down in a comfortable chair they all looked up at me their faces bright with happiness.

"Is Anne coming to visit?" Isabella asked in excitement I bit my lip guilt filling me.

"No, do all of you remember in Church when they talked about going to heaven?" I asked looking at all their faces taking special care of Elizabeth's. They all nodded and I swallowed hard "well when a person dies it is not something we should be sad for because they are going to live with the angels and though they will not be here they will always be watching us and we shall love them." I said and they looked at me in confusion.

"Mama, what going on?" Tom asked curiously and I looked at him a movement.

"When Anne had Prince Edward, the angels decided they wanted her to come live with them" I said and Elizabeth's eyes went wide. I quickly picked her up sitting her on my lap careful of my stomach.

"Mama left me?" she said her eyes brimming with tears I hugged her tiny body closely as Isabella, Tom, George and Mary stood quietly Cordelia just looked on in confusion soon finding the pattern of my dress more interesting.

"She did not want to willingly, she told me that she loved you very much and that she will always be watching over you" I said as she cried into my neck.

"Is she ever going to come back?" George asked his voice quiet.

"No, I am sorry but once you go with the angels you must stay" I said softly to him "do not cry your mother loved you very much and now you must be strong for her" I said kissing Elizabeth's head as she held onto me tightly.

"Where papa?" she asked looking up at me her light blue eyes glistening with tears, I smoothed her copper curls taking a deep breath.

"He is in his rooms he wishes he could be with you" I said not wanting to explain the reasoning of his disappearance to her as well.

"When will I get to see him?" she said sniffling.

"I do not know, but I am sure soon" she lay her head back on my shoulder and I looked to Lady Ashley.

"Take the others please" I said and she quickly ushered them from the room.

"Why did Eddie kill mama?" Elizabeth asked and I gasped.

"Edward, had nothing to do with it, Elizabeth he is just a baby and does not understand what has happened, you must help him when he gets older. Just do not be upset with him he did nothing it was just the way things happened" I said petting her face. Thomas walked in his face a mask like it has been since Anne's death.

"Thomas" I said softly and he took his youngest grandchild into his arms, she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck as I stood up.

"Mama not coming back?" she asked him her tiny voice muffled by his neck.

"I am sorry" was all he could say and her hold on him grew tighter "go lay down I promise everything will get better" he said handing her to her nurse.

"He told me to tell them" I said quietly once she was out of the room.

"She took it a lot better then I thought she would" he said quietly and I stepped forward wrapping my arms around his neck. "The King has ordered that, Mary be brought to Court for the funeral of her sister" I looked up in surprise. I had not expected Mary to be invited at all.

"Oh, well I know the children will be glad to see her" I said quietly leaning up to place a soft kiss upon his lips pulling back with a gasp when I felt the child within me kick.

"What is it!" Thomas said quickly said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"It is nothing, the baby kicked I was surprised, feel" I said taking his hand and placing it on my stomach where another kick soon followed.

"It is strong" he said lowly caressing my stomach threw the many layers of skirts I lay my hands over his looking down at my large stomach.

"Yes, I know" I said finally looking up to look into his eyes only to find worry in them "Thomas, everything is going to be alright" I said taking his hand into my own.

"I know Ma Cherie" he said kissing my forehead "you should rest, much has been happening lately" I nodded kissing him once more before going to our rooms.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I watched her leave, hands over her stomach protectively as she swept down the hallways adorned in black. Black. It was the only color you could find anyone wearing at Court these days and I have been entertaining ideas of sending the children back to Hever Castle, they are too young to be subjected to the happenings in Court.

"Mistress Hobbs" I said to Georges nurse she quickly bowed.

"Yes, Your Grace" she said meeting my eyes sadly.

"After the funeral George, Isabella, Tom and Cordelia shall be taken to Hatfield where they shall go with the Princess Elizabeth and Mary" she nodded quickly leaving to tell the other maids. I decided that as guardian for the children whilst the King is away. But first I must see Sir Francis and his children who were now at Court, he wanted to see them, I knew Katherine would not like it when it came to thoughts of marrying our children he quickly became uncomfortabe, but I had to think of their future.

**Sorry it isn't that long I just wanted to update, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	59. Chapter 59

**So I was thinking of writing all the wives, what do you think?**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-12 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1 **

**Tom Boleyn-1 **

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Thomas Butler-3**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 5 months**

**Jane Parker-7**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_March, 14__th__ 1519_

It has almost been a month now since Anne has been gone, I am six months now while Mary is one month along with her first child from William Stafford. Thomas sent the children away after the funeral which I knew was best, but Tom and Isabella have been brought back for two days.

It seems we are finally to have the meeting between Sir Francis and his children, I was dressed in my best gown a sapphire blue with silver embroidery and boarded with precious stones. My dark ebony hair was tied half up and half down with a diamond diadem "Lady Wiltshire" I heard as I sat on, Isabella in my lap and Tom next to me, I had been reading them a story.

"Sir Francis" I said standing up placing Isabella on the floor next to me, her and Tom clung to my skirts tightly staring up at him in nervousness.

"These are my children, Lady Elizabeth Bryan and Thomas Butler" he said a maid holding a little girl in her arms with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. They boy, whom I knew was three stood behind Sir Frances with reddish brown hair and brown eyes.

"Tis a pleasure" I said as Thomas came to my side pushing our children forward a little but Isabella whimpered holding tighter reaching up for me I caressed her cheek holding her hand tightly. Tom though stood next to his father his sandy hair tussled slightly his small body showing confidence, he was his fathers son.

"This is our daughter Lady Isabella and son Sir Thomas, he shall be made Duke of Pembroke when he turns 2" Thomas said I absentmindedly ran a hand over my stomach feeling the child kick.

"Mama" Isabella said tugging on my dress as Thomas talked with Sir Francis.

"What is it sweetheart" I asked leaning down a bit to look into her tiny face.

"My tummy hurts" she whispered so only I could hear I felt her forehead which was a little warm.

"Excuse me" I said and Thomas glanced over to me "Isabella is not feeling well and I wish to retire her to the nursery" I said, he looked down to Isabella who wrapped her arms around my legs leaning into me hiding her face in my blue skirts.

"Bella, sweetheart come here" Thomas said and she quickly jumped into her fathers arms "you do not feel well?" he said and she shook her head "all right, say goodbye" he said setting her on her feet.

"I..I am sorry for leaving my tummy hurts…I go with my mama" she said looking up at her father for approval who nodded I smiled softly taking her hand.

"It is all right, Lady Isabella twas a pleasure meeting you" he said and I lead her from the room bringing her to the nursery.

"Is papa going to be mad?" she asked softly looking down as I helped her from the dress minding my stomach before carefully lifting her up placing her in her bed.

"No, he will not be mad you do not feel well" I said bringing the blankets up around her kissing her head.

"Why we have to meet him?" she asked cuddling under the blankets as I pet her head.

"They boy who was behind Sir Francis is to be your husband when you get older" her eyes widened as tears sparkled.

"You get rid of me?" she said grabbing my hand in fright.

"No" I said quickly "we are not getting rid of you that is how things are done, your father has found good marriages for Tom and George too" I said pulling her into my lap holding the blankets around her. Her head lay on my chest her tiny hands on my stomach feeling the baby move.

"Who's Mary marring?" she asked one hand grabbing at the ruby necklace around my neck.

"The future King of France" I said and she sighed.

"Why does she get to marry a King and not me or Cordelia?" I had hoped not to have to explain rank to any of my children, at least not so soon.

"Because Mary is a Princess and Elizabeth are both Princesses of England that is why we must bow to them in public, Princesses marry Princes" I said slowly. "you are a Duke's daughter and shall marry Thomas Butler he is to be Earl of Ormond, and maybe because you are niece of the King he shall be made a Duke and you a Duchess" I said and she smiled.

"Like you?" she said and I smiled softly.

"I have other titles too" I said kissing her forehead "I am Princess of Spain" I whispered to her as if it was a secret, though no one addressed me as such anymore I was Katherine, Duchess of Wiltshire.

"You a Princess?" she said in excitement and I nodded laughing.

"My mother and father were Queen and King of Spain" I said laying her down standing up and tucking her in.

"Then why marry papa, you said Princesses marry Princes" I took a deep breath.

"I decided to marry your father instead" I said as she yawned snuggling under the covers.

"Does that mean one day I could be Queen of somewhere" she asked and I laughed.

"Probably not" I said blowing out the candle and drawing the curtains.

"Then I be a Duchess like you" she said falling asleep and I turned looking into her young face, the Boleyn ambition already shinning threw.

I walked back to our chambers and into the Parlor where it was just Thomas and Sir Francis speaking, the children having been removed. "Katherine, how is Isabella?" Thomas asked turning to face me.

"She is fine, I believe she was just nervous I am letting her sleep" I said going to his side my hands over my stomach.

"When is this one do, Lady Wiltshire?" Sir Francis asked acknowledging my stomach.

"The beginning of June, Sir Francis" I said and he nodded.

"I must be on my way it was very nice meeting with you" he said and I nodded my head to him as he bowed and left.

"I take it was a good meeting?" I asked turning away from him.

"Yes, it was" he said his arms wrapping around me and resting on my stomach.

"Isabella, has it in her mind that Thomas Butler should be made a Duke and she a Duchess" I said and he laughed lowly "I believe it is your ambition shinning threw her" I said and he kissed my neck.

"She is my daughter" he said turning me to face hi cupping my cheek and kissing my gently his other hand on my stomach.

"She asked why Mary can be Queen of France and she cannot I told her Princesses marry Princes then she proceeded to ask me why I married you" I said and his kisses stilled.

"What did you tell her?" he asked pulling away.

"That I wanted to" he let out a breath and the door was suddenly thrown opened to reveal Nan Sullivan, one of Anne's old maids.

"My Lord, I must speak with you" she said her breath fast.

"Yes, yes" he said stepping forward and I went over to the window looking down to the gardens to see Tom playing with Thomas Butler.

"Thank you Lady Sullivan, you may leave" he said his voice aggravated I turned around looking at him. Once she left he picked up a small table throwing it into a wall I let out a small scream covering my mouth, eyes wide in fear.

"Thomas" I said hesitantly as he paced angrily "what is going on?" I asked taking a slow step forward.

"It seems the King has started courting Lady Jane Seymour only a month after my daughters death" he snarled angrily.


	60. Chapter 60

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-12 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Thomas Butler-3**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 5 months**

**Jane Parker-7**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_March, 14th 1519_

I could not believe it, he could not be looking for a wife so soon after Anne had died "did you hear me?" he growled grabbing my arms.

"Yes, I did" looking into his eyes, anger and pain trying desperately to hide themselves "he-he would not marry so soon" I said trying to convince myself and him.

"Do you believe that? The Seymour's and Boleyn's have been rivals since before I was born" he said letting me go slamming his fist down on a nightstand.

"He would not do anything to us, Anne gave him a son the next heir to England, they cannot touch us" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Your Grace" once of the King's servants knocking on the door.

"Yes" Thomas said looking to him a mask falling over his face.

"His Majesty the King wishes to speak with Her Grace" I held Thomas's hand a moment before leaning up kissing his cheek.

"I shall be back soon" I said flowing the manservant.

The halls seemed longer somehow, I kept thinking of the Lady Seymour, she could not do anything to harm Edward or Elizabeth, better yet my children as well. I promised Anne I would take care of them, and I will.

"Her Grace the Duchess of Wiltshire" the herald said as I walked into the King's deserted office.

"You are dismissed" he said to the others standing up "Katherine, sit" I nodded gracefully taking a seat across from him "I believe you may have heard some of the talk of me courting the Lady Jane Seymour" he said and took a deep breathing.

"Yes, Henry I have" I said holding my head up looking him in the eye "is there any truth to it?" he looked down a moment then looking back at me.

"Yes" it was one word, but it knocked the air from my lungs.

"Henry, you know I would speak with you frankly right?" I asked and he nodded leaning back in his chair "they Seymour and Boleyn's from what I hear have been long time rivals" I started and he stopped me holding his hand up.

"I know, and that has nothing to do with my choice" he said allowing me to continue.

"I fear that because of their rivalry it might affect my children, or Anne's" when I said her name he flinched.

"I would never let anyone hurt any of your children or Anne's, Edward is my heir and that is how it shall remain after him is Mary and after her Elizabeth" he said his voice finalizing the matter.

"But I fear her family will try Henry I promised to look after them, you know as well as I do then next women as Queen will be vexed to know any sons or daughters she bore would probably never be King or Queen of England. She will look out for her own children, with Anne it was different there was only...Mary" I said looking down at my hands remembering our youngest daughter, Cordelia.

"I cannot make Cordelia a Princess without first marrying you, and even then her legitimacy will always be questioned" he said and I concentrated on breathing.

"I know, I only want her to be happy Henry" I said looking into his eyes.

"And I want that as well, I am sorry for putting you and her in this position" he said sincerely and I bit my lip.

"It was not just your fault and it does no good to linger on the past" I said holding the tears back, it was just as much my fault as his, I gave in.

"I have decided to marry Jane in May, I promise not to let her or her family tarnish your name or your children's" he said getting up kneeling in front of me holding my hands.

"I just do not want any of the children to be hurt Henry, especially Elizabeth she is so young and confused right now, I promised her and I will not break that promise, even if it means fighting with you for what I know is right" I said truthfully.

"I respect you for that, but I swear no one shall be hurt" I nodded standing up bowing.

"I shall pray it is not" I said looking over my shoulder as I left his office just as I rounded the corner I bumped into the Lady Seymour herself.

"Your Grace" she said quickly bowing.

"_Lady_ Seymour" I said looking at her in distain then at her two brothers walking behind her before they parted allowing me to walk by.

**Jane Seymour**

"She does not like me now" I said as I watched the Duchess of Wiltshire walk passed up.

"That does not matter now, sister" Edward said urging me forward to the King's office where the Duchess had come from.

"She has a great influence of the King" I reasoned and his eyes darkened.

"Yes, that may be true, but once you are Queen and give him a son he will no longer listen to her" he said proudly.

"My son will never be King, Prince Edward will be" I said sadly.

"That is, if he makes it to adulthood" Thomas said darkly.

"That is treason to speak of" I hissed to him eyes wide in fear.

"Think sister when you are Queen do you want your sons after him, or your daughters after that whore and a dead Queen's?" I could not believe what Edward was saying, if the King heard him call Lady Wiltshire a whore he would be livid.

"You cannot speak of her that way" I said in fear "she is still a Princess of Spain"

"She has a bastard by the King, Jane" Thomas said rolling his eyes "that is something you shall not have" he said with a smile.

"Your children will rule England one day" Edward said and I winced thinking of the young Princesses and Prince.

"You cannot hurt them" I said as we came to the King's door.

"We will not touch them, but you must think of your own children before them" Edward said as the doors were opened "use his affection to rise our family, Jane do not put the Duchess and her family before us" he added as they were announcing my presence.

"Jane, sweetheart" The King said upon seeing me.

"Your Majesty" I said bowing, Edward's words playing over in my mind.

"How was your day?" he asked beckoning me to sit on his lap which I did without complaint.

"Twas well, but..." I trailed off trying to decided whether or not it was good for me to tell him.

"But what?" he asked tipping my chin towards him "tell me" he said and I swallowed hard.

"The Duchess was very cold to me when I saw her outside your office" I said and his eyebrows rose.

"What did she say?" he asked with as sigh.

"Nothing, but she said my name as if in disgust and glared at my brothers and I, I did not like it."

**King Henry VIII**

Katherine's words from before played threw my mind as I listened to Jane speak "I am sure she did not mean it, she is six months pregnant Jane and is under a great deal of stress right now" I said and she pursed her lips just the slightest.

"I understand, but that does not mean she can be rude to people" she said her once sweet voice twisting with annoyance.

"She is the Duchess of Wiltshire and still Princess of Spain and beloved by the people and King, she can do as she pleases" I snapped and she quickly backed down.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you" she said looking down with a pout looking back up threw her eyelashes.

"It is alright" I said kissing her head "if it pleases you I shall speak with her" I said and she smiled kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, Henry"

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Mama!" Tom said running towards me as night drew closer.

"Oh my boy" I said kneeling down kissing his head "did you have a good day?" I asked and he nodded a smile on his face.

"Yes mama" he said and I took his hand bringing him to the nursery.

"Then I am very happy" I said kissing his head helping him into his bed.

"Mama, why we have to leave tomorrow?" he asked referring to him and Isabella.

"Because Court is not a good place for little children to grow up, but never fear mama is coming to Hatfield to stay with you all soon" I said kissing his nose tucking him in.

"When baby comes?" he asked I nodded.

"Yes and I am sure papa will come as well, but now it is time for you to sleep" I said blowing out the candle.

"I love you mama" he yawned.

"I love you too Tom" I said turning and almost screamed in surprise when I saw the King in the doorway I walked towards him blowing out the rest of the candles leading him into the parlor "yes Your Majesty?" I asked.

"The Lady Jane as expressed a dislike of your coldness" he said and I let out a breath.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Katherine, at least try to be kind to her" he sighed and clenched my jaw in anger.

"It is hard when you replace your wives so quickly" I snapped at him and his eyes flared in anger as he grabbed my jaw jerking me forward, I gasped one hand grabbing over his the other wrapping around my stomach.

"You had best watch your tongue you are my subject and will not speak to me that way" he hissed his eyes blazing with anger, I whimpered as his fingers dug into the tender flesh of my jaw.

"I am still Princess of Spain" I spat trying to pull away, but his grip was too strong.

"Then I shall send you back and keep your family here" he snapped shoving me away I fell against the wall holding my stomach in fear.

"You lied" I said keeping my voice steady.

"About what?" he said taking a threatening step forward.

"You said no one would get hurt and already hours after your promise you are breaking it" I said quickly leaving before he could stop me.

"Katherine, what is it?" Thomas asked as I ran into his arms hiding my face in his chest.

"The King...The King said he would send me back to Spain. Because Lady Seymour said she did not like the way I treated her" I said threw tears as he rubbed my back.

"Shh it is alright he was probably just mad" he said kissing my head.

"He grabbed my face and pushed me into the wall" I said sniffling he tipped my face up gently kissing me.

"Is the baby alright?" he said resting a hand on my stomach.

"I think so" I said placing my hand over his and just at that moment the baby kicked where our hands rested.

**King Henry VIII**

After Katherine had run from the room I followed her back to her chambers spying to see her throw herself into her husbands arms crying telling him what I had said and did, I could see he was angry as he rested his hand on her stomach.

"I will not let you leave Katherine" he said and she looked up at him.

"I am so scared, her brothers I know they do not like me probably hate Cordelia, worse even Mary, Elizabeth and Edward" she said and my ears pricked to listen to every word.

"How so?" Wiltshire asked a little serious pulling back from her.

"They had made fun of me and made public comments when...when I was pregnant with Cordelia" she said and I clenched my jaw, I had never heard that.

"What did they say?" Wiltshire demanded angrily.

"That I...That I am a whore" she sobbed "and I am...I am" she said her cries becoming hysterical.

"No, you are not, Katherine look at me" he said cupping her cheek gently "you are not a whore" he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I do not care what they say about me, but I fear for Cordelia and Mary and Elizabeth" she said wiping her tears away "they would want their nieces and nephews to be further in the line of succession" I ground my teeth stomping back to my chambers.

She is lying, worrying over nothing. The Seymour's would not dare touch my children, especially Jane, sweet, gentle Jane. Katherine is overreacting of course, she is pregnant and emotional I shall show her that all her worrying is for nothing. That Jane would love all as if they were her own children and except the rank her children get.


	61. Chapter 61

**I messed up Cordelia's age, she should be 10 months its not really a big problem though**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-26**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-41**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-10 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Thomas Butler-3**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 5 months**

**Jane Parker-7**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_March, 16th 1519_

Two days passed in which I stayed in my chambers away from Henry's eyes, Isabella and Tom have been brought back to Hatfield as much as it hurt I was glad to send them away from Court where the Seymour's where now raising. I was scared for them, the Seymour brothers, from what I hear are rising too high and I know of their hatred for me and our family, I was scared they would do something to hurt my children or Elizabeth and Edward.

The window to the bedchamber was opened, I was still in my chemise my long hair trailing down my face as I sat at my vanity brushing the shiny ebony strands I sipped at a glass of water my mind racing with different thoughts. "Mon Cherie, you cannot spend another day in here" Thomas said kissing my cheek I closed my eyes feeling his lips against my cheek.

"I do not wish to be here, can I not go to Hatfield early?" I asked hopefully, but I knew what the answer would be I listened as he sighed rubbing his head.

"No, as much as I wish I could send you, you must stay here the King might believe you are leaving because of the Seymour girl" he said and placed my brush of the vanity forcefully listening to the wood make a crack as it connected.

"I _am_ leaving because of her" I snapped at him standing up to my full height.

"And it would anger the King, Katherine" I vaguely heard him, but the moment I stood up a sharp pain formed in my stomach and fear was the only thing I knew.

"Dios" I whimpered grabbing my stomach my knees becoming weak.

"Katherine!" Thomas said in fear catching me as I fell to the ground, I felt something wet run down my legs and took a quick glance to see bright red blood making my chemise stick to the inside of my thighs.

"No, my baby, Thomas the baby!" I started to sob and he quickly picked me up in his arms bringing me to the bed getting a midwife.

I clutched my stomach in fear sobbing at the pain fearing for the life of my small baby.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I stood in the parlor hearing Katherine's cries waiting for any news at all about her or the baby, hours seemed to go by with not even one person telling me if my wife or child was all right.

"Wiltshire!" I heard and looked to see the King throw the door open storming in "what has happened?" he said in confusion looking towards the door.

"I do not know, Your Majesty" I said taking a deep breath clearing my thoughts "one moment she seemed perfectly fine talking about the children" I said lying just a little "and then the next she collapsed and started to bleed" he listened intently looking to the door.

"Was there something stressing her?" he asked stupidly and I felt the urge to yell at him, of all people he should know his threats had scared her to the point of hysterics.

"Majesty..." I said and he immediately understood not meeting my eyes.

"How long has it been now?" he said quietly.

"About two hours" I said looking to the door letting out a breath when I saw a maid open the door I quickly walked over to her forgetting the King.

"Your Majesty" she said bowing to the King first, then me "Her Grace is fine we have stopped the bleeding and she is still with child" I let out a breath.

"How is she?" I asked peaking threw the half cracked door.

"She is asleep, but if your Majesty and Grace wish you can see her now" I nodded pushing passed the maid noting that the King was following me.

Katherine lay in the middle of the bed on her back her ivory skin now paled eyelids closed in sleep, I sat down next to her taking one slim hand into my own.

"She may retire early to Hatfield" the King said looking upon her "where she will stay till birth" I nodded and he left the chamber in a hurry.

**Katherine Boleyn**

_March 17th, 1519_

I do not really remember falling asleep, but as I opened my eye's just a little the sun shone threw the windows I let out a small whimper feeling a strong hand holding one of mine "Thomas..." I said and I felt the bed shift.

"Katherine, Mon Cherie" I heard him say and I let out a breath starting to cry.

"Did I...Did I lose the baby?" I asked not looking down.

"No, look" he said and I did not my stomach just as big as the day before "everything is fine when you are a little better you are to go to Hatfield to stay till the baby is born" I smiled softly then frowned.

"What happened?" I whimpered and he rubbed my stomach.

"I do not know, but do not think of it you must be strong for the child now" I nodded feeling a little kick to my side and I let out a breath closing my eyes feeling it move, it was the only thing that made it better.

**Jane Seymour**

"What did you do" I hissed to Edward once we were alone in our chambers.

"That child could be another bastard of the King's" he snapped back pacing.

"It is not, remember I was in her services that is her husbands child" I said grabbing his arm "even if it was you cannot kill an innocent child, you could have killed the Duchess" I said fear of getting caught now running threw me.

"That was the point! the Duchess has too much power over the King" he said pulling his arm back and grabbing my wrist "she is a problem, one that I intend to get rid of" his eyes danced with anger and madness and for a moment I could not believe this was my brother.

"You tried to kill her as well?" I said in shock.

"Yes, look at what almost happened to Queen Anne, if that whore had a son he would have thrown the Boleyn women away in a second" he said and remembered when the Duchess was pregnant with Lady Cordelia. "What if he takes a fancy to her again?" he snapped and I let out a small gasp.

"The Duchess is 34 years old Edward" I said shaking my head.

"But she is still able to have children and looks very beautiful" he said letting my wrist go at last.

"Do you think he will go back to her?" I said in fear and he took a deep breath.

"I do not know Jane, but if given the chance to do you think she would want to be Queen again?" I looked out a window biting my lip.

"Where is the King?" I asked him with closed eyes.

"Visiting the Duchess" he said coldly.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Thomas" I asked softly and he looked over at me.

"What if...What if someone tried to hurt our baby?" I said meeting his eyes fear.

From the look in his eyes I knew he was thinking the same thing, but I knew he would not admit it "calm down no one is trying to hurt the baby, not even the Seymour's are draft enough to do something like that" he said kissing my forehead. "The doctor said your body is recovering quickly and that you shall be able to leave soon, but I have decided for you to leave tonight, I shall ride with you" I looked up at him in surprise.

"If no one is trying to hurt the baby, why are you trying to get me to leave so quickly?" I asked not looking at him keeping my eyes trained on the pattern of the bed sheets.

"Do not argue with me and just do as I say" he said standing up.

"But I cannot walk" I said as he started for the door.

"I shall carry you" I leaned back in my bed as he closed the door.

I thought he was joking _he would not make me leave so soon _I told myself laying back down and falling asleep on my side.

But later that night I was awoken with a jolt when I felt myself lifted into someone's arms "Thomas!" I cried out grabbing around his neck in fear, he wrapped a light dark blanket around me hiding my body as he brought me to the carriage still in my chemise.

"Shh go back to sleep" he said kissing me, but there was no way I could fall asleep now.

"No, I will not" I said as he sat down in the carriage closing the door holding me in his lap "I am only in my chemise, what are you thinking?" I asked sitting up.

"Do not ask questions just do as I say" he said again and I huffed in anger pulling out of his lap and sitting away from him holding the blanket around me falling back asleep.

It was early the next morning when we arrived Thomas picked me up again bringing me to out chambers at Hatfield, the sun had not even started to raise.

_March 18 1519_

**Thomas Boleyn**

I placed her on the bed her eyes slowly falling again as I placed a sheet covering her she rolled on her side holding her stomach with a small sigh I leaned down over her pushing her ebony curls from her face. "Are we here?" her voice said barely above a whisper I smiled softly.

"Yes we are at Hatfield" I said stroking her cheek she took a deep breath opening her eyes slowly.

"Does the King know we left?" she asked turning over laying her head in my lap looking up.

"Yes, he knows" I said grimly and she looked up at me.

"There is something you are not telling me" she said grabbing my hand bringing it to her stomach where the baby kicked.

"How much water did you drink yesterday before we talked?" I asked her and she sat up holding her stomach protectively.

"Only a sip, why?" her voice was nervous and I took her hand bringing her closer to me.

"It was poisoned" I said quietly and she gasped.

"What?" I held her closely not letting her pull away.

"Calm down, do you want to lose the child now?" I said and she stopped moving, but I still heard her whimpering softly "I have informed the King and he is doing his best to find the culprit" I said running my fingers threw her dark hair.

"I knew it! I knew someone tried to kill my baby" she said burying her face into my next wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"No one is going to hurt you, no one I swear" I promised kissing her head.

**Katherine Boleyn**

He held me a long time before finally getting up "I will go inform the children we are here" he said and I nodded wiping my eyes.

"No, it is all right I shall go to them" he was hesitant as he allowed me out of bed.

"Be careful, if you ever feel tired sit down" I nodded and the maids dressed me in a dark crimson gown, I did not wear a corset fearing it might harm the baby more.

"MAMA!" I heard as I entered the nursery children danced around my feet grabbing onto my skirts.

"Shh calm down all of you" I said with a smile moving to sit down smoothing my skirts over my stomach. "Oh my look at all of you" George grabbed my hand smiling.

"Why are you here early?" He asked and I took a deep breath quickly making an excuse.

"Your father and I decided to come early tis all, and the King allowed it" I leaned forward kissing his head, then Mary, Isabella, Tom, Cordelia and Elizabeth.

"Is papa coming?" Elizabeth asked hopefully and I looked into her bright blue eyes feeling guilty at having to tell her no. She is so young and will not understand that her father is taking a new wife and what that shall mean to her.

"I do not know, but I will write him that you wish to see him" I said and she looked down at her feet, guilt filled me for the poor child "do not be sad, both me and your grandfather are here till a little after June" I said caressing her cheek.

"Mama!" Cordelia said and I gently lifted her into my lap.

"Mi precioso bebé" I said hugging her small body close to mine.

_My precious baby_

In these last months I have not been able to spend as much time with her as I would have liked, the guilt of her bastardization came over me again.

"Bring me Prince Edward" I said to a young maid she nodded curtly and I kissed Cordelia once more placing her on the ground where she still leaned against my legs.

"Your Grace" the young maid said placing the Prince in my arms.

"That my little brother" Elizabeth said with wide blue eyes.

"He mine too" Mary said defensively.

"Mine first" Elizabeth cried back at her her blue eyes sparking with annoyance.

"Silencio!" I snapped to both of them and they quickly stopped, both girls had gotten their fathers quick temper "Mary, Edward is your half brother just as Elizabeth is your half sister" I said and she looked down to her feet, the rest of the children watched in silence.

"Then how is Cordelia my sister, but she is not a Princess" she challenged back her little eyes full of anger and jealousy I started at her in shock not knowing what to say.

"Mary" Thomas said walking in the room "you do not speak to your mother that way" he said and she looked away her eyes sparking with annoyence.

Edward made a small whimper grabbing my necklace his dark eyes, his mothers eyes looking up at me.

"Papa, when is mama going to have the baby" George asked as Thomas picked Isabella up holding her tiny body close to his.

"In June George" he said petting George's head looking to all the children around us.

**King Henry VIII**

Someone had tried to kill Katherine's child, and most likely her as well.

"Henry you should not worry so much who ever it was has probably been scared off and she is perfectly fine" Jane said laying next to me, she had finally submitted herself to me allowing me to her bed.

"I know, but I cannot help but worry" I said pulling her close to me "I think tomorrow I shall go to Hatfield and visit my children, you should come too seeing how you are to be their stepmother" I said kissing her neck.

She let out a small giggle "I cannot wait to meet them I have heard such good things about all of them, and when I was in the Duchesses services they always seemed so adorable" she said turning onto her back "but I want to have children of my own" she said with a seductive smile.

"I promise you shall have many" I said kissing her.

**Edward Seymour**

"I do not see why you are so intent on getting rid of her, when Jane has a son to secure her place there will be nothing she can do, even now she can do nothing against her" my wife Anne said as we both sat down in the late afternoon eating supper.

"The problem is if she does not have a son, or when she is pregnant the King takes a liking to her again" I said looking up from my plate looking up at her, her dark brown eyes studied me intently from across the table.

"She is pregnant herself right now, Edward" she reasoned taking a small bite.

"Yes, I know, and because of that the King is soft on her" I snapped looking down at my plate "she has the heart of the people and the Royal children" I said taking a deep breath "Jane needs both".

"So you want her dead?" she finally said and I smirked cutting the meat in my plate.

"Yes, I do, think sweetheart with her out of the way you might become the second highest women in England" her eyes glittered with ambition and I knew in that moment she would not say a word against me.

"Are you going to hurt the children?" She asked her voice hesitant like she did not want to know the answer.

"Do you want your nephew to be King of England, or Anne Boleyn's son? Do you want that whore's daughter above Jane's or Anne Boleyn's? What I am doing is best for the Seymour family" I said calmly.

"They are innocent children" Anne said quietly.

"Yes, but that does not matter I want to hear no more of this, do you understand?" I said slamming my fist against the table.

"Yes, husband" she said quietly looking back down to her plate.


	62. Chapter 62

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-27**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-10 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_March 19th 1519_

**Katherine Boleyn**

The children were excited to learn that the baby was coming in three months "mama when is papa coming?" Mary asked me one day it was just her, Elizabeth, Isabella and I in the Parlor I was teaching them how to make shirts after 5 minutes of them begging me to teach them. Her question got Elizabeth's attention too and she looked up at me with questionable eyes.

"I hear he is to visit today" I said and they smiled.

"My papa outside!" Isabella said in excitement leaning her tiny hands against my stomach.

"Yes, he is with your brothers" I said caressing her cheek.

"Where's Cordelia?" Elizabeth asked and I let out a small laugh, they had a lot of questions.

"She is taking a nap, she is still little" I said softly "now do you want to learn or do you wish to ask more questions?" I said and they giggled, of course I was not letting them use a needle they were watching me.

"Can we?" Elizabeth asked and I hesitated "please!" she begged getting the others to start in.

"Hush all of you" I said with a laugh "yes, but one at a time" I said and then came the hard task of deciding who was first, which came with much arguing.

"Mama I want to go first!" Mary whined as I sat in my chair calmly looking at all of them.

"How about Isabella goes first seeing how she is the youngest, then you two can decided who will go next?" It was not a suggestion and Isabella bounced in excitement as I lifted her carefully in my lap teaching her the simplest stitch which she of course did not understand seeing how she was so young.

"Did I do it?" She asked once she was finished with a tiny row I smiled sweetly kissing her forehead.

"Yes sweetheart you did" she giggled as I placed her on her feet looking to Mary and Elizabeth "who is next" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Elizabeth" Mary pouted and I smiled.

"I am very proud of both of you for working it out" I said helping Elizabeth onto my lap her tiny hands held the needle as I make sure to keep her from pricking herself holding her tiny hand in mine urging the needle threw the pure white fabric.

**King Henry VIII**

"Where is my daughters?" I asked a maid as I made it to Hatfield Palace with Jane by my side her brothers riding behind us.

"Their Highnesses are with the Duchess of Wiltshire in her Parlor" she said and I nodded leading Jane along only her brothers and sister-in-law, Anne Seymour-Stanhope following us.

"Doing it right?" I heard Elizabeth ask as I gently looked threw the door to see Elizabeth in Katherine's lap Mary and Lady Isabella standing around watching as it seemed Katherine taught them how to sew.

"Yes you are, you are very good" Katherine said as it seemed she finished.

"Thank you" My Rose said hugging her around the neck kissing her cheek.

"Your welcome sweetheart" Katherine said helping her down running a hand over her large stomach.

"PAPA!" Mary screamed running into my arms startling the others in the room.

**Jane Seymour**

It seemed like Elizabeth looked upon the Duchess like a mother I took a quick glance back at my brothers looking back at the lovely scene "PAPA!" Henry's eldest daughter by the Duchess screamed running into her fathers arms.

"Oh my Pearl look how you have grown!" he said picking her up kissing her head, Elizabeth however did not move but held tightly to the Duchess looking at me in confusion "Elizabeth, my Rose come here" Henry said but she still did not move.

His eyes followed hers to me and understood quickly, she probably had never seen another women by her fathers side "go to your father it is alright" the Duchess whispered encouragingly.

She walked forward slowly and he picked her up kissing her softly "papa" she whimpered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shh" he said rubbing her back.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I was angry he had brought her here, his new _wife to be _did he not realize that Elizabeth was having a hard enough time with the death of her mother "take Isabella to the nursery" I said to Lady Ashley standing up giving her a quick kiss "Your Majesty" I said bowing before Henry as he held both Mary and Elizabeth in his arms before placing them on the floor and the stood in front of him. Mary in excitement and Elizabeth wearily she was going to be very smart when she grew older she could already tell things were going to change.

"Katherine" he said acknowledging me "where is Cordelia?" he asked.

"She was laying down for a nap" he nodded "Edward is sleeping in the nursery as well he is an exceptional Prince" I added and his eyes saddened for a moment looking back down kneeling before his daughters.

"I have something very important I need to tell you both" he said and I sat back down a hand over my stomach in worry, he was to tell them about his engagement to Lady Seymour and I knew they would not take it well. "This is Lady Jane Seymour, and she is going to be my new wife and Queen which means she will be your stepmother" they were both quiet before Elizabeth started to cry running back towards me I held her closely as she sobbed.

"I NO WANT NEW MAMA!" she screamed and Mary quickly followed, she did not cry but she hid her face in me whimpering softly.

"Elizabeth-" Henry started in anger.

"Henry" I snapped back in anger holding them both tightly and protectively "she is only one year old and just lost her mother you should have expected this" I hissed as she cried "shh both of you it will be alright" I said kissing their heads.

"I no want her" Elizabeth whimpered softly to me holding tightly.

"I know, go with your nurse I shall come to you soon" I said sending both the tearful girls away.

"I am sorry Jane" Henry said to the blonde women near him who looked very uncomfortable.

"Your Majesty" Thomas said bowing coming to my side his face void of emotion as he wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

"Wiltshire, I am to stay the weekend to visit with my daughters" Henry said turning to us.

"Yes, Your Majesty" he said bowing his head.

"I need to speak with Katherine about my daughters and son, alone" he said looking to everyone in the room.

"It will be alright" I said to Thomas kissing him lightly as he left with the others.

"Henry, seeing how I am to be their stepmother can I not stay?" Jane asked him sweetly,

too sweetly for my liking.

"Yes sweetheart" he said kissing her head.

"What is it you would like to know, Henry" I said and Jane's eyes flickered to me probably for addressing him such.

"How are they?" he asked and I took a deep breath.

"They are all fine, healthy as ever especially Edward he is such a fine sweet Prince" he smiled lightly and I continued "and Mary and Elizabeth are so smart for their age they will both be very bright".

"Yes, I can tell" he said taking a deep breath "have a maid bring my son and Cordelia so Jane can meet them both" he said and I grew nervous going to the door and signaling a maid to get them.

"It will be a few moments" I said coming back over laying a hand on my stomach as the child kicked within me causing me to smile the lightest.

"The child is healthy it moves very much" I said my smile growing.

"Does it feel odd?" Jane asked curiously and I looked to her.

"No it feels very good I cannot quite describe it, but feeling it move makes me very happy" I said and she stood awkwardly.

"May I feel?" my senses were on high alert as I nodded seeing Henry look at me as if daring me to say no.

"Yes you may" she took a couple steps forward laying a hand on my stomach where the baby moved her hand drew back in surprise.

"Oh" she said moving back to Henry's side.

The door opened and a maid walked in I cradled Edward close to me as Cordelia held tightly to my skirts following me over to Henry and Lady Seymour. Henry took Edward from me holding him close I caressed Cordelia's copper curls and she looked up at me with bright blue eyes. "Jane, this is Prince Edward my son and the Lady Cordelia Tudor my youngest daughter" he said and she hid in my skirts shyly.

"It is very nice to see you again Lady Cordelia" Jane said sweetly.

Henry handed Edward back to me and I sent him back to the nursery with his nurse "Cordelia, come to papa" Henry said kneeling down to her height she held tightly to me looking up I nodded and she stumbled into his arms.

"Ma" she said pointing to me and he laughed kissing her head.

"Yes, that's your mother and I am your father" he said and she giggled hitting her hands against his jacket her copper curls bouncing.

"Your Majesty, the Ambassador to France wishes to see you" Thomas said walking back in, Cordelia looked to him her eyes brightening and in her innocence pointed to him.

"Pa" she said and it felt like my heart dropped in horror, Henry's face became a mask of annoyance and anger.

"Henry, she is young she does not understand the situation she is in, she sees Thomas all the time and..." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"It is alright Katherine" he said stiffly walking to Thomas handing her to him and her Cordelia hugged around Thomas's neck looking back to Henry her smile fading. "Jane, go to your chambers I shall come to you later" he said and she nodded bowing hiding a smirk on her face.

"She is only 10 months she barely sees you and is always around Thomas and he treats her nicely, but she knows you are her father I tell her" I said softly looking from him to Thomas.

"Your Majesty, she probably picked it up from Isabella and Tom, she is raised with them" Thomas said holding Cordelia closer as she to cry.

"Sweetheart, do not cry" I said quickly going to Thomas's side petting her cheek.

"She learned it from your children" Henry said stiffly and I grew nervous kissing my youngest daughters forehead "then I shall send her somewhere else where she shall see neither of you" he growled slamming the door on his way out.

Tears formed in my eyes as I pressed my forehead to Thomas's arm where Cordelia had buried her face and started to cry myself "shh both of you" he said wrapping his arm around my waist kissing my head "he is just upset he will not take her away, I shall talk to him" he promised and I pulled back.

"No, the Seymour's...if he gets mad at you they shall take advantage of that" I sobbed.

He brought us back to our chambers sitting me on the bed "Tis not your fault" I said petting Cordelia's soft cheek kissing her once more.

"Mama" she said crawling into my lap looking up at me her tiny hands on my stomach "papa?" she said looking back to Thomas.

"He is your stepfather sweetheart, the King is your father" I said but she looked back at me confused.

"Both papa" she stated and I smiled lightly.

"Yes, they are both your papa" I said looking up to Thomas "can you bring her back to the nursery" I asked and he nodded picking her up.

"I take it you are going to speak with the King" he said with a sigh.

"Yes, I am" I said standing up pushing the tears away "I hope you are not mad" I said softly and he shook his head.

"No I am not, just be careful" he said laying a gentle kiss upon my lips as he left.

I walked down the corridor to the study where I knew he would be "I must speak with the King" I said to the two guards before me and they let me pass into the small room.

"What do you want?" he growled his quill scratching away on a piece of parchment.

"Please do not be mad" I said quietly and he stopped writing a moment taking a deep breath.

"She is my daughter" he said still not looking up at me "and she calls him so" he snapped in annoyance.

"She knows you are her father Henry, but she always thinks Thomas is as well you are both her father in a way" I said and he finally looked up "I do not want you to get mad, but you barely see her anymore the same with Elizabeth and Mary" I said and he stood up the chair scraping against the wood.

"I have been busy" he stated and I smiled sadly shaking my head.

"Too busy to see your own children?" I asked and he looked uneasy "I am not going to get in the way of you marrying Lady Seymour, but do not let her get in the way of knowing your daughters and son" I said softly and he looked out the window.

"She is not getting in the way of anything" he stated mono-tone.

"There is a change in you Henry" I said stepping forward, closer to the desk "I know you will always visit Edward, Elizabeth and Mary, but I fear for Cordelia" I said and he quickly looked to me.

"What are you saying?" he demanded angrily, but I held my ground.

"You have been growing farther apart from her can you even recall the last time you visited with her I mean really sat down and played with her" I asked and he tried to speak but I stopped him "it was before Anne died" he winced.

"You have no right speaking to me like this, I am your King" he snapped and I shook my head.

"She is my daughter and I will not let you hurt her" I said my voice strong as I looked him directly in the eye.

"I am not going to hurt her, she is my daughter and I am her father" he said defensively.

"Then act like it!" I hissed.

"SHE IS A BASTARD KATHERINE, NOT A PRINCESS!" He yelled and my heart broke as he huffed in anger finally realizing what he had said "Katherine I-" he started but I stopped him.

"Do not say anything" I said my Spanish accent coming threw thickly "you promised that no one would call her that, and that you would always love her just like Mary, but then again you broke a lot of promises" I said turning away but he quickly rounded the desk grabbing around my shoulders pulling me against him in a tight hug.

"I am sorry, I was angry I did not know what I was saying, I love Cordelia so much and I am sorry I have neglected her these past months I promise to spend more time with her, tomorrow we shall all go out for a walk in the gardens Elizabeth, Mary and Cordelia. Just the five of us" he said as I sobbed nodding.

"What about Jane, will you not invite her?" I said sarcastically, he ignored my tone.

"No, just the five us I swear" I again nodded pulling away wiping the tears away.

"I pray you do not let others change your mind, I know it will mean very much to the girls" I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear as I made it to the door.

"No one will change my mind Katherine, I promise you that" I smiled softly shaking my head as I left walking back to my chambers.

"Lady Wiltshire" I heard and looked up to see Edward Seymour bow before me, I held my stomach protectively nodding my head to him.

"Lord Seymour" I said feeling uneasy as I walked passed him to my chambers looking over my shoulder to see him watching me.

"Ma Cherie, what did the King say?" Thomas asked as I walked into our room.

"He will not take her away" I said quietly and he caressed my cheek.

"I told you he would not" he said with a smile, but it faded as he looked down upon my frown "what _did_ he say?" he asked a hand grazing over my stomach.

"He called Cordelia a bastard" I said and he kissed me softly "he said he was sorry, we are to go on a walk in the gardens with Mary, Cordelia and Elizabeth, just the five of us" he smiled softly petting my cheek.

"That is good, I know Elizabeth will like spending time with her father" I smiled softly thinking back to earlier today.

"They did not take well to Lady Seymour, Elizabeth started crying hysterically with Mary. They both ran into my arms Elizabeth screaming that she did not want her" I said and he shook his head looking out the window.

"I knew she would not take it well" he said softly his eyes getting a far away look in them and I knew he was remembering Anne.

"You miss her very much" I said softly and he looked back down at me.

"Yes, I do" was all he said and I leaned up kissing him lightly.

"Feel, the baby is moving" I said taking his hand and placing it on my stomach, he smiled lightly feeling our baby kick.


	63. Chapter 63

**Well I would just like to say one thing in one of my other stories I have written that I have since ceased to, I got rude comment that really upset me. I'm sorry if I make grammer mistakes I'm human and we all make mistakes. I hate how some people have to be so rude with their comments there's really no need for them, well here's the next chapter.**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-27**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-10 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_March, 20th 1519_

When I woke the next morning I stretched out next to Thomas burying my face in his side yawning "tis time to wake Ma Cherie" Thomas said and I opened my eyes slowly looking into his ice blue ones.

"It feels too early" I said and he caressed my cheek.

"Yes I know, but you must" he laughed resting his hand on my stomach feeling the baby move "it seems this one wishes to get up as well" he kissed my stomach gently and I tunneled my fingers through his snowy white hair.

"Well since everyone wishes it I shall" I said sitting up.

"I am inviting Mary to Hatfield" he said and I looked at him in shock.

"Mary is visiting..?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, but only for a couple days remember she is pregnant as well" he said and I smiled lightly remembering, she was only a month along still.

"I will still be very happy to see her, I know George will be as well" I said and he smiled lightly.

"George has been sent to Grimston Manor yesterday, I am sorry I forgot to tell you he was lagging in his studies here, it was for the best" I looked down my mood dampening. "Do not be so sad sweetheart you must get ready you are to spend the day with the girls" he said and I stood up out of bed.

"What about Isabella and Tom, I feel so cruel for not spending the day with them" he kissed my forehead grabbing my hands.

"I will spend the day with them, I have not had much time with them by myself for a while now" I leaned up pressing my lips to his.

"I love you" I said and he smiled softly kissing me again.

"I love you too, go get ready" he said leaving the room the maids dressed me in a soft blue gown with simple embroidery, my hair was then tied up in an elaborate bun a cross hung around my neck as I made my way to the nursery.

"Mama, we go with papa today?" Mary asked bouncing happily and I let out a small laugh kissing her head.

"I do not know yet sweetheart let mama check" I said as Lady Ashley walked out holding a still sleepy Cordelia I sat down holding her in my lap she lay her head on my shoulder holding the bodice of my gown as she shut her eyes again. Her hair was tied in back in a golden braid her dress a light pink I smiled kissing her head looking to Lady Ashley "go ask His Majesty if we are still to go to the gardens today" I asked and she nodded quickly leaving "where is Elizabeth?" I asked Mary and she looked down at her feet.

"She no want to go" she whispered and my eyebrows rose and I handed Cordelia to Lady Bryan going into the youngest Princesses room.

"Elizabeth?" I asked sitting down on her bed where she refused to get up.

"Yes" she whispered hesitantly.

"Why do you not want to go, both your sisters are going" I said pushing her red hair to one side so I could see her face.

"I no feel good" she whispered and I felt her head noting it was normal.

"Well your head feels all right, what is it really?" I said softly and she turned onto her side burying her face in my lap crying.

"Why papa want to get new mama?" she asked through tears and pet her back running my fingers threw her silky red hair.

"I do not know sweetheart, I think he want you and your siblings to have mother and he still wants more children himself" I said and she looked up at me with tearful eyes.

"But I no need one, we have you" she said hugging around my neck I closed my eyes hugging her back.

"Yes, but I cannot be Queen and England needs a Queen" I said and she whimpered, I took a deep breath lifting her face up "Elizabeth, your father loved your mother very much never doubt that, and he loves you too, I promise when you are older you will understand everything so much better" I said petting her cheek.

"Promise?" she said wiping her eyes.

"Yes, I do, but now you must get dressed" I said and she smiled as I stood up helped her from the bed and leaving her in the care of her maids.

"Katherine, is Elizabeth ready?" Henry asked as I walked back into the parlor, he was holding a wide awake Cordelia and an excited Mary danced around his feet.

"She will be ready in a bit she has had a rough morning" I said and he nodded slowly looking back to Cordelia.

"Are you ready to have fun today?" he asked her and she giggled jumping in his arms.

"When we leave? Where we going?" Mary asked spouting questions quickly.

"Well I was thinking about just going out in the gardens, but I have decided we shall go out riding and have a picnic I even allowed your stepfather and half siblings to come along" he said in an excited voice and I grew nervous holding my stomach.

"Henry..." I said and he looked over to me placing Cordelia on the ground in front of some toys.

"Play with your sister" he said to Mary walking over to me, I lay both hands on my stomach.

"Henry I can not just go riding out, my baby" I said in fear of losing my child and he took a deep breath.

"Tis not far only a mile out and you shall go by carriage of course, nothing will happen your doctor said you are perfectly healthy and so is your child" he reasoned and I took a deep breath rubbing my stomach looking over at my two daughters.

"Is she coming?" I finally asked wondering why there was a sudden change in plan.

"Yes, Jane is coming as well" I shook my head turning away rolling my eyes and he reached out grabbing my wrist tightly, I hissed in pain looking at him in shock.

"You will not disrespect me or my future wife" he snapped and I pulled my wrist back in fear looking to my daughters who were looking at both of us curiously and Mary a little nervously.

"Henry" I said in shock and his face softened standing straighter.

"I expect you all ready in 10 minutes" he said curtly glaring at me patting both girls heads as he walked out of the room. It took me a few minutes before anger rushed through me and I followed him out to the hallway away from the children's eyes and those of the servants.

"How dare you handle me as such in front of my children" I hissed grabbing his arm pulling him around to face me glaring daggers at him.

"How dare you disrespect me in front of them" he snarled, Henry was always one for his dramatic mood changes and with child I always find myself subject to be more emotional.

"You lied! You said you would not invite that...women, but you again lied I should have expected nothing less from you and your whore" I said angrily and he suddenly reached out grabbing my throat and pushing me against the wall. My eyes grew wide as I let out gasp as he held my face tightly "let me go" I said frightened for my child.

"I have had enough of your mouth, you have no right calling Jane a whore, I remember _dear Katherine_ when you lay in my bed your legs opened just as widely" he snarled and stared at him in utter shock and fear.

"Do not speak-" I started

"Shut up" he growled loudly and tears formed in my eyes as his grip in my face did not lessen "you were my whore once and it could just as easily go back like before if you do not watch yourself" I could not believe a word he was saying and tears fell from my eyes making glistening tracks down my face. It all happened quickly when suddenly he kissed me roughly forcing my mouth open, I screamed into his kiss closing my eyes tightly feeling the baby in me kick. He finally pulled away nibbling on my bottom lip before looking down upon me, my breathing was hysterical "go back to your rooms you are not coming with us" he snapped letting me go his hand grazing the bodice of my gown.

Without a second thought I went as quickly as I could back to my chambers to find Thomas with Isabella and Tom he took one look upon me and quickly had their nurse bring them away "Katherine! What is it?" He said quickly sitting me down as I cried hysterically into his shoulder. "Ma Cherie, was it the Seymours? Did they say something to you? If you do not tell me I cannot fix anything" he said caressing my cheek as I shook in fear "calm down, for the baby, please just calm down" he added quickly kneeling in front of me.

"You...You cannot fix...it" I sobbed and he looked and me in confusion.

"Was it the King?" he said slowly and I nodded "take a deep a breath you need to calm down" I did what he said and I felt the baby moving very much within me "now, what happened?" I looked away in shame holding my large stomach.

"He...He invited Lady Seymour as you know...and I rolled my eyes looking away because he promised it would just be the girls and I...he grabbed my wrist tightly and told me not to disrespect him in front of Mary and Cordelia...I do not know, why but I followed him out because I was angry he had done that in front of my daughters. He yelled at me and I called him a liar and Lady Seymour a whore...and then he said...he said that I was his whore once and it could easily go back to that way." He looked at me in shock holding my hand tightly.

"Is that all?" he said his voice deeply troubled and I shook my head keeping my eyes trained on the ground.

"He kissed me" I said quietly "and said I was not allowed to go out today and I must stay in my chambers" he looked angry and I quickly shrunk back into the chair whimpering, he stood up pacing then slammed his fist into a wooden cabinet.

I let out a small scream hiding my stomach in fear "YOU ARE MY WIFE!" he yelled at me and I hide my face as I started to cry again.

"I..I tried to stop him..but the baby, I was scared for our baby" I said in tears as he huffed angrily, looking down upon me his eyes softened.

"I am sorry I scared you" he said helping me up to my feet hugging me tightly "go lay down I must go with Isabella and Tom, I want you to rest and relax for the baby, okay?" I nodded sniffling and he leaned down kissing my passionately and possessively "I shall be back soon, we shall talk more when I am back" he promised leaning his forehead against mine.

"I shall miss you" I said as he undid the strings of my gown still holding me tightly.

"Sleep" he said kissing me once more leaving the room, the maids helped me from the rest of the gown undoing my hair and helping me into bed where I held my stomach tightly Henry's words repeating themselves in my mind as I fell asleep.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I was absolutely livid as I sat on a log watching the children play in the field of flowers under the careful eyes of their nurses "papa, where mama?" Isabella asked leaning onto my knee I pet her head smiling down upon her.

"She is resting for the baby" she looked confused but nodded going back over to her sister who was picking flowers. I looked over to the King, he was sitting with Lady Seymour laughing, for someone who wanted to use today to grow closer with his children he was failing already "why are you not playing with the others?" I asked Elizabeth as she sat next to me a sad look on her tiny face.

"I want my mama" she said sadly and I took a deep breath "where grandma Katherine?" She asked looking around the field.

"She is resting for the baby" I said repeating the same thing I had told Isabella.

"Well I want her" she said simply looking down at the grass below her tiny feet.

"I know, but she had to stay behind when you get back you can go see her" I said and she smiled just a little.

"What happens if she leave like mama?" She asked fearfully and I felt uneasy, I have of course thought of it, Katherine dying after giving birth to our child.

"I cannot promise you anything, but I know she loves you very much you should not be sad, now go play it looks like a lot of fun" I said pointing to Mary, Isabella, Tom and Cordelia all sitting on a blanket with a wide variety of flowers in their lap.

She skipped over to them and I carefully watched each one of them making sure they did not hurt themselves "Lord Wiltshire" I heard and turned to see Edward Seymour, who was to be made the Earl of Hertford the same day as my sons were to be made Dukes said sitting next to me. "I see the Duchess is not here, why?" he asked and it took every ounce of strength I had not to hit him in that moment.

"She was not feeling well this morning and has stayed back for the health of our child" I said lying easily.

"I hope she is well" he said and I nodded my head to him looking back to my children.

"PAPA!" I heard Isabella scream quickly running over and jumping into my arms "the flying buggy bite me!" she whimpered showing me her arm where a bee had stung her. The panic that had risen in me calmed quickly holding her on my knee closely looking at it.

"It will be alright, Isabella, it is just a bee sting" I said kissing her arm and she buried her face in my shirt holding tightly.

"My Lord" Seymour said bowing his head leaving.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked after a few minutes and she nodded her head more tears falling down her face and I looked into her sea blue eyes that belonged to her mother.

"I want to go home" she said and I looked to her see her arm was starting to swell lightly.

"Give me one minute" I said standing up and holding her closely.

"Wiltshire, is there something I can do for you?" The King asked as I bowed before him.

"Your Majesty, my daughter Isabella has been stung by a bee and her arm is starting to swell I ask permission to go back to Hatfield to have a doctor look at it" I said and he looked to her as she huddled herself in my chest.

After a moment he stood up standing in front of me looking down at my daughter "did a bee sting your arm, Lady Isabella?" He asked kindly and she nodded tears in her eyes.

"It was a mean buggy and my arm hurts, but papa going to fix it" she said and he smiled.

"You may leave, Lord Wiltshire to bring your daughter back" he said and I nodded my head in thanks holding her tightly as I rode back to Hatfield.

**King Henry**

I watched as Lord Wiltshire left with his daughter and I looked to the meadow it see Mary, Elizabeth, Cordelia and his son Tom still playing "Henry, will you not come sit back down?" Jane asked sweetly and I looked down upon her. I felt regret suddenly about what I had done to Katherine and looked back to the children playing innocently.

"No, stay here I am going to play with the children" I said starting to walk away.

"Henry-" she started and I quickly looked back at her.

"I said I am to play with my children and my late wife's brother" I snapped and she quickly quieted sitting back.

"Papa, you come play?" Mary asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes I have, if you will allow me" I asked looking at all their small faces.

"You can, but they play girly stuff" Tom said rolling his eyes as they played with the flowers.

"Flowers are pretty!" Elizabeth argued throwing a white daisy at him and Cordelia giggled trying to put one in her mouth.

"Oh no, we do not eat flowers sweetheart" I said pulling it away from her.

"You look and smell them Cordy not eat them" Mary said sounding tired and I let out a low laugh sitting myself down next to them.

"I bored" Tom groaned after a few minutes scratching his sandy colored hair looking around "where Bella?"

"She had to go back with your father because a bee stung her, but never fear she will be alright" I said and he stood up stretching.

"I want a little brother" he said and none of the girls paid attention to him.

"Why is that?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Cause there's no one to play with...there all girls" he said as if it was the simplest thing ever "if I had a little brother I could play with him and teach him things" he said standing up to his full height.

"I have little brother!" Elizabeth said in excitement.

"Me too!" Mary added quickly and he stuck his tongue out at them both as Cordelia shrieked in laughter "take that back!" Mary asked and he shook his head defiently.

"No" he said sticking his tongue out again and both girls looked as if it was the highest insult one could give and in a second they were up chasing him around the meadow.

"Are they being funny?" I asked Cordelia pulling her close to me as she watched them run away from her.

"Maa" she said looking up at me with wide eyes her copper curls glistening in the sunlight.

"Shh you are to spend the day with me today" I said hugging her tiny body close to mine.

**Katherine Boleyn**

Time seemed to pass so very slowly, I slept for an hour or so before waking again and could not find it within me to sleep again "is there anything you need, Lady Wiltshire?" a young nervous maid asked standing in the doorway looking in the room as I slipped from the bed pulling my robe on and grabbing my book.

"No, I wish to be left alone" I said as kindly as I could and she nodded shutting the door.

I sat down in a window seat looking out the window opening it finding it hard to even concentrate on the words "mama!" I heard Isabella cry running into the room climbing up next to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Mi bebe, what is it?" I asked as she sat down laying her head on my stomach looking up at me with clear blue eyes.

"A buggy bite me mama, but papa fixed it" she said and I looked up seeing Thomas walk into the room coming over and leaning down on his knees next to us.

"Her arm started to swell so the King allowed me to bring her back, the doctor put some ointment on it and it is doing better" he said kissing me lighly pushing Isabella's ebony hair behind her ear.

"Did you bring Tom or Cordelia back with you?" I asked nervously.

"No they stayed, Katherine do not fret they were having fun playing in the meadow" he said gently caressing my cheek, I looked at him a moment more before turning my attention back on our daughter.

"Does your arm still hurt?" I asked petting her head as she kept her cheek on my stomach feeling the baby move.

"No, papa make it better" she said turning her eyes to look up at me.

"It is a good thing papa was with you then" I said and she nodded holding my stomach cuddling into me.

"I want you there too, but papa said you had to stay home" she said and I looked up quickly to meet his eyes then looking back down on my sweet innocent daughter.

"I am sorry, Isabella I wished to be there but could not" I said and she sat up kissing my cheek.

"It okay mama you here now!" she said in excitement and I laughed.

"Sweetheart, papa needs to speak with mama for a bit" Thomas said picking her up setting her down onto her feet coaxing her to a maid waiting by the door.

**I'm sorry it seems cut off I was going to write more but the person I was talking about sent me a reply after I asked her to ne nicer, and well basically she said I was stupid and sucked at writing. Honestly it really hurt my feels and am having a hard time finding anything in me to write. Hopefully something will happen to where I find inspiration thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my story and leave comments they really do help me keep the story going.**


	64. Chapter 64

**I really don't know what to say...I guess thank you for all the reviews I didn't expect as much as I got and it really did make everything better to know that more people support my story then I thought. **

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-27**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-6**

**Cordelia Tudor-10 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_April, 10th 1519_

A week almost passed and life at Hatfield was...strange to say the least. Henry had not spoken to me since the hallway incident and Thomas insisted that I rest as much as possible for the child which I knew was growing healthily within me as I now hit my 7th month. "Thomas, I am perfectly fine, and the child is as well" I said with tired eyes as he tried to convince me to stay in our chambers, but I wanted to walk in the garden one last time before I went into my laying in.

"I know that, but the child has been through so much, Ma Cherie, I just do not want anything to happen to both of you" he said leaning down kissing me lightly.

"I love you Thomas, but I just want to walk through the gardens one more time, pretty please with Mary of course and the other children" he took a deep breath looking out the window to the sunny sky.

"Only for a little while, Katherine listen if it is any longer than an hour I shall drag you in myself" I nodded kissing his cheek smoothing my dark green skirts of my stomach going to the door.

"I promise I shall not" I said with a smile leaving to meet with Mary and my other children in the gardens.

It was hard sometimes because Thomas has a daughter named Mary and I have my own Princess Mary, to distinguish from the two, but in the presence of the two I call my daughter sweetheart or other childish names and Mary by her christen name. "Mama! Mama!" they all chanted running wildly through the rows of blood red roses.

"Be careful, all of you" I scolded with a smile and they nodded, but quickly ran off.

I drank in the warm sun and breeze and the sounds of birds and bees buzzing around "I see you are enjoying the weather" I heard Mary say with a smile and I opened my eyes looking over to her.

"Yes I am, I am afraid your father thinks me made of porcelain and this shall be the last time I am allowed out before this one is born" I said and she let out a small laugh.

"William is the same, I swear he is more afraid of the birth than I am" she said as we strolled after the children, Cordelia though holding tightly to my hand following me as I walked very slowly for her.

"RAWR!" Henry boomed frightening the children into a fit of giggles Isabella came running back to me laughing while Mary, Tom and Elizabeth ran after him.

"Papa not funny" Mary said latching onto her fathers arms smiling up to him.

"Oh I believe it was" he said laughing, I looked down to Cordelia who tugged on my arm giggling.

"Majesty" I said bowing quickly not looking him in the eye.

"Lady Stafford, tis good to see you again, you may leave" he said and she looked to me quickly nodding.

"Do you wish for me to bring the children back, Your Majesty?" she asked and he shook his head sending her away with a wave of his hand.

"Katherine" he said addressing me as the children went back to playing, Mary even taking Cordelia and helping her along.

"Majesty" I said again keeping my eyes away from his.

"Do not use such formality when we are alone, come let us walk" he held out his hand and I hesitantly took it following his lead "you are well?" He asked starting conversation.

"Yes, very much so" I said simply and he nodded.

"And your child?" I grew nervous holding my free hand over my stomach.

"It is strong and very healthy" I said smiling softly thinking of my baby.

"Good, good" he said looking ahead after the children "I am sending you back to Hever Castle till your birth, Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas shall stay at Hatfield with the Princesses Mary and Elizabeth" it felt like my heart stopped as he scattered my children away from me with these plans. "Of course after Sir Thomas's second birthday he shall be made Duke of Pembroke and sent to Pembroke Castle in Wales if your husband chooses or stay in the household of the Princess".

"And what of Cordelia?" I asked hollowly.

"She will be sent to your estate of Dover" he said as if it was nothing at all.

"Why are you sending my children from me?" I asked stopping and pulling my hand back from him.

"You are a Duchess Katherine, do not act like a common woman who must raise her own children" he said his head raised high.

I held my stomach tightly "and when this one is born are you to send it away as well?" I whimpered stepping away.

"No, it shall not be old enough, but if it is a boy when it is older he shall grow with my son, Prince Edward" he said plainly and my bottom lip quivered.

"They are my children Henry, I do not like you sending them from me" I said stronger but he acted as if I said nothing.

"You are to leave in the morning, your husband shall stay here till the beginning of June" he turned and left.

"Mama, where papa going?" Mary asked running back towards me leaving Cordelia with Elizabeth and Tom.

"I do not know baby" I said sitting down on a bench.

"Why crying?" she asked climbing up next to me wiping them away.

"Only because I am to leave tomorrow and I shall miss you very much" I said kissing her tiny face.

"You...You leaving me?" she whimpered.

"Do not cry, sweetheart I love you very much and you must be strong for me" I said petting her face lightly "I shall see you again soon, very soon I promise" I said and smiled lightly tickling her nose with mine.

"But I no want you to go" she said softly not looking up.

"I know my love, but I need you to be a big girl now and look after your younger siblings for me for I shall not be able too" I said and she finally looked up at me.

"But I still little" she said sitting up straighter "look I still tiny" she stand standing up on her tipy toes causing me to laugh.

"I love you so very much, you may still be tiny, but I know you can handle looking after them if I did not I would not have asked you" I said and she leaned up kissing me holding around my neck.

"I love you too mama" she said her head tucked under my chin. It has been so long since I was allowed alone time with my eldest daughter and I knew she missed me very much.

"Katherine, sweetheart" Thomas said and I looked up at him and Mary pulled away running up to him.

"Does my mama really have to go?" she asked tugging on his hand looking up at him as I stood up.

"Yes, but I know the King is allowing you to visit for a week in the middle of May and in June for when the baby comes" he said and she swung his hand in hers a few more moments before running back to play with the other children.

"I do not wish to go in right now, please let us stay a few more minutes" I said as he caressed my cheek leaning down to kiss me softly.

"All right" he said and I could tell there was something he was not telling me.

"Thomas, I know you are hiding something from me, please say it" I said holding the lapels of his jacket.

"I cannot go with you tomorrow to Hever, I shall not be able to leave Court till the middle of May when the Princesses shall visit" he said carefully and I gasped.

"But-" he hushed me with another kiss.

"I am having George brought to Hever so you may spend time with him, never fear Katherine everything shall be well" he promised and I nodded looking up at him timidly before he leaned down kissing me deeply.

"Ewwww" I heard and we both broke away to see all their little faces looking at us in disgust and I could not help but laugh.

"Cordelia, come here" I said and she stood up taking careful steps over to me "good job!" I said kissing her face hugging her awkwardly because of my stomach.

"Mama has to go inside now" he said to them picking Cordelia up "and it looks like someone is in need of a nap" Cordelia let out a yawn laying her head on his shoulder hugging around his neck closing her eyes.

"Bye Mama!" Mary, Isabella and Tom chorused.

"Bye grandma Katherine" Elizabeth said smiling brightly, I waved to all of them as their maids distracted them with new games to play while we walked back inside.

"Shh, sleep" Thomas said laying her down on her bed making sure she was comfortable before walking back towards me leading me back to our rooms.

"I do not wish to go by myself to Hever, please do not make me, I love George I really do but please" I said holding his hands tightly.

"Katherine, do not fight it please just do as the King says these are such delicate times and it would help if you would not fight every decision made" he said kissing my forehead.

"But I do not want my children taken from me" I said close to tears and he held me tightly.

"It is for the best, I wish I could go with you, but as Lord Privy Seal I must stay and honestly I believe it is for the best right now the Seymour's are far too close to the King and we must do everything possible to make sure we stay in his good graces. I love you so much please just do this without fighting the King" he said cradling my face I bit my lip nodding looking down and he ran his fingers through my dark hair leaning down to kiss me deeply for a moment.

"I love you too" I said quietly and he smiled.

"The King wishes to dine with us tonight" he said pulling away.

"Will _she_ be there?" I asked with distaste and he let out a low laugh.

"I believe so, be nice Kitty" he said kissing my cheek and I smiled running my hands over my stomach.

I spent the rest of the day telling the maids what to pack and getting everything ready for tomorrow. When supper time came I was dressed in a dark blue down my hair tied half up the other half falling down my shoulders sapphires tied into my hair.

"You look beautiful" Thomas said walking into the room and I blushed lightly.

"Really? Even when I am seven months pregnant?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It makes you all the more My Love" he said with a laugh taking my hand "come, before we are late" I nodded and he led me to Henry's chambers where we were to dine with him and his wife to be.

"Lord Wiltshire, I hope you do not mind, but Edward and Thomas Seymour are to join us" Henry said as we bowed before him.

"I do not mind, If it pleases Your Majesty" he said holding me around the waist a little tighter.

"Katherine, I believe the ladies are in the parlor, Thomas come join the rest of us for a drink before we eat" he said with a warm smile and Thomas nodded.

"Thomas" I whispered nervously and he kissed my hand.

"It will be all right" he said with a confident smile and I nodded walking into the Parlor a hand on my stomach.

I took pleasure as Lady Seymour and he sister and sister-in-law bowed before me, she was still just a Lady and had no choice but to bow before me "Lady Wiltshire" Lady Anne Stanhope Seymour said with a cold smile.

"Lady Seymour" I said just as distantly.

"My Lady, we were just discussing the King and my wedding, it shall be such a grand event and I cannot wait!" Jane said taking a step closer to me "of course you and the Duke are invited, your child shall be born by then the date is May 19" she said sweetly and I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am due in June" she motioned for me to take a seat and I gladly did so.

"Do you think to know what it is?" Jane asked sitting next to me and I wanted nothing more then to jump up and run as far from her as possible, for some reason I just felt so uneasy around her.

"No, though I wish I did it would make things so much more easier" I answered truthfully.

"I cannot wait till I have my first child I shall spoil it!" she said with a high pitch laugh.

"Yes, yes Jane" her sister said with a exasperated smile.

"Oh Elizabeth try to be a bit more happy" she chastised her sister with a small smile.

"How is your child, I remember last month you almost lost it" Lady Anne said and I grew nervous her eyes telling me she knew something I did not.

"I almost did yes, but it is perfectly healthy now and moves quite a lot" I said and Jane looked at her pointedly.

"Well we are all glad you did not lose your child, I shall go see if the boys are ready to eat, Lizzy go see if the cook is ready" Jane said standing up her and her sister leaving the room while I was left with Anne Stanhope.

"I cannot say much, but I was raised a good Catholic and I cannot on good conscious not warn you" Anne said coming forward and sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked her taking shallow breaths.

"Remember I said I cannot say much, but tonight ask the King if you and Viscount Rochford can go to Dover with Lady Cordelia instead" she said taking my hand into hers "remember Dover Castle, trust me you do not wish to go to Hever" she said and I nodded nervously.

"What? What is at Hever?" I asked biting the side of my cheek.

"I cannot say, just please listen and believe me" I nodded and she drew her hands back as the door opened and Jane walked back in.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked nicely, but nervously.

"Birth and raising children, Jane one day maybe you shall join us" she said with a pleasant smile standing up.

"Yes, well it is time to eat" I followed her into the room sitting down next to Thomas.

Conversation was idle and I felt very uncomfortable with the Seymour's around us, I was thankfully seated between Thomas and Henry.

"Katherine, is everything ready for your departure tomorrow?" Henry asked as we all finished and I caught Anne's eyes briefly.

"Yes, but I was hoping, if it was okay with Your Majesty, that I go to Dover with Cordelia I feel bad sending her there all by herself when Isabella and Tom have each other" I said and he sat back taking a gulp of wine.

"Viscount Rochford it going with you too, is he not?" Henry asked crossing his arms and I nodded taking a quick look around the table to see uneasy faces "I see no problem with you going to Dover, that is if you husband is okay with it" he said and I let out a breath looking to Thomas praying that he would agree.

"If you wish to go to Dover you may" he said and I smiled lightly.

"I thank you" I said to both of them and conversation picked up again before it was time for bed.

"What the hell was that?" Thomas growled as the maids left us alone in the chamber.

"Thomas, I do not wish to go to Hever, the King is not mad and I wish you were not either" I said as he threw the blankets back getting in.

"I am not mad...I was just confused I thought you were okay with going to Hever" he said and I lay my head on his chest sighing in content.

"I thought I was too, but then I decided not to" I did not want to tell him what Anne had told me because I knew he would get very mad and we did not have the power to fight the Seymour's. I only wanted to see what was going to happen at Hever and why it was so important that I not go.

The next morning everything seemed to go so quickly and in a flash I was standing in front of a carriage in my riding gown Cordelia already tucked inside still sleeping "send word once you get there and if at any time you feel sick stop do not take any chances" Thomas said caressing my cheek.

"Everything will be fine, I cannot wait till I see you again" I said hugging him tightly keeping tears at bay.

"I shall count the days as well, now go I do not want you being late" he said kissing my lips lightly hugging me once more helping me up and closing the door.

"Mama go?" Cordelia said crawling into my lap hugging me her arms weak from sleep.

"We are going to Dover for a while" I said smoothing her red gold curls "sleep now My Love it shall be a long ride" I said softly and she stared up at me a few moments more before laying her head on my chest and quietly drifting back off to the innocence of her dreams. I watched her for a long time, just wondering what she was thinking about when she slept, she did not understand what was happening, how everything was going to change. I only pray that Henry can keep what ever promises he made about the children more then anything I did not want this to effect them in anyway, but I fear it already has.

**Its no AS long as I wanted it, but I promise, promise, promise to write at least 10,000 words next chapter though it will probably be pretty hard and take a little longer.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Happy 2011! I have some AMAZING news, thanks to CourtlyLady I now have a trailer for This Most Hated Love! The link**

ht tp:/youtube .com/watch?v=adlmpvG3tGg

Delete the spaces

**Also introducing Catherine Howard who shall be born in 1505 and be 14**

**Katherine of Aragon-34 **

**King Henry VIII-27**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Prince Edward of Wales-2 months**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Cordelia Tudor-11 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Catherine Howard-14**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_April, 20th 1519_

A week passed since I arrived at Dover and I finally understood why Anne insisted I not go to Hever. A few days after I was supposed to arrive the whole castle was poisoned, some lived but most died a horrible death. When I heard it felt like I could not breath and since then I have been careful to have my food tasted in front of me. George turned 7 on the 17th and he was sent many gifts from his father and even Henry sent him a jeweled sword, he was so excited though I was careful not to let him use it around his sister. Henry even sent a swordsman to help him learn how to use it and I personally made George write the King a thank you reply that very day he complained at the start, but after a scolding he quietly wrote.

"Mama, what is wrong?" George asked early in the morning I looked to him and forced a smile.

"You know what happened at Hever, do you not?" I asked nervously and he nodded "well I am just a little scared tis all" I said kissing his head.

"You scared?" he said with wide eyes as if it was impossible for me to be scared of anything at all.

"Yes I am" I said with a light smile and he watched me a few more moments before turning his attention back to Cordelia who was playing on the floor.

"Lady Wiltshire" I heard a young maid say and I stood up turning to see Edward Seymour.

"Viscount Beauchamp" I said keeping myself calm as I looked down upon the two children playing on the floor "what can I help you with?" I asked as he bowed slightly stepping farther into the room.

"I have been sent by the King to see how you are he and your husband were very worried after the poisoning at Hever and wished to know how you are" he said formally and I motioned for him to take a seat sitting back down looking down nervously at George and Cordelia.

"I am very well, I must admit a little shaken when I learned what happened and I thank God that I decided to come to Dover instead" I said and he leaned back looking at me as if trying to figure something out.

"Yes, you were very lucky with that last minute decision, the King is a bit curious as to why it was made, did someone warn you?" I felt nervous for his wife I knew her punishment would be great if he learned it was her.

"I just did not want Cordelia here by herself" I lied perfectly and he watched me very closely for a few moments.

"Lady Wiltshire, whoever told you probably knows who has done it we need you to tell us" I sighed as if tired of his question.

"Lord Beauchamp, I promise you if I knew I would have already informed someone I would not let the person trying to hurt me or my family get away with anything" I said and he visibly relaxed starting to believe my lie.

"You are right, His Majesty the King wishes for me to give this letter to you" he said producing it from his pocket and I carefully placed it on my lap.

"My Lord, if you need lodgings for the night I can have them arranged" I prayed he said he would leave this instant to go back to Court, but life is never that easy.

"Thank you, Lady Wiltshire I hope I am not an inconvenience but I shall stay for the week" he said politely and I shook my head standing giving orders to a maid, now I was to play hostess to the very man who tried to kill me and my step-son.

"None at all, if you wish you may dine with George and I tonight" he nodded and I took a deep breath sending another maid to alert the cook "we shall eat at 7 and the castle retires at 9 if you need anything just ask Mrs. Smith she is the housekeeper" he nodded standing up as well.

"Thank you again, Lady Wiltshire" he said leaving the room and once I knew he was far away I let out a breath sitting back down. "Also, The King of France and his son are landing in England next week and you are expected to entertain him for one day then you are allowed back to Court for the week for the betrothal of Princess Mary and Prince Henry of France that is why I shall be staying the week" I nodded taking a deep breath. I knew he was to visit, but now it all seemed so real, my daughter was going to marry a Prince of France.

"I shall have everything ready for that than" I said and he nodded leaving the room.

"Mama, are you okay?" George asked and I looked down to him forcing a smile.

"Yes, George I am fine tis just the baby makes me tired" I said nicely and he nodded excepting the answer going back to playing with his sister. I watched them both a moment more before slowly opening the letter Henry had sent me.

**Katherine**

**I have had men investigated the poisoning at Hever Castle for the last week and regret to say I have come up with nothing the cook offered no information even after extensive measures where taken leaving us with no clue at who would have liked you dead. Viscount Beauchamp was sent to Hever to ask for any new developments but found nothing and Cromwell is having new measures taken in your care and that of the children. I also ask of Cordelia and how she is fairing at Dover? I have sent fabric to make her some new dresses and a few new trinkets and toys for her to play with. Give her my love.**

**Henry, King of England**

I looked at the letter a sense of hopelessness in me, Edward Seymour would never fully investigate the poisoning at Hever for if he did it would give himself away. I was only glad that Cromwell was being put in charge of the safety of me and the children.

"Lady Wiltshire" I heard and took a deep breath closing my eyes and answering.

"Yes" I said in annoyance.

"You have a visitor" she said wearily sensing my distain.

"Who is it" I said standing up and kissing both George and Cordelia sending them back to their rooms.

"Lady Jane Percy" I turned looking at her in surprise.

"Jane Percy?" I said in astonishment "send her in" she nodded leaving and I stared at the door a moment more, I have not seen Jane in months or even talked to her and now here she was visiting.

"Lady Wiltshire" she said opening the door and bowing lowly, her hair was still golden her skin slightly tanned.

"Jane, how have you been?" I asked allowing her to sit across from me.

"I shall admit is has been a hard time for both me and Henry, but he we both healthy and fine" she said with a smile "how are you, I heard about your stay in the Tower, I am so sorry" she said and I shivered remembering the few months when I lived in the Tower of London.

"It is all right Jane, twas not as bad as you think, I was in the Queen's suite and had most all my things" I said and she nodded looking down.

"I still feel very bad about everything, I never wanted you to get in trouble" she said sincerely and I took her hand.

"I am not mad Jane" I said and she nodded.

"I have not spoken to my father yet, he has asked to see me though that is why wished to see you first" she said and I smiled lightly.

"I am sure it will all be well" I said and she shook her head with a small laugh.

"This is my father we are talking about Your Grace" she laughed, but then stopped biting her lip and staring at the floor "I miscarried our first child" she said quietly pain filling her words.

"I am so sorry, I know how much it hurts" I said leaning forward taking her hand.

"It has been hard, but he and Henry are working threw it" she said strongly.

"Lady Wiltshire, Mrs. Smith is here to make plans for next week" I nodded sighing turning back to Jane sad that our meeting was to end so soon.

"I am sorry Jane, but the King of France is to visit and things must be ready" I said and she nodded in understanding.

"Tis all right, Lady Wiltshire, I cannot stay long anyway Henry is waiting for me in the carriage" she said standing up bowing before me.

"Please write, I do not wish to be strangers anymore" she again nodded smiling brightly.

"I promise I shall" she said leaving and after her Mrs. Smith came in.

"Mrs. Smith, the King of France and his son is to visit next week and everything must be ready, I am sorry I did not know sooner I just found out today" the older woman nodded smiling lightly.

"There is no need to worry Lady Wiltshire, everything shall be ready for his arrival" she said I could tell she was already starting to think of plans "you have no need to worry we shall need your help for a few things, but other than that you should not worry instead rest for your child" she was such a kindly woman and I smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith, also Viscount Beauchamp is staying till the arrival" she nodded sensing my utter distaste for the man.

"I shall see that his chambers are far from yours the your children" I sat back down taking a deep breath.

"Thank you again, that will be all check the supplies and tell me what we need more of" she nodded leaving and I sat in silence for a while before being disturbed again.

"What is it now!" I said in annoyance wanting nothing more than to be left alone, I felt too stressed and worried for my child.

"Lady Cordelia, fell and sprained her wrist, the doctor says she is perfectly fine though" I stood up quickly going to my youngest daughters rooms where she sat on her bed as the doctor wrapped in careful not to hurt her.

"What happened?" I snapped her Lady Ashley who stood a few feet away.

"Viscount Rochford and Lady Cordelia where playing and she tripped over her dress falling on her wrist" she said not looking me in the eye and I sat down next to Cordelia and once the doctor was finished she turned into me crying softly and I dismissed all the servants.

"Mama, I hurt" she whimpered and I pulled her into my lap holding her closely kissing her head.

"It will be all right you did not hurt it that bad it shall feel better soon" I said petting her cheek looking into her bright blue teary eyes.

"Promise?" she asked holding her wrist close t her.

"Si, mi amour" I whispered to her and with her good wrist she clung to me.

_Yes, my love_

"Mama, why we go?" she asked after her tears stopped.

"Because papa decided it was best I was not at Court" I said with a slight roll of my eyes I was to go back for the betrothal of my daughter only a few weeks after I was sent back though me being at Dover gave the King of France somewhere to rest before making the last part of his journey.

"When go back?" she asked sitting up a bit straighter playing with her yellow gown.

"I am to go back to Court next week because the King of France is coming to England and I must be there!" I said with enthusiasm and she turned her head to the side a bit.

"Papa King" she stated and looked at me in confusion.

"Yes, papa is the King of England, but there are different Kings for different places my father was King of Spain" I said and her eyes widened.

"You papa King?" she said in excitement.

"Well he was, now there is a new King" I said pushing some of her copper curls behind her ears.

"Why I no Princess?" she asked and it caught me off guard I stuttered at first not knowing what to say, she was only 11 months she should not be asking this question.

"I am sorry" I said looking into her eyes for a moment hugging her to be "mama and papa where not married anymore when you were born so you can not be a Princess" I said simplifying it best I could and she played with the jewels on my bodice.

"I love you mama" she said hugging around my neck and I held her tightly closing my eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"I love you too, so much" I said pulling her back "but I have to go to make sure everything is ready for next week" I said forcing a smile kissing her head setting her on the bed "Lady Ashley, watch her and make sure she does not hurt her wrist anymore" she nodded as I walked back to my rooms tears finally spilling over.

"Are you all right, My Lady?" a maid asked nervously and I looked to her as she looked young and very nervous.

"What is your name?" I asked her taking my seat by the window looking at her carefully.

"I am Lady Catherine Howard, Your Grace" she bowed, _Howard_ I thought wryly looking at her in suspicion.

"You are new, who is your parents?" I asked and she bit her lip nervously.

"My father is Edmund Howard my mother is Joyce Culpepper, though she died after giving birth to me" she added and I nodded sympathetically.

"How long have you been in my services?" I asked never really recalling her, though if she was here before I believe I would have she is a very beautiful child with dirty blonde hair sparkling brown eyes and pale skin.

"Since a year ago, though I have been kept at Hever and out of Your Grace's way" she said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Should you not be at home learning?" I asked and she smiled sheepishly.

"I have eleven siblings, five from my mothers first marriage and six from my father he has not remarried and has a hard time supporting all of, His Grace was kind enough to offer me a position" I smiled lightly allowing her to sit.

"Do you know how to read or write?" I asked her and she shook her head looking embarrassed "do you wish to learn?" I asked and she looked up surprised.

"Your Grace, you do not need to I am simply here to serve you" she said with wide eyes.

"Nonsense, you are but how old?" I asked.

"Fourteen" she answered quickly.

"Fourteen? And you do not know how to read or write?" I asked in astonishment "I shall see you are taught" I said ending the discussion, if she were to be in my services she would at least know the basics and not be totally unlearned.

"Thank you, Your Grace" she said kindly her eyes sparkling with life.

I dismissed her and spent the rest of the day in rest before supper came and I was to yet again be forced in the same room as Edward Seymour.

"Your Grace" he said bowing entering the dining room where George and I where already seated waiting for him "sorry I am late I have never been to Dover before" he said taking his seat and I nodded my head. The maids served supper quietly and I hesitantly ate the stew served before me, he would not be so stupid to poison me while he is staying in my own home.

"Mama, when is the King of France getting here?" George asked after a long silence I looked over at him as he kicked his feet under the table playing with his food.

"Do not play with your food, George" I said firstly and he immediately stopped "and according to Viscount Beauchamp he is to arrive next week" I said and he sighed.

"After you are going to Court?" He asked and I nodded with a sad smile.

"Only for the King of France's stay then I shall be back" I said and he laid down his fork.

"Can I go?" I truly felt bad for him he missed Anne so much.

"I am sorry" I said and he crossed his arms glaring down at the floor "George we have company" I said my eyes flickering towards Seymour.

"It is not fair!" he suddenly cried out "when Anne was Queen I got to go to Court all the time!" he added kicking his seat back and running out of the room I took a few shaky breaths before looking to Beauchamp.

"I am sorry for him, he misses his sister very much and has not gotten over her death" I said politely and he nodded his face unreadable.

"Tis natural, after all he is still young" he said and I finished my plate quickly wanting to go see George, but it would be rude to leave.

"Goodnight" I said standing up and he bowed.

"Goodnight, Lady Wiltshire" I left quickly feeling his eyes on me as I made my way to George's room dismissing his servants.

"George" I said sitting down next to him laying a gentle hand on his back as he lay on his bed crying.

"I miss Anne" he whimpered and I bite my lip pulling him into a hug.

"I know and I am sorry she had to leave, but remember she loved you very much and would not want you to be sad" I said wiping his tears away.

He hugged me tightly "you always say that, but it does not help" he said his hand laying on my stomach keeping his eyes downcast.

"I do not know what else to say George" I admitted kissing his forehead "life has a funny way of teaching us things, you love her very much and that is all that counts" I said tucking his under the covers blowing out the candle. "Sleep now I cannot promise it will be better tomorrow, but we shall try to make it" I said kissing his head as he closed his eyes.

"I love you mama" he murmured sleepily.

"I love you too" I said smiling lightly leaving his chambers for my own.

A week passed of pure chaos and high tension and I tried my best to spend at least an hour a day with Cordelia and George though it was hard when preparations where to be made and Edward Seymour walked the halls of my home.

_April 27th 1519_

"Lady Ashley, make sure Cordelia is in her best" I said fretting about, the King of France was to be here any minute and I played with my scarlet gown trimmed with gold and embroidered with black lace my hair tied elegantly tied half up half down a hand over my enlarged stomach.

"She is, Lady Wiltshire I dressed her myself" she said as entered the nursery to see both Cordelia and George playing on the floor quietly, Cordelia's wrist had healed perfectly and she seemed to forget all about it.

"Mama!" she cried happily upon seeing me standing up with Lady Ashley's help and attaching herself to my skirts.

"Oh my pretty girl" I said missing Mary, Isabella and Tom deeply as I hugged Cordelia's body to mine "you must be a good girl today" I said and she nodded giggling "and you as well" I said looking to George, he nodded standing up taller.

"Lady Wiltshire, the King of France has arrived" Seymour said entering the nursery and I nodded petting Cordelia's hair.

"You may take them out to the gardens, just do not let them get dirty" I said panicking slightly and she nodded taking them away and I took a very deep breath as the child within me stirred kicking me. I walked to the main hall checking everything as I walked down with a critical eye, we only had to wait a few seconds before the doors opened and King Francis, Queen Claude and their five year old son Prince Henry walked through the doors.

"Your Majesties" We all said bowing to them only for a second before he allowed us to stand.

"Lady Wiltshire" King Francis said taking my hand and laying a gentle kiss upon it "tis a pleasure to meet you" he said kindly and I smiled.

"The pleasure is mine, I hope your stay at Dover is very good" I said with a smile, the French have always been a rival of my family but this is what Henry wanted for our daughter and who was I to contradict him.

"I am sure it shall be, this is my wife, Queen Claude and my son, Prince Henry" he said presenting his family that had come with him.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness" I said addressing each with a bow.

"If I am correct are you not still the Princess of Spain?" he asked and I nodded quickly.

"Yes, I am though I go by my husbands title" I said explaining and he nodded asking to see the gardens which I knew he would do.

"Mama! fly buggy!" Cordelia cried happily pointing to a butterfly and I grew protective of her not knowing how the French King would greet her.

"George, Cordelia, this is the King of France" I said and George quickly bowed while Cordelia just stumbled holding tightly to my dress "this is my stepson, George Boleyn, Viscount Rochford and my daughter Lady Cordelia Tudor" I said keeping my voice strong as he studied them.

"Elle est une beauté" He said in French and I smiled in pride down at my little girl "thank you" I said kindly looking down upon her "We are to leave tomorrow morning for Windsor Castle where you shall be greeted by the King of England and the Royal family" I said and he nodded leaving me and my children alone in the gardens.

_She is a beauty_

"I have long waited to meet your daughter, Princess Mary she looks very beautiful, a compliment to yourself and the King" he said kindly and I smiled thanking him and he and his family retired to rest.

"Mama, what he say?" Cordelia asked and I looked to George.

"George, you are studying French, can you tell me what he said?" I asked and he looked away shyly.

"He said she is a beauty" George said looking up and I nodded.

"Correct!" I said smiling to him and he smiled proud fully.

"I pretty!" Cordelia said giggling and I leaned down kissing her head.

"You both did very good and I am very proud" I said looking to both of them "now you may continue playing whilst I rest be ready for lunch and be kind and gracious to our guests" I said mostly to George knowing Cordelia would not understand.

Even when I was supposed to be resting I was still very stressed making last minute decisions for tonight's supper and preparations for tomorrow "Lady Wiltshire, I wish you would not go back to Court" Mrs. Smith said honestly and I smiled to her.

"I am only going to Windsor it is not far away and I am only to stay for a little while" I said patting her hand "I thank you for your concern" she smiled and she nodded still looking worried.

"Still you have been through so much with this child and you are now seven months due in two" she said worrying over me.

"I know, Mrs. Smith my husband shall be at Windsor as well he will see I am all right and taken care of" I said and she shook her head slightly with a smile.

"Very well, Your Grace" she said.

"I know these times are uncertain, but we must do our best to show a picture of calm if we panic and shy away from our enemies they shall certainly win" I said explaining my reasoning "I know with all my heart that this baby shall be healthy and whether it is a boy or girl I shall love it just the same" I said looking up into her eyes and she smiled lightly nodding.

"All children are a blessing" her voice whispered into the quietness of the chamber and I immediately felt bad, Mrs. Smith and her husband where unable to produce living children she had birth about five before her body became unfertile for what ever reason.

"I am sorry" I said sincerely.

"Tis all right, God has a different plan for all of us" she said sadly before leaving to see that supper is being prepared correctly.

"Your Grace, His Excellency Viscount Beauchamp wishes for an audience though I told him you were resting for the child" Lady Catherine Howard said and I smiled at her.

"Its is all right, Lady Catherine you may let him in" I said sitting up a bit straighter forcing myself to keep my smile as he entered bowing before me.

"Excuse me" I said not feeling like getting up and he nodded his head.

"The King of France wishes to go hunting till supper, I have offered to go with him" he said and I took a deep breath.

"If that is what His Majesty wishes than so be it, I know you must remember what time supper is served try to encourage His Majesty back before then" he nodded quickly.

"The King of France also proposed that you spend the day with his wife, Queen Claude in the parlor of her chambers with your daughter Lady Cordelia whilst Prince Henry and Viscount Rochford play in the gardens" Lady Catherine helped me up.

"So it must be" I said sending Lady Catherine to get my daughter.

"Try not to embarrass England with your bastard" he suddenly hissed grabbing my wrist.

"Watch your tongue!" I hissed pulling it back glaring at him fierce protectiveness for my daughter coming over me "you have no right speaking of my daughter, and that of the King's" I said wishing I had a maid with me at that moment.

"The King's favorite bastard, but a bastard none the less, you should have kept her in the nursery where no one can see her" he snarled lowly glaring at me hatefully.

"The King would never allow that and he would not like the way you are speaking about _his _daughter" I said taking a step away from him.

"Once Jane gives him a son I can promise you he shall forget all about Cordelia Tudor and you the whore who gave birth to her" he snarled so viciously I stumbled back in fear catching myself on a table "I know about the morning you were supposed to go with us to the meadow if you dare open your legs to the King I can assure you that you will regret it for the rest of your days" he hissed into my face turning on his heel and walking towards the door.

"The King will hear of this!" I called after him and he laughed turning to look at me.

"And who will be believe, me or you?" he said leaving the question hanging in the air as he walked out.

"Mama, I no dirty" Cordelia said proud fully as Lady Ashley placed her in front of me.

I leaned down getting on my knees before her hugging her tightly kissing her fondly "I love you so much" I said with a shaky breath and she giggled hugging me back.

"Love you" was all she could say as I stood up running my hands over my stomach and she held tightly to my skirts standing next to me.

"We are to spend sometime with the Queen of France" I said forcing excitement into my voice for her benefit which she was quick to believe.

I walked slowly down to the chambers where Queen Claude waited, Cordelia holding tightly to my skirts following closely and slowly for she still had some trouble walking "Your Majesty" I said bowing laying a hand on my daughters back so she would not fall. Again she did not bow she was only twelve months and thankfully no one expected her too.

"Lady Wiltshire, come take a seat by me" she said sweetly and I slowly walked over lowering myself into the soft chair next to her "tell me, where is your husband?" she asked and I smiled softly.

"He is at Windsor as you must know he is the King's Lord Privy Seal and has stayed for State matters" I said and she nodded laying her embroidery on the seat next to her.

"When is your child due?" she than asked and I placed a hand on my stomach as Cordelia crawled into my lap hiding her face in my hair shyly.

"In June, I am so seven months along" I said petting Cordelia's back soothing hoping to make her feel comfortable.

"Congratulations" she said with a small smile her eyes turning to the small girl who's face was hidden by my dark ebony locks. "Lady Cordelia, there is to need to be shy" she said and I felt her peak out nervously eyeing the Queen with a look of suspicion.

"I no know you" she said calmly holding tightly to the bodice of my gown.

"Yes, I know I live in France" she said sweetly and Cordelia sat down in my lap holding a strand of my hair as if for comfort.

"My mama Pain" she said trying to pronounce Spain causing the women in the room to giggle and Cordelia immediately became self-conscious and started to whimper hiding her face in the bodice of my gown and as their laughs continued I felt tears slip down my chest.

"Hush, all of you" Queen Claude said severely and they stopped their laughing as I tended quietly to my daughter.

"It is all right my love, there is no need to cry" I assured her petting her cheek with my thumb as the Queen scolded her ladies.

"Mean" she whispered and I hushed her gently kissing her wiping away the rest of her tears.

"I am sorry for my Ladies, they are young and do not know how to handle themselves" Queen Claude said to me and I nodded giving each one a pointed glare.

"It is fine" I said and the Queen's gaze turned to Cordelia.

"Lady Cordelia, can you except my apology and I am very mad they made you cry" she said softly and Cordelia looked to her.

"Okay" she whispered and we spent the rest of the day embroidering and Cordelia watched with curiosity as we wove beautiful pictures into plain cloth "pretty mama" she said running her hands over a blue bird I stitched around the edges of the cloth with a few bee's.

"Do you like it?" I asked, it was a small handkerchief and she nodded vigorously "here than, you may have it" I said and she held it close to her chest staring up at me in wonder before hugging me tightly crawling over to show it to Lady Ashley who received it with as much enthusiasm as she.

"She is illegitimate" Queen Claude said lowly for only me and her to hear and I sucked in air staying absolutely still for a moment, I had prayed this topic would not come up.

"Yes, she is" I said staring down at my hands keeping my voice strong.

"Some say you laid with the King to smite Anne Boleyn, another say because you wanted to be Queen again, tell me Lady Wiltshire, which is the truth?" She asked and I licked my dry lips staring at my beautiful little girl.

"I did not have a choice, what the King wants the King shall get and he decided he wanted me again, just not as his wife" I said slowly keeping my voice very low "I hate myself for it because she is to forever where the mark of a bastard, but in a way I would not change it because I love her too much". I said finally looking into her eyes "I do not want to be Queen again, despite what some people might say I honestly and truly love my husband and felt terrible that I shared my bed with Henry, I can promise you that this child within me is my husbands though some people in Court find it best to say tis not" I said laying both my hands on my stomach.

"This new girl they are talking about, Jane Seymour tell me of her" she asked after a few moments and I grew very hesitant on what I should say.

"She was in my services during my pregnancy with Cordelia and the start of this one, we were at Court when Queen Anne died and she caught the eye of the King he had her taken from my services and she is now to be his Queen" I said trying to keep my own personal feelings out of the matter.

"So soon after she died, has it not only been two months?" she asked leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, soon to be three I often wonder if he was seeing her before Anne passed" I said and she shook her head.

"Once Queen laid to rest and he is already replacing her even after she gave him the son he wanted" she said leaning back closing her eyes "England is such a strange land" she remarked quietly and I agreed with her.

"Things are done a bit differently here I guess you can say" I said taking a deep breath taking a quick glance over at Cordelia.

"Do you ever wish to return to Spain?" she asked and I let out a small laugh.

"Sometimes, but if given the chance probably not, England is my home now and my family is here" I said and she nodded in understanding.

"Your Majesty, The King has returned from the hunt and supper is ready in 1 hour" Lady Catherine said her voice soft and quiet bowing shallowly.

"Thank you, Lady Catherine" I said dismissing her "if Your Majesty wishes to get ready I shall dismiss myself to see everything is prepared" I said and she nodded standing up.

"Lady Wiltshire I shall see you in an hour, goodbye Lady Cordelia" she said and Lady Ashley brought her back to the nursery where she was to be fed and laid to rest for the night.

I went back to my dressing chamber changing into a dark blue gown with silver embroidery and hair tied up in a neat bun a diamond diadem weaved into my hair which glistened after a long brushing.

"Your Grace" Viscount Beauchamp said bowing slightly to me and I turned away from him coldly.

"Mrs. Smith, is everything ready?" I asked her nervously not acknowledging Edward Seymour at all.

"Yes, My Lady" she said hesitantly casting a glance over at Seymour before bowing and leaving as Their Majesties entered the chamber graciously.

"Your Majesties" I murmured and the King took his seat allowing the rest of us to do so, his wife on his right and I across him with Edward Seymour on his left.

It was quiet during supper and I felt uncomfortable and started thinking of my daughter, Mary she was to meet her husband tomorrow and I wondered how she would react "Lady Wiltshire, Dover is such a nice residence I thank you for allowing my family and I to stay here" King Francis said at last as supper was over and I looked up.

"Your welcome Your Majesty, tis my pleasure after all you are to be my daughters family one day" I said and he nodded as the maids took the plates away "did you enjoy the hunt, I know there is a high population of deer in the area" I said trying to start pleasant conversation.

"Yes, you do and it was very enjoyable, Lord Beauchamp was kind enough to help me find my way around the woods" he said and I took a deep breath feeling my child kick strongly at the mention of _that mans_ name. "Comment s'est passée ta journée ma amour?"

_How was your day my love?_

The King then asked and she smiled sweetly to him "très bien" was all she said taking a sip of wine, I looked over to Beauchamp to see his face looking on in confusion and I held back a smirk, he did not know French.

"Ma fille, la princesse Marie est très hâte de rencontrer Vos Majestés" I said and Beauchamp quickly hid his scowl.

_My daughter, Princess Mary is very eager to meet Your Majesties_

"You have mastered French" the King commented and I nodded with a small smile.

"Twas one of the many languages I was taught growing up" I said blushing respectably "Princess Mary is also being taught, and I am told she is excelling wonderfully" I added and the King laughed.

"She is to be a smart child, the very thing we look for as a Queen of France" he said and I smiled bowing my head to him in respect.

"Tis getting late, Lady Wiltshire should you not go sleep for your child?" Beauchamp asked and it took everything in me not to glare at him.

"You are right, tis being very restless today and I should rest" I said and the King stood up as well.

"I think we should all sleep, tis a long journey tomorrow" he said and I relaxed knowing that Beauchamp would not be left alone with him more then he needs to be.

"Good night Your Majesties" I said retiring to my chamber, once in my chemise laying in my large empty bed I wondered what tomorrow might bring, Edward Seymour was making more nervous then I need be. I was terrified he would poison King Francis mind against me, I do not wholly agree with giving my daughter to France, but it is what Henry wants and if he thinks I ruined it his anger would no know bounds and I feared what he would do not me and my family.

_April 28th 1519_

I awoke early dressing in a simple brown traveling gown my hair tucked under a French Hood quietly going into the nursery kissing Cordelia's head as she slept peacefully. "I shall miss you my sweet" I whispered and she sighed in her sleep. I did the same with George before forcing myself down the winding staircase as everyone got ready to leave.

"I shall be riding with Your Grace! I mean if it pleases you" Lady Catherine said quickly and brightly.

"I shall enjoy your company" I said with a smile and she smiled wider getting into the carriage.

"I have not been to Court in a while, Your Grace I was always kept away" she said and I knew from that moment she was one of those girls who loved to talk.

"Have you been trying to read that book I sent you?" I asked and she blushed immediately.

"I have tried, Lady Wiltshire I really have! But I am having a bit of trouble" she said with a pout and pulled the book out of a small bag she had. "I was hoping that you could help me, if you wish" I smiled at her taking the small book into my hands.

"I would be glad to help you, Lady Catherine" I said flipping to the first page and for the most of the ride I helped her learn the simple words, I did not want to overwhelm her all at once.

For the rest of the ride I just looked out the window watching the trees pass, it was a long ride and we had stopped twice to rest the horses and eat.

The sky was darkening when Windsor Palace arose from the earth and we rode up the long walk to her large doors. I waited till the King and Queen of France got out and retired to their chambers before stepping out happiness filling me as I was greeted by Thomas who enveloped me in a tight hug. "I have missed you" I whispered into his chest before pulling away looking up into his eyes.

"And I have missed you" he said caressing my cheek his hand then going to my stomach.

"My Lord Wiltshire" I heard Beauchamp's voice say disturbing the moments.

"Beauchamp, I hope my wife treated you nicely for your stay at Dover Castle" Thomas said trying to sound cordial.

"For the most part, she must relearn her manners and protocol though" he said sending a pointed look at me and I looked down then up at Thomas's face.

"I am sorry, pregnancy always has made her emotional" he said pulling me a bit closer to him "I shall speak to her about it" he said and Seymour nodded his head.

"If I where you I would use the back of my hand to teach her a lesson" he said walking away from us and I gasped.

"Hush" he said laying a hand on my stomach kissing my forehead. "Come, let us eat then sleep tomorrow shall be a long day" he said leading me inside.

"I do not like him, why did the King have to send him?" I asked as we entered our rooms.

"Do not question the King?" he said his voice sounding annoyed and pulled away from him "what did you say to him?" Thomas finally demanded angrily grabbing my arms pulling me against him.

"I did not say anything it was him who spoke!" I said in shock trying to pull away from him, but he would not let go.

"I have enough stress here at Court than to find you have been fighting with the Queen's brother" he snarled and I whimpered, but then stopped rethinking his words carefully.

"Queen's brother?" I asked in astonishment a cold chill going down my spine.

"Yes, it seems she is a month pregnant, the King married her four days ago in a secret ceremony, I was invited" he said rage sparking in his eyes. I knew it must have been hard for him to see the King married so soon after his daughter died. "So now you see the position you put me when you fight with him" he snapped letting me go turning his back on me.

"He said that Cordelia was an embarrassment to England and that I was a whore" I said quietly tears pricking my eyes he turned back to me hugging me close to him kissing my head.

"I am sorry, it has just been a very stressful week and I have worried for you" he said cupping my cheek kissing me deeply.

"I cannot even tell the King for he will not believe be" I said as tears slipped down my face.

"It will be all right, I promise to let no one hurt you" he said pulling away looking back down at me "how is George and Cordelia?" he asked after a few minutes and I sniffled.

"They are perfectly fine, Cordelia hurt her wrist, but it is better now and George…he still misses Anne very much" he sighed rubbing his head.

"Isabella and Tom are at Court with the Princesses" he said and I could not help but smile, I had missed them all so much. "Let us get ready for bed" he said at last helping me undo my gown before undressing himself and crawling into bed where he immediately hugged around my stomach pulling my back against him.

"She is now Queen" I whispered fearfully and he sighed burying his face in my hair breathing in deeply.

"Yes which means you can no longer argue with her brothers or family" he said grabbing my face turning it to look at him and I leaned up kissing him.

"I do not enjoy doing so, I wish you would not be mad at me" I said staring up into his eyes.

"I am not mad at you" he said and looked down to my stomach as the baby kicked against its fathers hand. "It is very stomach" he said pulling me to lay on my back leaning down pressing his lips to my stomach and I let out a soft gasp looking down upon him.

"Thomas" I said quietly and he leaned up kissing me deeply and I let out a soft moan against his lips fire lighting up within me.

"Katherine we cannot" he said as I grabbed onto his linen shirt I let out a soft whimper looking up at him in need, a need he could satisfy while I was still with child he petted my cheek and I turned my head to kiss his hand.

"Is it because I am large?" I asked feeling very self-conscious turning away pulling the sheet up over me.

"No, never think of that, you are beautiful but this child has been through so much let us not add more stress" he said kissing my head pulling me back against him.

"Tis not fair" I whined and he let out a laugh.

"Close your eyes and sleep" he said kissing my temple I did as he said, but stayed awake for awhile thinking of tomorrow, somehow it already felt like I was giving my daughter up.

**I know its not 10,000 but it's a lot and I wanted to post so you could know about the trailer which has made me so excited, review please!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Katherine of Aragon-34 **

**King Henry VIII-27**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Prince Edward of Wales-2 months**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Cordelia Tudor-11 months**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Catherine Howard-14**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_April 29th 1519_

I felt someone's hand gently pet my face and I turned into the radiating warmth blinking my eyes open to stare into Thomas's "finally awake sleepy head" he said with a smile kissing me lovingly.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked him yawning and his knuckles gently pet my cheek staring into my eyes.

"About 20 minutes I would say" he murmured kissing me again and I let out a small laugh, but it soon ended when I remembered what today was.

"We have to get up, I have to get Mary and Isabella ready for today you shall help Tom, is Elizabeth here?" I sighed sadly and he helped me out of the bed with a nod.

"No, she stayed at Hatfield this is only a meeting Katherine, he is not taking her back to France with him you have nothing to fear" he said with a smile and I nodded forcing a smile to grace my lips and he left. The maids dressed me in a dark green gown with a jeweled bodice and silken skirts my hair tied around in a braid then flowing down my back with a black and gold embroidered veil flowing down my back. It felt awkward almost walking around without a corset, but whilst pregnant I could not wear one.

"Is the Princess awake?" I asked walking into her rooms where I was met with her governance, Lady Bryan.

"No, we are to wake Her Highness now" she said respectably.

"I shall wake her, send a maid to have my daughter, Isabella brought here with her dressing gown she will dress with the Princess" I said and she nodded leaving me in front of Mary's door. I opened her door going to her bed lighting a candle petting her face "Mary, mi amour tis time to wake up" I whispered into her ear placing a gentle kiss upon her soft cheek.

"Mama?" she said sleepily reaching up and touching my face as if to make sure I was real "you at Dover I thought?" she said sleep still lacing her sleep.

"I was, but I came back for your betrothal to France" I said petting her face "but if you wish I can go back" I said with a small smile pulling away. She jumped up wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You no have to go, I want you here" she said kissing me and I smiled.

"Than I shall stay, but first you must get dressed" I said picking her up and placing her on the floor. Her dress was a soft yellow with a light green embroidery her hair left down her shoulders braided to hold the hair from her face with a small crown of her rank, once Isabella arrived she was dressed similarly, but her gown was pink and she wore a French Hood.

"What happening?" Isabella asked playing with her pink Taffeta skirts

"The King of France is here to meet with Mary" I said as the maids put the finishing touching on my eldest daughter making sure she was perfect.

"Why?" Mary asked this time skipping up to me.

"Because you are going to be their Queen one day" I said with a light smile caressing her cheek. "But do not worry of that now, you are to meet your future husband which means you must be on your best behavior for papa and I" she nodded sensing the gravity of the situation.

"I will mama" she promised hugging my legs.

"Thank you, now when we are in public you are to address me as Her Grace my mother and I will have to address you as Your Highness" she nodded again and I never felt so proud of my daughter.

"Do I?" Isabella asked tugging on my skirts and I smiled.

"No, sweetheart" I said "but you must say mother not mama, it is more formal" I said and she turned to Mary with smile. I had never really noticed, but now that I really looked there seemed to be some unspoken rivalry between both girls.

"Shut up" Mary snapped at her younger sister her face twisting in anger.

"I say nothing, you just mad cause I get to call her mama and you can not!" Isabella said placing her hands on her hips glaring at the other girl. Mary quickly stepped forward pushing Isabella back who fell onto the floor tears pooling in her eyes as she jumped up hiding her face in my skirts crying.

"Mary Tudor!" I gasped in disbelief "you do not push your sister" I said sternly petting Isabella's head.

"She start it!" Mary cried in frustration.

"And she will be punished for it, but you cannot push her to the ground or yell at her to shut up, she is your sister" I said and Mary turned her back to me "I have to go meet with your stepfather now, but I will be back" I said kissing her head leaving her with Lady Bryan.

"Mary mean" Isabella whimpered holding tightly to my skirts allowing me to lead her back to my chambers.

"Isabella Boleyn, you provoked her and that was very wrong" I said sternly and she whimpered.

"You love Mary more!" she insisted as I came to the door of my rooms.

"You know that is not true, I love all of you the same" I said in shock at what she had said, I never wanted any of my children to believe I loved them any less then the others.

"Yes it is! Cause Mary Princess you love her more, and Cordy too cause you always want to be with her!" she said tears flowing down her olive-toned cheek. "I no love you! I want papa" she whimpered pulling away from me running into the chamber where her and Tom sat waiting for us.

"Isabella" I said trying to grab her back but she was already to far, her words wounding me more then she would ever know.

"Papa!" she cried running to her father and throwing herself into his arms.

"What is it?" he asked her worriedly holding her tiny body close to his as she hid her face in his shoulder crying.

"Mama mean" she whimpered holding his jacket tightly peaking out to look up at him, his eyes turned to my pained ones as I entered the chamber. Tom ran to me smiling ignoring his sister and hugging around my legs.

"I miss you mama!" he said and I smiled leaning down to kiss his head.

"I have missed you too" I replied looking running my fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"Sweetheart, why was mama mean?" Thomas asked and I turned my attention to the both of them.

"Mary push me and…and mama love her more cause she a Princess and she love Cordy more, she no like me and I no love her!" she sobbed into her fathers jacket.

"Isabella, I love you very much" I said holding Tom's hand, but going over to Thomas's side. "She was scolded for provoking Mary into a fight, Mary was scolded her as well for pushing Isabella" I explained to Thomas and he nodded my voice weak and heartbroken from Isabella's words.

"I love you mama" Tom said tugging on my skirts and I smiled petting his cheek and he reached up on his toes touching my stomach.

"You do not mean that Bella" Thomas said rubbing her back "your mother loves you very much and you know that titles have nothing to do with anything" he reasoned and she pulled back looking into his eyes.

"Then why she always wanna be with Cordy and Mary, never me or Tom?" she whimpered and my bottom lip trembled keeping tears at bay.

"That was not her choice, you know she loves you very much" he said comfortingly and I felt Tom tug my skirts again.

"Mama no love me?" Tom said in confusion and hurt and I quickly feel down to my knees before him.

"I love you very much" I said kissing his face and he touched a tear that fell from my sea blue eyes.

"No cry mama" he said hugging around my neck.

"Isabella, look at your mother" Thomas said and I stood up as she looked out from his neck towards me. "See you have made mama cry as well, she would not cry if she did not love you" he said and her bottom lip trembled looking at me.

"Why we no go with you, but Cory and..and Georgy did" she whispered quietly with tears and I looked into her eyes, which reminded me so much of her fathers.

"I wanted you to come, but you could not, sweetheart it hurt me so much to leave you and your brother her I wanted for you to come with me but you are in the household of your sister and Princess Elizabeth" I said kissing her forehead.

"It not fair" she said leaning from her fathers arms to hug me tightly burying her face in my neck and I sat down as she grabbed a piece of my ebony hair holding it close to her.

"I know, but maybe if we ask the King later he shall let you go back to Dover with me, you and Tom" I said as he crawled up into my lap laying his head against my other shoulder.

"Katherine" Thomas said in warning and I looked up at him quickly then back down to the children in my arms.

"But remember if the King says no both of you must stay here" they eagerly nodded and I kissed each head sitting them on the floor, holding Isabella back for just a moment "never doubt that I love you any less, Isabella" I said hugging her tightly before setting her down.

"Let me see you" Thomas said after a few moments and I nodded standing up with his help, he stood in front of me my stomach pressed against him. "Tis very healthy" he said feeling multiple kicks and he smiled lightly running a hand over my enlarged stomach.

"Only two more months and we shall be able to hold it" I said smiling lightly looking down to my stomach half of me praying it would come sooner. Being pregnant was not easy and I longed to be able to hold my child without having to sit down, my back and feet hurt as well but I kept my discomfort quiet.

"We go now?" I heard Tom ask and I smiled lightly to him.

"No, we must eat breakfast, both of you must be extremely careful not to dirty your clothes" Thomas said strictly and they both nodded quickly never wanting to cross their father. We all sat down at a small and I carefully watched each child making sure they did not make a mess.

"Papa, I make no mess!" Isabella proclaimed proudly by the end of the meal and Tom glared across the table at her. He has dropped a piece of egg on his pants and though it did not leave a stain or mark and his father and I assured him all was well he was still upset.

"Good job, now we must go see the King he has asked for us" Thomas said standing up first helping both children from there seats then turning to me.

"Mama, I ask if we go to Dover?" Isabella asked bouncing excitedly as we left the chamber.

"Only if he is not busy, sweetheart" I said and she nodded grabbing a hold of her fathers hand as well.

"Your Majesty" we both said upon seeing the King and bowed thankfully both children following our example, only Isabella stumbled a bit and blushed hiding her face in my dress.

"Lady Isabella, tis all right for such a young girl you are doing remarkably well" Henry said smiling and she smiled too him. Unfortunately Jane was with him and nothing brought me greater displeasure than having to bow to her.

"I ask you something!" she said detaching herself from me and skipping over to him unafraid I gasped in shock trying to grab her back, but Henry only laughed kneeling down in front of her.

"And what is that?" He asked with a smile at her boldness.

"I wanna go with mama when she leaves, me and Tom but she say that I ask you" she said placing her tiny hands on her hips looking at him as if she were telling him and not asking him, and watching her it seemed like she was.

"Do you not like being in your sisters household?" He asked laughing standing back up straighter his eyes flickering towards me.

"Yea, but I miss mama, pretty please!" she asked with a pout her bottom lip probably trembling as if she were going to cry.

"I guess you and your brother can go to Dover early" he said after a few minutes of looking upon her and she screeched in happiness running back to me.

"Isabella, say thank you" I whispered down to her and she quickly did as she was told.

"She is very precocious child" Henry said stepping towards us greeting Tom.

"Henry, this morning I heard that Princess Mary and Lady Isabella fought" Jane said finally making her presence known and I wanted so badly to strike her down.

"What?" Henry asked in confusion looking towards me.

"Twas not a fight, Majesty they argued they are sisters after all and Mary pushed Isabella, I scolded both accordingly" I said and he nodded in understanding, but Jane was not yet finished.

"So you are rewarding Lady Isabella by allowing her to go to Dover with you when she fought with a Princess?" Jane asked stepping down going to Henry's side.

"I am not rewarding her" I snapped anger rising up in me, I knew what she was trying to do, she did not want Isabella or Tom going to Dover with me and seemed set on making my life miserable.

"It seems you are, though she be the Princesses half sister she has no right fighting with her-" I let out a gasp of pain as the baby kicked as hard as it could in the side of my stomach.

"Jane, that is enough" Henry snapped to her "both girls are young and sisters, I along with Katherine do not want titles getting in the way of them" he hissed and Thomas held around my waist.

"I am fine, the baby just kicked very hard" I said and he still held me as Isabella and Tom looked on in confusion.

"Katherine, are you well?" Henry asked stepping closer to us and Thomas tightened his hold around my waist.

"I am fine, like I told Thomas the baby just kicked very hard" I said and he nodded looking back to Jane.

"Jane, leave the children alone all you must worry about is the child within you now" he said his voice softening at the end. She huffed sitting back in her chair pushing a golden strand from her hair, our meeting with the King was soon over and last minute decisions and choices were made before lunch came and it was time for Mary to meet Prince Henry of France.

"Mary, mi amour, tis time" I said and she ran forward holding my legs looking up nervously at me.

"What if I fall?" she asked me worriedly.

"You shall not fall, Princess, you shall be perfect" Thomas said down to her and she smiled up at her stepfather. She was sent with her nurse and I took a deep breath watching her go and me and Thomas made our way quickly down to the ballroom, Isabella and Tom would come behind Mary. "Sweetheart, calm down" Thomas said as we stood a little behind the King I smiled softly as he took my hand squeezing gently as Henry greeted the French Queen and his wife.

"Welcome to England!" Henry said stepping forward to greet King Francis and his wife, Queen Claude "I believe you have meet the Duke of Wiltshire and the Duchess " he said extending his hand and I quickly stepped down taking his hand and bowing.

"Your Majesties" Thomas and I said standing back up.

"Yes the Duke once stayed in France, and the Duchess was played a gracious hostess allowing us to stay in her home" King Francis said kissing my hand and I smiled lightly as Thomas took my hand leading me back to our spot. I caught Jane's eyes and she glared at me, probably upset the Thomas and I were announced before her.

"I would like to introduce you to my wife, Queen Jane" Henry said and she glided to Henry's side bowing, but received not much recognition from the other King only politeness.

After introductions where over both King's took a their seats and we were allowed to sit my seat unfortunately next to _Queen Jane_. Dancing and laughter floated through the large chamber before the herald stopped everything and I sat up straighter. "Her Highness Princess Mary of England and His Highness Prince Henry Dauphin of France " he yelled and Mary walked in followed closely by Lady Bryan with Isabella and Tom trailing her she walked up to the table.

Lady Bryan helped her up to one end of the table and the Dauphin was helped to the other Thomas grabbed my hand and I looked over to him and smiled. "Princess Mary" Cromwell said graining her attention "may I introduce Prince Henry of France, your future husband" he finished and both children stepped forward. Prince Henry was wearing red robes embroidered with gold and a crown upon his brown hair.

"Are you the Dauphin of France?" Mary asked looking the little boy straight in the eye and I raised my head watching the scene closely.

"Oui" the boy said looking back at her stony faced and nervous.

_Yes_

"Then I want to kiss you" I held back a small smile as laughter rang through the crowd I looked to Henry to see him laugh lowly at his daughter. Mary leaned forward laying her hands on the young boys shoulders kissing his cheek much to his displeasure.

"Mère, Mère" he cried turning away from her looking to Queen Claude, Mary looked at him in displeasure shoving him down onto the table and I let out a small gasp.

_Mother, Mother_

"Mary!" Henry scolded and she looked to her father her tiny head held high as a man helped Prince Henry from the table Lady Bryan helped her from the table and she immediately came to my side.

"Mary, you do not push anyone, did I not tell you that earlier?" I said and she pouted looking up at me.

"It not my fault" she said taking my hand "he acted like a baby" she said quietly and Thomas laughed and I sent him a sharp look.

"Do not encourage her" I said and he quieted himself.

"I agree with you mother Princess, your husband will not like it if you try to push him" Jane said and Mary looked towards her.

"Then he must not act like that" Mary said holding me tighter nervously looking upon her new stepmother.

"You shall be his wife and do as he says, no matter what for he just might hit you" she said and Mary looked up at me in confusion and fear.

"Never fear Mary" I said as she let out a whimper and I pet her cheek kissing her head.

"What she mean?" she asked looking up into my eyes "he gonna hit me like papa hit you once?" I gasped as she remembered when Charles Brandon made me lose my first child and Henry accused me of lying. He had hit me wanting me to say the Charles had done nothing of the sort, but I would not.

"Hush Mary, all is well now forget that day" I said softly and she nodded.

"I want papa" she said quietly and I nodded standing up holding her hand the other on my stomach.

"Very well" I said leading her to where Henry and Francis where talking "Your Majesties" I said bowing letting go of Mary's hand as she too bowed jumping into his fathers arms.

"Ah Mary" Henry said kissing her cheek.

"Your Grace" King Francis said extending his hand and I took it and he led me around the Court.

"I am sorry for Her Highness she has always been strong willed" I said smiling lightly.

"Tout va bien" he said with a small laugh "she is a beautiful Princess, more so than her portrait, I believe with a mother like you she will make a great Queen" he said and I blushed modestly.

_All is well_

"You are too kind, her father has much do with her learning as well" I said and he stopped a little away from the crowd of people.

"Tell me of the Seymour family, the truth" he said and I looked at him hesitantly.

"Tis not my place" I said not knowing whether he was going to go back and tell Henry everything is said.

"Lady Wiltshire, you have my word that what is said now no other person shall know" he said patting my hand.

"Her family is treacherous, you must know of the poisoning at Hever?" I said and he nodded "I have on good authority that is was her family that did so, her brother Edward especially dislikes me and I fear for myself and the children." I said and he looking out into the crowd scanning and find the Viscount Beauchamp talking with his sister.

"Why not tell the King?" He asked and I let out a small laugh.

"He would not believe me, I am not fearful though, they shall make a mistake one day and the King shall see, till than my husband is very watchful over me especially with this one on the way" I said touching my stomach. "I beg you to be respectful to the Seymour's for if they believe I am talking ill of them they shall poison the King's mind against me" I said and he nodded.

"I would never betray a woman's trust, My Lady, everything said shall never be repeated if ever you need anything, just write" he said and went back to his Queen Thomas came forward.

"Ma Cherie, what were you and the King talking about?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"Nothing, I was just apologizing for Mary, there is nothing to worry about mi amour" I said leaning up pressing my lips to his and he let out a low laugh.

"She reminds me of you" he said leading me back to my seat.

"No, I would never have the courage to push my betrothed in front of everyone" I said with a light smile taking a sip of wine.

"I do not fully believe that" he said and I looked back down as Isabella and Tom ran up to us.

"Oh you both did wonderfully I am so proud of you!" I said kissing each of their foreheads as Thomas ruffled Tom's hair and affectionately patted Isabella's.

"Papa, I play with Prince Henry!" Tom said to his father and I pulled Isabella close to me helping her up to my lap.

"Have you talked with Mary yet?" I asked and her smile faded looking down.

"She say she no want talk to me" her tiny voice said sounding as if close to tears.

"Do not cry, she is just upset" I said kissing her cheek hugging her close to me.

"I try say I sorry but she no listen" she said laying her head on my chest looking up at me "is she gonna leave?" her bluish grey eyes were wide in fear and I frowned.

"No, she is not going to leave until she is 16" I said petting her back and she sighed.

"I wish she leave now" Isabella snapped and I took a deep breath.

"Mi amour, do you love your sister?" I asked keeping my voice soft and calm, but she did not answer "Isabella, do you love your sister?" I asked her again.

"Sometimes" she muttered pulling away "but she mean to me and it no fair" her tiny voice begin to raise gaining the attention of Queen Jane.

"Hush now, if you love your sister you do not want her to leave you are just upset, just like her" I reasoned and she lay her head back down pursing her rose budded lips in anger.

"I no want her to leave but she going to" she whimpered "why she stay here when she gonna leave anyway?" she asked looking up into my eyes grabbing a lock of my hair holding it tightly.

"She is staying so she can grow up with me and her father, when she is old enough to marry she will go just like how when you turn 16 you shall marry" she did not say anything and I did not want to push it any further, at least not here.

"Isabella, come here" Thomas said and she jumped down hopping onto her fathers knee with her brother and he talked with her about Dover and what it will be like when the baby comes.

But all too soon it was time for the children to be sent to bed "I shall be in soon" I said kissing both children's head as their nurse took them away.

"Your Grace" Lady Bryan said and I turned to see her holding Mary's hand "Her Highness must say goodnight to her father, The King and retire for the night" she said and I smiled nodding.

"I shall bring her, go to her chambers and see everything is ready" I said and she left Mary with me, I took her hand bringing her over to Henry. "Her Highness is being put down for the night" I said and Mary ran forward hugging her father goodnight.

"Mary, say goodnight to the King and Queen of France and Prince Henry" he said placing her down and she bowed.

"Goodnight Your Majesties, Your Highness" she said sleepily.

"Goodnight Princess Mary, twas a pleasure meeting you" King Francis said and she came back to my side taking my hand as I led her back to her chambers.

"Lady Wiltshire, may I help you retire the Princess? After all I am her stepmother now" Jane said sweetly as I made it to the door and I could do nothing but agree. I had wanted to talk with Mary about Isabella, but with this woman here it seemed impossible.

I helped Mary out of her dress and placed her on a chair brushing out her long dark chestnut hair as Jane watched "did you have fun tonight, Princess?" she asked after a long silence.

"Yes" Mary said with a yawn, I knew she was very tired.

"Well that is good" Jane said, the silence was becoming awkward.

"All right Mary, time for bed" I said hoping Jane would leave but she only followed as Mary went into her rooms and said her prayers. I helped her up into her bed tucking her in and kissing her forehead "sleep well, mi amour" I said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you mama" she whispered before falling asleep.

"Lady Wiltshire, I need to speak with you" Jane said as I closed the door to Mary's bedchamber.

"Than speak" I said raising and eyebrow at her and she glared at me.

"What did you say to the King of France?" She demanded in a snarl "the King and Queen of France barely spoke to me, instead only speaking with you!" she growled and I jumped back a bit in surprise.

"I am Mary's mother, of course they would want to speak with me, and I said nothing about you only that you were engaged to the King that was before I knew you married him" I said holding my head up, I would not let some little wanna-be-Queen scare me.

"Yes, I married the King I am Queen, you are nothing, remember that" she snapped whipping around and leaving and I glared at her hatefully as she left. I stood there a few moments before finally leaving to Tom and Isabella's nursery only to find them both asleep I kissed each head fondly before retiring to my chambers.

"Lady Catherine, help me out of this" I said and she quickly came forward undoing the strings to my gown.

"I have been getting better at reading, My Lady, and can now write my name!" She said in excitement placing the dress on a chair as I sat down and she undid my hair.

"I am very pleased to hear this" I said as she brushed my long hair.

"Lady Howard, you are dismissed" Thomas said walking in ready for bed I petted her hand as she bowed leaving the chamber to be and Thomas.

"You look upset" I commented standing up with a hand on my stomach and he looked towards me.

"The _Queen_ seems to think you have disrespected her in front of the King of France, she complained to the King" I took a deep breath shaking my head.

"That woman will do anything to see me dead" I whispered looking out the window "I have done nothing to her and if Henry speaks with King Francis he shall see that" I said lowly and Thomas stepped forward caressing my cheek.

"He is going to speak with him tomorrow" he said meeting my eyes "Lord Beauchamp suggested in front of the King that I slap you" he said and his words hung in the air for a long time as I looked up at him nervously.

"Are you?" I said shaking slightly my body on edge waiting for a slap to come.

"No, I told the King that your health is very fragile with this child and I do not wish to compromise it any" I sighed in relief relaxing as he brought me over to the bed blowing out the candles.

"When do I have to go back to Dover?" I asked nervously and he pulled me close to him kissing my head.

"In three days, now sleep for the child" he said both hands wrapped around my stomach.


	67. Chapter 67

****

Sorry I skipped two months, but I was getting a LITTLE impatient and I didn't think too many people would mind Lol

****

Katherine of Aragon-34

King Henry VIII-27

Jane Seymour-23

Princess Mary Tudor-3

Princess Elizabeth-1

Prince Edward of Wales-4 months

Sir Thomas More-41

Sir Francis Bryan-28

Thomas Boleyn-42

Mary Boleyn-20

George Boleyn-7

Cordelia Tudor-1 year

Isabella Boleyn-1

Tom Boleyn-1

Lady Jane Howard-16

Henry Percy-16

Catherine Howard-14

****

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

__

June 13th 1519

Many months passed since King Francis visit and I was thankful when he said I never spoke an ill word against the Seymour family. It broke my heart sending Mary back to Hatfield, but he was happy enough for Henry hand gotten her a small puppy to play with.

I arrived at Dover with both Tom and Isabella who were fondly greeted by George and Cordelia. I was now nine months and ready to give birth any day now, Cordelia had her first birthday and was showered with gifts I hated seeing my little girl grow up for now she could fully walk by herself and speak a lot better.

Henry's birthday was no the twenty-eighth and Jane his beloved was now two months with child, a son Henry proclaimed a Duke of York for his Prince of Wales. Both Mary and Elizabeth are now at Dover while Henry spent time with his son, but all children would be going back for the King's birthday for he wished to have his family there. I of course and understandably could not go, but I was pleased enough knowing that soon enough the child within me will be out and I shall no longer have the pressure of the child within me holding me back.

"Katherine, Ma Cherie you should be in bed" Thomas said entering the chamber to see my on the couch in a chemise and light robe. My long dark ebony strands spilling over my shoulders with no ribbons or pins taming them looking out over the garden to see the children playing happily.

"It gets very boring sitting there all day I ask you, My Lord to try laying in bed all day and not feel restless" I snapped at me, I had been very moody today.

"Calm down woman, I am asking you to get in bed so you do not stress the child" he said taking my hand and pulling me up leading me back to bed.

"I do not wish too" I said taking my hand back and laying it over my stomach.

"I am not asking anymore" he said trying to stay calm as he grabbed around my waist dragging me along to the bed "Lady Howard, she is not allowed out of bed if she tries I order you at once to tell me" he said sitting next to me as I scowled. "Only a few more days Katherine, then the child shall be born" he said kissing my hand for I turned my head away from him.

"I shall just order Lady Howard out of the room and get back up" I said stubbornly as he stood up and he sighed.

"Yes, I know you shall which is why I am staying here" he said going to a chair near the bed and sitting down as a manservant brought him the papers he was working on.

I let out a scream of frustration since I turned eight months he has ordered that I stay in our chamber and rest as much as possible. "I cannot stand being in here much longer, I have allowed you to confine me to these God awful chambers, but you shall not confine me to this bed!" I hissed at him, but he only ignored me a small smile playing on his lips.

"Stay calm my love, we do not want you forcing the child out before it is ready" he said with only a chuckle and I wanted nothing more than to hit him.

"You will regret this Thomas Boleyn" I snapped turning my head away from him defiantly.

"And what shall you do amoureux?" he asked coming closer to the bed laying next to me.

__

Sweetheart

"I shall not let you touch me" I said simply raising my head high and he only laughed caressing my cheek turning my head towards him.

"Oh Ma Cherie, I think you shall" he said his face coming closer to mine, it took everything in me to turn away and he kissed my neck suckling at my pulse point.

"Stop it" I murmured quietly pushing him away.

"I give it at least two weeks after the birth before you submit yourself to me" he said his thumb petting my chin as he sat up on his elbow looking up at me.

"I am afraid you are wrong" I said pressing my teeth down on his thumb gently and he laughed pulling his hand back.

"You keep telling yourself that, but we both know the truth" he added holding my face in place as he kissed me deeply.

"Can I please get out of the bed" I asked after he pulled away my eyes still closed.

"No" he said and I hissed pushing him away in anger.

"I swear your life's goal is too make miserable" I said with a whimper my emotions changing quickly. I hoped that he would soften against my tears and allow me out of this distasteful bed.

"You are upset and you know that I love you" he said laying me back his hand rubbing my stomach.

"If you love me at least let me go back to the window, I am unhappy hear in bed" I said pouting and he sighed.

"Yes, only for a little while" he said at last relenting I smiled hugging around his neck.

"Oh thank you!" I cried joyfully and he helped me from bed and back to my original window.

"So does this mean that your order is no longer valid?" Lady Catherine asked in confusion and I smiled softly at her.

"No, she is only allowed out of bed when I am here and I permit her" he said and I peered down in the gardens watching my children like a hawk. "I have got a letter from the King he shall be here sometime today" he said leaning back in his chair.

"What!" I gasped in shock "you are telling me this now? When did you find out?" I said panic rising within me.

"Sometime yesterday, but I did not want to bother you with the news, everything is taken care of there is no need to worry Mrs. Smith is seeing to everything" he said as if we were talking about the weather.

"Who is coming with him?" I asked in distaste.

"His Queen and her family along with Prince Edward" he said and I huffed in anger.

"I am going to give birth and SHE is coming here?" I snapped in anger "NOT ONLY HER BUT HER FAMILY!" I screamed and he quickly pulled his hand over my mouth quieting me.

"Hush yourself, she is the Queen of England and though she is not yet coroneted she is pregnant with the King's child" he hissed and I pursed my lips as he took his hand away.

"Now I shall be back in an twenty minutes and you had best be back in bed" he snapped in anger.

"Lady Catherine, bring me a piece of paper we shall practice your writing" I said as he left the room probably to go back to his study to get something.

"Lady Wiltshire, do you not think it is best that you relax fighting must not be good for the child" she said in worry and I sighed brushing my hair from my face.

"I guess you are right" I said feeling the child move and I fidgeted uncomfortably as the door burst opened and a stream of children ran through laughing followed by Cordelia who was not yet good at running.

"Mama looks!" Mary cried as her and Elizabeth brought me a large jar with a butterfly caught inside.

"Oh my is that not beautiful!" I said in excitement as Cordelia came forward and George and Tom stood in the back of the girls looking proudly at the jar where the butterfly was caught.

"George and Tom caught it!" Elizabeth said in excitement.

"It funny!" Cordelia added giggling in excitement and I smiled upon all of them.

"Guess what" I said leaning forward slightly holding my stomach.

"What!" They all cried full of energy.

"The King is coming to visit today" I said and Mary, Elizabeth and Cordelia jumped in excitement.

"Did you hear! My papa coming!" Elizabeth said turning to George and Tom.

"Katherine, I thought I told you to get back in bed" Thomas said walking back into the room with a parcel in his hands and he looked down to the children.

"Papa, Georgy Tom caught butter!" Cordelia said running to her stepfather mispronouncing the word butterfly.

"Did they now?" he said picking her up.

"Yes and they fall a lot" Isabella added jealously jumping to be in her fathers arms and he leaned down picking her up as well holding both girls in his arms.

"George, help your mother get back to bed" he said and with that both George and Tom helped pull me up leading me back to bed.

"Tis not fair using the children against me" I said pulling a sheet over my legs and he placed both girls on the bed helping the rest up.

"And your beauty is an unfair advantage to me" he said with a smile kissing me earning disgusted groans from the children. I blushed as he pulled away and the boys began wrestling at the end of the bed and all three girls sat around me feeling my stomach.

Aside from the fight at the end of the bed everything was peaceful "George be careful with him" I said knowing George was a lot stronger then Tom.

"I shall stop them" Thomas said going to the end and putting himself in the fight with laughter from both boys and he playfully fought them.

"Thomas, your encouraging them" I said with a smile shaking my head as Mary, Elizabeth and Isabella crawled further up the bed away from the fight.

"I get you papa!" Tom cried jumping on Thomas's back as George tried to break lose Thomas's grip around him.

"They being silly" Isabella laughed and Thomas picked them both up bringing them over to the couch and placing them down.

"You can only get out if one of your sisters comes and slaps your hand" he said and they nodded calling their sisters names almost immediately.

"PAPA!" The girls shrieked as he stalked back to the bed and they slipped from the bed running away from him as he chased them around the room catching them one by one till only Mary was left.

"Where is the little Princess?" he asked looking around the room as she hid behind a dresser her giggles giving her away.

"You not going to get me!" she laughed running to the couch slapping each tiny hand of the others and they all jumped down racing every which way Cordelia running back to the bed and hiding in my side laughing.

"Shh mama, papa gonna get me" she whispered her blue eyes twinkling in excitement, Thomas spent the next five minutes rounding all of the others back up before Mary again set them all free. "hide me!" she whispered frantically as Thomas spotted her as the others hid and he stalked forward grabbing her throwing her in the air and catching her.

"Careful Thomas" I said again reminding him as he carried her to the couch dropping her on the soft cushions.

"Jump on him!" Isabella cried and all at once they ran at Thomas and he dropped to the floor laughing as the made sure he was on the ground.

"We got you!" Tom said in triumph.

"It was my idea" Isabella said upset to not be getting the credit and I laughed as they started arguing amongst themselves unaware that Thomas was starting to stand up behind them.

"PAPA!" Cordelia screamed as he scooped her up in his arms with Mary, Isabella and Elizabeth.

"Put them down!" George yelled stepping in front of Tom.

"They are my prisoners now, and they shall be locked in the dreaded dungeons!" he said dumping them on the bed and all four girls scurried up holding tightly to me giggling uncontrollably.

"Mama, did papa lock you in here too?" Isabella whispered with wide blue eyes.

"I am afraid so, but unlike you I cannot leave" I said with a laugh looking back to see Thomas holding Tom over his shoulder and George around his waist.

"That is enough now" he said wiping his brow sitting down on the bed.

"Please we were having fun!" Mary said jumping towards him holding his shoulder.

"I am sorry, but the King shall be here soon" he said and her face brightened knowing her father was visiting.

"Is Jane coming?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Elizabeth, you must address her as Your Majesty or Queen Jane" I said taking a very deep breath "and yes she is coming she is your stepmother now you must show her nothing but respect" I ordered and she nodded in distaste.

"Go now and be good" Thomas said and one by one they were helped from the bed and left.

"I wish he would not come now, or at least with her" I said quietly petting my large stomach.

"I know Ma Cherie, but I promise if you stay in your bed like you are supposed to she will not bother you as much for she would easily get bored just sitting in here all day" he promised kissing my head his lips lingering for a moment. "It moves very much, just as much as Tom and Bella did" he laughed pulling away and my eyes widened.

"Do not say that!" I snapped angrily.

"Why?" he asked standing up near the bed laughing.

"Because they were twins" I hissed laying a hand on my stomach and he laughed shaking his head.

"I have to go see to a few things, stay in the bed" he said leaving and I took a deep breath looking to the corner of the room where Lady Catherine stood hidden from view.

"Lady Catherine, come here, read to me" I said and she skipped forward picking a book from the bookshelf and sitting next to me. I let out a short gasp at the name of the book "put that back, choose a different one" I said my eyes glued to the title.

"Utopia is a very popular book though Sir Thomas is set to die, I thought you would like me reading it?" she said unaware, no one knew what really happened twas the one thing I was eternally grateful to Henry for, he made sure no one knew what _they_ did to me.

"Catherine, there are something's that happen which we do not speak, me and Sir Thomas had an…altercation which has left me much changed, now I ask you to please pick another book" I said slowly and quietly she nodded going back to the bookshelf.

"Is this all right?" she asked quietly bringing over another small book.

"Le Morte d'Arthur or The Death of Arthur" I read allowed translating to for her I knew the book, I have read it before while I was pregnant with Mary. "This is written by Sir Thomas Malory" I told her and she nodded taking a seat on the bed as I handed it back to her.

"My Lady, I am sorry that I upset you" she said quietly and I smiled softly at her.

"Twas not your fault Lady Catherine, you have nothing to be sorry for, now show me how much you have learned" I said and she smiled flipping the book open eagerly.

She had indeed has gotten better at reading and after reading a few pages, with trouble though she than started practicing her writing. "Lady Katherine, I see you are even generous with your servants" I head and looked up to see, _Queen_ Jane standing in the doorway in a green traveling gown her hair tied up.

"Your Majesty, I try to be kind to everyone including my servants" I said and Lady Catherine quickly put away the paper and quill bowing to the Queen.

"Such nobility, kind to each person you see" she said with a sarcastic tone.

I took everything within me not to lash out at her in the moment "I thank you Your Majesty" I said laying a hand on my stomach.

"Jane, I see you have come to greet the Duchess" Henry said entering the chambers with Thomas.

"Your Majesty" I said upon his entering.

"Katherine, I see you are well" Henry said and I nodded with a light smile.

"The doctors say the child say the child will come any day now" I said gratefully running a hand over my large stomach to emphasize what I meant.

"I thought childbearing did not bother you" Jane said casually and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"It does not, but you shall soon see that it wears on you gratefully and confinement tis not so glamorous either" I said with a little annoyance looking down at the bed that I felt chained too.

I heard Henry laugh and looked up quickly my snappish mood coming back from before "Katherine, it cannot be as bad as it seems" he said after laughing for a moment.

"It is! Staying in bed might seem fine, but after the first couple of days it gets boring and I just want out of this God forsaken room!" I snapped my earlier mood coming back to me.

"I am sorry Your Majesty, she has been a bit….emotional lately" Thomas said with a smirk and Henry only waved his hand.

"Tis all right" he said with a smile "when is the child due?" He asked looking to Thomas.

"The doctor says it shall come any day now" but any day did not seem good enough anymore and as much as I loved this child I want nothing more then for it to get out of me.

"She is getting a little impatient" Thomas said and my anger grew as they laughed at my discomfort.

"I thought you loved your child, Lady Wiltshire?" Jane asked turning her head a little to the side.

"I do, very much but as you shall learn when your time comes as well you will learn of the discomfort I am in" I said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Jane, leave her alone she is upset" Henry said rubbing his wife's back, "now let me go see my daughters" he said leading her from the room.

****

Thomas Boleyn

Katherine relaxed back on the bed as we all left and I was grateful that Queen Jane did not wish to stay with her for it would only add to her increasing Spanish temper "I believe they are in the gardens, Your Majesty" I said and he nodded as we walked down the stairs.

Once Mary and Elizabeth saw him they ran into their fathers arms happily all but ignoring his wife their stepmother "look how much have grown!" He said in excitement standing back up "now, say hello to your stepmother" he ordered.

Mary's eyes darkened just like her mothers her obvious discomfort showing as she bowed "Your Majesty" she said turning her attention back to her father, but Elizabeth said nothing only stared down at the green grass "Beth" Mary whispered you her younger sister, but still she said nothing.

"Elizabeth, are you not going to greet your stepmother and Queen?" The King asked and I started to grow nervous for her at seeing Queen Jane's anger at the small girls defiance. I looked over to my children, Bella and Tom glad to see that they had already bowed to both King and Queen from the advice of their nurse "Elizabeth!" The King finally snapped and she looked up at him.

"Papa" she whispered and Mary took her hand.

"You must bow and show your respect to your stepmother, she is pregnant with your younger sibling" he said telling them for the first time, Mary looked upset and Elizabeth only started to cry the King's gaze immediately softening to her.

"I want my mama, I tell you I no want new one!" She cried jumping back as he tried to pick her up.

"It all right Beth" Isabella said running to her side comfortingly.

"Being with the Duchess has made her very disrespectful" the Queen sneered in anger at the young children's obvious distaste for her.

"Jane, not everything has to do with the Duchess!" The King snapped at her and she pursed her lips looking away.

"She is with her most of the time and you know she does not like me all of them have picked it up from her!" It sounded as if she was about to cry and the King sighed picking Elizabeth up rubbing her back.

"It does not always have to be about you!" His voice started to rise and all the children whimpered in fear.

"Your Majesties, you are scaring the children" I said at least and the King quickly quieted down.

"Jane, go to your rooms" he finally sighed turning his back on her "Wiltshire, I am to spend the rest of the day with them in the gardens" he said and I bowed.

"Do you wish for me to take Isabella and Tom?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, now go see the diplomatic matters I believe Cromwell has something for you to look at" He said placing Elizabeth on her feet.

****

Katherine Boleyn

I sat in bed embroidering it seemed the only thing I was allowed to do in this bed and it was fast getting on my nerves "Your Majesty, Her Grace is resting!" Lady Catherine said as the Queen threw open the doors causing me to jump and prick my finger.

"Tis all right Lady Catherine, get me a rag my finger is bleeding" I said and she nodded looking frazzled as she quickly grabbed a white cloth giving it to me and standing by the bed.

"YOU have poisoned their minds against me!" She snarled anger and hate sparking in her eyes.

"I have not a clue of what you are talking about?" I said raising an eyebrow to her as she huffed in anger.

"The Princesses and your unimportant children!" She growled and I ground my teeth at her words.

"You have no right speaking of them that way" I gasped in disbelief.

"I can do what I want! I am Queen you are nothing but a Duchess" she spat her voice rising walking toward the bed her once innocent blue eyes sparking with rage "Elizabeth will show me no respect and your daughter glares at me with nothing but hate, now me and Henry fighting and it is all your fault!" She was beside the bed now and raised her pale hand to slap me across the face.

I held my face in surprise tears of pain stinging my eyes as I breathed deeply anything to keep me from getting up and slapping her to the ground, but my train of thought was cut off my a sharp pain in my stomach and a feeling of wetness between my legs. "Lady Catherine!" I gasped out and Jane jumped back as I pulled myself further up the bed wincing in pain "my water broke, the baby is coming!" I said in pain as the first contraction hit causing me to whimper in pain.

"Oh my!" Lady Catherine said in surprise "I will get the midwives and alert His Grace!" she said quickly running from the room as I let out a small scream of pain, looking to see Jane standing a few feet from the bed looking at me in fear and surprise.

****

Queen Jane Seymour

I hated this woman with everything in my body the Princesses hated me because of her, my brother Edward said it was just another reason we should get rid of them all, but I still did not feel right about killing innocent children, but that was before.

I now looked at the Duchess in fear, after I had slapped her, something I have long wanted to do her water broke and she had started giving birth her face wore a mask of pain something that I never saw the brave Spanish woman wear before. Was giving birth so painful that even she cried through it?

"Your Majesty, are you staying for the birth?" A midwife asked and I shook my head quickly leaving the room and going back to my chambers in fear.

****

Lady Catherine Howard

I quickly told the midwives and they all but ran to the Duchesses chambers as I went to His Grace's study "Lady Catherine, His Grace is with Lord Cromwell" a guard said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Her Grace has gone into labor, I think His Grace would like to know" I said my voice edging with annoyance as I looked upon the guard before me he waited a few seconds before allowing me in.

"Lady Catherine, what is it?" He snapped upon seeing me looking up from his desk where him and Cromwell were going over matters of state.

"I am very sorry My Lord, but the Duchess has gone into labor!" I said out of breath and he quickly pushed passed me walking down the hall where I quickly followed.

"How long?" He demanded.

"I would say about 10 minutes ago, Your Grace" trying my best to keep up with him as we made it to the Parlor of their chamber where the Ladies were bustling in and out of the bedchamber as Her Grace's painful screams escaped.

"You there" he said to one of the maids coming out of the chamber "how is she?"

"The birth is going very well so far, Your Grace" she said bowing and quickly going about her work.

****

Katherine Boleyn

I screamed holding the sheets tightly as I pushed with all I had, sweat covered my face as my breathing came hard and fast. "You are doing well, now just keep pushing!" The midwife said with a smile of reassurance.

I could not help but think of Anne I did not want to die I knew Thomas would protect the children, but I did not want to leave them so soon. "Please" I whimpered continuing to push with whatever strength I could find.

****

Thomas Boleyn

I sat in he Parlor leaning my head against my knuckles as I thought of my daughter, she had died giving birth only two months before and now Katherine was giving birth "Wiltshire, how long has she been in birth?" The King asked entering the chamber hesitating when he heard her screams.

"Coming to around three hours now" I said nervously standing up bowing as he came forward.

"Sit, all will be well Katherine is a strong woman" he said and I nodded returning to my seat and he sat down next to me. I listened to Katherine scream again sobs catching the end and I could not but pray everything would be well and she would make it through this, she had to I do not know what I would do without her.


	68. Chapter 68

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-27**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Prince Edward of Wales-4 months**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Catherine Howard-14**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_June 13th 1519_

**Thomas Boleyn**

Five hours. She has been in birth for five hours now and each minute that passed made my uneasiness grow more and more I wished for nothing more than for the midwife to come out and say the child was healthy and she would be perfectly fine. "Henry, how much longer shall it be?" The Queen asked nervously a hand over her stomach, she was growing nervous of birth.

"I do not know, no one does when the child come it shall come" he replied deep in thought, that only seemed to make her more nervous as she looked towards the doors where Katherine's tired cries of pain still came.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Push, Your Grace!" The midwife urged I held tightly to Lady Catherine's petrified hand as I sat up pushing with all I had, but still the child did not leave my body and I was starting to give up.

"Lady Wiltshire you have to push!" Lady Catherine cried as I fell back against the sweat stained pillows gasping for air "you cannot give up! You have to push!" She said her voice desperate tears of pain fell down my face ground my teeth gathering every ounce of strength I have sitting up grasping her hand even tighter and willing the child out of me. I screamed louder and suddenly there was a sharp infant cry piercing the air.

"My baby" I moaned in pain, but my every thought on my newborn.

**Thomas Boleyn**

She was silent and I grew nervous, at least when she was screaming I knew she was alive suddenly she screamed louder than before and a infants cries joined hers, my heart lifted as I stared towards the door praying for them to come out. I did not know how to feel though, would the King be upset if I had another son?

"She has had it?" Queen Jane said after a long silence and I took a long breath wondering why it was taking them so long to come out.

"Yes, she has given birth Jane, can you not hear the child's cried?" The King snapped annoyed at her questions.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Please tell me it is all right" I panted nervously looking to Lady Catherine and she smiled brightly down to me.

"He is perfectly fine, My Lady" she said and I smiled, _I had a boy_ I thought, but I did not care I was only happy that he was healthy.

"I want to-" I was cut off my a sharp pain in my stomach and I hissed an all to familiar pressure building "no, please God no" I whimpered.

"What is it?" Lady Catherine cried out in fear and the midwife rushed back over, she was the same woman from my birth with Isabella and Tom.

"You are having twins it seems" the midwife said with a small laugh and I let out a small sob shaking my head.

"I can not, please I can not" I said and she flashed a nervous look to the other ladies.

"Lady Catherine, tell His Grace" she ordered turning her attention back to me "you have to push, you want this child, right?" she asked and I nodded feeling like a small child against her gaze "then push" she ordered.

**Lady Catherine Howard**

I quickly picked my skirts up going to the parlor where I knew His Grace was waiting impatiently "Lady Catherine, what is going on?" He asked jumping up from his seat as I opened the door bowing quickly when I saw the King and Queen.

"Her Grace as birthed a healthy baby boy, but it seems she has having another" I said and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"How is she?" he asked taking a step forward and I grew nervous looking back hearing her weak screams.

"She is very tired" I admitted "I must get back now" I said turning away bowing once more to the King and Queen before going as quickly as I could back to the side of the Duchess who's face contorted in pain as another wave of pain passed through her.

"What...what did..he say" she panted taking my hand back and squeezing, I winced at her grip.

"He is worried for you and very happy the child is healthy" I said and she smiled lightly, but it was replaced by a grimace "now you must worry of this child" I said and she shook her head letting out grunts of pain.

"I can not, I can not" she grunted in pain.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I could not do it anymore I was too tired and in too much pain "I hurts" I cried and the midwife looked at me sharply from the bottom of the bed.

"Of course it hurts now push!" She snapped "or do you wish us to tell us that you have given up on this child and is content to die?" She asked and I whimpered my mind turning to Thomas.

"I want my husband" I said at last sitting up a little "I want Thomas" I said again looking to Lady Catherine who looked startled.

"Men are not allowed in the birthing chamber, Your Grace" the midwife said and I whimpered falling back against the pillows she sighed "if it will get the child from you, go get him Lady Catherine" she ordered and a new hope filled me as I sat up again.

**Thomas Boleyn**

It was too quiet in that chamber for my liking, especially when Katherine was supposed to be giving birth to another child "how could there have been two?" The Queen said in surprise her body absolutely still.

"We do not know why there is sometimes two children, there just is the Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas are both twins as well" the King said to her not even looking towards her instead taking a deep breath sitting back in his chair.

"Lady Catherine, has she had it?" I asked jumping up when the girl walked quickly from the chambers looking quite frazzled.

"No, she has given up and the midwife fears for her life and the child's" she said quickly and I felt sick "she has asked for you, you must come help her!" I looked back at the King, this was an uncommon request, men where generally not allowed in the birthing chamber, but now since Katherine's life was in danger I had no choice.

Without a second thought I pushed passed her going in to see her on the bed her face sweaty and contorted in pain "Thomas" she moaned in pain and I quickly went to her side taking her hand and she squeezed in pain "it hurts" she whimpered staring up at me with wide eyes.

"I know, but you must push my love for the child" I said pushing her hair from her face helping her sit up a little.

"Did...did you see him?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, not yet we shall see them both after" I said and she nodded closing her eyes and letting out a scream of pain sobbing.

"Por favor, Dios" she whimpered holding my hand tightly.

_Please God_

"One more, My Lady" the midwife said and kissed her temple.

"Just one more big push sweetheart" I said and she nodded taking a deep breath and letting out a loud piercing scream, but soon a child's followed hers and she fell back panting still holding me weakly.

"What..what is it?" She asked looking up at me lazily and I looked to the midwife.

"Two healthy twin boys, My Lord" she said with a smile and I let out a small laugh looking back down to my wife who was starting to regain color in her face.

"We have two healthy twin boys" I said kissing her lightly and she sighed.

"I want to see them" she said sitting up grimacing in pain.

"Let the maids clean you first, Ma Cherie then we shall see them together, I will tell the King" I said kissing her again and she nodded.

"Lord Wiltshire, is she all right?" The King asked looking at me in worry, Queen Jane glared at him for a moment quickly hiding it once she saw me looking.

"She is all right, just very tired" I said nervous to say what she had, would he be mad?

"Well, what did she have?" The Queen said and I raised my head up.

"She had twin boys, Your Majesties" I said and the King glared towards the door.

"Twin boys…..Congratulations Lord Wiltshire" he said stiffly leaving and the Queen stared at him in surprise looking back to me.

"I congratulate you Lord Wiltshire" she said with a sneer turning on her heel following the King out the door. I waited till the maids finished cleaning before entering to hear her soft Spanish voice whispering lullabies as she held a child in each arm.

I stared in wonderment for a moment her hair was let loose around her shoulders as she showed each child equal attention and love. "Thomas, come look" she said smiling upon seeing me I hesitantly walked forward lowering myself on the bed next to her staring at the small boys she held in her arms.

"They are perfect" I said as the looked up at me with my grey eyes each had a dusking of blonde hair, but one had a darker tint which easily held distinguish between the two. With Isabella and Tom it had been very easy to tell them apart, but with these two only the color of their blonde hair gave them away. "What do you wish to name them, Ma Cherie?" I asked her and she smiled looking back down on them.

"I want him to be William, after your father" she said and I smiled as she presented me the chair with light blonde hair.

"And he shall be Anthony, like we planned" I said touching the dirty blonde, almost brown hair of the second child.

"Hold them" she urged and I gently took each one in an arm and they gurgled "William was born first than came Anthony" she said kissing each of their heads making sure I held them properly.

"You did a wonderful job" I said looking up at her and she smiled softly taking a deep breath.

"I did not think I would make it through" she whispered truthfully and quickly looked back down at my sons not wanting to think of her dead. "We shall call him Will and Tony" she finally said after a long silence and I let out a short laugh.

"A nickname for each child?" I asked and she blushed.

"George and Cordelia do not have nicknames" she pointed out laying her hands in her lap "speaking of the children, do they know?" I shook my head handing the boys to their nurse "wait!" she cried out suddenly.

"What is it?" I said scared that she had caught a fever or something.

"Do you think…..I was hoping that I…That I could nurse them myself" she said nervously looking down at her hands and took a shaky breath looking to the nurse.

"Women of your status do not feed their children themselves, you know that" I said knowing very well that she would press the subject.

"Men are not allowed in the birthing chamber as well, but that did not stop you when I asked, please Thomas" she said whimpering the ending and I nodded my head to the nurse who hesitantly handed the children back to their mother. They seemed to notice the change of hands immediately and gurgled reaching up and tugging on Katherine's dark hair "thank you" she said quickly glancing up at me as she handed William feeding Anthony first.

"Lady Catherine, please go tell our children that they now have two new little brothers" I said and she nodded leaving me and Katherine alone in the chamber with the exception of the two infants. I looked back to see Katherine push her chemise over her shoulder bringing the child up to her and he quickly latched on and she let out a gasp.

"Are you all right?" I asked gently and she nodded.

"It feels odd is all" she said keeping her eyes on the child on her arms and William drank greedily his small body curled into hers after a few minutes we changed babies and as she finished with Anthony pulling her chemise up Mary, Isabella, Tom, George and Cordelia all walked in nervously peering over to the bed with wide eyes.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I was very happy that Thomas agreed to let me feed them myself it was something I always wanted, but never had the chance to do I adjusted my chemise looking up to see 5 pairs of eyes staring up at me in nervously wonderment. "Come here, I want you to meet your brothers" I said softly to them and Tom was the first one to run up to the bed and the others quickly followed, George helping each of his siblings onto the bed.

"What are there names?" Mary asked looking down at Anthony in my arms then looking to William in her stepfathers.

"This is Anthony and your stepfather is holding William, but if you wish you may call them Tony and Will" I said and they all crowed around the babies watching them carefully, well all except Cordelia who sat at the end of the bed staring up at us sadly. "Cordelia, mi amour what is it?" I asked her and she quickly crawled up into my side burying her face in my neck crying in which Thomas took Anthony putting the two sleeping boys in their cradle and the others quickly followed.

"Now you have new baby you no want me not more" she whimpered and I hugged her tiny body close to mine.

"I love you very much Cordelia and nothing is ever going to change that" I said kissing her forehead looking into her blue eyes.

"When you yell it scared me" she said hiding her face from me and I quickly looked to Thomas.

"I thought they were to stay out in the gardens" I said I never wanted them to hear my screams of pain.

"I thought they were, I shall talk with their maids later" Thomas said rubbing his head.

"Cordelia, I am sorry you had to hear that, but I promise that I am all right and everything shall be perfectly fine" I assured her pushing her copper curls behind her ears laying a gentle kiss upon her forehead a yawn admitting itself from my lips.

"Come on now, your mother needs to rest" Thomas said picking Cordelia up and handing her to Lady Ashley ushering the other children from the room "rest now my love, you have had a long day" he said kissing my fondly on the lips.

"I love you, Thomas" I sighed "but I am never letting you touch me again for every time you do I have twins" I said falling asleep to the sound of his laughter.

**King Henry Tudor**

That...That...insufferable woman, how dare she give him not one, but TWO sons he already has George and Tom, now he has 4 sons while I, the King of England only have one. I have laid with her many times and all I ever got from her were miscarriages and girls.

I took a deep breath my thoughts turning to Jane. My sweet Jane who carried my child, my son within her carefully I loved her so very much, but I shall admit not as much as I loved Anne no one could ever replace her in my heart just as no one could replace Katherine. Why did life have to be so unfair when I was married to Katherine I could not stand to be in the same room as her, but after the divorce she seemed all the more appealing. Her Spanish beauty she hid whilst married to me shinned through once Wiltshire forced her from the unflattering Spanish dressing gowns and that of the more sensual French gowns, dam her and her womb!

How I missed Anne, my loving fiery Queen who promised me a son and gave me what she promised, though in doing so she surrendered her own life I could never truly move on, but I could love again and Jane seemed just the right person. I do not care what Katherine or anyone else says the Seymour's are a very honorable family and have shone me and ALL my children nothing but respect, Katherine was just trying to stir up trouble she hated seeing me happy now without Anne.

Though Katherine says the Seymour brothers made rude comments about her when she was pregnant with Cordelia I could not believe her they would never make fun of an innocent child especially my little Cordelia the jewel of my heart. It saddened me sometimes when I watched her play with her sister to know she could never be a Princess, half of me felt it was my fault I had seduced Katherine into my bed with promises only for them to be lies. But then again she was the one who submitted to me allowing herself to become with my child, the blame could never fully rest on me if she did not want to lay with me she could have fought.

"Lady Ashley!" I said gaining my youngest daughters nurses attention "bring me my daughter" I said and she bowed handing me Cordelia who giggled and squealed hugging me tightly.

"Papa, mama tummy small again!" she said in delight and I smiled kissing her head.

"Yes, I know that is what happens when the baby gets her" I said sitting back down at my desk holding her in my lap gently running my fingers through her thick copper curls that reminded me so much of my mothers, but had the thickness of Katherine's dark Spanish hair.

"No papa, mama have two baby" she said grabbing my large hand with her tiny one "they Will and Tony" she said matter of factly, so she had probably named the William and Anthony I thought to myself.

"Do you like having two new brothers?" I asked her and she turned her head to the side.

"I scared mama gonna love them more than me" she said sadly, but quickly perked up "but she say that she love me a LOT!" she said smiling widely and I laughed hugging her to me, I rarely got to spend any alone time with her and felt sorry that I neglected her the most out of the children. I did not want her seeing Wiltshire as her father it bothered me enough that she addresses him as papa as well as me, but I cannot fault her for that she is so young and naive about the position that she is in.

"Your mother loves you very much, and I love you just as equally, you must never forget that" I said cradling her tiny face in my hands and she nodded hugging around my neck.

"I love you papa" she whispered and I smiled.

"I love you too, Cordelia" I replied closing my eyes.

**Edward Seymour**

The child was growing threat I could see it already, she was nothing more than a bastard yet the King treated her as if she were equal to the Princess Mary and Elizabeth "brother, what shall we do?" My younger brother Thomas, Baron of Sudeley asked quietly.

"We must find a way to get rid of the Lady Cordelia Tudor, the two snotty Princesses and the innocent baby Prince" I whispered to him keeping my eyes on the King and Lady Cordelia.

"How do you suggest?" He asked and I smiled explaining my plan out to him and he shook his head a nervously smile on his face.

"Edward, if we get caught we could be sent the block" he said his voice growing more nervous "our family could be ruined, Jane could be ruined" he added again quickly.

"That is why, dear Thomas they shall never know twas us...a lot of people would want the Royal children dead as a way of getting back at the King" I said and he took a deep shaky breath.

"And what of the Duchess of Wiltshire and her husband?" I shushed him quickly and with a sense of paranoia looked around.

"They shall be harder, but accidents happen and she has angered quiet a lot of people and how really know what could happen" I said laughing lowly, yes everything would work out perfectly and nothing was going to stop it.


	69. Chapter 69

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-27**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Prince Edward of Wales-4 months**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Catherine Howard-14**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_June 28th 1519_

Two weeks passed since I have birth to my two twin boys and I had never felt happier in all my life we had all been summoned to Whitehall to celebrate the birthday of King Henry who was going to be twenty-eight years old. I settled into our apartment William and Anthony in a bassinet in front of me sleeping soundly, I had just finished feeding them moments before and sat in my chemise a light robe tied loosely around my waist.

"Are they sleeping yet?" Thomas asked walking in and I looked over my shoulder smiling.

"Yes, just a few moments ago" I smiled as he leaned down kissing my forehead looking down upon the two sleeping children before me.

"You should get ready for tonight" he said his hand going to my lower back helping me up from the seat.

"I guess you are right, I just do not like leaving them for long" I said keeping my eyes trained on them "especially here, with the Seymour's all around" I added quietly and he straightened up.

"Lady Howard is watching them along with their nurses everything will be fine" he promised and I nodded going into our bedchamber as the maids brought them to their rooms which where connected to ours and then prepared a dark blue gown with bell sleeves and sapphire embroidery and a jeweled glittering bodice the skirts made out of rich silk. I had not worn a corset in a few months and it took a few moments to get used to as they pulled the strings tighter, my hair was tied up in a beautiful intricate bun with a matching French Hood.

"Mama, you look pretty" I heard and smiled down at Isabella who was in her chemise.

"Thank you sweetheart, and you are very pretty yourself" it felt wonderful to be able to pick her up after months of not being able to I hugged her tiny body close to mine "I thought we put you to bed for the night?" I asked and she giggled as her father walked in.

"Katherine, we should be going" he said then looking to Isabella "how did you get out of your rooms?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her obviously upset.

"I wanted to see mama so I just came" she said looking at him in confusion, her rooms where in the nursery and even I was nervous about her walking the castle by herself especially when she is in her chemise.

"I thought a maid brought her" I admitted as he looked at me.

"Isabella you are not supposed to ever leave your chambers at night" he said severely and her eyes watered bottom lip trembling.

"I just want mama" she whimpered starting to cry hiding her face in my shoulder, she always hated it when Thomas scolded her.

"Thomas, she is young she does not know" I said sensing his anger at the situation.

"She is only a year Katherine she should not be walking the castle by herself at night! I am not going to reward her for doing so, she must know what she did was wrong" he snapped and I hushed her kissing her forehead.

"I sorry" she sobbed not looking up holding around my neck tightly.

"Lady Howard, take Isabella back to her rooms and tell the maids to make sure she does not wonder off every again, I will talk to them tomorrow, just as I will speak to you" he said taking her from me and wrapping her in a light blanket handing her to Lady Catherine.

"Goodnight sweetheart" I said as she took her back to her chambers and I looked to Thomas.

"You did not need to make her cry" I said softly and he clenched his jaw taking a deep breath.

"We are at Court Katherine, not Hever or Dover she could get hurt here" he came forward taking my hand and leading me out "I know you do not like punishing them, but they must be taught right from wrong" he did not look at me and I dare not glance over at him.

We walked into the banquet hall and took our seats quietly and I glanced around looking over the crowd "Lady Wiltshire, tis a pleasure to see you back at Court" Lady Hertford said and I looked upon Anne Seymour, wife of Edward Seymour and the woman who no doubt saved my life and that of my children.

"Lady Beauchamp, I would not think to miss the King's birthday" I said and she nodded smiling then looking to Thomas bowing respectably.

"Lord Wiltshire, I was hoping to speak to your wife, privately of course" she said and I looked to him confusion evident in his eyes.

"Yes, I shall leave you both" he gave me a look and I knew later he would interrogate me endlessly.

"My Lord" she said bowing as he left than took his seat glancing around seeing her husband and his family across the room not looking over turned to me.

"I thank you Lady Beauchamp, for warning me of Hever, I am in your debt" I said truthfully and she nodded.

"It will come of use someday" she said looking to her sister-in-law the Queen "now the reason I have come over here is very important" she said leaning closer.

"What is your husband going to do now? I do not see why he is so intent of ridding me" I said sourly.

"I do no know what he is planning, but I know that it is not good probably far worse then the last" she said sounding grave and my first thoughts were of my children, if he dare lay one single finger on any of them I would kill him myself. "I know it has something to do with the Lady Cordelia, I heard him mention her name" my breathing became shallow.

"He is going to harm my daughter?" I said anger rising in my deeply.

"You know the King will not believe you, or anyone for that matter no one is going to be willing to go against them" I nodded not knowing what else to do "keep her close to you and be careful" she stood up bowing and leaving before any Seymour noticed we had talked.

I looked back in the crowd to see Lord Beauchamp looking at me suspiciously I merely nodded my head looking to the door as the King entered, Queen Jane quickly going to his side as Thomas came back to his seat taking his seat. "What did she want?" He asked not looking towards me.

"Here is not the place to speak of it" I said and he took my hand laying a gentle kiss upon my knuckles.

"We shall speak more tonight" he said releasing me and we both stood up bowing as the King sat down at his seat.

"Katherine, Wiltshire sit" he said happily and I did so sitting on right while Jane sat on his left.

"Happy birthday, Your Majesty" I said quietly and he nodded glancing over at me he was about to look away when he looked again his eyes widening slowly staring at me and I soon became uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Katherine" he said his eyes trailing to my cleavage.

"My Love, can we dance?" His wife said following his gaze her eyes sparking with rage.

"No, not when you are pregnant sweetheart" he said turning his eyes from me to her and she pouted, pregnancy did not seem to suit her personality at all.

"Your Majesties" Lord Beauchamp said his eyes snapping towards me for a moment "I was hoping for a dance from the Lady Wiltshire, friendly of course" he said looking to Thomas who had no choice but to accept.

"Be careful with her" Thomas said and I sent him a fleeting look taking Lord Beauchamp's hand which made my skin crawl.

The dance started and I focused my mind on the movements counting the steps of the familiar dance "the King's eyes are wondering, Lady Wiltshire and it seems, as always, they have laid upon you" he said his voice stiff with anger.

"I wish they would not" I said not looking into his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe, a woman like you enjoys men's eyes on her" my eyes glared at him as I hissed in displeasure.

"I do not like you accusations, Lord Beauchamp" I snapped "I do not and will not be the King's mistress" I snarled at him and he only let out a short laugh as I kept my face calm not wanting the King to see the anger and tension between both families.

"Liar" he hissed keeping his face calm "you are a whore by birth, you married Prince Arthur and once he died you could no longer become Queen so you married his brother, than after he got rid of you and you somehow got your way back into his bed" it took everything in my not to slap him in that moment.

I counted the steps taking a deep breath "Your family may have risen high and your precious sister has caught the King's eyes and became Queen, well becoming Queen is the easiest part, staying a Queen is a whole other thing entirely and your sister will soon find that it is _never_ as easy as it seems" I hissed controlling myself as we both bowed to each as the dance ended.

"Is that a threat?" he demanded looking me in the eye.

"No, that is a promise" I said turning away but he caught my wrist smiling as if complementing me.

"Your husband does not know how to control you, lets your mouth run wild, I shall see to it personally that you understand the meaning of respect when it comes to my sister the Queen of England and her family" he hissed with a smile letting me go.

I glared at him for a moment away turning my head back to Thomas who I knew had been watching me since I first left the table I quickly made my way back to my seat taking a sip of wine as Thomas took my hand "tell me Katherine, how are your sons, William and Anthony?" The King asked and I turned to face him smiling lightly at the thought of my boys.

"Perfectly healthy, Majesty" I said smiling "my husband and I were hoping you could honor us with being the Godfather to them" I said bowing my head to him and he chuckled.

"I am already the Godfather to the Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas, but it would be an honor for me as well, might I ask who the Godmother will be?" He asked and I stiffened.

"The Lady Jane Percy, she helped me very much through the last few years and I have never honored her for doing so" I said and he nodded, I knew he probably wanted me to say the Queen, but I would never allow her near my children in such a way especially when she was just the King's wife and not yet coronated, though Anne was the Godmother to our first two children there had been different situations.

"I must speak to you privately, later of course, about Mary and Cordelia" Henry said leaning towards me his eyes glancing down at my cleavage once again and I suddenly felt hollow inside nodding slowly.

"Can you not speak with her now? They are my stepchildren and I wish to be apart of their lives as well" Jane said and this was the only time I was gratefully to hear her annoyingly sweet voice.

"No, tis between both parents" he said and I looked to Thomas wide-eyed with fear, but he only stared out at the crowd jaw clenched in anger.

"Your Majesty, I was hoping to retire early tonight" I said gaining enough courage and he turned back to me sighing.

"To see your sons no doubt, I heard Wiltshire was letting you feed them yourself" he said and I held my breathing hoping he would let me leave "if you wish to retire so early then you may leave now, I shall speak to you tomorrow sometime" I nodded turning to Thomas and kissing his cheek as I stood up.

"I shall wait up for you" I whispered and he nodded as I left to my chambers.

"Lady Wiltshire, I thought you might stay till the end of the party" Lady Catherine said upon seeing me one of the twins in her arms whimpering.

"I came back early" I replied taking William from her and he gurgled tiny hands hitting my chest and I let out a small laugh placing his in bassinet "help me from this gown, they must be hungry" I said and she nodded following me into the bedchamber quickly untying the strings of the beautiful gown and undoing my hair. I thanked her going back into my sons room picking up William again for he was awake while Anthony slept. He drank greedily his grey eyes locked with mine till he yawn starting to close his eyes I stood up wrapping the blanket around him placing him near his brother to find Anthony awake a tiny smile on his face as he saw me "are you hungry too?" I asked him with a smile lifting him up careful not to wake William.

"Do you need anything else, My Lady?" Lady Catherine asked and I shook my head.

"No, go to bed Lady Catherine, remember to practice your writing and do not sneak off to the party" I said peering over my shoulder to her and she smiled bowing and leaving to her own chamber. I looked back down at Anthony noticing he was finished and I pulled my chemise up kissing his forehead knowing very well he was not going back to sleep.

"Are you going to keep mama up tonight?" I asked him and he reaching up grabbing my dark hair and tugging before pulling it into his mouth causing me to laugh.

"You are not supposed to eat your mother" Thomas said surprising me earning a loud gurgle from Anthony who with my hair still in his mouth reached up and grabbed his fathers chin as he kissed me "you should be in bed" he said kissing his sons head taking him from me.

"I believe he will put up a fight tonight" I said standing up watching as he bouncing Anthony in his arms holding him carefully.

"If anything his maids shall take care of him" he said laying him down laying a blanket on top of him.

"If you say so" I said kissing both William and Anthony's head before going into the bedchamber sitting down on my vanity brushing the knots from my hair as he got ready for bed undressing down to his linen shorts and shirt.

"Let us start with the first of the evening since so much has happened" he said resting his hands on my shoulders and I slowly placed the brush on the table before me looking down at my lap "when have you Lady Beauchamp become friends, I thought you hated the Seymour's?" He said and I licked my dry lips.

"She was helping me with something and technically she is only married to a Seymour" I said not looking up my voice quiet but strong, in a way I was telling the truth she was helping me by tipping me off to Beauchamp plan.

"Do not play coy with me, Katherine when I ask you a question I expect the full truth" he snapped his grip tightening on my shoulders.

"She was the one who told me about the poisoning at Hever" I admitted at last and he relaxed his grip of me satisfied with the answer.

"What did she tell you now, and do not lie to me" he said and I kept my eyes on my hands tears forming.

"She does not know what he is planning, but she heard him mention Cordelia's name, that is all she told me, I swear" I said keeping the tears from my voice and he took a deep breath.

"And you were not going to tell me?" He said his voice very close to anger.

"I did not want to add more stress to you, I know you have been working very hard" I said telling the truth, I did not want him to worry more then he needed too all the time.

"You did not want to add more stress? That is not your choice to make she lives under my house I pay for her and treat her as my own child you cannot just decide to not tell me something that important" he snapped pulling me up by my shoulders. "And Hever, _my_ son was going there with you, did you not think to tell me the reason you were taking him elsewhere was because someone was trying to kill him?" he hissed holding my shoulders tightly.

"I am sorry!" I cried not even caring about the pain forming from his tight hold "I did not know what else to do your always so stressed about something, I did not want you worrying over something else. I heard once that when people get too stressed they have a pain in their chest and they just die, I did not want you to die because you have to work so hard to protect me and the children!" I said tears rolling down my face.

"You had...good intentions Katherine, but you cannot decided what and what not to tell me, this has to do with lives people could die if you withhold things from me" he said caressing my cheek and I closed my eyes against the cool feel of his hand. "I am not going to die that is one worry that you should not have, now promise of ever she tells you something else you shall tell me everything" he said pulling my by my waist close to him.

"I promise I shall" I said looking up at him hoping this would be the last of his questions.

"Now, what did Lord Beauchamp say when you were dancing?" I winced looking away knowing that if I do not tell him he would only get angrier.

"He called me a whore as usual, it seems he can not find another insult to throw at me, such an unimaginative person" I said and he laughed lowly. "He than said I was a whore by birth and only married Henry because Arthur died and I could not become Queen any other way, which is a lie" I said not liking to speak about my past marriages in front of Thomas. "I told him that catching a King is one thing, but his sister will soon find out keeping one is an entirely different matter, to which he said that you let me run mouth and he would personally teach me respect."

"Can you not at least try to get along with her family" Thomas said after a few moments of silence and I smirked.

"I talk with his wife nicely" I said and looked up to see he was in no joking mood.

"Lord Beauchamp, grows more powerful everyday his sister carries that child, now you must learn to control yourself or I might have to punish you if he keeps telling the King".

I looked down quickly and he cupped my cheek forcing me to look back up at him "I do not want to, but I cannot let the King think I am being soft on you and letting you get away with things, so try to play nicely" he said kissing my forehead and I nodded.

"I will try" I said leaning up to kiss his lips and he quickly pulled back.

"What happened with the King?" He asked and I looked away taking a step back.

"I do not want to be his mistress" I said quietly "I am scared" I admitted a tear rolling down my cheek as I refused to look at him. "I am scared that he will give me no choice and I shall carry another bastard and then I am scared of the Seymour's shall do" I bit my lip in frustration closing my eyes tightly. "And it is not like we can leave England because I could never take Mary away she is a Princess and it would not be fair to her because he would make her a bastard I know it, but I cannot leave her in England by herself".

"Do not cry" he said coming over and lifting my face up gently "everything will be fine there is no need to talk of leaving" he said petting my cheek his face close to mine, I looked up into his eyes seeing lust burning in them. We had not lain together yet and I took a deep breath knowing very well what he wanted, and I wanted it too, in a split second he leaned down kissing me deeply and roughly I moaned against his kiss as he lifted me up bringing me to the bed and laying me on my back.

"Thomas" I whimpered as he sat up straddling my waist as he removed his linen shorts laying a hand on each of my knees spreading them widely laying down on top of me, one arm was propped against he bed making sure he did not crush me the other sliding up my thigh pushing the chemise up with it and I whimpered as he continued to kiss me deeply his hand growing closer and closer. But the moment was ruined when there was a soft knock on the door and he pulled back slightly panting looking down at my flushed cheeks.

"What is it!" He snapped loudly his eyes trained on mine as I pushed my waist up to his whimpering.

"My Lord, the Lady Cordelia has had a nightmare and insists she must see you" I closed my eyes knowing there was no chance he was going to take me tonight, he sat up pulling his night shirt back on and I pushed my chemise down adjusting it.

"Come in" he said and the door opened and Cordelia ran as best she could holding her nurses hand for support up to the bed where she was helped up.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked as she crawled into my lap crying softly.

"I no like dark" she said shaking and I looked to Lady Ashley.

"She thinks there is a monster in the closet, where she got the idea I do not know" I nodded dismissing her rubbing her back as she cried.

"He gonna get me mama" she whimpered and Thomas pulled us both closer.

"No one is going to hurt you Cordelia" he promised and she looked up at him with watery eyes sniffling "now it is way passed your bedtime" he said blowing out the candle and she started crying again as darkness enveloped the room.

"Hush sweetheart" I cooed gently laying her in-between me and Thomas and I she curled into me grabbing his arm and hugging it close to her.

"Nighty" she said yawning burying her face in Thomas's are holding a my chemise tightly.

"Good night" Thomas said kissing her head as she fell asleep quickly.

"It seems she will not let you go" I whispered quietly a small smile on my face as she slept peacefully.

"It does not bother me" he said his eyes connecting with mine.

"I am sorry that she...interrupted" I said shyly my eyes falling to her face blushing.

"Tis of no matter, we shall have plenty of time later on" he said with a chuckle taking a deep breath closing his eyes as Cordelia whimpered hugging his arm tighter pulling my chemise closer to her as she slumbered peacefully.

"Goodnight" I said closing my eyes sleepily and I heard him mutter the same before I slipped off into dreams.

_June 29th 1519_

I woke with a yawn stretching out across the sheets turning my head to see Cordelia cuddled into Thomas's side his arm holding her tightly I smiled lightly sitting up disturbing the bed, Thomas groaned his eyes slowing opening looking down to a peaceful Cordelia. "Good morning" I said and he looked up picking Cordelia up in his arms handing her to a maid to bring back to her chambers.

"Do not disturb us" he said looking to the door then back down on me his lips twisting into a smile as he leaned down kissing me chastely on the lips before turning it more passionately pulling me under him closely.

"Thomas, it is early" I whimpered as he pushed my chemise up over my hips then head throwing the garment to the ground aimlessly.

"Yes, everyone is asleep and no one shall bother us" he said between kisses trailing down my neck I gasped as his hands floated almost touching but still not over my body forcing me to arch myself into his touch. He removed his linen shirt quickly and my hands caressed his strong muscular chest wrapping my arms around his neck spreading my legs to cradle his hips against me "but if you wish me to stop I will" he said after a few moments and I let out a whine wrapping my legs around his waist tightly pulling him close.

"Do not stop" I whined and he started undoing the ties to his linen shorts when a sharp loud cry started from the other room I let out a breath closing my eyes immediately recognizing it as Anthony and William's cries. "Tis the twins" I sighed opening my eyes to look up at his frustrated face "they must be hungry" I said moving out from under him and grabbing my chemise from the floor but his arms slipped around my middle pulling me back.

"They do still have a wet nurse Katherine" he said grabbing the chemise from my hands and throwing it the ground further away from the bed.

"But you said I could feed them" I gasped as he kissed above my pulse his hands gently spreading my legs apart.

"Yes, I did but not if it gets in the way of you and me" he said and it was not fair I longed for his touch and it was not like they would not be fed.

"Only this once" I at last said in a gasp and he laughed nodding absentmindedly as I wrapped my legs around his waist urging him to hurry up as he took his sweet time letting kisses trail all over my body.

"I thought you were not going to let me touch you?" He said reminding me of our fight before I had given birth and before I had the chance to protest he pushed himself inside me earning a loud strangled cry as pushed myself up to him.

He kissed me deeply filling me to his hilt before starting painfully slow thrusts "Thomas" I whimpered my voice was a strange mixture of a cry and groan he granted my silent plea by pushing himself faster within me till I could barely think of a single word or phrase. Absolute mindless pleasure was the only thing on my mind, everything was perfect, his kisses and gentle caresses my fingers fanned through his silver hair as white as snow deepening the kisses till finally I felt my climax and let my head fall back against the pillows with a loud moan. He was a few minutes behind me carefully laying his head on my chest panting both our hearts beating wildly.

"Did I please you Katherine?" He asked with a smirk after a few moments and I giggled laying a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You pleased me very much, husband as always" I said and he rolled over laying on his back.

"We should be getting ready" he said after a few minutes and I nodded standing up wrapping a soft robe around me. "I shall see you later Ma Cherie" he said kissing me once more leaving the room as the maids drew me a bath.

After I dressed in a burgundy gown with gold trimming and embroidery my hair curled and let down my back with a small French Hood a ruby cross that Thomas had given me at one point tied around my neck. "Mama!" Mary cried as I walked into the Royal nursery I laughed picking her up and holding her close on my hip.

"Oh my sweet girl you are so beautiful" I said kissing her cheek as she wore a soft simple green gown her hair brushed down her back with a diadem woven in her dark chestnut hair.

"You really pretty too mama" she said with a smile and I kissed her placing her on the ground and going over to Elizabeth.

"And how are you" I said hugging her and she wrapped her arms around my neck burying her face in my hair sighing.

"I want my mama" she whispered and the room went deathly silent.

"Leave" I ordered the maids rocking her in my arms "I know, but she loves you very much and I know she would want you to be there for Edward" I said and she nodded.

"I scared you gonna go like mama" she said after a few minutes and a feeling of guilt filled me, I should have known she would have connected child birth with her mothers death.

"I am not going anywhere for a very long time, Elizabeth you have nothing to worry about" I said kissing her cheek "now get that frown off your face and smiled" I said tickling under her chin and she giggled as I placed her on the ground.

"Mama, Edward sit up now" Mary said as I walked over to the cradle to see him sitting up his mothers dark hair dusting his head as he smiled up at me and I lifted him out as he gurgled clapping his hands.

"Look at how big he is getting" I said swaying him on my hip "now you all be good for your nurse I am going to check on the others" I said giving him to Lady Bryan and leaving next to Cordelia's chambers that she shared with Isabella.

"Here, it is all right" I heard from her parlor and pushed the door open to see Lord Beauchamp handing her a piece of what looked like sweets.

"Cordelia Tudor!" I snapped and she dropped it her large blue eyes widening at my severe tone.

"Lady Wiltshire, I was just greeting my sisters bastard stepchild" Lord Beauchamp said picking the sweet up.

"Get out" I hissed quickly going to Cordelia's side dragging her close to me.

"My Lady" he said bowing to me and I watched him closely as he left before getting on my knees before my youngest daughters.

"Cordelia Tudor, you do not take sweets from _anyone, _do you understand me?" I said gripping her tiny hands tightly.

"I sorry" she whimpered as I stood up looked down at her my breathing quick as she wrapped her arms around herself.

I did not know how to explain it to her, how could I tell her that I believed the man who tried to give her that sweet was trying to kill her and that quite possibly that sweet was poisoned "Lady Ashley, no one is allowed in her chambers, did that King not already instruct that?" I snapped to the young woman her eyes grew wide as she opened and closed her mouth trying to find the right words.

"I am sorry My Lady, but he is the Queen's brother" she reasoned and I scoffed.

"I do not care, no one is allowed in here without approval from the King and I" I snapped turning back to my young daughter tears running down her face and my eyes quickly softened "I am sorry I yelled at you, but you cannot take things from others, especially people you barely know" I said and she nodded keeping her eyes down on the ground.

"I really sorry mama" she said quietly and I cupped her cheek turning her face up kissing her cheek.

"All is well, just do not do it again" she nodded and I left bumping into Thomas.

"We must speak with Isabella" he said and I nodded.

"Lord Beauchamp was here" I said quietly and his eyes snapped up to mine.

"What did he want?" He said protectively glancing down to Cordelia who was now sitting on the floor playing with the toys her father had sent her.

"He tried giving her a sweet I stopped him and scolded her for it" he nodded with closed eyes and we walked into Isabella's bedchamber where she sat in a large chair a defiant look on her face still in her chemise.

"Why is she not dressed?" I asked Lady Ashley who had taken over Governance for both Isabella and Cordelia.

"She refuses" she said flatly and I looked back to my daughter who's lips where pursed angrily.

"Isabella, what is it?" Thomas asked and she looked away.

"You gonna yell at me like before and I no like you" she said crossing her arms over her chest I heard him grind his teeth in anger.

"Lady Ashley, how did she get out of her rooms last night?" He said looking to the young blond woman.

"She slipped out after I put her to bed I find her doing it often but never see how she gets out" he looked back down at Isabella who had now jumped off the couch and ran to me hugging my legs.

"You may leave, Lady Ashley" he said and I picked her up holding her on my hip as she hid her face in my neck "Isabella Boleyn, how are you getting out?" he demanded and she whimpered not answering him.

"Answer your father" I said after a few moments but she proved to be very stubborn.

"Put her down" he said stepping forward and I grew nervous but placed her down on her feet and she quickly clung to my skirts her tiny arms reaching up as if for me to hold her "young lady you had best start speaking right now" he said kneeling down and grabbing her arm and pulling her away from me.

"Thomas" I said holding back the urge to grab Isabella from him.

"I am going to ask one more time and then you shall be punished, how did you get out" he said forcing her to look at him.

"You yell at me! You mean I want my mama!" she cried and he lifted a hand slapping her on the behind she let out a scream and I covered my mouth squeezing my eyes shut looking away "MAMA!" she screamed and I bit my bottom lip.

"Your mother is not going to help you, now tell me this instant!" He snapped to her as tears rolled down her tiny face, but she did not answer him and he again slapped her behind with a loud crack and I winced concentrating on my breathing.

"The door!" she finally cried out in tears and he let her go where she quickly threw herself at me and I lifted her up holding her tightly against me.

"Where, Isabella what door" he said calmly and she pointed to the wall.

"Calla mi niña que va a estar bien" I whispered against her forehead.

_Hush my little girl it will be all right_

I watched as Thomas pushed the wall and it opened "how did you find this?" he demanded of her but she hid away from him and I quickly turned from him.

"Isabel, es necesario decirle a su padre cómo se encontró la puerta" I said pleading with her and she looked up at me with watery eyes.

_Isabella, you need to tell your father how you found the door_

"Me and Mary found it she said it was our secret so we can sneak out and play at night" she said sniffling looked back up to me "I sorry I no tell you, but I no want Mary to be mad at me either mama" she said and my heart softened to her.

"You and Mary kept this a secret?" Thomas said sounding very upset.

"I said I sorry!" she said in frustration.

"Thomas" I said with pleading eyes as Isabella hid her face in my neck crying.

"You will stay in your rooms for the rest of the day, you should know better than to keep something like that a secret from me and your mother" He said ordering me to place her down.

I kissed her head "I love you, sweetheart" I said placing her on the ground but she held tightly to my skirts.

"Please mama" she said and tears pooled in my eyes.

"Lady Ashley" he called and she quickly came in "dress her and keep her busy today" he said grabbing my hand pulling me away. I kept myself very quiet as I held his hand lightly my daughters cries playing over and over in my mind. "I did what I did to protect her, imagine if someone found out about the door, they could hurt her and Cordelia" he said and I nodded knowing he was right.

"I know" I said forcing a light smile and he sighed kissing my hand lightly.

"You do not agree with the way I punish them, but she must know what she did was very, very wrong, think little children out smarting a group of adults" he said shaking his head "I must attend to other matters, I shall see you later" he said brushing his lips against mine before walking to his office.

"Lady Wiltshire" one of the King's gentleman said bowing before me "the King has sent for you" I nodded fearfully following the young man who was leading me to the King's chambers wanting nothing more then for Thomas to be here with me.

"Your Majesty" I said bowing keeping my eyes trained on the floor as he dismissed everyone in the room and I became very aware the door to his bedchamber was open.

"Katherine" he said his hand going under my chin gently leading me to stand up.

"I must speak with you about Mary and Isabella" I said taking a step back as he stepped closer to me.

"What about them?" He said starting to circle me each one growing closer.

"It seems they found a secret door in Isabella's chamber and have been using it to sneak out and I think you should check Mary's for Isabella said they used it to play" I said trying my best to stay concentrated as he ran his hand over my chest watching my face closely.

"I shall have it checked today" he said his face growing closer to mine and I smelt his breath wash over my face and I quickly tried looking away but he caught my cheek gently caressing it before pressing his lips to mine.

"Henry please" I said trying to pull away but he wrapped an arm around me pressing out bodies close.

"You look beautiful today" he commented ignoring my plea staring deeply into my eyes "you must know that I love you very much and if I could go back and change everything I would" I let out a gasp my thoughts becoming tangled as he kissed me again pressing me against the desk.

"No, Henry please we cannot" I said as he broke the kiss trailing it down my neck "you...you are married to Jane...please I cannot" I gasped as he kissed the tops of my chest his hands holding my hips and picking me up sitting me on the desk.

"Shh, everything will be all right, I promise" he whispered his lips coming over mine again as he pushing my skirts up grabbing under my knees I could not help but grow excited at his touch though I knew it was wrong I began kissing him back leaning into his touches I let my head fall back as he kissed my throat undoing his breeches.

"Your Majesty-" I recognized the voice and it brought me back to the reality of what I was doing and I quickly pushed Henry away from me sliding down the desk staring into the wide eyes at Thomas at the door.

"WHAT!" Henry yelled and I flinched not only from his yell, but the cold look in Thomas's eyes.

"The North has gotten support from Scotland and have threatened Your Majesty" Thomas said his voice cold and emotionless as I trembled looking down as I felt like everything was falling apart around me and I knew it was all my fault.

"Have troops sent immediately and have Cromwell write France for support" Henry said and I took slow shallow breaths feeling my heart break as Thomas refused to look at me "you may leave!" he snapped after a few moments and Thomas left as I leaned against the desk tears spilling over my cheeks.

"Do not touch me!" I hissed as he grabbed around my hips as if to continue and I quickly shoved him away from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He accused and I felt nothing but shame.

"What is wrong with me? Henry do you even think?" I demanded moving away from him "Anne asked only a few things from you and you go back on every one of them" I said keeping my voice strong as he winced at her name. "I should not be surprised by now all you ever do is make promises and lie in the moment but never think of the consequences for anyone, Cordelia has to live the rest of her life as the King's bastard with people making jokes of her it is not fair to her and I will not let you put me in the position to raise another bastard. I love Thomas so very much probably more then you ever loved Anne, why can you not just leave me alone?" I said tears falling down my cheeks but my voice strong and angry.

"YOU GAVE HIM A SON!" He roared anger bubbling from him and I jumped farther back "all you gave me was dead children and one daughter and yet you can give him three fucking boys!" He snarled grabbing my throat pulling me towards him.

"That is not my fault" I said gripping his hand trying to pull it away, I will not let him see that he is scaring me "God did not-" he quickly cut me off with a sarcastic laugh.

"I DO NOT CARE" He screamed in my face and I turned my head away from him closing my eyes "I AM THE KING!" I opened my eyes turning back to him as he panted in anger his face red.

"Let me go" I said almost too calmly for how I felt, but he did not move "Henry, I refuse to let you have me, I refuse to be the mother of your bastards I have Cordelia to worry about and I will not add another child, especially one that is not my husbands, to my stress" I said finally getting his hand off my throat.

"You refuse you King? The one who has power over you and of everything around you?" He threatened and I took a shaky breath.

"Yes Henry, because I know you would not want to put another child in Cordelia's position" I said looking into his eyes and he turned away.

"Leave, get away from me this instant!" He snapped and I bowed quickly leaving and walked as quickly as I could down the hall to Thomas's office where I knew he would be.

"Husband" I said opening his door to find him behind his desk writing away "please Thomas I did not sleep with him" I said shutting the door walking up to his desk and he ignored me placing his quill down standing up about to leave and I grabbed his arm.

"Please Thomas I did not sleep with him, he took me off guard I-I did not know what to do" I said breathing hard and he looked down to my grip on.

"Woman, you had best release me this instant" he said deathly calm and I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around his waist burying my face in his shoulder "go back to our chambers" he said tugging himself away but I quickly latched onto him again.

"Thomas" I whimpered in desperation "I did not lay with him, I have been faithful to you I swear!" I cried and he whirled around grabbing my face shoving me against the wall forcefully.

"You did not look so God dam faithful on his desk with your legs spread open, now I said get the hell back to our chambers and stay there!" He growled and tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked into his angry eyes.

"I stopped him, you have to believe me" I said my voice trembling he lifted his hand as if to slap me but stopped inches from my face and took a deep breath.

"I swear if you do not get out of my sight I will slap you, get back to our chambers NOW!" He yelled the ending pushing my towards the door and I stumbled catching myself.

"I am sorry" I whimpered turning my back to him and doing as he said sneaking my way back to my rooms sitting down in front of the unlit fireplace.

"Lady Wiltshire, are you all right?" Lady Catherine said rushing to my side sitting down in front of me her brown ringlets falling down her shoulders, blue eyes innocently looking up to me.

"Everything is fine Lady Catherine, I am just a little upset bring me my sons they must be hungry" I said and she nodded as another maid helped me from the gown and I tied a robe around me laying both my sons on the bed feeding them quietly after dismissing the maids having them shut the door. "Mama has made a mess of things and papa is very mad at her" I whispered down to both of them as I lay William on his back after finishing feeding them. They looked up at me sleepily as I lay down next to them tracing their tiny features as they both fell asleep. "Everything seems to be very messy now" I whispered tears rolling down my cheeks staining the red coverings on the large bed where earlier before Thomas had taken me so passionately.

I could not help but fall asleep with them my arm over both of them protectively making sure they did not get away I do not know how long I slept with them, but I woke to Anthony's tiny fists hitting against my chest and he smiled as I looked down on him sitting up. William grabbed a lock of my ebony hair tugging it I looked at the clock and noticed how late it had gotten I had slept the day away I lifted William up feeding him and his brother again before sitting up just watching them play with my hair and each other.

I heard the door open and close with a bang startling the two boys on the bed and they immediately began crying "Shh it is all right" I said lifting each one up in a separate arm bouncing them both "do not cry" I said looking up to see Thomas he walked over slowly taking each boy from me and giving them to a maid. I watched as they were taken back to their nursery probably to be changed and bathed for the night.

"It seems we have much to discuss again Katherine" Thomas said looking down at me in anger as I sat on the bed feeling very small.


	70. Chapter 70

**Remember that time I promised a 10,000 word chapter, well it took a little while but I finally did it!**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**King Henry VIII-28**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Prince Edward of Wales-4 months**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Lady Jane Howard-16**

**Henry Percy-16**

**Catherine Howard-14**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_June 29th 1519_

I sat completely still my eyes on the ground "do you even know how much trouble you could have caused us?" He demanded and I kept my eyes on the ground "what if the Seymour's find out? What if you get pregnant? You say you wish not for me to be so stressed yet you do things that make me feel like I am going to go insane!" He growled and I wiped a lone tear from my cheek.

He grabbed my chin forcing my face up to look at his "I did not mean to it all happened so fast-" he stopped me and it seemed the next few moments went in slow motion, his eyes looked down at me in regret and I could see the betrayal that I have caused shinning in them as he pulled his hand back and slapped me across the face, not hard enough to bruise, but certainly enough to cause pain.

"Stop trying to make excuses!" He snapped, I let my body fall against the bed hiding my face in the velveteen red bed covering as I cried in pain "God dammit!" He yelled and I heard him begin to pace the length of the bed.

"I..I did not lay with him" I stuttered looking up and he stopped looking down at me "I was going to stop him I swear" I sobbed and he walked back towards the bed pulling me up holding my chin to the side inspecting my cheek.

"It is not that bad" he said leaning down and kissing the red mark on my cheek gently.

"I-I am sorry I did not know what to do I was so confused!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck tucking my head in his neck.

"When I left, did you lay with him?" He asked and I gasped.

"I already told you I did not sleep with him" I cried pulling away looking into his eyes "after you left he tried but I could not...I told him I could not have another illegitimate child but he only grew more angry, finally he admitted that he was mad that I gave you three sons and only gave him two daughters" Thomas sighed holding me close.

"You were wrong for putting yourself in that situation in the first place" he said hugging my close kissing my forehead.

"He called upon me, Thomas I had no choice" I said pressing my lips to his "I only want you Thomas" I said my fingers running threw his silvery hair.

"You only wish for me?" he asked laying me back against the bed coming over me and kissing me deeply.

"Yes Thomas, only you" I breathed hands running up his chest pulling his linen shirt up and tossing it to the ground and he laughed pulling my chemise up slowly before throwing it aimlessly to the ground his hands now roaming all over me as I let out a soft moan.

"You have not been a good girl" he laughed kissing my neck and I let out a giggle running my hands over his strong shoulders.

"YOU WHORE!" Lord Beauchamp yelled throwing the door open seething in anger I screamed struggling to get under the covers my breathing fast and erratic as he glared upon me.

"Seymour, what in the hell are you thinking!" Thomas snarled pulling his linen shirt on and I held the blanket around me panting my eyes wide as I looked from Thomas to Seymour.

"That slut slept with the King!" He snarled taking a threatening step forward and I scooted further away from him whimpering softly.

"She did not sleep with the King, the King asked her to lay with him and she refused" Thomas said calmly and I nodded quickly.

"I swear I did not sleep with him" I said quickly my mind racing wildly.

"A servant said they saw you on his desk!" and Thomas quickly stepped in front of Seymour's view of me.

"Like I said he tried to get her to sleep with him but she refused" it was quiet for a very long time and I shook holding the blankets tightly "now if you do not mind let us continue this conversation in the parlor" he said glancing over to me and Seymour nodded storming out of the room. "Get dressed Katherine, then come out to the Parlor the boys have woken" he said taking a deep breath and I nodded as he left shutting the door and I quickly grabbed my chemise tying my robe tightly hearing my sons loud wails.

I walked into the Parlor where Lady Herald, the boys governance brought them out in a small bassinet and picked up a crying Anthony as William just stared up quietly "I believe you can understand my anger, Lord Wiltshire" Beauchamp said sitting down calmly on a sofa chair across from Thomas as I stood a few feet away swaying Anthony soothingly in my arms.

"I understand, but barging into my chambers at night is not the way to deal with it, my wife has made mistakes before concerning the King, but I can assure you she has learned her lesson and will not make that mistake again" Thomas said and I kissed Anthony's head as he stopped his crying and gurgled quietly holding my chemise.

"From what I hear it is hard to believe" Seymour said and I met his eyes in the darkness of the chamber and I placed Anthony down picking William up as he whimpered quietly for attention too.

"Do not listen to the rumors of others they love to gossip and talk, Katherine bring him here" Thomas said as Anthony began crying again I swiftly walked over laying William in his arms gently going back over to retrieve Anthony sitting down next to Thomas.

"Believe me Beauchamp if we all listen to rumors then I would be forced to believe you were trying to kill members of my family" I froze completely still and even William and Anthony quieted down. The tension in the room was unbelievable and I sucked in air staring between the two men.

"Where have you heard rumors like that, Lord Wiltshire?" He asked his eyes flickering towards me suspiciously.

"Members of Court, let us not mentions their names just as you will not mention the name of the person who has told you such lies of my wife" Thomas said darkly "now it is very late and I know your wife must be worried at where you are" they both stood up and I followed cooing quietly to Anthony who was starting to fall back asleep. "I invite you and your wife to dine with us for supper tomorrow" Thomas said following him to the door holding William carefully.

"I accept, Lord Wiltshire" he said bowing then turning to me "Lady Wiltshire" I nodded my head "at least you are finally taking my advice to hit her" he said looking upon my reddened cheek and he left quietly I let out a breath holding Anthony to me laying my head gently against his.

"Let us lay them down for the night" Thomas said and I nodded going back to their nursery and laying them down gently blowing out the candles going back to bed.

"Why did you invite him for supper?" I asked as we walked back into our bedroom and he just sighed blowing the candles out from his side of the bed.

"Because Katherine, we are trying to be friends and get along" he said in annoyance and I lay the robe on a dresser blowing my candles out and sliding across the bed over to him kissing his shoulder suggestively.

"Not now Katherine, go to sleep" he said keeping his eyes closed turning away from me and I whimpered softly.

"Please Thomas" I said tracing patterns on his shoulder.

"No, I am tired and there is much to think about and it is very hot out" he said laying on his back I sighed using his arm as a pillow laying against him.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked softly after a few minutes.

"A little" he admitted turning over and wrapping his arm around my waist hugging me against him "just sleep, we shall talk more tomorrow" he said kissing my forehead.

_June 30th 1519_

When I woke the next morning Thomas was already dressed and gone and I stretched on the bed with a yawn "My Lady, the Queen wishes you to accompany her to morning services" Lady Catherine said and I nodded pulling myself from bed. I first fed William and Anthony before being dressed in a black gown with gold embroidery my hair tied neatly in a bun with a black and gold veil going down my back "do you wish to have breakfast?" She asked again as I walked to the parlor.

"No I am not hungry, where is my husband?" I asked looking around for any sign of him.

"Lord Cromwell needed to talk with him about matters in the North" I nodded in understanding grabbing the Protestant Bible with distaste tucking it under my arm and with Lady Catherine at my heel walked to meet up with the Queen.

"Lady Wiltshire, good morning" Queen Jane said as I bowed.

"Good morning Your Majesty" I said standing next to Anne Seymour I sat quietly throughout the service barely listening but instead taking in my surroundings.

"Lady Wiltshire, the services are over now" Lady Beauchamp said before anyone else could notice and I quickly stood up.

"Thank you, I must have let my mind wander" I said and she smiled lightly.

"Mama, why Isabella tell papa!" Mary whined running up to me and everyone bowed as she jumped into my arms.

"Because Mary, you are not allowed to have secrets like that" I said kissed her head with a smile placing her on the ground "now how about we all go for a walk in the gardens, twas not Isabella's fault your stepfather forced her to tell" I said and she nodded. "Lady Beauchamp, if you wish you may come for a walk with us as well" I said and she nodded accepting and soon we all were outside Isabella, Mary, George, Tom, Cordelia and Elizabeth running around happily.

"Must be hard being responsible for all these children" she said after a while and I smiled lightly.

"I do not find it so hard, I guess you get used to it after a while" I said watching each one carefully with the help of their nurses "you have children of your own, do you not?" I asked and she nodded.

"So far only two Edward who is 2 and Anne who is 1" I nodded thinking it odd you would name both children after the parents "do you wish for more children, you have six now, but do you want more?" She asked curiously and I laughed.

"I am content with the number I have, but if God wills it I shall have more" I said not really knowing the answer.

"Mama, Cordy won't let us see the flower!" Isabella cried and I looked to see Cordelia holding something protectively to her chest.

"It mine!" She yelled running back to me.

"Mary, Isabella it is just a flower and she is young, let her be" I said and they scowled at her.

"I no like her!" They both cried and Cordelia started to cry holding my dress "no one like her cause they say she a bastard!" Mary sneered and I gasped picking Cordelia up.

"Mary Rose Tudor, you will not speak that way about your sister ever do you understand me?" I hissed to her and she glared at me "Mary!" I snapped and she looked away. "Lady Bryan, take the Princess back to her rooms at once" I said and she quickly grabbed her hand leading her back into the Palace "I am sorry, Lady Beauchamp" I said and she nodded in understanding.

"Mama" Cordelia cried sobbing into my shoulder holding tightly around my neck.

"Hush sweetheart" I said kissing her forehead looking to Isabella "say sorry to your sister, you and Mary have made her cry, you did not like it when Mary made you cry" I said and she looked guiltily up at her sister and I leaned down to her level.

"I sorry Cordy I no want you to cry" Isabella said standing in front of us.

"Mean" she whimpered and Isabella shook her head.

"No, I can be nice lets pick more flower and we can share them" she said offering her hand to her younger sister who took it hesitantly following her to the gardens.

"Lady Ashley, Lady Salisbury please watch them" I said standing back up "I shall see you and your husband for supper tonight?" I said to Lady Beauchamp and she nodded and we walked back into the Palace going out separate ways.

"Your Grace" Lady Bryan bowed as I walked into Mary's rooms.

"Lady Bryan, you may leave" I said and she nodded I walked further into the room to see Mary sitting on the couch a scowl on her face.

"I no wanna talk to you!" She yelled upon seeing me and I sighed.

"Mary, you will not yell at me" I said calmly walking forward kneeling in front of her.

"I can do what I want! I a Princess and you not!" She said her voice rising and I closed my eyes slapping her tiny hand and she quickly quieted.

"You will not speak to me that way, you are my daughter Princess or not" I snapped opening my eyes to look into her wide blue ones, I had never hit her before.

"You just mad cause Cordy a bastard" I controlled my anger perfectly well taking a deep breath.

"You will not speak about your sister that way" I said again and she started repeating herself over and over.

"She a bastard! She a bastard! She a bastard" I grabbed her shoulders pulling her close.

"I said you will not speak that way and if you say it one more time I will send you back to Hatfield by yourself for a month" I hissed and she looked at me with watery eyes.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" Henry said opening the door, I let go over her standing up wishing to be anywhere but near him.

"Mary, tell your father what you said" she ignored me looking away crossing her hands over her chest looking away.

"What is your mother talking about?" he asked stepping further into the room standing next to me.

"Mama always let Cordy have her way cause she a bastard, that why no one like her!" She snapped at last and Henry stood up straighter.

"Where did you hear that?" he demanded looking down upon her.

"You no believe me" she huffed and he ground his teeth.

"Mary, I said tell me this instant!" He yelled and she quickly grabbed my dress.

"The Queen said it" she finally admitted looking up to me and her father "she said Cordy a bastard and she call mama a bad word" she said tears in her eyes I looked to Henry to see his face a mix of emotion.

"Are you lying, did your mother tell you to say this?" He asked and she sobbed.

"No, papa mama no say anything" she said jumping into his arms and he lifted her up as she hugged him tightly "I know you no believe me".

"Okay, I believe sweetheart" he said kissing her head "but you cannot say that about your sister no matter how mad you get at her, all right?" She nodded and he handed her back to me "bring all the children back inside it looks as if to rain, I am going to speak with Jane" I nodded placing Mary on the ground as he left.

**Queen Jane Seymour**

I ran a hand over my stomach looking outside watching the Duchesses children play with the Princess Elizabeth their maids watching them all closely "out, all of you!" Henry snarled and the maids quickly scattered leaving us alone.

"Husband, tis good to see you" I said sensing his anger.

"How dare you call Cordelia a bastard!" He snarled anger clearly evident on his face.

"That is what she is Henry, I do not understand why you have such a hard time seeing that you slept with the Duchess out of marriage and she bore you a bastard daughter, as simple as that" I said with a raised eyebrow and he stomped forward standing in front of me dangerously. "Are you going to hit me? Are you really going to hit the woman who could be pregnant with your son?" I asked and he glared at me.

"You had best watch yourself, I raised you so highly and pregnant or not I will tare you back down" he hissed whipping around and leaving the room.

I took a deep breath watching him leave fear lingering in my heart "Jane, what the hell are you doing?" Edward snapped coming in after him.

"Nothing, brother" I said turning my back to him and he grabbed my shoulder pulling me around to face him.

"You are losing his love he is already trying to seek out the Duchesses bed thankfully she refused his first attempt" he said and I looked at him shocked.

"He cannot go back to her" I said in disbelief my hands shaking.

"Well he will if you do not straighten up, you are acting like a fool! You have not given birth yet your position in not yet secured so stop starting trouble" he said letting my arm go and I nodded.

"I will get his love back, have no fear brother" I said and I quickly left going to the King's office where I knew he would be "Henry" I said quietly pushing the door open and he looked up from his desk in annoyance.

"What do you want Jane?" He asked and bit my lips.

"I am sorry I called Cordelia a bastard...it is just..." I pretended to cry and he looked up in worry quickly coming over and hugging me.

"What is it sweetheart?" He said gently kissing my forehead.

"It is just I am scared you will love her more then our children" I said whimpering.

"No, Jane I love all my children the same have no fear" he said kissing my lightly on the lips "I am sorry I yelled at you I should be more careful" he said laying a hand on my stomach "I love you" I smiled hiding my face in his chest.

"I love you too Henry"

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Thomas, preparations for William and Anthony's christening must be made" I said sitting in his office drinking a goblet of wine.

"I know, they are being made as we speak you have no need to fear" he said and I nodded taking another sip.

"When shall it be?" I asked standing up taking a deep uncomfortable breath.

"Next week, are you all right?" He asked as I lay a hand over my lower abdomen I felt something wet run down my legs as I fell in pain Thomas quickly sent Lady Catherine for a doctor picking me up bringing me back to our chambers laying me in bed. I pulled my skirts up seeing blood cover my legs and I gasped in fear holding tightly to Thomas's hand before they sent him away I whimpered in pain fearing for my life trembling in fear.

The doctor checked me over for 10 minutes and the maids undressed me to a chemise "what is it?" I said in fear and he held a troubling look on his face.

"My Lady, you are perfectly healthy..." he trailed off and I grew nervous.

"Then what is it?" I asked sitting up looking to Lady Catherine then back to him.

"You are unable to produce anymore children" I nodded taking slow breaths "do you wish for me to tell, His Grace" I shook my head forcing a smile "I see no reason for you to be bedridden you are perfectly healthy your body was just getting rid of excess blood you may get out of bed when you wish".

"No, I shall tell my husband myself, thank you doctor" I said quietly and he nodded leaving "Lady Catherine, get my husband" I said quietly and she nodded leaving the room quietly.

"Katherine, are you all right" Thomas asked rushing in sitting on the bed near me cupping my cheek gently, we sat in silence for a while as tears started down my cheeks.

"I cannot have anymore children" I said quietly and he looked at me for a long time saying nothing "please say something" I pleaded after that felt like forever.

"It is all right, we have Isabella and Tom and now William and Anthony together" he said kindly kissing me pushing the tears from my eyes "there is also Mary, George and Cordelia I am perfectly happy with our family and could not wish it any other way" he said and I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him tightly.

"I love you" I whispered and he kissed me again.

"I love you too, do you have to stay in bed?" He asked and I shook my head "then come on, get up and get dressed let us put on a brave face for the children" he said smiling lightly the maids redressed me fixing my hair and I took a deep breath stepping out of the chamber.

"Mama, are you all right?" George asked and I smiled down to him.

"I am fine George there is nothing to worry about" I said kissing his brown hair.

"Mama, I am going to visit Mary's house" he said and I smiled I knew he missed his sister very much, but she did not want to visit Court for she was now four months pregnant with child. They had moved to Rochford Hall a couple months ago and Thomas's has been taking care of them as the King employed, William Stafford in a greater position.

"I know, you must be sure to tell her that we all love and miss her" he nodded and I smiled kissing his cheek lightly.

"Mama, why I no get to go Mary's?" Tom asked and I picked him up.

"Because mi dulce, I need you here to help me with your little brothers" I said smoothing his messy blonde hair down.

_My sweet_

"Okay mama, only cause you need my help" he said kissing my cheek and wiggling free from my arms.

"Katherine, sweetheart" Thomas said walking into the parlor looking to see George and Tom playing on the floor while William and Anthony gurgled happily in their bassinets their little tummies full and Isabella sitting next to me wanting to learn how to embroider.

"Husband" I said as he kissed the top of my head ruffling the hair of the two boys on the ground.

"How are my boys?" He asked as they both scrambled to their feet.

"I want to ride my horse" George said in boredom.

"If you allow you brother to go with you, then yes you may, with a gentleman of course" they both nodded and George's tutor followed both boys out.

"Cordelia, Mary and Elizabeth are with the King" I said and he nodded looking to Isabella who whimpered holding tightly to my arm the memory of her father punishing her yesterday still alive in her mind.

"Isabella, come here" he said kneeling in front of her and she shook her head holding tightly to my arm.

"You hit me and yelled at me" she whimpered.

"You were a bad girl not telling papa where the secret door was, you could have gotten hurt if a bad person found out about it and papa does not want that" he said gently and she stayed still a few moments before sliding off the couch wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I sorry papa, but I no want Mary to be mad at me" she said as he picked her up kissing her head.

"It is all right, but you must know that you cannot do that again" she nodded in understanding looking back down to her younger brothers.

"You gonna love them more cause they boys?" She asked quietly.

"No, you are my little girl and I shall always love you" he said rocking her gently.

"Papa, do you miss Anne?" she asked innocently and he was very quiet.

"Yes, sometimes I miss her a lot" he finally admitted pushing her dark hair behind her ear.

"It make you sad?" She asked turning her head a little in curiosity.

"Yes" He said and she kissed his cheek.

"You can't be sad, mama said that she in heaven and she no want us to be sad" I smiled softly at her and Thomas laughed lowly.

"I guess you are right, but let us talk of different things what are you and mama doing?" He said and she smiled brightly.

"Mama teaching me to put pretty pictures in cloth!" She said and he placed her on the ground where she quickly came over grabbing her tiny cloth showing him her stitches which were messy.

"It is beautiful" he said she giggled looking back over to me.

"Mama's is prettier though" she sighed and he sat down next to me pulling her on his lap.

"Well mama's had more practice" he said and William started to cry I lay my embroidery down picking him up and hugging him closely.

"Mama, how baby get from your tummy?" She asked curiously looking to her little brother.

"Well the baby grew in mama's stomach and when it was ready God gave mama William and Anthony" I said simply and she nodded satisfied with the answer.

"Are you gonna have anymore babies?" She asked and I forced myself to keep smiling.

"No, me and papa decided we are happy with you and your siblings" I said and she nodded kissing William's head playing with his tiny hands.

"I your big sister" she informed him and he smiled up to her letting out a gurgle reaching up touching her face "see mama he knows me" she said in awe and I smiled.

"Do not forget Anthony, he is your brother too" I said carefully lifting him up holding both boys in my lap as she played with them.

"I no forget Tony mama, but he was in the basket" she said kissing his nose "papa, how tell them apart?" She asked curiously.

"William has light blonde hair like Tom, but Anthony has darker hair" he said and she nodded listening carefully.

"Why they got to look so alike?" She asked sighing in anger and I laughed.

"Because they are twins sweetheart, you and Tom are twins as well" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I know mama, but we no look alike like them" she said looking up to her father who was laughing softly.

"As they grow older they will look different" he promised and she looked back down at her brothers.

"You better cause it took confusing" she said and I shook my head laying them down in their bassinet.

"They are getting sleepy now" I told her and she nodded sitting back as I laid them to rest.

"I bored" she said and allowed Lady Herald to take them back to the nursery.

"Papa has to go back to work, if you want you can come help me" he told her and her eyes widened.

"You really let me help you?" She said bouncing on the seat in happiness and he nodded taking her hand.

"Will you be all right?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I am sure I can find something to do" I said looking around the room and he nodded leaving "Lady Catherine" I called out and she quickly came in the room.

"Yes, Your Grace" she said bowing.

"Have you been practicing your writing?" I asked her.

"Yes I have every night, and also my ready, my father is coming to Court soon and I cannot wait to show him all I have learned!" She said in excitement and I smiled at her innocence.

"I am sure he will be very proud" I said smiling as she brought a book over from the shelf and sitting next to me, her reading has gotten more fluent and I smiled as she read through most pages without a problem.

"Your Majesty, the Princess Mary wishes to see you" Lady Bryan said and I nodded and Mary walked quietly into to the room.

"I thought you were with your father" I said and she looked to Lady Catherine who was still sitting next to me.

"Mama, can I talk to you by ourselves?" She asked and I nodded dismissing the maids, once they were gone she quickly ran over to me jumping into my arms "I sorry I was mean before" she said quietly.

"I often wonder what has gotten into you and Isabella lately" I admitted petting her hair and she sat on my lap "you used to be such well behaved girls and lately it seems as if all you do it fight and hide secrets from us" I said questionably down to her and she hid her face.

"I promise to be a good girl now" she said brightly "I no like it when you mad at me" she whispered the ending and I sighed turning her face up to look at her face carefully.

"I am not mad at you Mary, I just get frustrated sometimes, you must know it is hard raising all of you to be good little children" I said and she nodded "and as my oldest daughter I expect you to set an example to your sisters" I said brushing my nose against hers.

"Why is Cordy a bastard?" She asked suddenly and I stood straight up.

"First do not call her a bastard she is illegitimate" I said calmly my head swarming as I now had to explain this to her and I knew as smart as she was she would not rest till I did "you are a Princess because mama and papa were married when I had you, I had Cordelia after me and papa got a divorce and I married your step-father so she cannot be a Princess because we were not married. People call her mean names and many people look down upon her and make fun of her, that is why you as her older sister should protect her from other peoples cruel words" I said petting her cheek.

"If you know she could not be a Princess, why did you have her?" She asked and I held tears back staring into my innocent daughters face.

"Because mama was foolish and made a mistake but that does not mean I would ever take it back because I love your sister very much" she nodded in understanding "Mary, you must never, ever make the mistake I made when you are older you shall understand better, but I beg you to not follow my example" I could tell from the look in her eyes she understood the seriousness of the conversation and she nodded her head slowly.

"You not a bad person mama" she said her eyes shinning brilliantly up to me.

"No, I am not, but I have made bad choices promise me you will not do as I did" I said holding her face in my hands looking deeply into her eyes.

"I promise mama" she whispered and I kissed her forehead tenderly.

"That is all I ask" I said smiling down to her "I know you shall make a great Queen" I said hugging her close and she giggled happily.

"You teach me?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course with the help of your tutors, but yes I will help you with anything you need" I said standing up going to the door "now if I am correct it is getting late and you must be getting ready to eat then go to bed" I said opening the door signaling for Lady Bryan.

"Goodnight mama" she said and I nodded watching her leave turning around and jumping in fright when I saw Thomas leaning against the door.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him nervously as he walked over to me caressing my cheek gently the window open sending a warm breeze through the room.

"Long enough" he said simply leaning down and pressing his lips to mine "I am sorry that I hit you, you just go me so mad" he said petting the cheek that he had slapped the night before.

"I understand" I whispered and he kissed me again this time more deeply.

"The Seymour's shall be here soon, is everything ready?" He asked and I nodded.

"I double checked everything and made sure it was perfect" I said and he smiled.

"Good, you make for a better wife and Duchess then you did Queen" he said and I could not help but feel insulted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded pulling away from him my voice sharp with anger.

"I only meant that as Queen you always seemed so, cold and distant now as my wife and Duchess you are more alive and I guess at time nice" he said with a smirk and I huffed turning away but he grabbed above my elbow pulling me back. "Do not take it as an insult, Ma Cherie" he said simply kissing me once more as Lady Catherine entered with a quickly bow.

"His Excellency the Viscount and Viscountess of Beauchamp" she announced and Thomas let go of my arm as our guests entered the parlor where a table had been set up for us to dine.

"Lady Catherine, serve the drinks" I said as she passed me and she nodded.

"Lady Wiltshire" Anne said coming over to me as our husbands went to the window having a drink and speaking no doubt about politics.

"Lady Beauchamp" I greeted her the stress of the day starting to wear on me and I did my best to keep myself looking a state of calm.

"I heard that you fell ill today, are you well?" She asked and I looked over to Thomas then back to her.

"I am fine, there is no need to for you to keep your thoughts on me" I said forcing a small smile.

"I heard you bleed, I was worried that my...that my husband might have done something" she said pressing and I swallowed.

"I can not longer conceive children tis no ones fault, I have had six children now and that is plenty" I said not realizing till that moment how much it hurt to know I could never feel a child's kick within me again, but I made sure to hide every emotion I was feeling not wanting to embarrass Thomas.

"I am so sorry" she said patting my hand and I smiled lightly to her as Lady Catherine walked back in.

"Supper is ready, My Lady" she said and I nodded as the servants brought everything out setting the table.

"Thomas, Lord Beauchamp it is time to eat" I said breaking their conversation up.

"Give us a minute we are speaking of important matters, start eating without us" I nodded sitting down at the table with Lady Beauchamp picking at my plate not feeling at all hungry it was about 20 minutes later when the men joined the table and we ate in silence.

"Lord Beauchamp" Thomas said at the end of the evening.

"Thank you Lord Wiltshire, I wish you good luck" he replied taking his wife's hand bowing his head to me I was to tired and worn to ask why he had wished him luck "Lady Wiltshire" I nodded and we were soon left alone.

"I will feed the boys" I said turning from the room, Lady Catherine helped me undressed and I dismissed her for the night feeding each boy sleep on the edge of my mind I lay them down in their nursery a thin blanket over each child for it was a hot night.

"Katherine, come to bed you look tired" he said, I was only in my chemise my dark hair flowing down my shoulders as I helped the maids clean the table.

"I am not tired" I said brushing passed him but he caught my shoulders grabbing the plate from my hand and giving it to a maid.

"What is it? Tell me what is bothering you" he asked hooking an arm around my waist tightly bringing me to our room shutting the door.

"It is nothing" I said going to the vanity picking the comb up and starting to brush my hair slowly.

"Katherine, you cannot lie to me" he said grabbing my wrist gently pulling the brush from my hair and laying it on the desk before me I turned my head ever so slightly to the side.

"What was Lord Beauchamp speaking about?" I asked quickly changing the conversation.

He sighed standing straighter going over to the bed looking back at me carefully "I am being sent to the North to check on things" I gasped my heart stopping in my chest as I quickly stood up.

"You cannot go to the North, war is raging and the Scottish are supporting them!" I said quickly going to stand in front of him.

"The reason I am being sent to the North is because of war, Ma Cherie, if there was no war I would not be going" I feared for his life as I looked up to him seemingly either unaware or uncaring of the danger in the North, life threatening danger.

"No, you cannot go! I forbid it! We have children to think about, you could get yourself...killed, what am I to do without you? The King he would certainly try to take advantage of me and the Seymour's would kill be, but that all does not matter because I can not longer bare children!" I said in panic rambling tears streaming down my face.

"I am not going to die Katherine, do not even think of it" he said softly down to me as I buried my face in his chest as I finally broke under the stress of the day and sobbed holding tightly to his linen shirt. "Wow sweetheart, it will be all right" Thomas whispered as I went limp in his arms and he held me up by my waist "is that why you are so upset? Because you cannot have more children?" He sat down on the bed holding me tightly rubbing my back soothingly.

"You are riding off without and thought of your family!" I said angrily pulling away angry tears falling down my cheeks as I hit him in the chest with balled fists repeatedly "you do not give a dam what happens to us! What happens to me!" He caught me wrists tugging me against him as I tried pulling away.

"Do not say that, Katherine you know I love you very much, and I love our family even more and if given a choice I would not ever leave you, but I have been ordered by the King to assess the situation in the North" he said pining me down on the bed.

"What of Isabella and Tom? Or William and Anthony and Cordelia, George and Mary?" I asked shoving my body up to get away from me but he only leaned down upon me holding me still "if you die who will take care of them? We will be all alone, and I forced to be the King's whore just to survive" he knew what I was saying was true and I knew he upset him very much.

"Do not speak like that unless you want to be hit again!" he snapped and I sniffled turning my head away from him still crying "I am not going to die, I promise you" he said trying to kiss me but I did not allow him and he settled for kissing my temple. "You are not going to be the King's whore, and the children shall be perfectly fine, you have had a long day and much has happened you are just very stressed and thinking of everything that will go wrong" he reasoned petting my cheek.

"I-I do not want you to go, I do not want to be left at court alone" he released my wrists and I curled into his chest hiding myself.

**Thomas Boleyn**

She voiced every fear she had her tears running rivers down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably "you will not be truly alone, I will only be gone a few days at most and the children shall be here to keep you company" I said trying my best to calm her down.

"You are leaving us here to fend for ourselves, with wolves snarling at the entrance" she said speaking of the Seymour's "you know they tried to kill Cordelia, and myself why would you leave us here with them?"

"Because I already assured Edward Seymour that if anything happened to you or _any _of our children I would personally see that the culprit suffers a horrible death" I said and she calmed slightly. "Why are you so sad? We have many children, I am not mad you cannot have more children I am perfectly happy with what we have" I said and she sniffled looking up at me, her eyes puffy red.

"I shall miss it" she said laying her head on my chest "nothing can describe the feeling of a baby inside you, when it kicks and moves it made me so happy because I knew it was perfectly fine and that no one could harm it when it was inside me, I could protect it from anything" she said staring at the wall as she described it.

"Now we must work to raise them, and I know you shall miss it, but do you really want more children? I think we have enough as is, my love" I said and she smirked lightly with a giggle "I have to admit I am slightly relieved, you scared me very much last birth I thought I was going to lose you. I do not think you could have handled another birth" I said and she shifted nervously her smile fading.

"It was a very hard birth, I gave up at one point" she said snuggling closer to me her arm wrapped around my chest.

"Yes, I know which is why I think tis best you cannot have more" I knew it saddened her, she loved children but I do not wish to lose her.

"I guess you are right" she finally said after a while and I kissed her head wiping the tears away.

"I am leaving tomorrow, I should be back in time for Anthony and William's christening and we shall probably go back to Hever for the rest of the summer" I said and she whimpered nodding her eyes slowly closing. I hated leaving her here, but I did not have a choice I was thinking of my family, I did the King's biding and what he wanted I knew tomorrow would be hard, I had to say goodbye to my children only for a little while.

_July 1st 1519_

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Papa, I no want you to go" Isabella said tears in her eyes holding her fathers leg tightly staring up at him with pleading grey eyes "please no go papa" she said tears falling from her eyes swiftly as George and Tom stood quietly behind her, Cordelia looked on in confusion in my arms.

"Oh my little girl, I shall only be gone a little while and I promise to bring you a present back" he said lifting her up as she sobbed.

"I no want a present!" she said holding him tightly and he patted her dark ebony hair his eyes meeting mine as silent tears dripped from my eyes.

"Hush now" he said kissing her head and with difficulty placed her back on her feet "look now" he said pulling something from his pocket "I gave this to Anne when she was little, just about your age" he said placing a golden 'B' necklace her slim neck. It was a pearl chain, delicate and tiny the 'B' solid gold beaten down to make it a little thicker then parchment with three tear drop pearls coming from it. She looked at it in awe and then back to her father.

"You promise to come back" she said her bottom lip trembling and he smiled.

"I would never leave such a beautiful girl like you waiting" he promised kissing her forehead turning to George "I am leaving you in charge, you must take care of your sisters and brothers and see to it that you help your mother as much as possible" George nodded, he knew the seriousness of the situation he listened in Court enough to know there was a chance, small at best, but a chance his father might not come home.

"I will papa" he said and Thomas smiled down on him ruffling his hair affectionately.

"And if I am not back in time and George leaves to Rochford Hall I expect you to do the same" Tom nodded reaching up and hugging his father tightly. He then stood in front of me taking Cordelia from my arms and bouncing her gently.

"Papa?" She asked and he kissed her forehead.

"I shall be gone for a bit, will you be a good girl for mama?" He asked her and she nodded whimpering laying her head on his shoulder "I have something for you as well" he said rummaging in his pocket pulling out a golden chain with a rose pendent attached it. It was beautiful the rose painted red and levels a green he placed it around her neck as she picked the pendent up playing with it a moment before kissing his cheek.

"Petty" she said and he smiled placing her on the ground next to George turning to me his thumb gently pushed the tears away leaning forward and kissing me deeply, yet sweetly.

"I shall be back soon, my love" he promised and I leaned forward kissing him once more.

"I love you" I said and he smiled.

"I loved you too" he stepped back looking at the children and I again before walking his his horse, Cordelia let out a small sob as he left and I picked her up.

"PAPA!" Isabella cried running forward, I tried to grab her but she slipped passed gripping him tightly "please no leave, I promise to be a good girl, papa I promise! I sorry I lie, please do not go!" She insisted sobbing and he lifted her up hugging her tightly to him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that it upset him very much to leave her like this, Isabella was always her fathers daughter and he would never admit it, but he was very soft on her seeing how she was his youngest true daughter. And knew she held an innocent power over her father with one little pout of whimper from her and Thomas would bend so easily to her will at times, and as hard as he would be on her, he is just as soft. All morning she has been stating that he was not be leaving because she said, I believe she thought he would not actually leave till he started after breakfast when he went to make sure the horse was ready and then she started crying.

"It is not your fault, Isabella, papa has to go check on things to make sure the King is winning the war" this morning before we said our goodbyes Isabella heard one of the maids say that most men going to the North were going to die. She did not understand what death was, but she knew it meant that you would not be coming back "now be a good girl for mama, and I promise to be back as soon as I can" I placed Cordelia with George stepping forward and pulling Isabella from him. He mounted his horse as she kicked her tiny legs screaming to be put down I quickly hid her face in my shoulder holding her tightly, it hurt to see her like this. He nodded his head towards us a troubled expression on his face as he watched Isabella for a few moments and I forced a smile assuring him that it would be all right before he pushed the horse forward galloping away with at least 10 or so men.

"Isabella, you have to stop now" I said after a few moments after he was out of sight, her sobs quieted but did not stop.

"I-I want my p-papa" she choked out and I ordered Lady Catherine to bring he others back to Cordelia's nursery where they could all play in the parlor together and took Isabella back to my bedchamber.

"No llores, mi dulce niña" I whispered to her, ever since she was an infant Spanish always made her feel better.

_Do not cry, my sweet baby_

"It not fair" she whimpered her cheeks red and glistening with tears her eyes puffy red as she held onto me.

"I know leaving you, leaving all of you really hurt him very much, but he promised to be back" I said pushing my own feelings aside for the sake of my daughters.

"It no have to be hard if he just stay" I smiled down at her wishing it could be that simple.

"Katherine" the King said opening the door to my chambers, Isabella whimpered holding tighter laying her cheek against my cheek suckling her thumb gently a habit she needed to give up.

"If you do not mind I am with my daughter, Your Majesty" I said with coldness and his eyes looked to Isabella.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked and I stood up holding her against me.

"Her father has just left to the North, you should know you are the one who sent him" I snapped kissing her forehead as she hid her face away from his view.

"Lady Isabella, everything shall be all right with your father he is very smart and I know he shall be back soon" he said stepping forward, and she finally turned her face to look at him.

"I no care, I want him home now!" She demanded.

"Isabella, be nice" I said quietly and Henry brushed it away probably because of her young age.

"Tis all right, but I did need to speak with you" he said looking to me and I shifted nervously.

"As you can see I have my hands full right now, maybe later" I said and his eyes became hard.

"I am the King of England, I shall not be sent away because of a one year old!" He snapped and I stood still looking to Lady Catherine who had come back from the nursery.

"I shall come to you very soon, I promise" I said kissing her cheek softly watching her walk out the door holding Lady Catherine's hand and I was left alone with Henry, but I knew I would not, under any circumstances let him touch me "yes, Henry" I said quietly.

"It seems she is very upset as his departure" he said stepping closer and I glared at him.

"Yes, she is, after all Thomas is her father" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I have been thinking, about that in my chambers, what you said I mean" I took a few steps back away from him as he watched me closely "why do you love him so much?" He asked catching me off guard.

"I..I..what?" I said in confusion and he laughed lowly taking a seat and I hesitated before taking a seat across from him another maid coming in and serving drinks, and I was thankful to see Lady Catherine come back standing my the door, I did not want to be alone with him.

"Why do you love him so much? When I first married you to him you hated him" he started and I opened my mouth trying to find the right words.

"I do not know how or even why I fell in love with him I just did, it was not just one day Henry, it took a while" I said and he nodded looking as if he was in deep thought "love is very complicated I have learned and I love him because he is so kind and loving to me. I know his faults, his temper for one" I said with a smile remembering the night before "when you first married me to him I did not believe I was going to be able to get though it, and in the beginning I hated him with everything in me. It was after...after I lost my first child he was so kind, of course he was upset but not with me" I was now in deep thought trying to explain in the best way I could and he kept nodding. "Then I got pregnant again and it seemed like he actually cared, when you and Brandon and all of England would call me a whore and other name he would assure me that I was not, and that I was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on" I blushed slightly at the confession.

"But you hated him" he said and I let out a small laugh.

"I know, but when I has Isabella and Tom he asked me what I wanted to name them, I named Tom and he named Isabella, of course we still fought after that but it was always little things he would say in the heat of an argument that let me know he cared" I said looking away "Henry, why are you asking me this?" I finally said shaking my head slightly.

"You seem to love him more then you ever loved me, tell the truth" he said and I looked down at the ground.

"Yes I do, I love him more then I have loved anyone" I admitted rising my head up high staring into his eyes "I tried my very best when I was your wife, but my best was never good enough for you, I have gotten over it a long time ago, I only pray you leave me alone if you really care for me you would because you know what all it does it cause me misery" I said and he stood up quickly.

"I make you unhappy?" He said standing up turning his back to me.

"When you force me to be your mistress, yes" I said standing up as well watching him closely.

"All I wanted from you was a fucking so, bastard or not!" He snapped turning to face me and I kept my cool.

"Well your chances are gone, I am barren, I can no longer have children" my voice as soft, but very strong, I would not appear weak in front of him if he saw weakness he would jump at the chance to seduce me into bed.

"I heard that rumor, I guess I have come to see if it is true" he said shaking his head lightly stepping forward touching my cheek "I guess you are right, I should forget about past loves and move on especially when they hold no hope for the future" he said looking to my stomach. "I have much to do, I shall see you later I suppose" he said leaving.

"Henry, I am sorry for before when I called you a lair and brought Anne up, I did not mean to hurt your feelings in anyway, but you must understand I do not like the position you put me in" I said taking a step forward, I did not want him to be mad at me "Jane, I know you love her and will not believe me, but if her brothers found out they would have done unspeakable things" I said looking into his eyes.

"I understand Katherine, I have kept my promise when I said I would allow no harm to come to you or the children" he said and I bit my lip.

"There is a rumor…." I started uncertainly "a rumor that some people at Court are thinking of….killing Cordelia, because they say she wavers your judgment over me" I said and his eyes widened.

"No one will hurt her Katherine, I promise you" he said coming forward and hugging me fiercely, it was not sexual in anyway and it seemed sincere.

"I just do not want her to be hurt Henry" I said pulling away and he nodded.

"I shall get to the bottom of this, I swear" He said lifting my hand and placing a chaste on my hand before walking out of the room I let out a breath of relief looking to Lady Catherine who quickly came over.

"I believe it is over" I breathed taking a deep breath sitting back against the cushions "Henry must have found something else to gain his attention, at least for now I know that he shall not bother me" I said and she smiled lightly. "And he will soon find out about the Seymour's, if he really looks he shall find it is their plot" I said nodding my head assuring myself.

"I am very happy for you, My Lady" she said and I nodded pressing my lips together looking out the window.

"And yet I cannot be happy, for my husband is still gone" I said sadly walking over to the window as looking out as the early afternoon to see dark rain clouds looming above.


	71. Chapter 71

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**King Henry VIII-28**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Prince Edward of Wales- 5 months**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Catherine Howard-14**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_July, 6th, 1519_

The room was awfully quiet it had been such a long day, Sir Thomas More had been executed today, but I did not attend, I could not it would only have only brought back memories I wished to forget more then anything.

"Mama" Isabella whispered, it was late at night and she insisted she had to sleep in my room to make sure I do not get lonely and of course one she set her mind to it her twin, Tom jumped in saying he was the man of the family had he had to protect us. George had left to Mary's yesterday, but he said since papa was not home he did not have to leave and could always stay with us a little longer, but I would not let him he had been looking forward to it for so long.

"Yes, baby?" I asked opening my eyes looking across the sheets to see Isabella laying on her fathers side, eyes wide open as he brother slept next to her on her other side.

"Papa promised to be home soon" she said sadly.

"I know and he shall, I am sure they are holding him up" I said trying to sound upbeat, but I had received no letter from Thomas yet about a safe arrival or anything and I was starting to get more uneasy everyday.

"Can't the King find him and bring him home?" She asked her voice raising waking her brother.

"What wrong with papa?" He asked sitting up nervously.

"Nothing is wrong, Tom, your sister is just being nervous" I said and he crawled over to me.

"You no need to be scared, I protect you!" He said enthusiastically and I smiled sitting up and grabbing him into a tight hug laying him in my lap.

"Oh shall you? Then Isabella, we have nothing to fear with your brave brother around!" I said tickling his stomach and he spouted giggles.

"Tom, you can't protect us you not big enough!" His sister replied rolling her eyes and I let him go hearing Anthony and William's cries.

"Tis late now, my loves go back to sleep, I promise papa shall be home soon" I said kissing each head affectionately as they laid back against the blankets, it was too hot tonight and I feared they would not get that much sleep. "What is it?" I asked my little boys looking over there cradle to see them twisting on the soft mattress, they could not be hungry I had just fed them before we lay down for the night and their linen looked perfectly clean. I picked each boy up in an arm gently swaying them "hush, both of you" I whispered softly all that happened was their cries turned into small whimpers "Lady Herald, help me I fear they are upset because of the heat" she nodded taking each.

"You may go back to bed, My Lady, there is a simple remedy and if anything I shall come get you" she said and I nodded leaving, Lady Herald was an older woman in her middle 40's her hair was once golden and now streaked wit grays, her eyes a deep emerald and skin almost deathly pale.

"Are you two asleep yet?" I whispered into the chamber and heard a chores of no's.

"Mama, it is to hot to sleep" Isabella said and I poured her a glass of cool water.

"Drink this sweetheart it might help" she scrambled from the bed and I handed her the cup carefully letting her sip at it till she was satisfied, and of course Tom wanted some as well "try to sleep, you shall be very tired for tomorrow if you do not" I said helping them back on the bed.

"What's tomorrow?" Isabella asked with a yawn.

"Nothing, but it is very unladylike to be sleepy all day" I told her and she nodded closing her eyes along with her brother. I was in the middle, Isabella on her fathers side and Tom on my other side I did not know when they fell asleep, but their gentle snores soon told me they were in a deep sleep, I lay awake for a long time thinking of Thomas, surely he had written it was only taking a while for the letter to arrive.

_July, 7th, 1519_

It was cooler out today, thankfully, I did not know what I would do if I had to go through another day of all the children's complaints of it being too hot to do anything, when all they really wanted was to get away from their work. "Mama, please" Mary whined, she did not want to stay with her tutors today, but Henry made a very strict schedule that she must follow and she was not alone in the classroom, Elizabeth, Isabella and Tom were there to keep her company.

"No, your father would be very upset and you want to be a good Queen, right?" She nodded with a pout and I kissed her head sending her into the classroom with her tutors and siblings.

"Lady Wiltshire, is not the break in the weather perfect?" Lady Beauchamp asked upon seeing me and I smiled lightly.

"Yes, I was very pleased when I woke this morning and saw rain" I said and she took my head pulling me closer.

"Hmhmm, but I fear for some the rain brings no solace" she said with a small smirk and I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you speaking about?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I believe you shall find out soon enough" she replied pulling away as Lord Beauchamp walked forward.

"Lady Katherine" he said and I stood a little straighter my nerves of fire all my thoughts on Thomas.

"Lord Beauchamp, what can I help you with?" I asked and he cast a look towards his wife.

"The King wishes to see you" he said reproachfully and I hesitated before answering.

"Why?" He only grabbed my wrist tugging me along obviously upset "do not handle me this way!" I gasped yanking my wrist back, but still following him to the King's chambers, he grumbled but ignored me.

"Her Grace the Duchess of Wiltshire" the man announced me as I walked in smoothing the dark skirts of my simple gown, my hair tied up to help stay cool.

"Katherine, please sit" Henry said and I looked over my shoulder as the doors were closed and I took my seat.

"What is it, Henry?" I asked him biting my lip trying my best to appear calm.

"Jane has lost the child" he said sitting back anger written clearly over his features.

"I am sorry, but surely she can more, after all you have a son already there is no rush" I said quietly, but I could not help but feel relief I thought he was going to tell me something had happened to Thomas.

"Yes she can have more, but how shall she keep them inside her when all she does is bitch about you!" His voice rose and I sunk back into my chair.

"I have not done anything, these last few days I have spent with the children" I stated quietly and he huffed.

"I know that" he snapped in annoyance "that is why it is so maddening! She insisted that you are my mistress after I told her repeatedly that you are not, she also says you are poisoning the children's mind because they do not like her" he shoved his chair back standing up going over to the window.

"I do not poison their minds, Henry, I do not understand why she dislikes me so much, when she was my Lady I treated her with nothing but kindness and now as Queen she acts as if I hell bent of ruining me, spreading rumors and hitting..." I quickly stopped and he spun around.

I had told no one about that day, only Lady Catherine knew and we never spoke of it "what did you just say?" He asked taking step towards me and I stood up.

"I am sorry...I did not mean...I should be going" I said and he grabbed both my upper arms holding me in place.

"She hit you? When, tell me Katherine" he said shaking me and I let out a small whimper of pain as his grip tightened.

"She hit me the day I gave birth, she came up to my rooms yelling at me for something and then slapped me, then my water broke and I gave birth" I said and he looked positively enraged.

"What the hell was she thinking!" He snarled letting me go stalking towards the door.

"No! Henry wait!" I gasped grabbing his arm as he reached for the doorknob, I could not let him go to her if and when she told her brothers Lord knows his anger would reach no bounds. I could tell he was already very upset at his sister losing her child "calm down you cannot go to her like this" I said trying to pull him back to the sofa.

"She is acting too God dam highly lately" he hissed as I sat down next to him, but a safe distance.

"She is a Queen, Henry, she thinks she is invincible" I said and he grabbed my hand his grip fierce, but gentle.

"She will not get away with this Katherine, I swear" he said looking deeply into my eyes.

"It is not that big of a deal, Henry" I said softly trying to cool his temper.

"She hit you, probably caused you to go into birth" he said gently cupping my cheek and I flinched back from his touch. "You could have died, I believe you almost did" he said his hand following me as I pulled away.

"Henry please" I said as he moved closer his eyes filled with lust "you said you would forget about me, about us" I said as he came closer.

"It is so hard when I see you everyday" he whispered and I took a deep breath.

"Then I shall go to Hever where you can forget all about me" I said moving across the seat as he moved forward till our legs touched.

"You wish to leave me?" He asked placing his hands on either side of the couch trapping me where I was.

"I only wish for my husband to come home safely and you to be happy with your wife" I said looking away as his nose trailed down my neckline.

"What would you do to have him home?" He asked I closed my eyes as a tear rolled down my cheek "would you do anything?" he asked his hand going up my gown caressing my thigh. I nodded slowly, I loved Thomas so much and would do anything to see him home safely.

"Henry, you said you understood" I whimpered as he pushed me to lay on my back he did not answer me kissing my neck pulling my legs apart and settling his waist between them.

He sat up on his knees pushing my skirts up around my waist and started undoing his breeches I looked away keeping my eyes shut tightly as tears poured down my cheeks. I held tightly the couch as he turned my face towards him kissing me greedily caressing my cheek.

"Relax sweetheart" he whispered "it will be all right" he pulled my legs a little wider and I began trembling, I thanked God in that moment that I was barren, maybe this was God's plan, he made me barren so I would not have to bare Henry any children.

"Henry please-" he cut me off pressing his lips to mine again.

"Just relax you cannot bare anymore children" he reasoned and I looked up at him in disbelief, how could he justify himself like this "your husband has been sent to a very troublesome area, probably tis why he has not written you. War rages hourly there, the deaths in the hundreds" he said nonchalantly tracing a finger over my chest going to my back and untying the brocade of my gown. I let out a sob as he pulled it off "once we are finished I shall order him back and send you to Hever as you please with your children" I felt trapped, and so alone as he pulled my chemise down around my waist his hands immediately groping my chest. I swallowed hard as he took off his shirt I tried to look away but he caught my face kissing me leaning down pressing his chest to mine pushing his body into mine. I did not feel any pleasure from this and let out a strangled sob as he began his eager thrusts into me he groaned loudly and I kept my eyes closed thinking of Thomas, he would be home safely soon. "Look at me" he grunted grabbing my hair pulling slightly and I whimpered as I was forced to open my eyes looking into his.

"Stop" I cried as he grew too eager his thrusts starting to cause me pain, but he would not stop if anything going faster as I looked up and away taking in my surroundings, I was laying on his sofa my head on the arm rest, legs spread widely as I lay half naked under him "your hurting me" I whimpered in fear.

He slowed down, but that still did not help "sorry" he groaned pulling my face towards him kissing me roughly as he pulled me closer to him, I waited for him to finish tears running down my cheeks as my hair fell from its neat bun and he pulled on it in pleasure causing my head to pull back as kissed my neck and chest leaving marks. Finally I felt his released as he groaned loudly falling on top of me breathing hard I caught my breath controlling my tears.

"Write it" I said after a few minutes and he pulled away standing up and fixing his breeches, I felt hollow inside quickly pulled my chemise up wiping the tears away feeling pain between my legs as I watched him walk behind his desk writing away.

I stayed where I was for about five minutes before he stood up with the letter in his hand "here, read it" he said and I quickly scanned it over nodding giving it back to him he went over to the door sending it with a boy and allowing Lady Catherine it to help me with my gown.

"My Lady, are you all right?" She whispered in panic and I nodded standing up whimpering in pain as she retied my gown unpinning my hair allowing it down my back freely.

"You may leave Katherine, and bring only you and the Duke's children with you to Hever Henry said pulling his shirt on sitting lazily behind his desk.

"Cordelia does not like being separated from me" I stated and he looked at me thoughtfully.

"You pleased me greatly, you make take her with you" I sniffled bowing quickly before leaving the room, once the door closed tears started down my cheeks again and I leaned against the door.

"Are you all right?" Lady Catherine said again and I nodded my hand over my face not allowing her to see the tears as I forced myself to walk down the hallway further away from Henry's office.

"You lying slut" I heard someone snarl and quickly stopped looking to see Edward Seymour glaring at me with nothing but hate.

"It-It is not what you think" I said standing up straighter and in the lone hallway with only Lady Catherine and him and I occupying it.

"What I think is you fucked him you whore" he took two steps towards me and Lady Catherine looked petrified.

"I did not want that! I did not want him to touch me!" I said but that did not stop me he hit me as hard as he could across the face and I fell to the ground nose bleeding and I could already feel the bruise and then he delivered a swift powerful kick to my stomach and I gasped for air.

"Stop it!" Lady Catherine said shoving him away slapping at him, I did not know how this day could get any worse.

"You had best stay the fuck away from Court or I will kill you" he snapped stomping away.

"Lady Wiltshire! Do you want me to tell the King!" She asked in panic and I shook my head wanting nothing to do with Henry.

"No, help me" I said and she helped me up as I held my stomach in pain one arm wrapped firmly around it as she helped me into my chambers and onto the bed "do not tell the King, just have the others start packing my things along with the children's" she nodded wearily leaving and I used my sleeve to stop the blood dripping from my nose.

I closed my eyes my face and stomach hurt much more then the pain between my legs and I knew both would bruise, it took an hour for everything to be ready and Lady Catherine helped me into a clean gown but without a corset and helped me down to the carriage. "Oh mama! What happened!" Isabella cried as they helped her into the carriage and she saw my bruised face Tom quickly crawled into my lap as Cordelia sat in content next to me.

"I fell sweetheart" I whispered and Tom touched my cheek lightly.

"No, mama it look like a hand" he said laying his tiny hand against my cheek.

"Do not worry about it, I am perfectly fine" I said as Lady Catherine placed the bassinet on the seat across from me where Anthony and William slept peacefully.

"Someone hurt mama?" Isabella said in concern and Cordelia crawled over to Lady Catherine looking down at her sleeping brothers.

"I beat him up mama! Where is he!" Tom said angrily and I let out a small laugh as the carriage started forward.

"Sit down Tom, we are leaving to Hever" I said and he sat down next to me crossing his arms "Isabella, help watch your brothers for me" I said weakly holding my stomach and she nodded sitting on the other side of the bassinet looking down on them. 10 minutes passed before I heard a sniffle and looked down to Tom seeing tears in his eyes "Tom" I said but he did not look up "Thomas Boleyn, look at me" I said softly using his full name and he did so. "Why are you crying?" I asked and he leaned against me looking up at me.

"I supposed to protect you, papa said I was supposed too and someone hurt you, he going to be mad at me" he said and I leaned down in difficulty.

"It is not your fault, you and your siblings make me very happy and that is all I could ask for" he grabbed my hand holding tightly to my thumb for his hand was too small.

"Mama, I think he hungry" Isabella said and I heard loud gurgles coming from the bassinet, I draped a blanket over me letting Anthony and William feed till they were full and handing them back to Lady Catherine.

"Do you wish to sleep, My Lady?" She asked and I nodded leaning against the side of the carriage beginning to close my eyes.

"Shhhh mama sleeping" Isabella said to the twins as they made loud noises.

"Bella, you make noise now!" Tom sighed in annoyance.

"Cordy!" Cordelia cried out as none of them addressed her and I smiled opening my eyes.

"Look what you did! You woke mama up!" Tom yelled.

"It is all right I am no mad" I said sitting up knowing I was going to get no sleep in this carriage until they fell asleep as well.

"Why going?" Cordelia finally asked and I looked up at her in curiosity, both her and Isabella have not taken the necklaces Thomas had given off.

"Papa is coming home and would probably like to retire from Court for a few months" I said and Isabella screeched in excitement.

"Papa coming home! Are you sure mama?" I smiled laughing softly at how she told Anthony and William that papa would be home soon, I could not help but feel what I did was worth it, to know that my daughter was happy and husband would becoming home safely.

**Thomas Boleyn**

_July, 11th, 1519_

War has raged night and day many times I have thought this would be the death of me, that is until a letter came from the King allowing me back home saying that Katherine retired to Hever and I should go relax in the country for a few months. My horse galloped over the grass as Hever came into view I smiled "My Lord" a maid said a nervous look on her face as she welcomed me inside my home.

"Where is my wife and children?" I asked smiling happy to be home, I knew Katherine would very happy the mere thought of me in the North sent her into hysterics if only she knew I was in the war.

"Her Grace is in your bedchamber and your children in the parlor playing" she said and I started for the chamber.

"How is she?" I asked and the maid looked down not answering.

"Has no one told you?" She asked in a ghostly whisper, I stopped looking in he girls frightened eyes before walking briskly to my chamber.

"PAPA!" Isabella screamed the first to see me and she threw herself into my arms I caught her hugging her fiercely.

"Oh sweetheart I have missed you so much!" I said kissing her head as Cordelia launched herself at me and Tom hugged my legs "where's mama?" I asked and they looked down.

"Mama laying down" Tom said quietly.

"No, I am here" I heard her sweet Spanish alto whisper, I looked up shocked to say the least her right cheek had a dark bruise as she worse a light chemise her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach.

"Papa, someone hurt mama" Isabella whispered in one arm and Cordelia stayed quiet in the other laying her head on my shoulder in content before I placed both of them down ruffling Tom's hair.

"I can see that, Lady Ashley tis such a nice day take the children outside to play" I said and she nodded ushering them out, though Isabella did not want to leave "Lady Catherine, are William and Anthony in the nursery?" I asked her and Katherine turned her back to me going over to the window quietly.

"Yes, My Lord" she said quickly and I dismissed her with the rest of the maids, I watched my wife for a few moments before tugging my leather riding gloves off laying them on a small desk.

"Katherine" I addressed her and she flinched turning her head slightly in my direction "you are going to tell me what happened, and I am only going to ask once" I said walking up behind her gently forcing her to turn and face me.

"I am sorry" she said quietly and I grew nervous.

"Who hit you?" I asked holding her chin staring into her tear filled sea blue eyes.

"Lord Beauchamp" red hot anger raced threw my veins "but it was my fault Thomas, I swear it was, and now you shall hate me when I only did it for you" she said grabbing my shirt burying her face in my chest whimpering softly.

"Why did he hit you?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"The King...he called for me one day" she started and I took a deep breath grinding my teeth in anger "he said you were in war...and...and if I allowed him to...to have me he would call you back" she stuttered not looking up, barely moving an inch. "We talked before and he said he understood that I loved you more and only wanted to be with you, but then the Queen miscarried...he said hundreds were dying and I could not bare to think what I would do if I lost you" I lay a gentle kiss on her forehead rubbing her back soothingly.

"You let him take you, and I take it Beauchamp found out" I said and I felt her shake pulling back to look up at me.

"Yes, he called me a whore and a slut and slapped me across the face, and when I was on the ground he kicked me in my stomach very hard, he said if I came back to Court he would kill me" I looked down to her stomach, I was not angry that she has slept with the King, that anger would come afterwards. What I was angry about was that Edward Seymour dare lay a hand on my wife and leave marks upon her "you are mad at me" she stated letting go taking a few steps away.

"I am going to Court" was all I said walking towards the door and she launched forward, eyes as large as saucers.

"No! Please Thomas stay, I am sorry I only did it because I was scared you were going to get hurt" she said in panic and my eyes softened towards her.

"I am not leaving you, Katherine I love you so much, I am going to speak with Beauchamp I promise to return soon" I kissed her passionately, fingers tangling in her ebony hair before walking out stomping down the steps.

I made it to Court by nightfall and by then my anger seemed to have multiplied I did not bother to bow to the King as I stormed up to the table grabbing Lord Beauchamp by his collar and punching him in the face repeatedly before being pulled away by guards. "Lord Wiltshire, what in the hell are you doing!" The King yelled in anger, I had enough I was not going to take the Seymour's crap anymore.

"He has lain hands upon my wife, striking her Your Majesty" I huffed and the King looked to Beauchamp then to me before ordering us to follow him.

We stood in the King's office Lord Beauchamp tending to his broken nose "what do you mean he has lain hands upon her?" he demanded and I sent a glare to Seymour.

"She has a dark bruise upon her cheek and I am told a second when he had kicked her in the stomach" I said angrily wanting nothing more then to see his head rotting on a pike.

"That is a lie I have not seen the Duchess since before she left" he denied it quickly, too quickly.

"Ask Lady Catherine and the maids, Lady Catherine saw him attack her" the King was quiet for a very long time and I finally decided it was time he knew all the truth "Your Majesty, my family has had enough of the Seymour's, especially Lord Beauchamp, he calls my wife a whore at every chance he gets and constantly threatens her and my family, he was the mastermind behind the poisoning at Hever. That was why Katherine did not go, someone warned her, he is also the one who has threatened Cordelia's life and that of the Royal children. I cannot, in good conscious allow my family near him ever again" I took a deep breath and the room was filled with tension.

"What brings this on Lord Wiltshire?" The King finally said leaning against his desk.

"I have had enough, I have kept it from Your Majesty thinking I could deal with it and Katherine insisted there was no way you would believe is anyway, he has poisoned Katherine before, do you remember when she was pregnant? That was him and his family, they see her as a threat and wish to remove her and the children" I said knowing I could be sent to the Tower for the way I was speaking about the Queen's family.

"Your Majesty, these are nothing but lies, what reason have I to hurt the Duchess?" He asked his voice finally filled with fear.

"You threatened the life of my daughter?" Was all the King said stepping forward his face filled with anger "you shall be housed in the Tower till we get to the bottom of this" guards came forward escorting him out.

"HE SPEAKS LIES YOUR MAJESTY!" He yelled being dragged down the hall.

"You and Katherine should have told me" The King said after a few quiet moments.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, you would not have believed us" I said feeling slightly better that Seymour was to be in the Tower.

"How is she?" He asked sitting down in his chair rubbing his head.

"Distraught" I admitted, I would not lie to ease his conscious.

"She has no reason to be anymore, Seymour is being investigated along with his family" I shook my head and he looked at me a moment.

"I fear that would only ease half the burden she carries" I said and he sat back in his chair.

"Does it make you mad to know that I have taken her, right on that couch?" He asked his face a mask of calm and I clenched my jaw, eye casting a glance to the vanilla sofa.

"Yes, Your Majesty it does" I said not lying anymore "more so that it hurt her"

"How does it hurt her?" He demanded slamming his fist down on the desk.

"She does not like being known as the 'King's mistress' it hurts her to be unfaithful to me" he looked away shaking his head.

"Is there anything else? I know there must be much you wish to say to me, Lord Wiltshire, tell me now anything you say will never leave this chamber and I shall not send you to the Tower" I looked at him nervous, there was very much I did want to say to him and if he was allowing me to I would.

"She feels trapped, she does not want to be your mistress yet knows that you have power over her and the children, she says she cannot leave England because she would never leave Mary here by herself and she cannot take her with her because you would make her a bastard. I hate you at times for what you do to her, but even I know there is nothing I can do" I started and he looked deep in thought.

"She feels trapped in England?" He asked and I nodded.

"I have a question, one I have been wanting to ask for a very long time" I said and he nodded for me to continue "if you loved my daughter so much, why did you marry so soon after her death?" His eyes darkened.

"You have no right asking that!" He snarled standing up.

"I have every right, she was my daughter" I said standing my ground.

"She was my wife!" He said stomping up right in front of me.

"Tell me! If you loved her like you say you do then why?" I said glaring at him.

"I do not know!" He snapped a last "I thought I loved Jane, I thought I was marrying her for Elizabeth and Edward could have a mother, but Elizabeth hates her and so does Mary" he said whipping around going to the window. "They needed a mother, as much as Katherine would be there for them she could not be their mother, I thought I was doing what was best, then Jane got pregnant and it seemed God was showing favor upon me again" he rubbed his head taking a deep breath "I do not know anymore Thomas, do you think she knew what her brother was doing, do you think she wanted my children dead?" He asked using my name, I could not answer him, I did not have too we both knew the answer.

**Queen Jane Seymour**

_July 12th, 1519_

"He has arrested my brother! Do you hear that Mark? My brother has been sent to the Tower" I said in panic pacing my rooms as my musician, Mark Smeaton stood near the door.

"Lord Wiltshire and your brother got into a fight, maybe he seriously injured him and is being sent just for show, calm down Jane it will be all right" he said grabbing my shoulders looking down into my eyes.

"No, my sister Elizabeth said she just saw Lord Wiltshire getting ready to leave back to Hever" Mark leaned down pressing his lips to mine.

"Everything shall be all right, what ever your brother has done will not harm you, you are innocent in his eyes" I let out a giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me again more deeply.

"Yes, now all I need is a child in my womb for him to keep his mouth shut and my position secure" I said suggestively and he laughed pressing me against the wall.

"What if _His Majesty_ finds out?" he asked grabbing under my legs picking me up.

"He will never know, all that matter is I have a boy" I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he undid his breeches "Mark" I groaned as he pushed into me with a grunt I tightened my legs around him as he continued his thrusts, both of us moaning lowly.

"Jane" grunted kissing my neck.

"Do not leave marks" I panted.

**Princess Mary Tudor**

Lady Bryan said I had not be nicer to the Queen, because not only was she my stepmother but also the Queen of England and my father loved her very much and he would be proud to know I was making an effort to be nice.

"Oh Mark" I heard Queen Jane say in a funny voice, she was pressed against the wall and her music man holding her there making more funny noises, I hid behind the door my eyes wide as she kissed him, mama told me that woman were only allowed to kiss there husbands like that.

I quickly turned running down the hallway "Your Highness" the crowds murmured bowing as I raced threw the Court, I knew if mama was here she would yell at me for running, it is very unladylike.

"PAPA!" I yelled jumping into his lap as he sat upon his golden chair.

"Oh Mary, sweetheart what is it?" He asked kissing my cheek as I panted from all my running.

"Papa, I went to Queen room cause Lady Bryan says I have to be nice but...but papa she doing bad thing" I whispered and he looked down at me in confusion.

"What is she doing, my Pearl?" he said pulling me closer.

"Mama said when you married you only allowed to kiss your husband, but papa she kissing the music man! And they were making funny noises cause she was against the wall, what where they doing?" I whispered into his ear and he stood up quickly.

"Lady Bryan, escort your charge back to her rooms" he said his voice sounding odd, I looked up at him as she took my hand.

"Papa, you believe me?" I asked him as she dragged me down to my rooms, but he said or did nothing.

**King Henry Tudor**

I did not want to believe what my three year old daughter had told me, but Mary was young she would not lie about this. She had no idea what they were doing and what else would put such an idea into her head "Majesty?" Knivert asked as I took a deep breath.

"I am to go to Hever today for the christening of William and Anthony Boleyn" I said standing up and walking through the crowd to the hallway with him following me.

"Yes, I know Your Majesty" said and I looked ahead my thoughts turning to Jane, could she really be having an affair with Mark Smeaton?

"Cromwell is going to ask you for help with something, agree and do not question him" I said walking into the nursery where my son slept in his crib and Elizabeth and Mary played on the floor.

"Papa, are you mad at me?" Mary asked immediately upon seeing me.

"No I am not, but you must never repeat what you have told me, do you understand me?" She nodded and I smiled leaning down and kissing her forehead going over to the cradle. "Hello Edward" I said picking him up.

"Papa, when will Eddie begin to walk?" Elizabeth asked curiously tugging on my pants.

"I do not know, he is only five months" I said looking down upon her tiny red head.

"When he is older, Beth" Mary said with a hand on her lip looking exactly like her mother and I smirked shaking my head.

"When are we going to see grandma Katherine?" She asked and that got Mary's attention as well.

"Yeah, papa I want to be with mama!" She said jumping in excitement.

"We are leaving today as you know for Hever" I told them and they both giggled happily.

"We leaving now!" They both asked dancing around the room and I laughed watching them.

"Soon, not now though the maids are still packing your things" Edward gurgled happily tugging at my collar his mothers dark eyes looking back at me.

"Order them to hurry up!" Mary said in exasperation and I laughed placing Edward down in his bed, he would not be going with us to Hever.

"I will sweetheart, make sure you both are ready and listen to your maids" I ordered and they nodded both bowing as I left the room.

"Henry!" I heard a sweet voice say and I turned to see Jane a smiled plastered on her face as she came to my side following my pace as I walked next to her. "I heard you were leaving for Hever today" she said in an accusing tone.

"Yes, I am to leave within the hour with Mary and Elizabeth while Edward is being sent to Ludlow Castle" I said and she sighed.

"You should have told me sooner, now my maids must rush to have my things packed" she said brushing a piece of blonde hair from her face.

"You are staying here, Jane" I told her making her back to my chambers.

"Wait, what?" She asked and I took a deep breath turning to look at her.

"I shall be going to Hever by myself, you will stay here at Windsor till I come back" I said and she looked at me in confusion.

"Why? Have I done something to offend Your Majesty?" She asked taking my hand and I looked down at her small white hand "what is going on with my brother, Edward? Why was he sent to the Tower?"

"If you know you have done nothing wrong then you should have nothing to fear" I said pulling away from her throwing the door open not waiting for the servants.

"Your avoiding me" she said whimpering following me into the room "what have I done to deserve such treatment from you? Is it because I miscarried? I am sorry Henry you know I am, but it will be different next time I swear, but you must visit my bedchamber for me to conceive" She almost sounded sincere and before I would have fallen for her tricks.

"Go back to your chambers, I should be getting ready to leave" I said and anger contorted her once innocent features.

"Tis the Duchess is it not? I know you slept with the whore, are you going back for another round? She does not love you, she loves her husband, you look pathetic crawling back to her all the time" she hissed and I slapped her across the face grabbing her arm and shoving her from the room.

"I said go back to your chambers at once" I snarled slamming the door shut.

"Majesty, you have sent for me?" Cromwell said bowing.

"Yes, my daughter the Princess Mary has told me something that disturbs me so" I said looking his way and he rose his head a little higher listening carefully.

"And what is that, Your Majesty?" He asked and I turned to face him.

"That when she went to go see the Queen, to try to be nice to her to please me, she said her kissing her music man, Mark Smeaton I believe his name is, she said they were making funny noises and the Queen was against the wall" I said and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"She would not be so foolish" he retorted.

"I do not believe my three year old daughter would lie about something like this, she does not even know what they were doing" I said and he nodded "investigate it, quietly of course ask for Kniverts help, Cromwell, if this is true I believe I must acquire a new wife"

**Katherine Boleyn**

Thomas returned early the next morning and I was feeding the boys when he walked in removing his riding gear. "Edward Seymour has been sent to the Tower" he said after a few moments and I looked up quickly and disbelief.

"What?" I said with wide eyes placing William in his cradle pulling my chemise up.

"I told the King everything, I am sick of the Seymour's and the crap they put us through, the King knows everything that has happened and everything he has done" I could not believe what he was saying.

"What of the rest of her family?" I asked after jumping into his arms hugging him tightly.

"I do not know of that, but we talked about…things and I now believe we see eye to eye on certain things" he said caressing my cheek holding me close staring intently down into my eyes.

"Papa, why you leave yesterday?" Isabella's small accusing voice said and he looked to see her tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"I had to see the King, come here" she looked away obviously annoyed and he walked forward grabbing her throwing her into the air and catching her.

"PAPA!" she screeched in laughter wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked her and she shook her head giggling "are you ready for your brothers christening tomorrow?" He asked her bringing her over to me.

"Yes papa" she answered looking down at her brothers.

"The King should arrive soon with Mary and Elizabeth, I rode ahead" my eyes widened.

"Oh my, I need to get dressed!" I said in panic "Lady Catherine, help me into the silver gown" I said walking to the closet and she and a few other maids began to dress me.

"Calm down sweetheart, it will be all right" Thomas said leaving the room with Isabella in his arms, the gown was a silver with a simple jeweled bodice and hair was curled and tied into a pony-tail with a white ribbon then thrown over my shoulder.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Lady Catherine asked as I stood in front of the mirror, I was not wearing a corset it would upset the bruise on my stomach too much and I ran a hand over my bruised cheek self-consciously. "Do not worry of the bruise, you are still very beautiful, My Lady" she said and I smiled.

"Your father is coming today, is he not?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Tomorrow is my birthday, he tries to see each of my siblings on their birthday" she said and I looked at her in surprise.

"I did not know it was your birthday tomorrow, you should have said something" I said my mind now off my cheek.

"I did not want to bother you with such a trifle matter" she blushed looking down and I let out a small laugh taking her head.

"A birthday is never a trifle matter, you shall be 15, correct?" I asked and she nodded I turned back to my vanity going into my jewelry box and picking out a small sapphire necklace that I did not use anymore "here take this as a birthday gift from me, I insist you of all people should know I do not wear them anymore and I have seen you admire them" I said as she tried to deny them. "And look it matches your dress so perfectly" I added, my servants wore dark blue gowns.

"I am very thankful for this gift, Lady Wiltshire and shall never forget this kindness" she tied them around her neck admiring herself in the mirror before the door opened and Mary and Elizabeth raced in.

"Oh look at these pretty girl" I said hugging them tightly.

"Mama, what happened to your face?" Mary asked touching it gently and I pulled back in pain.

"I fell, do not worry" I said kissing her cheek then turning to Elizabeth.

"Red is your color, little Elizabeth you are very pretty" I said and she blushed, she was wearing a deep red gown almost matching her hair, while Mary wore a dark green one.

"Thank you" she said shyly and I stood back up a hand going to my stomach in pain as Thomas walked in.

"You should go greet the others they have been waiting for you" he said and they both smiled running to meet up with the other children that were playing in he gardens, "are you ready?" He asked me and I turned away looking into the mirror, I did not want to see the King, I did not want to see him after what had happened.

"I do not..." I trailed off looking down clasping my hands together.

"It will be all right, I told you I have talked to him, things will be different now" he promised kissing me lightly.

"If you say so" I said taking his hand into mine, his finger pulled my face up turning it to the side to inspect my bruised cheek.

"The doctor said it shall fade within the month" he stated then lay a hand on my stomach, I hissed pulling away "this one he is not so sure about" he said pulling me close and I gently lay my head against his head chest taking a deep breath. "Now come, we must greet him" he said taking my hand and leading me from the room.

"Is the Queen here as well?" I asked uncomfortably.

"No, she remains at Windsor and Prince Edward has been sent to Ludlow Castle in a few days time both Princess Mary and Princess Elizabeth shall be sent to Hatfield Palace" I sighed wanting to spend more time with Mary. "I know you wish to spend more time with her, but she must focus on her studies as well, we shall remain at Hatfield with our children stay here with us" he said and I nodded.

"What of Cordelia?" I asked nervously, I was very protective of her, most people were not kind to her.

"Oh I am sorry, I meant her as well, she will stay here with us" I smiled looking ahead, I liked him referring to her as our child as well.

"Your Majesty" we both said at once bowing before the King, I kept my eyes on the ground as he stepped forward grabbing my chin and pulling my face up to look at the bruise.

"Edward Seymour shall be justly punished for what he has done I have people looking into your husbands accusations" he said letting his hand fall and I stepped closer to Thomas not looking at Henry at all.

"Thank you, Majesty" I said my voice soft.

"Where is Cordelia?" He finally asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I believe she is in the garden with the rest of her siblings" he nodded and me and Thomas followed him out to see all the children playing with Mary's puppy.

"Cordelia, sweetheart come to papa!" Henry said and she jumped into her fathers arms happily and he smothered her face with kisses.

"Mama! Save me!" She screeched in giggles.

"Gentle Henry" I said instinctively stepping forward as he throw her in the air pretending to drop her before catching her inches from the ground.

"I am being careful Katherine, do not worry" he said and I stepped back, Thomas stood behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist hugging me to him.

"Calm down, love" he said his lips pressed to my ear and I turned my head pressing my lips to his.

"Papa play with us?" Cordelia asked and he nodded setting her down staring at the little children looking up at him.

"I cannot turn down such a kind young girl, now on the count of five I am going to get you all!" He counted quickly and they screamed running in different directions, they spent the rest of the day playing and I went back inside feigning illness.

"Katherine, it is supper" Thomas said and I shook my head.

"I do not feel well" I lied and he rubbed his head sighing.

"I know that is a lie" he said walking forward and taking my hands pulling me up onto my feet caressing my cheek "you cannot hide out in our chambers all day you must eat" he said and I nodded knowing it was useless to fight him.

"Are you feeling better?" The King asked as Thomas pulled my chair out for me.

"Yes I am, thank you" I said quietly looking down at my plate as the maids served supper I ate quickly, but made sure to keep my behavior ladylike, "I am finished, may I go lay down?" I asked laying my napkin on the table.

"You have been avoiding me Katherine, not even looking in my eyes" Henry said and I sat as still as possible keeping my eyes downcast.

"I am sorry if I offended, Your Majesty" he slammed his fist down against the table and I jumped.

"Majesty, she is scared tis all" Thomas said boldly and I looked up to him.

"Why can you not even look at me?" Henry demanded and I took a deep breath swallowing hard as I forced myself to look at him "you know what I mean" he snapped.

I cast a look to Thomas "I cannot look at you because all I remember is forcing me to look at you when you took advantage of me" I said without fear and the room was very quiet for a long time.

"Do you really hate me that much?" I looked at Thomas in fear, he was not mad at me was he? Was he going to send me to the Tower? All these thoughts racing through my mind.

"I do not hate you" I said quickly as my husband took my hand into his squeezing gently "I just feel that you have no consideration for anyone but yourself, you said you understood when I told you I loved Thomas, but that still did not stop you from taking advantage of the fear I had for Thomas's life. I felt I had no choice but to sleep with you, I was beaten for it too, Beauchamp hit me and kicked me and threatened my life" I said taking deep breathes.

"I sent him to the Tower and it is all being investigated" I sat closer to Thomas as he leaned forward on the table "I am sorry I took advantage of you" he said sounding sincere "I believe God is repaying be back for that" he added bitterly.

"What are you speaking about?" I asked in confusion.

"Mary came to me today, she said she went to the Queen's rooms to be nice to her only to fine Mark Smeaton and the Queen kissing, she also said he had her pressed to the wall and they were making funny noises" I said disgusted and angry that my three year old daughter had seen that.

"Mary saw this?" I said my aggravation showing in my voice.

"Yes, I told her not to think of it, all is well" I knew it was not all well, she would ask questions sooner or later and I wanted to strangle Jane Seymour within an inch of her life "Cromwell is investigating the matter and in search of a new bride for myself" I could not believe it, he was going to take another wife.

"Another wife so soon?" I said and he glared at me.

"What does that mean?" He hissed and I flinched back.

"I am only saying that maybe you should wait a few months, tis not even been a year since Anne's death and will look badly upon yourself if you take a forth wife so soon" I said being the sound of reason in this entire situation. "I know you may be mad at me for pointing it out, but you have had three wives and no one will give you there daughter if they believe you will rid yourself of them so quickly" I said and he shoved his chair back getting up.

"I understand what you are saying and completely understand" he said "but I still need a wife, you of all people should know that" he snapped.

"I know, you can set up marriage negotiations just say that you need a few months or so to get over things" I said slowly and Henry turned around facing me.

"I guess you are right, Katherine" he said stiffly and I nodded my head towards him.

"You may retire now if you wish, Ma Cherie" Thomas said and I smiled gratefully standing up and bowing to the King before leaving.

I undressed for bed and fed the twins for the night before sitting down at my vanity brushing my hair "Lady Catherine, it seems my husband shall be a while" I said in distain "blow out the candles for me, I shall go to sleep" she nodded as I got into bed laying comfortably on my side.

"Goodnight Lady Wiltshire, and thank you again for my birthday present" she said closing the door I looked up at the canopy of the large four poster bed before falling into a light sleep. It seemed forever till I was awoken by a shifting in the bed.

"Thomas?" I said awakening slightly turning my head to see him lay down next to me.

"Shh, I am sorry I woke you" he whispered pulling me closely holding me around my waist.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"Tis almost two" my eyes widened.

"Why were you out so late?" I asked in fear, had he taken a mistress?

"I was talking with the King about...things" he said sitting up a little kissing me.

"About me..?" I questioned knowingly and he sighed laying back.

"Yes, but it was nothing bad, I have expressed my feelings on his laying with you and how it effects you so negatively and he has agreed not to bother you again" I did not trust Henry, I could not he promised many times before.

"He has made many promises" I said lightly.

"We have made an agreement" he said simply hugging me to him.

"What kind of agreement?" I said in curiously, Henry was the King twas not heard of a King making such agreements with a subject.

"If he bothers you again we have every right to remove ourselves to France" I turned my head looking at him in shock and confusion.

"I could not just go to France, what of Mary?" I said shaking my head and looking straight forward.

"She will be sent with us, to further her education of course" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"And you trust the King, what makes you believe he would send his eldest daughter to France with us?" I wanted to laugh, how could he really believe Henry.

"A letter has been made up and both of us signed it, I have a copy and one was sent to Cromwell" he explained and I did not understand how it would work, Henry would just let us leave to France? If it where to happen again we could just leave with Mary to France and he would not bastardize or remove her from succession. Do not worry, Ma Cherie, you know he loves Mary very much and he would never do anything to hurt her" he said kissing me again.

"What if he keeps her from us?" I asked as he pulled me on my back laying over me.

"It would hurt Mary to just be from you, now stop worrying" he said kissing me deeply, I let out an soft moan.

"I have missed you, Katherine" he said his kisses trailing down my neck.

"You have not been gone that long" I said shallowly running my fingers through his hair.

"Every night from you felt like an eternity" he said pulling my chemise up kissing all over my exposed body.

"Stop it" I breathed as he kissed just below my navel I felt his laugh as he trailed his kisses back up removing his linen shorts.

"Do you wish for me to stop everything?" He asked gently opening my legs wider caressing the inside of my thigh.

"No" I said quickly wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him close "I love you, Thomas so much" I whimpered as he kissed above my pulse gentle pushing into me and I let out a sharp cry as he filled me.

"I love you too" he said kissing me, one arm held himself above me making sure not to crush or hurt me the other held my thigh tightly against his waist as he thrusted into me softly. My breathing quickened as I whimpered softly as his waist deepened into mine continually.

"Thomas" I cried closing my eyes pushing myself up to him, my chest crushed against his as he caught my mouth in a passionate kiss, my hands ran up his back my legs tightening around his waist, my nails dug into his strong shoulders as I came crying his name.

I felt him continue his thrusts for a few moments before groaning loudly falling on top of me panting I leaned up kissing him lightly and he lay on his back, I immediately curled into his side laying my head on his chest laying an arm around his chest. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders resting on my back as I used the crook of his arms as a pillow "sleep, tomorrow will be a long day" he finally said after gaining his breath.

"Goodnight" I said snuggling closer as he wrapped his other arm around my waist holding me closely against him as we both fell asleep peacefully.


	72. Chapter 72

**I own nothing from the chapter. **

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**King Henry VIII-28**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Prince Edward of Wales- 5 months**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Mary Boleyn-20**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**Catherine Howard-15**

**Thomas Butler- 3**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 9 months**

**Gregory Cromwell-****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_July, 13th__ 1519_

When I woke up I was still in Thomas's arms, I sighed happily my eyes fluttering open to fine him wake "hello" he said leaning down and pressing his lips to mine softly.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked him my voice still laced with sleep.

"Watching you sleep, you are so beautiful tis very early" he said hugging me closer to him and I smiled resting my cheek against his chest.

"You are just saying that, what time is it?" I said blushing.

"It is not almost 4 in the morning" he said and I stretched against him.

"Then I can go back to sleep for an hour" I said with a yawn.

"Papa, mama!" Cordelia cried running into the room holding her doll copper ringlets bouncing.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" I asked helping her up to the bed and Thomas reached down picking his linen shorts on quickly handing me my chemise as I settled her in the middle of the bed. I cast a look to a tired Lady Ashley just to make sure she had not gotten out of the room by herself

"There a bad man in my closet!" She whispered fearfully and I looked up to Thomas.

"I have explained to you before, there is no one in your closet tis just a nightmare" I said kissing her head.

"Papa, you gonna make him go away?" She asked Thomas hugging her doll closer to her sitting back against me.

"I will" he said picking her up with a yawn "I shall be back" he said kissing my head holding Cordelia close as he brought her back to her rooms.

**Thomas Boleyn**

"Why do you think there is a bad man in your closet?" I asked her walking down the silent halls.

"Mary said that cause I was bad one day that there will be a bad man that gonna get me" she whispered and I smiled shaking my head at children's lies.

"No man is in your closet" I said placing her on the bed going over and opening it, she whimpered closing her eyes "look sweetheart, there is nothing there" I said and she hesitated before opening her eyes.

"He gone, but he come back!" She insisted with a whimper and I walked over laying a thin sheet over her tucking her in.

"No he will not, because I have talked to him and if he comes back he knows I shall beat him up" I said kissing her head and blowing out the candle by her bed.

"You no let him get me?" She asked, her tiny hand grabbing mine.

"No, I will not" I said standing up.

"Love you papa" she whispered with a big yawn turning onto her side, I looked down at her for a moment in shock patting her copper curls.

"I love you too, Cordelia" I whispered smiling lightly down to her.

"Even though I not a Princess?" She asked, eyes starting to fall slowly.

"You shall always be my Princess" I said and she smiled, I sat on her bed waiting till she fell asleep before going back to my room. Katherine had fallen back asleep and I grabbed around her waist pulling her towards me.

"Is Cordelia all right?" She whispered sleepily.

"Yes, she is fine" she sighed falling back asleep and I followed her example.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I got up around five and the christening took place in the morning, Jane was very appreciative that I made her Godmother of my children. "Lady Wiltshire, this is my father, Lord Edmund Howard" Lady Catherine said after the christening.

"Lord Howard, tis a pleasure to meet you" I said and he laid a gentle kiss on my hand.

"The pleasure is mine, I am grateful for you allowing my daughter a chance in your services and for you teaching her" he said and I smiled as the young woman blushed.

"She is a very bright student, and is very enjoyable to have in my services" I said and her father smiled proudly, "Lady Catherine, you may have the rest of the day off to talk with your father, after all it is your birthday" I said and she shook her head.

"Your Grace, it is all right" she said looking from her father to me.

"No, I insist" she nodded after a few minutes and I went back to Thomas's side picking Anthony up as he held William.

"Papa, I wanna hold them too" Isabella whined up to her father tugging his pant leg.

"Not now Bella, later when you are sitting down, they are still very breakable" he joked and she pouted turning away from him and crossing her arms "Lady Herald" he said placing William in her arms.

"You want to spend all your time with them" Isabella huffed to her father before he could pick her up and I smirked placing Anthony down allowing them to be brought back to the nursery. Tom ran over to me seeing my arms empty and reached up for me to pick him up.

"I love you very much Isabella, do not grow jealous" he scolded her lightly and she looked up at him a moment.

"I no jealous, you jealous" she finally insisted, she had the Boleyn attitude, but my Spanish temper.

"Why should I be jealous?" He asked her with a sigh.

"Cause I spend a lot of time with mama" she said and he laughed picking her up.

"Let us not fight sweet one, I fear you grow more like your mother every day" he said and I sent him a sharp look. "I am only saying you grow jealous if I show affection to others" I pursed my lips adjusting Tom in my arms as he touched my face gently.

"Mama, papa no let me go play!" Mary cried running up to me in anger, Henry following behind her.

"It is time for her lessons" he said nodding her head to Lady Bryan.

"Mary, do as your father says, you shall play after" I said placing Tom down so he and Isabella could follow his sister.

"I no want to!" she snapped hands on her hips.

"If you do not go then you cannot go outside at all, so just do as your father says" she stood there glaring at me a few moments before finally turning on her heel following her nurses, Isabella and Tom at toe.

"She is spoiled" Henry sighed as they went out of sight.

"Tis because you spoil her" I said quietly and he shook his head.

"Your Majesty" Lord Cromwell said bowing to him, still in his riding clothes "there is much I need to tell you" he said in a hushed whisper.

"What ever you have to say can be said in front of the Duke and Duchess" Henry said bravely.

"Tis about Her Majesty, the Queen" Cromwell stressed.

"They know, now tell me" he demanded aggregately.

"It seems Her Majesty entertains men in her chambers late at night most notably Sir Francis Weston, William Brereton and his musician Mark Smeaton" I could see Henry grow livid as ever name was mentioned, I looked to Thomas who seemed shocked but quickly covered it.

"Have her conducted to the Tower at once" Henry said dryly and Lord Cromwell nodded.

"Also upon the matter of marriage…" he trailed off not knowing whether to continue or not.

"Yes, have you found someone" he said casting a glance to me.

"Yes, Anna von Jülich-Kleve-Berg, or Anne of Cleves" he said and I knew of the family, they were apart of the Protestant league. I was hoping that without influences Henry would go back to the Catholic religion.

"Anne of Cleves?" Henry said sounding interested "send an ambassador to speak with them, if all goes well ask for a portrait send Hans Holbein, but the marriage must wait for a few months" he said dutifully.

"I will Your Majesty" Cromwell said bowing and leaving the room in a swirl of black robes.

"Tell me Katherine, have you heard of Anne of Cleves?" Henry asked me looking thoughtfully out the window.

"Yes, she is around 20, her family is a member of the Protestant league" I answered and he nodded absentmindedly.

"Your Grace, Lady Jane Percy wishes an audience" a maid said and I nodded bowing to the King as he dismissed me with a wave of the hand.

"Jane, how are you?" I asked upon seeing her in my parlor, she smiled bowing.

"I am doing fine, I would like to thank you again for making me the Godmother to your children" she said sincerely.

"Twas my pleasure, you have been a very good friend and I am very thankful for you, though you seem to be busy lately for I hear nothing from you" I said smirking lightly.

"I am sorry, Lady Wiltshire-" I quickly stopped her.

"Please call me Katherine, I believe we are good enough friends now" I said and she seemed flustered for a moment.

"I am sorry, Katherine" she repeated a little awkwardly "tis just been very busy at Arundel" she said and I nodded in understanding, her father, the Duke of Norfolk is a very hard man to live with.

"Did not your husband receive lands after his fathers passing?" I asked her kindly.

"Yes, he owns Alnwick Castle in Northumberland, but we are trying to get on good terms with my father before leaving this winter" she explained.

"That is nice, how have things been lately?" we both sat down in comfortable cream colored chairs.

"Peaceful, I think he is starting to accept it, and it helps very much that I am pregnant" she said with a large smile.

"Oh, congratulations!" I said happy for her, I knew she wanted a child very much.

"Thank you, I hope with all my heart that it is a boy, but Henry said it is all right if we have a girl first" she was very lucky, most men only cared about having boys. "Lady Wiltshire, I mean Katherine, if I have a girl I have decided to name her after you" she said her voice soft in the large chamber and I was stunned.

"You do no need to do that Jane, it is your daughter name her as you please" I said shaking my head blushing in embarrassment.

"My mind is already made, you have done so much for me when I was in your services, if it was not for you I would be married to a man I hate" she said smiling and I finally nodded.

"If you decide to change the name I shall not be offended" I said hoping she would.

"Me and Henry already agreed with it and there is nothing you can say to change my mind" she said smirking happily.

"You were always stubborn" I said shaking my head laughing.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I fear my husband is waiting for me" she said standing up, she was only visiting for the day.

"It is all right Jane" I said as she hugged me gently "but do write I wish to know how things are going with you" she nodded leaving me in the chamber alone.

**Queen Jane Seymour**

"Your Majesty" Knivert said walking in with 5 soldiers following him, I was sitting in my parlor with my ladies embroidering wearing a dark grey gown, my hair tied up in a neat but and a large tiara tied in my hair.

"My Lords, why have you come?" I asked looking at the men before me nervously.

"This is the warrant for you arrest, you are charged with committing adultery with Mark Smeaton, Sir Henry Norris and William Brereton, both Smeaton and Norris have confessed their guilt" Knivert said and the blood drained from my face.

"Other charges are conspiracy to commit murder within the Royal family, we have come to by the King's command to commit you to the Tower there it abide during His Majesties pleasure" another said and I took deep breaths.

"If it be His Majesties pleasure" I said standing up with my ladies following me "then I am ready to obey" I said trying to sound strong. "Lady Elizabeth" I said addressing my sister.

"There is no time to change your clothes or pack any of your things, money will be provided for your needs at the Tower" Knivert said looking down. I stared at him for a few moments and he finally looked up I swallowed hard stepping forward, my ladies following me.

"Your cloak" my sister said wrapping it around my shoulders and I held her hand for a moment before following them to an awaiting carriage. The trip was very quiet and I did my best to hold back tears as I saw the Tower of London come into view.

I walked through the traitors gate looking back once more "I beseech you to ask the King to be kind to me!" I cried to Knivert before the gates closed and he walked away.

"This way Madam" Master Kingston said leading me I took a deep shaky breath rising my head high following him.

"These allegations are not true" I told him, lying to myself.

"Yes, Madam" he said mono-tone.

"I am the King's wife, I love him and would never seek the bed of others!" I cried louder looking to some of the guards.

"This way" he said after banging on the door, I looked down becoming very quiet.

"Am I to stay in the dungeons?" I asked quietly in fear.

"No, lodgings have been made ready for your arrival" my bottom lip shook as my head grew light and I fainted, Master Kingston quickly catching me.

"God have mercy on me" I said tears starting to fall.

"My Lady" he said helping me up and I pulled away from him.

"I am innocent of all crimes against me, I plead you to allow me to write the King myself" he nodded curtly and I forced my feet up the steps.

"Who was last to stay in these rooms?" I asked looking around the nicely decorated room.

"The Duchess of Wiltshire stayed her for her time in the Tower, she was the last" I laughed bitterly.

"My enemy" I said and I turned to look at him "I am innocent, they only reason I am here is because that whore slept with the King" he looked shocked to say the least.

"The Duchess left some clothes in the dressers, money shall be provided later in your stay" he bowed before leaving and I looked around once more tears finally trailing down my cheeks as I fell to the ground crying. It was over.

**Edward Seymour**

"Your sister has been conducted to the Tower on charges of adultery" a guard sneered, I sat only in a tiny dirty cell.

I did not reply to him, just stared ahead, I really thought that we could rule Jane could be Queen, but I was wrong. She would have gotten caught anyway, adultery? I honestly did not know that, how could she be that stupid.

"Did ya here me?" The guard asked again laughing and I looked up to him.

"Yes, I did" I answered at last, our brother Thomas was the only one looked as if he would get out of this with his life.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"What is the King going to do?" I asked Thomas over supper, twas only the two of us.

"From what I heard she shall be executed" he said sounding uncomfortable, I may not like the woman, but I felt bad for her. When I stayed in the Tower there was an air about it that made you stay up at night crying, it was the feeling of death. "You need not feel bad for her, what she did was stupid" I looked down quickly, she was being executed for something that I got away with.

"I do not wish for others death" I said sipping at my wine.

"What is bothering you?" He asked and I looked up forcing a small smile.

"She is going to die for something…for something that I did as well" whether I liked it or not I could not deny that fact. I had cheated on my husband and lain with another man baring his child.

"They are different circumstances Katherine" he said stiffly and I nodded in agreement looking down. "Why did you do it?" He asked at last letting his fork fall onto the plate with a clash, such a small sound, but it made me jump. "Why did you sleep with him?" He clarified as if her thought I would not know what he was talking about.

"I wanted you home safely" I whispered looking up into his eyes "I would do anything to see it so, I do not care what it does to me" I said and he pushed his chair back coming forward pushing mine back just a bit and kneeling in front of me. "It would break the children's hearts if you died, and mine as well" he cupped my cheek kissing my softly.

"It is not your burden, my love, you had no need to fear for me" he said and I shook my head.

"I saw the cuts on you, I know it was wrong, but I love you so much and if…it meant letting the King have me so you could be home I would do it" he shook his head and I swallowed hard. "Even if you hate me now I would not take it back because you are here, safe and alive" I said touching his cheek.

"I do not hate you, such a thing is not possible" he said kissing me again "I do not want to hear you speak such a way again, no matter what" he stood up pulling me to my feet and I leaned into him hugging around his waist. "No matter what happens you will not objectify yourself again, even if I am to die" I started t shake at his words looking up.

"I promise" I said and he held me tightly.

"What? You promise what?" He demanded and I lay my cheek against his chest.

"I promise to let no one touch me, no matter what happens or under any circumstances" he kissed the top of my head satisfied with my answer.

"Lord Wiltshire, the Earl of Arundel, William FitzAlan wishes an audience with you and the Duchess" a maid said timidly and he nodded with a sigh.

"Your Graces" he said bowing and I looked upon him curiously, what could he possibly want.

"Lord Arundel, what can I help you with?" Thomas asked as, Arundel stood up.

"I have come to speak of marriage, My Lord" he said and I Thomas shook his head.

"My daughter, Isabella, is already betrothed it Thomas Butler, he is to be the 10th Earl of Ormond" I looked out the window. This man was foolish, why would he seek the hand of a girl who is already firmly betrothed?

"Twas not the Lady Isabella I was speaking about" that caught my attention very fast "I have tried to speak with the King, but he has been very busy I propose a marriage between my son, Henry and the Lady Cordelia Tudor."

It felt like my heart dropped and I sucked in air quickly looking to Thomas to see his reaction "I will speak to the King about it and you shall hear from him" Lord Arundel bowed to us again leaving.

"Do you think the King would allow the marriage?" I asked stepping closer to Thomas.

"No, I have it on good authority" he said rubbing his head allowing the maids to clean supper.

"Why?" I said uncertainly following him into the bedchamber.

"The King has already promised her to Gregory Cromwell, Lord Cromwell's only son" I gasped anger and sadness racing through me.

"When! When was this decided?" I demanded in anger grabbing his arm as he tried to turn away from me.

"The moment she was born" he said tugging his arm away.

"No one was going to tell me?" I snapped "how long have you known" I whispered fearful of the answer "Thomas speak to me!" He shook his head.

"The King had a small meeting a few days after she was born between me, Lord Cromwell and himself it was decided then" he had been keeping this from me for over a year now.

"Why was I not told? She is my daughter after all! I spent eight hours of labor to bare her and you do not think to tell me she is already sold off?" I shoved him away from me as he tried to grab my hands.

"I was going to tell you, but something always happened" I shook my head keeping him at bay "then when we spoke of Isabella and Tom's marriage I knew it was best to keep it from you a little longer"

"You lied to me for over a year!" I hissed as he grabbed me holding me tightly.

"I am sorry, but look at they way you are acting" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Only because you lied to me, he is just a Baron, is that the best he can do?" I said shaking my head. I wanted so much more for her then to be just a Baroness of Cromwell.

"I hear he is to be made an Earl of some sort" he said pulling me back.

"The King has decided to move the ceremony of Tom and George's Dukedom up, it shall be next week" I sighed in anger turning my head away.

"If that is what His Majesty wishes" I said with a sigh of annoyance "what about William and Anthony?" it was a question I have had since their birth but have yet to ask.

"I have not spoken to him yet, but I am sure he will mention something at the ceremony" he said getting ready for bed.

"Lady Wiltshire, the Viscountess Beauchamp pleads an audience with you" Lady Catherine said and I nodded quickly walking to the Parlor.

"Lady Beauchamp, what is it?" I asked her as she panted in distress.

"They are taking everything from me! You must speak with the King and tell him that I helped you if not I fear that I shall be forced into poverty and I have my children to worry about. They cannot be punished for their father and aunt!" She said grabbing my arms, eyes wild with panic.

"Everything shall be all right, I will talk with him tomorrow and tell him you were my confidence, till then go rest" I said patting her hand and she nodded being escorted out.

"What did she want?" Thomas asked already in bed as I let Lady Catherine undo my gown.

"She asked me to help her by telling the King she was the one who helped me, I said I shall talk with him tomorrow" I said taking a deep breath as my gown was slipped from my body. I looked in the mirror touching my cheek, the bruise was getting better, but the one on my stomach still hurt very much.

"Come to bed" Thomas said with a yawn and I blew out the candles slipping into bed, I hissed in pain as he grabbed around my stomach dragging me close.

"Oh, I am sorry" he said in remembrance gently rubbing the boot mark print on my olive toned stomach.

"Tis all right, you forgot" I yawned laying on my back falling asleep.

**King Henry Tudor**

I shook my head in disbelief reading a letter from Jane, I had forgotten to mention she was not allowed to write anyone.

**Dearest Majesty, My husband the King,**

**I plead with you to show mercy upon me for I have been a caring and loving wife to you in everyway possible. In my short time I believe I have made a good Queen and tried my best to befriend you children. Though I find they wish not to befriend me, but that is not my fault for I fear their minds were already tainted of me.**

**I have never cheated on Your Majesty, these accusations of adultery are a falsehood and do not know where they have been thought up. I was merely good friends with these men, and though I know it is wrong for me, a Queen of England, to befriend men in such a way, but no misconduct ever happened. **

**My love for you is great and I pray each day that we can have many children together, little boys and girls for you to be exceptionally proud of. On the matter of the Duchess of Wiltshire and Lady Cordelia Tudor I knew naught of my brothers doing. If I did I would have spoken to him and told him not to proceed with his thoughts and then have told Your Majesty.**

**I again plead, for all the love we have shared in these few months, to have mercy upon me for I am but your loving wife accused of falsehoods out of jealousy and anger.**

**With Love,**

**Her Majesty Queen Jane Of England, Your Humble Servant **

She dare try to plead innocence and lay all the blame on her brother? Does she even have a care for her brother at all? "Majesty?" A boy asked.

"Yes, write to Master Kingston and tell him the _Lady_ Jane Seymour shall not be allowed to write anyone" I said and he nodded quickly.

"Will that be all, Your Majesty?" He asked bowing slightly.

"No, send for a swordsman from Calais, she was a Queen for sometime and will not die by axe" he left and I continued to look out the window. "Sweet Anne, look at the mess I have created" I whispered to my late wife, her face coming into my vision. I believe before I go to Richmond I shall visit her tomb.

**I know this chapter is a little shorter then I have been writing and I am sorry! But this one I think it very important. It was a little harder to write and I promise the next chapter will be better**


	73. Chapter 73

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**King Henry VIII-28**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Prince Edward of Wales- 5 months**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**William Boleyn- 1 month**

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 month**

**Catherine Howard-15**

**Thomas Butler- 4**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 9 months**

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_July, 17th 1519_

Days passed andHenry was very busy, I was able to send him a small letter about Lady Beauchamp and she was allowed to keep her property and a small income. "Lady Wiltshire" Lord Cromwell said as he left the King's chambers.

"I request to speak with the King of my daughter, Lady Cordelia" I said looking at the door and he sighed.

"I shall tell him" he said going back within the chamber, I smoothed my dark green skirts pushing my hair behind my ear waiting patiently. "The King will see you" he said and I nodded pushing passed him into the chamber, he was sitting behind his desk, Cordelia in his lap playing with the papers on his desk.

"Mama!" She said seeing me and I smiled softly to her.

"What is it Katherine?" Henry asked not looking up from his papers.

"You have betrothed her and not said anything to me" I said as Cordelia wiggled free from her father and ran to me.

I picked her up kissing her forehead holding her on my hip "I take it Thomas told you" he said leaning back in his chair looking at me.

"Yes, the Earl of Arundel proposed a marriage between his son and our daughter, Thomas told him he would mention it to you" I said taking a step forward. "He said you would not think anything of it and I pressed it andhe finally admitted it" he shook his head looking back down at his papers. "When were going to tell me? I was the one who gave birth to her I have the right to know!" Cordelia reached up touching the lightening bruise on my cheek.

"Mama mad?" she asked quietly her knee digging into my stomach and I hissed in pain shirting her away from my bruises.

"She is my daughter Katherine, I was going to tell you when I decided it was best" he said rather calmly "I know you do not like Cromwell and would fight it as much as possible" he said rolling his eyes.

"He is just a Baron, is that the best you can do for her? The Earl of Arundel has proposed a marriage between his son and heir, that is much better then a Baron of Cromwell" I said sneering his name.

"Cromwell is a good friend of mine and his son, his only son shall marry Cordelia" he said his eyes flickering with anger.

"I refuse to give her to him!" I said hugging her closely to me.

"Mama really mad papa" she said to her father shaking her head slowly.

"Yes, sweetheart I can see that" he said standing up walking over and taking her from me "Cordelia, you want to make papa happy right?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Uhuh" she said nodding her head.

"You are going to marry Baron Cromwell, his name is Gregory" she nodded again looking to me.

"What marry mean?" She asked both of us and I glared at Henry for manipulating her like that.

"It means when you are older you will spend forever with him" he said and she giggled in excitement.

"I want to marry mama and other papa and you!" She said smiling towards me and I could not help but laugh softly at her.

"You can only marry one person, mi amour, and it has to be a boy you are not related to" I said and she pouted crossing her arms.

"You no fair!" She whined getting free from her fathers arms "papa let me cause he loves me" she said grabbing Lady Ashley by the hand and going to find Thomas.

"I should go after her" I said quietly and Henry grabbed my wrist.

"There is nothing you can do, she will be married to Gregory Cromwell on her 16th birthday, if it pleases you I shall give him a title" he said and I looked down to his hold on my wrist.

"Thomas said you would probably make him a Duke or something" I said quietly.

"I shall make him an Earl if it pleases you, just for now" I nodded pulling my wrist back "I am making your son, William Duke of Suffolk and Anthony Duke of Buckingham" I grew nervous.

"Both men were traitors to the crown" I said quietly.

"They will redeem the name" he said letting go of my wrist "I do not like how she calls him papa as well" he said after a few minutes.

"He is her father as well, whether you like it or not when you were with Jane you barely acknowledged her, Thomas was there for her when you were not" I said taking a step the door not liking to be alone with him.

"I understand that" he said "but she is still my daughter" I did not want to argue with him, especially be alone with him.

"What do you want me to do Henry? I am not going to tell her to stop, she loves him just as she loves you, now I really must be after her" I said leaving the room.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I sat in my office looking over papers, papers that were for the execution of Jane Seymour, her brother and lovers. "Papa!" Cordelia said rushing in holding Lady Ashley's hand, I smiled lightly to her as she ran around my desk jumping to be in my arms.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked her picking her up sitting her on my desk smoothing down her bright yellow skirts.

"Papa said I have to marry the Well man, but I no want to, can I marry you and mama?" She asked and I laughed at her naivety.

"If that is what you wish" I laughed playing along with her and she giggled in excitement jumping forward to hug around my neck.

"Thank you papa!" She said as her mother walked in behind her "papa said I can" she said sticking her tongue out.

"That is not Ladylike" Katherine scolded her coming forward "must you give into her? She is going to be spoiled" I stood up as she came around standing in front of her.

"Papa love me mama" she said as if it was an excuse and she laughed kissing her forehead "he love me even though I no Princess, but he say I be his Princess" she stilled pain flashing in her eyes for a moment. She hated being reminded that Cordelia could never be a Princess.

"That is good, sweetheart" she said after a few tense moments that Cordelia did not seem to notice.

"Papa, I play with mama doggy?" She asked kindly as Toni, Katherine's 7 month old tweed water spaniel, came bounding into the room sniffing her skirts licking her hand and she smiled petting the dog with affection. He was getting to be a rather large dog and I was very glad.

"You may, if mama agrees of course" I said placing her on the ground and she grabbed her mothers skirts.

"Mama, I play with Toni?" She almost begged sweetly as the dog paced around their feet.

"With Lady Ashley" she finally said and they all left the room leaving only me and Katherine.

"What did the King say?" I asked her stepping forward wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Cordelia will marry Cromwell's son, he shall make him a Earl for now" her voice was sour and I knew she hated the very idea. "Also William and Henry shall be made Duke's" her voice faded quietly as I kissed her forehead.

"Of what?" I asked her wondering why she was so fearful.

"William will be the Duke of Buckingham and Anthony the Duke of Suffolk" I understood immediately why she was so hesitant.

"Be grateful they are getting titles and do not think of the people who wore them before, it does no use worrying of such matters" I said petting her cheek and she nodded forcing a smile.

"Anything about Lady Seymour and her brother?" She then asked andI took a deep breath.

"A swordsman from Calais is on his way, the execution will be August 19th, her brother though will die by the axe along with her….lovers" she nodded slowly.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I really did not know what to think of this whole matter anymore, Jane Seymour had been so cruel to me and my family when she was Queen, but still, no one deserves to die like that. Well her brother does, I cannot but pray he rots in the pits of Hell for the things he tried to do to my family.

I did not know if Jane knew or not, or the what extent, but I could not help but pity her, she married a man who did not truly lover her to start with. Henry was still morning for Anne and was just looking for companionship, unfortunately he found the Seymour's.

"Shall we be attending, her execution and that of the others" I asked him nervously.

"I am obligated to attend for the King, which means yes we are" I nodded not really understand what I should be feeling. On one side I was happy to be rid of Jane Seymour, but to kill her? I did not know

**Jane Seymour**

"He has taken away my title?" I asked Master Kingston who nodded before leaving, my sister Elizabeth came to me quickly hugging me.

"I am so sorry sister" she said in tears and I shook my head pushing her away.

"You are more displeased at the fact I am no longer Queen" I stated glaring at her, not at that face I am going to die" she looked at me in shock.

"You know that is not true, but you yourself got yourself her! What can I do, Jane, pity you?" She said shaking her head at me going to the window taking deep breaths.

"My eldest brother is to die along with my only sister, why did you sleep with other men? Did you honestly think you would get away with it?" She asked her words bubbling with anger.

"I DO NOT KNOW!" I screamed at her in frustration "it all got to be too much! All Henry wanted was _her_" I sneered pacing in aggravation "after I lost the baby I was nothing to him, but they made me feel good, wanted" I said trying to explain myself.

"Well, look where that has gotten you" she said quietly leaving the chamber briskly, I bit my lip tears falling. I was no longer Queen and my death was already set. Henry would not reply to my letters, I had no one and there was nothing I could do.

I was forced to wear the Duchesses old clothes she had left in the dressing chamber for I had only been given a few worn pairs from before my days as Queen. "Dear God, please help me" I whispered into the chambers falling in front of a crucifix, my family had been raised Catholic and I held strongly to the old beliefs. "I know I have sinned in your eyes, but I beg forgiveness for my soul and all that I have done" I whispered, the chamber was hot, but oddly I felt cold.

"Lady Seymour, your brother Thomas Seymour, Baron Seymour of Sudeley has refused your request to visit the you in the Tower" one of the maids, I believe Lady Maud Parr, told me quietly.

"My own brother will not visit me" I said close to tears "I forced to wear my enemies clothes and fear to be moved to the dungeons and I will be executed by the axe" I shook my head closing my eyes so tears would not fall.

"You are not going to the dungeons, and I hear a Calais swordsman is coming for you" her voice sounded awkward and I stood up.

"Sendmy thanks to His Majesty" I said keeping my head high, I do not care what anyone says I was the Queen of England.

"I will" she said bowing, I was desperate to talk to someone, to know what Henry was doing.

"Come, please sit I fear I have not been in good company for sometime" she hesitated before coming over to sit across from me "tell me what is happening at Court?" I asked her leaning forward.

"His Majesty is at HeverCastle spending time with his children" she said vaguely and I shook my head.

"I know Henry, whom is planning on marrying next? Do not lie to me Lady Parr it will not bother me" I said and she nodded.

"A German Princess, Anne of Clevesshe is called though nothing is set in stone" I nodded with a small laugh.

"If she marries him she is far more stupid then I have ever dreamed" I know I should not speak such a way, but I could not help it.

"My Lady..." Lady Parr said standing up in shock.

"The King is a subject to desire, what he wants is what he gets whether you like it or not, if she does not please him, he will get rid of her just like he is getting rid of me and like he got rid of Katherine of Aragon" I said truthfully. "I know there is nothing I can do for my fate, but I must believe that Katherine's is worse" I said with a cynical laugh.

"What is her fate worse, Lady Seymour the Duchess is happily married and her husband loves her very much" Lady Parr said and I laughed louder.

"Yes, but she is forced to also share herself with the King when he pleases, her fate is worse because she loves her husband and wants to be faithfully to him, but she is stuck in a revolving circle, the King does not want her, the King wants her" I knew she understood what I was saying as she shifted nervously.

"Then why do you hate her?" That was a question I had not been asked, why did I hate her?

"Because...because she has everything I want" I finally admitted looking down at my pale hands "I want a husband who loves me unconditionally and many children who love me despite what others think of me" she looked at me sadly, with pity. "I thought he loved me, in the beginning I really believed we could be happy, especially when I became pregnant and we married, but then he was fascinated by her again and I lost him, then again I never really had him" my voice was soft and sad.

"I am truly sorry, Lady Seymour" she said walking towards the door "I hope that in heaven you shall find peace" she left with that and then I was alone again, left to my thoughts.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Mama, why do I have to be learning so much" Mary whined after she got out with her tutors.

"Because you are going to be a Queen of France and you must know how to rule" I said and she sighed angrily as Isabella, Tom and Elizabeth ran forward playing tag in the hallway.

"But mama, I only 3" she said taking a hold of my hand and I smiled looking down at her.

"I know, but being Queen is very hard and there is so much to learn" I said and she swung her hand in mine.

"When do I get to be Queen?" She asked curiously and I pursed my lips.

"When you are 16 you shall go to France, you shall be the, Dauphine deFrance, till your husband becomes King, then my sweet you shall be Queen Marie of France" I said stopping to kneel in front of her.

"Why my name change?" She asked curiously turning her head to the side.

"Because you shall be in France, when I lived in Spain my name was Catalina, when I came to Englandmy name changed to Katherine" I explained with a smile "your name is Mary and the French version is Marie tishow things are" I said pushing a strandof her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"Then why not call me Marie? Why call me Mary" I laughed standing up, pain stinging my stomach.

"Because you were born in England" I said taking her hand and bringing her back to her chambers where her brother and sister already where.

"Will you come with me to France?" She asked me and I stopped short.

"No, I shall stay here in England, by that time you will no longer need me with you" I said caressing her cheek.

"I no want to go alone" she whimpered and I kissed her head.

"Do not worry about it now, Mary it is almost 13 years away" I said standing up and she nodded putting on a brave face.

"Mary, do not be sad, play with us!" Isabella said taking her sisters hand bringing her over to where dolls were scattered on the floor.

"Play nicely" I said as Lady Catherine reminded me I had to feed William and Anthony now.

I walked briskly back to my chambers "My Lady, does it hurt giving birth?" Lady Catherine asked as I fed Anthony quietly.

"Yes, it does, but you shall forget the pain when you hold your child, why do you ask?" I said looking at her, I was very strict with my maids ever since Lady Seymour. Lady Catherine was young and sweet but very naive and I did not want her being and I did not want her to become someone's mistress.

"I have just been thinking about it since you gave birth, was it really worth it?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I would not take back any of my children I love them all very much" I said sincerely laying Anthony down and began feeding William.

"My father wants me to go to Court, to try to become Mistress of the King" my eyes snapped up immediately and I remained quiet till I was finished with William laying him down and letting her retie my gown.

"I refuse to let you go to Court" I said turning to face her and she pushed her dirty blondehair behind her ear "you are only 15 years old Catherine, do not throw everything you have away especially something as important as your chastity" I said taking her hand.

"The King is...I was married to him for sometime and then was his...mistress, it is not worth it" she nodded her face looking guilty.

"I did not mean to offendyou in anyway, it is just what my father wants" she said quietly keeping her eyes on the ground.

"You did not offend me, I do not want you to become anyone's mistress, you are a very pretty girl and shall make a good wife one day, but never a mistress" I said and she nodded smiling lightly.

"My father is going to ask you if I may go to Court for sometime" I took a deep breath smiling lightly.

"I have dealt with fathers before, much more powerful fathers" I said remembering Lord Norfolk when I helped Jane.

"I thank you, Lady Wiltshire" she said bowing lowly, I leaned down kissing each of my sons head allowing Lady Herald to bring them back "a letter came, from Lady Mary Stafford" she said after a few minutes handing it to me andI smiled lightly taking it with care going over to the window as sitting down allowing the breeze to wash over me.

**Dear Stepmother,**

**I am sorry I have not written sooner, but things have been very busy over here as you must know, I am very happy to learn that I have two new little brothers and hope to see them after the birth of my own child. George is doing very well and I make sure he is with his tutors everyday, my own children Henry and Catherine miss you very much and are excited to see you and papa soon.**

**Love,**

**Mary Stafford**

I smiled at the short letter after Mary gave birth she was coming to visit with her new child "sweetheart, who is the letter from?" Thomas asked laying a kiss on my forehead.

"Mary, she was congratulating us on the boys and to tell us that George was doing well, when is he coming home?" I asked standing up laying a hand on my stomach in pain which he quickly noticed.

"The end of the week, let me see your stomach" he said andI shook my head taking a deep breath.

"If you do not do so willingly I shall force you" he said a hand petting my shoulder and I smirked.

"Make me" I whispered and he pushed against my shoulder so I was pressed against the wall, his hand caressed my chest and I gasped as he took that moment to kiss me deeply distracting me as his hands went to the back of my gown undoing the strings.

It was not until he pulled it down to my waist did I realize what he had done "stay still" he ordered pushing my chest down next looking down, the still very dark purple and black bruise, in concern. He inspected in carefully in concern "I am going to have a doctor look at it" he said after a moment and I shook my head feverishly.

"No, it is just a bruise" I said, it was just below my breasts near the ends of my ribs.

"Something could be wrong, I am your husband and I am giving you no choice but to obey" he said going to the door and I quickly pulled my chemise up slipping the velvety bodice back on "Lady Catherine, send for the doctor" he said and I glared at him.

"I do not need a doctor" I said stubbornly, he came back over and placed his hands on the lower part of my ribs and I hissed in pain jerking away.

"You should have sent for him the moment after that bastard kicked you" he said taking my hand leading me over and sitting me on the edge of the bed.

"My Lord, you have sent for me?" Doctor Butts said with a quick bow and I held my green bodice around me a little tighter, I did not like showing myself to others even doctors.

"Yes, the bruise on her stomach it is not getting better" he said leading the doctor over to me and I sat very still "Katherine, show him" I shook my head looking at the red bed coverings instead, maybe I shall ask Thomas if we can buy new ones? Maybe a different color as well. "Katherine!" He snapped and I jumped coming out of my thoughts "show him, I am right here" he said softer, but I still did not move, he tugged the green covering down along with my chemise. I gasped wrapping my arms around my chest blushing immediately.

"Can you lay back, Lady Wiltshire? So I may see it better" Thomas helped me lay back on the edge of the bed as the doctor started to poke andprod around as I whimpered and hissed in pain.

"So, what is wrong?" Thomas asked after a few minutes, holding my hand awkwardly as I held around my chest tightly.

"She has not broken any ribs, but I believe the bottom ones may be cracked just a little" the doctors eyes were in deep concentration as I looked to Thomas, my eyes conveying my want for this to be over as quickly as possible.

"What will you do to fix them?" Thomas asked concern ringing deeply in his voice as he help my hand a little tighter.

"There is nothing we can do, but she must not wear a corset or hold any of her children" I whimpered.

"What of William and Anthony?" I asked looking to Thomas in hurt.

"You must be sitting when doing do, try not to stress yourself too much, when the bruise has gone down and the pain is gone you may go back as before" Thomas paid him and with thanks sent him away as I pulled my chemise up with my bodice, but I needed help tying it.

He walked back over helping me up and tying the gown up turning me to face him "I told you that you should see the doctor, what if you did not have it looked at and you broke them?" He asked tipping my face up with a finger under my chin. He leaned down gently kissing my lightly bruised cheek his forehead resting against mine as he pulled away "follow the doctors orders, if not I shall have to send the children away I shall not have you hurting yourself."

I pursed my lips in defiance "I know my limits, I do not need a doctor telling me what I can and cannot do" he looked into my eyes and kissed me lightly.

"You may not listen to the doctor, but you had best listen to me" he said removing his hand from under my chin, but his body still very close to mine, I looked away seeming to ignore him and he sighed angrily. "Why must you always make things so difficult?" he asked taking a step away from me and I walked back to my chair sitting down and picking up my embroidery and he walked over placing his hands on my shoulders firmly. "Do not push it Katherine, I am being serious, why you must be so hard headed but when it comes to your health I am drawing the line" he said tightening his grip on my shoulders.

"May you please let me go? I wish to finish this as a gift for Isabella then I must start one for Mary" I said keeping my eyes trained on the small cloth in my hands, I was making them an identical one that I made for Cordelia with bees and blue birds, a forest scene basically.

He let out a sigh letting go of me "do not make me send them away" he said leaving and I placed my embroidery down as he walked out the door.

_July 22nd 1519_

Today was the day George and Tom were being made Duke's andthere was much fretting around Hever Castle getting everything ready, Henry has decided to stay until after Jane's execution saying that it would give him a fresh start.

"Mama, I wanna be a Duke!" Isabella whined as she was dressed in a dark blue gown, the opposite of Mary's silky red and my soft yellow, Cordelia's dress matched mine as she hung off my skirts. My hair was curled and let down my back a silver chained diadem holding it back tied around the crown of my head

"You cannot be a Duke, mi amour, you are a girl you must marry a Duke to be a Duchess" I said as the maids finished with her and she came forward begging to be held, I looked around a moment before lifting her into my arms much to my own discomfort.

"Then I marry a Duke" she said simply and I laughed, she was a Boleyn for sure.

"You are betrothed to the Earl of Ormond which means you shall be a Countess" I said swaying her lightly on my hip.

"But mama" she whined her dark hair pulled back and clipped with a silver jeweled encrusted clip given to her by her father and her 'B' necklace laced firmly around her neck.

"Katherine Boleyn!" Thomas snapped and I quickly placed Isabella on her feet pushing a tiny piece of hair from my face my bell sleeves making a small sound against the silk dress "go with your nurses" he told the girls and they quickly did so unaware of the trouble I was in.

"Thomas I did not-" he quickly cut me off with a look and I trained my eyes on the ground nervously "are you going to hit me?" I asked quietly as he walked up till my head was pressed against this chest.

"No, I am not" he said curtly and I hesitantly looked up.

"Please do not send-" I was cut off once again.

"Isabella, Tom, George andCordelia shall go to Hatfield with Mary and Elizabeth and that is the end of it, I do not wish to speak of it anymore and will not change my mind" he said and I whimpered as an ache formed in my chest, I did not want them to go, George just returned from Chesbey andI have only spent three days with him.

"I am sorry, please Thomas" I said looking up into his grey, cold eyes.

"I said I will not change my mind, I told you before not to pick them up you could break your ribs" he said taking my hand and dragging me from the room "I told you to listen and as always you defy me" he snapped obviously upset.

"I am sorry" I said again as his arm wrapped around my waist as we took our places right of the King, I wanted to say more, to beg him to let them stay, but the ceremony started. George and Tom walked down the aisle of people red robes tied around them.

"Viscount Rochford, as the King's brother-in-law by marriage to the late beloved Queen Anne, the King hereby makes you, Duke of Rochford" Henry placed the small crown on his head and he came standing next to his father as the Duke of Rochford. "Sir Thomas Boleyn, as the King's Godson and son of the King's first wife, Katherine of Aragon, the King hereby makes you Duke of Pembroke" I smiled with pride as the small crown was placed on his blonde head. I nodded to him as he looked to me and Henry patted his head as he walked to his father, there was a banquet after that, one I knew that would last all night.

"Papa, dance!" Isabella asked Thomas taking his hand tugging, he smiled falling under her smile and brought her to the dance floor, she did not really know the steps but she did her best causing others to giggle and her though she did not seem to mind at all, she loved the attention.

"Mama, I Duke like papa!" Tom said running up the tiny crown on his head, grinning ear to ear.

"I know my baby, and I am so proud of you" I kissed his head hugging him closely and he crawled up into my lap.

"Does this mean I have to leave now?" He asked sadly and I forced a small laugh.

"No, you shall still stay in your sisters household and live with your father and I, but you will have your own source of income and have your own house in Wales, Pembroke Castle" I said and his eyes brightened.

"I have a Castle!" He said and excitement.

"Yes, does that make you want to go live there?" I asked him and leaned up kissing my cheek.

"Mama, you can come live with me too!" He said and I shook my head.

"Mama has homes for her home, Hever, Blicking and Dover" I said and he nodded sadly.

"Well you can come stay mama" he stressed and I pushed him back down to his feet as I stood up and he jumped up wanting to be held, I cast a glance over to Thomas who was watching me very closely.

"Mama can not hold you sweetheart, I am sorry, the bruise on mama's tummy hurts her very much" I said and he nodded sadly instead hugging around my legs and running off.

"My Lady, do you require anything?" A girl asked and I looked at her recognizing the Boleyn look of her.

"No, who are you?" I asked and her eyes widened.

"I-I am Madge Shelton, your niece by marriage, my mother is Anne Shelton, Your Grace's sister-in-law" she said quickly with another bow, I was shocked to say the least, I knew Thomas had brothers and sister, but I did not meet them.

"Oh, it is nice to meet you, Mistress Shelton" I said and she nodded scurrying away quickly, I noted the look Henry gave her, like a cat stalking a defenseless mouse.

"Sweetheart, you have meet Lady Shelton" Thomas said and I jumped in surprise.

"Yes, I have" I said quietly and he nodded.

"Tis getting late, the children have been put down and we shall retire as well" I nodded picking my skirts up a little gracefully stepping down from our elevated table before looking back.

"Are you not coming?" I asked him seeing that he had not moved.

"I shall be coming in a bit, go" I turned back around slowly and walked back, Lady Catherine quickly following at my heels.

"Lady Wiltshire, the new bed coverings you ordered have come in, I made sure they were arranged before you got here" I thanked her as she helped me from my dress in the dressing chamber andwalked in my room to inspect them. Our bed was a large 4 poster bed the new covers were a deep black as if to match the night sky, beautiful embroidery stitched in exotic designs withgold, the silk drapes were a plain dark black hid the bed nicely so you could not see inside.

"It is beautiful" I said laying down on top of the fresh coverings taking a deep breath "pull the drapes" I said stretching myself she pulled them slowly till I was enveloped in the blackness and closed my eyes listening to the utter quietness.

I heard the door open and the drapes pulled back, I turned my head over looking at Thomas as he got in pulling the drapes back and settling on the bed "you did not tell me you were going to change the coverings" he stated as our eyes adjusted.

"I must have forgot to tell you, tisa trifle matter is it not?" I said turning on my side to look at him as he lay on his back staring up.

"How much did it cost?" He sighed still not looking at me.

"1200 pounds, twas a lot of embroidery and took a lot of work" I said and he quickly sat up.

"You spent 1200 pounds and did not tell me?" He snapped and I whimpered turning away from him, but he grabbed my arm pulling me on my back leaning over me "you know not to spend that much and not tell me!" I knew he was very upset, today had been wearing on his nerves.

"I am sorry, please do not be mad at me, I was going to tell you today but you got mad" I said as his hands slid up my arms pining my wrists on each side of my head.

"I was mad because you disobeyed me" he said tightening his hold on my wrists momentarily, I tugged them looking up at his hold "you could have hurt yourself" I turned my eyes back to him with a small whimper. "And then you spend money without first asking my permission, 1200 fucking pounds" he let out of my and I turned away crying softly "God dammit woman" he snapped angrily.

"You are cruel" I said to him in tears pushing his hand away from me.

"Why must you always be so defiant, what is so fucking hard about just doing as I say" he hissed grabbing my shoulders shaking me lightly, he seemed tense and very anger tonight, something as little as bed covering was not the real problem.

"Stop it, Thomas" I whimpered as his hold got tighter I pulled my hand back slapping him as shook me harder making my dizzy "I hate you!" I screeched at last in tears pulling away. I slipped from the bed quickly running into the parlor in tears from how he had treated.

I must have spent an hour alone laying on the couch crying content to sleep there if need be, after the first hour I heard the door to the bedchamber open and I buried my face in a pillow hiding away from him as he sat down by my feet. "Katherine" he said softly and I turned my face peaking out down at him "I am sorry for the way I treated you, tisjust been a very long day, full of memories" he said petting my bottom leg playing with the endof my chemise.

"Why must you take it out on me?" I whimpered and he looked up to me for only the briefest of moments, after a second he lay down right next to me, our bodies pressed close do to the small couch.

"I am so sorry, more then you shall ever know" he said rubbing my arm gently.

"What memories are bothering you today?" I asked laying a hand on his chest my head tucked under his chin.

He tensed andseemed very uncomfortable "today was the day I married my first wife, Elizabeth" he said after a few moments and my hand froze on his chest as I traced patterns. "I just miss her tis all" he said and hurt andjealousy crossed my heart at his innocent spoke words that honestly did not mean any harm, he most have noticed "not that I do not love you, I love you so much, but she was my first love...the mother to my children before us" I nodded in understand.

"I understand Thomas" I said looking up to him.

"I fear you hate me now" he said petting my cheek moving to lay over me.

"I do not hate you, I said that out of fear, I love you very much and do not know what I would do without you" I said and he leaned down kissing me his hands running up my leg to the inside of my thigh he stopped the kiss looking down upon he with a careful eye.

His hand did not stop and gently started to stroke me, I gasped in surprise opening my legs wider for him whimpering softly "Thomas" I moaned closing my eyes pushing my body wanting more. He pulled his hand away stripping me of my chemise he laid a gentle kiss on my neck then trailing them down to my knee then slowly back up winding up the inside of my thigh. "What are you doing?" I gasped with a questioning look down to him, running my fingers through his snowy hair.

"Shh it is all right" he said his breath wafting over the inside of my thigh, I gasped loudly in surprise and pleasure as his mouth came over my most intimate parts.

"Thomas!" I gasped in surprise and he started his kisses up laying them on every inch of skin he could see while taking his linen shorts off. His kisses stopped upon my tender ribs laying gentles kisses "were on the couch" I whispered at last as he lay above me kissing my pulse.

"I know" he said pulling away, and I looked up at him fear glittering in my eyes, Henry had taken me on a couch and I did not want that with Thomas. After a second he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought me back into our room pulling the drapes back and dropping me on the new black coverings. "Better" he asked as I pushed myself further up the bed and he crawled up, his eyes aglow with lust even in the darkness that now surrounded us making it hard to see for the first few moments.

"Do not do that!" I laughed as he tickled my feet, I jumped sitting up on the bed and quickly getting out of his reach, but he jumped forward grabbing around my waist pulling my back to him.

"Do not try to get away from me Kitty" he said tickling my side and I laughed trying to stop him, finally he dropped me on my back straddling my waist.

"Your stronger then me, it is no fair" I pouted and he leaned down kissing me, his kisses trailed to my neck where he gently suckled till a I grew impatient and bucked my hips against his.

"Life is not supposed to be fair, Ma Cherie" he said grabbing under my knees pulling them widely, my hands ran up his chest grabbing his shoulders pushing my hips up to his.

He placed his hand near my head propping himself up making sure not to crush me his other hand skimmed down my body resting on my knee pushing it wider as he slowly filled me.

"Thomas!" I cried my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist pulling him even closer to me as he began loving gentle thrusts.

I whimpered moaning in pleasure "not so loud, they might think I am hurting you" he grunted above me, a smile curving he end of his lips as I came with a sharp cry, a few seconds later he came as well falling down on me, his arm making sure he did not completely crush me.

After a few minutes of panting he leaned down kissing me again "I love you" I murmured as he pulled away, he nudged my head returning to his kiss on my neck nipping and suckling gently till I was panting and he took me again.

_July, 23rd 1519_

The dark drapes cast out the early morning light but I woke knowing that it must be morning, we were both still naked and he held me tightly onto the disoriented covers "Thomas" I yawned stretching against him and he woke rubbing his head.

"It still looks like night" he said looking down at me as I was nestled into his side, my head laying on his chest.

"That is just the drapes, come on" I said up and he grabbed around my waist pulling me back down with a happy sigh wrapping his arms around my waist "we really need to get up" I laughed as he pulled my back against his chest.

"Just a few more minutes, sweetheart" he said with a deep breath, I nodded leaning back into him.

"Can I ask you something?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes" he said already half asleep.

"I...well...can you not send the children away?" He seemed happy and peaceful now and I hoped he would change his mind, he sighed letting me go sitting up and grabbing a pair of linen shorts that were laid out by the bed tossing me a chemise.

"Mary and Elizabeth are being sent back to Hatfield, the King said to keep our children here, along with Cordelia they are leaving this morning" I gasped in horror as he left the chamber.

"Lady Catherine!" I cried out and she quickly came in "dress me quickly, no time for bowing, hurry girl!" I said quickly and she and the other maids dressed me in a black down with simple gold trimming, they tied my hair back with a golden ribbon and diadem clipped into my hair. I briskly walked down to the nursery where all the children played, I found them dressed and ready to leave for Hatfield and my heart broke.

"Mama! I not going to Hatfield!" Tom said running up to me and I forced a smile.

"Yes, you shall stay here with mama" I said keeping enthusiasm in my voice looking as all the little children that came running around my feet.

"Mama, are you coming with me and Elizabeth?" Mary said tugging on my dark skirts.

"No I am not" I said sadly.

"Pretty mama!" Cordelia said smiling and despite Thomas I leaned down picking her up.

"Thank you sweetheart, you are very pretty too" I said and she giggled kissing my cheek.

"Am I gonna look like you when I get older?" Isabella asked gaining my attention "I hope I do" I smiled down to her leaning down in slight pain kissing her head.

"Thank you sweetheart, and how are you this morning George?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders still tired, he stayed up later then the rest.

"Grandma Katherine, what happened to the Queen?" Elizabeth finally asked a confused expression on her face, I placed Cordelia on her feet knowing they all wanted to know.

"She did something very bad against the King andshe is getting punished for it" I said ending it quickly, they did not need to know the full truth.

"Oh" was all I got as a reply.

"Katherine, Ma Cherie, tis time for them to go" Thomas said and I bit my lip, we walked them out into the hot sun and I kissed each one goodbye.

"Goodbye, my loves I shall visit very soon" I said after Thomas got in his goodbyes, tears slipped down my cheeks. As I watched the carriage grow farther andfarther away with my eldest daughter within andstep grandchild inside. "Do not touch me" I snapped as he tried to grab my hand.

"Katherine" he said gravely and I turned back going walking into the castle but he grabbed my arm pulling me back into his chest. "Ma Cherie, stop crying they are Princesses you should have expected this" he said cupping my cheek pulling my face to look at his.

"You did not need to send them away, I do not like when they are not with me, you know what and you still sent them away!" I whimpered hitting his chest trying to take a step back, but his arms were like steel bands.

"They were lagging in their studies, when they are here all they want is to be with you, I understand that I really do, but they must focus on their learning" he said hugging me close to him. "You want them to focus on their studies, right?" he asked leaning his head against mine.

"Yes, I do, but I miss them so much" I whimpered quietly looking up into his eyes.

"They will be back soon, after their lesson plans are finished, which I believe is the middle of August, that is not that far away" he said very softly and I nodded.

"So, what date do you think?" I wanted to know the exact date I would have them back in my arms.

"I do not know the exact date, Ma Cherie, but I promise they shall be back with you by the end of August at most" I nodded finally leaning into his embrace.

"Have the children left yet?" Henry asked stepping out of the Castle and I reluctantly pulled away.

"Yes, Your Majesty they have, you were able to say goodbye?" Thomas asked turning to face Henry an arm still around my waist.

"Yes, Yes" he said absentmindedly looking up at the blue sky, twas warm today, but a nice breeze blowing. "I have been thinking of moving my Court to Kensington for the rest of the season" he said after a few moments.

"If that is what you want, My Lord" Thomas said with a bow of his head.

"I am sending you to Germany, to look upon the Princess Anne of Cleves, I want someone I trust to look at her" he said and I grew very nervous.

"How long but we stay?" Thomas asked and I grew very nervous.

"A month is all, you can decided whether or not to bring your children" he said starting to walk away.

"What of Cordelia? I am not going to leave her in England for a month without me" I said and he stopped and turned to face me.

"You will bring my child to a different country? No I forbid it" panic filled my heart as I took another step closer to him.

"Please, she does not like being separated from me, do not do this to her if we must go to Germany for you I will not leave my daughter alone" I said in passion and his eyes snapped to mine.

"She will not be alone, I will be here along with her nurse" he snapped and I felt Thomas grab my wrist trying to pull me back.

"You are the King of England! You cannot spend as much time with her as she needs, anyway Tom, Isabella and Cordelia have the same nurse" I said the nonchalantly and I could see the anger radiating off him. "You will break her heart if you separate her from me" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"You may take her with you, but I swear if she is hurt it anyway I shall have your head, woman" I nodded offended that he would think I would put my daughter in harms way.

"Thank you Henry" I said with a small bow as he left back into the castle.

"Must you argue with the King?" Thomas asked with a small smile and I leaned into his embrace.

"I do not want to leave her in England alone, Henry will not be there for her" I said quietly and he kissed my forehead. "Will you allow George, Isabella and Tom to come with us? I am sorry I picked them up, but please" I said looking up into his eyes, I knew Anthony and William had to come with us, I was still feeding them.

"Isabella and Tom are very young and William and Anthony are as well" he sighed rubbing his head.

"Thomas, the King is allowing me to take Cordelia" I said holding the lapels of his jacket.

"I know, but they are very young Katherine, you must understand that" he said in hesitation.

"Please, if I must go to Germany, and might I add that you never asked if I wanted to go, please let me take our children" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We must be careful Katherine, very careful" he said in a serious tone and I broke out into a smile kissing him again.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said happily hugging him as tightly as I could and he laughed.

"Calm down now Ma Cherie, I must talk with the King and see when we shall be leaving you must go to the children and start having our things packed" I nodded quickly walking back into the castle.

"My Lady, what is the excitement about?" Lady Catherine asked walking next to me.

"We are to visit Germany for the King, and Thomas has allowed me to bring the children alone, well not Mary because she is a Princess, but Cordelia, Tom, Isabella, William and Anthony" I said as we entered the nursery.

"Mama, George take my doll!" Cordelia sobbed jumping into my skirts and I petted her head.

"George, do not tease her" I scolded and he handed her back her precious doll she now carried everywhere, she had named her Dolly. Twas a gift from Thomas and I for her birthday, it was a pretty this with dark red curls and a pale face dressed in a green gown, her delicate features painted beautifully.

"Sorry mama" he said handing it back to her and she hugged it to her tightly.

"I have something very important to tell you" I said going over and taking a seat andthey all stood around me. "Papa and mama have been given a very important task from the King" I said and they nodded eager to know "we are being sent to Germany to meet the Princess Anne of Cleves" Isabella whimpered.

"You leave us?" Tom asked quietly.

"No, that is the best part, you see, you are coming with us, but you must be on your very best behavior of papa shall be very mad" they all nodded excitement clear in their eyes.

"When are we leaving?" George asked.

"Is Will and Tony coming too?" Isabella quickly added and I laughed.

"I do not know when we are leaving just yet, but yes your little brothers are going as well, speaking of I must go to them, help your maids pack" I said and they nodded quickly scattering to their rooms, but Cordelia held onto my hand. "Do you wish to come with mama?" I asked her and she nodded her head leaning against her doll, I held her hand walking back to my rooms where William and Anthony were awake and hungry.

I feed them both keeping an eye on Cordelia the whole time as she sat next to me kicking her legs being very quiet. I placed both my boys back down as Lady Catherine tied my dress back up "mama" Cordelia asked peering over the cradle watching her brothers play.

"Yes, mi amor?" I asked petting her copper silky ringlets sitting her in my lap.

"Georgy say he gonna break Dolly" she whimpered and I kissed her head shaking my head.

"He will not break her, he is teasing you that is what siblings so, do not cry" I said petting her cheek, she was such a sensitive girl and I feared for when she got older.

"Why we leave?" She asked me and I smiled glad for the change of topic.

"Because we have to help papa with something" I said and she looked at me in confusion before looking down as Anthony made a sound.

"There other places?" She said, she was too young to understand just how big the world was.

"The world is a very big place there is more then just England and Spain" I said and her eyes widened in wonder.

"Do I get to see it all?" I laughed knowing twas impossible.

"Probably not, but England is a very nice place to live" Thomas walked in and she looked up smiling at seeing him.

"Papa, world really big!" She said showing off the new piece of knowledge she required.

"Really? How big?" He asked picking her up.

"This big" she stretched her tiny arms as far as she could and he laughed setting her back down on the couch turning to his two youngest son.

"How are they?" He asked me and I smiled looking from them to him.

"They are very strong and healthy" I assured him with a small smile and he nodded keeping his eyes on his sons.

"We shall leave in two days" he said and I nodded a sense of dread filling me, I had not left England in so long and to be honest I did not wish to go to Germany, but the children were so excited about it.

"When we come back home?" Cordelia asked gaining his attention.

"We shall leave back to England August 25th or sooner if we are called back" she nodded with a whimper.

"What is it mi amor?" I asked as she buried her face in her dolls head.

"We no see papa Mary, or Beth?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"No, but...if you want you can stay in England" I said trying to sound strong and she hugged me.

"I no want to leave you mama, you or papa" she said looking to Thomas and I nodded kissing her forehead.

"Well they shall write us when we are in Germany so it will be like we never even left" she nodded laying her head against my shoulder quietly.

"Will papa miss me?" She asked speaking of Henry andI took a deep breath.

"Yes he shall" I admitted, but wondered if he really would, as it was be barley spent any time with her and when he did twas not that long.

I sent her back to the nursery andwent about seeing that everything important was packed, it pained me to know that I would not see Mary or Elizabeth for over a month, but I knew they would be happy at Hatfeild. "Katherine, I know you do not want to leave England" Thomas said stopping me as I helped Lady Catherine pack a few dresses, he turned me to face him and petted my cheek lovingly "you have not left since you first came here, it must scare you a bit?" He asked and I nodded not wanting to lie to him.

"I am just a bit nervous...people must not have heard the best about me" I said quietly looking down at the stone floor.

"I will be with you all the time, do not worry about what others think you are beautiful and kind, they will love you" he said kissing me lightly and I smiled softly.

**_So I don't really know the whole ceremony for making a person a Duke so I made mine up! Hope you liked the chapter, remember to review_**


	74. Chapter 74

**Sorry bout the whole 'deleting' it thing lol**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**King Henry VIII-28**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Prince Edward of Wales- 5 months**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**William Boleyn- 1 month**

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 month**

**Catherine Howard-15**

**Thomas Butler- 4**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 9 months**

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_July, 23rd 1519_

I awoke the next morning taking a deep close breath the dark curtains hiding us from the world around us "sweetheart, it is almost 5 we must get up" Thomas said and I looked up at him.

"I am up" I said quietly slipping from the bed with a small yawn, hurt burned deep in me, I did not wish to leave England, especially Mary and Elizabeth, I was dressed in a simple brown riding down my hair tied up modestly in a bun. I had a small breakfast, it was quiet and neither Thomas or I said anything for a while.

"I shall wake the boys, go get Isabella and Cordelia up" he said quietly and I nodded walking to my daughters rooms, Isabella and Cordelia shared a bed and I sat down gently shaking them.

"Isabella, Cordelia, it is time to get up" I whispered and they whimpered in protest.

"No mama it sleepy time" Isabella whined and I smiled kissing their foreheads.

"You can sleep on the carriage, but we must get ready now" after a few minutes of protesting they got out of bed and where bathed quickly and dressed their hair braided.

"Mama, why early?" Cordelia asked holding my skirts tightly.

"Because mi amor, we want to get to the next place as soon as possible" I said and I left them to eat going to the boys room, though they shared the same room the both had different beds and I found them awake and dressed. I made sure everything was ready before going to my twin sons room which was connected to Thomas and I's room "is everything packed?" I asked Lady Herald their nurse.

"Yes, Lady Wiltshire, everything is ready you have no need to fear" she said with a bow and Thomas walked in with the children.

"It is time to leave Katherine" he said and I nodded as both my infant sons were placed in a basket and a manservant carried them out to the large carriage.

"Cordelia" Henry said walking to the carriage picking her up and hugging her close.

"You come with us?" She asked him and he shook his head kissing her cheek.

"No, I am staying here, but you must be a good girl for your mother, I shall miss you very much" he said hugging her once more.

"Love you papa" she said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too" he said quietly handing her to me "Katherine, you had best be careful with her" he said again handing her to me.

"Henry, she is my daughter of course I shall be careful with her" I said too tired to be offended, Henry said goodbye to Isabella and Tom and Thomas helped me in. Isabella and Cordelia sat on either side of me laying their heads in my lap falling back asleep. I wanted to cry as Thomas got in pulling George and Tom close to him as they too fell back asleep, William and Anthony slept in their basket on the floor tucked away from the door. "Where shall we be going?" I asked softly not wanting to wake any of the children up.

"It shall take all day to ride to Bodiam-" I but him off immediately.

"No, I refuse, Thomas I will not stay in that-that castle" I said memories of what happened their playing in my mind.

"You have no choice Katherine, so calm down" I whimpered looking down at my daughters head, "I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you Katherine, but it was not my choice and we have no where else we can go so please make this easy" I nodded petting their heads fondly. "We shall spend one night at Bodiam and leave early, it will take one whole day to get to Dover, we shall spend the night and then board the Mary Rose" he said and I nodded.

"How long will it take to get to Germany and how long shall we stay?" I said curiously looking up to meet his eyes.

"It shall take two months to get there, then we shall stay there till the King calls us back" I gasped in disbelief.

"So not only am I supposed to spend a night at that accursed house! But I shall spend God knows how long away from Mary!" I said trying to keep my voice low.

"Let us not argue, there is nothing I or you can do" I looked down tears forming in my eyes and he sighed.

"I am going to miss her Thomas, so much, what if this is Henry's way of getting rid of me? What if he never calls us back?" I said in fear and he shook his head.

"Have no fear Katherine, he is inquiring about a marriage and we are merely his eyes, he has to call us back and anyway, we have Cordelia and he would not send her away forever" I knew he was speaking the truth but I could not help but till worry.

A loud wail made me jump and I quickly moved Isabella and Cordelia onto Thomas'sside of the carriage picking William up "are you hungry?" I asked pushing my gown down my shoulder thankful I was not wearing a corset and placed a blanket over me feeding him. He was very hungry and I watched him carefully as he ate his eyes locked with mine "sweet little boy" I whispered petting his face laying a gently kiss on his head, he finished and I then picked Anthony up feeding him as well. "You are very hungry as well" I said as he let out a small cry when he finished and I gently rocked him back and forth.

The afternoon passed uneventful and the children woke and sat rather quietly playing childish games every once and a while complaining about wanting to go outside and play but it was nothing that was a true bother. "Lord Wiltshire, we have arrived" the coachman said as night time settled into the sky Lady Catherine, Ashley and Herald helped the children in and I lingered in the doorway.

"Katherine, come we must enter" Thomas said taking my hand and I pulled back a little too caught up in remembering that night "sweetheart Charles Brandon cannot hurt you" he said wrapping his arms around my shoulders leading me in. He went to see that our rooms were ready and I played and I sat in a chair in the main parlor watching the children play on the floor.

"Mama, will you play with us?" Tom asked and I shook my head.

"No, mama does not feel well right now, ask Lady Catherine" he nodded running over to her and she nodded sitting down on the floor with them.

"What are you all doing up?" Thomas asked walking it, it was eight and that usually was their bedtime.

"They did so well in the carriage I told them they could stay up an hour more" he nodded coming over and resting his hands on my shoulders.

"You look tired, Ma Cherie, come to bed, I know William and Anthony must be fed as well" I nodded reluctantly.

"Remember, only an hour more" I told the children and they nodded obediently, but the order was more to their maids.

We walked down the castle halls and I held tightly to Thomas in fear, everything was too familiar, finally we came to our room and I gasped jumping back, but he had a tight grip on my waist "no, Katherine there were no other rooms able to hold us and the children" he said trying to coax me in. Twas the same room Charles Brandon had...had...hurt me in and I would not stay here, I would not let my children stay here.

"No, Thomas please do not make me" I whimpered as he pulled me in the room and over to a large bed, at least the bed was different.

"Do not cry, Brandon cannot hurt you my love, I am here I promise, look William and Anthony want their mother" he said as a whimper came from the bassinet and I was shaking slightly as I stepped forward picking Anthony up while Thomas picked William.

"Hush sweet one" I said quietly kissing his forehead, they were both very hungry and I concentrated on feeding them rocking them gently in my arms "sleep now, so you can grow strong and big" I whispered kissing each one of their heads.

"Mama! Can we go to sleepy now?" Isabella asked as she ran in with her siblings.

"Yes, you may" I helped Cordelia, Isabella and Tom up into bed, George was now old enough to be given a small cot on the floor next to our bed "goodnight" I whispered tucking them in making sure George was comfortable, his cot was on his fathers side and the bassinet on mine.

"Sleep, my love" Thomas said caressing my cheek, Isabella, Cordelia, and Tom lay between us and he wrapped his arms around them as well all fell asleep.

_I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him as I felt him push into me, I clamped my jaw shut crying softly. This was not supposed to happen, I should be at Dover with my children laying in my own bed, if anything with Thomas._

_The faint sounds of fighting could be heard from outside in the hall and I prayed that it was Thomas come to save me. Brandon forcefully turned my head to face him and crushed his lips to mine I screamed against his kiss as I felt his tongue invade my mouth, I bit down quickly. He cried out pulling back, glaring down at me, but he did not stop._

_He finished with me pulling away finally I rolled over to my side, away from him wrapping my arms over my stomach crying. "It sounds as if your husband has arrived" Brandon said getting dressed "never fear I shall get rid of him" he said evilly._

_"Leave him alone" I said weakly._

_"Or what?" he said his eyes dark with hate I was silent at seeing the dagger he held firmly in his hands, I turned back to my side weeping quietly._

_I had never felt this helpless in my life I wrapped the blankets around me listening to the sounds of battle outside the door._

I jumped up biting my tongue so I would not scream, I panted sitting up in bed, I could tell I have not been asleep long, but it was long enough for everyone else to fall asleep I slipped from the bed and went over to the bassinet looking down at my sons. I was pregnant with them when this all happened, probably a month along? I cannot really remember and it is not like I want to "Katherine" I jumped Thomas wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes" I asked turning to face him, the memory of when he had saved me playing before my eyes as I buried my face in his chest.

"You are having nightmares?" It was not really a question, he knew I was.

"It is nothing, I am sorry if I woke you" I whispered leaning into his hold.

"You did not wake me sweetheart, come back to bed, try to get some sleep" I nodded laying back down, but it was no use. I probably got about 2 hours of sleep, every time my eyes closed constantly flashbacks played before my minds eyes and I found no rest.

_July, 24th 1519_

**Thomas Boleyn**

Katherine was already awake when I got out of bed it was nearing 5, she had just finished feeding the twins and I sighed "how much sleep did you get?" I asked her and she looked down to the floor the desperation for sleep swirling in her eyes.

"Probably 2 hours" she whispered and I pulled her close kissing her forehead.

"You shall sleep in the carriage, I am sorry Ma Cherie if we could have stayed anywhere else I would have found it in an instant" he said gently caressing my face.

"I know, let us forget it now and just leave" I agreed and Lady Catherine and Lady Ashley came in helping their charges dress while George Tom and I went into another room. When we came back Katherine looked as if she were ready to fall asleep standing up and I wrapped an arm around her waist helping her up into the carriage.

"Lady Catherine, take William and Anthony in your carriage Her Grace needs to sleep, we shall stop at noon" she nodded and went into her carriage with the other servants.

"Papa, what wrong with mama?" Isabella asked in concern as I held their mother in my lap as that carriage jolted to a start.

"Mama is very tired, you must be very quiet now if you are I promise to stop the carriages at noon so you can play" they all nodded eagerly and began playing quietly, I looked down at Katherine, her head was on my shoulder, her hands gripping my shirt tightly as she slumbered quietly.

"Is she gonna sleep forever?" Tom whispered his eyes wide as he watched his mother sleep, I laughed lowly and she whimpered in her sleep burying her face deeper into my shoulder.

"No, only for a little, we shall wake her at noon" he nodded looking back at George, who was telling them a story. The morning passed rather peacefully before noon came and it was time to let the children out like I had promised "Katherine, sweetheart it is noon" I said and she jumped up.

"Oh! You should not have let me sleep that long" She said in surprise looking around to see the children laughing at her response.

"Tis all right, come on it is time to eat and I promised the children they could play outside" she nodded and I helped the children from the carriage then here, and she went over to the carriage behind us and a man servant took the bassinet down and set in on a blanket Lady Catherine has set up.

"Lady Catherine, I shall feed the boys in the carriage" I heard her say, she had Lady Ashley were holding them and I watched as she got into the carriage feeding them for a while, then Lady Catherine helped her bring them over to the bassinet setting them down making sure they were wrapped.

"Are you awake now, my love?" I asked pulling her close around the waist as the children ran in a field a few feet away playing a childish game called tag.

"Yes, I am" she sighed happily, we ate quietly and she tried her best to keep her eyes on both the children and the little boys in front of us.

"I NO PLAY!" Cordelia suddenly screamed and she ran forward jumping into her mothers arms grabbing her doll from our side and sobbing.

"Cordelia, sweetheart what is it?" Katherine asked in worry.

"They mean, I always it and they laugh when I fall!" She sobbed from her mothers chest and I looked up sharply at the others.

"What is going on!" I demanded standing up and they quickly quieted.

"We were just playing tag and she was acting like a baby cause she was it" George said and I looked down at Isabella and Tom who were still giggling slightly.

"Was she always it?" I asked they their giggles soon stopped.

"Yeah, cause I no run fast" Cordelia said looking up at last her bright blue eyes filled with tears.

"It not our fault" Isabella said, she did not understand how hurtful they could be sometimes.

"In the carriage, all of you now! You know she cannot run as fast as you and still you pick on her for it and make fun of her when she falls, I am no making a joke it the carriage!" the maids quickly started to pack everything and Katherine stood up kissing the boys goodbye as they were brought back to the servants carriage.

Tom walked forward his head down in anger, but George and Isabella would not be so easy "no papa I wanna play" she said definitely, God she looked like her mother and dam well had her stubbornness as well.

"I am not giving you a choice, now move it young lady, you too George" I grabbed each one of them pushing them toward the carriage and Cordelia hung off her mothers skirts still crying from the looks she was getting from her siblings.

"Hush, petit ange" I said to Cordelia picking her up.

_little angel_

"Thomas" Katherine whispered and I sent her a sharp look and she quieted getting into the carriage, George, Tom and Isabella where all sitting on one side of the carriage.

"Papa, you not being fair!" Isabella said in distaste crossing her arms.

"You are not fair to Cordelia" I told her and she glared at her younger sister.

"I hate you Cordy! You ruin everything!" I quickly handed Cordelia to Katherine who's eyes were wide

"You will not speak that way to her!" I snapped as Cordelia started to cry.

"It true! You were mad at mama when she had her in her belly! I remember papa!" George said and I faintly heard Katherine's small whimper.

"That is it! We shall make no more stops and I do not want to hear another word out of any of you!" I snapped and George and Tom quieted.

"I NO WANNA STAY!" Isabella screamed and I grabbed her arm pulling her up.

"You will do as I say! And if you act like this I shall keep you in England while the rest of us go to Germany" her eyes went wide with tears "you shall be punished when we get to Dover" I said setting her back into her seat. I looked to Cordelia who was holding her doll to her chest her tears staining her mothers bodice.

"Papa, I get new doll as a friend?" She whimpered looking up at me and I sighed, I did not want her only friends to be dolls.

"When we get to Germany I shall buy you one" I said and she smiled lightly nodding snuggling closer to her mother.

"That no fair!" Isabella sobbed and I looked sharply at her.

"Papa, I sorry I no want Cordy to cry" Tom said quietly standing up in the carriage grabbing my knee holding tightly.

"What you did was very wrong, you should say you are sorry" he nodded grabbing Katherine's skirts to keep his steady.

"I sorry Cordy, I no want you to cry" he leaned up hugging her and she reluctantly allowed him.

"I no mad at you" she said after a few minutes going back to playing with her doll, both George and Isabella glared at Tom as he sat back down on his spot.

We made it to Dover at nightfall and the children were sent to there rooms, but Cordelia insisted on going with her mother too scared to be left with Isabella. "Thomas she is only a little girl" Katherine said as I made it to Isabella's room.

"I shall not hurt her Katherine, she is my daughter" I snapped in annoyance.

**Isabella Boleyn**

I sat on the floor in the nightgown my arms crossed as Lady Ashley looked down at me patiently "Lady Isabella, it is time for bed" she repeated but I ignored her.

"Lady Ashley, you are dismissed" papa said and she bowed to him leaving the room, I was scared of papa right now I knew he was really mad at me. "Come, sweetheart it is time for bed" he said lifting me up into his arms.

"I no want too" I whined as he lay me in bed.

"You must" he said pushing my dark hair from my face sitting down on the bed "you know I am very upset" he said and I nodded nervously. "Isabella, what is wrong? You know Cordelia is young and yet you always pick on her" he said and I looked up at him.

"Do you love Cordy more then me?" I asked quietly and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you both the same, you know that" he said petting my cheek and I grabbed his hand, it was so much bigger then mine.

"Will you leave me here?" I then asked, I did not want to stay here while everyone else left with mama and papa I would miss them.

"No, I said that because I was mad" he tickled under my chin and I giggled slapping his hands away jumping up into his lap tickling him but he fell back motionless on the bed.

"Papa! Wake up!" I cried, mama was going to be so mad at me if papa never woke up, "you have to papa come on" I pushed against his side but he did not move for a moment. Finally he jumped up tickling my sides scaring me, I screeched in laughter trying to grab his hands but he did not stop.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" He asked and I nodded.

"Y-Yes p-papa" I laughed and he continued to tickly me.

"Thomas Boleyn" mama's soft voice said and he stopped smiling at her as she lay Cordy in bed next to me. "Goodnight my sweet little girls" mama said kissing my head and Cordy's head, she tucked us in blowing out a candle and papa kissed us goodnight leaving.

"You mad at me?" Cordy asked softly.

"No, I sorry I say I hate you" I whispered to her and she nodded holding Dolly close.

"I no like you mad" she added.

"Girls, you should be asleep" Lady Ashley said and we both giggled.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I heard their soft giggles and felt content to walk back to my chambers where Thomas was already waiting, I had fed William and Anthony before going to the girls room and was dressed only in my chemise. "Is that how you punish the children now? Tickling them to death?" I asked sitting on the bed and he blew out the candles getting in bed and quickly began tickling my stomach.

"Yes, it is" he answered as I laughed bucking my hips up pushing him off me and straddling his waist taking his hands in mine pinning them against his chest. Our laughter stopped after a few minutes and lust filled his eyes looking up at me and I felt awkward after a few minutes.

"Thomas I-" he cut me off pulling his hands away rubbing my thigh.

"Shhhh, my love" he whispered and I leaned down kissing him, it was a few minutes before I sat back up on him grabbing the ends of my chemise and throwing it to the ground. He caressed my hips as dragged my hands down his chest slowly untying his linen shorts which he quickly kicked off. I grew nervous as he coaxed my hips forward and I lowered my hips onto him with a long gasp as he filled me fully "it is all right" he groaned and I began moving my hips into a steady rhythm.

"Thomas" I moaned closing my eyes my hands pressed against his chest as my head lulled back in pleasure at the feeling of being on top of him.

He groaned louder tightening hid hold on my hips pulling me faster and I whimpered gasping and moaning as I felt myself coming closer and closer, suddenly he flipped me onto my back thrusting deeply "Oh God Katherine!" He groaned loudy as I came moaning his name. He continued to thrust into me for a few moments before he released into me collapsing, we bothpanted for a few minutes and he kissed me "I love you" he said out of breath.

"I love you too" I said smiling lazily up to him, he fell next to me pulling me close kissing my temple as we both fell asleep.

_July, 25th 1519_

I yawned cuddling closer to Thomas and he kissed my forehead "wake up, it is 4 and there is a lot to do before we leave" he said and I whimpered wanting to stay asleep, but after a few minutes I got up and took a bath. I was dressed in a red gown with black fur trimming my hair tied up in an elegant twist, when I got downstairs the children had been bathed as well and ready to leave "Katherine" Thomas said gaining my attention grabbing around my waist and pulling me close to him whispering in my ear "by the view I got last night it seems your bruise has healed, you may pick the children up now" I blushed thanking him. "It is time to leave, you must all behave for we shall be boarding a ship today" he said and they all nodded too eagerly.

We got into the carriage and set off for the docks, it would only be an hour ride, but ever few inches the carriage took us my heart broke more for I knew I would not see Mary or Elizabeth for the next few months.


	75. Chapter 75

**I am very sorry about everything that happened with the last chapter its a little different so if you want you may read it again, thanks!**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**King Henry VIII-28**

**Jane Seymour-23**

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-1**

**Prince Edward of Wales- 5 months**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**Isabella Boleyn-1**

**Tom Boleyn-1**

**William Boleyn- 2 months**

**Anthony Boleyn- 2 months**

**Catherine Howard-15**

**Thomas Butler- 4**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 9 months**

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_July, 25th 1519_

I looked up at the massive ship holding William closely in my arms as Lady Catherine held Anthony "be very careful" I said and she nodded as Isabella and Tom clung to my skirts in fear. Thomas held Cordelia who was petrified when she saw the walkway had no rails and was convinced we were all going to fall into the water.

"I am, Lady Wiltshire" she said and I nodded hesitating as Thomas made his way on the ship.

"Sweetheart come on, George is even doing it" he said turning back to look at me and I handed William to Lady Ashley taking both Isabella and Tom's hands tightly starting forward as Isabella held so tightly to my skirts that poor fingers turned white beautiful olive-toned skin turned pale.

Tom did not seem to care and pulled away to run forward to his father "Thomas Boleyn! I told you before not to run!" I snapped at him as he grabbed his fathers hand.

"Katherine, calm down he is perfectly fine" Isabella reached up and I quickly picked her up hurrying across the wooden plank.

"Mama, that scary" she whimpered as we were helped onto the ship.

"Yes, I know baby, but it is all right now" I said as we were led to our rooms which were in the back of the ship, it was large and simple decorated with servants already setting our things. The bed was very large and for the next two months we would be sharing it with the children, I did not trust anyone on this ship enough to give them there own room. I placed Isabella on her feet and she swayed slightly to the ship quickly going to the bed and burying her face in the pillows, George and Tom explored happily and the twins were placed in a bassinet set up near the bed, Cordelia was still in Thomas's arms.

"Is that secure?" I asked a servant speaking of the bassinet and they nodded assuring me it had been bolted to the floor.

"Sweetheart, it is all going to be all right, do not stress as much you will get the children nervous" he said kissing me lightly.

"I am sorry, I cannot help it" I looked around the room that had a large window that you could latch open I walked over it glad it was too far up for any of the children to reach.

"Mama, do we really have to stay on here for two months?" George asked tugging on my skirts.

"Yes, we do, Germany in far away" he smiled brightly as if it was the best news I could have given him.

"I could learn how to be a Captain of a ship!" He said in excitement running over to Tom.

"George, you are a Duke..." I trailed off knowing it was no use, I looked to see Thomas place Cordelia on the bed as she held tightly to her doll and the bed post.

"Mama I no want this!" She whimpered in fear and Thomas kissed her head.

"Hush Cordelia" I said sitting down next to her and both her and Isabella crawled into my lap.

"George, Tom, I am to talk with the Captain of the ship, do you wish to come?" Thomas asked and they nodded going to the door to wait for him "as for you, stay in the rooms I do not want you leaving with out me just yet" he said and I nodded. "Lady Catherine, lock the door behind me" she quickly did as he said as I whispered softly to my daughters.

"It is will be all right" I assured them but they still whimpered feeling the rhythmic sway in the ship.

"I want to go home" Isabella whimpered in fear, her face as white as a sheet of parchment "I no feel good, my tummy hurts" she said close to tears. She was seasick already, when I first left for England when I was 16 for the first few weeks I was horribly seasick, I hoped that she would not be the same way.

"Mama, I wanna go see Mary" Cordelia said tugging on my bodice "and Beth" she added quickly.

"Isabella, just breath it will be all right" I told her then turned to Cordelia who had tears her in blue eyes "the ship is leaving Cordelia, we are going to Germany but we shall be back" I rocked them both in my arms as they cried. Then a piercing cry from the twins made them look up "Bring them here" I said and Lady Catherine carefully brought them over setting them on the bed in front of me.

"No cry Will" Isabella said kissing his blonde head "you too Tony" she added kissing Anthony's darker head which was almost turning black now.

"I think they are hungry" I said and Lady Catherine helped me from my bodice and Cordelia and Isabella leaned against my sides as I fed each boy patiently.

Lady Catherine helped me back into my gown as I rocked William and Anthony into my arms laying their sleeping forms down. "Mama! The ship moving now!" George yelled running in as Lady Catherine opened the door allowing them back into the room.

"That is good, watch your siblings" I said walking towards Thomas standing close so they could not hear "I fear Isabella will be seasick" I said quietly and he nodded.

"The sky looks clear so far so everything shall be calm the next couple days so she should be able to get used to it" he said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I miss Mary" I whimpered the longing to see my eldest daughter growing more and more as tears pooled into my eyes.

"I know Ma Cherie, do not cry in front of the children you will scare them even more" he whispered petting my cheek.

I nodded in understanding hugging him gaining control of myself before pulling away "Georgy, you no tell me what to do!" Tom snapped as George ordered him off the bed away from the girls for he was teasing them.

"Get of the bed or I am going to tell mama and papa and you going to be in BIG trouble" George said to his younger brother who huffed slipping from the bed trying then trying to jump up to the window.

I smiled lightly walking over and picking him up as he shrieked in surprise "you scare me mama!" He laughed in delight.

"I am sorry, calm down now sweetheart it is going to be a long trip" I said kissing his head and sitting him down in a chair "and do not go near the window" I added and he smiled.

**King Henry Tudor**

"But….but I want mama" Mary whimpered tears falling down her cheeks.

"I am sorry, My Pearl, but she needs to go to Germany and see something for papa, she will only be gone a couple of months" I said gently picking her up.

"But she take Cordy, Bella, Tom and Georgy with her" she buried her face in my shoulder crying as Elizabeth begged to be held as well. "I want my mama, make her come home" Mary then ordered as if it was that simple.

"Love, the ship has already left, she hated leaving you, both of you but she had too" I said to both my daughters.

"NO!" She screamed hitting my shoulders wiggling free from my arms and running to Lady Bryan, I felt horribly guiltily, but I knew Katherine would not have wanted to stay in England while her husband was away for such a time.

"Grandmama and Grandpapa, leave?" Elizabeth asked quietly and I nodded kissing her forehead.

"Yes, only for a few months they had to do something very important for me, but I feel very bad and do not wish for you and Mary to hate me" I said and she hugged my neck.

"I no hate you papa, I love you, Mary does too she just sad like I was when my mama left" I shook my head guilt filling me again as Elizabeth mentioned her mother.

"Do you remember your mother?" I asked her and she squinted her eyes as if trying hard.

"A little" she said softly, sadly, "I remember she really love me and I love her and she used to play with me" she said her eyes holding a far away look.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I asked and she shook her head sadly, "here, I had this made when she we were first married" I said giving her a locket that held the first portrait of Anne as Queen.

"She really pretty" Elizabeth said in awe holding it close, she got to the ground and ran over to Edward's crib where he sat up looking out. "Look Eddie, it our mama, she not here now but grandmama Katherine said she in heaven and that she always watching us" she whispered and Edward reached forward towards the picture.

"Do not let him grab it he is still little" I said and she pulled it close to her as I walked over picking my son up.

"Why people say he gonna be King someday?" Elizabeth asked and I kissed my sons head.

"Because, My Rose, someday papa is going to go be with mama and when that happens Edward will be left King" I said and her eyes grew wide with fear.

"No! Papa you no ever leave! You always be King!" She said in panic and I smiled laying Edward down and picking her up again.

"All right, My Rose, if it pleases you I promise to live forever" she nodded hugging me tightly and I let out a small laugh at her innocence.

**Katherine Boleyn**

_August, 19th 1519_

It was now August and we have been out on sea for 3 weeks now and I hated every minute of it. Poor Isabella was horribly seasick and for the first few days could not find the energy to get out of bed only to throw up. "Mama, is Bella going to die?" Tom asked as I stood up from the bed where she slept, it was raining out badly and the ship creaked scaring Cordelia to the point of tears.

"Thomas Boleyn!" It seemed a habit now for me to snap his name "you will not ever say that about your sister" I said sternly and he nodded looking down. "No, she is just sea sick Tom, there is nothing to worry about" I said leaning down kissing his forehead.

"Katherine, sweet how is everything?" Thomas asked walking in removing his wet cloak looking around the large room.

"Stressful" I said truthfully brushing a piece of hair from my face going over and picking Anthony up as he started to cry.

"Lady Ashley, take the twins into your chambers for an hour or so I am sure they are full" She nodded taking Anthony from her as Lady Catherine helped her. There rooms were connected to ours and smaller but big enough for a place for the children to play when I needed a break.

"Papa" Isabella called out and he quickly went to her side sitting down next to her.

"How are you, sweetheart?" He asked kissing her head.

"My tummy feels a little better" she said with a yawn.

"That is good, rest now maybe tomorrow you shall feel better and if it is good out you can walk on deck" she nodded closing her eyes again rolling into a ball. "And are you any better?" He laughed as Cordelia jumped into his arms as lightening cracked across the sky, I jumped with a scream and she did as well.

"I no like this" she nodded and I picked Tom up sitting down on the bed as George crawled up nervously as the ship swayed dramatically.

"It is all right, are you scared of the thunder and lightening?" He said softly as she buried her face in his chest.

"Yes" she whimpered in tears.

"Well do you know that mama is scared of it as well, when we were first married she almost started crying" I smirked kissing Tom's head and she looked over to me.

"You scared mama?" She asked as if not believing him.

"Yes, I am very frightened of thunder and lightening every since I was a little girl and my elder sisters would scare me about it" I admitted and she smiled lightly. As if to prove my point thunder jolted the boat and I whimpered in fear leaning my forehead against my sons head as my hair fell on either side of his face.

"Come here Katherine" Thomas sighed and I moved close to him leaning into him.

"Mama, it is all right you should not be scared" George said bravely and I nodded hiding my face in Thomas's shoulder.

"Lord Wiltshire, the Captain wishes to speak with ya" a sailor said and he placed Cordelia in my lap with a sigh grabbing his cloak.

"Can I go with you papa?" George asked hopefully.

"No, it is very bad out, stay here and help your mother I shall be back soon" he nodded sitting back down in displeasure.

The storm raged on swaying the ship to the point where even I started to get sick, I had the children stay in bed so they would not be falling about and I quickly stood up laying a hand over my stomach. "Lady Wiltshire, are you all right?" Lady Catherine asked and I shook my head falling to my knees holding the bed post and she quickly brought me a basket as I threw up.

"Oh mama!" Cordelia sobbed in fear as I relieved my stomach, Lady Catherine holding my hair back from my face.

"Lady Catherine, you are dismissed" Thomas said grabbing my hair from her and petting my back "do not worry Cordelia, mama is fine" he said picking me up around my waist and Lady Catherine took the bucket away. "Sweetheart, are you all right?" He whispered to me and I nodded taking a cloth from him cleaning my face as Lady Catherine got me some wine.

"I am fine, tis just-" I was cut off my another bout of illness and he brought me to the window throwing it open.

"Sleep, you are seasick" he said picking me up into his arms cradling me to him as he walked me back to bed. "I think it is time we all sleep, the storm should be over by morning" Lady Catherine helped me and Cordelia from our dresses and we quickly went to sleep followed by the boys.

_August, 15__th__, 1519_

When morning came I thanked God that I felt better, and so did Isabella enough so to get out of bed and get dressed. "Is it still raining?" George asked jumping to look out the window.

"No, Lord Rochford" Lady Catherine said and he smiled brightly.

"Papa! Papa! Can we walk on the deck today?" He asked in excitement.

"Mama has yet to walk, along with Cordelia and Isabella, we can but it is there choice" he said and he looked to me.

"Mama, will you please come with us?" He begged taking my hand.

"Yeah mama please?" Tom quickly added and I nodded at last feeling a bit nervous.

"After breakfast we shall go" Thomas said and Lady Catherine with a few other maids set the table.

"Papa, how much longer till we get to Germany?" Isabella asked at the table picking at her plate.

"The Captain said maybe five or six more weeks, do not worry" he said and she sighed taking another bite.

"Is it safe, the deck I mean?" I asked sitting across from Thomas.

"Yes, just make sure to keep the girls close to you….and stay close to me" I nodded in understanding, sailors were not noted for their kindness.

"I understand" I said cleaning Cordelia's face gently, she held tightly to my skirts as we walked out Isabella holding my hand tightly.

"Do not be scared, papa will not let you fall in" I assured them both, but feeling scared myself as we walked out into the open air the sun above beaming down brightly and a cool breeze over the water.

"The sun is bright papa!" Cordelia called to Thomas who was a few steps ahead of us he stopped and picked her up throwing her into the air and she shrieked grabbing onto him "that not funny!"

"Oh I am sorry then" he said kissing her forehead and she hugged her doll close.

"I forgive you" she said kissing him holding him tightly.

"Isabella, come on there is nothing to fear" Thomas said and she ran forward grabbing his hand and I hurried up to them.

"George, Tom, please be careful" I asked as they walked in front of me and there father.

"We are mama" George called back holding his brothers hand.

"Please, stay calm" Thomas said kissing my temple setting Cordelia on her feet holding her hand as she walked with closely to him.

"I am, it is not my fault that I worry, I am their mother I am supposed too" he laughed looking down at the girls.

"It true papa" Isabella said with a nod, George walked up to Cordelia and in a flash grabbed her doll running away.

"NO! DOLLY!" She screamed trying to run after him but only fell scraping her palms and knees against the wooden floor.

"George" Thomas snapped and I picked her up quickly but she pulled away running after him tears running down her face.

"Baby, baby, baby!" George laughed pretending to begin to throw it over the edge.

"George Boleyn!" Thomas yelled walking forward and sizing George's arms as he started to throw it. "You will not tease your sister in such a way!" he hissed grabbing the doll quickly and picking Cordelia up gave it back to her. "Take George and Cordelia back, I shall send the doctor to look at her hands and knees" I nodded taking my youngest daughter into my arms as she sobbed.

"Come George" I said laying a hand on his shoulder leading him back to the room where Lady Ashley played with William and Anthony. "Get some books for George to read from and my husband is sending a doctor" she nodded going through a case grabbing out a book. "Translate this from English to Spanish" I said as he was handed a small book.

"But this is too long" he whined.

"You should have thought of that before teasing Cordelia in such a way, you have gotten your sister hurt, now start at once" he scowled stomping over to the desk.

"Lady Wiltshire, Doctor Smithson is here" Lady Catherine said and I nodded setting Cordelia on the edge of the bed.

"Lady Wiltshire" he greeted walking over to Cordelia who was still crying "may I see your hands Lady Cordelia?" he asked and she nodded letting him see. They were bloodied and the doctor cleaned them gently.

"You are a brave little girl, I would have been crying by now" he said as she whimpered but no more tears fell from her eyes.

"It really hurts" she said softly and I saw George peak over looking at her with sympathy.

"I know sweetheart" I said sitting down next to her kissing her head.

"There all clean, now may I see your knees" I pulled her dress up just above her knees watching him carefully as he cleaned her bloodied knees, then inspected her both again.

"Will she be well?" I asked his gaining his attention.

"I believe so, clean them when she wakes up and before she falls asleep so no infection sets in, during the day wrap it and at night air it, if anything send for me" I nodded paying him with a few coins. I gently wrapped her hands and knees in clean clothes and she sat on the bed playing with Dolly.

"George, how are you doing?" I asked leaning over his shoulder to see two paragraphs translated messily.

"I never meant to hurt her" he whispered softly and I kissed his head.

"She is little George, you must be careful, and stop stealing her doll you know she loves it very much" she smiled at my ending and I knew it would not be the last time I must scold him for stealing Dolly.

"Can I say sorry?" He asked looking back as she played quietly.

"Yes, you may" he got up going to the bed and Cordelia hugged the doll close whimpering.

"Cordy, I am sorry that I took your doll and you fell and hurt yourself, but I am your big brother I am supposed to pick on you" her eyes glittered nervously and she nodded.

"That not a good sorry" she said pressing her lips together "but I not mad at you no more" he smiled hugging her.

"Go back to translating George, tis something you can show your father when he gets back" he nodded running back to the desk knowing Thomas was going to be very mad with him.

"Sweetheart, come here" I said to Cordelia sitting down in a chair looking down at William and Anthony as they slept. She ran up crawling into my lap and she looked down at her little brothers "do you want to learn a stitch today?" I asked her picking up a piece of linen from as small basket near the bed, I used them to make shirts for Thomas and now George and Tom.

"I can learn?" She asked and I nodded taking Dolly "can she sleep next to Will and Tony?" I nodded placing the doll next to William, but made sure it did not touch him so he would not wake.

"Now pay close attention" I said resting my hands in her lap leaning over her shoulder slowly lacing the needle through the linen. "Can you try now?" I asked her and she nodded taking the needle into her tiny hands, I held her hands carefully "now you have to watch really close to make sure you are getting it right" I said and she, with my help, made tiny stitches connecting the cloth making one of Thomas's shirts.

We spent the next 20 minutes stitching the shirt together till it was finished, twas not the best shirt ever made but it was very good being made from a 1 years old. "Katherine, how is she?" Thomas asked opening the door as I folded the shirt into her lap.

"She is fine" I said then leaned close to her "go show papa the shirt you made him" I whispered and she slipped from my lap running over to him showing it to him.

"Papa, I made you it!" She said and he picked her up looking at the shirt.

"Thank you, I think it is the best shirt I shall own and I will wear it often" he said kissing her cheek and she giggled turning back to me.

"Mama, I want Dolly" I smiled softly picking her doll up handing it to her and Thomas placed her in my arms looking to George.

"George, have you said sorry?" He asked walking over to his eldest son who turned in his chair to look at him.

"Yes, papa I did" he said quietly, I knew he was scared to be scolded by his father.

"Stop teasing her, look what you have done" he looked over to Cordelia's wrapped hands then looked down.

"I did not want her to get hurt" he mumbled.

"Well many people to not mean a lot of things but they happen, do try avoiding the situation all together" Thomas told him severely as Isabella and Tom grabbed around my legs.

"Mama! Papa picked me up to look over at the water and the funny things were jumping up into the air!" Isabella said in excitement and I placed Cordelia down kissing Isabella's head.

"Oh, did you have fun?" I asked they both nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, but I want to go home" once she said that a thought hit me, today was August 19th, Jane Seymour was being executed today.

**Jane Seymour**

I looked out the window, it was cloudy today but seemed peaceful enough I stood strong in a pale grayish blue gown my hair tied up in a tight modest bun a heavy red fur cloak tied around my shoulders. The doors opened and I took a deep breath "Madam, the hour approaches, you must make ready" Master Kingston said and I slowly turned to face him.

"Acquit yourself of your charge for I have been long prepared" I said staring him straight in the eyes.

"The King asks that you take this purse, it has 20 pounds in it, to pay the headsman for his services and distribute alms to the poor" it seemed he wanted to add insult to injury, but I graciously stepped forward taking it.

"Thank you" I whispered looking for the purse to him.

"Will you and your ladies follow me" I took a deep breath as he made a slight bow and I looked back at my sister and Lady Maud Parr. I watched him taking slow breathes looking back to them and nodding my head to my confessor and he walked before me, Elizabeth brought forth my bible and I gripped it. I took one last deep breath and took my first few steps hesitantly before walking as strongly as I could walking forward.

The halls were dimly light and I heard my sisters soft tears as we passed the head of my brother, Edward the was placed on a stake, a traitors stake. I heard the roar of the crowd as I stepped out and fear caught me in its grips for a few moments before I pushed myself forward. Some made the sign of the cross as I passed grabbing onto me, others sneered the roar of the crowd drowning out their hurtful words.

I kept my eyes forward not looking to the executioner yet who's face was covered in a brown leather mask when I finally laid my eyes upon him. I stepped up the steps with help and looked out over the crowd finding familiar faces amongst it. "Mister Kingston, I pray you not to give the signal for my death until I have spoken what I have to speak" I said and he nodded his head.

"Madam" was all he said with a bow of the head and I took a breath walking back to look over the crowd.

"Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best" I said watching them carefully. My sister came forward with Lady Parr and they took my cloak off and I removed my necklace and earrings "And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me" I said after kissing my sisters hand.

"God have mercy on your soul!" Some cried out and I knelt with my head raised high.

"To Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesus receive my soul" I repeated over and over whispering it to myself.

"Boy! Fetch me my sword!" I heard and I looked over then up to the sky taking my last breath…..

**And that, my good friends, is the end of Jane Seymour...I do not own anything from this chapter and remember to review**


	76. Chapter 76

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**King Henry VIII-28**

**Anne of Cleves-21 **

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-2**

**Prince Edward of Wales- 7 months**

**Sir Thomas More-41**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**Isabella Boleyn-2**

**Tom Boleyn-2**

**William Boleyn- 3 months**

**Anthony Boleyn- 3 months**

**Catherine Howard-15**

**Thomas Butler- 4**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 9 months**

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_September 7th 1519_

Today was Isabella and Tom's second birthday and I did not want to celebrate it on the ship. "Mama, I no want to be here anymore" George whined and I nodded.

"I know, but you must try to be patient we shall be there very soon, within the week I hear" he nodded and I sent him along. "Thomas, I want to get off this ship, I hate this, I hate being away from Mary! I hate this ship! And I hate that you took me from England!" I said in anger. He sat in a chair by the window rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Katherine, you know I have no control over this ship" he said in annoyance, it has been very tense the last couple of weeks, we were all tired of being cooped up on the ship.

"Today is Isabella and Tom's birthday! Today is Elizabeth's birthday as well, we should be in England celebrating it with them" the children were with their maids spending the day on the deck. Anthony and William were with Lady Herald in her room so it was only me and Thomas in our room.

"Do you not think I know that? Do you think I want to be here?" He demanded getting up from his chair and I shifted nervously.

"You did not have to accept!" I snapped gaining my courage back knowing he would not hurt me.

"I did! Katherine when the King asked me to go to Germany he was ordering me too! The reason you came was because he needed time to keep his mind off you, but if wished to stay in England and be his mistress then I do not care!" He snarled and I stood in shock.

"No, do not go" I said grabbing his hand "I am sorry I yelled, tis just this ship is driving me insane and I miss Mary and Elizabeth so much and even Edward" he sighed turning and pulling me close to him.

"I miss them too" he said kissing my head fondly, he then tipped my face up pressing me against the wall kissing me deeply.

"PAPA!" Isabella screeched and he broke away picking her up.

"What is it?" He asked as the other flew into the room an excited look on their face.

"There land papa! We no have to be on boat anymore!" She panted and he placed on the bed.

"Stay here, me a mama will find out what is going on" he said taking my hand and leading me from the room to the fresh air on deck.

"Lord Wiltshire, I believe your children informed you" Captain Thomas Wyndham said standing at the font of the ship.

"Yes, is there any truth" I looked out seeing a long green strip coming closer and felt the excitement bubbling in me, I knew it would be so nice to spend Isabella and Tom's birthday on land, even if it was German soil.

"We shall dock within the hour" Thomas nodded and went back down to our rooms and ordered the maids to begin to pack.

"Where are we going to next?" I asked nervously, it was early in the morning and I knew we would not rest but immediately begin the next part of our journey.

"We are going to Schwanenberg Castle where we shall meet the Duke of Cleves" I nodded and picked Anthony up as he began to wail at all the commotion I nodded happy to be off the Godforsaken ship.

"Mama, no more ship?" Cordelia asked tugging on my skirts.

"Sí, mi angelito hermosa" I said and she giggled hugging her doll.

_Yes, my lovely little angel_

"It still my birthday!" Tom asked and Isabella scowled.

"It my birthday too Tom, and I was first!" She snapped and Thomas laughed picking them both up.

"It is both your birthday, and what is a better way to celebrate then on land?" He asked and Isabella looked down.

"At home, with Mary, Beth and Eddie" the room was very quiet after that.

"Bella, I know you miss home I do too, but try to be happy, this is probably the only time you shall ever leave England" he said kissing her head and she nodded.

"Children, help you maids" I said placing Anthony back down and they did as I said quietly.

"Do you miss your other papa Cordy?" Isabella asked her as they walked away.

"Other papa?" She said in confusion "he my papa" she said with a smile looking back at Thomas.

My heart completely dropped as they picked up their things and Thomas brought me into a different room "she has forgotten Henry" I whispered as if trying not to believe it.

"We have not talked of him to her, I am sure once you begin speaking of him she will remember" he said quietly and I nodded.

"I do not want to return and have her memory of him nothing" I said softly and he pulled my hands up kissing them lightly.

"You have a locket of him, do you not? It must be in your jewelry box, I know Henry made one for Cordelia" I nodded pushing my hair behind my ear. "My love, talk to her and show her the portrait" I nodded sniffling and walking out.

"Lady Catherine, bring me my jewelry box" I ordered and she quickly got it. I opened it slowly digging through and picking out a small golden locket on a small silver chain "Cordelia, come to mama" I said and she smiled running into my lap.

"Yes mama?" she asked and I pulled her close handing the box back to Lady Catherine.

"Do you know who this is?" I asked opening is and she gazed down.

"I….I member him" she said looking up at me and I caressed her golden curls.

"What do you remember mi amor?" she looked out the window her eyes holding a far away look in them.

"He pick me up and…and say he love me" I smiled, twas a nice memory.

"This is your father sweetheart, he is King Henry the Eighth" I whispered and she pulled it to her chest.

"He play with me and Mary" she whispered in awe and I took the necklace from her placing it around her neck.

"He loves you very much" I said and she looked towards Thomas. "He is your father as well, you love him do you now?" She nodded feverishly. "Good, if ever you feel you are forgetting your other papa just look at his picture" I said and she nodded slipping from my lap.

"Papa?" She asked walking up to Thomas and he picked her up.

"Yes, Cordelia?" He asked and she held the locket close, but she also wore the rose pendent Thomas had gotten her when he had left for the North.

"You love me right?" She asked and he kissed her head.

"I do" she nodded looking from the locket to him.

"Why I have two papa's and Bella and Tom have only one?" She asked and I bit my lip standing up.

"Because, sometimes life is very complicated" he sighed and she nodded accepting his answer "now, help your maids" she nodded walking over to them.

"Do you think when she is older she will hate me?" I asked him nervously and he shook his head.

"No, how could she hate you? You are a good mother, Katherine do not worry when she is older she will understand, sure there might be times when she is bitter, but she will get through it" he said kissing me softly.

An hour passed and we were all packed and waiting "Lord Wiltshire?" A sailor asked opening the door.

"He is in the other room, what is it?" I asked standing up.

"Lady Wiltshire, we are docked and your carriage ready" I nodded happily walking into the other room.

"Thomas, the carriage is here and we can get off" he nodded picking Cordelia up, George and Tom followed him closely and I held a terrified Isabella in my arms. "Lady Catherine, Lady Ashley be very careful!" I said looking over the plank once again, both women held my infant sons.

"We shall, My Lady" Lady Ashley said and Isabella hid her face in my shoulder till we were completely across. I placed her on her feet and she swayed slightly grabbing my dress.

"Mama! Now the grass moving!" She whined getting accustom to land.

"You shall get used to it" I said taking her hand helping her into the carriage, William and Anthony were placed in their bassinets though both were fussy. I sat across from Thomas holding William and he held Anthony.

"Are you upset?" Thomas asked Anthony kissing his head, "no, I think you must be hungry?" He said looking to me and I moved my dress down pulling a blanket over myself feeding William then traded with Thomas.

"Hush" I said to him pulling my gown up laying the blanket on Cordelia seeing she was cold "how long will this take?" I asked looking out the window.

"Only an hour" he said playing with William.

"Papa, I get new doll?" Cordelia asked remembering his promise from early in our trip.

"Yes, once we get to Schwanenberg Castle" he said reaching over petting her hair affectionately.

"Papa, will you buy me something too?" Isabella asked whining.

"Isabella! You do not ask like that" I said to her and she crossed her arms.

"Your mother is right, sweetheart, but yes I shall and Tom and George as well" she smiled brightly leaning over and kissing her fathers cheek.

"You are spoiling her rotten" I said looking down to Anthony.

"That not nice mama!" She said in a sing song voice and Thomas let out a small laugh.

We ate in the carriage and the ride was almost three hours before we made it to the Castle it was at least two in the afternoon and I took a deep breath in fear. "Come on love" Thomas said helping me down, I fed the boys before we stopped and all the children were brought to our rooms immediately. Thomas and I changed my hair twisted and wrapped on top of my head, I dressed in a dark green gown of course in the French style with bell sleeves. It was embroidered with black lace and emeralds and a matching French Hood was placed in my hair.

"Your look pretty" Tom said sitting on the bed.

"Thank you" I said kissing his forehead as Thomas walked in wearing robes of black and dark green matching my dress.

"They are expecting us, sweetheart" he said holding out his arm, I took it taking one last look at the children before following him.

"Who are we meeting with again?" I asked breathing deeply.

"John the third, Duke of Cleves, he is Anne of Cleves father" we came to a set of large oak doors and I heard the muttering of people inside. "You look beautiful" Thomas said and I smiled kissing his cheek before they were opened and we walked in bowing before a man standing at a set of stairs.

"From England, His Grace the Duke of Wiltshire" a herald called, they did not acknowledge me, the German's had different view on women then England did, we were merely possessions to them that did not need to be educated, just give sons.

"Lord Wilshire" the elder man said in broken English stepping down from the stairs before us in heavy brown robes.

"My Lord Cleves" Thomas said and pushed me a little forward "my wife, Katherine, Duchess of Wiltshire and Princess of Spain" I bowed just a little to him and he nodded his head to me, his eyes lingering for a moment.

"You have come to talk of marriage" he said eyeing Thomas suspiciously.

"Yes, My Lord the King of England has heard great things of your daughter, Lady Anne of Cleves and wishes to negotiate marriage" the Duke of Cleves turned to me once again.

"You were married to the King, were you not, Princess?" He asked and I took a small breath.

"Yes, I was, Lord Cleves" I said keeping my voice strong.

"And how did he treat you?" I swallowed hard, to be honest when married to Henry he had never treated me bad.

"He was a very good husband, My Lord, always kind and respectful" Thomas's hand held mine a little tighter, I knew in jealousy.

"But he divorced you? Then you birthed him a bastard almost a year after? I hear you have brought her with you, the Lady Cordelia Tudor I hear her name is, send for her I wish to see a product of the King of England" I nodded to Lady Catherine who swept away from the room.

"Yes, he loved another and believed it was best, twas not good always arguing he told me" the Duke of Cleves nodded.

"But you were his Mistress at times?" He said in accusation.

"Twas a very complicated time, but that is over now and put behind us, he wishes for another Queen and mother to his children" the doors opened again and I held my breath as Cordelia was brought forward. She was wearing a pink gown with white lace her copper curls tied back half up and glistening beautifully in the light as she held Dolly close to her and upon seeing my running up and hiding in my skirts.

"Let me see her" the Duke demanded and I pursed my lips leaning down slightly.

"Cordelia, it is all right bow to Lord Cleves" she took a few steps forward curtsying swiftly.

"Lord Cleves" her tiny sweet voice whispered not looking up and he walked down pulling her face up staring down at her.

"A beautiful child indeed, I hear your own daughter Princess Mary is a great beauty and Princess Elizabeth seems to follow in her steps" he said letting her go and she quickly backed up to me and Thomas. "A letter has been sent to England about negotiations and a reply is expected soon" he said and Cordelia whimpered and begged to be held.

"Hush" I whispered to her and she held my green skirts in a vice grip.

"Till then you are welcomed at Court, I believe your King as sent a painter, Hans Holbein to paint her" he said turning his back.

"Shall we get to meet the Princess of Cleves?" Thomas asked and he stopped turning back.

"Your wife is invited to have supper with her" he said walking away and I picked

Cordelia up looking around at the whispering Germans.

"Go back to our rooms, do not stop for anything" I nodded and I walked quickly down the halls, but a body collided with mine and I held my daughter tighter.

"I am sorry" I whispered and a large hand grabbed my arm as I tried to walk away.

"Tis all right, Lady….?" He said speaking perfect English.

"I am Katherine Boleyn, Duchess of Wiltshire" I said as Cordelia whimpered.

"The envoy from England? Tis a pleasure to meet you" I wanted nothing more then to go back to my rooms but he seemed to want to have a conversation. "I am Count Rupert of Palatinate" I nodded bowing my head to him.

"Lord Palatinate, I must be on my way, my husband has ordered me back to our apartments" I said and he laughed.

"From what I have heard of you, Lady Wiltshire, you are not one to be ordered around" he said and I held Cordelia, if possible, even closer.

"I am sorry, Count Palatinate I must be on my way" I said trying to make my way back, but his hand grabbed my shoulder and Cordelia let out a shriek of fear.

"You ran into me Lady Wiltshire" he said sharply.

"And I am very sorry for that, Lord Palatinate, but you must release me" I said looking down at his hand that held my shoulder. I looked both ways down the hallway fear curling up inside me as I saw no one on either side of me.

"Mama" Cordelia sobbed wrapping her arms around my neck crying.

"You are a Spaniard, they are always such rude unfeeling people" he snapped pushing me back against the wall and I shoved at him with my free hand holding Cordelia with my other.

"Do not dare touch me!" I snapped to him my Spanish accent coming through thickly as anger filled me.

"You dare push me?" He snarled and Cordelia sobbed harder as I looked around wildly, I quickly placed her down on the floor hiding her behind me.

He took a few large steps till he had me up against the wall, Cordelia held my legs in fright and in that moment I wanted nothing more then to be back home in England. "Lord Palatinate!" A soft voice snapped and he quickly backed away, an older women stood glaring at him "you are dismissed" she snapped and he quickly left I picked Cordelia up comforting her softly.

"Thank you" I murmured to the woman who walked closer.

"I am Maria of Jülich-Berg" she said and I quickly bowed "Lady Wilshire, I hope you accept our sincere apologies for Lord Palatinate's behavior" I looked up from Cordelia to her.

"Lord Palatinate's behavior has nothing to do with the Court of Cleves there is no need to apologize" I said petting my daughters face as she held her doll as tight as possible.

"I fear your husband shall not see things the way you do, Lord Palatinate's intentions were not innocent" a shiver went down my spine knowing she was right, Thomas was going to be absolutely livid when he hears what happened. "Let me walk you back you your chambers, I hear you have brought your other children with you, I would like to meet them" I nodded and walked slowly with her back to my rooms.

I will admit I was shaken by what happened, but I was mostly worried for Cordelia "mama! You should see out the window!" Isabella said, her eyes went wide as she saw the Duchess of Cleves and looked at me confused.

"Lady Cleves, this is my daughter Lady Isabella Boleyn, today is her birthday along with her twin brother, Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Pembroke" all of the children came to see what was happening. "This is my stepson, George Boleyn, Duke of Rochford and you have met my daughter Lady Cordelia Tudor" she nodded looking over the children with a critical eye.

"Duke of Rochford? Will he not inherit his fathers title?" She asked looking at George.

"Yes, if God blesses him with a second son he shall receive the title" she nodded and William and Anthony let out a sharp cries.

"And who are they?" She asked walking over to the cradle.

"These are my sons William and Anthony Boleyn, they are three months" I said and she looked down at them.

"Two sets of twins? I do not know whether to feel bad for you or congratulate you" she said pulling away from the cradle and I smiled softly petting my sons faces quieting them for a moment. "You are to dine with me and my daughters tonight, you may bring yours if you wish, after all Lady Cordelia is…is the King's daughter and if the marriage goes through she will be her stepmother" I nodded glad she did not call her a bastard.

"Very well, thank you Lady Cleves" she left with her maids and I looked down at my children letting out a deep breath.

"Mama, who was she?" George asked curiously.

"Maria of Jülich-Berg, she is Princess Anne of Cleves's mother" I said and he soon grew curious looking around the room. "Lady Catherine, get my black gown with the gold embroidery ready and have Isabella and Cordelia dressed in their best" she nodded quickly.

"Katherine?" Thomas asked walking into the rooms swiftly as I sat in a chair holding William as he cried.

"I am in here" I said and he walked into the bedchamber.

"We are not even in the Cleves Court for an hour and already you are in trouble?" He asked walking over and taking William from me.

"Twas not my fault, husband, Lord Palatinate was very rude" I said standing up looking through the door to see the children playing hide-and-seek.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked rocking William till he quieted kissing his head.

"No, but he scared Cordelia very much" he looked back to Cordelia who shrieked when George found her hiding behind the curtains. "Do not worry of it Thomas it will do not good" he nodded settling William down and picking a parcel up.

"I have gotten Isabella a new dress and a silver diadem" he said showing me them both, the dress was a light pink, her favorite color, and the diadem has small diamonds encrusted into it.

"She will love it" I assured him looking both over carefully.

"For Tom I got this" he showed me a small dagger with a gold hilt and a large black diamond on it.

"You got a two year old a dagger!" I hissed and he only laughed.

"Calm down sweetheart, he shall love it, I got one for George as well and got Tom jewels for his birthday" I nodded with pursed lips. "Look at what I found for Cordelia" he opened the parcel and showed me a porcelain doll with olive skin, rosy cheeks and rosebud lips. She had dark black hair that was loose and was dressed in a ivory gown.

"Oh Thomas! She will love it!" I said touching the dolls face lightly.

"It reminded me of you" he said leaning down and kissing me "Children, come here, your mother and I have something to give you!" He called and they all ran in. George, Isabella and Tom were very happy with their gifts and we saved Cordelia's for last "sweetheart come here" Thomas said and she walked forward looking at her siblings play with their gifts, "What did you ask papa for?" He asked her sitting her in his lap.

"New doll" she said quietly possibly fearing disappointment.

"Well I shall have you know after you left with mama I looked very hard for one, along with your siblings gifts" she was starting to get anxious I could see, I smiled softly as she bit her lip.

"Did you find it?" She asked him with wide ocean blue eyes.

"I shall have you know I did" he grabbed it from behind him and here eyes went wide looking at the doll in shock.

"She mine?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, she is, what shall you name her?" I asked softly and she looked from the doll to me.

"She look like you" Thomas laughed and I pushed him just a little "mama, what your name?" Cordelia then asked curiously.

"My name is Katherine" she nodded.

"I call her Kitty! Cause she look like you!" I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Thank you sweetheart" Isabella got up and walked towards her sister looking at the doll.

"Dolly got a friend?" She asked and Cordelia nodded, then she ran back out to the parlor grabbing Dolly.

"Look Dolly, papa got us a new friend her name is Kitty!" I watched her carefully smiling softly as she began playing happily, Isabella joined as well, she had been so good lately about being kind to her sister.

"George, Tom give your daggers to Lady Hobbs you cannot play with them in the Castle" they nodded reluctantly handing it to the older nurse. "Sweetheart, I need to speak with you now" he said and I stood up going over to a window where the children could not here or see. "Did Lord Palatinate hurt you?" He asked in concern.

"No, Thomas I already told you he did not hurt me, he may have scared me just a bit, but it is Cordelia you should be more worried about" he sighed kissing me.

"Do you know what tonight is?" He asked me and I looked at him in confusion.

"No, I cannot say that I do" he laughed kissing me again.

"Tonight is the first night we shall have the bed to ourselves in over two months" he whispered into my ear and I sucked in air quickly.

"Thomas" I gasped and he kissed my collarbone nipping gently.

"Get ready for your supper with the Lady of Cleves and her daughters" he said pulling away and I whimpered in want as his body was pressed close to mine.

"Your not being fair" I whimpered my hands wrapping around his shoulders leaning against him.

"Later, my love" he laughed, he pushed me away and I took a deep breath biting my lip.

"Cordelia, Isabella it is time to get ready!" I called to them and they quickly came into the room and Lady Ashley took them away to be changed. Before I was dressed I fed my sons kissing their heads and handing them to their maid laying them down for the night. Then I was dressed in a blue gown with trumpet sleeves and silver embroidery my hair was tied half up with my sapphire diadem.

Isabella was now in her pink gown a white atifet in her hair the dress looked absolutely beautiful on her, it was embroidered with white lace and pearls. Cordelia was in a red gown that complimented her hair beautifully it had gold embroidery and in her hair she wore a French hood. As usual Isabella wore her 'B' necklace and Cordelia wore her rose pendent but tucked in her pocket I could see the outline of the locket of her father.

"Lady Wiltshire" Lady Catherine said and I looked to her "you are requested at the chambers of the Duchess of Cleves" I nodded and took my daughters hands.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to bring Dolly?" I asked her and she nodded and I knew she would go nowhere without it. I sighed and walked with my daughters down the halls, Thomas was escorting us there thankfully.

"When you are almost done send Lady Catherine to get my" he said as we came to the doors and I nodded.

"I shall" he kissed me lightly then looked to the girls.

"I believe you two are thee most beautiful little girls in the whole world" he said and the giggled hiding in my skirts "be good for mama" they nodded as he left.

"The Duchess of Wiltshire and Princess of Spain" the herald announced as we walked in.

"Lady Wiltshire, I would like to introduce you to my daughters, Sybille and Amalia" she said introducing me to two young women before me, but I was curious as to where Anne was.

"Sorry I am late" a women said in broken English bowing quickly, she had dirty blonde hair a pale face and chocolate brown eyes. She was not that tall maybe an inch shorter then I was with a small waist and a kind smile, I looked her over carefully, I think Henry would like her very much.

"Anne, this is Lady Katherine Boleyn, Duchess of Wiltshire and Princess of Spain" Lady Cleves said to her daughter and I curtsied to her just a little.

"And who are these?" Lady Anne asked looking to my daughters who stood shyly behind me.

"These are my daughters, Lady Isabella Boleyn and Lady Cordelia Tudor" her eyes flickered to Cordelia resting on her for a few moments.

"Today my birthday" Isabella said boldly stepping out a little while Cordelia hung to me tightly.

"Happy birthday" Lady Anne said and I reached down pushing Cordelia forward just a little so she could be seen. "Lady Cordelia" she said looking to my youngest daughter "I am Lady Anne of Cleves, tis a pleasure to meet you" she said and Cordelia looked up to me.

I nodded assuring her it was all right and she looked back to the woman who could quite possibly be her stepmother. "Hello" she whispered with a quick small curtsy she held her doll close, the room was very quiet.

"Your papa is the King of England? Is he not?" She asked sweetly and Cordelia relaxed slightly.

"Yes, but I have two papa's and I love them both" she said looking up at the woman before her growing even more at ease "I have picture of papa, mama gave it to me" she dug through her picket pulling it out and opening it. "He my papa" she said showing it to Lady Anne and she looked at it in a curious manner.

"How about we take our seats, supper is served" I led Cordelia to her seat she sat next to Lady Anne and myself. Isabella sat on my other side next to Lady Sybille.

"Mama, why Tom and George not here?" She asked after a few minutes of being seated.

"Because this supper is juts for girls, mi amor, never fear you shall see your brother before you go to sleep" I said and she nodded picking up her fork a bit awkwardly and began to eat. I placed a napkin on her lap making sure she would not get dirty and I did the same to Cordelia.

"Lady Wiltshire, tell me the Princesses Mary and Elizabeth also of Prince Edward" Lady Anne said after a while and I smiled softly hurt filling me as I thought of them, I wanted to be home so badly.

"Mary is three years old she is…well she very strong willed even for her age, Elizabeth though is very sensitive she misses her mother very much and went through a lot when the King took Lady Seymour as his wife" I said and they nodded. "But she really is a sweet girl, Prince Edward is very young, but he is like his father already" I said and she nodded smiling.

"If God permits, I cannot wait to meet them!" Cordelia looked up at me a little confused and I stroked her cheek.

"Mama, when do we get to go home?" Isabella asked crossing her arms, I shook my hair as Lady Anne's sisters giggled at her.

"When the King calls us back Isabella, now eat and try to keep quiet" I said and she nodded with pursed lips.

"Sybille, Amalia, go to bed" Lady Cleves said and her two daughters left quietly, they barely spoke at all during the night. Once they were gone her eyes turned back to me and we stood going to the parlor where we sat by the fire both my daughters growing tired.

"Tell us the truth Lady Wiltshire, what is my daughter getting herself into?" Lady Cleves said her voice growing cold and I looked at my daughters sleepy faces.

"He is one to give into pleasure and always gets what he wants" I said as Isabella leaned against me, Cordelia crawled into my lap falling asleep.

"Will he hurt her?" She demanded and Lady Anne grew uncomfortable.

"What she mean?" Isabella asked and I hushed her gently.

"No, what happened with Lady Seymour was unfortunate but she brought it about herself, I do not believe he would do anything to her at most he might just divorce her and give her a nice sum" I said wanting to go back to my rooms.

"Like he did with you?" She asked and I looked up quickly "will he then take her as his mistress and sire bastards upon her?" she said coldly and I gasped pulling Cordelia closer.

"Mother! She is the King's daughter still, you cannot bully the Duchess as she said the King always gets what he wants, tis not her fault!" Lady Anne said defending me I stood up picking Cordelia up with me. Isabella hung on my skirts tightly and sleepily.

"I am to retire now" I said looking to Lady Catherine "send for my husband" she nodded quickly leaving to get Thomas.

"Lady Wiltshire, I am sorry for my mother she does not know what she is speaking about" Lady Anne said standing up and following me.

"Anne I know very well what I am speaking about, she has a bastard and dares bring it to our Court!" Lady Cleves said, I controlled myself I could not argue with her it would jeopardize too much.

"Mama, why she call me that?" Cordelia asked in tears waking up and I felt horrible.

"Lady Wiltshire, please do not let my mother upset you I desire a marriage between myself and England very much and do not what her mouth ruining it all" Lady Anne said as I walked out to the hallway content to wait there for Thomas.

"It is all right Lady Anne, I am used to it by now" I held Cordelia tighter kissing her cheek pulling Isabella to me "I just do not like such talk done in front of my daughters especially Cordelia I already feel horrible enough for everything that happened" Cordelia cried into my neck and I rocked her in my arms.

"If God decides that I am to be Queen of England I want to be the best mother I can to all the King's children" she said touching my arm looking to Cordelia.

"Thank you, Lady Anne" I whispered and Isabella whined tugging my skirts.

"Lady Anne" Thomas said bowing to the German Princess picking Isabella up.

"Lord Wiltshire, goodnight" she said to us leaving and I gently patted Cordelia's back.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked in concern.

"Lady Cleves called her a bastard" I said and he looked at me in shock "Lady Anne has apologized for her and I want nothing more then to just go home now" I said wanting to cry. We brought the children back and I went to our chamber letting Lady Catherine undress me to my chemise before dismissing her for the night.

"Sweetheart, what did you think of the Lady Anne of Cleves?" Thomas asked walking in only in a linen shorts.

"She was very sweet to Cordelia and seemed very nice and interested in the Royal children" I said truthfully, Lady Anne was very kind, her mother on the other hand needed to learn to keep quiet.

"You should write to the King, tomorrow of course" he said walking up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pushing my hair to one side kissing my neck.

"I will" I sighed laying my hands on top of his.

"That is good" he said beginning to suckle on my neck, I started to breath deeply as he quickly turned me around pressing me against the wall kissing me deeply. "Finally after two months" he whispered pulling away, his hand trailed down from my cheek to my chemise gently pushing it down.

"I love you" I whispered as his kisses returned to my neck, I felt him laugh hugging around my waist.

"I love you too, so much" he said picking me up under my thighs, I wrapped my legs around him tightly as he brought me over to the bed dropping me on the edge, he held under my thighs pulling me to the edge of the bed spreading them widely. "Shhh sweetheart" he said softly as I whimpered in want holding the blankets tightly in my fists he leaned over me kissing my neck trailing his kisses down till he was kneeling at the edge of the bed, my legs thrown over each one of his shoulders as he held my hips.

"Thomas I-" I was cut off as his mouth came over me and I gasped loudly my fingers fanning through his hair holding him against me, my hips moved under the assault of his mouth as the familiar build started, I started to pant "Dios mío" I groaned as his stood back up leaving me unfinished. He undid his linen shorts quickly grabbing under my knees pushing my a little further up the bed and thrusting into me, I let out a sharp cry closing my eyes at the sensation of him inside me.

"Quiet Katherine" he panted using my legs as leverage to thrust harder into me, I tried to keep my moans down, but I could not, finally he pushed me up the bed laying over me kissing me. He rolled over so was on top and I did not hesitate or break the rhythm leaning my hands against his chest pushing my hips, he tried to push my over and I scratched his chest holding his arms down. He broke free grabbing my hair and throwing me onto my back taking my wrists and pinning them down on either side of me continuing his thrusts.

"Yes, sí, sí!" I came moaning into his kiss and he was after me with a strangled groan, he collapsed on me panting and I struggled to breath for a few minutes before he pulled away from me, we both crawled up and under the covers and I curled close to him "Thomas" I asked laying my head in the crook of his arm wrapping my legs around his.

"Yes, Ma Cherie?" He said looking down on me.

"I want to go home, to England" tears started to form in my eyes and he leaned down kissing me.

"Do not cry, we shall go home soon I know the King must miss Cordelia very much" I nodded cuddling closer to him.

"I hope he calls us home soon" I said before falling asleep in his arms.

**King Henry Tudor**

_(August)_

I have been Queen-less now over a month, Katherine and Thomas must have landed in Germany by now and I already sent Hans Holbein to paint the Princess of Cleves, I missed Cordelia so much. Mary has been bitter these last months for a three year old she was very smart and mature, but she was still only three years old and missed her mother so dearly, Elizabeth has been an angel though I can tell she has missed Katherine as well.

Edward is now 7 months and very strong, he was even starting to take a few steps!

"Papa, is mama home yet?" Mary asked, her hands on her hips glaring at me.

"No, she has probably just landed in Germany, never fear once everything is settled she will come home" I promised and she scowled for a moment, but after a few moments tears started to form in her eyes.

"I want my mama" she whimpered tears starting to fall down her cheeks, I stood up walking over and picking her up.

"I know My Pearl, but I promise to bring them home as soon as possible" I said kissing her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

"Mama get you new Queen?" She asked sniffling pulling away in tears.

"Yes, she is a German Princess named Anne" I said and she turned her head.

"What if she no like me like last one?" She was speaking of Jane, I was glad she was dead, the things she put my family through then had the audacity to lay with other men.

"If she does not like you or your siblings I shall send her away, I promised" she nodded hugging me again "would you like to write mama a letter?" I asked her going back to my desk.

"Papa, I no write" she whined and I laughed taking a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I shall write it for you" I said and for the next few moments I wrote a letter to Katherine from Mary.

_September 21th 1519_

We have been in Germany for two weeks now when a messenger came in, Thomas was talking with the Duke of Cleves about settlements, they had received a letter from Henry.

"Lady Wiltshire" I servant said bowing and I looked to her holding Cordelia on my lap.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked looking up and she came forward holding a letter out.

"A letter from England, Your Grace" I took it eagerly kissing Cordelia's head moving her a little so I could see over her shoulder.

_**This is a letter from Mary**_

It started out in Henry's handwriting.

_**Mama, **_

_**I miss you very much and want you to come home now, I do not like that you left and Eddie already starting to walk. I starting to learn more French and Lady Bryan has even starting to teach me my letters! Beth wants to learn as well but she is to young. I miss Step-papa, Cordy, Bella, Tom, George, Will and Tony too, now I have no one but Beth to play with love you mama and miss you.**_

_**Mary**_

Her letter was scatterbrained and did not seem to flow, but it still brought tears to my eyes I miss her so much. "Mama, you crying?" Cordelia said reaching up and touching my cheek, she was playing a game with her dolls in my lap when I had got the letters.

"It is from your sister, Mary, she said that she misses all of us very much" Cordelia nodded slipping onto the floor and returning to her game.

"Katherine, Ma Cherie, where are you?" Thomas asked walking into the room.

"I am in here" I called out pushing the tears away standing up and smoothing my black and gold skirts.

"I have good news!" He said walking in a smile on his face, Cordelia looked up and him and he leaned down picking her up and throwing her into the air. "The King's marriage treaty has come in and the Duke of Cleves has accepted" I gasped in disbelief, I jumped into his arms kissing him.

"When do we get to go home?" I asked him "wait, the King has not even gotten her portrait or my letter" I said shaking my head.

"Cromwell has found some people from Germany in England who have seen her and I guess he likes the description, we shall leave in October and be back in England by December." I laughed kissing him and Cordelia giggled in excitement, but did not really know what was going on.

"Oh I cannot wait! But why so soon? Should you not send a letter to the King telling him of the Duke of Cleves acceptance?" He laughed pulling me close to him as Cordelia clapped her hands hugging around his neck the excitement getting to her.

"No, he sent a letter telling me if the accept to come back as soon as possible with his new bride-to-be, we are to make sure she is happy and content during her journey" I nodded looking to Cordelia.

"Do you miss England mi amor?" I asked Cordelia and she nodded pulling her fathers picture out and showing me it. "We are going home" I said kissing her cheek and she giggled happily.

"Mama, what is going on?" George asked as him and Isabella and Tom walked in behind him.

"We are going home in October!" I said and they ran forward and Tom jumped into my arms I lifted him up and Thomas laughed lowly ruffling George's hair.

"How are your studies going, children?" He said in an accusing matter "speak now" he said with a smile as they looked down guilty.

"Well papa…..it been hard" Isabella said with a sweet smile.

"How so, my sweet little girl?" He asked her and her smile fell.

"Papa…it was all Georgy's fault!" She finally she finally yelled "I wanna study papa but Georgy always making funny faces!" I forced back a smile.

"Not true! Papa Bella say we do not have to study cause were in a different place!" George fired back.

"Stop arguing!" Thomas snapped gaining their attention "I do not care who's fault it is, but you must study, go with your nurses and pay attention" he said with a stern voice and both nodded. I placed Tom on the floor kissing his face and he followed his siblings back out the door.

"What shall I do with them?" He asked Cordelia with a sigh.

"Eat dirt!" She said with a large smile and I laughed going over to the crib where my sons slept peacefully.

"I do not think eating dirt is the best way to punish them" he laughed kissing her cheek and she giggled.

"We go home papa?" She asked after a few minutes and he smiled "cause Mary say she misses us" his eyes flickered towards me before looking back at Cordelia.

"We shall be leaving in October and when we get back to England it shall be December, and do you know what?" he asked her whispering the ending.

"What papa!" She whispered in excitement looking from me to him.

"December 16th is mama's birthday!" he said and she looked at me in excitement.

"How old you mama!" She asked, her blue eyes blazing with happiness.

"Younger then papa" was all I said looking over my shoulder to her petting my sons faces.

"Papa, how old are you?" She then asked grabbing the sides of his face her face very serious.

"I am 42 years old" he said and she looked to me.

"Mama, does that mean you near 42?" My eyes widened and I gasped.

"No! Cordelia I am 34 when my birthday comes I shall be 35" she laughed at my reaction wiggling from Thomas's arms and running over to me. "Why should I hold this wicked little girl when she calls me 42?" I asked her in a fake serious tone.

"No be mad mama" she said holding my dress smiling sweetly "you trick me cause I ask you question and you know answer me" I shook my head. I pushed my hair out of the way behind my shoulder as I lifted her into my arms.

"Such a smart girl you are" I said kissing her forehead.

"Mama where you get red mark on your neck?" She asked suddenly touching the mark Thomas had left on me from the night before.

"Oh…..ummm…I….I do not know" I said my brain scattered at how to answer her question.

"No be silly mama, tell me!" I looked to Thomas who looked just as clueless as I was.

"A bug bit mama, but do not worry mi amor" she nodded happy with the answer and I quickly placed her down fixing my hair over my neck. "Go with Lady Ashley now" she nodded taking her nurses hands and leaving back to her rooms. I looked to Thomas slapping his arm as he walked towards me "I told you not to leave marks on my neck" I hissed and he kissed me lightly.

"I cannot say I am sorry for I am not" he said pushing my hair aside and kissing the red spot gently.

"And why did you have to bring my birthday up? You know I do not like that" I snapped pushing him away, he only laughed.

"Will you stop worrying about your age, you are beautiful Katherine, I will always find you beautiful" he said petting my cheek lovingly.

"That is not true, you will find someone younger and beautiful then me and shower your love on them" I said quietly and he cradled my face.

"That will never happen, Ma Cherie I love you and you have given me four beautiful children that I thank God for everyday, from that I got Cordelia and Mary as well" he whispered affectionately. "Do not ever worry about me not loving another for any woman next to you seems like a mere daisy when you are my beautiful Spanish rose." I gasped at his words and he kissed me deeply.

"You do not mean that" I said blushing and he laughed holding around my waist his forehead pressed to mine.

"Every single word" he breathed caressing my cheek and kissing me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing myself to him.

"Oh! My Lady I am sorry!" Lady Catherine gasped and I pulled away to see her very flustered.

"Calm down, Lady Catherine it is all right" I said smoothing my skirts a bit embarrassed.

"The Princess of Cleves wishes to see you, My Lady" she said and I nodded pulling away from Thomas.

"Very well, tell her I shall be out in a minute" she nodded quickly leaving the room and I turned back to Thomas. "I must go" I said with a sigh as he pulled me close to him again.

"I know, I shall see you later I must attend to matters of our return" I leaned up kissing him once more as he left out the door and I went to the parlor to find Lady Anne waiting for me.

"Lady Anne" I said with a slight bow as she stood up a smile on her face.

"Please, everyone calls me Anna" she said brightly walking forward "I have heard the news from my father that I shall be Queen of England" I nodded with a smile and she took my arm. "Let us walk in the gardens it is very sunny out today!" I nodded and allowed her to lead me out into the large gardens.

"I believe you wish to ask me of England?" I said with a small smile and she blushed.

"Yes, there is so much that I do not know" I nodded thinking of my home.

"Tis very beautiful, The King works very hard to make sure his gardens and Palaces are the best in Europe and they are very grand, I must say" she seemed eager to learn more. "The winters are cold and the summers very warm, it can be very erratic at times" it all seemed to fascinate her.

"I have never really left this Castle, it must be wonderful being allowed to do as you please" she said with a far away look in her eyes.

"I cannot do as I please, my husband controls my affairs as much as any husband does" I said lightly feeling the breeze on my face.

"Do you love him?" She asked letting go of my arm.

"Yes, I do very much" it seemed she wanted to ask something else and I waited patiently.

"Do you love the King?" I took a sharp intake of fresh air looking forward.

"In a way, yes I do, because he has given me two beautiful daughters but I am not in love with him, it is hard to understand but if you were in my position you would" I said lightly and she nodded.

"I believe I understand, tis just I am a little fearful for my life in England, I am to be his fourth wife, can I love him?" She asked desperately and I took her hand.

"I cannot tell you if you shall love him, that is all up to you I only pray for the best of you" I said and she nodded licking her lips nervously.

"What if he does not like me? Will he kill me?" My eyes widened and I took a deep breath.

"No, if it goes wrong do not fight him, if he wishes a divorce give in, if you have children that is, if not and he asks for an annulment and you have no children agree. Henry is not a bad man, he is just ruled by emotions, neither I or Anne could control him and Lady Seymour was a foolish woman. I hold great promise in you Anna" I said and she smiled lightly.

"I thank you Lady Wiltshire, you shall be of great condolence to me in England" I nodded smiling lightly.

"I would be happy you serve you, Lady Anna" I went back to my rooms after that and fed the twins, by that time it was supper and Thomas was still not back.

"Mama, where papa?" Isabella asked as we all sat around the table.

"He is working, now eat" I said reaching over and placing the fork in her hands.

"Mama, why does he have to work so much?" George asked with a whine and I shook my head.

"Because he is a very important man in England, now I want no more talking just eat" I said severely and they all looked down to their plates.

"He love us?" Tom asked and I looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, Tom he loves you very much that is why he works so much, so you can have all these nice things" he sighed looking down at his plate. "Do not put your elbows on the table" I said with a raised eyebrows.

"Mama, I no want nice things if that means papa no spend time with us" Isabella said and I bit my lip.

"There are more things you must consider sweetheart, you are young and I shall talk to papa tonight about spending more time with you, now eat or I shall send you to bed now" they all nodded and quickly finished with their meal.

"Night night time!" Cordelia said bright fully and I picked her up on my hip leading the children to their rooms.

"I shall be back in a little while to kiss you goodnight" I told them bringing my daughters to their room, which was all connected to ours. I helped them from their gowns brushing their hair and laying them in bed.

"I wanna go home tomorrow!" Isabella said with a large smile on her face as Cordelia yawned.

"I do as well, but papa said we are leaving early October" I said kissing her head.

"Why?" She whined and I caressed her cheek kissing her again.

"Because sweetheart that is what the King wants, now go to sleep" she nodded and I went over to Cordelia's side.

"Night mama" she whispered sleepily.

"Goodnight mi amor" I said kissing her cheeks repeatedly and she giggled kissing me back, I tucked them both in blowing the candles out going to Tom and George's room. "Boys" I said as they ran around the room pretending to be in war, but once they saw me they quickly stopped.

"Oh hi mama" George said with a smile running to his bed after he spoke and Tom quickly followed though he had a hard time getting in his bed.

"Let me help you" I said lifting him up tucking him in.

"Night mama" he said hugging around my neck and I kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight George, have sweet dreams" he nodded and I blew the candle by his bed out darkening his side of the room.

"Hi mama" George said with a shy smile and I tucked him in raising an eyebrow.

"You know not to get him excited for bed" I said kissing his forehead.

"I know, but he started it, night mama I love you" I could not stay mad at him long and I shook my head kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight George, go to bed" I blew the last candle out going over to the twin boys cradle looking down upon them for a moment before going to my rooms and looking out the window, it had started to rain.

"Lady Wiltshire, do you wish to get ready for bed?" Lady Catherine asked and I nodded walking back over allowing her to take my dress off.

"You are dismissed, goodnight Lady Catherine and remember to study your reading and writing" she smiled going back to her chambers and I sat in front of the mirror brushing my long dark hair. It was soon close to one in the morning and I sat up in bed waiting for Thomas, he worked too much and I finally wrapped a robe around my waist going to his temporary study.

The first thing I noticed was the heavy stench of alcohol, I knew when Thomas drank he drank very much. The second this I noticed was a pretty little blonde tempting him from across his desk her corset opened for him to see.

"Thomas!" I snapped hurt and the blonde jumped holding her corset closed "you whore! Get out!" I all but snarled shoving her from the room giving her no time to get decent, not that I cared.

"Katherine" he slurred standing up, but only managed to stumble.

"Stay the hell away from me! No, do not dare touch me" I hissed as he stumbled forward grabbing onto my shoulders, I shoved him away all the hatred from early in our marriage surging through me.

"S-Sorry" he falling dragging me down with him, I knelt on the ground as he sleep asleep I tugged myself away pulling my chemise from under him.

I quickly went back to my rooms locking the door behind me tears falling down my face I looked to the end of the room seeing the two doors to my children's room. Why did he have to do this? I hated it when he drank it always changed him so dramatically.

"Katherine!" Thomas slurred banging on the door after finding it locked "God dammit woman open this door!" He growled in anger slamming louder against the wooden frame. It took me a few moments to decide what to do, if he kept going on like this he would wake the children and they did not need to see their father like this.

"Stop that" I snapped opening the door quickly and he fell into me, I gasped stumbling back almost about to fall.

"You….You dare lock the door" he snarled trying to sound threatening, but it was not working. It took all my strength to bring him to the bed and lay him down and I breath deeply taking off his shoes and helping him from his jerkin, and doublet off then helped him from his hose. "Hello beautiful" he said pulling me on top of him to straddle his waist.

"Dammit Thomas stop it" I hissed pulling away hitting his chest pulling the blankets from under him and laying them over him. "If it was not for the fact you are completely drunk I swear you would face every inch of my anger" I hissed shoving him away from me "now do not make too much noise the children as asleep" he groaned running his head grabbing me roughly and pulling me under him.

"I want you Katherine" he slurred kissing my sloppily.

"Get off me!" I growled shoving him violently on his back grabbing a pillow and going to the couch in front of the fire. I grabbed a blanket wrapping it around myself looking deeply into the flames. For his part Thomas never did touch her and he was very drunk, it seemed as if she was taking advantage of him, I smiled with no humor at the thought of some woman taking advantage of my husband. Thunder rolled across the sky and Cordelia ran in Dolly and Kitty in her arms with tears in her eyes, I stopped her before she got to the bed lifting her up.

"Mama! The sky yelling again" I hushed her gently bringing her back to her room and laying down with both her and Isabella. Tomorrow would be another day, and if Thomas thought for a second I would forget about the blonde whore he had another thing coming.


	77. Chapter 77

**You know the mood for each chapter depends on how I feel when I first start writing it and to be honest I have had a horrible weekend, which means are lookin pretty dark for his story right now lol**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Isabella Boleyn-2**

**Tom Boleyn-2**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**William Boleyn- 4 months**

**Anthony Boleyn- 4 months**

**King Henry VIII-28**

**Anne of Cleves(Anna)-21 **

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-2**

**Prince Edward of Wales- 7 months**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Catherine Howard-15**

**Thomas Butler- 4**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 9 months**

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_September 22nd 1519_

The early morning has a slight chill to it and I snuggled closer to Cordelia and Mary my arms hugged them both to me. I heard the door open and run along the floor hitting my back I immediately rolled over to see my sons face.

"Tom, what is it?" I asked with a yawn carefully pulling myself away from my two sleeping daughters, it was very early about 4 in the morning and they usually got up at 7.

"Papa, dead" he sobbed and I sighed picking him up walking back into me room to see Thomas splayed out on the bed.

"Thomas" I said standing close to the bed looking down at him "Thomas" I said a little bit louder, but he still did not move. "Thomas!" I snapped throwing a pillow at him and he groaned. "Tom thinks you dead, say something" I said simply holding Tom closer to me.

"Something" he mumbled and I rolled my eyes walking away.

"See, papa is alive, now go back to bed it is very early you should not have been awake to begin with" he nodded as I lay him now tucking him back in with a kiss.

"Get me some water" Thomas groaned in pain as I walked back into our room.

"Do it yourself" I snapped walking back to Isabella and Cordelia's room.

"God dammit woman I said get me some water!" He growled in anger and I raised my chin defiantly.

"Have that blonde whore get you some water" I hissed walking towards the door.

"Katherine, please" he groaned and I looked towards him finally relenting, I grabbed the pitcher pouring him a small glass and sat down next to him helping him sit up and drink.

"Have I died?" He asked suddenly and I placed the glass on a desk.

"No, why would you ask that?" I asked in annoyance, it was a stupid question and I hated to think of him dead.

"Because I am seeing an angel" he said reaching up and touching my cheek and I scoffed pushing his hand away.

"Go back to sleep Thomas" I said standing up but he grabbed me around the waist pulling me under the covers with him holding me close.

"All right" he murmured burying his face hugging me a bit tighter as I tried to get away, finally I gave up relaxing into him. I wrapped my arms around his, which held me like iron bars, and gently traced patterns, soon I fell back asleep and was awoken by someone touching my nose.

"Mama, papa still live?" Tom asked with worried away and I smiled caressing his face.

"Yes, but he is going to be very grumpy, I listened carefully to hear the twins crying, _their probably tired_ I thought trying to get up.

"Do not move" Thomas groaned and I turned over.

"The twins are hungry and Tom is awake, Thomas it is almost eight come on" I said and he rolled on his back holding his head.

"Shut the dam curtains" he snapped angrily and I did so taking Tom's hand walking into his room seeing George already getting dressed.

"Get dressed Tom" I said picking William up and rocking him "hush sweetheart" I said and Lady Catherine followed me with Anthony. I sat down in my chamber casting a glance over to Thomas as I started to feed William till he was full trading with Lady Catherine.

"Katherine, my head hurts very much do you have to have them in here? I do not want to hear their screaming" He snapped in annoyance.

"They are your sons Thomas and I am feeding them, I did not wish to do so in front of George and Tom" I said finishing with Anthony kissing his forehead. "My little boy you are getting so big" I said sitting him up on my hip and he smiled up at me tugging on my hair. "Do you know what today is my sweet boys?" I asked them both taking William into my lap as well. "You are three months you can start to eat crushed fruit! But you will still have to drink milk till you are six months" They giggled not really understanding what I was saying

"Mama! I learn how to read Spanish!" George said running into the room with his brothers and sister following him.

"He cheated mama!" Isabella said and Cordelia came forward to play with her brothers while Tom looked to the bed.

"Dammit Katherine! I said I have a headache, get them out!" Thomas snarled angrily and they looked towards the bed and Isabella whimpered.

"Sweethearts go with your nurse, papa is not feeling well this morning" I whispered giving the twins to Lady Herald and Lady Ashley. "They are your children for Christ's sake you will not speak to them that way!" I hissed angrily listening to Isabella's sobs from the other room. He got up a sour look on his face grabbing his clothes from the floor "You have made your daughter cry and you are just going to walk away? To your mistress no doubt."

"I did not even touch her" he snapped turning back to face me "and if you kept her in her room she would not be crying" I laughed shaking my head.

"If I had not walked in you would have, you were drunk I smelt it the moment I walked into that room! You have no one to blame for you illness this morning but yourself I am not going to pity you in any way" I said taking a step forward feeling confident.

"I WAS DRUNK!" He yelled as if that explained his actions.

"I do not care!" I shot back and his lips twisted into a sneer.

"I remember a time, wife, when you were drunk and let the King have you, I was not mad that you betrayed me, so do not act so God dam high and mighty" I took a step back, all the confidence leaving me.

"You bastard" I whimpered my eyes growing wide.

"No, you look in that room over there and you shall find one" he pointed to the girls room and a tear slipped down my face. I pulled my wedding ring from my finger throwing it at his face, it was a pretty ring with a gold band and a large emerald on top with diamonds encrusted into the band.

"I hate you! Get out! I HATE YOU! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU, GET OUT!" I screamed at him and he gladly slammed the door behind him and I fell to the floor in tears.

"Mama" George whispered closing the door behind him and I heard the children's cries, they had heard our fight, or at least my screams.

"Go….go back…to your room" I sobbed unable to control the hurt within me, he did not listen and sat down next to me.

"Are you gonna leave papa?" He asked quietly, almost fearfully and I could not answer him for the sobs bubbling within me would not let me. I lay on the floor my forehead pressed against the carpets as I cried. George wrapped his arms around me laying his head on my back "it be okay mama" he soothed making me cry harder, he was only seven years old, he should not have to comfort me.

The door slammed open again and Thomas stomped in walking over to the desk and digging through the drawer grabbing his riding gloves "get off the ground" he snarled looking over to me and rose slowly glaring at him with nothing but hate.

"You have not right speaking to me" I hissed and George hid behind me, I sometimes wondered why when Thomas fought it had to be so violent and yet their could be moments so peaceful. I guess it was the way our relationship worked, but that did not mean that I liked it.

"I have every right, I am your husband" his cold grey eyes flashed angrily and George tried pulling me away as I stepped forward.

"You are not husband of mine, I hate you" Thomas advanced the rest of the way standing mere inches from me as George tugged on my robe nervously.

"Fine then, I shall divorce you and send you back to Spain and the children will grow up in England the only story to be told of you is how much of a whore you were with the King" I raised my hand quickly going to slap him. But he caught my wrist and in rage with his free hand slapped me holding me in place. "You will not lay a God dam hand on me" he snarled shaking me violently as I cried and he shoved me into a wall holding me against the wall.

"PAPA STOP!" George yelled hitting his fathers legs trying to separate us.

"Let me go! You will not take them from me! I hate you!" my voice shot back full of anger as my face stung, the wetness from the tears making it so much worse. He shoved against me stomping towards the door and I slide down the wall and George quickly hugged around my neck in fear.

"I have forgiven you for every mistake you have made and yet you still feel the need to act like a ungrateful spoiled bitch" he snarled slamming the door behind him.

I sobbed hugging George to me for a few moments "mama are you okay?" He said in fear touching my red cheek and I nodded gaining control of my tears.

"I am fine, go back to your rooms and tell your brothers and sisters that there is nothing to fear" he nodded reluctantly and left.

"My Lady!" Lady Catherine said rushing in and helping me up from the floor.

"Dress me Lady Catherine" she nodded helping me into a dark blue gown with pearl embroidery that covered the bodice and went down the bottom of the gown. My hair I decided to do nothing with and simply pinned it back out of my face and string pearls on the crown of my head "thank you" I said it her looking at my reflection. He did not hit me hard, but it had scared me, it would not bruise or mark in anyway which I was grateful for.

"MAMA!" Cordelia screeched running in jumping into my arms.

"Oh mi amor what is it?" I asked as she grew hysterical in tears.

"Tom broke Dolly!" She screamed into the bodice of my gown, I stood up quickly going into the room finding the legs to her precious doll smashed to pieces as if stomped on.

Tom sat in the corner of the room his arm crossed in anger staring out the window.

"What is going on!" I said controlling my anger as Cordelia continued to sob.

"Tom killed Dolly" Isabella whispered quietly sitting next to George.

"Thomas! Get over her right now!" I snapped and he ignored me "take the children to the library and have them study, Lady Ashley can entertain Cordelia" I said keeping my eyes locked my son. They all nodded quickly leaving and I looked down at the doll walking over to Tom. "Thomas, why did you break your sisters doll" I asked calmly but he still ignored me "You will not ignore me, your mother!" I snapped grabbing his shoulders standing him up and forcing him to look at me.

"It no matter cause you hate papa and you no want him no more and you want him to leave!" He yelled trying to pull away and I took a deep breath.

"Me and your father fought, that was it" I said picking him up as he tried to get away "papa is not going to leave Tom" I said caressing his cheek but he pulled away.

"Liar!" He said in tears, as much as he loved me he would always be his fathers son he wanted to grow up to be just like him, sometimes I believe that is not a good thing though. But I was determined to raise him differently.

"You will not speak to me that way, you shall go to your rooms and stay there for the day until you learn your lesson" I said calmly and I set him down. He tried to run over to the doll and I grabbed his arms slapping him on his behind lightly "you will not touch that doll again, you have been a very bad boy" I said and Lady Catherine pushed him back to his rooms.

It was already a bad morning and very stressful "Lady Wiltshire, I cannot stop her from crying" Lady Ashley said and I walked forward taking Cordelia from her.

"Do not cry sweetheart, papa shall have her fixed never fear" I said walking back to her rooms "where is Kitty?" I asked her and she pointed to her bed. "Here, play with her" I said sitting in a chair and rocking her gently humming a Castilian lullaby, the afternoon passed and I did not hear from Thomas.

The children came back from the library and ate a small lunch "mama, are you mad at Tom?" Isabella asked softly and I stood up kissing her head.

"No, but what he did was very wrong, do not speak of it now it shall upset your sister" I whispered and she nodded as I walked to Tom's room.

"I no wanna see you!" Tom cried from the couch as I walked in, I sat down on the end of the couch looking to him.

"Tom, I shall admit you father and I argued this morning very much and I know it upset you, but you hurt Cordelia very much by breaking Dolly" I said and he looked over at me.

"You can be mad at me and papa if you wish, but you cannot hurt your sister for it is not fair to her" he crawled over into my lap hugging my neck.

"I no like when you and papa fight" he whimpered and I kissed his head.

"I do not like it either, but we do and we must work through it" I said and he pulled back looking up and me as I ran my fingers through his sandy blonde hair. "I love your father very much and I know it was wrong for me to yell at him, I never wanted any of you to hear" he kissed my cheek, coincidently the once Thomas had struck.

"Lady Wiltshire!" A voice yelled from my bedchamber and I walked into the parlor "send your children to their rooms!" He said panting and I nodded having the maids take them.

"Your husband, the Duke of Wiltshire has fallen from his horse" I gasped in horror as they brought his unconscious body into the bedchamber laying him on the bed. His clothes were muddy and there was a gash on his head and cuts along his face and arms.

"Oh God!" I whimpered in fear running to the bed and climbing onto my side leaning over him pushing my hair back "will he be all right?" I asked in fear looking up.

"We have sent for the doctor" I nodded caressing his face lightly in fear.

I was at the end of the room a hand over my mouth tears falling down my face as I watched the doctor have him cleaned and looked over. "Doctor please, is he all right?" I begged grabbing his arm as he walked towards the door.

"His fall was bad and he is unconscious, it all depends upon God now, My Lady" he left and I dismissed the soldiers going to my husbands side taking his limp hands. My last words ringing through my head as I looked upon his unconscious body.

_I hate you! Get out! I HATE YOU! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU, GET OUT!_

"Please, wake up Thomas, I am sorry I yelled at you to begin it is all so stupid now, please just wake up" I whispered kissing hip lips laying my head on his chest.

He did not wake up, I did not expect him too "Lady Wiltshire, do you want me to inform your children?" Lady Catherine asked her voice tiny with fear.

"No, it is not your responsibility, I shall" I stood up squeezing his hand once more before walked to the boys room, thankfully there was a door connecting the rooms so Isabella and Cordelia could not see their father.

"Mama, what is going on?" George asked curiously upon seeing my tears and I sat down slowly.

"George, you have been such a good boy today, but I need to act like a very big boy now and help mama" I said slowly and he nodded his eyes a little fearful. "Sweethearts, papa has fallen from his horse and has gotten hurt, now he is in a deep sleep and we do not know when he shall wake up" I said quietly explaining it as best as I could.

"I wanna see my papa" Isabella whimpered looking to my door and I shook my head.

"No, not right now, but I promise sometime tomorrow" she shook her head and Cordelia grabbed my legs whimpering and they all started to cry. "Hush, hush, hush" I whispered hugging them all tightly "papa would not like you crying now" I said kissing them all "you must be good and quiet now" I said and they nodded.

_September_ _31st 1519_

Thomas has still not woken up and it has been nine days since he has fallen. I have stayed faithfully by his side and the children were quiet and obedient as ever helping me wherever they can. I have not really slept these nine days and though Lady Catherine begged me to sleep I would not.

"Mama, what happening tomorrow?" George asked, he knew that tomorrow we should be headed back to England, but with Thomas like this I did not know anymore.

"I do not know George, please just go practice your reading" I said in a sleepy voice.

He left to the floor before the fireplace, the Duke of Cleves was kind enough to have someone fix Dolly's legs for Cordelia. My head hurt from the exhaustion and I took a deep breath dabbing a warm cloth on Thomas's head.

"Mama, what this word?" I heard George ask and I pulled away from the bed walking over to him.

"Which one?" I asked looking over his should and he pointed to a Spanish word, ever since he learned a few Spanish words he has been obsessed with learning it all.

"Umm that is gracias, it means thank you" I said and he translated it to a piece of parchment.

"Thank you" he said in gratitude kissing my cheek.

I went back to Thomas's bedside and Isabella and Cordelia ran over helping each other up "papa are you awake now?" Isabella asked as always, but he did not answer "you have to wake up cause we no leave you" she said cuddling in his side.

"Papa wake up soon" Cordelia asked and I smiled.

"I do not know" I said in a strained voice and she kissed Thomas's head crawling over to his other side pushing his chest.

"Papa" she whined and I grabbed her hands gently.

"Do not push sweetheart" I looked over to see Tom playing with his wooden figures and George copying his words. Suddenly I heard a groan and my head snapped back to Thomas and I quickly caressed his face "Thomas, mi amor?" I asked in desperation and his arm twitched gripping mine tighter.

"Papa waking up?" Tom asked jumping up and racing over to the bed with George right behind him.

"Calm down now, ladies take the children away" I said and they put up a fight before leaving, I did not want to hurt their feelings if he was not really waking up. And if he was I did not want them crowding him "mi amor, open your eyes" I said leaning my face closer to his.

"Fuck my head hurts" he groaned and I laughed pressing my lips to his.

"Oh Thomas you scared me so much!" I started to sob burying my face in his chest.

"Katherine…we…we are fighting" he answered and I looked up at his confused grey eyes.

"We were and I am sorry I yelled and enticed your anger" I sobbed touching his face lightly, the gash on his head has started to heal with other little cuts.

"What day is it?" He asked and I helped him sit up just a little.

"Tis the 31st, you have been unconscious for nine days now" I said softly not wanting to hurt his head from loud words.

"I hit you…" his voice was soft and tired "wait, nine days?" I let out a small tearful laugh.

"I forgive you, I am not mad I swear to it" I whispered caressing his face.

"I am sorry I was so mad, I was wrong to hit you and say those things, you know my temper" I nodded and he looked around rubbing his head.

"Where is the jacket I was wearing? Get it for me please" I nodded quickly going over to a chair and getting it for him. He dug through the pocket bringing out my wedding ring I had flung at him.

"Oh" was all I said as he took my head slipping it back on my finger.

"I do not want to divorce you Katherine" he said softly and I looked at my hand for a moment before kissing him again. With that I heard stifled giggles and looked to the door to see the children looking through along with Lady Catherine. "Where are my children?" He asked and they all ran in as a stampede towards the bed.

"Oh papa I no want you to sleep no more!" Cordelia said hugging his neck while Isabella curled into his side.

"Yeah papa, I want you to stay awake forever with us" she said hugging him as well.

"Papa I miss you!" Tom said crawling into his lap and George looked at his father in excitement.

"I did too! I did too!" He said with a large smile.

"Wow, calm down now all of you" Thomas said smiling at them "have you been good for your mother?" He asked them and they nodded eagerly.

"Well not Tom, papa he killed Dolly!" Isabella said with a smart voice.

"DOLLY NOT DEAD!" Cordelia cried hugging her doll closer "Dolly you not dead" she reassured the doll.

"Thomas, it is all right do not worry yourself over it, you must focus on getting better" I said and he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Where is William and Anthony?" he asked looking around and I got up picking the boys up one in each arm walking back in setting them near their father.

"Look, papa is awake" I told them helping them sit up against me and they smiled looking at their father.

"Every time I see you, you both get bigger and bigger" he said petting their face.

"They are eating crushed apples now and today they shall try pears" he smiled looking down at them.

"Tomorrow we are going home to England" he told the children and they squealed in delight while I looked hesitantly.

"Thomas you just woke up, we can wait a month or two for you health, I do not mind" I said sincerely and he shook his head.

"I am perfectly fine sweetheart, we shall leave tomorrow as planned and that is final, now let me out of this bed!" He said and the children quickly moved. Lady Ashley and Lady Catherine took the twins as I stood up going to his side of the bed.

"Thomas please, take things slowly just lay down for an hour or two" I said in worry.

"No, I am fine, please Katherine just relax" he stood up grasping my arm for balance, George helped his siblings down from the bed as Thomas went to get dressed.

"WE LEAVING!" Isabella cried running around the room.

"Isabella Boleyn! I have told you running is not very Ladylike" I said quietly but in a scolding manner.

"I sorry mama, but I happy" I nodded sitting down in a chair pushing some hair from my face finally feeling the sleep I needed.

"You should sleep now mama" George said pushing my leg and I shook my head.

"There is much to do today, I shall sleep tonight do not worry for me George" I said kissing his forehead "you have been such a good boy helping me these last days, but it is all right for you to be a child again, I love you very much" he nodded his head hugging me. "Children, let us go pack your things for tomorrow anything you wish to bring with you in the carriage you must set aside but nothing big" they nodded and I first helped the girls then helping George and Tom.

"Katherine, Ma Cherie, I wish to speak with you alone" Thomas said and I nodded packing a jeweled doublet away before following him.

"Yes, Thomas" I asked as he led me from the rooms and into the gardens winding paths away from prying eyes.

"I do not think you understand how sorry I am" he said gently stopping us in the middle of nowhere, we were surrounded by trees and rose bushes and the sound of people so far away.

"I should not have enticed you like that, it just hurts me so when you drink and…..and take mistresses" I whispered and he sat down on the grass coaxing me to sit next him.

"When was the last time you took one…a mistress I mean" I said nervously looking forward pulling grass up between my fingers.

"You mean after Lady Elizabeth?" He asked and I nodded biting my bottom lip nervously remembering his mistress from Tom and Isabella's birth. "I laid with Lady Elizabeth during your pregnancy with William and Anthony" he said and I swallowed hard.

"Anymore?" I asked feeling tears build up.

"A few days after we arrived, there are things that I do not feel comfortable asking of you" he said honestly and tears slipped down my cheek.

"I would do anything to please you Thomas, I do not care what it is" I said looking up and he brushed the tears away.

"Sweetheart, Ma Cherie, you are a Princess of Spain you should not do things that people expect from mistresses" he said quietly kissing me.

"I do not care if only it is with you, I want you to come to my bed and mine only, you should not need a mistress" he cupped both of my cheeks kissing my laying me back against the grass.

"You do not know what you are getting yourself into my love" he said his forehead pressed against mine petting my cheek.

"I trust you" I whispered up to him, then I bit my lip "what do you do with her that you cannot do with me?" I asked and he grew flustered at once pulling away and sitting up.

"Do you know how sometimes at night when we are going to make love I put my mouth right here?" He said putting his hand beneath my gown and touching me lightly.

"Yes" I gasped in delight.

"Well it is the same thing just reversed" I said leaning over me removing his head and it took me a moment to understand what he was saying.

"You want to…to put yourself in my mouth?" I asked slowly and he laughed kissing me.

"I told you there are something's I could not ask you" he said petting my cheek with his thumb, I felt offended that he would think I would not do it, I was his wife and if that is what he wants…I shall do it.

"I shall do it if you want" I said and he stopped laughing looking down at me seriously.

"You do not have to Katherine, you should not have to feel pressured into doing anything" he said in a serious tone.

"I want too, if it pleases you I shall" I said leaning up and leaning up kissing him "what else does she do to you?" I asked gazing up curiously.

"Well this" he pulled me up to my knees so I was forced on my hands and knees and he pressed against me from behind.

"Thomas!" I cried out quietly in surprise looking over my shoulder at him.

"Do you wish to do that as well?" He asked whispering in my ear challengingly.

"Yes, I do" I said panting slightly and he pushed me gently down onto my back.

"Do you wish for me to bend you over desks and couches?" he whispered into my ear caressing my neck.

"If it pleases you then yes I shall" he laughed kissing my lightly.

"I want to please you as well, Ma Cherie" I giggled feeling nothing but happiness at his closeness of his body.

"Lord Wiltshire?" A voice called out and he quickly sat up pulling me with him.

"Is there any grass stains?" I asked in worry and he looked me over shaking his head.

"No, you look lovely as usual" I smiled looking over the light blue gown as a servant of the Duke of Cleves came forward.

"Lord Wiltshire, I am sorry for bothering you and the…Duchess, but the Duke of Cleves summons you both at once" we were brought to the Duke's study where we found his wife and Lady Anne, or Anna as she preferred.

"Lord Wiltshire, I am happy to hear of your recovery but we must speak of tomorrow" the Duke of Cleves said and Thomas nodded in agreement as we sat down across from them.

"It shall take a month to get to Calais where she will meet another envoy of Englishmen and guards who will escort her to England. When we arrive we shall spend the night at Dover Castle where we shall stay for the night. It shall take a week to get to Hever Castle and a few days to arrive at Windsor where she shall be presented to the English Court and the Kin himself." He said and I listened intently hearing all this for the first time.

"She will be happy, will she not?" Lord Cleves asked apprehensively.

"If your daughter wishes she can appoint my wife the head of her household so she may never be alone and we shall be there for her always" Thomas promised them and Anna smiled.

"Lord Wiltshire, I mean no offense, but I do not think your wife is the best example for my daughter" Lady Cleves said coldly.

I kept a straight face hiding the hurt of her words as Thomas squeezed my hand "mama, the Duchess, in the short time I have known her, has shown herself to be a great friend to me" Anna said standing up from her seat. "Papa, please make her stop" she asked her father who sent a sharp look to his wife "when I become Queen it would be of great help for me for the Duchess to be my head Lady, after all she was Queen herself at one time and has great experience."

"Yes, with the King" her mother mutter and I looked down at my light blue skirts, the Duke of Cleves snapped something in German to his wife and she left with a sour look.

"I am sorry for her" he said then looked to his daughter "Your choices in England are yours alone daughter, and I thank you Lord Wiltshire for watching over my daughter, you may leave now" we both left and went back to our rooms.

"Papa, will you play with me?" Cordelia asked him sweetly as we walked into the parlor.

"Yes, sweetheart" he said and he sat down next to her as she gave him Kitty.

"Kitty and Dolly Princesses papa and they gonna marry Prince's!" she said in excitement.

"Mama, are we really leaving tomorrow?" Tom asked as I took over feeding William and Anthony crushed apples.

"Yes, we are which means you must get a lot of sleep tonight to be ready for the ship tomorrow" he nodded and Isabella looked up in fear.

"I no want ship!" She whimpered.

"It will be all right, a month in we shall stop in Calais for the night then return to the sea" she made a noise sitting down and crossing her arms. "My sweet girl, always defiant" I laughed cleaning Anthony's face.

I looked towards Thomas and Cordelia smiling lightly seeing him playing with her, I loved him so much in these moments. "is that Lady coming with us?" George asked tugging on my bell sleeves.

"Yes, the Lady Anne of Cleves is coming to England with us to be the Queen of England" he looked confused for a moment.

"But Jane was Queen" he said in confusion and Thomas looked up quickly.

"She was bad to the King so he needs a new Queen, do not ask questions George" he nodded learning from the pattern with Henry.

"Lady Catherine" Thomas asked getting up from the floor walking over whispering something to her, her eyes flickered towards me blushing lightly and I instantly became suspicious. Was she one of the whores Thomas has lain with? She was only 15 years old and was very beautiful and as far as I knew till now she was a virgin.

"Very well, My Lord" she said and I watched as she left the room, I watched as Thomas sat back down with Cordelia and I looked back to the door that Lady Catherine went through.

We ate supper and I let the children chatter happily with Thomas, my suspicion over Lady Catherine growing more and more with each passing moment, if she had lain with my husband it would be a great betrayal. "Tis time for bed children, say goodnight to mama" they came up and I kissed their head promising to be in soon.

"Lady Catherine" I said as cold as ice as she helped me from my gown leaving me in a sleeveless chemise as I all but snatched my robe from her tying it around myself. "You are dismissed" she nodded bowing gracefully quickly leaving almost in tears at my cold behavior.

I walked into the boys room to find both beds empty I panicked going running into the girls rooms to find their bed empty. "Katherine, they are having a sleep over in Lady Catherine's rooms" he said and I calmed down quickly.

"Is that what you talked with her about?" I asked feeling guiltily at my treatment towards her.

"Yes, I wanted to be alone with you tonight without the fear of them walking in" he kissed my neck.

"Thomas, I have to say sorry to her I treated her so coldly I thought…I thought that…" he nodded kissing me lightly.

"You thought she was my mistress?" He asked and I nodded looking down taking a deep breath "hurry up" I nodded tightening my robe and quickly walking into her room to see the children giggling in excitement.

"Mama, we sleeping over her bedroom!" Isabella said smiling brightly.

"Be good, Lady Catherine can I speak with you?" She nodded and walked out of the room with me.

"I am sorry I treated you so coldly, when I saw you whispering with my husband I grew suspicious and jealous and I am very sorry for that" she nodded looking down "I shall never doubt you again, goodnight." She stepped forward quickly hugging me and I hesitated before hugging her back.

"I would never so such a thing, My Lady, especially to you" I smiled petting her cheek.

"I know that now, make sure the children do not stay up too late, goodnight" she nodded with a smile disappearing into the room and I walked back down the hallway to our chamber shutting the door with a click behind me. I slipped my robe from my shoulders looking around the room "Thomas?" I called out but got to answer, I found a small pitcher of wine and poured myself a glass when suddenly I was pushed against he desk I dropped the glass placing both palms against the hard wood.

"Hello, Ma Cherie" he whispered into my ear placing a kiss upon my neck and I smiled looking over my shoulder at him, I was nervous but I would not show him "you do not have to do anything you do not feel comfortable with" he added after a few seconds and I turned facing him. He led me towards the bed leaning against the post me before him as he held my hips "just lay down sweetheart" he said and I pulled away kissing him gently on the lips. Slowly I began trailing my kisses down his chest.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I honestly did not think she would do it, Katherine was shy and modest and would never do those things. "Just lay down sweetheart" I told her with a smile, but she pulled away then gently kissed me then most surprisingly she started to allow her kisses to trail down my chest.

"I told you I would" she whispered as he kisses came to the waistband of my linen shorts.

"Katherine" I whispered hoarsely as her slim hands undid the ties to my shorts, I could tell she was nervous though she was hiding it as best she could. She then looked up at me with such innocent eyes for the situation we were in before opening the shorts I heard her breath hitch and let out a small laugh "just lay down on the bed and open your legs Katherine" I told her and she took a deep breath parting her lips and hesitantly allowing me to pass her lips and she struggled to take my full length. I groaned loudly weaving my fingers through her dark hair tugging it gently into a steady rhythm, when I first married her never once did I believe I would fall in love with her. Better yet find her in my bed willingly and on her knees before me her warm mouth suckling me, eager to please, "just like that" I groaned as she suckled a bit harder moving faster.

I felt it building inside me and I closed my eyes holding tightly to the bed post I was leaning on, I panted about to release and she pulled away just in time as I released myself onto her lap and she let out a small shriek of surprise. "Did...Did I please you?" she asked and I moved to sit on the bed with a laugh.

"Yes, Katherine you did" I panted and she kept to her spot on the floor "go clean up my love" she stood and went to her dressing chamber, I heard the sound of water as she washed her mouth out thoroughly with a few small whimpers and I looked towards the door. "Are you all right?" I asked laying back rubbing my head, I did not want her to feel like she had to do this.

"Yes, I am fine" she whispered walking back out shyly with no chemise and I smirked beckoning her towards the bed, once she was close enough I grabbed around her waist pulling her on the bed underneath me.

Her breath smelled like fresh peppermint and I smiled kissing her lightly "you have pleased me greatly, my love, I only feel it necessary to repay the favor" I kissed her neck and she gasped weaving her fingers through my hair.

"Are you...are you going to do those..other things?" She breathed shallowly her thighs rubbing against my waist.

"Let me please you" I told her quietly removing my linen shorts the rest of the way "you should not be shy my love, you are absolutely beautiful" her face and chest turned a flushed pink and she looked away with a light smile.

"I am not, I have been pregnant many times I could not possibly" she whispered, I hated how she always put herself down she had to know just how beautiful she was.

"I do not care, you are beautiful, I love everything about you" she shook her head and I watched her for a moment to see a tear slip down her cheek "what is it?" I asked gently pushing it away with my thumb.

"You should not love me, you even said I was ungrateful and spoiled..and you called me a whore with the King" more tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes and I sighed wishing I had never said those things.

**Katherine Boleyn**

He sighed closing his eyes momentarily "love, I did not mean any of that I was angry and still half drunk I am so sorry" he said kissing me again and I wound my legs around his waist pressing my body upwards.

"I wish you would not get drunk, we always fight when you do and it always gets out of hand...George was there, he saw everything" I whimpered as he kissed my neck suckling gently on the pulse point of my neck before stopping once I mentioned George's name.

"I will talk to him and I promise to drink less, no more talk now" he pushed his body into mine and I cried out without warning digging my nail into his back in pleasure.

"**Thomas!" I cried letting my head fall back against the pillows as he started his deep thrusts, my nails scratched his back and he growled grabbing my wrists and pinning them down. I whimpered shoving my body upwards **pushing him over as I pulled my wrists back continuing the pace scratching his chest when he tried grabbing me, he pulled me off him dropping me onto my knees and I let out a cry of aggravation as he pulled out.

"Quiet" he said sitting me up on my hands and knees and I looked over my shoulder as he pulled my knees a little farther apart pushing back in, I balled my fists holding tightly to the sheets as his hands rubbed my back. His thrusts pushed me up the bed a little and I let out a moan as he pulled my hair pulling my head back and turning my head he kissed me passionately his chest pressing to my back.

"Thomas please" I moaned as he held my hips, he growled lowly still holding my head back by my hair. I let out a sharp cry as I came wanting nothing more then to fall down, but he held my hips tightly forcing me to stay up, he started moving faster till he came with a long groan falling down on top of me. "Thomas, get off me please" I panted after a few moments and he rolled onto his side holding around my waist tightly.

"I love you" he said against my ear and I turned my head looking up to him.

"I love you too" I said snuggling closer against him.

"I am sorry that I called Cordelia a bastard, you know I love her very much and think if her as my own" I nodded keeping quiet, he could have hit me a thousand times and nothing would have hurt worse then when he called her that.

"I pretend she is yours sometimes" I admitted holding his hand that wrapped around my arm.

"I do not have to pretend, I love her and that is all that counts" just then the door opened and Cordelia walked in slowly, no matter what we were never really alone.

"Mama, papa?" She asked hesitantly from the foot of the bed.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I said sitting up with the blanket around my chest as Thomas leaned over grabbing his linen shorts and quickly pulling them on, unfortunately for me I had left my chemise in the dressing room.

"I no like the room, I wanna sleep with you" she whimpered quietly and I looked to Thomas who sighed helping her up into the bed and she quickly crawled under the covers with Dolly and Kitty in the middle looking up innocently. "Mad?" she then asked and I smiled kissing her head.

"No, mi bebé" I said and she cuddled close to me.

"Scary dreams papa" she said looking up to Thomas with wide frightened eyes.

"What scary dreams did you have?" He asked her gently.

"You no wake up" she whimpered and tears started down her cheeks, she was not as brave as the others were.

"Do not be scared Cordelia, I woke up and there is nothing to fear" he picked her up pulling her close to him as she started to cry "go get dressed Katherine" he whispered and I nodded. I quickly went into the dressing room grabbing a fresh white chemise and slipping it over my head before walking back out into the room.

She had fallen asleep in his arms her head resting against his shoulder "she is so sensitive" I whispered getting back into bed and he looked up at me.

"Yes, she will probably grow out of it" he said moving to lay down and she snuggled closer to him grabbing onto a lock of my dark hair bringing it close to her.

"Do you think it is my fault?" I asked and he looked at me in confusion.

"How could it be your fault Katherine? Tis how she is you cannot be blamed for that" I shook my head petting her cheek.

"Because she is illegitimate and people make fun of her, it scares me because now it is being done in front of her, she clings to those dolls as if they are her only friends. At home she really does not have anyone, the others play with the children of other courtiers sometimes, but they never really want them to play with Cordelia" I said sadly and he shook his head.

"She has friends Katherine" I hugged her kissing her head fondly.

"Only her siblings! I try so hard to keep everything from her, but it is so much harder then I thought" he reached out caressing my cheek.

"You can only try your best, sweetheart, Lady Anne seems to like her very much and I shall find a companion for her when we get back to England, do not worry for her my love she is your daughter and is sure to be strong and very stubborn." I smiled lightly and he wrapped his arm around both me and Cordelia and I closed my eyes ready to go home.

_October 1st 1519_

It was very early and we were all bathed and dressed our things packed and ready to go, William and Anthony's stomach's full and the children, who were still sleepy, waiting patiently to get into the carriage.

The Duke and Duchess of Cleves said goodbye to their daughter in the early morning and I held a sleepy Isabella who was terrified of the ship already. "I thank you Lord Wiltshire, again" Lord Cleves said and Thomas nodded his head.

"Lord Cleves, I shall make sure she gets to England safely" Lady Cleves seemed upset about her daughter leaving and prolonged it by at least 20 minutes till we were forced to leave.

"We going home?" Tom asked his father sleepily, Tom and Isabella sat on his lap both falling asleep, George sat in-between me and Thomas and Cordelia slept in my arms. William and Anthony were in their basket covered warmly on the floor next to me as Anna has the seat across of us to herself looking out the window sadly.

"Are you all right, You Highness?" I asked her quietly and she looked towards me as I startled her.

"Yes, I am just sad to leave my home, where you not when you left Spain?" I remembered the day I left, I hated it, I wanted to stay with my parents and siblings.

"I was, in private I begged my parents to let me stay" I said with a small smile remembering I perfectly.

The carriage was quiet for the next hour or two till we came to he docks, by the time the carriage stopped all the children had woken. "Mama!" Isabella whimpered crawling over to me in fear her eyes wide as she saw the large restocked Mary Rose waiting to bring us to home.

"It will be all right" I said as Thomas helped us from the carriage and the Lady Anne went first followed by her ladies. Thomas picked Cordelia up, who had fallen back asleep and George and Tom followed their father.

"No drop me!" Isabella whimpered as we walked across, Lady Catherine and Lady Ashley following close behind with the twins.

"I would do no such thing, calm down we do not want you getting seasick again" I rubbed her back gently as we made it to the ship.

"We have the same lodgings as last time, Lady Anne has the Royal suite, do not bother her much she needs sometime alone" I nodded going to our rooms which had not changed much.

"You can look now Isabella, we are in the room" I placed her on the bed and she curled up into the pillows whimpering, I sat down next to her rubbing her back "take deep breathes sweetheart it will be all right" she closed her eyes feeling the sway of the ship and Thomas placed a sleeping Cordelia on the bed looking to his daughter.

"Petit ange, are you sick like last time?" He asked coming over to look down at her.

_Little angel _

"I no wanna be on ship, can we get home another way?" She whimpered looking up to him and he kissed her forehead.

"There is no other way, I am sorry sweetheart" she curled into a ball and I looked up at him hating to see her like this.

"Is Bella okay?" Tom asked quietly.

"Yes, she is just a little seasick" he crawled up looking at his twin sister.

"No be sick Bella, there nothing to be sick about" she looked up at him with a scowl.

"I no like boat" she said almost in tears.

"Bella" he whined looking to me.

"Leave her alone Tom, she does not feel well" I helped him down and Thomas took George and Tom on deck. William started crying and I walked over picking him up rocking him in my arms "we are going home William, are you happy?" I asked him and he quieted at the sound of my voice reaching up and touching my face and he started to smile.

"Love, the ship is leaving port now" Thomas said walking in as George and Thomas raced in before him "let me hold him" he said taking William from me and I went back to tend to Isabella.

"Are you feeling any better, mi amor?" I asked her kissing her cheek and petting her forehead.

"No mama" she whimpered and I picked her up in my arms.

"Do you feel sick?" she nodded immediately and I felt horrible, I would rather be sick then have my two year old daughter feeling this way.

"Lady Wiltshire, the Princess of Cleves wishes to see you" one of her ladies said at the door and I looked down to Isabella then back.

"I will take care of her, Katherine" Thomas said placing William down and walking over to take her from my arms carefully.

I walked down the shaky halls to the Lady Anne's rooms "Lady Wiltshire, does it ever get better?" She asked hollowly looking out the window at the land that was getting further and further away tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes, in time it shall especially when you have children" she nodded looking down at her hands.

"Do you think the Princesses Mary and Elizabeth will like me?" She then asked looking towards me "I do not want them to hate me" she sounded sincere and I walked forward taking a seat next to her.

"At first they shall be hesitant, but they are young and that is expected and I do not think they shall hate you, Cordelia likes you and once they see that it shall be all fine" she bit her lip looking back at the window.

"It is odd, I am to be Queen of England and a stepmother all in one day, Prince Edward is so young he does not even remember his real mother" she whispered her eyes had a far away look to them.

"When Anne died she made me promise to watch over them like they were my own for she feared what other Queen's would do, I trust that you will act as a good stepmother and be kind to them" I thought back to the day Anne died and how sad everyone seemed.

"I shall always have their best interests in mind" she promised "they were born first and it is only fair they be further up in the line of succession then the children I have, believe me when I say I have no ill feelings against any of them" I smiled sensing she would be a very good mother when she had her own children.

"Lady Wiltshire, your daughter the Lady Isabella has grown sick and your husband requests you come back to your chambers" a maid said quietly and I stood up.

"I must go, but try not to worry yourself too much" Anna nodded and I quickly made my way back to see the room empty but Thomas and Isabella and of course the twins in their crib.

"Where are the others?" I asked coming forward quickly.

"Lady Catherine took them to her room to play" he said keeping his eyes on Isabella who threw up.

"Oh my sweet girl" I said in distress kneeling down next to her as she whimpered.

"I no like it mama" she started to sob and I rubbed her back, once she was done I helped her from her dress laying her in bed next to me.

"I am so sorry, just breath" I told her as she curled into my chest crying softly her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"The doctor said he shall bring a drink to make her stomach feel better" I nodded keeping my eyes on her as I lulled her to sleep.

"I pray it will work for her, I hate seeing her like this" Thomas sighed sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It is a good thing she will probably never travel on the sea again" he said leaning down and kissing her head lovingly "I shall be very happy when we get back to England" he sighed looking to me and I smiled lightly nodding in agreement.

_October 30th 1519_

Isabella got better but still refused to go out on deck and I did not blame her, I myself have even felt sick to my stomach but I tried to control it not wanting to upset the children in anyway, the sea was rougher this time and seemed a polar opposite of the calm peaceful sea from before. "Katherine you should rest, you do not look well" Thomas said calmly and quietly as the children sat on the floor play a silly game that I was not paying attention too.

"I am fine" I whispered back laying a hand on my stomach, the sky was unusually dark for the afternoon and the waves crashed against the sides of the boat the window closed but the sea sloshing against it. "Isabella are you all right?" I asked my daughter who sat curled into a chair a blanket wrapped around her.

"I okay mama" she whispered cuddling deeper into the blankets, I took sloe deep breathes my eyes looking towards the window to see the wave hit the window and my stomach lurched.

"Katherine, I can tell by your face, stop looking out the window it is making it worse" he whispered turning my head away and I nodded swallowing hard.

"Mama, where the Lady?" Cordelia asked looking up at me at last.

"She is not 'the lady' she is a German Princess and is going to be the Queen of England" I reprimand her gently and she sighed nodding "and she is in her rooms resting" she went back to playing with her dolls and I took large gulps of air.

"You look sick mama" Tom said and Thomas quickly came to my side.

"Let me help you to bed" he said leading me over and my stomach flipped as the ship lurched to one side and he grabbed a bucket holding my hair back as I threw up.

"MAMA!" George, Tom and Cordelia cried in worry awakening the twins who started to cry.

"Quiet" Thomas snapped to them as they grabbed onto my skirts holding tightly to my legs in fear. "Katherine, the twins must be hungry?" He said as I leaned back sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I do not feel well" I whimpered and he sighed kissing my forehead.

"You have no choice, we have no nursemaid on this ship" I shook my head.

"They haven't eaten any fruit today, I only feed them from me in the morning and night" he nodded standing up and going over to them and with the help of Lady Catherine he fed them himself.

"Did I get you sick?" Isabella asked crawling up the bed holding the blankets close to her.

"No, the sea made me sick sweetheart" I said taking a deep breath laying back against the pillow laying a hand on my forehead closing my eyes. But they quickly opened when I heard a sneeze and cough, I stared up at the ceiling for a moment before turning my eyes turned to Thomas who was holding Anthony.

Fear struck every nerve in my body as my 4 month old son let out another cough.

**See, when I'm in a bad mood things get pretty dark...HAHAHAHAHAHA always leave them wanting more lol**


	78. Chapter 78

**It isn't really as long as I've been writing but I'm going doing a LOT of testing in school right now and have been really stressed, I hope you like it!**

**Katherine of Aragon-34**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Isabella Boleyn-2**

**Tom Boleyn-2**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**William Boleyn- 6 months**

**Anthony Boleyn- 6 months**

**King Henry VIII-28**

**Anne of Cleves(Anna)-21 **

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-2**

**Prince Edward of Wales- 10 months**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Catherine Howard-15**

**Thomas Butler- 4**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 9 months**

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_October 30th 1519_

"Katherine, stay calm" Thomas said as our eyes connected, Anthony let out another cough and I was immediately from the bed and to his side "if you scare the other children I shall slap you straight across the face again" he hissed quietly as I began to panic.

"Thomas, please send for the doctor" I whimpered quietly and he nodded.

"Lady Catherine, please bring the children with you and Lady Ashley to your chambers please" she nodded leading them from the room, Lady Ashley had to pick Isabella up for she was still wrapped in her blankets.

"Keep him warm I shall get the doctor" I nodded as a loud crack of thunder rumbled in the sky and I muffled my scream hearing Cordelia screech loudly starting to cry, the thunder also woke William up and he began to cry.

"Hush William, it is all right, papa also told me tis just a bit of thunder" I said but my voice was off, I was terrified.

"Lady Wiltshire, let me look at the lad" the doctor said walking in behind Thomas and I handed him to the doctor taking his wet cloak I picked William up rocking him gently trying to stop his wails, I looked to Lady Catherine's door hearing Cordelia's screams, I felt torn.

"She will be all right Katherine" Thomas said taking William from me and it was only a few minutes before thunder, even louder this time, rattled the sky and Cordelia flew out of the room and clawed desperately up my legs.

"Mama! Make it stop!" She sobbed holding tightly around my neck till I felt as if bruises would form her legs holding around my waist as if she were to fall in he sea.

"It will be okay, just breath mi amor" I told her kissing her forehead shaking myself.

"He has just a cold, keep him warm, body heat from the mother seems to always work,

and feed him only milk till you arrive in England where a better doctor may look at him" I nodded and Thomas paid him offering him a drink which he refused "a bad storm is coming, I suggest you get as comfortable as you can and wait it out" I closed my eyes tightly running my fingers through Cordelia's golden red curls.

Thomas wrapped him in more blankets setting him down making sure he was very warm before motioning to take Cordelia and I handed her over "do not fear Cordelia" he whispered to her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I no like it" as she finished her words lightening light the room up and the rest of the children ran into the room and into the bed whimpering as the ship swayed deeply from side to side to the point we were forced into bed waiting for the storm to finish. I had helped the girls into their chemise and Lady Catherine helped me and I held Anthony close to my body under my chemise doing as the doctor said keeping him warm as Thomas held William, it seemed we would get no sleep tonight.

_November, 3, 1519_

The storm went on for a day or two before it finally subsided, we were not allowed out of the room just yet for there were repairs on the ship "George, Tom, come help me in the office" Thomas said one afternoon after I finished feeding Anthony he sneezed letting out a soft gurgle holding tightly to the bodice of my gown, I had barely let anyone but Thomas hold him.

"Papa, I come?" Cordelia asked holding Dolly to her as she looked up from her spot on the floor.

"No, it is no place for little girls sweetheart" he said petting her head and she scowled, I had to admit she has been such a well-behaved girl for this entire trip but from the lack of sleep and being cooped up in this room all the time I could see she was worn down.

"I want to come papa!" She demanded standing up pushing his hand away glaring up at him gaining the attention of Isabella.

"Cordelia, I have told you it is no place for little girls you shall stay here with your mother" she let out a high pitched scream of agitation stomping her feet against the ground, I finally handed Anthony to Lady Hobbs.

"Cordelia! Stop that at once!" I snapped, but she continued to scream before Thomas grabbed her arm tugging her forward and slapping her behind, she stopped looking at him in shock.

The room was very quiet and no one said or did anything, that was until Cordelia raised her hand and hit Thomas on his shoulder as hard as she could, granted that it was not that hard I immediately took a step forward but he held his hand out shoving me back "You do not hit" he snapped and with each word he lay another slap on her behind, I sucked in air quickly as she screamed trying to evade the blows, but he held her tightly "look at me! You do not hit anyone, understand?" she hit his hand furiously his eyes darkening his anger.

"Thomas" I said quietly and he stood up grabbing her by her arm and bringing her over to a chair.

"You sit and do not move until you learn your lesson!" He growled sitting her in the chair tears streaking down her face, I looked between her and Thomas helplessly as he walked back over to Kitty and Dolly picking them both us and placing them high on a desk she nor the other children could reach.

"NO!" She screamed jumping for running over and trying to climb up his leg, she usually was such a well-behaved girl and was stunned by the way she was acting.

"I said to sit down!" He was doing his best to control his anger, I could tell as he dragged the screaming girl back to the chair in the corner turning it away from the rest of us "you stay here till I get back and I shall think about giving them back to you" she looked over the chair to me her heartbroken face making me want to comfort her, but I knew she needed to be punished.

"Mama!" She sobbed and Thomas turned her away from me walking towards me.

"She is not allowed out of the chair Katherine, so help me God if I find out she has been I shall punish you as well" he snapped and I nodded quickly and he led George and Tom from the room.

"You heard your father, stay in the chair" I said strictly as Cordelia attempted to get out, at my words she began sobbing harder curling into a ball and hiding away.

"Is papa gonna hurt you mama?" Isabella asked tugging on my skirts.

"No, he is just upset right now" I told her petting her cheek.

"You make papa mad Cordy now he gonna be mad at mama and they gonna fight!" She hissed to her younger sister who began to cry harder.

"Isabella stop it! Come let me tell you stories from the bible" I sat down pulling her into my lap and retold the stories that my mother told me preferably my favorite, The Coat of Many Colors I flickered my eyes over to where Cordelia sat, her chair facing the wall, but I saw that she was listening as well.

Twas an hour before Thomas came back and Isabella had fallen asleep in my lap, though I continued the stories for Cordelia's benefit, "has she got up from the chair" he demanded as I placed Isabella in the bed turning to face him as George and Tom ran to the sitting area of the room where they spent most of their time.

"When you first left she tried, but I told her to sit and she listened" I said quietly and he nodded walking over to look down on her only to find that she had fallen asleep in a little ball, he sighed looking down at her carefully picking her up. She whimpered burying her face into his coat holding tightly, it was hard to stay mad at any of them for long, and he walked over laying her in bed near Isabella tucking them both in "are you still mad?" I asked quietly taking a step forward.

"I was never mad, just taken a little off guard" he admitted and I smiled walking to stand next to him "I said she was like you" he smiled pushing me a little humorously and I shook my head.

"She got her temper from Henry's side" he wrapped his arm around my waist kissing my temple before walking over to the twins.

"Oh sweetheart you have a temper yourself and I quite believe she is the mirror image of it" I shook my head walking over to the two boys who had started a game of war and where playing swords with pieces of wood.

"Boys, you could seriously hurt each other with those, now hand them over" they both looked equally upset as they handed them over and I opened the window throwing them out to the sea.

"Mama that is no fair!" George whined stomping over to sit down on the couch.

"Are you still going to punish her?" I asked Thomas quietly as he sat on the bed looking down at the two little girls.

"Yes, I am" he said not even looking towards me I bit my lip looking down "she is not special Katherine she will be treated as all the rest" I knew he was right, she had to be punished for the way she acted and I could not be soft on her just because of who she is.

"I know that Thomas, are you going to give her back the dolls?" I sat down next to him casting a glance over to the cradle where Anthony and William slept peacefully.

"If she deserves to get them back she will, but if she continues this behavior no I shall not and I do not care how long it takes" I stayed quiet and read a story to Tom and George keeping them occupied till Cordelia and Isabella woke up.

"Dolly? Kitty?" She whispered still half asleep slipping from the bed and going over to the desk trying to get the dolls with small whimpers.

"Cordelia, come here" Thomas said after a few minutes of watching her and she turned facing him tears falling down her rosy cheeks "quicker girl" he said as she took tiny steps forward and finally with a haughty look she went forward to him. "You know what you did was wrong, right?" He asked picking her up and settling her on his knee.

"You no let me go and I wanna" she whimpered quietly and Isabella walked over to me sitting herself near me for Tom was in my lap.

"There is a mess on deck and like I said it is no place for little girls" he scolded quietly and she looked over to me.

"You let Tom and Georgy go" he kissed her forehead with shaking his head at her jealousy.

"Yes, they are not little girls, you do not ever hit anyone especially an adult I do no care what they say you must not" she nodded looking over to her dolls on the unreachable desk.

"Dolly, Kitty now?" Thomas seemed to be in deep thought as George tugged on my arm.

"When do we eat?" He asked and I shook my head with a smile "cause I really hungry" I assured him we would be eating soon looking back to see Thomas handing Cordelia her dolls and she ran to be sitting down at my feet quietly.

"Children play quietly now" I said standing up and placing Tom on the couch as I walked over to the crib picking Anthony up who had started to fuss.

"My Lord, the Princess Anne of Cleves requests you and the Duchess dine with her tonight" Lady Catherine said curtseying at the door.

"Tell her we accept her request" she nodded and quickly left I sat down on the bed turning away from the children as I began to feed my son, his tiny hands kneaded at me his eyes locked with mine as I hummed a lullaby to him. "How is my boy?" Thomas said picking William up, Anthony let out a small noise of aggravation and I looked back down at him as he soon finished.

"Here, take Anthony I shall feed William his pears" I said as Lady Ashley brought out the small bowl, Thomas took Anthony carefully and I sat William up against me feeding him messily "we are making such a mess" I said with a smile and he let out a giggle.

"Finish up Katherine, we must get ready soon" I nodded kissing William's head letting Lady Hobbs finish feeding him.

"Do we get to come too?" Isabella asked as Lady Catherine helped me into a forest green gown my hair simply pinned up into a neat bun.

"No, tis only for adults mi amor" she sat down crossing her arms sitting down, but did not make such a fuss as I made sure they were fed.

"You look really pretty mama" George said sweetly and I kissed his forehead.

"You all must go to bed when Lady Ashley and Lady Hobbs tell you" I ordered and they nodded as Thomas took my arm leading me from the room.

"Your Highness, the Duke and Duchess of Wiltshire" a German maid said introducing us.

"Yes, please take a seat" she said smiling lightly motioning to a table which was already set up, "how is your son? I have heard he has grown ill" I bit my lip thinking Anthony.

"He is doing a bit better, the doctor said he has caught a cold, I thank you for asking" she nodded and we ate silently for a few moments.

"Lord Wiltshire, do you know when she shall arrive in Calais, I find like aboard ship is very mundane and grows tiring" Lady Anna asked after the plates were cleared from the table.

"I hear a few more weeks till we reach Calais, but then it shall take a month to get to England, from there is shall be a land journey" she nodded with a sigh looking out the window.

"It does not seem to ever end" she sighed unhappily and I smiled lightly.

"It shall" she looked back over to us removing her elbows from the table.

"If you do not mind I was hoping to spend sometime with your children tomorrow, especially Lady Cordelia. I want to get to know them and it shall help me for when I arrive in England with the other Princesses" she said her large brown eyes almost begging.

"You may, though if any of them give you any problems you should send them back immediately" Thomas said in his diplomatic tone.

"Behave badly? Your children have been perfect angels every time I have seen them" Lady Anna said with a small laugh, I had to admit they were good little actors and actress and behaved like angels in front of others.

"I fear they have a mischievous streak at times, mostly Isabella and now I fear Cordelia is taking up in her sisters footsteps" I laughed at her purely innocent images of my children.

"I find it hard to believe they could misbehave such, but then again I do not know them that well, be assured that if they act out I shall send for you as soon as possible" she seemed very eager to be able to spend time with the children, she wanted so much to be a good mother to Mary, Elizabeth, Edward and even Cordelia.

"Tis getting late, Your Highness we must be going" Thomas said after a few hours of talking if different places of England.

"I shall see you both tomorrow" she said hiding a small yawn herself. We walked down the hallway, but suddenly he veered off pulling me into a small closet.

"Thomas! What on earth are you doing?" I gasped as he closed the door to the tiny room and we were enveloped in darkness.

"I have not had a moment alone with you since we left Germany" he whispered kissing my neck furiously and I let out a soft moan.

"We are in a closet" I breathed closing my eyes against his lips snaking my arms around his neck.

"Yes I know that Ma Cherie" he lifted me up pushing my skirts out of the way I whimpered wrapping my legs around his waist the feeling up being suspended in the air.

"Do not drop me" I cried out as quietly as I could holding tightly to him, he only laughed in my ear thrusting in and I bit down on the lapels of his coat to keep my cry as quiet as possible. "Oh God Thomas" I moaned into his neck.

"Hush Katherine" he groaned capturing my lips in a long passionate kiss, his hands held tightly to under my thighs keeping them opened and pressing me against the wall. My fingers fanned through his silver hair pulling it back, he snarled lowly as I pressed my mouth against his neck. "Let go" he hissed stopping his thrusts and pulling out halfway I reluctantly let go my nails scratching down his neck.

"Thomas please do not stop" I begged and he shoved me harder against the door almost painfully I let out a whine as he continued kissing me roughly.

"I like it when you beg" he groaned into my ear nipping at my neck, I let out a gasp and he captured my lips as I felt myself come closer and closer till I convulsed around him with a long moan. Which he thankfully covered with his mouth, he soon came after me leaning his forehead against mine panting, neither of us moved for what seemed hours when in reality it was probably only a few minutes.

"You know I hate to beg" I finally said after a few moments and he laughed pulling away from me gently setting me on my wobbly legs.

"Which is why I love it when you do" he kissed my again holding around my waist tightly.

"We have to go back I am sure one of them is waiting for us and I have to feed Anthony and William" I sighed and he opened the door leading me nonchalantly back to our rooms.

"Mama? Papa?" Tom whispered sleepily and I smiled sitting down on the bed caressing his face, he was the only one awake.

"You should be asleep" I said kissing his forehead.

"I was mama" he yawned and I tucked him in sending him off to sleep again, Thomas helped me from my gown and I went over picking Anthony up.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked him and he let out a gurgle and sneeze his tiny hands clawing at my chemise pulling it down knowing where the food came from. "Are you not the smartest little boy!" I said in excitement and he giggled starting his greedy suckles his eyes closing as he did so.

"Look at my strong son!" Thomas said lifting William up kissing his forehead, I instantly felt guilty looking down at Anthony who was not as strong or healthy as William. "Ma Cherie, he is going to get better" Thomas said after a few moments of silence I nodded believing it with all my heart, I had too.

"He is done" I said after Anthony pulled away with a coughing fit and I pet his back gently soothing it away.

"Here, feed William I will see to Anthony" I nodded taking him in my arms kissing his light blonde hair, he giggled hitting my chest with closed fists grabbing on and started to feed. They both seemed to know what they were doing now and knew very well where the milk came from.

"His hair seems to be turning black, my love" Thomas said petting Anthony's hair and I smiled lightly, it would be nice to have a son that favored my side of the family. Both Tom and William took mostly to their fathers side with only a few of my features, but Anthony I knew would like me. His skin as a olive toned like his sisters his hair turning pitch black, but he held his fathers eyes.

"Shh William it is time to sleep" I whispered rocking him in my arms as he pulled away letting out a cry.

"Mama, no noise" Cordelia whimpered from between Isabella and Thomas.

"Sorry sweetheart" I lulled William into sleep as Thomas did the same with Anthony and we placed them to sleep. I pulled both girls close to me as George lay on the other side of his father and Tom curled into his fathers chest.

"Goodnight" Thomas whispered and I smiled back whispering the same back to him falling asleep quietly.

_November, 4th, 1519_

"Papa?" Isabella asked the next morning as they were all getting dressed for their day with Lady Anna.

"Yes" He asked helping Tom with his shoes.

"Why you have scratches on your neck?" I stopped braiding Cordelia's hair at once looking to Thomas in shock. I had left scratches on his neck after our…..encounter last night in the closet.

"Well….mama did it" he finally said and I gaped in disbelief as Isabella's wide eyes turned to me.

"Mama! Why you do that!" I finished braiding Cordelia's hair with a green ribbon which matched her dress.

"You see I-I…..he….well papa…ugh…I fell and when he went catch me I scratched him on accident" I said grappling with my words all eyes on me.

Thomas smirked helping Tom up "papa did you punish mama for scratching you?" Tom asked and I could not help but allow a blush to bloom over my face in horror.

"Yes I did, now go with your nurses Lady Anne is waiting for you" he said shooing them along.

"I cannot believe that just happened" I said after a few quiet moments and he laughed walking over to me.

"It would not have happened if you did not scratch my neck my love" he laughed helping me up from my seat and I shook my head.

"I hate that they are growing up" I sighed and William let out a loud wail as if reminding us of his presence.

"We still have our little boys here to teach" Thomas said as I lifted William up looking to see Anthony still asleep his fingers twitching slowly as he dreamed.

"I know, but they are not the same as little girls" I said kissing William's head fondly and he giggled happily "I am sure he is hungry and he must eat some solids now" he nodded removing his hands from around my waist as I sat down. He sighed walking over to a chair and sat down as Lady Hobbs helped me feed William and after he finished I woke a very cranky Anthony up and he was a bit reluctant to eat "are you tired?" I asked him finally tying my chemise up after he refused to eat for the fourth time, I worried for him very much and wanted nothing more then to arrive in England as soon as possible. "What is it Thomas?" I asked to see him looking out the window very grumpily.

"Nothing" he said his voice mono tone and I knew he was in deep thought.

I walked up behind him gentle massaging his shoulder before leaning down and wrapping my arms around his neck "something is on you mind, tell me what it is?" I asked my head resting on his shoulder looking up into his grey eyes.

"I am just thinking of Anthony" his arm pulled me around the chair pulling me into his lap, I brought my knees to curl up and his arms wound around me kissing my forehead.

"He worries me" I whispered softly looking over to the bassinet where he coughed lowly.

"He worries me too, I should not have allowed him to come on this journey they are both too young" he already spoke as if he were dead and I whimpered pulling away lightly, but he only pulled me back.

"You speak as if he is dead, well I can assure you he will live! He is my son and I know he shall live!" I pulled out of his lap fear ringing through every inch of my heart.

"I know that Katherine, but you must prepare yourself for the worst. I hate thinking of what could happen, do you think I want to think of my youngest son dead!" I did not look at him tears brimming into my eyes as my bottom lip trembled.

"I told you! He shall not die!" I snapped stepping away from him as I heard his footsteps come closer to me he gently grabbed my arms but I jumped away from him.

"Woman I swear..." he trailed off and I still could not even look at him "he is getting sicker Katherine, it breaks my heart to think of what could happen...that he could die, but it is the fact of life some live some die" I turned shoving him away from me.

"No, I will not go through it again! I already lost four children before, three little boys and a girl I swear I shall not lose another" my voice was bitter and he looked at me with such sad eyes.

"I know about the children you lost before I was there" he took a step towards me and I turned my back going over to Anthony has let out a string of heartbreaking coughs and I quickly picked him up. "My love, I do not know why God does this, and I am sorry for the losses you had before" his hand gently pet Anthony's head and I closed my eyes.

"I cannot lose another child, it hurt too much" I whimpered opening my eyes to look down at the son that resembled my family so much.

"It will be all right" he promised taking Anthony from me, I placed my hand over my mouth tears finally spilling over as Thomas tried to soothe his cough.

"My first child was a girl, she was born prematurely and died a few hours after I had her.

The next was a boy and we named him Henry after his father, the King was so happy and proud, but he died after 52 days then I had a stillborn son and another son we named him Henry, but he died after a few hours of birth" I whispered remembering each child, each pain and sense of failure.

"That is in the past, you must think of our family now" I nodded kissing Anthony's head as he yawned falling asleep in his fathers arms.

"I am scared that I shall lose him, I cannot bare it if I do" I admitted, we spent the rest of the day with the twins and I tended to Anthony finally getting him to drink for at least 10 minutes.

_November, 25th, 1519_

"My Lord! We shall land in Calais in 20 minutes time!" A soldier yelled to Thomas as I held Isabella in my arms on deck, William and Anthony were both bundled to the point where you could not see their tiny faces, Anthony has not gotten any better, yet he has not gotten worse.

"I wish we would no do this" Isabella whined into my neck as we passed over the plank making it to the land.

"We are on land now" I said placing her down and she ran ahead on the beach with her siblings "hand me Anthony" I said and I quickly took him into my arms.

"Come sweetheart we must get them inside" he said taking William in his arms, we were brought to a Castle waiting with for us everything was ready for out arrival and that of the Princesses.

"Your rooms are ready and your children have been given there own" I nodded to Lady Catherine handing Anthony to Lady Hobbs who took both boys to there room where they would be warmed and fed, I had already fed Anthony before we got off the boat and William was going to have some crushed apples.

"Our own room for one night" Thomas said wrapping his arms around my waist dragging me close against him "what ever shall we do?" he asked laying a kiss upon my neck.

"I do not know My Lord, that is completely up to you" a small smile graced my lips and he let out a low laugh.

"Lord Wiltshire, His Excellency Lord Cromwell wishes to see you and the Duchess" Lady Catherine said and Thomas pulled away from me reluctantly.

"Yes, thank you Lady Catherine you are dismissed" I followed him out the door, I loved not being on the ship and was saddened to learn that we should be leaving tomorrow, a new ship already ready to take us on the last part of our journey.

"Ah, Lord Wiltshire, you have been most missed in England I find as Lord Privy Seal you are most needed" Cromwell said standing up from behind his desk and cast a look to me "Lady Wiltshire" I made a very small curtsy to him and he glared at me a moment looking back to Thomas.

"When I return to England I have much to attend to then I take it" my spirits were dampened slightly, he would barely have time for his family if he works very much.

"Yes, very much especially with the Royal wedding coming up, your wife, the Duchess will have to keep the Royal children out of the way" that did not seem to be very much of a problem for me I had missed all of them very much.

"How are the Princesses?" I asked finally curiosity running thorough me.

"The Princess Mary and Elizabeth both miss you very much and are in excellent health, Prince Edward is very healthy and a fine young child" I nodded at his cold words wanting more then just a vague description. "Lord Wiltshire, when you arrive at Court the King asks that the Lady Cordelia be brought to him immediately and shall have be given lodgings of her own whilst at Court. He has also been generous enough to give her Penhurst Castle where she shall live during her time away from Court" my breathing slowed and I wanted nothing more then to protest. "Do you have a problem with the King's command, Lady Wiltshire?" He asked and I felt Thomas's eyes turn to me.

"No, if it is the King's will it shall be done" it did not even sound like my own voice and he looked at me for another moment or too.

"Yes, well I am sure you shall find a way to change his mind" I sucked in air quickly his eyes wandered suggestively down my body as for me my eyes turning as sharp as razors at his accusation.

"Cromwell, I ask you watch your tongue when it comes to my wife" Thomas growled lowly.

"You are dismissed Lady Wiltshire your presence is no longer required" he had only wanted to there to entice my anger, I walked briskly down the halls my jaw clenched in anger.

"Mama!" Cordelia cried upon seeing me and she ran into my arms I lifted her up kissing her head happily.

"Oh my sweet are you having fun?" I asked and she looked down shaking her head, it was only her and Lady Ashley walking down the lone hall when I had come across them "what is it?" I asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"The mean Lady say I no play with everyone else" she whimpered hiding her face in my neck, I hugged her close walking slowly back to my rooms.

"Why did she say you could not play with the others? Did you behave badly?" I dismissed Lady Ashley sitting down in a small chair in front of a large warm fire.

"No, she say I bastard and other mean things! Mama they laugh at me!" She began to sob and I breathed slowly hugging her close. When she was very, very little I knew these days were to come, she was older now and starting to understand things better and it broke my heart for her to learn how cruel people could be.

"Do not cry, I am so very sorry mi amor" I whispered gently running my fingers through with her golden red curls as she sobbed into the bodice of my gown.

"They laugh mama!" She complained in tears.

"Where are your brothers and sister?" I asked gently.

"They tell them to stop but they no listen! Then they play with them after!" She looked up at me with large watery blue heartbroken eyes, "why are they mean to me?" I closed my eyes rubbing her back as she sat up pressing her forehead against my neck.

"Because mama and papa we not married when you were born you are considered illegitimate, or as some call a bastard, it is not something that people like and they look down upon it very much because you are the King's illegitimate child, that is why you cannot be a Princess because we were no longer married when I had you" her eyes changed so quickly to anger that I barely had time to realize it.

"Then why have me?" She demanded, her small voice full of anger.

"Cordelia it is so much more complicated then you realize" I tried to reason with her but she pulled away jumping up from my lap.

"IT ALL YOUR FAULT MAMA! I HATE YOU!" She screamed in tears running to the door, Lady Ashley opened it hesitantly looking to me and I nodded for her to take her back to her rooms.

My heart hurt at her words and tears slipped down my cheeks "Katherine, there is to be a banquet tonight in the Princess of Cleves honor" Thomas said walking in, my back was turned to him, I did not move or even acknowledge him my mind still turning from Cordelia's words. "Ma Cherie, are you all right" he asked softly kneeling in front of me cupping my cheek lightly forcing me to look up into his eyes "are you upset at what Cromwell said?" I shook my head quickly.

"Cordelia wished to play with the children and a Lady told her she could not because she was a bastard. They laughed at her and she asked me why, I told her the truth that she illegitimate and that is why she cannot be a Princess and people make fun of her" I whispered quietly and he looked down. "She yelled that it was all my fault and she hated me" I started to cry at the end and he pulled me up into his arms gently pushing my tears away.

"You knew one day she would find out these things, and you knew how hard it would be for her" he said softly and I pushed him away anger building up inside me.

"So you agree that this is my fault? I never wanted this!" I snapped, eyes flashing with anger.

"I never said it was your fault Katherine, Christ I know you are upset but do not take your anger out on everyone else" he growled lightly and I looked up eyes wet with tears.

"But it is my fault…Thomas it is all my fault I should not have….but I did and I do not regret it because I love her so much, I only wish we had been married when I had her" I whispered the ending softly.

"It was not just your fault, stop thinking of where blame needs be placed she is only a year old and does not understand what she is saying" he said cupping my cheeks and kissing me lightly turning them into deeper kisses. "I love you Ma Cherie" he said breaking the kiss and I moaned softly "I shall speak to her, get ready for tonight" I nodded and he moved away.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I walked to Cordelia's chambers after leaving a very upset Katherine to get ready for tonight's banquet "My Lord" Lady Ashley said and I dismissed her with a wave of the hand.

"Cordelia, sweetheart" I said sitting down on her bed that she shared with Isabella, she had her face buried in a pillow crying.

"I hate mama and other papa!" She cried through the pillow and I sighed picking her up and pulling her into my lap where she quickly hid her face.

"Your mother loves you very much and so does your father, both of them never wanted to hurt you and it pains your mother for every ill word spoken against you. You made mama cry when you said you hated her" I added after a few moments and she looked up at me at last.

"I no like when they laugh at me" she whimpered quietly and I kissed the crown of her head.

"I do not like it when they laugh at you either and I know mama defiantly does not like it" I pet her cheek and she pushed her tears out of her eyes.

"It her fault!" She insisted and I shook my head.

"No, it was not mama's fault she wants nothing but the best for you and so does your father" her eyes brightened.

"My papa King! He make me Princess!" She said in excitement and I looked at her sadly.

"No, he cannot, he may be King but you were not born inside his marriage to mama so you could not be a Princess" her eyes saddened and looked down, I hated to see her so sad she was after all only a year old and should not have to go through any of this.

"Oh" was all she said looking down at her bright yellow skirts "no one want to play with me…I play with Dolly and Kitty" she said slipping from my lap and grabbing the dolls from them bed.

"Do you want to say sorry to mama?" I asked watching her sit on the floor in front of the warm fire playing by herself. She shook her head and I stood up "you must say sorry to her sometime sweetheart you hurt her feelings very much" she did not acknowledge me but continue to play with her dolls.

It was a sad sight as I looked back from the doorway allowing Lady Ashley to pass into the room hovering over her charge carefully. Cordelia sat alone on a deep red rug her lips moving quietly as she gave life to the dolls. I walked to a large courtyard where I found the children playing happily George, Isabella and Tom seemed oblivious to the pain their sister was feeling.

"George! Tom! Isabella! Come here!" I yelled and the few maids that watched over then grew startled.

"My Lord " Lady Hobbs said walking briskly up to me.

"Go back to your rooms you must get ready for the banquet tonight" they nodded quickly leaving, I sent the other ladies of the small group a deathly glare before following them up into the room.

"Papa, are you mad?" Isabella asked waiting for me, she took my hand into her very small one and skipped along my pace.

"A little, why do you ask?" She sighed and stopped her skipping.

"They were mean to Cordy and you no like when people are mean to Cordy" she looked up innocently "I tell them stop papa but they no listen then she ran away" we made it outside her rooms.

"They were very mean to her were they not?" I asked kneeling in front of her and she nodded "It hurts her very much and she is very upset tonight so please do not tease her."

"Okay papa" I kissed her cheek showing her into the room where she was dressed in the pink gown she had gotten for her birthday.

"Katherine are you ready?" I asked walking into the chamber, she was leaned into the mirror putting in black hanging earrings her hair tied up in an intricate bun with a dark forest green French Hood. Her dress was a dark emerald the bodice decorated with black and green jewels the skirts shimmering in the light.

"Almost" she said leaning back from the mirror running her hands over her waist self consciously.

"You are beautiful" I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist pressing against her back. She blushed modestly looking down at my hands about to protest "I shall hear nothing different" I said before she could speak. I kissed the base of her neck and she let out a soft gasp closing her eyes and I watched her in the mirror.

"We must be going soon" she breathed and I laughed pulling away.

"We shall continue later then" I said into her neck and she let out a giggle.

"Papa! We ready!" Tom said as they walked into the room, Cordelia was last and dressed in a almost black gown with silver embroidery it made her hair all the more brighter and you could tell she was going to be very beautiful when she grew up. She had a black pearl diadem wrapped in her red locks.

"You both look very beautiful" I said to the two little girls and Isabella giggled, she was wearing the pink gown given to her on her birthday her hair braided down her back.

"Cordelia, mi amor will you not walk with me?" Katherine asked her gently as we got ready to leave, having told her she could not bring Dolly or Kitty had only worsened her mood.

"I no wanna go" she scowled going over and sitting down on a chair her arms crossed.

"Thomas, I shall speak with her you may go" Katherine said softly her eyes on Cordelia the whole time and I nodded escorting the children away.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Cordelia, why do you not want to go?" I asked walking over and kneeling in front of her.

"They laugh at me mama! I no wanna be laughed at!" She looked close to tears and it broke my heart.

"You cannot hide away, papa will not let them laugh at you I promise and I shall very mad at them if they do" she looked up reluctantly wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It make me cry" she whispered and I picked her up holding her close, tears came to my eyes as she whimpered softly into my neck.

"Do not cry, you should not weep over them it does no good" I whispered kissing her cheek "when we get home to England I will tell your father and he will put a stop to it all" she nodded and I placed her down on her feet.

"I wanna stay with you and papa!" She said holding my dress tightly and I nodded leading her out to the hall where people danced in happiness.

I walked over to Thomas taking my seat and Cordelia climbed into my lap, I looked out into the crowd to see Isabella, Tom and George playing with the other children. "Are you better now Cordelia?" Thomas asked the small girl in my lap.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Do you wish to dance Cordelia?" Thomas asked her and she jumped a little at the question.

"I no how to dance! They going to laugh!" Her fear rang through her voice.

"I do not care if they laugh at me, you should not be either, come let us dance" he helped her from my lap kissing my cheek as her brought the hesitant girl to the dance floor. A new song started and she, being so young, did not know the steps, she held tightly to his hands as he twirled her around and after a few moments of dancing a smile graced her rose budded lips.

"Lady Wiltshire, do you know what time we shall leave for the boat tomorrow?" Lady Anna asked me and I looked from Cordelia to her.

"Thomas has told be we shall be leaving at 4 in the morning" she nodded her eyes finding Cordelia who was giggling as Thomas lifted her into the air.

"She is a sweet child" I smiled at her words looking to find my other children.

"Yes, she is" I said softly and I heard her sigh.

"Earlier today I heard there was a confrontation between her and the other children, is she all right?" I looked at Lady Anna's concerned face.

"Twas the Ladies watching the children as well, they told her she could not play with the others for she is a bastard and they laughed at her, she was very upset but is better now" my voice was stiff as I recounted the events my poor youngest daughter had to go through.

"That is horrible" she said in surprise "she is but a child and should not be treated that way by anyone she is still the daughter of the King" I let out a soft laugh patting her hand.

"That does not matter to people they find it funny to hurt people especially me for some reason, a fallen Queen with an illegitimate child" she did not say anything for a very long time, the song ended and Cordelia came running up to me in a fit of giggles.

"I dance mama!" She said grabbing my hands bouncing in excitement.

"Calm down mi amor, and you dance very lovely" she smiled her cheeks blushing.

"You dance!" she cried happily trying to pull me from my chair as Thomas walked up.

"Oh no, I could not" I stated but Thomas took over her attempts tugging me up from my chair "Your Highness, may you watch the Lady Cordelia for me?" I asked Lady Anna and she nodded with a small smile as Thomas led me out to the dance floor. "That was very sweet, what you did for Cordelia I mean" I said as the dance started and he smiled lightly our feet moving to the familiar steps "some might think you are going soft, Lord Wiltshire" I stated coyly and he let out a low laugh.

"They are thinking very wrong, My Lady" our bodies came close and moved apart and I smiled as he held my hand tightly.

"Tis what they see, My Lord" once we were close he leaned close to my ear.

"Then I must show them different" his hand trailed over my bodice unnoticed, thankfully, by everyone I however let out gasp of surprise.

"And how do you suggest that, Boleyn?" I let his last name roll off my lips as the dance ended and we stood close together.

"Use your imagination, Lady Boleyn" it sent shivers down my spine as he addressed me by the last name I had taken when I had married him, of course I had used it when I wrote letters but never before in our two years of marriage have I been addressed by it. I looked up into his eyes darkened with lust as I took a step away from him releasing his hand once far enough apart.

"Till then, husband" I gave a small curtsy and his eyes followed me as I walked over to Isabella and the boys.

"Mama, I get sleepy" Tom yawned reaching up and I ushered all the children to their rooms, it was getting pretty late for them.

"Come on, get in bed" I told George helping him under the covers.

"Goodnight mama" he said laying on his side and I kissed his head going over to Tom.

"Goodnight" I whispered to him, but he had already fallen asleep.

I then walked over to the girls room "Shh Cordy!" Isabella whispered, they both had their back to me looking out the window "look at all the stars! Anne, our other sister is up there" she whispered remembering her elder sister.

"Girls, it is time for bed" they both scurried across the floor crawling into bed "did you have fun at the banquet?" I asked kissing each forehead tenderly and they both nodded happily "then I am very happy, now it is time to sleep we have a long journey tomorrow" they both nodded snuggling under the covers.

"Mama!" Cordelia cried out as I stood up.

"Yes?" I said as she sat up hugging around my neck.

"I love you mama" I smiled lightly hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, very much" I tucked both of them in going back into the boys room where both were now fast asleep and looked down at my twin sons.

"Katherine" Thomas said gaining my attention and I jumped.

"Oh! Are we to go back to the banquet?" I asked and he led me back into our room.

"No, I have different plans for the rest of the night" he said suggestively wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close and kissing my neck.

"Different plans? I am not even ready for bed" I stated as his hands came up to my bodice.

"I shall help you then" his hands came up to my hair gently pulling the French Hood from me and pulling the jeweled studded pins from my hair allowing the dark ebony wave to fall over one shoulder. He pushed me foreword against the vanity I looked back at him through the large mirror, my eyes were wide as I watched him undo his breeches grabbing my skirts and pushing them up around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I gasped feeling his grab my hips, my knees felt weak and I whimpered as he pushed in he held my hips tightly as I leaned against the desk my eyes watching him through his reflection as he made fast eager thrusts.

"God Katherine" he groaned one hand grabbing my hair and pulling back so I had to put weight on my legs, my legs shook as he turned my head kissing me deeply.

"I am going to fall" I cried out and he pushed my chest back down onto the hard wood, I had a hard time breathing because of my corset and panted as his waist pushed against me and I groaned loudly as I came. I wanted to fall so badly my legs feeling weak as he again gripped my hips holding tightly as he continued his thrusts till I felt his release fill me "Thomas please" I whimpered softly and he picked me up bringing me over to the bed and dropping me down "I cannot breath" I gasped and he quickly removed my dress leaving me in my chemise.

"I cannot wait till we are back in England and in our own bed" he breathed kissing my neck pulling my chemise down throwing it away and I helped him from the rest of his clothes.

"What if...What if the children run in?" I asked nervously looking over his shoulder as he lay above me.

"I locked the door" he said breaking the kiss momentarily from my neck "calm down they have nurses, we shall be leaving tomorrow morning and I wish to spend the night with my wife all is well just relax" he said running his nose along my jaw line I nodded allowing my eyes to flutter close and relax under his touch.

_December, 1st, 1519_

I hated ships, I really did. After these last months I have decided unless my life depended on it I would never step foot on a ship again.

"Mama, this is boring!" Tom complained, I sat on a chair holding William up helping him stand on my legs.

"I know, mi amor, but we shall be back in England soon" I smiled down at him and he sighed angrily, Anthony let out a fit of coughs gaining the attention of everyone in the room "go back to your games" I said the children handing William to Lady Hobbs.

"Is Tony sick?" Isabella asked quietly as I lifted the ill child into my arms.

"Yes, he is very much" I looked down on my small son who was weak, it broke my heart as I looked down upon him and holding his tiny body against my warm one under my chemise I walked over to my bed and sat down slowly rocking him. His head lay on my chest his tired eyes looking up at me holding the strings of my chemise in his tiny fingers.

_Please God, please do not take another child from me I pray and beg of you to not take the youngest of my children from me_


	79. Chapter 79

**I know I haven't mentioned Thomas Boleyn's birthday so I decided to make his birthday March 12th, which is actually the day he died in history but because I'm stubborn and I get what I want I changed that too lol.**

**Katherine of Aragon-35**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Isabella Boleyn-2**

**Tom Boleyn-2**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**William Boleyn- 6 months**

**Anthony Boleyn- 6 months**

**King Henry VIII-28**

**Anne of Cleves(Anna)-21 **

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-2**

**Prince Edward of Wales- 10 months**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Catherine Howard-15**

**Thomas Butler- 4**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 9 months**

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_December, 16th, 1519_

I glowered out the window it was early in the morning and everyone was asleep everyone but me and Anthony, I sat in a chair looking out the small window in our rooms as he drank greedily from me "hush my sweet baby" I whispered as he let out a gurgle finishing I pet his cheek as his eyes closed laying his head on my breast falling asleep.

"Happy birthday, my love" Thomas whispered kissing my cheek.

"Do not remind me" I said keeping my eyes on my son who has, thank God, improved under my constant care.

"You are only 35 Ma Cherie, tis not the end of the world" he laughed looking down at Anthony curled inside my chemise.

"He is getting much better" I smiled at Thomas's words as Anthony let out a soft cry, I stood up rocking him in my arms bringing him over to his bed and laying him down with a kiss.

"How much longer?" I asked with a sigh looking down at my twin boys, they had been about two months when we left. Oh and Mary, Elizabeth and Edward, they must have all grown so much and I was not even there to see, Mary my sweet eldest child she must have grown so much! And Elizabeth already two years old she must be learning new things now just like Isabella and Tom. Little Edward, he must be walking down, he will not even remember me he was so young when I left.

"Only a few more weeks Katherine, I am sure when we get back the King will allow us to bring the all the children with us to Hever" he said wrapping his arms around my waist hugging me against him.

"I hope he will, I miss Mary, Elizabeth and Edward so much" I whispered quietly looking over to the other children taking up the whole bed. "Mary should be giving birth now" I said remembering Thomas's eldest daughter.

"Yes, she should be" he said distantly, I knew ever since Anne's death he had been nervous of childbirth "I fear they shall not let us go back to sleep" he said following my eyes to the children changing the subject and I laughed.

"But I am tired" I sighed looking up at him with a smile and we both lay down on the couch a light blanket thrown over us. The couch was too small and I lay almost on top of him "are you sure you are fine? I shall sleep on the chair" I said looking down at him my chin propped up on his chest.

"I am perfectly fine Katherine, I like it this way" I blushed at his words laying my cheek against his chest sighing, soon he fell back asleep and it was not long before the rise and fall of his chest lulled be back to sleep as well.

**King Henry Tudor**

Everything was being prepared for the Princess of Cleves arrival and Mary and Elizabeth were all but ready for the return of Katherine and her husband the Duke of Wiltshire.

"Papa! Is mama home today?" Mary asked racing into my office followed by Elizabeth and a very wobbly legged Edward who found it difficult to keep up with his sisters.

"No, so far she is not home today but guess what!" I said lifting both girls to sit on my lap.

"What papa! What?" Elizabeth chanted looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Today is her birthday" Mary's smile faded and she looked down in sadness "Mary what is it?" I asked after a few moments.

"Today mama birthday and she not here! I miss her a lot papa!" She started to cry throwing her arms around my neck and I hugged her gently as Edward played on the floor, Elizabeth slipped from my lap to play with her brother.

"Do not cry, I am sure she misses you just as badly before she left to Germany she was very upset at no being able to see you for such a long time" I assured her and she sat back and I quickly wiped her tears. I shall admit without Katherine here as a constant caregiver for the children it has been difficult, she was always much better at knowing what to say or do with children then I was.

"Eddie! You breaking it!" Elizabeth snapped to her brother as he pulled her silver necklace.

"Prince Edward, you must not do that" Lady Bryan said picking him up, after Edward as born she became his Governance while Lady Salisbury took over as Governance for both Mary and Elizabeth.

"I miss Cordy too and Bella, Tom Georgy! Oh papa what about Will and Tony! They were really little when they left! They will not know me!" She said in panic tears slipping down her cheeks again as she named each sibling.

"Hush now, they will grow to love you for sure" I said kissing her dark head sending her off to play with her siblings.

"How much longer till they are here?" I asked Edward Borough who had taken Cromwell's position temporarily as he went to meet with the Princess of Cleves.

"The earliest I give is sometime next week" I nodded sending him away and looking back down on my children.

"Bring them to the nursery I have much to do" I said to their nurses and they were quietly ushered from the room.

I missed Cordelia greatly, enough so that I have given her chambers of her own when she comes to Court and Penhurst Castle in Kent. I wonder often how she is and if she remembers me, after all she is very young.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Shhhh they sleeping" I heard George's voice snap as I awakened slowly with a deep sigh.

"Mama…your crushing papa" Isabella said in a matter-of-fact tone as I opened my eyes with a light smile.

"I am not crushing him Isabella" I said yawning, I looked up at Thomas to find him still asleep I lay my head back down on his chest looking at the children.

"You sleep all day mama?" Cordelia asked her golden curls tangled from sleep.

"No I am not going to sleep all day" I sat up a little but Thomas's arms tightened around my waist holding me against him and the girls let out a string of giggles as George and Tom left to play with their toys. "Thomas, you have to wake up" I said gently stroking his cheek and he sighed in his sleep.

"Papa you have to get up now!" Isabella said pushing against his side, I saw a faint smirk appear on his face. I knew he was awake and smiled laying back down against him and he with his free arm, in a sudden motion, he grabbed her pulling Isabella up under the blanket laying her on his chest near me. "Papa!" She shrieked in giggles still believing he was sleep.

"Thomas Boleyn it is time to get up" I said in a mock serious tone.

"I am sleeping" he said cracking his eyes open looking at me and Isabella.

"No you not! You playing!" Isabella said with a giggle cuddling close to me.

"No I am not" he said Cordelia tugged his arm gaining his attention.

"Papa" she said her voice petrified and he quickly sat up gently sitting me and Isabella on the other side of the couch.

"Cordelia what is it?" He asked quickly.

"What it is?" She demanded fearfully pointing over to the doorway and I screeched in fear at seeing a very large rat scurrying across the doorway. He placed her on the couch calling George and Tom over, then he grabbed a bucket walking warily over to the large rat. Isabella and Cordelia both sat in my lap holding tightly as we all watched in fear and George and Tom watched their father in excitement.

"Do not fear tis just a rat" he said calmly, but I knew rats carried diseases that could kill a man and did not want it near any of my children. I whimpered as it scurried closer to William and Anthony's cradle and finally Thomas dropped the bucket on it and Cordelia, Isabella and I let out a scream at the sudden loud noise.

"Both of you stop that at once!" I snapped at George and Tom as they laughed hysterically at the girls and I.

"Katherine you cannot blame them" Thomas said with a smirk on his face.

"Get rid of it!" Was all I snapped holding both girls closer, he laughed scooting the bucket over to the window grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the rat then out the window. I sighed not caring about the blanket at all "thank you" I murmured but did not move.

"Come on boys tis time to get dressed" Thomas ordered them and they nodded jumping off the couch going over to their father, I on the other hand was more hesitant as I got off the couch as he brought them to a small room connected to ours helping them get dressed. I helped the girls off the couch opening a small closet and Lady Ashley helped me dress both girls in plain green gowns while I myself was dressed in a simple blue gown.

"Mama can you braid my hair?" Isabella asked and I nodded sitting her in front of the small mirror and brushed her hair free of knots before braiding and elegant rope down her small back.

"Me too mama!" Cordelia cried happily and I smiled down trading her with Isabella on the chair, her hair was knotty and I sighed at how difficult it was and she whimpered with each stroke.

"I am sorry sweetheart" I said kissing the crown of her head, her hair was already curly but once I finished brushing I quickly braided it setting her down on the floor "you two look absolutely beautiful" I said smiling down on them and they giggled.

"Can we brush your hair mama?" Isabella asked innocently.

"Lady Wiltshire, Lady Isabella must practice her letters today" I looked up to Lady Ashley then down to my daughter.

"Another time now go practice" she sighed in anger going with Lady Ashley and her brothers once they were finished back into the little room and practicing their letters, Lady Hobbs taught George for he was more advanced then Tom and Isabella.

"I have something for you, I must admit it was hard hiding it from you this whole time" I smiled placing my brush down on the desk looking up at Thomas.

"And what have you got for me?" I turned facing him with a bright smile on my face, he pulled out a necklace that seemed to match Isabella's only mine had a KB.

"KB...as in Katherine Boleyn, mi amor are you marking me as yours?" I asked looking at the necklace in the mirror as he tied around my neck, the necklace was a black ribbon the golden letters shinning and new as medium sized pearls hung from it.

"You are mine" he whispered into my ear hugging around my waist pulling me up from my chair and kissing me.

"Papa!" Cordelia whined in distaste, Thomas and I have decided she will start her learning when we get back to England she is not that good at focusing on one thing at a time yet and it would be too much stress for her.

"Sweetheart, would you like to put pretty pictures in the cloth again?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly, Cordelia loved embroidery and sewing while Isabella found it boring and useless she spent far too much time with her brothers and I aimed to fix that once back in England.

"Papa is going to go see how much longer we have to be on the boat, remember to wish mama a happy birthday" he said kissing Cordelia's head as he left I scowled at him as the door was shut.

"Oh mama it your birthday!" She squealed in excitement jumping into my arms, I smiled lightly bringing her to the couch and sitting her down.

"Yes, today is my birthday" I said lightly and she smiled a thoughtful look on her face.

"When my birthday?" She asked curiously.

"Your birthday is May 2, mi amor" I said with a smile and she crawled closer to me as I helped her with her needle and thread, I still worried that she would prick her fingers which she often did drawing a drop of blood and a few tears.

"When is papa's?" She asked and I laughed at her curiosity.

"Your fathers birthday is June 28th, and papa's birthday March 12th" she held the needle in her hands sitting on my lap as I helped her guide it into the small plain white cloth.

"When Mary birthday?" I kissed her cheek wishing she would pay attention to the sharp object in her hands.

"Her birthday is February 18th, Isabella Tom and Elizabeth's birthday is September 7th and Edwards birthday is February 14th" I sighed naming each child's birthday so she could not ask anymore, she giggled looking up at me with bright eyes.

"Oh mama you silly!" She said in delight and I could not help but smile at her "Mary and Eddie birthday same" my mind then turned to Anne, she would be gone a year on Edward's birthday and I wondered how Henry would act. I hoped Mary and Edward got a birthday party because Mary was so confused last year and it is going to be Edwards first birthday and as Prince of England he deserves a very nice party in his honor.

"Yes well, practice sweetheart" she nodded and we spent the next hour or so working on the tiny cloth before I let her got play with her siblings. I walked over the mirror looking at my reflection drinking from a goblet of wine, I gently touched my cheek looking down at the tops of my chest to see a light scar where Charles Brandon has dragged a blade across me. A sudden memory flashed before my eyes making me release the goblet spilling wine across the wooden floor.

_"Thomas will find me" I shot back at him and he only laughed._

_"No, he will not" he said looking into my eyes "not where we are going"._

_"Then where are we going" I said my voice dripping with hate._

_"Germany" he said simply._

I whimpered and suddenly felt hands wrap around me which resulted in me letting out a scream of fight pushing my elbow back into a stomach "Katherine tis just me" Thomas whispered holding me tightly.

"Oh! Thomas I am sorry" I said in distress as I turned laying a hand on his stomach.

"What were you thinking of?" He asked ignoring the pain in his stomach, I looked down immediately feeling guilty for remembering Charles Brandon.

"When…When Brandon took me he said….he said that he would take me to Germany where you could not find me" I whimpered quietly hugging him tightly.

"I am sorry my love, do not think of him tis not worth it" he cupped my cheek bringing my face up to look at him "he is dead and shall not hurt you anymore" I let out a breath leaning up and kissing him.

"I know, it is just that sometimes I get flashbacks…certain things bring it on" I said smoothing the creases in his jacket I made.

"What made you think of it now?" I pulled away looking back into the mirror, he watched me for a moment before reaching up and tracing over the light scar. "I wish he would not have left a mark on you, it would have made it easier for you to forget" he sighed his fingers still on the scar his other one wrapping around my arms.

"I would never forget Thomas, tis not as easy as you think it is!" I snapped pulling away and going over laying down on the bed on my stomach facing away from him.

"I never said that it would be easy for you Katherine, God knows it is not I see it ever single God dam day with you, but I was hoping the memory would fade it seemed it had during the trip, at least up until now" He said in growing aggravation I brought my arms up laying on the pillows and staring at the wall. I missed Hever, and the feeling of safety and comfort of my own bed rather then the odd dense crumply feeling bed that I was forced to use every night.

"It did not fade, I can remember it just as clear as if it was yesterday, it gets better though sometimes" I felt him lay down next to me pulling me close to him.

"I am sorry Ma Cherie, let us not fight today" I nodded and he just held me close to him for a few moments before the door opened and the children ran in jumping up on the bed.

"HAPPY BIRHDAY MAMA!" They all yelled large grins on their faces I sat up looking at each child.

"We made you a present mama!" George said in excitement.

"And what did you make me?" I asked looking to Tom who was holding something behind his back, with a large shy smile he handed me over a piece of parchment, in big letters, that was most likely Lady Ashley's handwriting, was written happy birthday. And each child wrote their name somewhat sloppily underneath even Cordelia who looked as if she had a little help and at the very bottom was written 'we love you mama'.

It was quiet possibly the best birthday present I have ever got and I could not help but have tears mist my vision "let me see" Thomas said looking over my shoulder down at the parchment.

"You no like it mama?" Isabella asked in worry at seeing my teary eyes.

"No, Isabella I love it" I pulled each one into a tight hug kissing their head "this is the best birthday present I have ever gotten and I love you all so much" their smiles returned looking to Thomas who nodded with a smile.

"Look, you have made mama so happy she has cried" he said and I let out a laugh getting out of bed and going over to the twins who have awoken and started to cry for food, I picked William up cooing gently over him I fed him some milk for he still needed his mothers milk for a few more months. I handed him to Thomas then turned my attention to Anthony who smiled his tiny hands reaching up when he saw me.

"He knows you mama!" Isabella said in excitement and I sat down on the bed holding him close.

"Mama, can we go play in the hallway please!" George asked as him and George looked at me with hopeful expressions.

"With Lady Hobbs you may, but do not go off to far" they nodded jumping off the bed and Lady Hobbs shut the door behind her.

"When can he big people food like Will?" Isabella asked scooting closer as I fed Anthony.

"When we get back to England and the doctor looks at him we shall know, for now we will not take any chances" I said looking up from Anthony to Isabella, Cordelia was playing with William in Thomas's arms.

"Papa help you make babies?" She asked suddenly and I closed my eyes cursing silently at her over curious nature.

"Yes, in a way papa helps mama make the babies" she turned her head a little a thoughtful expression on her face.

"But you have baby in your belly for a while then you take care of it and papa does nothing" She stated looking over to her father and Cordelia let out giggles.

"Papa lazy" Cordelia giggled bouncing over to me as I pulled my robe closed as Anthony finished eating with a small burp.

"I am not lazy, I help mama with your brothers all the time" Anthony started to cry and Thomas traded taking Anthony giving me William.

"Mama I ask you something?" Cordelia asked laying a hand on my cheek and I smiled lightly nodding. "Where you get those from? I no have any" She said pointing to my chest.

"Yeah I no have them either" Isabella then added looking down at her flat chest then back to me, I heard Thomas's footsteps stop, most likely in shock.

"You do not need to know that you are both really young" Thomas said walking back up to the bed and both girls giggled at the look on Thomas's face and I stifled my gown giggle.

"But papa! Mama has them!" Cordelia whined standing up on the bed grabbing his shirt so she would not fall.

"I am not having this conversation with a one year old and a two year old!" He sighed handing Anthony to Lady Ashley picking Cordelia up.

"Mama where you get them?" I could not help the fountain of giggles escaping my lips now.

"Isabella, Cordelia, you shall get them when you are older I promise now enough it looks as if papa is about to burst" I laughed and Isabella jumped into her fathers other arm.

"No worry papa I stay little forever!" She said in excitement.

"Me too papa!" Cordelia agreed I stood up placing William sitting up in his cradle as Lady Ashley in her arms.

"How are your studies going Isabella?" Thomas asked her changing the subject quickly and with them being so young they quickly forgot the topic before.

"I learning papa" she said smiling brightly "I learning how to write my name" she boasted proudly to all.

"I make pretty pictures in cloth and I make papa shirt!" Cordelia said wanting some attention for herself, I took Isabella from Thomas holding her up in my arms.

"That stupid you know nothing" she sneered and Cordelia gasped tears forming.

"IT NOT AND YOU MEAN!" She screamed and I placed Isabella on her feet.

"Do not yell Cordelia" Thomas said in a strong tone and she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Isabella that is not a nice thing to say, and you are a young Lady expected to learn embroidery and sewing once we get off this ship you will spend less time with your brother and more time learning what you should." She glared up at me obviously not liking the idea of not playing with her brothers and sitting content in a room all day sewing.

"But I no want to mama" she sighed dramatically "I gonna play with Tom and Georgy" she ran before I could say yes or no to play with her brothers.

"This is your fault, you spoiled her" I said placing my hands on my hips looking to Thomas in disapprovement.

"Let us not place blame my love" I shook my head taking Cordelia from him and placing her on the ground.

"Go play with your dolls sweetheart" she skipped over to the desk grabbing her dolls and brought them back to the bed making herself comfortable playing with the dolls. "She needs to learn how to act like a proper young Lady not a young boy" I took a deep breath rubbing my read running my hand down touching the necklace Thomas had given me earlier.

"I know that Katherine she is strong willed, what can I say, she is just like her mother" I sent a dangerous look to him and he laughed pulling me close and lay a gentle kiss on my lips. "She is going through a stage once we are back in England she will settle down again, she reminds me of Anne when she was younger, but she also has so much of you" I let a smile twitch the corner of my lips.

"Let us not discuss this anymore I fear I shall get a headache" he lay another kiss on my forehead.

"Rest sweetheart" I lay back against the bed watching Cordelia, she smiled upon seeing me and crawled forward laying her hands on my stomach looking down on me.

"Mama, you say it not good to sleep during the day" she whispered in a sing song voice.

"Little Anthony and William keep mama up at night and I get no sleep" I said back to her and she lay down curling into my side laying her head on my shoulder.

"But you love them right?" I nodded immediately not even thinking about it, I did not have too.

"Yes I love them both very much, just as much as I love you" I leaned down kissing her forehead and she reached up grabbing the necklace around my neck.

"What this mean?" She asked curiously.

"It is KB, it stands for my name Katherine Boleyn, but when I lived in Spain I was Princesa Catalina de España, but when I came to England I was known as Catalina de Aragón" her eyes widened in amazement.

"What does it mean?" She asked in wonderment.

"Princess Katherine of Aragon, I was a Spanish Princess, I still am though I am very far down in the line of succession now and I prefer to be known as Katherine Boleyn" I explained petting her face as she sat up.

"Does that mean I can be a Princess one day" I smiled sadly up at her.

"No, the Emperor has a wife and children that will inherit the throne from him" she lay back down her spirits dampened, it seemed nothing ever went in her direction.

"Katherine!" Thomas said opening the door to our rooms quickly and Isabella, Tom and George ran in jumping on the bed.

"¡Dios mío!" I gasped in surprise.

"We shall be in English Port within the week!" I jumped up in happiness holding Cordelia to me.

"Did you hear that mi amor!" I asked her and she giggled happily in excitement clapping her hands "Thomas really! We are to be home?" I asked gleefully placing Cordelia down so she can celebrate with her siblings as Thomas pulled me close to him.

"I would not lie you" he said petting my cheek and pulling me close for a quick deep kiss "the Princess asks that in honor of your birthday if our family may dine with her tonight, I told her we accept" I nodded looking down at he children who tugged on my skirts happily.

"Mama, were going home for your birthday!" George said with a large smile and Thomas ruffled his dark blonde curls.

"We are all going to Court first to visit the King and your sister, Mary" he said and Cordelia hit his leg to gain his attention.

"Beth my sister too!" He nodded with a smile and we all got ready for to dine with Princess Anna.

I changed into a burgundy gown with black embroidery that entwined with gold embroidery lining the bodice my hair pinned up simply with nothing in it. Isabella was dressed in her pink down and Cordelia in her dark blue both their hair was left braided down their back. Thomas changed George and Tom into more formal outfit their shirts a dark blue velvet that brought out their fathers cool grey eyes. "Lord Wiltshire, the Princess shall see you now" a German maid said allowing us in and after months of being on the ship with Princess Anne the children ran in to greet her happily.

"We gonna be home soon Princess Anne!" Isabella told her with a happy smile.

"I cannot wait, for then I shall meet the other three children which I am sure are just as enchanting as you!" Anna exclaimed causing them all to giggle and she stood up looking to me "happy birthday" she said softly hugging me.

"Thank you, Your Highness but there is no need to make such a deal of it" I said as we sat down on the comfortable couches.

"A birthday is always something to celebrate, how is your son Anthony? I hear he is doing much better" she seemed genuinely concerned about his well-being making her like her all the more, she would make a wonderful Queen.

"He is doing much better his cough has gone down and he eats more then he did before, the doctors say that he is out of danger" we spent the rest of the night talking celebration plans for when we arrived in England. There would be a parade in her honor as we rode to Windsor and large banquet in her honor when she arrived.

Me and Thomas could find no alone time tonight for the children clung to us like honey dripping down a tree, we spent most of the night talking to the Princess and by time we got back to our rooms I was tired from lack of sleep.

_December 23rd 1519_

I watched with nothing but happiness in my heart as the boards were lowered allowing us onto English soil "we home!" George said in excitement racing down the plank followed by Tom, Isabella and I were last and we got into our carriage in content I now holding Anthony and Thomas William.

"Are you happy to be home?" I asked the children and all nodded smile on their faces.

"I scared though" Cordelia admitted her eyes wide with fear "what if papa forgot me cause I almost forgot him!" She said in fear.

"He did not forget you mi amor I know that for a fact" we waited for Princess Anna before riding off to Dover, how I missed that Castle, but nothing could make me happier then for the night we would spend at Hever.

We arrived at Dover almost near one in the morning and everyone, including I, was asleep before the carriages soothing movements stopped "Katherine, wake up we have arrived" I handed the boys to their nurse allowing them to be taken to their rooms at once. We had to wait till the Princess was inside before we could leave and I grudge fully got out of the carriage making my way inside.

"We can take the children from here" the maids said and I nodded going to my rooms and Lady Catherine helped me from my dress and I sleepily walked to bed.

"I wish I was more awake" I said curling into Thomas's chest and he yawned pulling me close.

"Go to sleep sweetheart we are home now and have all the time in the world to celebrate" I smiled lightly closing my eyes and falling asleep for I knew the next couple of weeks would be a whirlwind and Thomas and I would probably never get anytime alone.

We spent Christmas at Rochester Castle and my nerves were positively fried by then, I wanted nothing more then to be able to hold my sweet Mary once again.

_January 3rd 1520_

New Years came and it was now 1520, but I did not care the only thing that held my attention at this very moment was Windsor Castle coming into view and I knew my eldest daughter was hidden inside its walls. "Katherine, calm yourself" Thomas said as I fidgeted in my seat unable to hold Anthony for the excitement bubbling inside me would not let me stay still .

It was the early afternoon and our large routine surrounded by rows of people wishing to see the woman that would be their new Queen. "I am sorry, I am just to excited I have missed Mary so much!" I said keeping my eyes out the window.

"It okay mama, we miss Mary too" Isabella said holding my arm in her lap, I smiled looking down at her.

Finally our carriage came to a halt in front of the large Castle I took a deep breath as Thomas helped me down and I then helped each of my daughters down sending my twin boys to my rooms immediately not wanting them to catch a cold. "MAMA!" I heard a voice shriek and Mary came running out of the castle towards me, tears formed in my eyes as I looked at her, she had grown so much.

"Oh Mary!" I said as she jumped into my arms I lifted her up holding her tightly in my arms tears falling down my cheeks as I kissed her again and again. "I have missed you so much mi amor!" I smiled setting her down on her feet kneeling in front of her.

"I miss you so much mama! Never leave again please!" I nodded kissing her again when Elizabeth came next hugging me tightly and I kissed her marveling at how both girls had grown.

"Cordy! Bella! Tom! Georgy!" Both girls then cried running to their siblings I followed staying close to them all nothing making me more happier then to see all my children together.

"Are you gonna take mama away again?" Mary asked her stepfather boldly and he smiled down on her.

"No, and I am very sorry I told the boat to go faster but it just would not listen" she smiled looking at him a moment before hugging him as well. "Come now all of you we must go inside and I know the King would like to see Cordelia and your mother would like to see Prince Edward, after all we have been gone 4 months" Thomas said ushering us all inside.

When Cordelia saw the amount of people she grew nervous grabbing my skirts hugging her dolls closely to her, she had not been around this many people in a while and she was nervous of other since the incident in Calais. "Lady Wiltshire, the King summons you and the Lady Cordelia at once" a messenger said and I nervously nodded taking her hand kissing Thomas's cheek as I walked to his office.

"Mama I no wanna go in" Cordelia whispered in fright as we came to the door waiting to be announced, I held Kitty in my other arm as he held Dolly as if for dear life.

"He is your father mi amor, he loves you very much and wants to see you, do not be frightened" she nodded as a servant allowed us in.

"Cordelia!" Henry said upon seeing his daughter, awe covered his face as he saw how much she has grown "look at my little daughter, how you have grown in my absence" he said kneeling before her not acknowledging me.

"I big girl" she whispered holding her dolls for dear life.

"Do not be scared Cordelia" I whispered to her petting her golden curls.

"Katherine, I trust she was well" he said standing up and I nodded quickly.

"She has been a perfect angel most the time, though I fear in Calais she had a hard time" I said and her eyes glazed over as she remembered the incident tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened?" He demanded angrily picking her up hesitantly but lovingly.

"The mean Lady call me a bastard papa! And say I no play with everyone else!" Cordelia finally cried out burying her face in Dolly's hair.

"Who! Who called her that? Was it the Princess?" He asked holding her close.

"No, twas a Governance most likely, I never found out" Cordelia wiggled free from his arms coming back to be and reaching up taking Kitty.

"I will make sure that it never happens again, you are free to go play with your brothers and sisters" she nodded and he motioned for Lady Ashley to take her back, I shifted on my feet watching her go. "How is the Princess of Cleves?" He asked pouring himself a drink and walking behind his desk to sit down.

"I find her very kind especially to Cordelia, she likes her very much" he nodded absentmindedly.

"You shall be in charge of them now I fear in the coming days I shall be very busy I shall inform Cromwell that anything concerning the Princesses and Prince shall be directed towards you" I knew this, after all Cromwell had warned me.

"Lord Cromwell has told me Cordelia shall have her own chambers" I said introducing the subject carefully, after all I had not seen in him four months.

"Yes, but never fear they are next to yours" his eyes flickered towards mine and I knew what he was expecting next.

"He always told me you have given her Penhurst Castle, are you going to send her there?" He sighed deeply stretching back in his chair.

"No, not now she is not comfortable enough for that yet, when she is a little older she will take up permanent residence there" it did not help my nerves, but at least I knew that she would not be leaving anytime soon. "How are your children?" His question took me by surprise, he never much seemed to care for my family.

"Tom, Isabella and George are all in perfect health they enjoyed the journey very much, Isabella not so much though, she gained a bout of sea sickness on the way there and back. William is in good health too, he is starting to eat solids, but Anthony has grown sickly he has gotten better but he still needs a doctor." I said softly and he actually seemed to be listening to what I said.

"I shall have Doctor Linacre look at him at once" I smiled gratefully.

"I thank you...how is Mary and Elizabeth and Edward?" I asked softly wanting to know what I have missed.

"Edward is now walking a little" he stated proudly and I smiled at the thought "Mary and Elizabeth have been excellent in their studies, Mary did get sick in November but it was nothing too serious, I believe the children are in the Royal nursery you may go see them" he was dismissing me, but I had one more thing to ask.

"Your Majesty...Henry, I was hoping that after the Royal wedding I would be able to retire to Hever with my family and hopefully Mary, Elizabeth and Edward so I can spend sometime with them for I have been away for so long" he sighed and waved his hand.

"I shall think about it" he did not even look up and I grew nervous nodding and walking to the door, "wait" he called and I jumped at his voice "you may take them to Hever, I know you have missed them very much, just till Mary and Edward's birthday me and the new Queen shall be touring England anyway, also introduce my children to her" I nodded bowing lowly.

"Thank you Henry it means very much that they be able to stay with me" he nodded and sent me away without another word.

"Lady Wiltshire, Her Highness asks for your presence" her German lady said and I nodded.

"His Majesty wishes for me to introduce the Royal children to Her Highness, send word to their governances and have them sent immediately to her chambers" I said the young maid who nodded. "Your Highness" I said bowing as I entered her room and she quickly dismissed her servants.

"Lady Wiltshire, I find England far more beautiful then you have described tis...magnificent" she said looking for the right words.

"I am glad you like it Your Highness" she walked back sitting at her window pulling the curtain to look down, she had to stay in seclusion until the ceremony tomorrow when she would be formally introduced to the Court. "Princess Anna, the King has asked me to introduce the Royal children to you before the ceremony" I said once I heard a knock on he door, she jumped up looking surprised.

"What if they do not like me?" She asked fearfully.

"Do not worry of that I am confident they shall like you, Cordelia adores you which means you already have one on your side" she smiled gratefully and the door was opened.

I still was taken back at how beautiful and grown each girl has become in my absence "mama!" Mary said happily seeing me again and Elizabeth sent me a large smile as Edward was in his maids arms, he looked like his mother I noted sadly. Cordelia was with her sisters and smiled at Princess Anna once seeing her Mary soon became aware of her and Elizabeth followed both becoming hesitant.

"Mary, Elizabeth, this is Princess Anne of Cleves she is going to marry your father and become Queen of England" I said slowly looking down on their curious faces hoping that they would not react the way they did when Henry told them Jane was to be his Queen.

"She is a very nice woman and will be a good stepmother to you, she is also a friend of mama's" Edward let out a gurgle smiling to her and I walked forward taking him into my arms.

"Princess Anne, this is the Princess Mary and Elizabeth and this is Prince Edward of Wales" she took a nervous step forward kneeling down to their level and I placed Edward on the floor and he grabbed onto my skirts helping with his balance.

"Your Highnesses, I hope with all my heart that we can be good friends and I desire nothing more then to be a good stepmother to you and your brother, Prince Edward" I watched Elizabeth carefully her face was a mix of emotions as she looked up to me.

"But...but I want mama" her voice was small and Anna bit her lip.

"Your mother, Queen Anne was a good Queen and I hope to follow in her footsteps" she tried to appease the small girl, all the while Mary stood silent watching her with a curious expression.

"Elizabeth, Princess Anne has the same as your mother and she has been very kind to Cordelia and has stated on many occasions that she cannot wait to meet you and your siblings, I believe mama would be very pleased with her as your stepmother" Cordelia had stepped forward taking Mary's hand.

"She nice" she stated to her older sisters who looked from her back to Anna.

"You have same name as Beth's mama" Mary finally started then looked to me "mama, does this mean that it okay for her to be our stepmama?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I think so" she nodded, Anne looked to Prince Edward next and picked him up slowly and hesitantly and he let out a giggle at finding himself in her arms.

"I hope to be a very good stepmother to all of you" she whispered swaying Edward in her arms.

"Your Highness, the children must be put down for the night" Lady Bryan said after a few minutes and Anna reluctantly gave Edward up.

"I will see them to their rooms, goodnight Princess" I said to Anna and she nodded as we left I brought Mary and Elizabeth to their rooms first kissing them goodnight then much to my displeasure I brought Cordelia to her new chambers which were very close to mine.

"Mama, I no sleep with Bella?" She asked tugging on my skirts as I helped her from her gown.

"No, your father the King has given you these rooms to yourself and a staff of your own, go to bed now mi amor, I shall see you in the morning" I lifted her up tucking her under the covers of her new large bed.

"Goodnight mama" I made sure each of my children were down for the night before making it back to my chambers where Thomas sat in front of the fire his shoulders slumped from exhaustion.

"Thomas, are you all right?" I asked standing next to the chair and he looked up lazily.

"It has just been a long day sweetheart, Doctor Linacre shall look at Anthony tomorrow morning he was very busy today" I nodded leaning down and kissing his cheek.

"You have been so stressed lately" I whispered quietly into his ear and his hand wound around my waist pulling me into his lap "I wish you would not be" he smiled pulling me down by my neck and kissing my deeply, I turned my hips so that I straddled his waist moving so I sat on my knees on the floor in front of him. His eyes burned with desire as I slowly undid his breeches keeping my eyes locked with his.

**King Henry Tudor**

I sat in my rooms think, mainly about Cordelia and the Princess of Cleves, Cordelia had grown so much since she left and I hated to think of someone, especially one of my subjects calling her a bastard to her face. "Majesty, is there something bothering you?" Cromwell asked standing in front of my desk watching me.

"I want it known that if I hear anyone talking ill of my daughter I shall have them fined till they live on the streets!" I snapped my voice full of passion and he nodded knowing I was speaking of Cordelia. "Also, the Princess of Cleves, what do she look like? Did you see her?" I had to know, of course I had heard before but I wanted to hear what he had to think.

"I did not lay eyes on her, My Lord, I could not go to the banquet too busy making arrangements to get back to England, but Lady Wiltshire spent a great many hours with her I am sure she can describe her for you" I nodded absentmindedly.

"I shall speak with her then, tis still early she may not have retired yet" I stood up walking passed Cromwell with a wave of my hand dismissing him for the rest of the night. I knew where her chambers were, I remember when she was pregnant with Cordelia I spent mostly every night with her.

The door the their chambers was slightly opened and I peered in, almost like a thief, to see Boleyn sitting in front of a large fire his head thrown back as he let out a groan. I could not see whom the woman was before him, but I caught sight of dark skirts at his feet, I wanted to laugh, did Katherine know her husband cheated on her? Or was she content with it as she was when we were married.

"Oh God…Katherine" Boleyn groaned pulling Katherine up from her knees and pushing her into the edge of desk pushing her skirts up around her waist and she groaned loudly as he started thrusting into her. I gaped in disbelief at what I was seeing, the sweet modest Katherine I knew would never do anything like that. The Katherine I knew would call anyone who….took a man in their mouth a whore.

"Thomas…sí mi amor" I felt my stomach twist into a knot, I the King of England felt like an intruder upon the scene. "My corset please" she moaned and he ripped the seems of the gown pulling her up sitting her on the desk and throwing it from her.

"Quiet now" he moaned pulling her forward by her knees which locked around his waist, she let out a sharp cry at each thrust till a loud moan escaped her lips followed by him.

"I love you Thomas" she panted after a few minutes and he kissed her deeply.

"I love you too Ma Cherie" he lifted her up throwing her skirts away leaving her in her chemise as he brought her to the bedchamber.

I left quickly instead finding Lady Catherine her servant "Lady Catherine, you have seen the Princess of Cleves, have you not?" I asked and she blushed nodding quickly.

"I have Your Majesty" she said bowing lowly, I could see why Katherine kept the girl under strict orders, she was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and greenish blue eyes, yes a beauty to be sure.

"What does she look like?" I asked her and she opened her mouth a bit flustered for a moment as we stood outside Boleyn's chambers the door slightly open allowing for Katherine's cries of pleasure to be heard softly.

"She...well Your Majesty...She has long brown hair and her skin is slightly tanned, she is very pretty...well I believe so" she stuttered and I smiled lowly looking back into Katherine's chambers as her loud moan signaled her release.

"If you believe she is pretty then I shall take your word for it" I said smirking as I saw the horrified look on her face as she stepped forward quickly shutting the door.

"It is late Your Majesty….is there anything you want from Her Grace or the Duke?" I turned watching the girl very closely.

"How old are you Lady Catherine?" I asked and her mouth opened and closed.

"I am 15 Your Majesty" I nodded taking a step forward and I watched as she grew more nervous by the second "M-Majesty I should be finishing with Her Grace's trunks" she opened the door to the parlor and I caught her arm pulling her back out and she let a small shriek escape her rosy red lips.

"There is no rush Lady Catherine, it seems Her Grace is…preoccupied" I smiled as she grew even more flustered looking from the room back to me.

"I do not think-" I hushed her gently leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Lady Catherine!" I heard Katherine's Spanish alto snap and she tore away into the room bowing to her mistress quickly.

"Your Grace…I…I" the girl stuttered nervously.

"Henry, she is only 15 years old" Katherine hissed angrily pulling the girl behind her, she was only dressed in a robe tied securely around her, her face still slightly sweaty from her activities.

"I know her age, she told me" I said arrogantly "I thought you to be asleep Katherine, after what I heard with you and the Duke I believed you to be worn out" her face turned red and she sucked in air quickly.

"You were spying on us?" She demanded and I laughed as she shifted nervously.

"Your door was slightly ajar when I came and I never noticed how loud you can get" anger burned in her eyes as she seemed unsure of herself, I did not speak of seeing her on her knees now was not the time for that.

"You have no right speaking of me and my husband! I ask you to leave my ladies be, it is late Your Majesty and tomorrow is sure to be a long day, goodnight" her voice was so much more calm then I expected it to be.

"We shall speak more later, Lady Catherine" I said looking to the young frightened maid behind the angry Spanish woman before leaving.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"I am sorry My Lady, it all happened so fast I did not know what to do!" Lady Catherine insisted once the King had left.

"It is all right, remember what I told you Catherine do not submit yourself to him, your chastity is very important and belongs to your husband" she nodded feverishly. "Go to bed now, at once!" She scurried back into her rooms and I walked back into mine.

Thomas has fallen asleep in my absence and I removed the robe curling into him, I felt so invaded to know that Henry had heard me and Thomas making love it made me feel…well I do not know. "Sweetheart, who was it?" Thomas asked holding me close to him waking up just a little.

"Twas Lady Catherine, she was speaking with the King" his eyes snapped open immediately sitting up and looking down at me.

"The King was here!" He demanded his voice showing his anger.

"Yes, he…he heard us, and when I walked out he was trying to seduce Lady Catherine" I heard him growl lowly. "Do not be upset twas nothing, go back to sleep tomorrow shall prove to be very long and the King is allowing us to retire to Hever till February and Mary, Elizabeth and Edward are to come with us" he nodded kissing me deeply before laying back down.

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed in some areas I've had a bit of trouble writing this chapter and we've been testing nonstop in school and its been a bit stressful.**


	80. Chapter 80

**I do not own the scene where Anne of Cleves comes to Court. Okay, I never mentioned Mary's kids ages lets just say little Catherine is 2 and little Henry is 1.**

**Katherine of Aragon-35**

**Thomas Boleyn-42**

**George Boleyn-7**

**Isabella Boleyn-2**

**Tom Boleyn-2**

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year**

**William Boleyn- 6 months**

**Anthony Boleyn- 6 months**

**King Henry VIII-28**

**Anne of Cleves(Anna)-21 **

**Princess Mary Tudor-3**

**Princess Elizabeth-2**

**Prince Edward of Wales- 10 months**

**Sir Francis Bryan-28**

**Catherine Howard-15**

**Thomas Butler- 4**

**Elizabeth Bryan- 9 months**

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **

**Catherine Carey- 2**

**Henry Carey - 1**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_January 4th 1520_

I stood behind Henry looking down on Mary and Elizabeth carefully as a Princess Anne of Cleves walked into the ballroom her ladies following close behind her, she wore a dark red dress speckled with pearls and diamonds the bodice seeming to be cut in half showing a light yellow embroidered fabric beneath.

Her hair was tied up in a large hood hanging with large pearls and a heavy golden necklace bound around her neck. She looked nervous but held her head high as she walked down the path to Henry music playing softly bowing lowly before him. As for Henry he stood looking at her in a mixture of awe and satisfaction with both Mary and Elizabeth on either side of him, Edward was too young for this.

Henry stepped down from the dais in heavy dark robes with gold necklaces and rings about him walking up to her and as the music ended placed a simple kiss on her lips causing Mary and Elizabeth to giggle, but a sharp look from me quickly quieted them.

"My Lady" Henry said bowing before her just a little and she smiled nervously bowing to him "I am here to welcome you to what is yours" he said and the whole Court waited for her to speak.

"Your Majesty is very gracious, and I am very happy" she said with a large smile, her dark brown eyes sparkling as the crowd started to clap.

Henry moved standing next to her taking her small hand into his "my daughters, the Princess Mary" he said his hand raised to his eldest daughter and she stepped out walking forward in a dark green dress her hair curling down her back and bowed lowly before her new Queen and stepmother.

"Madam" her small voice said and Anna smiled nodding her head towards my young girl and she quickly moved to her fathers side.

"The Princess Elizabeth" Henry then said and Elizabeth was a little more hesitant walking forward, she wore a soft pink gown the tiny bodice encrusted with pearls and she held a bundle of flowers in her tiny hands.

She bowed before Anna her "for you, I think they are pretty" she whispered handing the flowers to the older woman nervously.

"Thank you Princess, I think you are pretty too" Elizabeth blushed a smile forming on her lips and I sighed in relief knowing she would get along with her new stepmother, Elizabeth moved to the side and Anna looked to Henry "I shall love them both" she stated happily and he nodded his head to her as the crowd began to clap again. Henry led her up to the dais where she took her spot as Queen of England, her eyes met mine and I could see the nervousness in them as she looked out on the large crowd of people all watching her.

"Sweetheart, Isabella seems to grow restless" Thomas whispered in my ear and I looked to see my daughter playing with George and two other boys, but she of course not getting her way in the game shoved the boy to the ground in anger.

"Isabella Boleyn!" I snapped grabbing her hand pulling her towards me.

"He say I no play cause I a girl" I gave her a sharp look helping the boy up.

"What is your name?" I asked the boy with dark hair and eyes…he looked familiar.

"Gregory Cromwell" he said glaring at Isabella, I stood up straighter holding Isabella's shoulder.

"Gregory! Are you all right!" a woman asked in panic, she had strawberry blonde hair green eyes and a voice that made me cringe.

"She push me!" Gregory, the boy betrothed to my daughter hissed in anger.

"Do you not teach your daughter how to act like a Lady!" She all but snarled and I glared at the woman before me.

"Yes, I do and it would be wise for you to not act in such a way in front of young children it is very unbecoming, I do not believe we have been introduced it seems your first time at Court, I am Lady Katherine Boleyn, Duchess of Wiltshire and Princess of Spain, my daughter Cordelia is betrothed to your son" her eyes widened as I told her who I was.

"Oh, well acts as if she were a boy I only hope the Lady Cordelia does not act that way" I ground my teeth in anger as Cordelia skipped over hanging on my skirts.

"Mama, where papa?" She asked speaking of Thomas.

"I believe he is talking with the Duke of Norfolk sweetheart, leave him be" she nodded sadly looking to Isabella's angry face.

"Why mad?" She asked her older sister taking her hand looking around at the woman I now know as Elizabeth Cromwell and her son.

"He say I no play cause I a boy and I no like him" Cordelia, having spent so much time with Isabella in the last month was quick to her sisters aid.

"You mean" she said simply and I gasped pulling her back.

"Cordelia, this is Gregory Cromwell he is to be your husband when you are older" I said lowly and she looked up at me with alarmed eyes.

"I no wanna marry him mama!" She said desperately tears forming in her eyes.

"Spoiled little girl" Lady Cromwell hissed in dissatisfaction.

"Good! I no wanna marry you either you not pretty, you ugly and I no like you!" Gregory shot back and Cordelia whimpered racing towards Thomas.

"And you say my children have no manners" I snapped to Lady Cromwell who looked at her son in shock, I held Isabella's hand tightly pulling her away from the scene "go to your rooms, you know better then to push people" I said severely handing her to Lady Ashley who took her back to her rooms.

**Thomas Boleyn**

"Jane has birthed a healthy boy, they named him after the father, poor girl died of child bed fever" Norfolk informed me and I sighed knowing it would devastate Katherine to know that Lady Jane Percy had passed away "how about your daughter, Mary has she birthed her child yet?" He then asked.

"No, but she is due soon her children are doing well" he nodded his hand and I felt a small child clawing and my legs and looked down to see Cordelia with teary eyes.

"Papa!" She sobbed and I lifted her up and she immediately buried her face in my neck "I wanna go" she sobbed holding around my neck and Norfolk looked uncomfortable quickly dismissing himself as Katherine walked up.

"What happened?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Cordelia met Gregory Cromwell, Isabella pushed him when he would not let her play with him and the other boys Cordelia came over and called him mean and that she did not want to marry him, to which he said she was ugly and that he does not like her" I shook my head at children's cruel antics.

"Cordelia stop crying" I moved to a corner of the room so others would not see and Katherine followed close behind.

"Papa I no wanna marry him! Please do not make me!" She sobbed pulling away and looking me in the eye.

"It is not my choice, that is the King's, never fear Cordelia you both are very little right now I am sure when he gets older he shall apologize" by time they both were old enough to marry she would not even remember this.

"Please papa!" She insisted in tears.

"Lord Wiltshire, what is wrong with my daughter?" The King asked and I looked up to see a jealous look in his eyes.

"It seems she does not like Gregory Cromwell, Your Majesty" I said simply and he reached forward taking Cordelia from my arms.

**King Henry Tudor**

_My daughter _ran into Boleyn's arms tears falling down her cheeks as Katherine followed close behind her a worried expression on her face I stood up leaving Princess Anne with Mary and Elizabeth walking towards Lord Wiltshire as he moved to the back of the room.

"Lord Wiltshire, what is wrong with my daughter?" I asked emphasizing that he was _my_ daughter.

"It seems she does not like Gregory Cromwell, Your Majesty" he said his voice curt as I took Cordelia into my arms, she seemed nervous and frightened.

"What happened with Gregory?" I asked her and she hesitated looking to Katherine who nodded.

"He say I was ugly" she whimpered and I scowled, but what could I say he was only 5 and she 1.

"I am sure he did not mean it, after all who would think you are ugly?" She blushed letting out a small giggle and I walked into the crowd much to Katherine's hesitation.

"My Lords!" I called gaining their attention and her eyes widened in fear "is not the Lady Cordelia, my daughter, the most beautiful little girl? A jewel of England I believe she is! A beautiful woman she shall grow into!" I asked loudly sitting her up on my shoulder parading her around, she was a beauty with her mother's exoticness and my mothers red hair and fair complexion.

"Yes, Majesty" they all said at once and I could hear her giggle as I brought her back into my arms and she hid her face which was bright red in my neck looking around at everyone.

"See, you have nothing to be scared of, you are beautiful" she giggled and I sat down on my throne with the Princess Anne and my two other daughters talking quietly, I looked into the crowd to see Katherine watching carefully. She was nervous, she had every right, after all what happened in Calais must have hurt her greatly, she hated it when anyone made fun of Cordelia and was extremely protective, it made me second guess whether giving Cordelia Penhurst Castle to her was the best idea I knew Katherine was hesitant at sending the girl from her.

"Papa, are we pretty too?" Mary asked quietly and I smiled down at my eldest child.

"Yes, Mary you are all beautiful and I am proud to call you my daughters" she smiled and Cordelia played with the chain around my neck, I looked back over to Katherine who said something to her husband her eyes locked on Cordelia only turning to meet his from time to time. Anger filled me as I watched her, how dare she act like he was her father when I sired this child upon her.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Calm down Katherine she is fine" Thomas said wrapping his arm around my waist as Henry paraded her around Court.

"I cannot help it, she is my daughter and I fear for her, you know what people say" he sighed kissing my temple and I looked up at him.

"What happened with Isabella?" I smiled shaking my head thinking of my only daughter with Thomas.

"She pushed Gregory Cromwell to the floor because he said she could not play with them because she was a girl, she is too high spirited and it is because of you! Thomas Boleyn you spoil her to know end, do not smile this is not funny! She cannot act like this" he laughed at his daughter and I hit his shoulder.

"Katherine, she is two years old something she does not will not define the rest of her life" he laughed pulling me close and kissing my temple.

"Lady Cromwell called her unmannered, Thomas be serious she cannot act this way she refuses to learn to embroider or sew and I do not know how to make her see reason" I stressed and he finally sighed pulling away.

"Fine, I will speak with her" I looked back to Cordelia and Henry said something to Mary, she looked to me and smiled quickly running down and jumping into my arms.

"Mama, papa said he need to talk with you" I shifted her in my arms kissing her forehead before placing her down "he said it bout Cordy" I grew a little more calm kissing Thomas lightly before allowing Mary to lead me up to the thrones where Princess Anne sat talking with Elizabeth and Cordelia.

"Princess Anne, do you mind watching the girls while I speak to the Lady Wiltshire on an important matter?" Henry said his voice gruff and I could tell just by looking at him he was angry.

"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty" he handed Cordelia to her who smiled brightly seeing me and I followed Henry to his office far away from the party, my nervousness growing with every step I took and he dismissed the servants after they served him a large cup of ambrosia.

"Henry, what about Cordelia would you like to speak with me about?" I asked quietly making sure the door was left cracked open and I stood as close as I could with it being to noticeable.

"Was it your plan all along Katherine?" He sneered angrily and I grew confused.

"What are you speaking about Henry?" His eyes sparked with anger as he went to the door slamming it shut with a loud bang causing me to jump.

"YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER AWAY SO SHE WOULD FORGET ABOUT ME AND THINK SHE WAS HIS!" He screamed into my face grabbing my throat and pulling me close.

"No! Henry that was never my intention I always told her about you and gave her a locket with your picture so she would not!" His grip tightened and I grabbed his hand trying to pry it away fear racing through my veins.

"LAIR!" I flinched my breathing quick as I tried to get away, but his grip was strong "do you wish she was his! Answer me woman!" Tears started to form in my eyes but I did my best to keep them back.

"Henry let me go" I pleaded and he pulled me up against his.

"TELL ME!" I whimpered closing my eyes and trying to look away and his hand constricted till I could not breath, my eyes flew open hitting his shoulder my nails desperately clawing at his hand.

"Stop this!" I gasped as he let me go as black spot started dizzying my vision.

"Katherine!" He snarled glaring down at me.

"Yes! I pretend sometimes that she is his! Only because I do not like thinking of her status as a bastard" I finally said tears glistening in my eyes.

"She. Is. Mine." He said each word so possessively and angrily that I let out a small whimper "she runs to him as if she were her father and was scared to even see me" he was being absolutely ridiculous.

"Because she has not seen you in over four months Henry! Of course she would be nervous" he still did not let go of my throat glaring down upon me "let me go...please" he shoved me back so that I fell to the floor landing on my wrist the wrong way and I heard an audible crack and I let out a scream as tears not freely poured from my eyes in pain.

I held my wrist close to my chest as he walked forward leaning down close to my ear the alcohol on his breath washing over my face "if you ever think to take my daughters affections for me and direct them to another man, I shall have all your children taken from you and I will personally make sure you do not see any of them again" he hissed lowly in my ear.

"Henry, I never did anything like that he is her stepfather, Thomas has been there for just as much as you have, she loves you both" I whimpered, my wrist hurt so badly.

"You are a liar" he hissed into my ear he pulled away looking down at me and laughed, he stood up going over to his desk and taking another large drink from the goblet.

"My wrist it broken…I have to see a doctor" I dare not move yet, he was drunk now and very unpredictable.

"You will shut up and not move!" He snapped back I took deep breaths looking down to my wrist seeing it already turning a black and deep purple. He started to laugh again coming to stand in front of me "I would kiss you, but after where I saw your mouth last night I dare not even think to go close to your lips again" I gasped my eyes widening in disbelief.

"How dare you-" his laugh cut me off as he kneeled down caressing my cheek and I pulled away.

"Would you do that for me Katherine? Would you take me in your mouth as you do for your husband and probably countless others" I shoved him away with my good hand jumping up to my feet quickly.

"I do not lay with any man other then my husband" I hissed in anger and he laughed stepping closer.

"You lay with me as well" he said in mockery.

"That was a mistake, one that I regret with everything in me, the only good thing that came from it is Cordelia and you were not even there for her for the first 5 months of her life!" his laughter stopped.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" He hollered and I jumped back as he took a step forward.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!" I finally screamed back at him "you do not have to face the mockery every single day! You do not understand what it is like for the both of us. You think you can stop people from calling her a bastard? It is not just that, it is the looks and whispers that hurt the most" I snapped at him breathing deeply "she know you are her father, but she loves Thomas as well and you can sit here and cry and complain like a child or you can accept it. She is your illegitimate daughter Henry, or as some people love to call her, your bastard" he glared at me the entire time.

"And you my whore" he added and I ground my teeth.

"I have to see a doctor" I whispered ignoring his hurtful words taking a step towards the door and he grabbed me by my throat slamming me into the wall.

"I never said you could leave, now are you going to get on your knees or not? Everyone probably thinks you are laying on your back" he laughed putting pressure on my shoulders urging me down.

"No, I will not, now let me go" he pressed me tighter against the wall "I need to see a doctor, my wrist hurts very much. You are to be married to Princess Anne soon and God be willing she gives you sons, now please" at the mention of another son he let me go.

"Get out of my site you whore" he snarled shoving me from him, I quickly retreated from the room not bothering to look back and quickly went to my rooms.

"Lady Wiltshire, what happened!" Lady Catherine asked as I walked in holding my wrist to me tear mark stains running down my cheeks.

"Retire for the night Lady Catherine, as I say now! The King is very upset at me and I fear he will retaliate through you" her eyes widened just the slightest and she quickly dismissed herself for the night. "Go get my husband" I said to another maid who bowed and left quickly, I sat down on my bed holding looking down at my wrist whimpering softly at the pain.

Twas only 20 minutes before Thomas opened the door walking up to me quickly "what happened!" He demanded angrily.

"The King was mad that Cordelia loved you like a father, he said it was my plan all along that she would forget about him and love you more, he got mad and pushed me to the ground and I landed on my wrist. I think it is broken" I whimpered and he gently pushed my sleeve up looking at in carefully.

"Get a doctor" he said to the maid who nodded and left.

"He was watching us last night….he saw me…pleasing you, then asked if I would please him, I told him no and he got mad" Thomas's eyes lit with hate.

"Did he touch you in anyway?" He demanded pulling me off the bed and close to him.

"No, he did not, but he did call me a whore, he was drunk" Thomas then leaned down and kissed me possessively only to be stopped by a mans uncomfortable cough.

"Lord Wiltshire, may I see Her Grace's wrist?" Doctor Linacre asked and Thomas nodded. He inspected in for a few moments "it looks broken, keep it bound and do not use it" he instructed and I nodded.

"Doctor, did you have a chance to look at my son Anthony?" I asked quickly.

"Yes My Lady, he seems to be getting better and he can start being weaned along with his brother" I smiled happily.

"Thank you doctor, thank you very much" he nodded with a smile and left and I look to Thomas who had walked over to the fire and sat down in front. "Did you hear? Anthony is going to be all right!" I said with a large smile, but he did not react and I grew nervous.

"Lady Elizabeth FitzWalter is 7 months pregnant" I felt my body go numb and the pain in my wrist fade. Lady Elizabeth FitzWalter was Thomas's mistress during my pregnancy with Cordelia, William and Anthony.

7 month ago, I was 8 or 9 months pregnant with my twin boys and Thomas admitted to taking her "you…you got her pregnant?" I whispered looking down to my bandaged wrist.

"I am not sure if the child is mine" he said turning to face me and walked back trying to wrap his arms around me, but I took a step away not meeting his eyes.

"Are you not happy to have another child Thomas? After all I can not longer give you any" my voice cracked at the ending and I quickly turned away walking quickly over to our bed.

He did not say anything for a while, he did not even move, "it has nothing to do with the fact you cannot have children Katherine, you know I am grateful for the family you have given me. This is a mistake, and it is probably not even mine, I only lain with her once and she has known many men" his words did not soothe my tears that now fell.

"I am tired and my wrist hurts, I am going to sleep" I whispered quietly and I felt the bed shift as he got in "do not touch me!" I hissed pulling away from him as he tried to wrap his arms around me.

"The child is probably not mine! She was with four other men around the time she was with me!" He snapped, but I did not listen.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped shoving him away, but he pulled me onto my back holding my wrists down, he was exceedingly careful with my hurt one holding a little lower so it would not hurt me. "Let me go this instant!" I gasped in anger.

"I love you Katherine, please stop acting like this" he said softly leaning down and trying to kiss me, but I turned my head away and he kissed my cheek "you know I am very sorry sweetheart but we all make mistakes" my eyes narrowed as I looked up at him.

"Are you going to throw Cordelia's birth back into my face?" I snarled up to him and his eyes darkened.

"No, Katherine I am not, but you know that I am sorry for what is happening, it happened over 7 months ago and I doubt it is mine, do not be mad" I looked back up at him tears falling from the corners of my eyes.

"It is not fair that another woman can be carrying your child when I can no longer bare you any children at all" he released my arms gently caressing my face.

"Do not cry my love" he said softly leaning down to kiss me I hesitantly brought my good hand up running it through his snowy white hair as his kiss trailed to my neck. I wondered if this was how he felt when I was pregnant with Cordelia, the utter sense of betrayal that swept through my body making me numb to his touch.

He sat up removing his linen shirt throwing it away returning his kiss to my neck, I turned my head giving him more access to my neck, all that he desired. I tried picturing him with Lady Elizabeth, was he just as gentle with her as he was with me?

"Stop" I found myself whispering as his hand went up my chemise slowly.

"What? Do you want something else" he asked against my neck.

"I want you to get off me" his body went ridged above mine and with my good hand I slowly pushed him off me and he fell next to me on his back and I lay on my side away from him crying softly.

He did not say anything, but I heard his deep breathing and felt his eyes on me I felt his hand gently touch my arm and I let out a louder sob sitting up and grabbing my robe going to Isabella's rooms. I wiped the tears away as I walked into her dark room dismissing her maids and I placed my robe on a chair crawling into her bed.

"Mama?" Isabella said sleepily with a yawn.

"Tis me, go back to sleep, mi amor" I whispered kissing her forehead.

"You still mad?" She asked cuddling close to me wrapping her arm around waist laying her head on my chest.

"No, we shall talk more in the morning" I promised holding her close.

"Why no sleep with papa?" I hushed her softly petting her olive toned cheek lulling her back to sleep humming a Castilian lullaby. I watched her as she slept still petting her cheek I pressed my lips against her forehead again closing my eyes so no more tears could fall and fell into a fitful sleep.

_January 12th 1520_

8 days passed and Henry was married to Princess Anna, now Queen Anne of England and he had taken her on a tour of England. I was on my way back to Hever with my children, Elizabeth and Edward have even come along with us, I have not really spoken to Thomas, save pleasantries in front of the children but even they were smart enough to at least sense something was wrong.

"Are we home yet?" George asked finally in an overly bored voice.

"Almost, we should get there by nightfall" Thomas told him with a large sigh, that was only an hour away and even I was sick of all this traveling, I held Anthony close to me bundled in many blankets to keep him warm and Thomas held William.

"You and mama fighting?" Isabella asked her father quietly and I looked down to her in surprise.

"Sweetheart you have nothing to worry about" I promised leaning down to kiss her head.

"Why you mad at papa?" She then asked me, I constricted my arms around Anthony tighter as all the children looked at me with curious eyes.

"You are too little to understand" I whispered softly and her eyes narrowed.

"I not little! You always mad at papa!" She snapped jumping across the seat and into her fathers lap.

"Mama, what going on?" Mary asked scooting closer to me tugging on my dark sleeve.

"Nothing, here do you wish to hold your brother?" The rest of the trip was quiet and Isabella stayed on her fathers side playing silly games with George and Tom. I was glad when we arrived at Hever and helped the girls to their rooms, Cordelia, Mary, Elizabeth and Isabella giggled happily sharing one bed "girls, it is time for bed" I scolded gently and they crawled under the covers large smiles on their faces.

"Goodnight mama" Isabella, Mary and Cordelia said after I kissed their head.

"Goodnight grandma Katherine" Elizabeth said hugging around my neck and I tucked her in.

"Goodnight girls, I best not hear your nurses saying you stayed up till late" they giggled as I left going into the boys room.

"Mama, Tom already fell asleep" George said pointing to Tom's bed "and William and Anthony too" I smiled helping him into bed.

"You should follow that example" I said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed petting his cheek and kissing his forehead.

"Are you and papa going to fight like you did in Germany?" He asked in fear and guilt ran through me.

"No, do not worry for us George there is no need, sleep now" I kissed his forehead tucking him in and checking him Tom walking over to William and Anthony's cradles both soundly asleep, I hear from their nurses they now sleep the full night. I opened the door walking into Edward's room which was separate from the others, Lady Bryan stood over the cradle watching him sleep "is he well Lady Bryan?" I asked coming to stand next to her.

"Yes, he is perfectly fine...may I ask you something, Lady Wiltshire?" She asked and I nodded as she looked down to my still bandaged wrist, I had become numb to the pain but it still bothered me time to time.

"Yes you may" following her eyes to my wrist and I became self concious pulling it closer.

"How did you hurt your wrist?" I sucked in air quickly looking down.

"I fell Lady Bryan, I must go now it has been a long day and I wish to retire" she nodded and I left quickly back to my chambers to find Thomas already in bed waiting for me, Lady Catherine helped me from my gown in the dressing chamber and I dismissed her for her for the rest of the night. I went to my vanity sitting down and began brushing my hair slowly staring at my reflection, I finally placed the comb down looking down at my lap and laying a hand on my empty stomach.

"Come to bed sweetheart" I heard Thomas say into the deathly silent chamber I stood blowing out the candles and making it into bed.

"Have you heard from Mary? She should give birth any day now" I asked facing away from him.

"She have birth to a daughter, they have named her Anne" I smiled lightly thinking of Mary's new child, she named her after her sister.

"When can we visit, I do miss little Catherine and Henry" I still would not turn to face him, but I could sense him watching him.

"Soon, after the children return to their estates when the King is finished touring England" I nodded and felt his arm slither over pulling me close against "Lady Jane Percy has had her child as well" my interests sparked at my old friend. I felt guilty for forgetting her but so much has happened "she has had a boy, he was named Henry" I smiled smiling knowing she wanted a boy.

"How is Jane doing?" I asked and I felt him tense, he was silent for a while and tears started to form as I waited for the inevitable.

"Lady Jane has died in childbirth" I let out a small sob and he held me tighter pulling me over to face him and he kissed my forehead tenderly. "Do not cry" he whispered holding me tightly against him whispering comforting words as I cried into his chest.

"Nothing is fair" I whimpered and he sighed against my forehead.

"Go to sleep my love, we shall talk more in the morning" he whispered lovingly kissing me again, I stared up at his face a moment before laying my head against his chest.

"Did you actually ever care for her?" I asked at last, the question has been burning in my mind this whole time and I could not help but ask it now.

"No, I love you Katherine and only you" his voice was sincere and I let out a breath at his words "I have talked with an Earl who admits the child could be his for he visited her chambers often" that still did not make me feel better.

"But there is a chance it could be yours, will you recognize it?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders laying on his back holding me against him.

"Yes, and I will ask the King to have the child under my care for which he would agree most likely for she is an unfit woman to be a mother" I swallowed hard listening to him carefully.

"Do you expect me to care for it as my own?" I asked keeping my eyes downcast.

"I do not expect anything of the sort from you if you do not wish" I looked up quickly resting my chin against his chest.

"You have been so kind to Cordelia even though she is not yours, if this child does belong to you I shall love it as my own" I said softly and he leaned down kissing me.

"That is why I love you so much, now sleep" I nodded cuddling close to him and closing my eyes slowly drifting to sleep.


	81. Chapter 81

**I added the birthdays to this list because it will help me lol**

**Katherine of Aragon-35 **_**December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-42 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Tom Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year **_**May 2nd 1518**_

**William Boleyn- 7 months **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 7 months **_**June 13th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-28 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves(Anna)-21 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-3 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 10 months **_**February 14th 1519**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-15 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 5 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 months **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_January 13th 1520_

There was screeches of delight and giggles coming from the nursery as I opened the door, twas noon and I looked to see them playing a silly game of hide-and-seek "sweethearts" I called stepping further into the room and one by one they popped out of their hiding spots running up to me in giggles. "I have news of your elder sister, Mary" George's brown eyes brightened at his eldest sisters name "she has given birth to a baby girl, they have named her Anne" George's eyes changed as he looked down.

"Can I ask you something?" He said softly pulling on my dark burgundy bell sleeve.

"Yes, George you may" I said and he looked at his siblings, I understood taking his hand "I shall talk to George alone, you may go back to your game" I said to the others and they nodding running in different directions as Tom waited to find them.

I left the room walking down the hall holding his hand my pace slow and easy for him to follow "can I go see Mary?" He asked at last, I knew he might ask, after all he loved his sister and missed her very much these last months.

"I am sure if we talk to your father he may decide when it is best to send you" he looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I want to go now, mama please!" I chewed my lips nervously looking up from him, I did not want to send him away after we got back I had grown attached to having him close by.

"Let us go ask your father" I finally said after a few minutes and he smiled pulling his hand away racing down the hall, I watched him a moment moving a piece of dark hair from my cheek and pushing it behind my ear.

"They should only stay a week, but make sure everything it ready" Thomas said to the housekeeper as George raced in jumping up into his fathers arms "what are you doing today?" He asked throwing him in the air before gently setting him back on the floor.

His eyes cast a quick look towards me as I dismissed the servants stepping closer to his desk "George wishes to go visit Mary at Rochford Hall, I told him it was up to you" I said lowly, but he heard nodding and looking back to George.

"You wish to visit Mary and your new niece?" He asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Yes, and Henry and Catherine, we have not seen them in forever!" He sighed dramatically and I smiled lightly.

"I shall have a messenger sent out now asking for a visit from you, I am sure she will say yes and we shall have a reply by tomorrow" George jumped hugging Thomas around the neck.

"Thank you papa!" He cried happily releasing him and throwing his arms around my waist tightly.

"George go back to the nursery, I need to speak with mama about adult things" Thomas said after a few moments and he nodded pulling away and heading back a large smile on his face.

"I shall return to the nursery" I whispered going to leave but he caught me around the waist pulling me close and gently lifting my wrist up.

"Is it any better?" He asked lightly and I nodded with a small whimper as he gently traced over it, I felt his other hand climb up my back till it rested on my neck dragging me closer to him "I love you Katherine, you must know that right?" He asked his lips so close to mine.

"Yes I do, I love you too" I breathed not getting a chance to continue for he kissed me passionately, his hands pulled my skirts up grabbing around my waist and picked me up bringing me over to his desk and setting me down on top of the many layers of papers. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he bunched my skirts around my waist pulling me closer against him "Thomas wait" I panted as he broke away kissing my neck.

"Do no push me away again, I shall not be able to handle it" he tried to say gently but it came out in a growl.

"No…just not here, please not here someone could walk in…or see" he understood immediately lifting me up and I wrapped my legs around him, he walked over pushing against the wall revealing a secret room. It was not that big, but had a large fire and couch the floor was covered in thick beautifully woven rugs.

"No one shall know" he whispered in my ear he set me down on my feet leading me over to the fire and started removing my gown I gasped when I felt the fires warm glow hit my skin as the dressed was slipped from my body and thrown onto the couch. He gently coaxed me down onto my back in front of he fire and on a large warm wool rug, I watched him as he straddled my waist taking his jacket and shirts off starting to undo his breeches.

"Thomas" I moaned pushing my body up to him, his eyes darkened with lust pushing my hips back down and throwing his clothes onto the pile, I spread my legs widely for him reaching up and pulling him down close to me.

"Do not me impatient" he laughed propping himself above me laying a gentle soft kiss on my lips then trailing the down to my chest, I whimpered loudly and his kisses trailed even lower holding my legs open as he came to my most intimate area.

I let out a cry running my fingers through his white snowy hair "Thomas please" I moaned against his assault gently pushing my hips up wanting so much more then just this, I closed my eyes breathing deeply as I came closer to a release. Sensing this he moved his tongue faster before pulling away "do not stop!" I gasped and he propped himself above me.

"Did I not tell you to be patient?" He asked suckling on the pulse point of my neck as he thrusted in slowly. I gasped loudly and it turned into a moan stretching my body up and he kissed my chest greedily causing me to moan louder constricting my legs tighter around his waist.

"Thomas" I moaned as I heard him grunt in pleasure his thrusts coming quicker and more needy, I closed my eyes allowing my senses to take over, I felt the warm fire glow against my skin, his kisses between my breasts and he feel of his body over mine driving himself deeper within me till I came, he muffled my screams by a deep passionate kiss as he came as well.

"I love you Katherine" he panted after a few minutes sitting up and looking down at me.

"I love you too" I breathed caressing his cheek and kissing him again.

_January 16th 1520_

Snow made the once green grass glitter as George, Mary, Elizabeth, Isabella and Tom ran out before me their laugher breaking the silence of the afternoon. "Mama, I no like it!" Cordelia cried as Tom through a snowball at her and it hit her square in the chest getting her wet.

"Tom, do not through snow at Cordelia, you know she does not like it" I scolded gently picking her up, she lay her head on my shoulder watching as her sisters and brothers played in the snow.

"Mama, what is it?" She asked curiously catching a snowflake in her hands and watched it felt with fascination.

"It is snow mi amor, it is like rain only frozen because it is so cold" I explained and she was hesitant before wanting to be set back down on the ground "careful" I said watching as she ran forward to her siblings**.**

"I wanna play!" she cried but quickly turned back handing me Dolly, I was thankful for that, slowly she was starting to spend less time with her dolls and more time with her siblings.

"Mama, do you want to play?" Mary asked sweetly and I smiled down to her.

"No, this is a game for young children sweetheart" I explained and as I finished I felt something wet hit the back of my cloak, I slowly turned to see Thomas laughing quietly "Thomas Boleyn!" I snapped in disbelief and I heard giggles from behind me.

"Ma Cherie" his voice was mocking as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Papa that not nice!" Isabella said in a mimicking tone of me her hands placed on her tiny hips standing next to me.

"To bad" I quickly leaned down grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at him hitting right in his face.

"SNOW WAR!" George yelled grabbing handfuls of snow and throwing it at us all, the girls screamed and put up a fight of their own, Cordelia ran over jumping up into Thomas's arms I took shelter behind a hedge with Mary.

"Mama, they throwing snow at us!" She laughed and Toni, my water tweed, ran through the gardens jumping up at the snowballs barking happily.

"Thomas tell them to them to stop!" I laughed looking out from my hiding spot to see Thomas behind a similar hedge a little way in front of us.

"BOYS AGAINST GIRLS!" George then yelled and Thomas looked around smiling as Isabella, Cordelia and Elizabeth all ran over to me.

"Thomas, you do not want to do this" I said trying to be serious as he gathered a large snowball in his hands the girls hiding behind my navy blue skirts giggling as the peaked out to see George, Tom and Thomas walking forward.

"On the contrary my dear, I think I do" I let out a scream as snowballs where thrown at us and the girls shrieked running in different directions, Toni barking happily following Cordelia. I laughed throwing snow behind me at Thomas as he chased us through the maze.

"Papa!" Isabella laughed as we all came to the middle and we were trapped "I give up! Papa I give up!" She laughed jumping up into his arms.

"We have caught one, now all we need is the other two, one the count of three you two get Mary, Cordelia and Elizabeth and I shall get mama" he had a wicked smirk on his face. "One….Two….THREE!" Mary, Cordelia and Elizabeth flew by Thomas as Tom and George tried to catch them "Ma Cherie" He said with a smile as looked around for ways of escape.

"Mi amor" I said with a sweet voice, from the corner of my eye I noticed that both boys as succeeded in catching both Elizabeth, Cordelia and Mary making each girl, even Isabella, sit on a stone bench their maids had cleaned and placed a towel on.

"Now, we can make this easy and surrender, or it shall be hard and I will have to catch and throw you into the snow" the children giggled.

"I am a daughter of Spain, I shall never surrender" I said with a stubborn nature that I always had, even since I was a young girl.

"Well then" he ran forward and jumped away making an attempt for escape but he caught me around the waist and throwing me into the air and catching me as I let out a screech.

He held me cradled to him and I whimpered "careful, Thomas my wrist" I whined and he laughed looking to the children.

"I think I told mama that if she did not surrender I would throw her into the snow" he stated to them and they giggled looking at me with bright eyes.

"Thomas! You will not throw me into the snow! Put me down this instant!" I hissed lowly to him and he walked forward to a high snow pile I began to get nervous.

"I warned you" as he went to drop me I tightened my arms around his neck dragging him down with me, snow enclosed around us and he stood up laughing as I sat up covered in snow.

"Thomas Boleyn I swear you shall regret this!" I snapped angrily and Cordelia, Isabella, Mary and Elizabeth ran over quickly followed by Tom and George.

"Sweetheart, calm down, tis just a bit of snow" he laughed and offered his hand, I smirked grabbing and pulling him into the snow next to me.

"Tis just a bit of snow Thomas" I said simply standing up brushing the snow off and looking down on him.

"You got beat by a girl papa" Tom whispered as if it was the most scandalous thing possible.

"Papa did not get beat, we are still playing" he said with a smirk throwing snow at me and it his below my chin seeping down to the bodice of my gown. I screeched, it was freezing I grabbed a handful of snow and walking up to him quickly throwing it down his shirt.

"Now you know how it feels" I turned on my heel picking an equally wet Cordelia up and ushering the girls alone "the boys are not to get sick Thomas, bring them in as soon as possible" I snapped over my shoulder. I brought the girls back to their room "Lady Salisbury draw a bath of the Princesses, Lady Ashley make one for Cordelia in my chambers" they all nodded setting to work. Once back to my chambers Lady Catherine helped me from my gown and I dismissed her slipping my chemise off tying my robe around my waist tightly then turning my attention on Cordelia who sat on the couch watching me.

"I cold mama!" Cordelia shivered as I helped her from her soaked pink gown.

"I know, Lady Ashley you may leave" I said then dismissing the rest of the maids I took my robe off getting into the tub bringing Cordelia with me.

"Bubble mama!" She cried happily as I cleaned her with expensive soaps imported from France and Austria.

"I see, what color are they?" I asked as she sat in my lap holding the white bubbles up to my face so I could see.

"Uhh…Do you know color?" She asked with a smile turning her head up looking up at me.

"I know what color it is, but I asked you" she giggled looking back down turning her head in concentration.

"It…..it white?" I hugged her against me kissing her cheek.

"That is correct!" She splashed her hands against the water and I lowered her back wetting her golden red hair.

"Your turn" I laughed allowing her to dip my head back into the water "why mine red and your black?" She asked holding a strand of my ebony hair in her hands.

"Because, you got your hair from your father's side" I explained and she leaned back against me swooshing the bubbles over the surface of the water.

"Katherine" Thomas said opening the door to the dressing chamber where the bath had been set up.

"Yes Thomas" I asked running my fingers through Cordelia freshly cleaned hair as she smiled at seeing Thomas.

"Papa! Look, bubbles!" She cried happily showing them to him and he smiled kneeling down near the tub.

"I see, are you having fun?" He asked and she nodded clapping her hands together with the bubbles sending them every which way. "The King has sent a messenger, he and his new Queen shall be visiting by the next two weeks" I jumped a little.

"I thought they would be gone longer!" It saddened me to know they would be back so soon, I wanted more time with the children.

"Yes, but it seems he wants to come back now, he states that he 'misses his children' you must have everything ready by then" I nodded kissing Cordelia's head.

"Cordelia is finished" he grabbed a towel as I handed her to him, he wrapped her up quickly and she giggled as Thomas handed me another towel and I wrapped myself stepping out of the water, his eyes on my every movement.

I dried myself wrapping my robe around me taking Cordelia from him and helping her into a new chemise and gown "I will bring her back to her rooms" Thomas said picking her up and she cuddled close to him.

Lady Catherine helped me into a fresh chemise and I went to check on William, Anthony and Edward. They were in the main nursery their nurse. Lady Hobbs watching them carefully as Lady Bryan helped her young charge play with toys.

"Nana" Edward squealed in delight seeing me.

"Hello Edward" I said softly picking him up off the ground.

"Lady Wiltshire, the Prince is in need of new toys, the others have been dirtied by the trip and weather" I nodded my head swaying him in my arms.

"I shall have my husband, Lord Wiltshire, send for some at once" she nodded and I kissed his head setting him back down and walking over to my youngest sons. "Look at how big you two are getting!" I said as they both held themselves up by the edge of the couch.

"They both are going very nicely, and Sir Anthony shows no more sign of illness" Lady Hobbs informed me and I smiled picking each on up balancing them in my arms.

"I knew you would get better" I whispered kissing his cheek.

"Ahh!" William cried and I smiled kissing his cheek as well.

"Let me see my boys" Thomas announced walking into the room taking them from me as Elizabeth skipped into the room by herself.

"Grandpapa, when is papa coming back?" She asked him sweetly hanging off his pant leg.

"Soon, he has sent me a letter saying he will be back in about two weeks" she jumped up and down in happiness running over to her brother.

"Papa's coming home!" He smiled clapping his hands not really knowing what she was saying, but her happiness was easily picked up on by others.

"It is almost time to eat Elizabeth, you must get ready" Thomas told her lightly putting William and Anthony back down on the floor "Katherine I must speak to you" I nodded kissing the children goodbye heading back into our rooms.

"What it is?" I asked going to the dressing chamber so Lady Catherine could dress me for supper.

"We shall dine alone tonight there is not need to dress, you are dismissed Lady Catherine" I turned nervously to face him "George shall leave for Rochford Hall tomorrow morning, when the King returns to Court we shall go with him, you as Queen Anne's head Lady-in-waiting, the Princesses shall be sent to Hatfield Palace and the Prince to Ludlow, Anthony and William shall accompany the Prince as companions while Tom and Isabella go to Hatfield with the Princesses and Cordelia shall return to Court with us to spend time with the King" my body felt numb as he spoke.

"I have not been separated from them in months, I just got Mary, Elizabeth and Edward and you are sending them away" I whimpered looking down to my bandaged wrist.

"It was not my plan, you know that" he sighed and I turned away walking quickly over to the window watching as the sunset for the night.

"I do not want them to go" my voice was soft as tears slowly fell from my eyes and down my cheeks making trails, I did not want any of my children to leave, I have been with them constantly for four months now.

"I am sorry, Ma Cherie you know I would rather have them here with us, I swear we shall see them soon after" he pulled me close allowing me to cry on his shoulder.

"Cordelia is to come to Court?" I sniffled after a few moments and he nodded.

"The King probably wishes to spend more time with her" he said lightly caressing my cheek.

"Have you heard any news of the Lady Elizabeth?" I asked finally gaining the courage, he grew stiff at the name.

"Yes, she is doing well and I gave her lodgings at a nunnery where she shall reside after the birth as well" I looked up at him nervously.

"Can I ask you something" I said lightly playing with the buttons of his jacket.

"Yes" he answered nervously.

"What if the child is not yours? What shall happen to it?" He sighed loudly pulling away.

"If it is not mine then it is not our…I mean my responsibility, it shall be raised in the nunnery" I took a deep breath, it was a hard decision I had come to, but I would not hear no.

"I do not want that" I kept my eyes down on the floor, but felt him looking at me "Thomas if the baby is not yours I still want it, I want to adopt it as our own because it deserves a family" I heard his slow steps come up to me.

"You are quiet possibly thee most kindest woman I have ever seen" he whispered tipping my chin up and leaning down to kiss me.

"So is that a yes?" I asked him lightly looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I shall have a message sent to Lady Elizabeth, she is to live in a nunnery and I am sure she does not want her child growing there" I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you Thomas!" I giggled in excitement and let out a low laugh pulling me closer.

"You can thank me tonight, Ma Cherie" I kissed his cheek pressing myself to him with a small giggle.

**Lady Elizabeth FizWalter**

I hated living here, twas miserable and I dammed the day I was forced to move into this nunnery. What made it worse was the child growing within me, I did not want it, I did not even know whom the father was "Lady Elizabeth, a letter has arrived for you" the elder nun, Sister Ester said handing me a piece of folded parchment.

I giggled in excitement seeing it was from Lord Wiltshire, maybe he was asking for me to return to him after I had this child, I almost skipped over to me bed perching myself on the edge and opening it quickly.

**Lady Elizabeth FizWalter,**

**I am writing you on the fact of the child you are carrying, after you told me I came to terms that I could be the child's father, and that I might not, though my wife, in her caring graciousness, has decided to adopt the child after the birth if you wish to give it up. If you do I shall offer you 100 pounds and talk to the King on your behalf for moving you to the country in a small manor, if not I doubt the nuns will let you keep it and shall have it given away and I shall do everything necessary to secure the child in my care.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Duke of Wiltshire, Thomas Boleyn**

I pouted at the letter, all he wanted was my child "are you going to agree?" Sister Ester asked standing in my doorway, she had obviously read it before giving it into my care.

"I do not know" I said simply flicking the letter onto the table.

"Lord Wiltshire is offering your bastard a safe home with love, and you should be thanking God Lady Wiltshire, the Princess of Spain, is kind enough to want to raise that child as her own" the older woman snapped at me, I scowled.

"That is only because she has knowledge of raising a bastard" I hissed in anger standing up quickly.

"Be that as it may at least she would make sure the child have everything it needs, it is no secret here that you do not like the child, or your living arrangements, if you give him the child you shall have a manor out in the country and never have to be here again" that idea did make me feel slightly better.

"I shall write him to say he may have the child then, his wife can name it and all, I do not care" I went over to my desk writing the letter out and handing it to the elderly nun, it made me feel indifferent to give it away, I honestly did not care enough.

_January, 19th 1520_

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Papa! Look!" Isabella cried dragging a large picture book over to her father showing him a small painting of a man hunting a boar, it was one of the quiet moments of the day when William, Anthony and Edward played on the floor, George and Tom studied over in the corner, Cordelia, Mary and Elizabeth learned more embroidery and Isabella was forced to sit and learn as well. Thomas always sat in a chair in front of the fireplace reading a book or filling out papers.

"Isabella you are supposed to be learning embroidery today" I said quietly looking up from the cloth in my hands.

"Mama, I wanna show papa the pretty picture!" She cried in protest crawling into her fathers lap pointing "I wanna do that" I shook my head knowing it was useless to fight her.

"That is not something a little girl should be doing, no you must wait till you are older" Thomas said with a small laugh ruffling her dark curls.

"His Majesty the King!" I jumped in fright my wrist aching at the name, thankfully it had gotten much better over time.

"PAPA!" Mary and Elizabeth cried running to him jumping into his arms, Cordelia was more hesitant walking up but letting her sisters get the attention first.

"Look at my girls" Henry exclaimed kneeling down and holding his arms out to Cordelia who quickly ran into them, he smiled picking her up walking over to Edward.

"I am sorry for coming early Thomas, but I could not stay away from them for long" Henry said with a smile kissing Cordelia's head setting her down on the floor and picking Edward up and hugging him close.

"Your Majesty" I said quietly bowing to him and the Queen who entered behind him quietly.

"Lady Wiltshire, tis a pleasure to see you again, I am very glad that you shall be returning to Court with me" Queen Anne said with a smile hugging me in the way some Germans do.

"It is an honor that you would make me your Head Lady, Majesty" she nodded shifting her attention to the children before her.

"Quite a bunch, I am saddened they shall return to their estates, but I know that it is good for them" she said looking down on her stepchildren and mine.

"Why do you children not show the Queen around the gardens, I know she shall like it very much" Henry said giving Edward back to Lady Bryan and I nodded my head for Lady Hobbs to take William and Anthony.

"The gardens are out here" George said as they pulled her along leaving the room.

"We shall leave for Court tomorrow, everything is already being packed" Thomas nodded and Henry left the room, I was shaking as he left my eyes finding Thomas.

"I..." my voice trailed off as tears fell from my eyes.

"It will be all right Katherine" he whispered wrapping his arms around me, tears slipped down my face silently as I stood leaning against him.

"I thought I would have more time with them" I whimpered quietly and he ran his fingers through my long dark hair.

"I know, my love" he said softly kissing the crown of my head.

**King Henry VIII**

I looked through the door I had just come to see what their reaction would be, mostly Katherine's reaction, "I..." her sweet voice trailed off staring at her husband with large sea blue eyes.

"It will be all right Katherine" he all but whispered wrapping his arms around her as tears started to fall from her eyes, it was like the ocean was leaking from her beautiful eyes, I always loved her eyes.

"I thought I would have more time with them" she was not crying out loud, but tears cascaded from her cheeks.

"I know, my love" he kissed the crown of her head with a sigh and jealousy streaked through me, I know it was because of me she was crying, but she was my wife before his, I knew he far longer then he had ever I was married to that woman for 8 years, he had only been married to her almost 3 years now.

"We...we shall see them soon, right?" Katherine asked looking up at him.

"Yes, and I have good news" her eyes sparked with curiosity.

"What news do you have to tell me that shall make this any better?" She whimpered pulling away just a little to look at his face.

"Lady FitzWalter has agreed to let us adopt the child" by now my own curiosity was peaked, Lady Elizabeth FitzWalter I knew she was pregnant and the child could be anyones, even Lord Wiltshire's.

"Oh really!" A smile creped over my face, they could not legally adopt the child without my permission, but Lord Wiltshire made me sign that dammed document! Well he said I could not force her to sleep with me, he never mentioned what would happen if she willingly came to my bed.

_January, 20th 1520_

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Goodbye sweethearts, I shall miss you very much" I said to each of my children kissing their head.

"I miss you mama, a lot" Isabella whimpered hugging around my neck as I loaded her into the carriage I kissed them goodbye and unwillingly parted from my twin boys.

"Katherine! Ride with the Queen and Cordelia, I shall be on horseback and she could use the company" Henry ordered me and I watched the carriages holding my children depart separate paths.

"Very well, Your Majesty" I said crisply into the air kissing Thomas lightly before he mounted his horse.

"We shall be there before you know it, never fear" he said with a smile and I nodded picking Cordelia up and setting her on my hip walking forward.

"Lady Wiltshire" Henry said walking next to me to his horse.

"Yes" I did not even look to him as he spoke, there was just something about the way he spoke.

"I hear that your family wishes to adopt Lady FitzWalter's bastard, even that it could be your husbands, did you not think to ask my permission?" He said in arrogantly and I cringed.

"We were going to ask you when we got to Court" I placed a yawning Cordelia in the carriage, the Queen has yet to arrive.

"What if I do not give my permission?" I froze before I got into the carriage a darkness falling over me.

"We give no cause for you to deny your permission, My Lord" my voice was quiet and soft, my eyes glued to the soft white ground.

"I am the King, I do not need any cause to deny it" he stepped closer and I pressed my back against he carriage "will you not kiss your King?" He asked his body inches from mine.

"Henry please, you promised you would not do this" my voice shook as tears formed, but I held them back.

"Mama! Kitty in my room!" Cordelia screeched forcing Henry to step back from me.

"Kitty? Whom it Kitty?" A few seconds later Thomas emerged holding said doll.

"I believe you forgot this" Thomas said and Cordelia smiled launching herself into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Thank you papa!" She giggled kissing his cheek, Thomas lay a gentle kiss against her forehead sitting her back in the carriage unaware to what had just happened.

"Your welcome sweetheart, now sit the Queen is coming and we should be leaving soon" she nodded and he helped me up kissing my hand.

"Her Majesty the Queen!" A herald called and Queen Anne came out in a dark blue riding gown and was helped up into the carriage.

"Your Majesty" I said with a bow of my head.

"Lady Wiltshire, oh and Lady Cordelia, tis a pleasure to see you again I had a lot of fun yesterday playing with your and your siblings in the gardens" Cordelia blushed hiding her face in the bodice of my black gown.

"Where they go?" She asked me looking up with my eyes, she was speaking of her brothers and sisters.

"Isabella, Mary and Elizabeth went back to Hatfield Palace for a while, William, Anthony and Edward have gone to Ludlow Castle and George went to visit your eldest sister, Mary and her children" she nodded losing interest halfway through deciding she would rather play with my dark skirts instead.

"Oh" was all she said sighing and sitting back against me.

"How was your trip?" I asked Anne and she smiled.

"Please call me Anna in private, it was nice, the people are very welcoming" she said in excitement "I hear that Prince Edward and Princess Mary's birthday is next month! The King is going to throw a party for them, I cannot wait" I looked down, next month would mark the first year of Anne's passing. "Did I say something to upset you, Lady Katherine?" Anna asked in concern sitting forward just a little.

"It is nothing you said, tis only it shall be a year since the late Queen Anne has died" she shrunk back into her seat nervously "I am just concerned for my husband, he loved her very much" she nodded keeping silent.

"I feel very bad for taking her place when she had not even been gone a year" I leaned forward taking her hand.

"You should not feel bad, tis what God wanted, he wanted you to come to England for a reason you should not mourn her death she is in a better place now" I might play the part of a Protestant, but at heart I shall and will always be a faithful Catholic.

"I thank you for your words, they are very kind" I squeezed her hand gently sitting back and let Cordelia rest her head against my chest sitting in my lap as I gently ran my fingers through her golden hair slowly slipping into deep thought.

It was like this the whole trip a quiet and content before we finally arrived at Hampton Court "mama, I no wanna go in" Cordelia whispered fearfully as Thomas helped us from our carriage and there was a crowd of people waiting to see the Queen.

"Tis all right mi amor, come here" I lifted her into my arms and she buried her face in my neck.

"There is nothing to be scared of" Thomas assured her and she peaked out looking at him.

"I no like when they all look at me" she said quietly and he leaned in to hear her better.

"Do you want to know a secret?" He said wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me close to him so only she and I could hear, she nodded feverishly at his words red curls bouncing "I do not like them looking at me as well" her eyes went wide staring at him.

She held her arms out to be held and he took her from me as we walked to our chambers, it was mid-afternoon now and we were to have a light lunch. "Not much has changed" I admired looking around at Court and its people. I vaguely heard people whisper calling Cordelia the Kings 'favorite bastard' unfortunately she heard it as well.

"Court never really does change Ma Cherie, only the people" I silently agreed with his words glad to finally be in our chambers where Lady Catherine changed me into a light mossy green gown letting my hair fall down my back. I missed my sons terribly, they no longer drank from me eating crushed fruit and drinking cooled milk "Cordelia, do you wish to go to your chambers?" Thomas asked her placing her down on the floor and she began looking around the room curiously.

"No I wanna stay with you and mama" she whimpered holding both her dolls close to her chest.

"I am sure your father, the King, would like to see you as well mi amor" I feared Henry's jealousy though I would admit it to no one but Thomas.

"If he want to see me mama he come here and see me, but I no wanna leave" she reasoned and I smiled at her reasoning.

"Would you like to send for him then?" I asked kneeling down to her height in front of her.

"Yes mama" she giggled kissing my cheek.

"Boy, send a message to the King that the Lady Cordelia asks for him" I told Thomas's page.

"Yes, My Lady" he said with a bow leaving the room.

"I must go to my office sweetheart, there is much to attend to" I nodding laying a kiss on his lips before he left.

"When he get here?" Cordelia asked jumping back sitting on a chair, I handed her a shirt she had been working on and she quickly, with my help, started on it.

"I do not know, I believe soon" I was right too, he came within 20 minutes, Cordelia was the only subject of his that could possibly summon him into her presence.

"It finished?" She whispered holding the shirt she had stitched, it was not done nicely, but far better then her earlier attempts.

"Yes" I answered tying the final knot and she skipped of the couch bringing it to him.

"Papa I make this for you!" She said with a sweet smile handing him the shirt.

"My, my, this is one of the best shirts I have ever had and I promise to wear it tomorrow" he said holding it out to look at it.

"Mama help me" she giggled blushing.

"Well then I should thank mama as well" Cordelia smiled, but it changed quickly and her smile fell a curious expression coming over her face.

"Papa, can I ask you something?" She whispered and he picked her up coming to sit over near me, I held my bandaged wrist close to me as he sat down.

"Yes, you can ask anything" he assured her with a small hug sitting her in-between us.

"Why you have me if you know that people make fun of me?" I remember this question from Calais, how much pain it had cost me, I noticed from the look of determination on her face that she would have the same fit.

"Because I knew I would get you" that was not a good enough answer for her.

"That not a reason papa! You no know what you have!" She snapped and he immediately became surprised at her reaction "they call me names and laugh at me and it all your fault! Your too!" she all but screamed at both of us.

"Cordelia sweetheart, I thought we had a talk about this in Calais" I whispered to her trying to stoke her cheek, but she jumped off the seat away from both me and Henry.

"That no make it better! I HATE YOU!" She screamed stomping her feet tears falling from her eyes.

"Cordelia Tudor!" Henry snapped standing up and she jumped farther away into Lady Ashley's skirts "I am not going to hit you, but you will not speak that way to me" and with a temper matching his own she glared at him.

"I no love you or mama! I wanna go home to the Castle!" She cried jumping into Lady Ashley's arms and I nodded to her to bring her to her chambers.

"No, Henry do not go after her, only Thomas seems to get through to her when she has these fits" I whispered grabbing his arm. He whipped around glaring at me "you cannot say I poisoned her mind Henry, she said she hated me as well, when we came into the Palace she heard people calling her the King's 'favorite bastard' it upset her" I said taking a step from him.

"She is my daughter! Not his, but you tell me she will only talk to him when she is upset" he snapped his chest heaving in anger.

"Yes, because in her mind he has not done anything to her, we are the ones who put her in this position, he makes her feel better" I paced the room for a few minutes and I allowed it.

"She has had this fit before?" He finally asked sitting back down into a chair opposite of my own.

"Yes, in Calais, she said she hated me and ran away, Thomas coaxed her back out" he nodded holding his head in his hands.

"I never wanted any of this" he finally murmured after a few moments not looking up.

"I know that Henry, I never believed it your intention to hurt her" he looked up at me taking a large breath.

"It was easier before, when she did not understand what was happening" I swallowed hard, I noted that this was the first conversation we have had in a while where we had not argued or he tried to force himself on me.

"We both knew she was going to get older, this day was going to come sooner rather then later, now we must try to make the best of it" he looked at me for a few moments before leaning back.

"I still desire you" he said his blue eyes clouded in lust and jealousy.

"Why?" I looked away no longer being able to hold his gaze.

"You have a happy life, sons and daughters, a husband that loves you, why is it so hard to find a woman that loves me for me, not my crown?" He asked his voice soft and desperate.

"You can find them, you just do not know where to look, Anne, or Anna as he prefers, is a very nice woman, she loves the children even Cordelia! I am sure she will make a great wife and mother" my voice was hopeful, offering him happiness with her.

"But I do not love her, I want love not a political match, yes she is beautiful but I want more then just beauty" I shook my head sadly looking down.

"You shall not find that with me, so I ask you to stop looking for it, you have barely known her for that long, give it time Henry I did not fall in love with Thomas in a day, it took time" he nodded standing up.

"I did not mean to break your wrist, twas an accident" I nodded quietly standing up as well.

"We have children together Henry, I do not want there to be hate or lust between us, just friendship, why is that so hard for you?" I finally met his gaze again my question hanging in the air.

"Because we did have happiness and love for sometime and I miss that, I see now it has hurt our children, I shall never take back Cordelia though for I love her too much" I nodded in agreement.

"Tell them to stop, please" I did not need to ask him he was going to demand that it stopped at once, but I felt the need to ask.

"I grant my permission for you to adopt the Lady FitzWalter's child, I ask that you not tell your husband of my earlier behavior and I swear that it shall stop" I was hesitant at this, he had promised this before.

"You said this before Henry, how am I to trust you?" I stood a little taller looking him in the eye.

"The document from before, and I do not wish to harm our children anymore then I already have, I want to be a good father Katherine, I shall never stop truly wanting you, but I shall not seek out your bed anymore for I see how it has harmed Cordelia." I curtsied to him as he walked towards the door.

"I pray this time you speak the truth" I said keeping his gaze as I stood back up, he nodded his head towards me.

"Send for your husband to console her, if it is him she wants then I shall not stand in the way of her happiness" he clutched the shirt she had made him in his hands, hurt in his eyes.

"She loves you Henry, she carries your portrait in her pocket everywhere she goes, she is just shy of showing true affection especially in front of others, you must spend more time alone with her" he nodded some of the hurt leaving his eyes. I never wanted him to feel that Cordelia loved Thomas more then she loved him, he truly loved his daughter and only seeked to have her fatherly love all for himself.

"Thank you" he whispered with a nod of his head before leaving the room.

"Do you believe him?" Lady Catherine asked after a few minutes of being alone, I turned around looking at her as she stood in the far corner.

"I truly believe him this time, he has seen what his actions has caused and was hurt by them" she nodded with a smile.


	82. Chapter 82

**Katherine of Aragon-35 **_**December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-42 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Tom Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year **_**May 2nd 1518**_

**William Boleyn- 8 months **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 8 months **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 10 months **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-28 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-21 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-15 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 5 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_January, 20th 1520_

**Thomas Boleyn**

That night there was a ball in the Queen's honor, even Cordelia was invited though I have word from Katherine that upon her and the King speaking with her she threw a fit and screamed that she hated the both of them, twas just like in Calais. "Cordelia, sweetheart" I said softly sitting down on her bed dismissing all her servants from the room.

"No yell at me papa" she whimpered quietly not looking up as I sat down on her bed.

"Did we not speak about this in Calais?" I asked picking her small body up and cradling her like a newborn, her tear stained cheeks and blurry eyes looking up at mine as she held onto my sleeve.

"Yes, but they still call me names papa" she whined cuddling closer to me "I wish I was different" she added with a mumble.

"There is not one thing I would wish to change about you Cordelia, I love you just the way you are" she giggled letting a small smile turn her lips.

"Why?" She asked curiously reaching up and touching my cheek.

"Because you are my perfect in my eyes, though you have your mothers temper" she giggled and I kissed her forehead "you are going to have to say your sorry, you hurt your parents feelings very much" she became quiet looking away.

"But I no wanna" I smiled at her stubbornness.

"There is a banquet tonight and you are invited, you must get dressed" I set her down and she hung off my leg looking up at me.

"I no wanna go, they say mean things" I pet her head calling Lady Ashley back in.

"I am sure your father shall speak to them and make them stop" I then looked to Lady Ashley "she is to be ready for the banquet in an hour, I shall come back to escort her" Lady Ashley nodded and I pet her head once more going back to my chamber to get ready as well.

When I arrived Katherine was already dressed in a dark black down with silver embroidery it looked as his made of silk and shimmered in the light hugging her curves perfectly, the corset pushed her chest up, beautiful mounds that drew my eyes almost begging to be touched. Her hair was lightly curled and tied up with a matching French Hood a few stray curls falling into her face "do I look pretty Thomas?" She asked with glittering ocean blue eyes, their seductive allure almost pulling me to her.

"No, you could never be merely pretty, you are absolument la plus belle femme vivante" she blushed looking down as I stepped forward caressing her cheek.

_absolutely the most beautiful woman alive_

"You are just showing off" her sweet voice accused with a coy smile playing her lips.

"What can I say? I feel the need to when I am in your presence" her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink and it blossomed down her neck and over her chest.

"You should be getting ready" she stated taking a deep breath and I nodded kissing deeply on for a few seconds, she followed me into the dressing chamber dismissing Lady Catherine as I changed "have you spoke to Cordelia?" she asked leaning against the doorway her eyes downcast.

"Yes, she is still very sensitive about they way people speak to her, she does not hate you or the King she is just hurt by other peoples words" she nodded and stayed quiet till I was finished, but I felt her eyes on me as I did the final buttons.

"The King has given permission for us to adopt Lady FitzWalter's child" she whispered and I looked over quickly, I hated to doubt her but from her history with the King I could not help but wonder what she did to get his permission. "Do not look at me like that, I did nothing with him" her voice rose a little higher and I nodded taking a deep breath "I do not like it when you doubt my faithfulness" with that she turned away leaving gracefully and I quickly followed grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close.

"Tis not you I doubt Ma Cherie, tis the King, with you looking as you do it would be hard for any man you control himself around you" before she could speak I kissed her running my hands up her back.

"Looking as I do?" She questioned and I let out a low laugh leaning down to kiss the tops of her breast to which she let out a gasp, I noticed that she still wore the KB necklace that I had given her for her birthday, she barely took it off.

"Your beauty could beat any English rose" I whispered against her cleavage my kisses becoming rougher as she let her head fall back eyes closing as she let out a hum of pleasure.

"Thomas we must go to the banquet, we cannot do this now we shall be late" she moaned running her hands through my hair and I reluctantly pulled away from her laying a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"We must get Cordelia" she nodded obviously nervous, we walked to her chambers which was right next to ours I opened the door allowing Katherine to enter first, Cordelia's dress was very beautiful on her, the skirts where a dark emerald green silk while the bodice was white glittering with crystals her golden red hair falling down in curls down her back with a pearl diadem in her hair and a cross tied around her neck. She wore the rose pendant I had given her before I left for wore, but as always in her pocket was her fathers portrait.

"You look beautiful mi amor" Katherine whispered picking her up, for her part Cordelia was quiet hugging Dolly against her chest.

"I wanna bring Dolly" she whispered quietly and Katherine grimaced, she had been hoping her attachment to her dolls would weaken but it seemed to only get stronger.

"You must be careful not to lose or break her" I said after her mother placed her on the ground with a kiss, she nodded holding the doll and walking in front of us Lady Ashley walked against the wall watching her carefully.

Once at the banquet we took our seats, the King and Queen have yet to arrive and Cordelia sat perched on my lap playing with Dolly quietly "Their Majesties King Henry the Eighth and Queen Anne!" the crowd parted and we stood up from the large table bowing lowly to them as they walked in taking their seats. Cordelia went back to playing with her doll ignoring both parents and everyone else much to their displeasure.

"Cordelia, come here" the King said at last and she looked out fire in her eyes.

"I no wanna" she snapped stubbornly and the people around us gasped and looked in awe as she so openly disrespected the King of England.

**King Henry Tudor**

_She was a stubborn one _I noted as she sat in her stepfathers lap holding that doll close "Cordelia, my heart will you please come?" I asked again and she relented walking slowly up to me, I picked her up sitting her on my lap "people are mean to you?" I asked and she nodded quietly. "Well it should not be that way, you are my daughter and I swear to put a stop to it" I placed Cordelia in her mothers lap who was seated left to me standing up to address the Court. "It has come to my attention that certain people to point out my daughter, the Lady Cordelia Tudor's illegitimacy at every chance they get" I looked out into the crowd and looked to see some of the members of my Court growing nervous. "I shall have it no longer! If I hear anyone bastard or any other name you chose I shall have you sent to the Tower for treason!" I sat back down taking my daughter back into my lap.

"What you do?" She whispered looking out at the crowd nervously.

"I told them they are no longer allowed to make fun of you, I promise it shall stop" she smiled leaning up and kissing my cheek hugging around my neck.

"Thank you papa!" She giggled happily "I love you" that came out in more of a whisper as she lay her head against my shoulder.

"I love you too Cordelia" I hugged her close as she sat back crawling into her mothers lap.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Mama, they no make fun of me anymore!" Cordelia said with a bright smile on her face "papa told them not too!" I smiled kissing her face and petting her cheek.

"I am very happy mi amor" she giggled looking to Thomas and jumping her way back into his lap.

"Katherine, have you told Cordelia about Lady FitzWalter's child?" Henry said and I jumped a little, Thomas and I have not mentioned anything to the children about the baby, we wanted to be sure it would be born alive.

"No, not yet, Your Majesty" Cordelia looked up at Thomas with bright curious oceanic blue eyes.

"What he talking bout papa?" She asked and Henry flinched against the title, but calmed himself, I sighed hoping this was the start to a new beginning.

"Me and your mother have decided to adopt a baby, she belongs to another woman but she does not want her so we are going to raise her" she giggled clapping her hands in excitement.

"Oh mama! What is it!" I laughed, all the children had been the same when I was pregnant with William and Anthony.

"We shall not know till it is born, you must be patient, you only have to wait two more months" she nodded looking back out at the Court and blushed when she saw many eyes upon her.

"Anna, will you dance?" Henry asked his new wife and she nodded taking his hand as he led her down from the banquet table.

"Mama, why you no dance?" Cordelia asked with a pretty smile.

"Because whom should I dance with? If me and papa dance you shall be left up here by yourself and I do not want that" I said leaning towards he kissing her nose and giggled hugging around my neck.

"My Lady, if you want I shall watch Lady Cordelia" Lady Catherine said with a smile and Cordelia slipped from Thomas's lap jumping into her arms.

"If you wish to watch her, you may" Thomas offered his hand and I took it with a smile standing up as he led me down to the dance floor and quickly melted our way into the ground of twirling skirts and laughter. We stayed for a few of the dances and I cast a look over to Cordelia and Lady Catherine every now and then to find that both were dancing at the end of the crowds "Cordelia seems to be having fun" I commented and Thomas looked over.

"She will be a divine dancer as she grows older" he said with a smile and I smiled kissing his cheek lightly as we came closer "do not tempt me in the middle of the dance floor sweetheart" he whispered into my ear twirling me.

The dance ended and I snuck up on Cordelia lifting her up without warning and she shrieked happily seeing me "you scare me mama!" I kissed her lightly.

"I am sorry, mi amor" I was very happy that she has such a good time, but soon it got late and she began to fall asleep.

"Katherine, it is time to lay her down for the night" Thomas said as I held her half asleep form in my arms.

"You are right" I said standing up hushing her as she stirred.

"Is party over?" She yawned curling closer to me.

"Yes it is" I whispered bowing to the King "Cordelia needs to be laid down for the night" he stood up motioning to take her.

"I shall put her to bed with you" I nodded handing her to him turning back to Thomas.

"I shall meet you in our chambers" he nodded and I followed Henry to Cordelia's rooms where I helped her from the gown brushing her hair and braiding it back.

"Are you tired?" Henry asked tucking her in and she nodded letting out a large yawn holding Dolly and Kitty close to her.

"Did you have fun?" I then asked petting her cheek.

"Yeah I did, can we do it again?" Henry laughed.

"Yes, next month is your brother and sisters birthday and there shall be a big party" he told her and she smiled closing her eyes.

"Love you mama and papa" we both stayed until her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

"Goodnight Henry" I said and he nodded.

"Goodnight" we both parted and I walked down the hall and into my rooms where Thomas was waiting, I yawned as Lady Catherine removed my gown and I dismissed her for the night walking to the vanity and brushing my hair lazily.

"You are tired Katherine, come to bed now" Thomas said softly waking me from my thoughts and I placed my brush down blowing out the candles and getting into bed, I curled close to him laying my head on his chest and wrapping my arm around his chest "Cordelia fell asleep all right?" He asked turning into me wrapping both arms around my waist.

"Yes, she is fine" I whispered half asleep with closed eyes and he laughed lowly kissing me lightly as I fell into a deep sleep.

_February 17th 1520_

I really did not do anything in in the Queen's services but keep her company and direct her ladies about so she did not have to worry about it. Today was the celebration for both Mary and Edward's birthday, all the children have been brought to Court and I could not be happier, William and Anthony have even started taking their first steps which resulted in tears for I was not there.

"Lady Wiltshire, may I speak with you?" Anna asked, it was early morning and she sat in her bedchamber in her chemise and robe.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" I asked and she motioned for me to close the door which I did, I then walked over quietly taking a seat next to her.

"Please we are in private now, do not use such formalities" I nodded sensing her worriedness.

"What is it Anna?" I then asked and she looked at me with large nervous eyes.

"My father has passed away" her voice whispered, I knew what she was feeling, when my mother died and I was in England it hurt me so "he died in November, before I even arrived in England" I let her go on not wanting to interrupt her.

"I know how it feels, when my mother passed it hurt me very much" she nodded and started bouncing her knee.

"I have not felt well these mornings either, I get sick and feel very tired" she was oblivious to her condition but I knew what the problem could very well be.

"Anna, may I call the doctor for you? I believe I know what the problem is but would very much like a second opinion" she nodded and I walked out to the parlor sending one of her maids to get Doctor Linacre.

He went into her bedchamber and I waited in the parlor with my daughters and Elizabeth who were visiting the Queen "mama, what wrong?" Mary asked nervously sitting in my lap.

"Nothing mi amor, tis just sometimes adults need to see doctors" I explained kissing her head, it took a few moments before the doctor exited the room "doctor, what is wrong with Her Majesty" I asked setting Mary down and walking towards him.

"Her Majesty is with child, about a month along I should say" I nodded sending him away with a purse walking into her room.

"Did the doctor talk to you?" I as she was helped into a purple gown, I could not help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy for her, she would have a baby while I was getting mine from a another woman.

"No, My Ladies began dressing me and he left, am I well?" I would have to remind Doctor Linacre that Anna was the Queen and he must tell her, not me.

"I am happy to inform You Majesty that you are a month pregnant" everything stopped in the chamber, the Ladies faces holding shock and hope, hope the King could keep a bride.

"Pregnant?" She gasped in disbelief, I looked to the other maids with a sharp eye.

"Get back to your work at once" I snapped to them and they quickly finished the ties of her gown "Yes, you are expecting a child, due sometime late August early September" she placed a hand on her stomach smiling.

"Oh! Such happy news! I am sure the King will be very pleased" I smiled curtsying and leaving her.

"Isabella, Cordelia, come, we shall visit your sister, Mary" they nodded trailing along in giggles as they whispered to each other, I stopped looking down at the Courtyard where carriages were coming and going.

Suddenly a loud screech brought me from my thoughts as my head snapped back looking to see someone grabbing Cordelia by her arm trying to reach for Isabella, I did not even, nails barred I jumped forward digging them into the cheek of the man. He yelled releasing her arm and I snatched them back as guards stormed the area, I lifted my crying daughter close as she held me tightly crying.

"I am sorry Your Grace, is the Lady Cordelia and Lady Isabella all right?" A guard said and I nodded kissing her forehead soothingly.

"They are frightened, tis all right, inform the King and tell him I have brought them back to my rooms" he nodded leaving and I walked back to Isabella who latched onto my skirts in fear.

"Katherine what is it!" Thomas demanded as we walked in, Cordelia was still in tears and Isabella whimpered in fear.

"A man tried to take them" I said the realization of what had happened hitting me, I never felt such fear before, only when….only when I was kidnapped from Dover.

"Give her here" I placed her in Thomas's arms and she buried her face in his neck as he sat down "Isabella, petit ange, come here" she did so running into his arms. I sat down near him feeling useless as they cried, it only took Henry 10 minutes to arrive to our chambers in a fit of worry and anger.

"What has happened?" He demanded throwing the door open and storming in, but it only served to scare the girls more.

"A man tried to take them" I whispered helplessly and Cordelia peaked out from under her arm at her father.

"The bad man grab me papa" she whimpered and he picked her up from Thomas allowing Isabella more room to hold onto her father.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked her in concern.

"No, but he scare me" he brushed her tears away sighing in relief.

"Are you all right, Lady Isabella" she nodded staying quiet in her fathers arms tear stains down her cheeks, "I am sorry you both were scared and I promise that man shall be punished for doing so" he placed her back into my arms. "I shall have Cromwell investigate it immediately" I nodded all my attention on both my daughters.

"No more tears, there is a birthday celebration tonight for your sister and the Prince, both of you go to Mary's rooms and forget what happened" Thomas instructed after the King left.

"Yes papa" both whispered staying in our arms a moment more before sliding down and walking away.

"Katherine, your nails" I nodded down to see that mans blood underneath my nails.

"I scratched his face" I said as an answer standing up and scrubbing beneath the nails fervently.

"The King loves Cordelia very much and Isabella is his goddaughter and our child, you must have known a kidnapping attempt would have been made sooner or later" Thomas whispered into my ear wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I knew…but it is not something one likes to think about" he nodded hugging me to him.

"It will be all right sweetheart, you will see" I turned kissing him lightly.

"I should go to Mary's room, and you Edward's" he kissed me a little more deeply.

"I shall see you soon then my love" he said with a reassuring smile, my dress was a dark black, the skirts opening into a V revealing a deep burgundy with seed pearls stitched in. The bodice had matching black embroidery encrusted with a large Ruby broach attached, my hair was loose down my back with tiny pearls tied into my hair a golden cord tying it back just a little to keep the hair from my face.

"You look beautiful Mary" I whispered to her as she twirled in a gown of yellow satin with light green embroidery, Isabella and Cordelia and Mary where dressed similar their hair braided back.

"Thank you mama, you look pretty too" she said with a blush hugging me tightly and I lifted her up into my arms.

"Thank you, oh my how you are getting so big" I admired kissing her lightly "do you remember how old you are going to be?" I then asked.

"I be 4!" I laughed kissing her once more placing her down on her feet.

"Correct, now let me look at my girls" I said kneeling before them looking into each girls bright happy face "I believe you get even more prettier each day" I sighed standing back up.

"Only cause we getting big mama! Like you" Cordelia cried out and I laughed petting her

cheek, thankfully she has spent less time with her dolls and more time with her sisters.

"Yes, one day you shall all be very big girls" Lady Salisbury came over and bowed.

"Your Grace, tis time for the Princess attend Court" I nodded ushering the girls to follow their nurses, but Isabella held back running back to me and jumping into my arms.

"I wanna stay with you" she whimpered softly and I caressed her cheek.

"My brave little girl" I murmured quietly, that man had scared her terribly, Cordelia stood closer to Lady Ashley but was happy enough to follow her sister. "You have nothing to be scared of, I shall not let anyone hurt you" she nodded in understanding picking the necklace Thomas had given me up, it matched her own.

"I not scared, I just protect you" she reasoned not wanting to seem weak, I shook my head with a small laugh, pride, she had her fathers pride and my mothers strength.

"I fell safer already" I went to Court after Mary and Edward have been announced and took my seat with Isabella close.

"Grandmama, do you think that mama is watching?" Elizabeth asked tugging on my skirts with sad eyes, the year anniversary of Anne Boleyn's death passed the Court somberly and with that more memories have arrived from the young girl.

"Yes, I think she is and she is very happy" she smiled lightly hugging me tightly before retuning to play with the other children "Isabella, papa is coming so you no longer have to protect me, you may go play with the others, just try to not harm any of the boys?" with my last words she smirked jumping from my lap.

"What was wrong with her?" Thomas asked taking his seat with a sigh next to me.

"What happened today has just shaken her, she is better now" he nodded taking a drink from his goblet.

"Lady FitzWalter has been removed to Cothay Manor to spend the rest of her days, the physician says the child is developing perfectly" I nodded in jealously and happiness.

"The Queen is with child" I whispered into his ear placing a kiss upon his cheek, he nodded quickly taking my hand and kissing the back of my palm.

Henry was on the floor dancing with Mary and the girls while Anna stayed upon her throne looking down upon the dance with smiles and laughs. "May we pray tis a boy" he said darkly and I nodded looking for Lady Catherine only to see her dancing with the girls as well. I did not like that, as much as Henry has changed when it comes to pretty woman he was still as weak ever. "Do not worry over such things, it will do you no good" I nodded forcing him a small smile.

"You are right" I admitted standing up.

"I wish to go see Anthony and William, only for a few moments" they were not allowed to come to the banquet, still too young.

"Very well, but do not stay long" I nodded bowing to the Queen and walking briskly to the boys room, twas late but both boys were still awake.

"Oh my sweet babies" I sighed leaning down over the cradle that contained them, they babbled in baby language smiling when they saw me. I lifted them out, they have grown heavier since their leaving, I settled them down on my legs.

"Oh! My Lady you scared me" Lady Hobbs gasped bowing quickly.

"I am sorry for that Lady Hobbs, I shall only be a minute" she nodded and I kissed their heads, "mama has missed you very much, maybe if I speak to papa I can have you stay longer" I whispered to them as if it was our secret. They smiled up at me and William let out a yawn tiny hands hitting against my chest "no, no William, papa would get mad if he found out" I sighed unhappily, they had been weaned so abruptly that I often feared it would do them more harm then good.

But he was very persistent and even Anthony stated up as well, my will was nothing against their sweet faces Lady Hobbs helped me from my bodice and help Anthony while I fed an eager William. It was about 10 minutes before he finished his tiny eyes closing in sleep and I lay him down tucking him under the covers with a kiss.

"My strong boy" I said taking Anthony, his eyes were locked with mine he entire time he fed and I gentle rocked him to sleep. I tucked him in with a kiss and Lady Hobbs helped me with my bodice and I made sure that nothing was out of place before returning to the banquet.

"You have been gone half an hour sweetheart, what has taken so long?" Thomas inquired suspiciously.

"They boys would not sleep, I had a very hard time putting them down" was my simple answer, technically it was true.

He nodded "the King has announced the Queen's pregnancy to the Court in your absence and also sent for Sir Gregory Cromwell" my eyes sharpened as the young boy bowed to the King.

"Sir Gregory, you are to marry my daughter, Cordelia Tudor, yes?" Henry asked the small intimidated boy, Cordelia remembering her last encounter sneered at the boy before her.

"I no like him papa" she spat jumping away from him and running over to me.

"Forgive her, she is only a year" Henry said to Lord Cromwell who simply nodded.

"Mama, I tell papa that I no like him and he no listen" she whined and I hushed her gently.

"Papa is doing what is best Cordelia, let him speak" I whispered and she then grew mad at me and sat herself in Thomas's lap whimpering.

"Sir Gregory, if you are to marry my daughter, whom I love very much, you should be made an earl, the Earl of Bingley" the smalls boys face lit up happily at the thought of being and Earl.

"I thank you, Your Majesty" he said bowing, Lord Cromwell looked proudly at his son as he was dismissed, Cordelia looked at her father in distaste.

"Sweetheart, do not look so unhappy what I am doing has your best interest in mind" he sighed to her, but her attitude did not change.

"Majesty, maybe you might wish to take Cordelia's thoughts and feeling into account, after all she is to live her life, I feel it is only fair that he be able to make the choices in them" I spoke up and Henry ground his teeth a little annoyed and leaned in so only he could hear. "At least let her think that she is making some choices Henry, she is only a year" he sighed understanding my plan and nodded.

"Cordelia, why do you not like Gregory?" He asked her and she looked away from Thomas.

"He mean to me and Bella, I no like him" her voice was curt and she reached up wrapping her tiny arms around Thomas's neck.

Henry remembered the incident and laughed "Lady Isabella, come here" he called to my only daughter with Thomas, she skipped up to him with a smile, she did not curtsy, but with a quick whisper from Lady Bryan she stumbled into one. "Do you think Cordelia should marry, Sir Gregory?" He asked her and she looked at him in confusion.

"My papa told me that I marry…." she looked at me in confusion.

"Thomas Butler" I answered for her and she smiled and nodded.

"Papa told me I marry Thomas Butler, but if he not a Duke then I not marrying him" she whispered the ending to him so Thomas could not hear, but he did and laughed.

"An ambitious child, you remind me of your sister, Anne" she smiled brightly always loving attention, "so should Cordelia marry him?" he asked her beckoning her closer so she was leaning against his knees.

"If she no like him no, cause mama said you spend forever with them! If you no like them then you no be happy" her words were simple and he laughed petting her head fondly sending her back to her friends.

"A smart child, even for such a young age" I smiled watching her run back to her siblings and Cordelia quickly followed her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Thomas answered and I played with a jewel on my skirt watching the children giggle and play.

I smiled lightly as Mary chased Cordelia through the crowd of courtiers eager to please the King and his Queen. My heart grew sore as I watched Mary remembering when she was an infant, so small she had been and doctors fearful she would not make it through the night. There was a time, which seemed so far ago, that I believed her to be the only child I would bare, but now I has 5 more children thanks to Thomas, and have gain three stepchildren, though God took Anne away.

"Mama, will you play with us?" Mary asked with a smile and I leaned forward kissing her head.

"It would not be ladylike mi amor, tomorrow we shall play in the gardens" I promised and she nodded a little let down but happy with the thought of what tomorrow would bring.

"Katherine, what is it you are thinking about?" Thomas asked breaking me from my thoughts of Lady FitzWalter's child.

"Nothing important, I shall talk to you more lately" he nodded kissing my hand, his betrayal still hurt, after everything we both had been through him taking a mistress hurt more then if he had struck me. I secretly prayed at night the child was not his, I could not help it and I felt bad for the child, but I would raise it as my own regardless.

Edward and Mary received countless gifts and were both very excited, but with all the happiness was cloaked in sadness, Anne Boleyn's death. I could tell it bothered Henry very much, he refused to call Anna, Anne. I believe it hurt him too much to think her replaced so everyone soon picked up on calling her Queen Anna to please the King.

"Mama, I wanna sleep" Tom yawned climbing into my lap after a few hours I kissed his head pulling him close.

"You should not have stayed up late last night" I laughed kissing his head petting his dirty blonde hair as he snuggled close.

"I sorry mama" he whispered softly holding around my neck.

"Give him here Katherine, I shall lay him down" Thomas said and I kissed him once more laying him in his fathers arms.

"Hello papa" Thomas smiled at his son kissing his head.

"Hello Tom" I watched as he left to lay him down.

**Thomas Boleyn**

"Papa, is mama mad I stayed up last night?" My son yawned holding my jacket and I smiled down upon him.

"No, mama is not mad at you, she knows you were only excited about being at Court" I helped him dress for bed laying him down.

"Can I ask you something?" He yawned as I tucked him in, the only candle lit was on the dresser.

"Anything you wish" I said softly ruffling his hair playfully.

"You always spend time with Georgy, why?" I was taken back by his question.

"I am sorry Tom, I never meant to spend more time with him, if you wish you can help me tomorrow with my work as Privy Seal, would you like that?" I asked and he nodded eagerly.

"I wanna be like you when I am big!" I laughed kissing his head blowing out the candle as he yawned.

"Then I must teach you everything you must know, we shall start tomorrow, maybe I shall ask the King to keep you at Court for a little bit longer, that is only if you behave yourself" he nodded eagerly with bright eyes, his mothers eyes.

"Night papa" I stood up petting his head once more before walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Tom" I whispered shutting the door.

I went back to the banquet not surprised to see most children starting to be taken by their nurses "Thomas, I am going to put the children down and retire myself" Katherine said standing up and I nodded kissing her lightly.

"I will be in soon" she nodded and with the help of Lady Salisbury and Lady Bryan ushered all the children away to their rooms for the night.

"Wiltshire, I have a request for you" the King said gaining my attention.

"Yes, Your Majesty" I said taking Katherine's seat next to the King.

"In you I trust to find good suitors for both my son, Prince Edward, and my daughter, Princess Elizabeth, I trust you because they are your grandchildren, do not let me down" I nodded names already running through my mind. I left for my chambers sending a servant out to talk with ambassadors about possible matches and sat behind my desk writing down names, my servant came back with letters from the French, Spanish and Portuguese ambassadors even one from Austria.

"My Lord, it is close to one, do you not wish to retire?" The servant said at last and I looked up at the clock.

"I did not realize the time, yes, I shall retire" I stood up stressing my back muscles stretching.

I walked back down the dark hallways to my room where a low fire burned "where have you been?" Katherine's sweet jealous voice accused and I looked up to see her propped up against the pillow her dark hair about her, arms crossed over her chest in annoyance.

"I worked late" I said removing my jacket and throwing it over a chair.

"Working on what?" She demanded eyes afire with jealous rage.

"The King has asked me to find marriage proposals for Edward and Elizabeth, do not test my patience woman!" I snapped and she quieted settling herself back against the pillows, she looked away the anger going away but jealousy still remained. I laughed pulling the blankets back from her and getting on top, she gasped at the suddenness as I pulled the blankets over us pulling her chemise up over her throwing it away "you have no need to be jealous, your body is the only one I desire" she groaned as I kissed the pulse point of her neck.

"Thomas" she whimpered and I growled lowly pinning her wrists, she gasped in pleasure as I pressed against her and she moaned pushing her hips against mine eagerly.

"Stay still" I whispered quickly removing my linen shorts, "naughty girl" I tsked as her hands ran up my chest and I pinned them down.

"You are not being fair" she whined and I fell onto my back pulling her on me.

"Then you are in charge sweetheart" she smiled as I gripped her hips tightly bringing her down on me, I moaned and she let her head fall back in pleasure her hands coming over mine gripping tightly, she stayed still on me grabbing my hands and using her chemise to tie them to the bed post. "Release me sweetheart" I moaned with a laugh and she let out a small giggle beginning to move her hips in a slow teasing motion that made my body tensed wanting her to go faster.

"You...said I was in...charge" she groaned her pants breaking up her sentence, her hips twitched a little faster and I gripped the post pushing my hips up to her and she laughed pulling off, I growled in anger and she leaned down kissing me. "If I am in charge we shall do things my way" she giggled kissing me lightly, I pulled my wrists against the linen trying to tare it, but it did nothing.

"You had best release me Katherine, or you shall not be so lucky when I get out" I snapped only causing more laughter from her.

"Then I must keep you tied up forever" she whispered lowering her body back down and I moaned as she went at a snails pace panting and letting out small moans, I pulled my wrists again feeling it slacken without her knowledge, I smiled lightly and with one last tug got out of her binds. She gasped as I flipped her over tying her wrists to the post making sure she could not get out "Thomas, that is not fair" she whimpered as she was fully under my control.

"I said you would regret that, Lady Boleyn" I whispered into her neck causing her to shiver.

"What are you going to do then, Lord Boleyn?" She asked back, I lowered my lips onto her chest pushing back into her roughly and she moaned with a whimper, I was rougher with her then usual, but she seemed to be enjoying it. It took everything within my power to pull away before she had the chance to come, her eyes snapped open pushing her hips up frantically as I pulled out of her "do not stop!" She gasped and I laughed.

"You must be punished, Ma Cherie" she whimpered in protest and I counted to 30 before repeating this pattern countless times till she was almost in tears.

"Do not tease me any longer, I have learned my lesson, please" I ran my hands down her bound arms to her chest, her body slick with sweat from hours of love making without a release that she desperately longed for. I obliged her at last finding my own resolve crumbling against the ways of her heavenly body, she screamed my name as she came, her legs tight around my waist to make sure I did not pull away and I came as well with a long loud groan as I fell on her too weak to move. It took a few minutes before I sat up untying her wrists and her arms wrapped around my chest as I lay back against the bed her body curling close to mine.

No words were spoken, both to tired to barely think as she panted against my chest both slowly drifting off in comfort.


	83. Chapter 83

**Katherine of Aragon-35 **_**December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-42 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 9 months **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 9 months **_**June 13th 151**_

**Rose Boleyn-newborn **_**March 2 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-28 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-21 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-15 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 5 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_March 2nd__ 1520_

**Katherine Boleyn**

Thomas's birthday was no the 12th and Lady FitzWalter's child is due any day, the Queen was about three months with child now and Henry doted on her. Though I knew her future depended on the child's gender.

All the children were with us and playing in the Royal Gardens at Greenwich Palace where Court currently presided, I was nervous though, that baby was due any day now and it could still be Thomas, the thought never left me.

**Lady Elizabeth FitzWalter**

I had been in labor now for hours and I hated it, I could not wait till this child was out of me and I was free to do as I pleased. I could care less if Lady Boleyn wanted to raise it as her own "get it OUT!" I yelled to the midwife panting in pain.

"Once more, Lady Elizabeth, then you shall be free of the child" she snapped, the old midwife did not like me, she did not like that I could so easily throw the child away to another family without a care.

**Katherine Boleyn**

Thomas had received an urgent messenger and had to leave lunch early I sat with the children eating a light lunch as they giggled and played I smiled "Tom, do not dare throw food" I scolded as he lifted a piece of sweetmeat in his hands aiming I t at Isabella.

"Sorry mama" he blushed placing it back down in his plate, William, Anthony and Edward played on the floor with toy horses and I smiled lightly, Lady Catherine stepped forward after a few minutes leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Lady FitzWalter has given birth" I jumped a bit standing up.

"Has my husband told you to tell me?" I asked a million thoughts running through my mind.

"Yes, he wishes you to come to his office so he may speak to you" I nodded leaving her with the children, but told her not to tell them just yet, we had to be sure the child would life.

"Thomas, you wished to speak with me" I said walking up to his desk as he filled out papers, his face a mask of nerves.

"Yes, as you know the Lady Elizabeth has given birth, twas a girl" I sighed, another daughter would be nice, only, what should we name her? Then anther thing struck me.

"Is she yours, husband, or another's?" He would not meet my eyes as he looked down on his desk.

"They say she resembles me-" I did not listen to anymore walking towards the door, but he was quickly behind me grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to him.

"No! Let me go!" I hissed close to tears fighting him.

"You knew there was a chance it could be mine, I do not see why you are acting like this" he snapped in annoyance.

"Yes, a chance it could be yours, but I never believed it could be!" I shoved him form me tears falling.

"We talked about this countless times! You are just using it as an excuse to start a fight! Shut you mouth and go back to our chamber, I forbid you to leave it" I glared at him.

"You will not forbid me-" I jumped back with a squeak of fear as he took a threatening step towards me.

"I said go!" He snapped and I whimpered looking at him in fear "boy, escort Her Grace back to our chambers, tell the governances to remove the children to the gardens for the afternoon till their lessons" he nodded and I stood a second watching him.

"My Lady, this way" I turned my heel skirts flaring as I stomped down the halls back to my rooms, I slammed the door to my bedchamber as the nurses took the children away.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Lady Catherine asked nervously as I paced.

"They say the child is his" I cried tears streaming down my face "bring me wine, now!" I snapped and she jumped quickly bringing a large jug into the room pouring some into a goblet and I gulped it down. "Leave me be" she bowed leaving the bedchamber as I paced back and forth drinking.

**Thomas Boleyn**

_Dam her_, why did she have to do this now? Did she not understand how guilty I felt for everything that was happening?

"My Lord, what do you wish done with the child" the messenger asked, "Lady Elizabeth does not wish to have the child around her longer then necessary, she is even allowing you to choose the name for her" what kind of mother is she? To give her child away without a care and not even want it near her, or have the decency to name it.

"Have the child brought to Court for my wife tomorrow, here she will be named" he nodded leaving the room, I sighed rubbing my head, I needed to work on the betrothals of my grandchildren.

**King Henry Tudor**

Mary has developed a cold as night came to fall upon the Castle; I knew Katherine would be most worried after all the sweat had left her very weak at times. "Lady Catherine, where is Her Grace?" I asked her Lady who seemed nervous.

"She is in the bedchamber, but now is not a good time, Majesty" I stared at the young woman's lip before a shout pulled me from my thoughts.

"Wine, I need more" I had only ever seen Katherine drunk twice, after the death of our first son and when I visited her at Dover, both times we had ended up in bed.

"Katherine, you know better then to drink" I said as she emerged from the room, eyes blurry.

"Henry!" She giggled stumbling towards me undressed down to her chemise a light robe very her shoulders "have…have you heard that…that woman has had her child, tis a girl…and Thomas's" she fell into my arms as he tripped over her feet.

"You have had much to drink, you must lay down" I wrapped my arm around her waist helping her back into the bedchamber Lady Catherine following close behind.

"Will you come to bed with me? I am awfully upset at Thomas" she turned into me kissing my neck and it took all the willpower I had to push her away.

"No, I shall not" I whispered, but made a sound of annoyance hands trailing down my stomach "stop this at once!" I then snapped grabbing her hands, she stumbled with a whine.

"Henry" she drawled removing the robe from herself, why did she have to make this so difficult? "I know you still want me, I want you too" she slurred I looked straight ahead taking a deep breath.

"Lady Catherine, get the Duke of Wiltshire" I ordered and she nodded.

"I do not want to see him" she hung of me kissing my neck untying the strings to my jacket, she pulled me back towards the bed and I gained balance.

"Stop this at once Katherine!" I snapped and she sulked laying her head against my chest.

"You wanted me before" she sighed letting her body fall before mine on her knees "you wanted this, did you not?" She giggled drunkenly looking up at me with blurred eyes and I gripped her hands tightly.

"Katherine!" Wiltshire snapped in anger as I lifted her back up "I am sorry, Your Majesty, for the way my wife is acting it seems she has had too much to drink" he hissed to her and she let out a whine wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I understand, now if you will" I pushed her towards him and she stumbled unable to hold herself up, he picked her up cradling her in his arms.

She hit his chest lightly "again, I am sorry, I hope this will stay between only us" I nodded leaving the room quickly.

**Thomas Boleyn**

She was drunk and trying to sleep with the King, "put me down" she groaned weakly fighting to get down.

"You will stop acting like this at once!" I snarled and she started to crying giving up her fight.

"I do not feel…" I dropped her to the floor and she threw up into a bucket as I held her hand back, she was sobbing as she fell back unable to pull herself up.

"Just breath" I ordered rubbing her back, I could not stay mad when she was like this, how could I stay angry with her when she was drunk. I lifted her up in my arms laying her back down on the bed "are you going to drink again?" I asked her mockingly and she reached up hitting me.

"I hate you" she whined, her hit did not even hurt it was too weak.

"Yes, yes, I know" I lay the sheets on her "is your stomach upset?" I asked her and she nodded, eyes half closed as she whimpered.

"I want more wine" she whimpered and I rolled my eyes.

"You shall have none, by God you will regret this in the morning" she took a large breath closing her eyes and passing out. I pet her cheek while she slumbered and Lady Catherine cleaned the bucket out then dismissing herself for the night.

_March 3__rd__ 1520_

**Katherine Boleyn**

When I woke my head hurt so badly I let out a loud whimper the light hurting as I tried to open my eyes, I could not remember much of yesterday. A cool cloth pressed against my forehead as I heard the curtains closed to the bed the light reseeding. "Does it hurt?" Thomas asked and I nodded, eyes still closed in pain. "Good. Maybe now you shall learn your lesson" he snapped and I felt him get off the bed throwing the curtains back without warning and I whined sitting up through the pain.

"What did I do?" I asked nervously looking around happy to see I was in my chambers as least.

"You do not remember? Dear wife you tried to sleep with the King!" He snarled and I gasped a hand covering my mouth as a few things started coming back to me. "He sent for me to come control you, when I arrived you were on your knees in front of him" I looked down quickly trying to remember everything he was saying.

"I-I do not r-remember" I stuttered in fear my eyes wide as I searched my brain and only came back with snippets the horrified me.

"You should, you made yourself look a true whore" tears slipped down my cheeks I brought my knees up to my chest resting my forehead sobbing quietly. His words were angry and made me feel horrible, I felt the bed move as he sat down next to me "Lady FitzWalter's child, our child, is arriving today, you can name her" I leaned against him wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"I am sorry" I whimpered my head throbbed in pain and I winced against the light "I cannot leave this room, I cannot see Henry or confront the Queen after what I did" he kissed my forehead pulling me into his lap.

"You have no choice, he promised to tell no one so I am sure you have no need to fear what Queen Anna will think" I nodded closing my eyes as my stomach turned. I jumped from the bed falling to my knees before a bucket and relieving my stomach of whatever contents it still had "breath sweetheart" Thomas whispered holding my hair back "I shall have Lady Catherine bring you a tonic that will help, get dressed the children will want you see you" I nodded sitting back.

With my stomach still churning while they dressed me in a simple forest green gown with ermine trimming, my hair was tied up in a coil curls with a matching French Hood "I am gaining weight" I whimpered as they tightened the corset. I noticed Thomas asked walking in and he sighed at my outcry.

"You are perfect sweetheart, tis probably weight from the birth" I shook my head but he quickly ended the conversation bringing me to the nursery.

"Mama! We no see you yesterday!" Tom cried in a disapproving manner I smiled picking him up and placing a kiss upon his cheek, Prince Edward had been sent back to Ludlow sadly and Mary and Elizabeth to Hatfield.

"I am sorry, I was very busy, come here sweethearts I have something to tell you" Isabella and Cordelia held a few roses in their hands giggling as they ran up handing them to me. "Thank you, mi amor" I whispered to each of them kissing their heads "you new little sister shall be arriving today so you must be on your behavior" they nodded excitement written on their young faces.

"What her name?" Isabella asked curiously and I opened my mouth but had nothing to say.

"Rose mama! Let's name her Rose!" Cordelia giggled touching the deep red petals, I pondered it for a moment looking into Cordelia's sea blue eyes.

"Rose is a pretty name, if you all do not object Cordelia wishes to name her Rose" they nodded but the boys looked a little upset.

"She shall arrive within the hour" Thomas said opening the door and Cordelia quickly ran over to him jumping into his arms.

"I name her papa" she giggled in happiness and Thomas looked over catching my eyes as I stood up.

"Really? What have you named her then?" She blushed a soft pink nodding.

"I name her Rose, after the flower" he came forward taking on of the roses from my hand and inspecting it was great care.

"Rose Boleyn, that sounds pretty, does it not Katherine?" He asked looking up and I nodded with a small smile turning my attention to Anthony and William.

"Oh my little boys" I cooed picking them up sitting one on each hip, they giggled and laughed Anthony reached up touching my cheek and giggled pulling his hand back quickly.

"There being silly" George laughed as I sat down as William wiggled free from my lap holding onto my knees as he stood himself up.

"Good job William!" I said kissing his dirty blonde hair while Anthony let out a cry wanting attention as well I kissed his nose and he let out a mix of a gurgle and a giggle which caused me to laugh.

The next hour was spent playing with the children and waiting almost impatiently for the child to arrive I kept glancing over to the window as Anthony tried taking steps without help but only succeeded in falling on his butt. "My Lord, the carriage as arrived" I sucked in air looking down at the children whose faces lit up in happiness.

"Go to the nursery, you shall meet her soon enough" they nodded sadly as Lady Ashley and Lady Hobbs ushered them out of the room.

"Hurry" Thomas said lazily as I kissed each head as they.

"I am sorry" I whispered taking his hand has he offered it to me, then we both left the room out to the Courtyard to greet the child as it arrived.

"Lord Wiltshire, Lady Wiltshire" a nun said stepping out holding a bundle of blankets in her arms "I am Sister Ester" she greeted bowing before us.

"Sister" I could not help but take a step forward holding out my arms, she placed the bundle into my arms and I pulled her close moving the blanket from her looking down at her in awe.

She had brilliant green eyes which did not belong to mother or father and yellow straw like hair, this was not Thomas's child I wanted to laugh but I would not in front of a nun. "She is beautiful" I whispered and Thomas stepped forward wrapping an arm around my waist kissing my temple.

"Are you happy, Ma Cherie?" He asked softly looking down at the child, he himself realizing he had not sired it upon Lady FitzWalter.

"Yes I am, Thank you Thomas" I leaned up kissing his cheek hugging my new daughter close to me.

"I do not wish to be rude, but may I ask what the child's name will be?" Sister Ester asked quietly and I looked over to her.

"Rose, she shall be Rose Boleyn, my daughter Cordelia named her" she nodded with a smile as the girl in my arms let out a gurgle looking up at me.

"Sister Ester, please come to our parlor while your horses are refreshed I am sure you must be hungry" she thanked him and I gave all of my attention to my new daughter, Rose.

"Lady Catherine, get something for Sister Ester to drink, then you may play with Rose" she nodded leaving the room and I sat down running my fingertip over her face. Her tiny hand reached up wrapping it around my finger large green eyes staring up at me.

"I thank you for your kindness, and for taking Lady Rose in, her mother is not a good woman to be raising children" I looked up blushing slightly as Thomas sat down next to me peering down at the girls face once again.

"She looks French" he commented and I did not know what to say.

"The French envoy, she probably….lay with one of them to produce this child" he nodded brushing his knuckle against her cheek as she let out a large yawn cuddling closer to me and falling asleep.

"Let us not worry or think of it, she is ours now that is all the matters" I said looking to both the nun and him, he nodded kissing my head again as I kissed Rose's head.

"His Majesty the King is here" Lady Catherine said and we stood up bowing quickly.

"Wiltshire, is the child yours like Lady Elizabeth said?" He asked waving his and I held Rose closer in protectiveness.

"No, she is the product of a Frenchman" Henry stepped forward and I did not meet his eyes too ashamed from my earlier behavior, he moved the blanket away looking at the sleeping child.

"Half French indeed, I am sure you can find a Viscount or Baron for her" Thomas nodded and she woke up crying.

"My Lady she is probably hungry, the last she ate was our last stop this morning" I stood up quickly holding her close to me.

"That long ago? Poor child she must be starving!" I excused myself to the bedchamber where I was about to call a wet nurse, but something stopped me as I looked down at her tiny face.

"My Lady, we have yet to employ a wet nurse, do you wish for me to ask one of the other Duchesses if they could spare theirs for a moment?" Lady Catherine asked as I sat down on my bed.

"No that will not be necessary" I whispered looking up "I shall feed her myself, after all she is my daughter now" she nodded and helped me with the bodice and watched curiously as I fed the hungry infant.

"Will His Grace allow this?" She asked nervously looking towards the door to the parlor.

"I do not care what he has to say when in concerns this matter" I said haughtily looking down at the green eyed blonde hair Rose in my hands.

I finished feeding her and she let out a large yawn stretching her tiny limbs in my arms closing her eyes nestling in my chest and falling asleep "Katherine, sweetheart is she asleep?" He asked sitting down on the bed near me.

"Yes, she fell asleep a moment ago, she was very hungry" I whispered making sure not to wake her up.

"Sister Ester and the King have left, Tom shall be moved into Lady Hobbs care while Lady Ashley looks after the girls" I nodded nervously; Tom and Isabella have never been separated before. "Let us introduce the children to Rose" I stood up and she stirred just a little before I hushed her back to sleep.

"Let us not tell her anything of Lady Elizabeth" I asked him with large eyes and he nodded after a few moments.

"She does not need to know anything of her if you do not wish her too" I thanked him with a small kiss on the cheek.

"Mama! Let me see!" They all cried happily waking her up and startling her into tears.

"Hush all of you!" Thomas snapped and they quickly quieted in fear of their fathers temper, I gently soothed her tears away with gentle Spanish whispers.

"You must be quiet, you have scared her" I sat down in a chair and they all ran up peering down at their new little sister.

"Oh mama she is so pretty" Isabella whispered in awe, my head began to feel faint as I looked up to Thomas.

"Can you please take her?" I almost begged and he nodded with concerned eyes taking Rose from me, I stood up placing a hand on my stomach.

"Mama are you okay" George asked and I looked over to see my children's concerned face looking up at me before everything went black.

**Thomas Boleyn**

Katherine fell to the ground and I quickly handed Rose to Lady Ashley picking her up in fear "MAMA!" They all screamed in fear and I cradled her in my arms.

"Lady Ashley watch them!" I snapped bringing her back to our rooms as quickly as I could lying her on the bed "Lady Catherine, get doctor Linacre at once!" She nodded running quickly from the room. "Sweetheart open your eyes" I whispered petting her flushed cheek, but got no responds from her what so ever.

"Lord Wiltshire, let me see Her Grace" I watched as he checked her over his eyes widening and one point then seemed to double check himself.

"Doctor what is wrong with her?" I snapped in worry and aggravation, he turned to me is face white as snow.

"Her Grace is about three months pregnant" he whispered and I looked at him in shock, he was the very doctor who had told me she could no longer have any.

"You said she could no longer have any" I hissed and he seemed to fumble to find the right words.

"She must have been poisoned, someone tried to make sure she could no longer have any children" he said looking back at her unconscious form then to me. "But, My Lord, I fear for Her Grace's life after her last birth I believe there is a chance, a large one, that she will perish in birth" it felt like my heart stopped as I felt myself grow weak.

"What are the chances?" I demanded walking to her side sitting down and taking her hand into mine.

"I believe there is a 50 percent chance she might die, 75 if she weakens over time" I dismissed his quickly remembering her earlier remark about gaining weight, at least now we know the answer.

"Thomas?" She whimpered trying to sit up but I quickly held her down "what happened? What is wrong?" she asked almost in tears and I hushed her pushing the hair from her face.

"Do not cry, you are fine" I debated on whether or not to tell her about the pregnancy, but I knew she would find out sooner or later.

"I fainted in front of the children! I am not all right!" She pushed my hand away sitting up on the bed; I grabbed her shoulders looking into her eyes.

"Katherine…you are three months with child" she looked at me as if I told her Catholics was being brought back to England, with joy and happiness. "I am sorry, my love, but you must get rid of it" that brought her happiness down as fast as ever.

"You want me to kill our child?" She whimpered tears pooling in her eyes.

"You are not strong enough for the birth, you almost….died last time, the doctor does not think you will make it through this one" that did not seem to bother her at all.

"I do not care! You will not kill my baby! Can you not see that it is a miracle? I was not supposed to have more children, and now I shall have one!" Her happiness in this only made my anger grow, how dare she try to risk her life.

"It was poison Katherine the doctor was mistaken!" I snapped at her and I could see the hurt reflecting in her beautiful blue eyes "you will not deliver that child and risk your own life! Do you hear me woman?" I snapped as she ignored me. "I am your husband and I am telling you that you shall get rid of it!" She let out a sob pushing me from her as she stood up on her feet.

"Get away from me!" She hissed in tears looking to the door nodding for Lady Catherine to enter "dress me, I wish to see my children and tell them to good news" she said to her Lady, why could she not see that I was doing this for the best? The children would be devastated if she dies in childbirth and poor Elizabeth.

"I forbid you to see them until you rid yourself of….it, God forbid you have multiples again" she lay a hand over her stomach protectively.

"Dress me in the one I had on before" she ignored me so easily it angered me even more.

"Yes, madam" Lady Catherine said helping her into the bodice careful of her stomach.

"If you think to carry the child anymore then passed tonight you shall be sadly mistaken" I hissed to her as Lady Catherine finished dressing her and she fled the room quickly to the nursery. I followed her quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her to me "you are not going to the nursery, I forbade you, I will not having you raise their hopes for nothing"

**Katherine Boleyn**

I could not believe he was saying this? He knew how much I wanted to have another child.

"Let me go Thomas" I hissed pulling away and shoving him from me "I will have this child! The doctor does not know me and will not tell me that I am not strong enough!" My eyes were full of flame and passion as I glared at him.

"I am your husband! You shall do as I say!" he snarled, I ignored him walking as quickly as I could to the nursery, I wiped my tears away and fixed my hair before I walked in.

"Oh mama! You scared us!" George exclaimed running over to me and I sat down ordering Lady Ashley to bring me Rose.

"I have good news, God has decided that mama shall have another baby" Isabella shrieked in giggles causing Rose to fuss as she was placed in my arms.

"But we just got a new baby" Cordelia pointed out a little upset and I laughed kissing her head.

"I know, we have adopted Rose and she is ours, but this baby shall come from my tummy like that five of your have" I said looking to William, Anthony, Tom, Isabella and Cordelia.

"Is papa happy?" Tom asked in excitement.

"Of course" I whispered not wishing to tell him the truth.

"KATHERINE BOLEYN!" Thomas roared in anger and Rose started to cry and the children hid behind me in fear "Lady Ashley, take Rose from her" the governance did so quickly as he stepped forward grabbing my wrist yanking me forward pushing me towards the door.

"Thomas stop! The baby!" That only seemed to make him angrier.

"Papa that not nice! You gonna hurt mama!" Isabella finally cried plucking up the courage running forward and grabbing around my legs looking up at her father.

"Go back you your games Isabella, Katherine walk yourself back to our rooms right now!" He snarled lowly.

"Thomas you are scaring the children" I whispered lowly and he looked back to them then down to Isabella.

"I said get back now!" I placed a hand over my stomach looking him in the eye.

"Stop this, you are mad and not acting yourself" he picked Isabella up kissing her cheek and placing her back down near her siblings.

"I am sorry, I was upset, I need to speak with you about something important" I knew what it was and did not want to hear it.

"My answer is no" I snapped and he took a large breath.

"Mama and papa are sorry for arguing in front of you, do not worry everything is fine, tis just silly adult stuff" they smiled lightly at his words and went back to their game "come Katherine" he took my hand roughly and pulled me along. Once out of the room I tried t get away but he grabbed my forearm holding "we are at Court woman! Do not embarrass me!" He snapped and pushed me into our room.

"This is our child Thomas! Please do not hurt it because of what some doctor says!" I insisted hugging around his neck tightly "please, you know how much I want to give you more children" he pulled me back caressing my cheek.

"I do not need anymore, this child could kill you sweetheart, the doctor said you have only half a chance at survival, I have lost my daughter already to birth I shall not lose you as well" I kissed him lightly.

"You are not going to lose me, I can do this" he kissed me again untying my bodice and letting it fall it the ground.

"You are so confident in yourself, if only you could have seen yourself during Anthony and William's birth" he whispered laying me back on the bed my skirts still on, I got nervous as he propped himself above me his eyes seemed far away as he ran one hand down my chest to my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I questioned in fear and he applied a small amount of pressure above my womb where our child grew and I knew exactly what he was going to do "STOP!" I screamed as he pressed more and I balled my fist punching him in his jaw. It surprised him enough to pull back, I jumped up in tears grabbing my bodice "I HATE YOU!" I screamed holding my bodice against me "DO NOT EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! HOW COULD YOU?" I added running into the dressing room and locking the door as I sobbed.

He had tried to kill our baby. "Katherine, love, open the door" he sighed leaning against it "I cannot lose you sweetheart, I love you too much" I ignored him and soon heard his footsteps leave.

Once he was gone I opened the door "Lady Catherine, pack what you can for me and the children, we are leaving for Blinking Hall, do not tell His Grace" she nodded with wide eyes and quickly set to work alerting the maids and keeping them quiet.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I sat in my office for the rest of the night, I did not want to hurt her, but she could die and I did not want that, the children would be devastated. "Boy, fetch my wife, tell her I wish to dine with her this evening" I said to a young page boy.

He left for about 10 minutes before returning with a stunned expression on his face "My Lord, Her Grace has left with your children, she left you this" my senses were immediately on alert as I snatched the letter from his hands.

_**We have gone to Blinking do not follow us I never want to see you again.**_

Was wall that was written on the paper, I sunk back into my seat staring at it with hopelessness.

I loved Katherine so much that it felt like she was the air around me and without her I could not breath, I never wished to hurt her this badly but I was scared of losing her forever.

What have I done?


	84. Chapter 84

**Katherine of Aragon-35 **_**December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-1 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 151**_

**Rose Boleyn- 3 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-28 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-21 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-15 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 5 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_June 12th 1520_

**Katherine Boleyn**

Tomorrow was William and Anthony's first birthday, Rose was not a month old and was growing beautifully and was now giggling at everything she saw. I was four months with child and I would have to admit that it was not an easy pregnancy, I was always tired and that was hard with 9 little children running around, Mary, Elizabeth have arrived at Blinking a fortnight.

As for Thomas I had not spoke or wrote him since that day, though he has sent many letters. I was kind enough to allow the children to visit Court for a while, all but Rose, she stayed with me. Though I warned him not to even dare come to Blinking.

"Mama, why papa not here?" Isabella asked me that night as I settled the children down for bed, she was the last and hardest to put down next to Rose.

"Because mama wants to live in the country for a while, but papa must stay at Court and help the King, hush now Isabella and go to sleep" I kissed her forehead laying a hand on my stomach as I left the room where my girls slumbered.

I brushed my hair in front of my vanity when a sharp pain came in my stomach, I have been getting them but the doctor at Blinking, Doctor Smith said they were no life threatening to my baby, it only meant a potentially difficult birth.

"My Lady! Please I beg you to lay down for the night" Lady Catherine said taking my arm and helping me up.

"I am all right, there is nothing to fear" I said petting her hand as she helped me to the bed I lay down with a large breath.

"I often fear His Grace was right" she whispered sadly and I glared daggers at her.

"Do not speak such a way!" I snapped at her "I would never kill my child, leave now" I snapped and she bowed looking like a hurt puppy as she left.

I looked up at the ceiling tears pooling in my eyes, I felt so weak, I knew Thomas was right that this birth could harm me, but I could not kill an innocent baby, especially our baby.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I rode to Blinking on horse back, tomorrow was my sons birthdays and I shall be dammed if I miss it.

"Lord Wiltshire" a servant bowed as I entered the home my wife had retreated too.

"Boy, fetch me the doctor at once" I snapped, I did not care that I was close to two in the morning, she would be consulting him on her pregnancy and I wanted to know everything that had been going on.

"My Lord" Doctor Smith yawned entering an office I had set up as my own "I am sure you wish to speak about Her Grace" I stood up from my chair waving him to a seat.

"Yes, I want to know how her pregnancy is going, do not lie tell me everything" he seemed to grow nervous and all the doubts about this pregnancy I had came rushing back.

"Her Grace has weakened very much since her arrival, she has been having pains in her stomach which I believe will lead to a difficult birth" my heart seemed to drop but I kept my composure "I have instructed her to take naps all through the day and not strain herself too much, but she is a very stubborn woman" I laughed.

Of course she was, I never knew a day that Katherine relented something that she set her mind too, and she so badly wanted to have this child. "Thank you, you may leave" he bowed and I quietly walked to my room where she slumbered peacefully.

She lay in the center of the bed on her side both arms wrapped around her stomach I undressed for the night and sat down on the edge looking down at her angelic face. She let out a small whimper arms tightening around her stomach as her face pinched as if she were in pain. I could not keep myself from caressing her paled cheek lovingly leaning down and kissing her forehead then lips, but she was in too deep of a sleep for it to bother her.

I moved to my side of the bed wrapping my arms around her and she snuggled closer turning over and burying her face in my chest sighing in content. I knew when she woke it would be different, all the anger she has held for me this last month would come back, but for now I savored this moment with my wife.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I snuggled closer to the scent of musk as the sun shone through the room, arms constricted tighter pulling me even closer I sighed happily.

My eyes snapped opened suddenly realizing that there should not be another person in bed with me I pulled away quickly waking the person next to me. I was surprised to see Thomas, then anger flooded my veins "what are you doing!" I hissed in anger jumping from the bed glaring at him in hate.

"I have come for my sons birthdays, and I wanted to see you" he said calmly stepping out of the bed and walking towards me.

"Do not touch me! I hate you, you evil bastard!" I snarled slamming my fists against his chest as he pulled me into his embrace, tears fell from my eyes as I fought.

"Calm yourself sweetheart" was all he whispered and I gave up my fight knowing that I could not win.

"I told you not to come back here! I never wish to see you again!" He pulled back just a little to look down at my face, he grabbed my wrists holding them against his chest so I could not hurt him.

"I wanted to see my children" I finally got away and let out a cry of pain holding my stomach in pain whimpering softly. "I have talked to the doctor, I know the trouble you are having with this pregnancy" he whispered rubbing my shoulders as I held the back of my chair.

"There is nothing wrong, the child is very strong tis all" I wiped tears of pain and fear away not facing him.

"Do not lie to me, you have 10 children in the nursery that love you dearly, 6 of them you birthed yourself, 4 of them are mine, I am happy with our family sweetheart, this child inside you will kill you and I fear that. I am begging you to get rid of it now when you have the chance" he kissed my shoulder and I shook my head tears rolling down my cheeks.

"This is your baby Thomas, I cannot kill it" his anger sparked, he was such a passionate man when it came to my life.

"For all I know it is not mine!" He snarled so viciously and I turned gaping at him in disbelief.

"This baby is yours! How dare you try to deny it! I conceived in January we had just returned from Germany and if you remember correctly every chance you saw you got me in bed" I tried to sound angry but I came out in a desperate plea.

"Yes! But before that you could have slept with anyone!" I stepped forward and slapped him.

"I said I did not want you here, if you deny this child then you deny them all, get away I hate you I never want to see you again or have you touch me!" My anger finally came through in my voice.

"You are my wife and I shall do to you as I please" my anger came to the tipping point and was trembling in anger.

"Then I want a divorce" I turned on my heel walking into the dressing room and letting Lady Catherine put me in a simply made scarlet gown letting my hair fall simply down my back holding it back with a ribbon.

"You will get no such thing" he snarled throwing the door open, I kept my back to him a hand on my stomach the entire time.

"You deny your child! I can do as I please!" he grabbed my arms pulling me close to him.

"Can you not see that I am trying to save your life!" He snarled eyes watery with tears "I cannot lose you Katherine, you and the children are all I have" his voice was barely above a whisper as I let tears fall over.

"You are not going to lose me Thomas, I am stronger then you think" he hugged me close to him kissing my cheek.

"You say that, but birth is different…many people die from it, my love cannot save you" he pet my cheek leaning down to kiss me lightly.

"Please stop Thomas, I know you worry but you have no need to, today is William and Anthony's birthday let us enjoy it" he nodded kissing my forehead.

We both walked slowly to the nursery where the children were excited to see their father and Elizabeth and Edward their grandfather "oh little Rose look how you have grown!" He said lifting our youngest adopted daughter into his arms.

She was now 3 months and giggled at seeing him kicking her legs as he held her closely her straw blonde hair glittered in the sun as emerald eyes twinkled in joy. "Papa she getting bigger!" Cordelia exclaimed happily holding his pant leg Kitty tucked under her arm.

"I can see that, you all are growing big" he placed Rose in my arms and lifted up both Anthony and William who laughed in excitement.

"Pa" they both cried out, slowly they were beginning to speak, they could only say simple things so far.

"Papa, why you stay away from us?" Isabella asked accusingly hands on her tiny hips.

"Papa had very important work at the Palace and wanted mama and you to enjoy life in the country for a while, but I am back now so let us not think on it" she nodded skipping over to me waning to see Rose.

"Is Henry to come?" I asked lightly and his eyes narrowed in jealously.

"Yes, but I do not know why it matters to you" the tension was thick as he kissed ours sons heads lovingly.

"Tis my daughters father and your grandchildren's father" I kissed Rose's face standing up weakly and laying her down in her bassinet. "I am tired, I shall rest for awhile" I left the room walking back to our room and laying down on the bed laying hands upon my stomach nervously. "I love you very much my sweet baby, never fear, everything will be all right" I whispered softly with eyes closed caressing my stomach.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I put Anthony and William back on the floor watching Katherine leave the nursery "papa, why is mama always so sleepy?" George asked quietly tugging on my pants.

"Mama has a baby in her tummy, that makes her very tired" I said hoping they would end it as I picked Isabella up holding her on my hip.

"But she had Tony and Will in her tummy and she was always up!" Isabella said throwing her arms out as if to prove a point.

"Yeah papa!" Cordelia added with large worried eyes, Mary, Elizabeth, George and Tom watched me with great interest while Edward, Anthony and William played.

"Mama is older then she was then, and every pregnancy is different, now enough of these questions today is Anthony and William's birthday and the King and Queen shall arrive soon" they all nodded in excitement and I kissed Isabella's head placing her on the ground.

An hour passed since Katherine went to rest and the King and Queen arrived, the Queen was now three months pregnant and the King sent her little gifts all the time, but any fool would notice that he was not in love with her as he had been with his previous wives, "Welcome to Hever Castle Your Majesties" I said bowing before them as they entered.

"Lord Wiltshire, your wife, Lady Katherine, left Court so abruptly, why?" The King asked but I knew the Queen wanted to know as well.

"My wife is four months pregnant, Your Majesties" I said with a bow of my head and the King looked just as shocked as I was when I was told of her condition.

"Linacre said she could not produce anymore children" he said in disbelief while Queen Anna smiled.

"He said it was probably poison to damage her womb, with this pregnancy comes great dangers, the doctor says her body cannot handle another birth….and there is a very large chance she will die in birth. I have tried talking her into ridding herself of the baby, but she is adamant on keeping it" there was a quiet shock that went through the room and Queen Anna's smile left.

"Oh, poor Lady Katherine, may I see her?" The Queen asked and I nodded and she left followed by her ladies to visit Katherine.

"She was always very stubborn, a passionate woman she is" I nodded at the King's statement.

"Lord Wiltshire, Lady Ashley would like to know if it was okay to take the children outside to work on their studies today?" Lady Catherine asked bowing before us.

"Yes you may" I said and she nodded her eyes catching the King's and she blushed looking down.

"Your Majesty" her sweet voice said with a low bow and she pranced away with a giggle.

"You can go about you business Lord Wiltshire" the King said his eyes following her as she left down the hall.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I had awoken a few minutes before and sat in a comfortable chair making Thomas's shirts, I stopped hearing the children's giggles from the open window and stood up walking over and looking down. They played happily in the Courtyard Lady Ashley and their tutors trying desperately to keep their attention.

"Lady Katherine" I heard and turned to see the Anna, she dismissed her ladies coming forward and hugging me "I miss you very much at Court" she said as she pulled away.

"I am sorry for my abrupt leaving I-"

"You are pregnant, you have no need to explain yourself" I nodded laying a hand on my stomach.

"I should have said something, but there were other matters that pressed my decision" she nodded a worried look on her face.

"The Duke tells me that this pregnancy has been very hard on you" anger sizzled inside me, he had no right telling others my personal business.

"Yes, it has been difficult but I still love my child very much and look forward to its birth" there was a snap to my voice and she backed down.

"I did not mean to upset you, let us chance the subject, how have the children been?" I smiled thinking of my precious children.

"They have been perfect in fact it is time for Rose, my youngest to be fed, Lady Catherine!" I called and she rushed in looking flustered and out of breath.

"I am sorry My Lady" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Bring me Rose, she needs to be fed" I ordered and she hesitated.

"Lord Wiltshire has said that since your health had been so weak he does not think you should feed her" I stood up quickly becoming slightly dizzy, but did not show it.

"I do not care what he says! Bring me my daughter!" She nodded quickly with wide eyes and in moments little Rose was in my arms green eyes peering up at me as she made small noises.

"She is adorable, I fear I must go, the King does not like me being on my feet all day" I nodded as she left keeping my eyes on Rose as I lowered my chemise and began feeding her myself.

No one, not even Thomas would take this from me. The bond that formed when I fed my children was indescribable I only wish I have been allowed to do the same with Mary, Cordelia, Isabella and Tom.

"Katherine, must you be so stubborn?" Thomas demanded throwing the door open.

"Must you be so inconsiderable?" I shot back venom in my voice as I stood holding our three month old adopted daughter close to me.

"I am inconsiderable? Woman I am doing everything in my power to keep this family together, you are the one throwing your life away for a child!" He snapped scaring Rose into tears.

"Do not cry mi amor" I whispered kissing her head "it is not just a child Thomas, it is our child" I whispered after a few moments "this is our baby, why do you not love it as I do?" I questioned tears falling, I had to know if I did not make it that he would love it as I would.

"Because it is hurting you, I want to love it as you do, but when I see how weak you have become I can only hate it" his voice was soft but they stung.

"Please do not hate it, no matter what" I begged walking forward Rose whimpered looking up as I rested my head on his shoulder "Thomas I love this baby so much and it kills me to think you could hate our child" he kissed my forehead tenderly.

"Let us talk of other matters I fear this subject grows sour on my tongue, as you know the King and Queen are here tonight we shall dine with the children" I nodded with a smile thinking of my children.

"What are we going to name it?" He seemed taken back and took a few minutes to consider this.

"If it is a girl we shall name her Catalina as we planned before if it is a boy...I do not know" I sighed turning my head slightly thinking.

"What of Richard?" I asked and he nodded kissing me lightly.

"What ever you want Ma Cherie" he leaned down kissing Rose's head as she let out a cry from the inattention.

"Have you any word of Lady FitzWalter?" I asked nervously.

"No, she remains quiet at her home and has not inquired about her, there is nothing to worry about, go get ready for tonight I shall take Rose" I nodded running a hand over my stomach as he left with her tucked in his arms.

"Lady Catherine, help me dress" she nodded taking a soft green gown from the closet and helped me into it tying it with fumbling fingers "is there something wrong?" I asked lightly as she then proceeded to brush my hair out.

"No, My Lady, there is nothing wrong I just am very excited...my father is to visit soon" I nodded not really believing her but was too tired to even try to questioning her further. My hair was pinned up for tonight but as I went to leave Thomas stopped me.

"Thomas what is it?" I asked in worry as he looked serious.

"The Queen has miscarried the child..."

**I know its short but I wanted to update, I promise a longer chapter next!**


	85. Chapter 85

**So it was pointed out to me by Renai-85 that Katherine should be 6 months pregnant. Sorry I've been really scatter brained with school. **

**So it was pointed out to me by Renai-85 that Katherine should be 6 months pregnant. Sorry I've been really scatter brained with school. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been a bit stressful and I had trouble finding inspiration, but I'm going on vacation soon and I will work on the chapters.**

**I was also wondering what you thought of a sequel about the children's lives after this and when there somewhat grown into teenagers and getting married and all that? Tell me what you think!**

**Katherine of Aragon-35 **_**December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 151**_

**Rose Boleyn- 3 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-21 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-15 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 5 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518 **_

**Prince Henry of France- 6 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria12 months **_**June 24 1519**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_June 14th 1520_

Everything always seemed to go wrong with this family. Poor Anna had miscarried her first child. They say the child was developing into a boy and Henry is heartbroken.

"Katherine, how are you?" Thomas asked that morning laying a hand on my 6 month large stomach and I tensed quickly pushing his hand away at the memory of when he tried to kill this baby.

"I am fine" I whispered wrapping my arms around my stomach, he sighed moving closer pressing against my back running a hand over my stomach much to my displeasure.

"I want you to stay in the rooms from now on, you grow too weak if you do too much" I nodded not wanting to argue because I knew he was right, though I would not admit it.

"What is happening with Anna?" I asked laying my hand on his snuggling closer to him.

"By the end of the week she will return to Richmond while the King goes to Whitehall, the children will all go back to their estates coming back in September when you should give birth" I let out a breath knowing it was best.

"You know what I meant" I sighed and he kissed my head.

"He is being kind to her, but they say he is very distant and looking for a way out of the marriage" I shook my head in disbelief.

"He is a fool" Thomas laughed at me hugging me close to him.

"Why so, my love?" I turned over to face him.

"If he gets a divorce it shall be on his 5th wife, I doubt any King would give him their sister or daughter now" he knew I was speaking the truth, I only hoped Henry would see Anna as a still fertile young woman and keep married to her.

"Do not worry yourself about the King's affairs, I must go now and talk with the Spanish ambassador they have a marriage proposition for Elizabeth and Edward" I tried sitting up but he pressed me back down. "You my love must rest" I nodded as he kissed me lightly leaving and Lady Catherine walked in with a large smile.

"What are you so happy about this morning?" I asked her rubbing my head but keeping and eye on her suspiciously.

"Oh nothing Your Grace! I just feel very well this morning and have received letters from my older sisters" I nodded closing my eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

**Thomas Boleyn**

"Ambassador Chapuys you wished to speak with me" I said having the maids bring out goblets of wine.

"Yes, my master, King Charles of Spain proposes a marriage between Prince Edward of Wales and Joan of Austria then for the Princess Elizabeth a marriage to his heir Prince Phillip making her the Queen of Spain" I knew this would please Katherine greatly.

"I shall speak with His Majesty today and sent a letter to your master about negotiations if the King agrees" he nodded and left.

I arranged all appropriate documents before making my ways to the King's chambers "Your Majesty, the Duke of Wiltshire to see you" a herald announced and I bowed to see him having a heated discussion with Lord Cromwell.

"Wiltshire what is it!" He snapped angrily turning to me.

"I have had a marriage proposal from Spain for both Prince Edward and Princess Elizabeth" I said carefully not wanting to anger him.

**Katherine Boleyn**

As the afternoon pressed on I wrapped a robe around myself and sat down at a window watching the children play in the gardens below petting my stomach in content. Cordelia had a new puppy she had gotten from Henry for her second birthday last month, she named him Puppy and he was a small spaniel and it played with Toni my water tweed. While George and Tom were taught how to use a sword.

"Lady Wiltshire, a letter from Spain" Lady Catherine said and I looked up quickly pulling it from her quickly.

**Sister, **

**My son Charles has proposed marriage between the Prince of Wales and Princess Elizabeth, I am pleased to inform you that if he agrees we shall meet in England very soon to set the agreement. I hope very much to see you and your family soon my sister for I have missed you very much, I often find myself hoping that you could return home to Spain to live permanently with your family but I know that it is nothing but a silly dream. **

**Love your sister,**

**Juana**

I prayed God that the negotiations went through, I wanted so much to see my older sister again! "Lady Catherine, bring me my jewelry box and you may leave" she brought over the wooden box that was engraved beautifully, curtsied then skipped from the room.

I opened it carefully peering around the room then back down to the box, I gently lifted my mothers rosary out tightening my grip on it and setting my jewelry box down I closed my eyes to pray. I prayed my sister could come to England and meet my family, but mostly I prayed that my baby would be okay and I would survive this.

"Katherine-" I jumped hearing Thomas's voice pain forming in my stomach, but I ignored it when I felt the kick of my baby. "Woman, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded angrily, but I lay a hand on my stomach staring down in awe.

"The baby kicked!" I said in excitement, but he came forward ripping the rosary from my hands.

"You had best be glad you are pregnant or I would have slapped you by now" he hissed shoving them into his pocket I reached out desperately grabbing his wrist.

"Give them back!" I demanded a whimper in my voice.

"I told you if I caught you one more time I would take them from you, I gave fair warning it is not my fault you choose not to listen" I stood up and slapped him across the face without warning.

"If you love me as you say then you would not wish to change me into something I am not" I insisted in tears pushing passed him to the bed. He grabbed my arm pulling me back to him placing a hand on my stomach to feel the baby move inside me "you care now?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I have always cared, but I put you first before an unborn child" he whispered softly kissing me "I do not wish to change you Ma Cherie, but when it comes to religion you will obey me" I looked away from him but he caught my face.

"Do you actually think you could get me to be a faithful Protestant?" I asked with a sneer and his eyes darkened.

"Yes, or you shall be sent back to the Tower indefinitely by the King" he snapped in anger and I pulled away from him.

"Bring me Rose" I said indifferently sitting down on the bed he muttered under his breath sending for little Rose who was up and hungry "oh little angel" I said happily kissing her head lovingly pulling my chemise down allowing her to drink.

"She will not take from the nursemaid now" Thomas informed me and I smiled petting her golden hair.

"That's because you love mama, do you not?" I asked her and she pulled away gurgling loudly and I laughed kissing her head looking to Thomas "do not frown all the time Thomas, it is very unbecoming" I scolded lightly and he shook his head with a sigh coming over to look down at Rose.

**Lady Elizabeth FitzWalter**

Often I found myself wondering what my little daughter looked like, I wondered if she resembled me or whomever her father may be. Jealously surged through me when I thought of that woman caring for my daughter as I should be.

"Sister Ester" I called out from my place in the gardens.

"Yes Elizabeth?" She asked in aggravation.

"What did they name her?" I asked not looking at her instead picking some roses from my garden.

"Rose, the Lady Cordelia wanted to name her Rose Boleyn" the Lady Cordelia was the King's bastard daughter to the Lady Wiltshire.

"They let a two year old name my daughter?" I demanded angrily throwing the roses to the ground.

"She is not your daughter, she is the Duchesses daughter, I hear that she feeds her as well" my anger rose and I let out a piercing scream of anger, that woman was insufferable! She always got what she wanted, but this time I would see she loses this game.

"I made a terrible mistake, I want my daughter back" Sister Ester shook her head sadly as I stormed passed her back into my home.

**King Henry Tudor**

"Are you having fun?" I called out to my children, Isabella, Tom and George have gone back into the Palace to see their mother while Cordelia, Mary and Elizabeth stayed outside to play with the dogs.

"Yes papa!" They giggled running up to me in happiness I lifted Cordelia up and she shrieked in happiness as I tossed her in the air catching her and placing her back down on the ground.

"Papa, Puppy run fast!" she said holding onto my legs.

"Does he?" I kissed Mary and Elizabeth's head and they danced around me.

"Yes but Toni is faster" Mary said speaking before Cordelia could speak more.

"Papa, where Anna?" Elizabeth asked, she had grown somewhat curious enough about her stepmother to want to spend time with her.

"She is in her rooms, she has got a bit of a cold, but she will be leaving to Richmond by the end of the week when you all return to Hatfield, Edward shall go with you" she pouted looking down to the floor.

"But I like staying with mama" Mary whispered softly pushing the dirt with the toe of her shoe.

"I know, but mama must rest and you all must focus on your studies" they still pouted but knew better then to fight.

"Can mama come with us?" Cordelia asked perking up thinking she had finally come up with the solution.

"Mama must rest here so she can have her baby" it was a bitter statement, I was told she could not have children and now I find her to be 6 months with child.

"What about Rose?" Mary asked suddenly worry in her tiny features.

"She will stay here for she still needs mama" I laughed at their upset faces "you will see mama in September after Elizabeth's birthday" Mary, like her mother, placed her hands on her hips.

"It Bella and Tom birthday too papa" I nodded remembering my Godchildren's birthday.

"I know we shall celebrate it as well, then you shall come to Blinking to be with mama" I ended the conversation quickly ushering them back out into the gardens to play with the dogs.

"Majesty" Cromwell said walking up behind me with a bow.

"What is it Cromwell I am with my daughters" I hissed angry at this man, if it was not for him I would not be married to the German Princess to begin with.

"I think I have found a way out of your marriage to Her Majesty" I quickly turned to face him.

"Under what grounds?" I asked checking back on the girls as they chased each other large smiles on their faces.

"A previous marriage contract to the Duke of Lorraine, it appears to not have been broken correctly so she is still betrothed to him" I nodded looking to my daughters but not listening to him.

"Look into it, I want this done as soon as possible" he left with a dark look from me, it was his fault. This would not be happening if he had just let me choose a wife that was better for me the a German, he would pay.

"Papa look!" Cordelia screamed and I looked to see her mothers dog jumping in the air trying to catch a bug, I laughed and heard an angelic giggle a little way away.

"Lady Catherine" I said seeing the young maid.

"Your Majesty" she said with a deep curtsy.

"Should you not be with your mistress?" I asked with a small smile, she giggled standing up.

"She is not feeling well and has dismissed me for the Duke is with her" she said with a large girlish smile.

"Papa! You come play!" Mary asked loudly with an accusing voice she obviously inherited from her mother.

"Yes sweetheart" I called moving towards them, but my eyes staying on the small petite blond in front of me.

**Katherine Boleyn**

_June 28th 1520_

The children had gone to Court to celebrate Henry's birthday and then they would be sent to their separate estates and Thomas had gone with them promising to come back soon. But something had changed between the King and Queen and I knew that her days were being counted down.

"My Lady, a visitor" Lady Catherine said and I looked up from my place on the bed.

"Whom is it?" I asked with a yawn petting my swollen stomach with one hand as a sleeping Rose was tucked in my other arm sleeping and I felt the baby kick causing a shot of pain down my lower back.

"Sister Ester" I remembered it as the nun who had brought me my daughter, confusion over took me and I nodded to let her enter turning to look back down at Rose who yawned.

"Lady Wiltshire, it is a pleasure to see you again" Sister Ester said with a small bow and I allowed her to come closer to the bed.

"The pleasure is mine, but may I ask why you are here, I do not want to seem to be rude, but I thought when you dropped Rose off it would be the last time I see you" Rose woke up with a loud yawn stretching her limbs.

"Yes, I believed it to be as well" she said sounding very uncomfortable and Rose giggled as she opened her green eyes to see me looking down on her.

"Good morning sweetheart" I whispered kissing her forehead and she grabbed my cheeks holding my face close to hers before I pulled away.

"Lady Wiltshire….the Lady Elizabeth FitzWalter has sent a letter to the King asking that her daughter be given back into her care" I gasped tears falling.

"Lady Catherine!" I called out and she quickly ran back into the room, she took Rose handing her to a maid to bring back to the nursery as tears fell and pain formed in my abdomen.

"It is all right My Lady, stay calm for your baby" I nodded hands on my stomach as I breathed deeply slowing the pain.

"Does…Does my husband know?" I asked in whimpers.

"He shall be told once the King finds out" I nodded and Lady Catherine looked to her.

"I think it best you leave, too much more stress can cause her to lose her child" I ignored everything else to busy thinking of what was going to happen. I loved Rose so very much, as if she were my own daughter and I could not help but pray to God that Henry tells her no.

**Thomas Boleyn**

Court was enthusiastic for the King's birthday but he had removed himself to his rooms then sent for me shortly after, when I arrived he was sitting in a chair holding a letter in his hand looking very thoughtful "You Majesty, you wished to see me" I said standing up from a deep bow.

"The Lady FitzWalter sent me a letter" he said standing up his face a mask of any emotion "she has asked me to return her child to her for she knows she has made a mistake and wants nothing more then to have her daughter with her" I felt my stomach drop my mind turning to Katherine.

"Your Majesty, she is just trying to find a way to get back at us, she is a very jealous woman and probably just wants to smite Katherine" he nodded looking into the fire.

"But the Lady Rose is still her legal daughter, I must think on this for it is a big decision" I took a deep breath knowing it would literally kill Katherine if they took her away.

"Majesty, if you do, I beg you to do so after my wife gives birth she is already weak and...and it is not going to be an easy birth and it would kill her if you took Rose away from her" he nodded stiffly as I mentioned Katherine's weakened state.

"Yes...how are negotiations with Spain?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"They are going very well, I have written a marriage contract up and gave it to Cromwell to have you look over before sending it to Spain" he nodded.

"You may return to Blinking, I know you wish very much to be there right now, the children shall be sent back to their residents till further notice.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" he nodded sending me away with a wave of his hand.

**Katherine Boleyn**

Since Sister Ester telling me of Lady FitzWalter's want to have Rose I have spent every moment with her terrified that the King will send someone to take her from me. "My Lady, your husband, the Duke of Wiltshire is here to see you" Lady Catherine said with a small smile.

"Thank you" I whispered and a few minutes later he walked in quietly as a sleeping Rose was nestled in my arms.

"How are you sweetheart?" He asked sitting down on the bed next to me, I watched him carefully scared that he had come to take her from me.

"Well, I get pains sometimes but they are much better then before" I whispered not wanting to wake the child in my arms "she wants to take her from me Thomas" I said softly gazing down at the child in my arms.

"I know, the King will do nothing just yet he is investigating things and it is sure to take a while, I do not think he shall take her from us" I nodded and he picked her up from my arms swaying her gently as she started to wake sending her back to sleep.

"What if he does?" I asked in fear.

"Katherine, love, if he does we must accept it we have children of our own to worry about" he lay his free hand down on my stomach as if making a point.

"So you will just let him take her away from us?" Tears started to form in my eyes and he let out a deep breath.

"I will fight it best I can but there is not much we can do, technically Lady Elizabeth is Rose's mother and has parental rights" I wanted to scream at his words, she gave her up without a care, she should have no rights.

"But we adopted her legally Thomas, that has more power then a woman who has nothing" he shook his head handing Rose to Lady Catherine to be put down in her bed.

"We did and that is one of the things the King is taking into consideration, that is why I said you have little need to fear my love, focus on bringing this baby into the world safely.

I pet my stomach glancing up at him "what of Elizabeth and Edward's betrothals?" I asked as he leaned back against the baseboard of out bed pulling me into his lap gently.

"With the Prince and Princess of Spain?" He asked with a smile, he knew exactly who I was speaking about.

"Yes, please tell me!" He kissed my forehead running his fingers through my long dark hair.

"They shall be here in two months" I let out a cry of distaste.

"Thomas I shall not be able to attend Court! I will not get to see them!" I started to panic and he hushed me with a smile.

"The King is making arrangements for them to visit Blinking for a bit to see you" I let out a laugh wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him.

"Thank you! I just know my sister will love Isabella, Tom, William and Anthony" I let my words trail of and he understood immediately.

"I do not think she would be cruel to Cordelia, after all she is your sister" I nodded laying my head on his chest "are you tired?" He then asked and I nodded with a yawn "go to sleep, I shall wake you for supper" he lay me back down in my previous spot.

**Thomas Boleyn**

"Lady Catherine" I called and she quickly came forward as I entered the parlor.

"Yes Your Grace" she said with a quick curtsy.

"A message is going to come from the King, you do not under any circumstances tell the Lady Katherine anything, do you understand?" I demanded and she nodded with wide eyes.

"May I ask what it may be about?" She asked curiously and I looked at her a moment.

"It concerns the Lady Rose that is all you may know" I left to my office making preparations for the Royal Spanish arrival, only Prince Phillip shall be visiting England for Princess Joan was too young and they did not want to risk her getting sick.

_June 21st__ 1520_

"Your Grace" Lady Catherine said making a deep curtsy as I read a letter from the Lady Ashley about Cordelia's advancements in her studies.

"What is it?" I asked not looking up.

"Something has arrived for you" she said it in such a way I knew it was from the King, Katherine looked up at me with curious blue eyes.

"What has arrived?" She asked the young maid who seemed flustered.

"Nothing" I answered quickly "nothing that concerns you sweetheart, finish reading I shall be back soon" she nodded with a weary look on her beautiful tired face.

I walked into my office quickly ripping the letter open with a force that was not needed, but I had to know what was going to happen.

**Lord Wiltshire,**

**After looking into the adoption of the Lady Rose Boleyn we have found that the adoption was not yet finalized, this means that the mother, Lady Elizabeth FitzWalter, can still withdrawal her consent for the adoption. Due to Her Grace's fragile condition the King is allowing her to stay in your care till September 20****th**** 1520 to which she will then be taken to her mother. Sister Ester, the Lady Elizabeth's guardian shall stay till then to make sure no party tries to take the child before due time or leave.**

**Lord Cromwell **

I knew it would break Katherine's heart; she loved her children so much "My Lord, what is going to happen?" Lady Catherine asked quietly.

"Nothing, nothing shall happen Lady Catherine, do not tell my wife of this she already has too much on her mind" she nodded and I quickly dismissed her.

How was I going to tell her? When she gives her birth, if she survives that is, she is going to expect Rose to stay with us and I shall have to be the one to tell her she will not. I hated to hurt her.

"Boy! Saddle my horse!" I called standing up crumpling the letter and returning to Katherine.

"What was it mi amor?" She asked as I leaned down to kiss her gently.

"The King needs my help with something, never fear I shall be back soon, till then rest" she was already dressed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked in an accusing tone.

"I will be gone at most three days, rest and do not worry" I gave her no chance to say anything else before leaving and mounting my horse.

"My Lord, where are we going?" A servant boy who was accompanying me asked.

"To visit someone" was all I said before pushing my horse into a gallop.

**Lady Elizabeth FitzWalter**

"I do not like the name Rose for my daughter, what shall we call her?" I asked my maids who seemed very quiet.

"I like the name Rose, tis very beautiful" Lady Amy Roberti said quietly, she was a young girl and not that pretty.

"Well I do not!" I snapped in anger "now let me think…" I trailed off "she looks French from what I hear…I shall call her Madeleine" I decided with a large smile. "Send a letter to Sister Ester and tell her of the name change!" I giggled happily.

"There is no need to send such a letter" I heard the Duke of Wiltshire snap and quickly stood up to curtsy flirtatiously.

"Lord Wiltshire, tis a pleasure for you to come visit us here" I said locking my eyes with his, but then quickly downcast them when I saw the red hot anger spitting from his eyes.

"Tis not because I wish to, believe me Lady FitzWalter I would rather be at Blinking with my wife" he snarled and the maids grew nervous as he stepped closer to us.

"Then why are you not? Obviously there is something that you wished from me?" I touched his arm and he shoved it away, my smile quickly fell.

"There is nothing I could ever desire from you but for you to stop trying to take the Lady Rose from my wife out of jealousy, you know naught or raising child nor do you" he hissed anger radiating from him.

"Firstly, she is Lady Madeleine FitzWalter and she is my daughter not yours" I said gaining courage standing to my full height in front of him "you have many children and I hear Her Grace is pregnant yet again, she does not deserve another baby, she is a whore-" I did not get finished for he slapped me across the face.

"You will not address my wife as such" he snarled holding around my neck "I will pay you for the child, name your amount" my interests were on full alert now, he obviously loved this little girl very much.

"You shall give me anything I want?" I asked ideas racing wildly in my mind.

"Name it, and be careful what you ask for" he snapped in distaste.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I knew she did not really want the child, but she was bored and strived for attention "well Lord Wiltshire, there is one desire I have very much" she said with a large flirtatious smile and I straightened up nodding my head.

"What is it?" I demanded and she giggled.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I clutched my rosary tightly in my hands as I watched Thomas ride away with a few men behind him, I knew he was going to _her _my heart broke as he went out into the distance. He was no doubt going to visit her bed for mine was unavailable to him since I was pregnant with _his_ child.

I head a loud cry from Rose and turned picking her up resting her head on my shoulder rocking her in my arms looking back out the window once more at where Thomas had disappeared.


	86. Chapter 86

**Katherine of Aragon-35 **_**December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 151**_

**Rose Boleyn- 5 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-21 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 6 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518 **_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_June 29__th__ 1520_

It was about 4 in the morning when I heard the door to my chambers opened and I knew Thomas had finally returned home, I stayed quiet pretending to be asleep as I listened to him moving about before finally getting in bed. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me against him and kissing my head, I did not move though everything in me wanted to push him away I felt him stroke my cheek slowly falling asleep in content.

A single tear slipped down my cheek as I hesitantly looked over to see him asleep, the baby inside me kicked hard against my side and I winced in pain.

I awoke again at 7 when Rose wanted to be fed, Lady Catherine placed her in my arms and I got up from the bed going over to sit by the window, it was raining today and looked as though it would not stop. I fed her quietly petting her tiny cheek, her hands reached up grabbing my fingers with a large smile, my lips curled into a soft smile as I looked down at her and she giggled.

"Sweet little angel" I murmured kissing her head, I heard a groan coming from the bed and turned to see Thomas sitting up.

"What time is it?" He asked with a yawn.

"Almost 8" I said carelessly keeping my eyes on rose, I pulled the cloth back not wanting her to get too hot.

"I am still tired" He said getting up from the bed, I lay Rose down on her back and tickled under her chin kissing her stomach.

"Yes, well, you would be after sleeping only 3 hours" I snapped bitterly and Rose grabbed a lock of my hair pulling it to her mouth.

"Katherine, sweetheart" he sighed coming over and sitting down my behind me as I said back up, I could not bend over for long because it hurt my stomach.

"Do not speak to me" I picked Rose up holding her and she made a loud gurgle as I tried walking away, but Thomas caught my arm dragging me back into his lap.

"Lady Catherine, take Rose" I reluctantly handed my daughter over as he kept my in his lap.

"Will you please let me go" I asked in a mono tone, he gently grabbed my face turning me down to face him.

"I love you Katherine, so very much" with that he kissed me deeply and tears streamed down my cheeks "why are you crying Ma Cherie?" he whispered into my ear holding me close to him.

"You went to her, you slept with her" I shoved against him but he held me tightly.

"True, I went to her residence, but my love I did not sleep with her" I shook my head unable to look at him "I went to Cothay Manor to talk about Rose, I wanted to talk Katherine, offer her money or a bigger house so we could keep Rose" I looked into his eyes happily.

"Well? What did she say!" I asked grasping his hands, he smiled lightly kissing me once more.

"She is such a trifle woman and does not deserve to be a mother, she wanted a passage to France and a residence while she was there" I gasped loudly tears forming in my eyes once more, only these were tears of happiness. "I have allowed her to stay at my residence in France and she shall leave by the end of the month" I kissed him deeply and our baby kicked sending a sharp pain through me but I did not care.

"Oh Thomas! Thank you!" He laughed kissing my cheek as I hugged around his neck tightly.

"Do not excite yourself too much, it is not good for the baby" I nodded laying a hand on my stomach lovingly.

**Lady Catherine Howard**

I read a small note from one of the Duke's gentlemen Francis Dereham, he had been sending me love notes and trinkets for sometime and I knew if the Duchess found out she would be very mad at me, but I could not help but urge his love notes on. He wanted to see me tonight, he wanted me to let him in my rooms after the Castle has gone to sleep. I nibbled my bottom lip, should I? The Duchess always told me that virginity was to be up held at all costs. I could never give it to anyone but my husband.

"Lady Catherine, the Lady Wiltshire needs you" a maid said and I quickly tucked the letter into my pocket for safe keeping and went to the Duchesses chambers.

"My Lady" I quickly bowed and she smiled softly at seeing me.

"How is your reading and writing improving?" She asked with a hand on her stomach sitting down on a couch, she looked so weak at times that it scared me.

"Very well" I insisted walking forward to sit at her feet, she pet my cheek with a smile.

"I miss my children dearly" she sighed looking away with a forlorn look.

"I am sure they miss you as well and want dearly to be here" I lightly placed my hand over hers not wishing her to be sad for when she was she often weakened considerably.

"Yes I am sure you are right" she added softly standing up and I quickly followed, but something caught her attention as the letter fluttered to the ground from my pocket. I quickly snatched it back with a loud gasp and her eyes narrowed in suspicion "let me see it" she demanded holding her hand out.

"My Lady, it is nothing" I swiftly said taking a step back holding it in my hands tightly.

"If it is nothing then you have nothing to fear, hand it over now" I reluctantly placed it in her hands looking down in shame. She read it for a minute but made no noise and I dared not look up to see her expression. "Have you given him your virginity?" She asked in a soft sad voice.

"No! My Lady I swear to it!" I gasped quickly looking up, she had such a look of sadness on her face and it hurt to think that I had caused it.

"Did you plan too?" I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, that seemed good enough answer to her force she turned her back to me going to the window her head held high.

She leaned against the windowsill letting out a cry of pain as she held her stomach "Lady Wiltshire, please let me help you to bed" I whispered going to her side but she held her hand up.

"I am fine, leave, go to your chambers, you have disappointed me much today" a tear slipped down my pale cheek as I nodded.

"That was never my attention, I am sorry" I curtsied lowly and quickly left back to my small chambers where I lay on my bed tears falling down my face. The Lady Wiltshire was the only kind of mother figure I had ever known and it hurt to think I had disappointed her so.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Mistress Brown, please leave" I sighed to one of the maids who nodded and left quickly leaving me alone in the room. I had been dressed in a dark grey gown my hair tied up in a French Hood free of jewels, twas simple.

Young Catherine Howard has so much going for her and it angered me to think she would throw it all away for pretty words. "Love, what are you doing?" Thomas asked walking in a few minutes later.

"Thinking" was all I said with a sigh.

"Come with me for a walk in the gardens, you have barely left these rooms the passed week" I nodded standing up and taking a hand a careful hand on my stomach. It felt good to be outside again and enjoyed the warm breeze hitting my face "tell me Ma Cherie, what is on your mind that requires so much thought" he asked after a few quiet moments.

I took a deep breath the sweet smell of roses tickling my nose "the Lady Catherine" I finally admitted and he stopped looking at me.

"Has she done something to displease you?" I shook my head pulling him to continue with the walk which he complied.

"No, but she was, Francis Dereham I believe he is in your services asked for her bed and she was considering it" he leaned down kissing my temple and laying a hand on my stomach.

"I shall talk with him love, never fear" I nodded and he pulled me to rest on a grey stone bench, the color seemed to match my dress. "I do not like it when you wear such depressing colors" he sighed petting my cheek and I smiled lightly.

"They are not depressing, or at least I do not think so" he laughed lightly turning to kiss me.

"Of course you would not, let me bring you back to bed you grow tired I can see it" I nodded with a small yawn "The Emperor should be here in August and they shall stay a bit so your sister could be here when you give birth" I smiled in happiness.

"I cannot wait to see my sister, I am sure she shall just love the children and I cannot wait till she meets you!" I rambled as he sat me down on the bed kissing my brow.

"I cannot wait either, rest now my love" I nodded laying back and looking up at him with half closed eyes.

_August 12__th__ 1520_

It was decided the children would come to Blinking for the Emperors visit all but Edward and Elizabeth who would stay at Court with their father and stepmother. I had not heard any news of their marriage and hoped it meant Henry was going to stay in matrimony with her, but I knew he would do nothing with my nephew visiting.

"Mama!" I heard all the children yell running into the room, I smiled as Thomas helped them onto the bed, I was bedridden once the pains in my stomach grew worse and the doctor thought best to stay off my feet. It worried Thomas very much at how weak I could get at times, but I knew the baby did not mean any harm, it was not its fault I was weak.

"Oh my sweet babies, let me see you!" I caressed each face looking to see how big they have gotten.

"I miss you mama!" Cordelia cried hugging around my neck as both her sisters cuddled into my other side.

"I have missed you all as well, George, Tom, William, Anthony come here" they quickly crawled forward hugging me tightly all speaking at once.

"Do not crowd your mother" Thomas said strictly but with a smile on his face.

"Mama!" Anthony cried touching my stomach with a large smile on his face, I pet his dark ebony hair turning to look at his twin brother, William.

"You both have gotten so big since I have last seen you" I said sadly.

"Yeah mama! I can now ride a horse without someone helping me!" George announced proudly and I laughed kissing his cheek.

"Mama when is the baby going to be born?" Isabella asked laying a hand on my large stomach, thankfully smaller then when I was pregnant with Isabella, Tom and William and Anthony. The doctor was positive that I would only have one child which lessened Thomas's worries that I would not make it through birth.

"In September" her eyes brightened.

"Mama that Beth, Bella and Tom's birthday!" Mary cried with a giggle and I nodded.

"Yes it is, September is a busy month for this family" Thomas came forward picking Cordelia up who giggled.

"Papa!" I was thankful to see that she was not holding Dolly or Kitty in her arms and she quickly hugged her stepfather.

"Sweetheart" he smiled kissing her back, "how about we let mama rest and settle into our rooms" they all agreed reluctantly and Lady Ashley and Lady Hobbs helped them back into their rooms.

"They have grown so big" I whimpered and he lay next to me.

"Yes, they have" I lay my head on his chest listening to his heard beat.

"I do not want them to leave again, Thomas promise me you will not send them away, I understand Mary having to go to Hatfield. She is a Princess and though I do not like it I must accept it, but our children, do not take them from me" I begged almost in tears.

"They shall miss Mary, Elizabeth and Edward" he whispered into my hair softly.

"They can visit frequently, promise me" he tipped my face up laying a kiss on my lips.

"As you wish, but you must make sure they commit to their studies, you must speak with the King about Cordelia though" I nodded happy at least that I would have them close by.

**Thomas Boleyn**

It made me happy to hear the giggles and shrieks of children racing through the grand house once again "little Rose!" I called picking up the crawling girl from the floor and pretending to toss her in the air. She giggled clapping her hands and grabbing my face "what are you girls doing?" I asked to Mary, Isabella and Cordelia who were playing with Rose.

"We were telling her about he baby in mama's tummy!" Mary said in excitement.

"Yeah papa, we no want her to be jealous when mama has a small baby" Cordelia added grabbing onto my pant leg and hanging off.

"Mama will still love us right?" Isabella asked looking down a sad look on her face.

I kneeled down turning her face up, she looked so much like her mother, "mama will always love you, she loves all of you very much" I kissed her head and she hugged me around the neck.

"Love you too papa" I wrapped my free arm tightly around her small body.

"My Lord!" A servant yelled startling Rose into tears.

"What is it!" I snapped in anger soothing her tears away.

"His Majesty the King sends a letter that the Emperor's mother, Juana of Castile shall arrive the 25th" I nodded and the girls looked up in confusion.

"Who is she papa?" Cordelia asked curiously.

"She is your mother's sister, your aunt" Isabella, always the curious one.

"Mama has a sister?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yes, your mother is human, she has a mother, father and sisters" I laughed and she grabbed my hand trying to pull herself into my arms. I picked her up holding both her and Rose carefully in my arms "her side of the family is Royalty so you must be very respectful when they arrive" I said to all of them.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Lady Catherine, hand me my sewing" I had not really spoken to her since I found the letter from Thomas's servant in her pocket.

"Yes, My Lady" she dutifully got it from a wicker basket handing it to be with a bow, Thomas was running out of shirts again, when he hunted he always found a way to rip them. "Lady Wiltshire, may I speak with you?" She asked after I put the first stitch in.

"What do you wish to speak with me about, Lady Catherine?" She took a deep breath staring down at her feet, the grey gown she wore making her usual rosy face seem paler.

"I am sorry I disappointed you so, it was never my intention I acted stupidly and do not want you to hate me. You are the only person that has ever truly been kind to me and do not wish to lose that" she whimpered softly to me and I watched as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I am not truly mad at you, I am upset that you acted without thought, I have talked highly of the goodness of keeping yourself pure before marriage, you do not want to have an illegitimate children before your even married" she nodded brushing tears away.

"My Lady, I promise to never act in such a way again, I know now it was wrong of me" I nodded smiling softly.

"Get me that box, behind the others" she was quick and I motioned for her to sit on the bed "thank you" I said delicately opening the box. "I got this for your birthday, I was upset at the time and did not give it to you, but you may have it now."

It was a new dress, beautiful silk burgundy with golden embroidery and beaded jewels "oh, Lady Wiltshire! This is too much!" She gasped in disbelief.

"No it is not, we did not scratch the bottom to get this for you, take it, it is yours to keep" she ran her fingers over it in awe.

"Thank you!" She leaned forward hugging me tightly, I was a bit taken back at first but held her for a moment in affection. "May I try it on?" She asked in excitement her blue eyes sparkling and I laughed.

"Yes, Lady Sutton help her" I ordered another maid and she nodded retreating to her rooms to change.

"Ma Cherie?" Thomas asked walking into my rooms as I pet my stomach a little pain forming.

"Yes" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Your sister shall be here on the 25th" I gasped tears coming to my eyes, I had missed my sister so much.

"Really! Oh My! Thomas I…..I….thank you!" He laughed as I kissed his face tenderly.

"Calm down sweetheart" he laughed caressing my cheek.

"My Lady I…Oh I am sorry" Lady Catherine said in embarrassment looking down in a blush.

"I see I am interrupting something, I shall see everything is ready, rest my love" he whispered kissing my head.

"I am sorry, My Lady, I have a horrid sense of timing" she said her face bright red and I laughed lowly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, now come closer let me see how it looks on you" she skipped forward twirling her blonde hair fanning in the air. "It fits you well" I appraised and she giggled.

"You are very kind, Lady Wiltshire" she sat down looking down at the shimmering skirts.

"Kindness should always be given no matter what, remember that when you are older, just because someone is in a worse situation then you or not well off that does not give you the right to treat them badly" she nodded listening to every word.

_August, 20th, 1520_

Preparations were quickly made linen, bedding and furnishings imported from France were quickly placed in each room, even our own bed was changed. The children loved all the changes, the boys always wished to help the older men out and the my daughters were sweet enough to sneak the workers sweetmeats and other treats.

"Mary, love, get over her and finish your work" I sighed, they were allowed to have their studies in my rooms today for theirs was being renovated.

"I am sorry mama" she sighed walking back to the table, I lay my head back feeling faint rubbing my stomach as the baby kicked painfully, but I quickly hid it not wanting to scare then children.

"Mama, what word?" Cordelia asked crawling up to my side showing me a piece of paper.

"That is flower" she giggled, her reading had not improved, but she was trying.

"I want to help" George sighed looking out the window.

"George Boleyn! I have told you thrice to do your translations" I snapped my patience growing thin.

"I have done my Spanish translations already!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes, but have you done Latin?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow knowing very well he has not.

"It stupid, why do I need to know it?" He growled and in a sulking manner placed his head on the windowsill.

"George! Do not fight your mother, do your translations at once!" Thomas snapped surprising him, he quickly went over the small table and glared down at his paper.

"Mama, I been working all day, I finished can I play now?" Isabella asked as Tom spilled his ink well on the table.

"Yes, if your father thinks you have done well enough" the maids cleaned the ink and Thomas picked up her paper, she had been spelling simple words and not yet ready for different languages, but she did know a bit of Spanish and French from me and her father.

"Did you try?" He asked looking over her and she was leaned back.

"Yes papa" he tickled her neck sending her forward in giggles.

"You have improved very much, you can play" she kissed him before running over and crawling up the bed to me and her younger sister, Cordelia.

"My birthday soon" she said laying her head on my chest with a yawn, I pulled her close kissing her head lovingly.

"I know, you must be a good girl" one by one they finished till George was left, he was still spiteful over being yelled at.

"When baby born I hold it?" Tom asked, Rose, William and Anthony were taking a nap in the nursery.

"Yes, but you must be very careful" he nodded in excitement.

"My Lord!" One of Thomas's servants said running into the room a panic look in his eyes.

"What is it now!" He snapped stepping towards him so they spoke in hushed whispers "are you sure? Second check the rooms! Lady Ashley, Lady Hobbs! Have the children washed and in their best! Lady Catherine clean this room at once" maids bustled every which way as the children were taken and the rooms quickly cleaned.

"Thomas! What is going on?" I asked nervously clutching my stomach in pain.

"Your sister has arrived earlier then planned" he sighed rubbing his head. I could not believe it. After so long I was finally going to see my sister, would she like my children? Would she like Thomas? Would she be mad at me for Cordelia? Will she insist I come home like Charles had done? So many thoughts were racing through my head, but I had no time to answer them for she was on her way up now.


	87. Chapter 87

**Katherine of Aragon-35 **_**December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 151**_

**Rose Boleyn- 5 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-21 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 6 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_August 20th 1520_

My chemise was changed to a fancier silk with light blue embroidery my hair was braided and thrown over my shoulder with a silk ribbon. "Mama, I wanna stay with you!" Cordelia cried running in the room, she was in a deep red her hair curled down her back with a small red affiet.

"Oh sweet, your father shall get mad when he sees you escaped the nursery" I smiled as she crawled up on the bed hiding in my side.

"Lot people" she whimpered hugging me tightly.

"You need not be frightened" I kissed her head petting her cheek lovingly "I will not let anyone hurt you mi amor" she clung to me her tiny fingers digging into my arms tightly.

"I stay" I let out a sigh finally letting her stay with me.

"Wife, have you seen…" he trailed of seeing Cordelia cuddled into my side "Cordelia, you are supposed to be in the nursery with your siblings" he sighed walking over and sitting down next to me.

"I want my mama" she said stubbornly, I let out a small laugh looking into Thomas's eyes.

"Let her stay my love" I asked sweetly, he watched me for a few moments before giving in.

"Very well, but I must be fair and allow your other sisters in, the boys shall come with me to greet your sister" he stood back up and I caught his hand.

"She is a Queen Regnant in her own right, Thomas make sure she is treated with respect" he nodded kissing my head and leaving. Soon Isabella, Mary and Rose were brought in and all sat up on my bed chattering, except for Rose of course she watched her sisters with a curious expression.

"Mama are you still a Princess?" Mary asked turning her head just a little.

"Yes, I am Princess of Spain and my sister Queen Regnant" I whispered to them and they giggled in awe, Rose let out a loud gurgle gaining my attention as she was nestled into my chest. "Oh my sweet, what is it?" I asked cooing down to her.

"Is she going to like the new baby?" Isabella asked curiously laying a hand on my stomach.

"I am sure she will Isabella" I sighed gently petting her straw colored hair.

"My Lady, the Queen Regnant has arrived at Blinking Hall!" Lady Catherine said in excitement, I nodded my head to her calming my giggling girls.

"Hush all of you!" They quieted and Cordelia hid herself in my side.

"Queen Juana, Regnant of Spain!" A herald called down the hallway and I grew nervous, the baby inside me kicked furiously and I ignored the pain looking at the door in excitement.

Cordelia curled closer to me whimpering softly, unfortunately Dolly tucked into her side, the door opened and my sister walked in, her dark black hair had streaking a grey in their silky locks, her face looked worn and worried. She was 41 now, she had lost her husband whom she loved dearly and some say was slowing going mad.

"My little sister" she said warmly coming to my bed, Isabella followed Cordelia's example hiding close to my while Mary, who was used to being visited by new people all the time, sat tall in front of me.

"Juana, you do not know the joy I have at seeing you after all this time" I said as she leaned down kissing my cheeks. "This is my daughter, Princess Mary" I introduced Mary first and she stared up at the elder woman in curiously. "This is little Rose, Thomas and I adopted her a few months ago, and these are my daughters Isabella and Cordelia" they at last peeked out.

"I have heard much of all your children my dear sister" her eyes lingered on Cordelia a few minutes longer then the rest when the boys came running in. William and Anthony walked holding their fathers pant leg tightly.

"Your Majesty" Thomas said bowing, George followed his example, but Tom was too young to understand he ran up to the bed and crawled up to me.

"Ma!" William and Anthony cried stumbling before crawling to the bed and Lady Catherine helped them up.

"You have quite a large family my sister, and I see more on the way, tell me, is it one or two?" Juana asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"The doctor has confirmed that it is only one child" I smiled petting my stomach and Thomas walked over laying a hand on my stomach.

"Papa" Cordelia whispered reaching up and he lifted her up into his arms, she hid her face in his shoulder peeking out occasionally.

"Hold me too papa!" Isabella whispered jumping into his arms, Rose let out a loud gurgle.

"You have much to keep you busy" Juana smiled, but it soon faded "I wish to speak with my sister alone" Thomas nodded ordering the children into the nursery. Lady Ashley took Rose and George helped his younger brothers.

"Remember you must take the tonic the Doctor ordered you soon" Thomas reminded me and I nodded kissing him lightly before he left.

The room was very quiet a few moments and she stepped closer to the bed, "you have caused much discussion in Spain, especially with the birth of Lady Cordelia." I looked down at the bed coverings not sure of where this would go.

"Are you here to criticize me sister?" I asked in a soft voice keeping my eyes trained on my hands folded neatly in my lap.

"What happened? Catalina you were married to the King of England" she sat down on the bed grabbing my hand and I looked up to meet her eyes.

"I know whom I was married to, you need to remind me" I snapped a bit too harshly, but I never could control my emotions when I was with child.

"Were you unfaithful to him? Tell me what happened" she all but demanded causing my anger to rise at her accusation.

"I was not unfaithful! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" I hissed ready to lash out at her, but she drew back standing to her full height next to the edge of the bed.

"With your record I do not know what to think!" She snarled and I trembled under her words, it has been a long time since my infidelity with the King was brought up and I knew she would bring Cordelia in next. "You have an illegitimate child with him."

"Leave me alone" I whimpered turning my head from her, being with my sister again made me feel like I was a child in Spain and always did as she told me.

"Do not run from this like a child!" She paced and I got out of the bed much to Lady Catherine's displeasure from the doorway.

"My Lady! The doctor has ordered you to stay in bed!" She gasped coming to my side quickly. I lay a hand on my stomach standing to my full height angrily ignoring her.

"You have no right speaking of such things when you were not here to see what happened! You know naught of the things I have been through! But I am happy now with my husband and children and do not wish for you to judge me." I was close to tears now and she looked at me with a blank expression, her eyes glanced from my stomach to Lady Catherine.

"I know that you slept with the King out of marriage and gave him the Lady Cordelia" she hissed lowly, her words hurt and I clutched my stomach tightly tears spilling over my cheeks.

I let out a scream of pain as the worst pain of all seared in my stomach forcing me to my knees "Lady Wiltshire!" I heard Lady Catherine cry quickly helping me to my bed, she must have gone to get the tonic for I felt a glass at my lips and its familiar smell. "Drink it, My Lady it will help with the pain" I reluctantly allowing it passed my lips laying back against the pillows "it is all right, just breath" she pet my forehead soothingly. The pain still came, but it hurt only a little less "Lady Sutton! Get His Grace!" She cried as I whimpered in pain.

It was only a few minutes before Thomas was by my side "sweetheart, breath" he coaxed petting my face lovingly, my breathing slowed and calmed and I opened my eyes looking up at him.

"It hurt" I whimpered and he hushed me laying a hand on my stomach.

"Lady Catherine, get the doctor" he nodded and quickly left.

"I got out of bed" I admitted weakly and he sighed kissing my forehead.

"Must you always be so stubborn?" he looked from me to my sister in an accusing manner.

"Why did she get out of bed?" He asked as nicely as possible, but there was venom in his voice that made me nervous.

"She got out of bed on her own accord, I did nothing" Juana said rolling her eyes and he looked down to my tear stained cheeks, gently he thumbed the tears away kissing me deeply for only a moment.

"Doctor, Her Grace got out of bed and seems to have had a disagreement with the Queen Regnant of Spain, she then had pains in her stomach again" the doctor checked me over quietly under the eyes of my sister and husband.

"How bad where these pains, My Lady?" He asked putting an instrument to my stomach so he could hear inside.

"They were the worst yet" I was tired and weak, all I wanted now was to sleep, but with so many people inside my rooms and the doctor checking me over I found no rest.

"Have you been taking the tonic regularly?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes…Sometimes I forget" I admitted shyly looking down fearful of meeting Thomas's disapproving look.

"Lady Wiltshire, you must remember to take this, it is for your life" I nodded finally chancing a look up at my husband to see him looking down at my severely.

"Thank you Doctor, I shall see to it that she takes the tonic, Lady Catherine pay him" he left and Lady Catherine handed him a purse. "You are dismissed" Juana stood in the background watching intently.

"Husband I-"He stopped me immediately.

"Quiet yourself" He snapped to me and I became quiet staring down at my hands.

"That is no way to speak to a Princesa de Espana!" Juana hissed making her presence known and I looked up scared of the conflict that would occur between my husband and sister.

"That is the way I speak to my wife!" He looked back down ignoring her presence once more, "you know very well that I disapprove of this pregnancy the only reason I am letting you is because you ran from the Palace and hid away and it hurt you so to think of having to lose this baby" he ranted and I closed my eyes whimpering softly.

"I still have not forgiven you for trying to kill our baby!" I cried throwing a pillow at him, he hit it away and Juana stormed up.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded loudly and regally.

"That child inside her is not supposed to exist, there is a very large chance that she will die during birth, but she insisted on keeping it" Thomas said darkly.

"Juana, I can bare this child and live! I am stronger then most think!" I cried in defiance of myself, but she only shook her head in sadness.

"Catalina, you should not be having a child that could kill you, mama would not want this, mama would not want you married to this…Duke either" Thomas growled a bit in anger sitting down next to me and I leaned close into him.

"I love him, Juana please do not try to start a fight I am too tired, and I will have this baby" my voice was definite as I snuggled closer into his chest closing my eyes.

"Sleep now, you must rest" he whispered petting my cheek, I did not argue but wrapping my arms around his stomach leaning into him.

_August 21st 1520_

I played with the little children while Mary and George did advanced studies "mama Cordy being mean!" Isabella cried close to tears I pulled her close hushing her gently.

"What happened?" I sighed pushing her dark ebony curls from her eyes.

"She no play!" She whined and I shook my head, the arguments that children get themselves into.

"Mi amor, if she does not want to play you do not need to get upset, I believe Mary might be done with her lessons, go play with her" she nodded and with a small whimper kissed my cheek and Lady Ashley brought her to the room all the girls shared. "Cordelia, love, come to mama" I called sitting up a little on the bed with a wince holding my stomach a little tightly and she came to the edge of the bed and was helped up.

"Mama" she said softly keeping her eyes on the blankets sitting a little way away from me.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" I asked, she was not being herself, she stayed very quiet and I dismissed the maids with a look "Cordelia, please talk to mama" I pulled her forward into my lap and she snuggled into my stomach. She still did not speak and I pet her golden copper curls in worry, I heard her small sniffles and brought her face up to see tears running down her rosy cheeks "dile a mamá" I asked softly caressing her cheek.

_Tell mama_

"I hear papa say you gonna die" my heart broke as she began to sob uncontrollably, I hushed her kissing her forehead holding her tightly.

"Mama is not going to die, listen Cordelia" I caught her attention and though she was still crying she quieted "I would never leave you or your siblings, I love you all very much" she buried her face in my chest holding me tightly leaving tiny finger marks.

The door opened to the room but Cordelia did not move, Juana walked in, I had not seen her since yesterday and grew a bit nervous holding my weeping daughter "I not want mama to leave" Cordelia whimpered turning her face to look up at me.

"I would never willingly leave you" I promised her kissing her tiny face again "Juana, what brings you here" I asked after a few minutes.

"I wish to see my sister, do I need a reason?" She came over taking a seat by the bed smoothing her dark black skirts looking to my young daughter "who are you?" She asked as Cordelia peeked out at her.

"I Cordy" she said almost so softly Juana had to lean in to hear.

"This is Cordelia" she nodded leaning back in her chair "sweetheart, do you wish to say hello to your aunt?" I pulled her to sit on my lap so she was facing Juana.

"Hi" again her voice was soft, but at least she tried.

"She is a bit shy" I said as Cordelia whimpered hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Yes I can see" Juana said sitting down closer to both me and Cordelia "Lady Cordelia, you are the King's daughter are you not?" She asked and I let out a small hiss of anger.

"Juana!" I snapped but she ignored me.

"My papa King!" She cried out in happiness.

"She is proud to be his illegitimate child?" I was growing angry, did she only come to England to criticize my family and make me feel worse about things?

"Just shut up!" I snarled surprising Cordelia who started up at me with large unbelieving eyes "you have no right to judge me or _any_ of my children; you have not been here these last 3 years and have not helped me with anything! I love my family very dearly and you will not speak that way in front of my daughter" the room was eerily quiet as my words set in.

"Mama you say bad thing" I had always told my children it was rude to tell others to shut up or be disrespectful in anyway.

"I am sorry sweetheart, mama was just really mad, it will not happen again" I kissed her head motioning for Lady Catherine to come get her.

"Ma!" William and Anthony cried coming into the room next with Lady Hobbs.

"They have been asking for you, I hope it is of no trouble" Lady Hobbs said bowing quickly before helping my sons onto the bed.

"It is of no trouble, mama loves seeing her little boys" they both giggled as I kissed their foreheads "you may leave them with me" Lady Hobbs bowed and left as William placed tiny hands on my stomach Anthony played with my hair.

"I did not mean to upset you sister, I just do not understand what has happened to you after all these years, you were in love with the King" my sons were oblivious to the conversation before them.

"I was, but now I am not any longer" I tucked a lock of Anthony's dark black hair behind his ear lovingly "he did not love me as he once did, he no longer visited my bed and tried to label me barren" thinking back to everything that had happened, it made it hurt all over again. "He have me only two options, I could divorce him and Mary remained a Princess, or I could fight and he would annul our marriage and mark her as a bastard, I did what was best for my daughter" she had a far off look in her eyes, like she was not really paying attention. "Juana, I did not know I would fall in love with Thomas, but I did and I love him with all my heart, more then I loved the King, please do not be mad at me." I reached forward taking her head into my hand.

"Sister, why did you sleep with the King then? If you loved your husband so much, why have the King's child?" I grew frustrated and pulled William into my lap.

"I did not have a choice, he is the King of England and always gets what he wanted, I gave Thomas a son and he grew jealous and wanted to prove himself I guess" Anthony and William giggled at something I did not understand but smiled softly at their happiness.

" I wish you would come home to Spain" she sighed at last and kissed my hand lovingly.

"My family is here now Juana, I could never leave Mary here by herself, she needs me" she knew it was a fight she would not win, anyway, Thomas would never move our family to Spain, if anything he would move to France.

"You should rest dear sister, when are you due?" She stood up and hesitantly lifted William into her arms.

"In September, Isabella, Tom and the Princess Elizabeth's birthday is on the 7th, I am hoping the child will last till after that" she nodded and Lady Catherine came forward taking Anthony.

I hated being bedridden, it was so boring and there was nothing ever to do but sleep sew, embroider and read, after a while all those things got very boring as well,

**Thomas Boleyn**

Her sister seemed to know just what to do to anger me, yesterday she had overstepped her boundaries and I was terrified for Katherine now more then ever. Was bringing her sister here the best idea?

"Papa!" My eldest son, George called tugging on my pant leg.

"Yes son" I asked ruffling his brown hair.

"When can I see Mary again?" I knew he was talking about my eldest daughter and sighed; he really did love her and missed her dearly.

"I shall send her a letter maybe she can come and visit" he smiled running back over to the small group of children "boy!" I called to a servant and he came forward quickly as Katherine's sister walked in with William in his arms settling him down on the floor Lady Catherine was close behind with Anthony.

"My Lord Wiltshire" the boy bowed obediently.

"Go to my eldest daughter's residence and invite her to Blinking Hall for a visit" he nodded and quickly departed.

"Papa, can mama get out of bed yet?" Isabella sighed in annoyance.

"No, but I have a surprise for you all" I lifted my daughter into my arms staring down at the faces looking back at me "your elder sister, Lady Mary Stafford may be coming to visit" they giggled and clapped their hands.

"When shall she arrive?" I heard the Queen Regnant ask.

"I do know not yet, but it should be soon, I know she has wanted to see her stepmother for a while now" I said stiffly.

"Lord Wiltshire, I do not trust you with my sister, I have no reason too" she said looking me in the eye and my anger grew, how dare she say that in front of my children.

"Majesty, I have taken care of your sister, my wife, for over three years now-" she stopped me and Cordelia, Tom and George stood close to me, Mary though stood in front holding her head as high as her mother would have while Isabella wiggled free from my arms standing next to her older sister.

"Taken care of her? I think not! Look where she is" I stared at her coldly meeting her gaze with one of my own.

"Majesty, I ask you to control yourself in front of my children, you are causing a bit of a stir and you must remember we are in a nursery" I looked back down to the children seeing their concerned faces. "I believe it is still nice enough for you to go play outside, William and Anthony must stay inside though" they all nodded and followed their maids quietly.

"Lord Wiltshire, I am a Queen Regnant of Spain and will be treated with respect" Queen Juana hissed venomously.

"Respect? Your sister could probably die giving birth to this child and all you die is cause her more stress with your comments, this is the last time you will probably see your sister, is this how you want her to remember is, even more so is she is to die is this the way you want to remember it?" I snapped to her, she was very quiet as I walked away not even bowing.


	88. Chapter 88

**Katherine of Aragon-35 **_**December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 151**_

**Rose Boleyn- 5 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-21 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 6 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-7 months**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_August 29th 1520_

**Juana Of Castile**

I have not seen my sister since the day I argued with her 'husband' his words haunted my dreams though and I wanted to beat him for his manner towards me. When I came here I thought those letters she had written me of her love for him were all forced by his hand. I somehow thought to find her miserable and bound to Thomas Boleyn by force, I thought the reason she slept with the King to win back his love and regain her position as Queen of England. But instead found that my little sister has indeed fallen for this man and she no longer wanted to be Queen, I did not want my little sister to die so soon in her life, we were all each other had left in this world.

"I want to see my sister" I told her maid, Lady Catherine, I believe her name was nodded walking back into the room and I followed to see Katherine playing with the little 5 month old Rose "Your stepdaughter is going to arrive soon I hear" I said trying to start conversation.

"Yes, I cannot wait to see her I have yet to meet little Anne" She whispered sitting up adjusting the infant in her lap.

"I am sure she will be excited to see you" I said softly taking a seat next to her on the bed "Katherine, do you love him?" I asked surprising.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Yes, Juana I love him with everything in me, I love him far more then I ever loved Henry" I did not even have to think of my answer, it came so naturally.

"Why? Katherine you were forced to marry him" our wedding day was not something I liked to think about, it was so dark, the start of our marriage was not something I liked to remember.

"I was, but everything that happened...Juana I do not know how to explain it" I was frustrated, how could I tell her about what happened with Brandon...what happened with Henry even the Seymour's, I did not want her to think that I was in danger here, but I wanted her to know how Thomas does his very best to protect me.

"Tell me my sister" she encouraged gripping my hands tightly.

"I cannot…it…I cannot think of it" I whimpered tears starting down my eyes.

"Catalina, tell me at once!" She leaned closer to me so her arms were brushing against mine.

"Very much as happened Juana, but trust me when I say that none of it is Thomas's fault" her eyes were filled with concern as she looked deeply into my eyes.

"Just tell me Catalina" she murmured softly pulling me so my head rest against her shoulder.

"You know about the execution of…Charles Brandon and…Thomas More" it was harder to say their name then I thought possible and tears started to well in my eyes as I thought of what I was going to say.

"Yes I have heard of it, they committed treason against the Crown, though their charges were never released fully, Catalina, does this have something to do with you?" I looked out the window whimpering softly wanting Thomas to be close to me.

"They kidnapped me then….." I trailed off in whimpers her body growing tense.

"Then what? Catalina speak to me!" She turned her body grabbing my face in both her hands.

"Charles Brandon forced me to lay with him" I sobbed softly and I felt her shoulders slacken "please do not be mad at Thomas, he fought so hard to find me, it was not his fault he was too late!" I begged her feeling like a child again.

"He raped you?" She murmured sitting back letting go of my face.

"Yes, then the Seymour's tried to kill me and Cordelia because they thought us a threat to their sister, Jane" her eyes seemed so far off.

"Why where you a threat, tell me? Sister what has been happening here!" I lay a hand on my stomach feeling the child move within me.

"He…hated me for being the King's mistress, the oldest Lord Beauchamp, in…in July before last I slept with the King because he promised to bring Thomas home from war. Juana he was in battle and I could not lose him, I did what was best for my family you must believe that. At that time I did not know I could still conceive, I am thankfully to God I did not bare his child" she was very quiet and stood up from the bed.

"I have much to think about Lady Wiltshire, I believe I shall retire from my rooms" small sobs left my throat, she looked back and walked over kissing my head in a soothing way giving me hope before she left.

**Later That Night**

There was calmness in the room that I rarely felt these day, William and Anthony were playing on the floor near my bed with Lady Hobbs watching closely. "Ma" William cried holding the sheets tightly trying to get up on the bed, but had very little success.

"Oh no, you must leave your mother alone" Lady Hobbs said lifting him up off the ground leaving Anthony to try to get up the bed.

"Help them both up, I wish to see them anyway" she nodded placing them both on the bed "my little boys!" I said in excitement. I knew my time was coming very close, my stomach was not as large as last time but I could feel the child's movements increasing everyday wanting to get out. I shall admit I was scared, I knew now the chances that I was not make it through this were very high.

"Ma" Anthony said gaining my attention and I smiled petting his ebony hair.

"Your getting so big, both of you are" I said softly petting each child's face, they both giggled grabbing my hands.

"My Lady, your husband, the Duke is here" Lady Catherine said gaining my attention and I looked up with a soft smile.

"Papa is here" I whispered to my boys as the door opened and Thomas strode in, he smiled lightly seeing the two smiling boys clapping their tiny chubby hands at his arrival.

"Sweetheart, you should be resting" he said lifting both of them into his arms "and you two should be playing with your siblings, it is a little warm outside for you" he gave them to the maids and they both waved goodbye as they were taken away.

"I was resting, I like to see them they make staying in bed all day slightly entertaining" I whispered laying back against the pillows, he laughed lowly caressing my cheek leaning down to kiss me it started soft and sweet, but I pulled him closer deepening it.

"Calm down sweetheart, you know very well that we cannot" I whimpered against his lips holding his shoulder tightly.

"But Thomas…" I whimpered pulling back to look up into his eyes.

"Ma Cherie, you will not get your way with this, you know very well that we cannot" I pouted and he laughed kissing my brow.

"But I want you very much!" I whined he caressed my cheek inspecting me with loving eyes.

"And I want you just as badly, but my love we must think of this child within you, it is very important like you have stated so many times before. It is due soon and I do not wish for harm to come to it by any of our foolish lust filled mistakes" he said speaking the truth, though he was right I still did not like it.

"I cannot wait to hold our child!" I said in excitement changing the topic once I felt our baby kick against the left side of my stomach.

"That is what I desire too, but let us not coax it out before its time" he smirked and I could not help but giggle.

"I told Juana about what happened with Charles Brandon" I admitted after a few silence moments, my words sent any laughter or happy thoughts from the chamber as quickly as they had come.

"You told her?" He asked and I nodded turning into him "what did she say?" I licked my lips.

"Nothing, she left, I believe she was in shock, I have not seen her since I told her" he nodded as if understanding something's.

"She has not come out of her chambers either, I hope she has no plot to take you back to Spain" the last part he murmured darkly.

"Why would she take me back when she knows how much I love you?" I breathed softly against his chest, he sighed running his fingers through my dark black hair.

"Because she may think I cannot protect her little sister" I gasped at his words not wanting to hear them.

"Oh Thomas! You protect me! And you make me very happy!" I cried looking up at him, he hushed me softly caressing my cheek.

"Sweetheart, you must stay calm for our child" he said softly and I slowly relaxed back into him "Katherine?" He asked after a few moments and I looked up.

"Yes mi amor?" He laughed lowly kissing me.

"I was thinking about our wedding..." I looked away, I hated to think of it, the start of out marriage was dark and almost sinister, I hated him and he lusted for me. It was so much different then it is now and any thought of our wedding brought me feelings of despair.

"What of it?" I asked hoping to change the subject, but I knew he would not relent.

"It is not the wedding you deserve, it is not the wedding a beautiful Spanish Princess deserves" I did not understand where he was going with this and looked up in confusion.

"Thomas Boleyn, what are you speaking about?" I asked sitting up fully on the bed holding my stomach.

"After you birth this child if...I mean when you are better, I want to remarry you, in a wedding you deserve fit for a Princess no expense shall be spared for you" my eyes widened and tears brimmed my eyes, it seems at times all I do is cry. I was no fool, I caught the error of his sentence _if I made it through this alive_ is what he wanted to say, but dare not.

"I do not need a second wedding, Thomas I love you and that is all that matters!" He shook his head his mind already made up.

"Your sister could be there and your nephew, I hear your friend Maria is at Court so she may attend as well, love let me do this for you" I looked into his eyes as me moved closer to me wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Yes Thomas, I shall marry you again" he smiled kissing me deeply, I pressed my cheek against his shoulder happiness radiating through me. Nothing could ruin this.

It seemed odd how a moment can change so quickly. Everything was calm and peaceful though my body had a lustful edge to it that I prayed he would cure. But suddenly it changed, pain flew through me and I let out a scream of pain clutching my stomach.

This was different, I felt my water break and whimpered, I was not ready to have this baby yet.

"Thomas the baby" I sobbed the pain coming to fast and painful me to even think properly.

"I shall get the midwives, I love you Katherine, so very much, never forget that" he kissed me deeply as Lady Catherine rushed to my side. I gripped his hand tightly knowing the fear he felt, I let out another scream.

"It will be alright Lady Wiltshire" Lady Catherine murmured holding my hand petting my head soothingly as the midwives rushed in taking control instantly.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I had the children sent to a far room in the Castle where they would not hear their mothers screams, each one sent a slice of panic through me as I waited in the parlor elbows resting on my knees eyes closed tightly.

"Lord Wiltshire! What is happening?" Katherine's sister, Juana, asked in panic looking towards to door to the bedchamber.

"She has gone into labor" her eyes widened as Katherine let out another piercing scream full of pain, this was definitely not like the other labors.

"Will she be alright? How long ago?" She asked and I looked back down resting my head on my knuckles.

"I pray God she will be, she went into labor 30 minutes ago, it might take a while it is best if you sit down and get comfortable" she hesitated before doing so, her eyes on the door the whole time.

**Katherine Boleyn**

It felt like my whole body was on fire, never had I felt this intensity of pain before the strength I had before left me. Slowly my mind was turning on me, I did not know if I could make it through this.

"My Lady, please you must push!" Lady Catherine cried over my screams but I shook my head, I could not, I was not strong enough for this.

"No, just make it stop" I cried loudly sweat pouring down my face.

"Do you wish for me to get His Grace?" She asked fear in her voice as I barely listened.

"No!" I could not let him watch this...I could not make him watch me die.

"Please My Lady, you need help!" She cried out tears entering her voice.

"He...he will not...watch me...die" I panted in pain sobbing ruining the sentence, but she understood.

"You will not die! You are stronger then that! Please for your children!" I did not listen, she was just a child and would not understand.

**Lady Catherine Howard**

She screamed in pain again, but refused to let me get His Grace, she did not want him to watch her die. NO! She would not die, God would not do this to her, she had so much to live for!

I finally forced myself away from her running into the parlor where Queen Juana and Lord Wiltshire sat, I knew I was hysterical as I ran up to him.

**Thomas Boleyn**

"Lady Catherine! What is it!" I asked jumping up grabbing her arms in fear.

"She...she is giving up! I asked her if she wished me to get you but she said no for she did not want you to watch her die! You must help her please!" She sobbed in fear.

"You are not allowed back in the rooms, go to my children and calm down!" I told her forcefully, this was too traumatic for her young eyes to see.

I stormed passed the doors and Queen Juana gasped, "Thomas...no" Katherine groaned in pain as I came to her side, she was covered in sweat her body arched in pain.

"Hush sweetheart, everything will be alright, I am here now" I kissed her head looking down to the worried midwife, it had been four hours now and still the child showed no signs of entering the world soon.

"It will not...NO IT WILL NOT!" She screamed, I flinched at her hold on my hand.

"Yes it will, push love" her sobs seemed broken and weak, she was giving up. "Look at me!" I demanded forcing her face towards me much to the midwife's displeasure "you will not give up on this child or your life! Katherine Boleyn you swore you were strong enough for this now you better dam well prove me wrong!" I snapped to her sweaty pale face, once so bright blue eyes now dull with pain.

"I want to...but I cannot...I am sorry" She sobbed screaming as another contraction hit her.

"Push! Only a few more!" The midwife urged.

"Hear that? It is almost over, just push" I soothed pushing the tangled hair back from her face.

"Thomas it hurts" she whimpered softly eyes half closed as her body slumped against the mattress, panic over took me as I pulled her up sitting behind her so she was forced up, her eyes opened back up lazily.

"I said not to give up!" I snapped "now push!" I demanded forcefully, but I could not bare the thought of her closing her eyes. I was scared "do not give up sweetheart, please do not give up, I cannot raise them without you" I then begged my own tears slipping down my cheeks, she took three deep breaths and pushed her body small body tense as her body worked the child from her.

There was a scream of a newborn infant, but I did not care to acknowledge it, Katherine was the only thing on my mind "Thomas...what...what did...I have?" She panted weakly.

I looked over to the nurse looking at the small infant in her arms being cleaned and checked over "she had a girl Your Grace, a healthy baby girl" I closed my eyes looking back down to my wife, only to find her eyes closed.

"No" I whispered darkly, this could not happen, this will not happen, I needed her, I could not live without her, she was the air I breathed her very happiness my own, nothing brought me greater joy then to see her with our children.

"My Lord! Move aside!" Doctor Butts pushed be back and I lay Katherine down stepping away never blinking once as he checked her over, I cast a glance over to our new daughter wrapped tight in a arm blanket her cries ringing through the chamber. Slowly I walked forward looking down upon, she had a dusting of blonde hair and sea blue eyes, her mothers eyes, she resembled the Boleyn side greatly and I knew she would grow to be a beauty, like her sisters.

"Catalina" I whispered gently picking her up much to the hesitation of the maids, her cries stopped and her eyes peered up, inspecting me with such interest.

"My Lord" I heard Doctor Butts say and I turned looking up from my newborn daughters face.

"Her Grace is alive, but unconscious" I barely listened to the rest. All that mattered was she was alive. "Lord Wiltshire? Did you hear me?" He asked after a few moments.

"No, I am sorry" he took a deep breath.

"I do not know if she will make it through the night, if she does it will be a miracle" I clenched my teeth tightly closing my eyes.

"She will make it. My wife is stubborn, she will live to smite everyone who thought she would not make it through the birth" I said sounding so sure of myself...but why did I feel such dread?

It was not that late, maybe 9 now, I held tightly to my new daughter staying by her mothers bed, only giving her up to be fed. This child held hope, hope that her mother would live.

"My Lord, your daughter Lady Mary Stafford has arrived and so have the Emperor and King Henry" Lady Catherine whispered I stood up kissing Katherine's motionless lips handing Catalina to Lady Hobbs.

"Papa!" Mary cried in happiness, the sleeping Prince and Princesses were brought to their rooms while my grandchildren were brought to their parents.

"Lord Wiltshire, I believe you remember the Emperor" King Henry announced with a large smile, his wife did not come. I did not bow, I did not have it in me.

"Father…what is wrong?" Mary asked sensing something was out of place immediately.

"My wife has given birth to a healthy girl a few hours ago, we have named her Catalina as Katherine wished" there was silence "they do not know if Katherine will make it though the night" again, silence.

**I actually listened to 'If we Hold on together' by Diana Ross for the whole birthing scene and the end, it was a muse for the ending, you should listen to it, its a very good song. Please let me know what you think of that chapter!**


	89. Chapter 89

**Katherine of Aragon-35 **_**December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 151**_

**Rose Boleyn- 5 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- Newborn _August 29th 1520_**

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-21 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 6 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-7 months**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_September 2nd 1520_

**Thomas Boleyn**

She did not wake up, but I thanked God that she was alive, little Catalina was healthy as ever, she looked like a Boleyn for sure. "Papa, where is mama?" George asked as I sat in the nursery holding Catalina protectively in my arms, I looked up at my eldest son, his large brown eyes pleading for an answer.

"She is sleeping George, I told you that" his siblings and cousins sat quietly around him the laughter they usually had disappeared when they were told a couple days ago they could not see their mother.

"But papa, I miss mama" Isabella said weakly as I stood up placing Catalina down in her soft bed picking up a fussy Rose.

"I know you miss her, I will let you see her when she wakes up, till then you must take care of your new sister" I was tired, I have barely slept these last two days.

"I hate her" Mary spat grimly and Cordelia looked away while the three small boys placed in a small circle giggling happily.

"You do no hate her Mary" I kissed Rose's head handing her to Lady Ashley walking over to the elder children.

"Yes I do, cause mama is going to go to the angels because of her, just like Anne did" tears ran down her cheeks as she ran into her bedroom away from the others Lady Bryan following close behind her, Isabella followed quickly always at Mary's heels.

"Mama go by by?" Cordelia whimpered softly tears flowing down her cheeks.

"No, she is just really sleepy, George watch your siblings and nieces and nephew" he nodded and I picked Catalina back up walking slowly back to my bedchamber where Katherine lay in deep sleep.

"My Lord, she has not woken" Lady Catherine said as I entered, I nodded knowing she would not, but had hoped she would be awake.

The King visited her yesterday along with my eldest daughter, Mary visited as well, but since then the King stayed in his rooms. Queen Juana and the Emperor Charles where here everyday, and as I walked in I saw them by her bedside, they had yet to even find out what she had, no one seemed to care.

"Your Majesties" I said with a bow rocking my small daughter in my arms bringing her over to her mothers side hoping it would awaken her.

"Lord Wiltshire, I have yet to ask...what has my sister had?" a grief stricken Juana asked quietly looking over to me.

"A girl, we named her Catalina" she nodded with a small sob.

"Mother, let us leave them be for now" the Emperor said standing up ushering his mother out of the room, I watched them leave and once the door was shut I looked to my wife.

"Love, it is time for you to wake up, the children miss you dearly and I am at a loss for what to do...you have yet to even meet Catalina, sweetheart she seems to be the opposite of Isabella. She has blonde hair and my pale skin, but your beautiful eyes, oh how I wish you could see her yourself, I know you would love her as much as I do" she did not move and gave no sign to hearing me. Catalina let out a cry waving her tiny arms around, I hushed her gently rocking her in my arms, but she still cried. Katherine would have had her cried soothed by now, she was such a good mother and always knew what to do to keep the children happy. "It is all right sweetheart, papa has you it is all right" I hushed rocking her back and forth her cries lessened, but she still sobbed for something I did not know, she has been fed, her cloth changed and she was perfectly warm.

I did not know what was wrong, I looked down to Katherine's chest making sure there was a steady rise and fall, I sighed in content seeing it, but hated to see her eyelids "My Lord, do you wish for me to take Lady Catalina back to the nursery?" Lady Catherine asked.

"No! She will stay with me!" I snapped sending her away with a glare, "sweet Katherine, please wake up soon" I begged leaning down to kiss her motionless lips earning no responds. I never realized how much I needed her, till now.

Lunch soon came and I forced myself to hand Catalina over to her nursemaid and had lunch with the children "papa did mama wake up yet?" Tom asked sitting next to me while Cordelia said in my lap with Isabella each one sitting on my knee eating messily.

"No, not yet, but I think she will wake up soon" I looked around the table, Elizabeth has yet to even spoken a word and I knew why, she was scared to lose Katherine the way she had lost her mother, they all missed their mother just as much as I did. "If you behave, I shall let you let you see mama while she sleeps, but you must be good" they nodded all too eager to see their mother and grandmother.

I left Catalina in the nursery with Rose, Edward, Anthony and William and took the others with me to my bedchamber where Katherine still slumbered "mama" Mary whispered running up to the bed and crawled up sitting close and touching Katherine's pale face.

"Mama! Mama!" They all cried running up to the bed, I helped them up and George helped Cordelia crawling up himself all going to their mothers side.

I stayed back watching them cuddle close into their mother "mama I be good if you wake up, I promise! I learn to put pictures in cloth, I promise!" Isabella begged as Cordelia lay her head on Katherine's shoulder closing her eyes.

They all made silly promises if she would just wake up, I clenched my jaw tightly willing the tears back. I had come this far without crying and would not start, my throat tightened as Isabella whimpered softly hugging Katherine's side. Elizabeth held her hand laying her head on her stomach while Tom played with her dark ebony hair like he always did when she was a child, George sat back a little holding tightly to the sleeve of her chemise. "Is she going to die papa?" He asked at last looking at me with brown eyes full of tears.

I tried to speak at first but my throat would not let me, I took a deep breath, "no, George I do not believe God would take her away from us" he nodded looking back down at her face, his eyes telling me that he did not believe me.

I would not believe me either, my voice was unsteady and unsure "you can't leave yet mama, you have to tell me how to be a Queen" Mary whispered kissing her cheek, I felt something run down my cheek and quickly brushed it away looking down to see a glistening tear. How could I take care of all these children without her?

"God no take mama" Cordelia whispered sitting up, the only child without tears in her eyes, and currently the only person.

"How come?" Isabella demanded in tears.

"Cause, mama no wanna go with him" she said simply, so sure of herself. That part I knew was true, Katherine would never willingly leave these children behind, she was a fighter and so dam stubborn, she would live just to prove that she could birth Catalina and live.

"Cordelia is right, mama would never leave us"

**I know its short, but I wanted to go through what Thomas is thinking and how he and the children are dealing with this, tell me what you think!**


	90. Chapter 90

**Katherine of Aragon-35 **_**December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-2 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Rose Boleyn- 5 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- Newborn **_**August 29th 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-21 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 6 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-8 months**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_September 4th 1520_

**King Henry Tudor**

She still had not woken up and I stayed in my rooms only coming out to see my children. I remember when Anne first died, she came to my chambers and I yelled at her that it was not fair that Anne had to die when she was much younger then her and both had given birth. I felt horrible now thinking that Katherine could actually die from childbirth "papa, did you hear me?" Mary asked as she sat on my lap, I was pulled from my thoughts looking to her.

"No, I am sorry sweetheart, what did you say?" I asked petting her cheek.

"I said that mama would like Caty a lot when she wakes up" interest took over, I never had it in me to ask what she had.

"Who's Caty?" I said sitting a little straighter, Mary giggled as if it was the silliest thing in the world.

"My little sister, step-papa and mama named her Catalina, but it easier to call her Caty" she had a girl. If situations were different I found laugh and mock their misfortune of having a girl, but then again Boleyn had 4 sons and did not need another, he only had 1 daughter with Katherine, well not two.

"Do you like your new baby sister?" I asked showing more interest.

"She pretty, though she look more like bigger Mary, but has mama's pretty eyes" I smiled kissing her forehead. Isabella was more like Anne, a dark beauty that resembled her mother but had some of the striking Boleyn features she shared with her older, now dead, sister. Now it seemed little Catalina would resembled Mary, I knew though that Katherine would never let her gain a reputation that her stepdaughter had, she would kill Boleyn if he ever offered on of her daughters up for advancement.

**Thomas Boleyn**

Isabella was playing with her mothers hair, Mary, Cordelia and Elizabeth were now with their father in his rooms and Katherine and I's children played in our bedroom watching their mother closely for any sign that she would wake up. Tom and George played with William and Anthony on the floors pretending they were pirates, Rose was sleeping peacefully next to Katherine and I held Catalina in my arms as she looked out on the world curiously, it seemed at times that she too was waiting for her mother to awaken.

**Katherine Boleyn**

The world was so dark, everything a blur and I tried so very hard to fight my way back towards the light, I knew I needed to get back, I wanted so much to see my children, my new little child whom I have yet to meet and do not even know if it is a boy or girl. I did not know how long was passing, I did not care, I wanted to go home and see Thomas.

I did not feel anything, but slowly an ache formed in my midsection, God I did not want to die, I wanted to go home so badly and see my babies. I could almost see the light, it was there but I was not strong enough to get to it. Distantly I could hear voices so familiar yet I could not place them.

"Mama...when you wake up your hair be pretty!" I searched for the name, I swear I knew it...Isa...Isabella! I tried to make a sign that I hear her, but everything was too heavy I could not move.

"Papa, when is mama waking up?" I heard George ask, _please God give me the strength,_ I begged listening to my family talk, I heard a baby...it was crying and Thomas's soft voice gently hushing the child into content, but he was having a hard time.

**Thomas Boleyn**

Catalina started to cry and I rocked her in my arms doing my best to calm her cries, I looked up at Katherine and something caught my eyes "Lady Ashley, take the children back to the nursery" I ordered gently handing her Catalina, Lady Hobbs helped picking Rose up and ushering the children away. Once the room was cleared I walked up to the bed sitting over Katherine and looked down to see a crystal tear slip from the corner of her eyes to the pillow, I dried the glistening tracks with my thumb pressing my lips to hers. "Love, please wake up" I begged against her soft red lips, I waited holding my breath, minutes passed but it felt like years. She did not move.

I sighed standing up ready to leave.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Love, please wake up" I heard Thomas say, I tried to scream, do anything, but my body just did not want to do anything I wanted, I lay there limp. The bed shifted and he got up with a sigh, no he could not leave me! I heard his footsteps as I fought desperately from within as the blackness tried to claim me again. I would not let it, I wanted to see my family, and I would see them now!

**Thomas Boleyn**

As I opened the door there was a sound, so soft that normally I would not hear it "na" I turned around quickly to see one of Katherine's fingers twitching slowly as if trying to regain control of her body. In seconds I was back at her side and picking her limp body up into my arms I caressed her warm cheek, life blooding them with a gentle pink.

"My Love, oh sweetheart please open your eyes I am begging you" I took her hand into mine and felt a gentle squeeze, I laughed kissing her "open your eyes, please sweetheart you have missed so much" her eyelids began to flutter, but it seemed like a battle from within to keep them open. But alas only after a few short minutes the clouds cleared and I peered into her beautiful blue irises relief flooded my senses and I fought the urge to kiss her senseless.

"Thomas...?" Her voice croaked weakly and I hugged her to me burying my face in her neck silently letting tears fall from my eyes.

**Katherine Boleyn**

The fight was so hard and at one point I wanted to give up, but Thomas's quiet pleas kept me fighting and the will to see my children was so strong "I thought I lost you" he mumbled into my neck and I weakly grabbed his shirt hugging him like a child.

"I was so scared" I whimpered in fear as he cradled my head kissing my face pulling back to stare into my face, I never really saw Thomas cry before and it broke my heart to see him reduced to tears now.

"You were scared my love? You have given the children and me such a fright, everyone is worried for you" my thought turned to everyone that I loved and knew.

"How long...?" My voice trailed off curiously, it did not feel like I was asleep that long, but I had to know.

"5 days, you have been asleep 5 days" I gasped softly not believing it.

"The baby...what of the baby?" I asked in fear thinking of my baby.

"She is fine Katherine, perfectly healthy" he said with a smile..she..I had a girl my mind turned racing quickly with thoughts.

"I want to see her, Thomas I want to see my baby" he nodded.

"Lady Howard!" He called and she walked in looking worn and tired.

"Oh my! Lady Wiltshire!" she cried happily.

"Bring Catalina to us, just her I do not want to overwhelm Her Grace just yet" She nodded leaving the room quickly.

"You named her Catalina?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"It is what we decided, I would not change it" he leaned down kissing me and the door opened and Lady Howard walked in holding a bundle of cloth and a crying child, Thomas propped the pillows up and I eagerly took my newest little daughter into my arms looking at her in awe, she looked just like her father.

"She is beautiful" she was quiet in my arms looking up at me with eyes that just looked as if she was assessing me. "I want to see the rest of my children" I said looking up at Thomas, he nodded kissing my temple standing up.

**King Henry Tudor**

I was in the nursery with my daughters and son when the rest of Wiltshire's children came in, I let them join in the silly games Mary and Elizabeth forced me and Edward to play in, minutes passed before Lady Howard came in getting Lady Catalina and returning most likely to Katherine's rooms.

A few minutes passed before Lord Wiltshire entered the room and I stood up "Majesty, Katherine has woken up" I let out a breath and all the children jumped up in excitement.

"Mama woke up!" Mary exclaimed grabbing onto his pant leg.

"Yes, she has, she is with your little sister right now, but she is very weak, she has asked to see just the children, forgive me Majesty but I do not want too many people visiting her today, I do not want the excitement to overwhelm her" I nodded in understanding, I would be the same way.

"I understand Wiltshire, just tell the Emperor and Queen Juana, they are after all her family and will want to know as soon as possible" he nodded and ushered the excited children even Elizabeth and Edward whom I held back. "Let them go first, we shall see her later" I said to them, her own family should be going to see her and as much as she loved Elizabeth and Edward too many people might tire her out easily.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I weakly bounced Catalina in my arms looking down into her eyes as she looked back up at to me "my sweet little girl, I would have given my life for you" I whispered kissing her face the door opened and I smiled lightly seeing George, Mary, Isabella, Tom, Cordelia, Anthony and William come in quickly crawling up to the bed and hugging her tightly and I received dozens of kisses.

"Little Rose would like to say hello to mama too" Thomas said placing her down on the bed and she crawled up to my side, Thomas took Catalina from me so I could better greet my children.

"Oh how I have missed you all" I murmured cuddling Rose close kissing each tiny cheek.

"Mama I miss you lots!" Cordelia said grabbing onto my face and kissing me again.

"Cordelia, be gentle mama is very weak" Thomas scolded gently, but in truth I did not mind.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" George asked as I closed my eyes for only a moment.

"No, I never want to sleep again, I have missed you all so much" Anthony and William both crawled into my lap tugging on my dark hair.

"Ma" they cried with large smiles on their faces.

"Mama, I was scared" Tom said softly and I choked back tears leaning forward to hug him.

"I was very scared too, but we have nothing to be scared of anymore, I promise" I kissed his cheek looking around at all my children's happy faces then up at Thomas.

"I not ever leaving mama" Mary exclaimed loudly hugging around my neck.

"Me too!" They all cried and Rose reached up touching my cheek with a giggle.

"Do not crowd her, mama needs to breath and remember she is not as strong as she was before" Thomas told them and they backed off a little, except for Rose, William and Anthony who were too young to understand the order.

"It is all right Thomas, I can handle myself" he smirked at my words and leaned down kissing me and the children giggled.

"Well, the doctor needs to see mama now so you must all go wait in the Parlor with me" their faces fell to which he sighed "you may come back when the doctor is finished now lets go, all of you" one by one they were taken into the parlor by their maids and Doctor Linacre walked in with a bow.

"Your Graces" Thomas was stilled holding Catalina and Lady Catherine came to my side as he left the room to accompany the children, he checked me over for what seemed 40 minutes his keen eyes checking over every detail asking lists of questions that I answered carefully.

"So Doctor, am I healthy?" I asked smoothing the sheets over me as Lady Catherine helped bring them over me.

"Not as I would like, but from your situation exceptionally, God has shown favor on you Lady Katherine" I nodded knowing this to be true, but not understanding the extent of his words.

"Doctor. I was wondering...can I..I mean can I have more children?" I asked and I swear I heard Lady Catherine whimper.

"Lady Wiltshire, you lost a great deal of blood an amount I find that you are very lucky to be alive now, before I was not totally sure if you could not longer conceive, but it was my best guess, now looking at your state I believe it will be nearly impossible for you to have another child. I have never seen a woman have another child after going through half of what your body did, I am sorry Lady Wiltshire, but I believe it is for the best as strong as you claim to be you nearly died giving birth this time, and I am certain you would not survive another" his words silence me. I knew what he was saying was true, I myself realized I came close to dying, but to hear a doctor say it brought a new meaning. "With that I want you to remain in bed for the next week till I check you over again and we shall go from there".

"Thank you, I am not saddened, you may leave now" he nodded and with a bow left the room, "get my husband please, we must speak" she nodded and I lay back against the pillows looking up at the canopy.

"Sweetheart, what did the doctor say?" He asked returning empty handed.

"I am to stay in bed for the next week till he checks me over again, other then that he says I can no longer have anymore children, he is certain of it this time, he says he has never seen someone give birth to another child with half as much blood loss as I did" he sat down next to me taking my hand.

"Good. We do not need more children I am very content with what I have, but just to be certain when you are well again we shall have to be very careful" I nodded laying my head on his shoulder, he pulled me close into his lap and they children came back in hopping up on the bed.

**Queen Juana**

"Your Majesty" I heard from my prayer hearing one of Katherine's ladies, I took a deep breath bracing myself for the news of Katherine's death, she has been getting no better and these last few days I feared for her life so much.

"Yes?" I asked not daring to turn around, just clutched my rosary tighter in my hands.

"Her Grace, Lady Katherine Wiltshire has awoken from her slumber!" I let out a breath opening my eyes and tears poured forth.

"She is alive?" I asked staring at the cross before me.

"Yes, His Grace and her children are with her now, no visitors are permitted just yet though, they so not want to overwhelm her, but you are free to see her tomorrow with the rest of her family" I nodded and she walked away.

"Thank God" I murmured closing my eyes again as my son walked in.

"Mother, did she bare news news?" He asked coming to kneel next to me in front of the cross.

"Yes, my sister lives, she has woken and she shall see her tomorrow" I said with closed eyes thanking God profusely.

**Katherine Boleyn**

Night came and all nine children wiggled their way into the bed and lay between me and Thomas I smiled softly watching them sleep "I do not think we shall have time alone for a very long time" Thomas whispered as Catalina was cradled close into my side so none of her brothers or sisters could hurt her in their sleep. Rose lay next to be and Catalina next came Mary, then Tom, William, Anthony and George while both Cordelia and Isabella where cuddled close to their father.

"I do not mind for a little while letting them sleep with us" I said looking down at Catalina who, much to Thomas's disapprovement I have taken over feeding myself.

"I do not mind either, though they cannot sleep in our bed forever, at least while you are bedridden" I nodded lifting Catalina up allowing her to feed from me and I heard Thomas sigh.

"What is it?" I asked knowing very well what he was going to say.

"You have just woken up from being unconscious for 5 days, I wish you would just take it a little easy" I smiled shaking my head looking back down at our daughter.

"I do not need another woman caring for my children when I am perfectly capable" he sat up just the slightest.

"That I can understand, but you do not need to feed Rose as well, let the nurses take over for that" I shook my head again stubbornly.

"No, Thomas I have fed twins before, I can feed two children at the same time, I wish you would not worry so much when there is no need" I sighed laying Catalina back down on my other side away from her siblings as Rose awoke hungrily reaching up see me finished feeding Catalina. "Come here sweetheart" I whispered lifting her up and she greedily latched on closing her eyes as she drank and soon falling back asleep.

I lay her back down and picked Catalina up laying on my side with her cradled close to my chest her tiny head resting against me as she slept so peacefully "sleep, you need your strength" I nodded closing my eyes with a small yawn.

_September 5th 1520_

I held Catalina in my arms and Rose tucked into my side as the others were taken away for a bit so others could visit first to come in was my sister, I had to admit I forgot that she was here, but was very happy to see her and my nephew. "Oh my sweet little sister how have I feared for you" Juana cried kissing my face and caressing my cheek "I am sorry for the way I have been acting towards you, I love you very much and only want you to be happy" she said kissing my cheek again.

"I love you too Juana, and I swear I am very happy here" Catalina let out a gurgle and I looked down at her smiling "I would not change anything" I sighed kissing my daughters face.

"I would" Thomas said from next to the bed and my eyes widened as he looked from me to my family.

"Thomas…"I trailed off and he smirked.

"It seems you have forgotten my love" he said with a large smile and I looked at him questionably, he then looked back up to my sister and nephew. "I want to remarry her in a ceremony she deserves as a Princess of Spain, even if she were not a Princess our ceremony was dark and dreary and in the beginning we both hated each other terribly, I want to remarry her in a ceremony that will represent how much I love her" tears came to my eyes as I heard him speak.

"Thomas Boleyn" I whimpered softly at his words and he smiled lifting my hand to kiss the emerald wedding ring he had given me.

"Lord Wiltshire, those are strong words" my sister said standing up near her son, a smile on her face.

"They are the truth and I shall so with or without your permission" they only smiled.

"Lord Wiltshire, you have my permission, I actually, as head of the family, would be honored if I could be the one to give my aunt away" my head was spinning and I handed Catalina to Lady Catherine.

"All of you are mad" I laughed gaining their attention "we have already been married, are you trying to tell me, My Lords, that our marriage in invalid and we have been living in sin these passed 3 years?" I asked and he laughed sitting down next to me.

"No, Katherine you know very well what I am saying, we talked of this before you gave birth, do you not remember?" He asked and I searched my brain, I did not like to remember that day.

"No...I do not" I admitted looking back up at him, he sighed.

"Well, you agreed to get remarried" I pursed my lips as little snippets came back and I knew him to be telling the truth.

"Very well then" I at last sighed and he laughed.

"Do not act so upset, I am sure you will love it, before we did not even have a reception" I rolled my eyes pulling a sleepy Rose into my lap.

"I remember that" he nodded kissing my head as Rose cuddled into me "I believe we should not keep the King and Mary waiting any longer, they are probably impatient as is" they all nodded and my sister and nephew left both whispering about my new wedding.

Mary walked in first holding little Anne in her arms and her older two, Henry and Catherine timidly by her legs, next Henry followed with Edward and Elizabeth. "Stepmother, you had us all very worried!" Mary exclaimed coming to the bed quickly.

"I am reminded of that every visit Mary" I smiled and she blushed as Elizabeth crawled up and launched herself at me, Thomas carefully took Rose away as I hugged her back.

"I thought you leave me like my mama did" she whimpered softly, guilt filled me as I kissed her cheek.

"I could not leave any of you behind" I promised pushing her red hair out of her eyes hugging Edward as well.

"Are you well?" Henry asked as Lady Catherine showed Catalina to Mary's children.

"I am fine, though I must spend the rest of the week in bed, it saddens me for I know I will end up spending Tom, Isabella and Elizabeth's birthday in bed" I sighed in anger and he nodded.

"I am leaving Doctor Linacre to attend onto you" I thanked him and Edward turned his attention to little Henry while Elizabeth stayed close to me.

"We shall be leaving for Court tomorrow for the celebration of Elizabeth's birthday, Edward and Mary must attend, but your own children may stay here with you" I thanked him again, but longed to keep them all here with me.

"When shall they return?" I asked looking from Thomas to Henry.

"I do not know, it depends on many things" I had no choice but to comply, the life of Royal's is filled with unexplainable things.

Finally I was left alone with Thomas, both Rose and Catalina were fed before I allowed Lady Ashley to take them away, now I lay in Thomas's my head resting on his chest as he pet my cheek soothingly. "So, mi amor, when do you plan on having our second wedding?" I asked with a little mockery, he laughed lowly tipping my head back so I was facing him.

"I was thinking November" I nodded looking away.

"And where do you plan on having this wedding?" I asked with a lazy sigh.

"I was actually thinking of Rochester Cathedral" I shook my head smirking softly as I buried my face in his chest.

"You are so persistent" I laughed and he kissed.

"Yes well, when you have a stubborn wife it is a trait you must inherit" he tickled under my cheek and I giggled pulling away from him.

"I am not _that_ stubborn" I laughed laying on my back against the pillows and he leaned over me.

"I swear if God himself came down and ordered you to do something you wished not you would fight him against it till you got your way" he laughed and I gasped.

"I would not!" I defended, but he only tickled my sides reducing me to giggles.

"I believe you would" he gently kissed my collarbone and I let out a short gasp, he looked up and followed with a second one just over my pulse his hand cupping my cheek keeping my head in place.

"Thomas please do not start this, you know I cannot" I whimpered nudging him with my chin, he laughed pulling away and kissed me deeply.

"I have just missed you so much my love" he said breaking the kiss.

"And I missed you too, very much, but please it will just excite me and..and I cannot do anything" anger was written in my features and he only laughed.

"I shall stop, for you" he placed a light kiss on my forehead sitting up pulling me with him, "now, we really must plan this wedding" I let out a groan.

"Not now, it would only cause me stress" I begged and he agreed dropping the subject.

"Fine then, but you will not get away from this, I will ask your sister for help" he whispered sinisterly in my ear and I playfully elbowed him.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Mary sobbed running into the room and I sat up quickly as she crawled up grabbing me in tears.

"Mary what is it!" I asked in fear checking her over to see if she was hurt.

"I no want to leave! I wanna stay with you!" She sobbed loudly and I sighed happy that she was not hurt.

"Mi amor, you must go with your father tomorrow, you shall be back soon, I promise, you are a Princess of England and it is Elizabeth's birthday you must attend it is a state affair" I explained, but she would not hear reason.

"It Tom and Bella's birthday too! Mama please!" She begged, but there was nothing I could say that would change anything, she was leaving tomorrow whether she liked it or not.

"Mary love, you have to, papa said so and papa is King so you must obey" she looked to Thomas next.

"Make mama let me stay!" She cried to him jumping into his arms.

"I wish I could, but there is nothing me or your mama could do, your father the King wants you to go and I know there will be a lot of people that will want to see their Princess, do not fight your father and be a good girl, then you will be able to come back faster" he explained and her tears stilled rolled down her cheeks but her sobs quieted.

"It no fair! I no wanna be a Princess anymore! I telling papa!" She left with Lady Bryan and I stifled a giggle, only she would try to resign from being a Princess.

"She is truly your daughter" Thomas muttered.

"That was her fathers temper" I countered as the door was reopened and Lady Catherine walked in.

"My Lord, there are some men here to see you" she said to Thomas who nodded getting up without hurting me.

"I shall be back soon Ma Cherie, till them relax" I nodded curious to know whom these men where.

"Lady Catherine, who was you speaking of?" I asked beckoning her forward.

"I do not know who they are Your Grace, I am sorry" I nodded "there is someone here to see you" she then added "her name is Maria de Salinas" I smiled brightly.

"Let her in!" I said and in walked my friend from my childhood in a black gown, "Maria! How I have missed you!" I exclaimed as she walked and bowed lowly to me, she seemed quiet and not that enthusiastic "Maria...are you alright?" I asked in worry.

"I am sorry if I seem displeased to see you, believe me it is not the case, tis just that I have...lost my daughter a couple months back and it brings me sadness to come back to England where she was born" I bowed my head.

"I am so sorry for your loss" I whispered looking down.

"Lady Wiltshire, your daughter, Lady Catalina will not stop crying" Lady Ashley said holding the squalling child, I extended my arms holding her tightly to me.

"I see you have had another daughter" she said looking at my daughter with longing eyes.

"Yes, we have named her Catalina" I whispered knowing very well that her daughter was named Catalina as well, I felt very sorry for her.

"I am happy for you, I remember you always talked of having a big family, and now you have one" she forced a smile for me and I nodded my head hushing my daughter gently.

"I am very sorry for your loss Maria" I finally said meeting her eyes, but I looked away the pain in them too much to keep looking at.

We talked for an hour before Catalina decided she wanted to be fed and I used it as an excuse for her to leave, her pain was too much to watch, Rose decided she wanted to eat as well and I spent my time feeding each girl using as much time as possible for there was not much to do when I am in bed all day.

I prayed that God would make this pass as quickly as possible, the only thing I dreaded was my little twins birthday, they would be turning 3, they were getting so big, I remembered the day they were both born perfectly. Things were different then, and everything is changed for the better but I long for the days when all my children were little babies nestled into my arms like Catalina is now, but she too would grow big one day, but for now I would cherish these moments with my children, Rose was playing with my hair and Catalina snuggled close to me. I never wanted anything to change, but the Tudor's were famous for their ever changing minds, especially Henry who was never content with his wife.


	91. Chapter 91

_**Katherine of Aragon-35 December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Rose Boleyn- 5 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- Newborn **_**August 29th 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-2 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-21 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 6 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 5 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-8 months**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_September 6th 1520_

**Katherine Boleyn**

Mostly everyone left today and I wished they would not, even my sister and nephew went back to Court for they were invited to Elizabeth's birthday, Mary put up such a fight, but Henry finally got her to go when she was informed that Cordelia too was going to Court. The only children that stayed were George, Tom, Isabella, Anthony, William, Rose and Catalina "mama, why are you in bed all day?" George asked me as Tom played with William and Anthony. Isabella tried to play with Rose and I held Catalina in my arms gently swaying her side to side.

"Because mama got very sick when she had Catalina and the doctor wants to make sure she gets better" I said with a small smile looking up at him "George I know you are bored, you do not have to stay here, go to your father I know you find what he does a lot more interesting then staying in bed all day" he leaned up kissing my cheek before hoping off the bed, he no longer had a governance but a tutor full time. He was under the guidance of William Grindal and his old governance Lady Lowell was now the governance of Tom, William and Anthony, Lady Hobbs was in charge of Rose, Catalina and Isabella.

Lady Ashley took charge of only Cordelia again which I knew she was thankful for "mama, what you get me?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Isabella Boleyn that is very rude, you do not expect people to buy you things it makes you sound very ungrateful, you should be happy for what you have for others get nothing for their birthday" I scolded her, she grew quiet looking down.

"I am sorry mama" she whispered crossing her arms, she hated being scolded especially in front of her siblings.

"I will not tell you what I got you, it is a surprise" she smiled lightly looking up at me and Catalina let out a high pitched cries reaching up "Lady Lowell, take the boys back to their rooms" she nodded taking the boys away and once the door was closed I pulled my chemise down and began feeding Catalina who was very hungry.

"I can't wait till you get up!" Isabella sighed as Rose tugged on my arm wanting to be fed as well.

"Why sweetheart?" I asked looking down at her.

"Because mama, I have you all to myself!" She hugged my arm and I leaned down kissing her forehead.

"I cannot wait as well either" she giggled petting Rose's straw colored hair "do you want to hold Catalina for me?" I asked her after a few minutes and she nodded in excitement Lady Hobbs stood carefully behind her as I lowered Catalina into her awaiting arms.

"Careful now sweetheart" she nodded and Lady Hobbs made sure her hands hovered below the child just in case Catalina fell from her sisters arms.

"I am mama" she defended herself as I let Rose feed next she grabbed on suckling greedily looking up to me "she really small mama" Isabella whispered in awe at her little sister and I smiled looking over at her.

"She is a newborn, she will be small for a little while" Isabella leaned down pressing her rose budded lips to her little sisters dirty blonde hair, pride filled my heart as I looked at my daughters. They were the only little girls I had from Thomas, both Cordelia and Mary had Henry as ha father thought Cordelia thought of Thomas more as a father and did not understand that he was her step-father.

"Are you holding your little sister?" Thomas asked opening the door, Rose stopped feeding and look let out a loud cry seeing Thomas walk in.

"She tiny" Isabella said looking up at her father who picked Catalina up from her tiny arms sitting down letting Isabella crawl into his lap.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as I rubbed my chest a little.

"I am fine, Rose is start to teeth is all" I said with a sigh watching as she racked her hands across the bed as if to draw Thomas closer to her.

"Lady Hobbs, lay Catalina down" he said handing her away reaching for Rose and bringing her into his lap as well.

"Thomas, take Rose with you I know she gets awfully unsettled sitting here in bed all day" I said as she played with the buttons of his coat.

"I stay with mama!" Isabella volunteered launching herself to me she lay her head under my chin holding my chemise in her tiny fists.

"You must make sure she does not get out of bed" he warned her in a fake serious tone and she nodded with wide grey eyes.

"Love mama" she whispered looking up at me, I kissed her and she giggled looking back to her father.

"Me and Rose shall leave, it seems that Isabella no longer loves papa" he sighed dramatically starting to get up slowly. Poor Isabella's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she scrambled up jumping at him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"Love papa! No go!" Tears started to form in her eyes and I gave him a disapproving look as Lady Catherine took Rose from him, she held him tightly in tears sobbing in fear that he would leave her.

"Shh Isabella, papa is not going to leave you" he said with a smirk kissing forehead petting her dark ebony curls.

"You mean papa!" She cried sitting down in his lap crossing her arms.

"Papa est très désolé mon petit ange" he whispered to her.

_Papa is very sorry my little angel_

Her tears stopped and she looked up at him "I no know what you say" she said turning her head just the slightest in confusion.

"I spoke French, it seems all your mother teaches you is Spanish, but never fear, any child of mine will know French" he declared and she giggled covering her mouth.

"Silly papa" she hugged around his chest kissing him once more before hopping back over to me.

"Well papa must get back to work, he is making sure everything is perfect for you and your brothers birthday tomorrow" he stood up and she smiled looking up at him watching him leave.

"Why me and Tom no get big party like Beth?" She asked curiously.

"Because Elizabeth is a Princess of England, you are a Duke's daughter, but remember it does not matter how big a birthday party is, it only matters how much love you get" she nodded in understanding.

We spent the rest of the day with me reading her books and teaching her embroidery, apparently she promised to learn if I woke up, "ouch! Mama this hurts!" She cried pricking her finger for the third time, tears rolled down at her cheeks in anger and hurt as a tiny prick of blood shown on her thumb.

"Oh sweetheart, it is not that bad, when mama was little she used to hurt her fingers all the time, you need to practice sweetheart" I cleaned her thumb laying a gentle kiss on the hurt finger wiping away her tears. Occasionally I had to feed Catalina and Rose but for the most part I spent the day with Isabella which I knew she enjoyed very much.

When it was time for sleep the bed was crowed with little children except for George who announced he was too big to sleep with mama and papa anymore, it made me smile and I kissed his head goodnight sending him to his room. Isabella was cuddled next to me, the only separation was Rose and Catalina while Anthony, William and Tom slept near their father "I cannot believe Isabella and Tom will be 3 years old tomorrow" I whispered kissing Catalina's sweet blonde hair.

"I know, they are getting big" Thomas sighed laying an arm over all of us his palm resting on my hip.

"I wish they could stay little forever" I sighed closing my eyes for just a moment looking back to him.

"All children must grow older Katherine, but think of how happy their lives will be when they are older" I shook my head.

"Mary will be in France…and…and what if one of our children do not like he person they are married too? What if Isabella, Cordelia and Catalina end up in marriages where their husbands hurt them?" I asked in a whimper.

"Do not think of that, you know very well that I am doing what is best, if I think that any of them could be harmed in their marriages I would stop it at once, as for Cordelia you must speak with the King, I have little say in it" he whispered back to me caressing my hip under the covers.

"Night, night" Tom groaned slapping his tiny hands against the blankets in anger, I smiled lightly snuggling closer to my daughters.

"Mama and papa are sorry sweetheart, go back to sleep" I cooed gently to him.

"Go to sleep, you are making a quick recovery I will have the doctor look over you tomorrow to see if you may get out of bed early" that made me very happy and I closed my eyes pulling the covers higher making sure Catalina was warm.

_September 7th 1520_

It was early morning and the children were brought back to their rooms still sleeping, Lady Catherine called for Doctor Linacre and he checked me over a little hesitantly. "My Lady, it seems you body has recovered, you may get out of bed today but if you feel tired or faint I implore you to rest."

"Thank you Doctor very much!" Lady Catherine helped me up and I hissed a little in pain holding my midsection.

"Are you all right?" She asked in worry.

"I am fine, it always happens after I give birth do not fear" she nodded and I was bathed and dressed into a deep burgundy gown with golden embroidery, my hair was braided and coiled up in my hair with pearls and a matching French Hood.

"Mama your standing!" George cried seeing me I laughed leaning down picking Rose up watching Catalina sleep in her cradle.

"Yes, the doctor said mama has gotten better" they all clapped their hands in excitement.

"Katherine, I am happy to see you up" Thomas said kissing my cheek lovingly, "now, it is time for Mass" Henry held on to some of the Catholic rituals thankfully, but Mass was conducted in the Protestant way, English was spoken, not Latin.

"Children!" I snapped in a whisper as George made a quiet joke to Tom and Isabella causing them to giggle. Though I did not believe in Protestantism I would not have my children disrespectful in a church I leaned down a little so no one but the children could hear me "your father will hear about this and you will be punished accordingly!" I said severely sitting back up, they were all quiet and Isabella made a small 'humph' noise in protest to being scolded crossing her arms and slouched in her seat. Carefully, and without being noticed by anyone, I pulled her close leaning down to her ear "if you keep this up you will get nothing for your birthday, sit up and uncross your arms at once!"

Thomas had work to do and the children and I had gone alone they were all quiet for the rest of the services and I had them ushered back to the nursery, Isabella in a foul mood the whole way back while George and Tom knew they were to be scolded. "Katherine, how was Mass?" Thomas asked walking into the nursery casting a glance around at the children.

"George made jokes causing Tom and Isabella to laugh and upon being told to quiet Isabella crossed her arms and gave slouched in her seat" I said and he looked over to them.

"I am sorry papa, it just gets boring sitting in there all morning" George said as an excuse looking down at his feet.

"You will not be allowed to play after lunch, instead you will spend time at the chapel learning how to respect he Church and God" he snapped to his oldest son who nodded sadly. He then turned to look at Tom and Isabella, Tom ran forward hugging his fathers legs.

"Sorry" he whimpered reaching up to be held, Thomas lifted him up while Isabella sat in her seat arms, again, crossed a sour look on her face.

"You are lucky you behaved when mama told you too, now go with your nurses, all of you, except Isabella" I pursed my lips and she stood up quickly running into my lap burying her face in my skirts daring not to peek out at her father.

"Mama make him go away" she whimpered close to tears and I lifted her up settling her on my lap.

"Hush sweetheart" I murmured looking to Thomas.

"Young lady, I have scolded you many times for being disrespectful in church" he snapped and I knew she would be punished, he has been so patient with her.

"I NO LIKE IT!" She screamed finally looking up to him, I pulled her close to me protectively shielding her as anger shown on his face.

"You will not raise your voice to me!" He growled taking a few steps forward.

"Isabella say you are sorry at once" I whispered kissing her head.

"No! I no like it! I LIKE ONE MAMA SHOW ME!" I let out a gasp, I had thought she had forgotten that.

"Isabella Boleyn, go to your room this instant" he snarled lowly his voice soft but so dangerous.

"No, I wanna stay with my mama!" She cried holding me tightly, he stomped forward and I quickly stood up holding her tightly.

"I shall take her to her rooms" I said quickly stepping around him to the door, Isabella had her head buried into my neck, little legs wrapped around my waist and held tightly to my neck.

"Get her out of my sight" I quickly left walking down the hall to her chambers which she now had fully to herself till Cordelia returned.

"Papa hate me!" She sobbed as I sat down on the bed, I hushed her gently running my fingers through her dark hair.

"Oh no, papa does not hate you mi amor, you just got him upset" I whispered holding around her tiny waist my other hand cradling her head as she cried into my chest sobbing her body sitting on my thigh.

"No mama!" I rocked her gently trying to soothe away her tears before questioning.

"Isabella do not cry, tis your birthday after all" I kissed her temple whispering down to her, after a few minutes her tears stopped and I gently cleaned them away "you have much to explain mi amor" she snuggled closer holding me tightly still.

After at least half an hour Thomas threw the door open startling both her and I, she hugged me tighter whimpering "Katherine, put her down" he said in mono tone I gently sat her down and she jumped to her feet reaching up holding my hands burying her face in my skirts. "Young lady do not hide behind your mother" she peeked out at him a hard look in her eyes, he kneeled down to her level studying her "you are just like your mother" he finally said after 4 or 5 minutes.

"Love my mama" she stated now hugging around my legs keeping half her face buried.

"I know that, come here" she looked up to me and I nodded and she slowly walked over to her fathers arms, he lifted her up and she cuddled into his chest whimpering softly "you need to behave, what you said today could have gotten mama in very big trouble if the wrong people heard of it" she nodded playing with the buttons of his coat.

"Lady Wiltshire, do you wish for a nursemaid to feed Lady Catalina and Rose?" Lady Catherine asked from the doorway.

"No, it is all right, I shall feed them" I kissed Thomas's cheek and Isabella's head leaving to the nursery where Rose and Catalina where snuggled deep in blankets both whimpering in hunger. "Just wait a few minutes Rose" I whispered lifting Catalina up having Lady Catherine undo my bodice so I may feed them.

**King Henry Tudor**

The day was full of celebration, but for now I was in my study, Lord Cromwell walked in holding a piece of paper "Majesty, Anne of Cleves has consented to the divorce, you are free to marry whom you choose" I smiled taking the document in my hands reading her signature.

"She is to be known as the King true loving sister, she may visit the Prince and Princesses when she pleases with consent of course and will be grandly received at Court if or when she chooses to return" he nodded leaving quickly.

I was free. I smiled widely looking down at the parchment on my desk, I was writing a love poem to Lady Catherine Howard, that is after I write the order to have her brought to Court.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Happy birthday" I said to both my children as they played with their new gifts, Isabella seemed brokenhearted and I knew why, I have yet to give her my gift and I knew she was so looking forward to it "Isabella, come to mama" she raced forward jumping into my arms eagerly, I lifted her up on my hip walking into my bedchamber, which was quiet, and went to my vanity. "This was given to me by my mother when I was a little girl, now, I am giving it to you" I handed her a golden hair brush painted with red Spanish roses.

"Mine?" She asked holding it in her hands, it looked to big for her, but was so adorable the way she clutched it to her.

"Yes, you must take very good care of it" she nodded eagerly kissing me four times before wiggling free and running back into the parlor and jumping into her fathers arms showing him the hair brush, I took my seat pulling Rose into my lap who played with a bolt of light blue and pink satins from Thomas Butler.

"Katherine, come sit next to me" Thomas said, I sat Rose down on the floor and the brush was taken by Lady Hobbs to Isabella's rooms.

"Thomas Boleyn!" I gasped as he pulled me into his lap wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me down into a kiss.

"George" he called and the eldest boy, who was seated in his chair and told not to get up, walked over nervously.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked and George nodded quickly.

"I will not make jokes in church papa" he promised with wide eyes.

"Good. Now go play with your siblings" he smiled jumping down into the pile of toys.

"Mi amor, what is it?" I asked gazing down at him.

"Lady Catherine has been ordered to Court by the King" I gasped pulling away and the children stopped playing looking up at me.

"Mama is fine...she is just not feeling well, go back to playing" I ordered quickly walking into my bedchamber as tears threatened to spill over, Henry always ruined everything it seemed.

"Katherine, calm down" Thomas said quickly following me.

"What does he plan on doing? Making her his mistress!" I hissed in anger my head feeling slightly light.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I knew she would be upset, I thought telling her in front of the children would force her to control herself. "He has divorced Anne of Cleves with her consent and now it seems to marry Lady Catherine, he has been courting her secretly" I told her and she shook her head not wanting to believe any of it. I knew she was hurt by Lady Catherine's actions, I was angry, after everything she has seen she still is stupid enough to want to marry the King.

"Why?" She whimpered, she touched her head gently legs giving way under her, I caught her quickly in fear pulling her up to me "I hate him...Thomas I hate him" she whimpered half consciously.

"Lord Wiltshire, what your wife says in treason" Cromwell said from the doorway.

"Shut up!" I snarled cradling Katherine close laying her on the bed sending for the doctor at once.

"My Lord, Her Grace has just fainted there is nothing to worry about" Doctor Linacre assured me and I let out a breath turning to look at Cromwell in the doorway.

"Let us talk elsewhere" he nodded and went to my office where Lady Howard was already waiting, I glared at her.

"Lord Wiltshire, you do understand that what your wife has said is treason and as a faithful servant to His Majesty I must tell him" Cromwell snapped coldly as I stood behind my desk.

"My wife was half unconcious at the time, she was not in the right mid set, excuse her" I growled taking my seat looking to Lady Howard who looked curiously nervous.

"What is wrong with Her Grace?" She asked in fear "may I go see her?" I ground my teeth together.

"No, I do not think it would be beneficial to her health to see you right now, Cromwell I believe you are here to take Lady Howard to Court" I asked picking up my quill.

"Yes, His Majesty wishes to see her" I nodded no longer wishing to see Lady Catherine Howard.

"I shall have some of Her Grace's servants help her pack so she may leave today, now I must return to my rooms it is my children's birthday today" I walked towards the door when I heard Lady Howard's voice.

"My Lord! May I say goodbye at least? Her Grace has been so kind to me and I could never ask for a more gracious kind Lady in my life" she asked and I turned to her pleading eyes. "I wish to say goodbye to the children as well, they mean so much to me" she begged.

"No, I think it is best if you just leave, my wife would not do well seeing you now and it would only make the children as questions, good day Lady Howard" she looked heartbroken as I slammed the door closed. Once back to my rooms I secretly ordered the servants to pack her things and checked on Katherine who was now awake and sitting with the children on the floor.

"Isabella, where did you get the pretty jewels from?" I asked sitting behind Katherine on a chair so her back was pressed into my knees.

"The King has given them to her" I looked to Tom who was given furs and other grand things "gifts from the King as well" Katherine said lazily kissing Rose's cheek.

**Katherine Boleyn**

"Did she leave?" I asked him, the children would be sleeping in their beds tonight and I was feeding Catalina sitting on the bed.

"Yes, she left an hour ago" I shook my head closing my eyes.

"May God bless her soul" I whispered sadly "I shall not feel bad for her" I swore opening my eyes.

"Yes you will, you care for her greatly Katherine, but you expected too much from her she is only 16 years old, to be pursued my a King is wonderful thing at that age, even more the hope of being a Queen" I wanted to laugh.

"But she knows what happened to the women before her!" It was a useless argument, he took Catalina from my arms kissing her head and handing her to Lady Hobbs.

"Do not think of her anymore, she will learn her lesson" he promised wrapping his arms around me in bed.

"I only hope that it does not cost her, her life" I sighed closing my eyes snuggling closer to him under the covers.


	92. Chapter 92

**So I just wanted to let you know I googled the marriage ceremony and I chose the one I liked best, I don't know how marriages where conducted back then I tried googling that but it never really gave me a straight answer so were going with my way. Lol.**

_**Katherine of Aragon-35 December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Rose Boleyn- 7 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- 2 months **_**August 29th 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-3 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-22 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 6 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 6 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-8 months**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_November 12th, 1520_

**Katherine Boleyn**

Thomas has not shared my bed since I have woken up, he said he wanted to wait till our 'wedding night' I wanted to scream and tie him to the bed, but he was stronger then me. It was the morning and today was the day everyone, but me, has been waiting for, I was to be wedded, again, to Thomas Boleyn at Rochester Cathedral. Our marriage was being attended by ambassadors that range from France to Portugal some that I even do not know the name of, gifts were even given by King's I have never met and cared to know of, it was intimidating now after being out of the spotlight for three years. My dress was a beautifully ivory with diamonds and extensive embroidery my hair was tied half up with a small tiara to show my status as Princess of Spain "mama you really pretty" Mary said sitting next to her younger sisters.

I smiled down to them "thank you, and I must say you are all really pretty as well" they all giggled and I looked down in the bassinet at a smiling Catalina, she was growing beautifully and a smile graced her delicate features.

Lady Catherine has been Queen of England for two months now, she has sent me countless letters begging me to attend Court and I replied as a Princess of Spain stating my health would not allow it, she and Henry were one of the many guests in attendance today. "My Lady, His Majesty the Emperor of Spain" I turned to look at my nephew as he entered my rooms, I smiled to him as he kissed my hand.

"Aunt Katherine, I must say you look radiant today, the ceremony shall start any minute and the young ones must take their places" I nodded to the servants who took my little girls away all dressed in similar pink gowns with white sashes.

"I shall see you later my little ones" they nodded and skipped away, the boys where with their father.

"Are you nervous?" Charles asked as I looked out the window to see hundreds of English men and woman cheering.

"A little, but I have married him before" I did not turn around, I did not want him to see the fear on my face, yes I have married him before but this was different. Now I was truly in love with him and there was hundreds of people at our wedding both friends of his and mine.

"Your Majesty, it is time" a maid said and my body was trembling in fear.

"My Lady, we must go now" Charles said taking my arms and leading me out of the room to large doors, my breathing came quickly as I looked at the wooden doors, I could hear people within, I swallowed hard as they opened and gasped in amazement. The church was decorated in a mixture of French and Spanish style the colors were white, gold and touches of blue, I clutched the blood red roses in my sweaty hands as Charles led me down the aisle.

Spanish Royal flags where at the podium as was my family's coat of arms and that of Thomas's seemed to be mixed to show a falcon clutching a pomegranate in its claws carefully, I held back tears looking around at faces I have not seen since I was a young girl in Spain. Finally I looked up at Thomas to see him in dark blues dressing robes I did not even realize how close we were coming till Charles gave me to Thomas "is everything to your liking?" He asked lowly so only I could hear.

"It is more then I could ever ask for" I breathed smiling to him forgetting the entire crowd of people, I looked up to the priest standing before us then looked over to see Mary, Isabella and Cordelia all giggles and smiles each holding a rose. My eyes cast a glance over to see Elizabeth standing by her fathers eyes staring at me in wonder, George, Tom, William and Anthony all stood over by their father and all but Anthony and William seemed to be paying attention.

"We are gathered her today to bless the union of Princess Katherine of Aragon and Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire" the priest started and I looked to him paying attention "both of you have been married for three years now and have been through much together, do you both willingly proceed in this blessing ceremony?" He asked.

"We do" we answered together, my body was trembling in fear but I kept my voice strong, Thomas squeezed my hand glancing over at me with his infamous Boleyn smirk which all of my sons seem to have inherited.

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by His presence and first miracle at the wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and His Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people." This was being done in the Protestant faith and I looked over to see my Catholic friends seemingly annoyed but happy "The union of husband and wife is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given each other in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God" I patiently listened to him speak glancing around.

There was so many people here and I was not sure I knew them all, but they all watched Thomas and I interest sparking in their eyes, I could not help but glance over at my little girls again, still giggling and laughing in interest while it seemed all the boys had lost interest and were looking elsewhere.

"Into this union Princess Katherine and Lord Wiltshire now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace." The very words brought fear to me, I was scared that someone would actually try to stop it after all this was not the marriage the people of Spain wanted for me, but thankfully there was silence. "Princess Katherine, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?" I took a deep breath, it was easier this time.

"I will" my voice was strong and loud and Thomas smiled in pride.

"Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?" I do not know why, but I was nervous and scared of what his answer might be.

"I will, with all my heart" I do not believe even my mother, the great Isabel of Castle could go through this moment and not shed a tear, they slipped down my cheeks in glistening trails of happiness.

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" He asked looking out over the crowd of people, I turned my head ever so lightly to look out over the crowd.

"We will" they answered.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Charles stepped forward just a little.

"She gives herself, with the blessing of Spain" I was trembling in happiness holding Thomas's hands tightly as if to save my own life, a hymn from the bible was sung but I morely paid attention to Thomas with quick glances at my children from time to time. Even little Catalina and Rose were behaving themselves which I was very proud of.

"In the name of God, I, Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire, take you, Princess Katherine of Aragon, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"In the name of God, I, Princess Katherine of Aragon, take you, Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire, to be my husband, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"Bless, O Lord, these rings as a symbol of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord." The priest called loudly to the crowd.

"Amen" we all chanted in responds.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Thomas said in a deep voice he slipped a new ring on my finger, this one was made of sapphires that were as blue as the ocean, it was beautiful and I gasped a little at seeing it.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." I repeated putting a simple golden band on his finger.

"Now that Princess Katherine and Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder." I knew I should not be scared or nervous, after all we had been married before, but then again it was under different times and there was less people to watch.

"Amen" I wanted the ceremony to end now, so that we all could go back to Dover which was at least a couple hours drive away, but at least we would be home and away from all this, I wanted to be with my family.

"Let us stand and pray together the words our Savior taught us." Thomas and I knelt at the pew as the prayer began.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever. Amen." We all made the sign of the cross, we did not move and waited till a hymn was sung and a passage from the bible read allowed for all to hear.

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that you may faithfully live together in this life, and in the age to come have life everlasting. Amen." This was so much longer then our last ceremony, but I knew it meant so much to Thomas to make it right, and though I would not admit it, it meant much for me too. "The peace of the Lord be with you always." he said in a solemn voice.

"And with you" It was coming to an end soon, and I knew to the fateful kiss all were waiting for.

"Princess Katherine and Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as husband and wife." My breathing came quicker and I tightened my hold on his hands "You may kiss the bride." time slowed down.

He gently, but firmly, pulled me closer to him our bodies pressed to each other so the fabric made a soft sound, his face was so close to mine now his breath across my face. I knew better then to expect a small chaste kiss from him, but he held me close to him his mouth covering mine. I forget we were in front of a crowd and it seemed he did too for our he kissed me deeply and passionately for what seemed the longest time before the priest coughed and we pulled apart, a blush bloomed over my face the applause was almost deafening and I turned my head to see my girls looking around in curiosity.

We then turned and he took my arm leading me out of the cathedral and too an awaiting carriage that was brought over from France to bring us to Dover, "my love" he whispered caressing my cheek, the children were in a separate carriage then us.

"Well, are you happy now?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me into his lap and I settled myself close to him.

"Only if you are" he pulled my face close and I parted my lips allowing him to take dominance of the kiss he held me close his hands roamed my back. I whimpered pressing myself close to him straddling his waist desperate to have him inside me "no sweetheart I do not want you in the carriage, I want you in our bed" I whimpered.

"Do not tease me!" He laughed holding my hips above his hands running up my naked thighs.

"I love teasing you sweetheart, it will make it so much fun later tonight" he kissed my throat and I let my head drop back as his kisses trailed to my cleavage.

"I do not like to wait, Thomas please!" I whined my hands squeezing his shoulders.

"Patience" he laughed against my cleavage.

"I cannot be! Do not make me suffer Thomas" he looked up at me and laughed.

"You are not suffering" gently he lifted me off his lap placing me next to him "if your not going to be a good I shall tie you up and leave you on the other side of the carriage" he said as my hand danced dangerously close to the ties of his breeches.

He grabbed my wrists holding them against his chest "you can tie me up if you wish" I purred leaning into his chest.

"My little Kitten, if you do not behave I shall give you nothing tonight" I sat back crossing my arms in anger turning away from him. He laughed wrapping his arms around my stomach pulling me back against him "do not be upset, I promise you shall get what you deserve tonight" I turned to face him and kissed him deeply.

When we arrived at Dover it was decorated magnificently the procession was long and it was mid afternoon when all the guests arrived. "Mama lot" Cordelia whimpered in my arms peaking out at all the people.

"I know mi amor, just remember to have fun tonight" she nodded cuddling closer. The nurses had taken Rose and Catalina to the nursery where a nursemaid was to feed them.

"Keep them in your sight" Thomas ordered the governances and they nodded as we took our spots next to the King and…Queen.

"Lady Wilshire, it was a beautiful ceremony" _Queen Catherine_ said trying to gain my attention.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" my sister came to my side taking my hand and pulling me up and I silently thanked her.

"Oh my sweet little sister! That was marvelous, I can see how much he loves you now" she said leading me along the edge of the crowd my arm tucked under hers.

"I never doubted how much he loved me, though I admit I was scared the entire time" she laughed petting my hand.

"I can imagine, now tell me sister" she pulled me close in a secluded part of the room "how is he in bed?" I gasped at the deviant look in her eyes.

"Juana!" I gasped pulling my arm away from her.

"Tiene nueve hijos, sé muy bien que no son tan santa pura como usted trata de parecer" she whispered pulling me back closer to her.

_You have nine children, I know very well you are not as saintly pure as you try to seem_

My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing "Juana I…" my voice trailed off nervously, she giggled pulling us into a bench.

"Is he that bad?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"No! He is very good, he always..!" I insisted trailing off then gasped covering my mouth, I could not believe what I had said.

"He always what?" She asked leaning towards me just a little in excitement and giggles.

"He...he...well I...I..." I stuttered in fear eyes wide as I looked around to see us alone in this little part of the room.

"Oh" she said sitting straight up "what do you for him sweet sister?" my olive toned face was bright red and burned "I hear stories of some woman that take men into their mouths, do you?" Her eyes were dancing with laughter as I stuttered.

"Well...yes, but he..." I felt stuck in this conversation.

"He does things for you as well?" I silently begged her to stop.

"Juana! Please! I have guests!" I hissed and stood up.

"Calm down baby sister, I am just poking fun at you, let us rejoin the party" I followed her back in finding comfort from my embarrassment in his arms.

"Do you wish to dance before we eat, Ma Cherie?" I nodded and he led me to the dance floor where Henry was gracefully dancing with Elizabeth.

The food was absolutely amazing. Cooks from France and Spain prepared everything and I never thanked Thomas enough, it was a night of dancing and laughter and soon the sun started to set "mama, when we go sleepy?" Mary asked jumping into my lap.

"The-" Thomas but me off.

"Tonight is special, you may go to sleep when you grow tired enough" She shrieked jumping into his arms.

"YAY!" She cried running back to her siblings and friends.

"Mama, I sleepy now" Tom yawned crawling up into my lap.

"Do you wish to go to bed?" I asked kissing his cheek as he cuddled close to me, he nodded and I stood up.

"Katherine, let the maids take him, William and Anthony to bed, stay here" I nodded kissing my sons sending them to bed with their maids. One by one the children dropped till only George remained and he was playing the other children.

"I knew they would not last long" I whispered as Lady Ashley brought a sleeping Cordelia to bed.

"Aunt Katherine...Uncle Thomas" Charles said and we both stood up and bowed, but he waved a hand away from us "no, we are family" he insisted with a smile. "Since you have married my aunt, a Princess of Spain, I have decided to give you the title of Prince of Spain, granted you and your children will probably never have the Crown to themselves, but they are in the line of succession" I looked to Thomas smiling. He was always an ambitious man, but he never thought he would be Prince of Spain.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I do not know how I shall ever repay you" Thomas whispered in disbelief.

"Take good care of my aunt, my mother and I shall probably not ever be able to visit England again and it is good to know that she is happy here" Charles said with a smile as Thomas held around my waist.

"You did not need to ask me, I would take care of her regardless" Charles nodded then looked to me.

"Aunt Katherine, can I have a dance?" I nodded taking his hand.

The night was fun, but soon the guests took to their rooms or left and Thomas came to me as I sat in my chair, eyes smoldering with lust as he offered me his hand. I smiled up to him smiling sweetly as I took it standing up "Lady Wiltshire" he said with his usual smirk that I once found so annoying but now seemed to stir something within me as it offered a promise.

"My Lord" he laughed placing a small kiss on my lips.

"I think it is time we go to bed, it is close to midnight and I know that it shall be a long night" I giggled leaning against him.

"Sister, shall you retire now?" Juana asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am, goodnight" I tugged Thomas along bowing to the King and Queen and leaving.

"I see you are in a rush" he smiled as I was a step ahead of him.

"I am just very tired, husband" his hands tried to grip my hips but I jumped away picking my skirts up and running down the hall out of his reach, he quickly followed and it did not take him long to catch me.

"Naughty girl, you know better then to run away" he laughed holding my back to his chest, I giggled then shrieked as I was picked and thrown over his shoulder.

"Thomas Boleyn! Someone could see!" I laughed as he walked the rest of the hallway as I tugged on the back of his dark blue jacket.

"Let them" he laughed kicking the door to our room open "LEAVE!" He hollered at the maids who jumped and left. I was thrown onto my back on the bed was a small 'humph' and he leaned over me with a predatory gaze "now, where shall I began?" he asked his head lowering towards the ends of my skirts his eyes dancing with desire.


	93. Chapter 93

**This chapter was a little hard to write because in my actual life I am considered a bit prudish, but I did my best lol**

**Katherine of Aragon**_**-35 December 16th 1485**_

**Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Rose Boleyn- 7 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- 2 months **_**August 29th 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-3 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-22 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 6 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 6 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-8 months**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_November 12__th__ 1520_

_"Sister, shall you retire now?" Juana asked with a smile._

_"Yes, I am, goodnight" I tugged Thomas along bowing to the King and Queen and leaving._

_"I see you are in a rush" he smiled as I was a step ahead of him._

_"I am just very tired, husband" his hands tried to grip my hips but I jumped away picking my skirts up and running down the hall out of his reach, he quickly followed and it did not take him long to catch me._

_"Naughty girl, you know better then to run away" he laughed holding my back to his chest, I giggled then shrieked as I was picked and thrown over his shoulder._

_"Thomas Boleyn! Someone could see!" I laughed as he walked the rest of the hallway as I tugged on the back of his dark blue jacket._

_"Let them" he laughed kicking the door to our room open "LEAVE!" He hollered at the maids who jumped and left. I was thrown onto my back on the bed was a small 'humph' and he leaned over me with a predatory gaze "now, where shall I began?" he asked his head lowering towards the ends of my skirts his eyes dancing with desire._

"Thomas!" I whimpered as he kissed the inside of my knee his head under my skirts, he pulled my waist closer to him. I felt his breath on me and pulled away just as he moved up.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" He asked crawling up the bed as I let out a giggle.

"I believe I did not make things easy for you the first night of our marriage, then again you were drunk" he grabbed my ankle and I shook it off jumping from the bed he caught my wrist tugging me back into his arms.

"Yes I know you made this as difficult as you could, but I, Your Lord, shall command you" he dropped, again, onto my back this time holding me back.

"And what shall you command me to do? Your Highness" I asked coyly arching my body up to his.

"I have yet to decide that, Princess" he pulled me further up the bed and I pushed him back straddling his waist my fingers undoing his jacket and shirts while he pulled my skirts up around my waist. I leaned down kissing him deeply letting my hands untie his breeches, his fingers went through my hair tugging all the pins loose and letting it fall around my shoulders in a dark halo.

"Can I?" He laughed lowly as I trailed kisses down his chest.

"I do not see why you cannot?"

**Thomas Boleyn**

She let kisses make their way down my chest each one setting a fire inside me before she came to her destination, with innocent eyes she looked up at me and I buried my fingers in her dark ebony locks urging her down a bit. She complied without argument, I closed my eyes my body tense as I stared up at the ceiling, I let out a moan tightening my hold in her hair. "Ugh, Kitten" I moaned and she made a small noise vibrating the back of her throat.

I pulled her hair back throwing her up the bed her breath came out in pants as I crawled towards her, her eyes danced with lust and mischievousness "did you not like it mi amor?" She asked tugging herself back away from my reach.

"I did, but I wanted something more" she jumped from the bed with a giggle her dress falling to her ankles much to my displeasure.

"What about what I want?" She whined swaying her hips suggestively, she was backing away from the bed as I got out to follow her not even bothering to close my breeches as I stalked towards her.

"You will like it too" I caught her around her hips pushing her against the vanity her back was pressed tightly to my chest as I grabbed her skirts pulling them up and holding it against her back.

**Katherine Boleyn**

I wiggled my hips trying to get away from him with a laugh, he growled pushing against my backside rougher keeping me against the vanity as he kicked my legs open "I caught you my mischievous little Kitten" I squirmed against him in anticipation feeling him press against my entrance.

"Do not tease me" I whimpered as he did not move obviously enjoying having me under his will and power.

"You teased me sweetheart, I am only repaying the favor" in one swift thrust he filled me to his hilt and I moaned loudly, my corset felt tight and my legs weak as he pulled himself out of me and thrust back in deeply.

"Are you...are you going to be rough with me, My Lord?" I asked in pants and whimpers.

"Only if you want it that way" he made slow deep thrusts that almost drove me insane "tell me what you want sweetheart" he moaned into my ear as I tried pushing my hips back against him urging my hips faster.

"Faster Thomas please" I finally cried at last, he pulled out twirling me around and pushing me up on the vanity. He smiled kissing me deeply kissing my cleavage before petting on his knees before me going under my skirts. This time I did not have it in me to pull away, instead I let him finish what he had started and gasped as I felt his tongue enter me his fingers digging into my thighs as he held them open. I let out a high pitched whine closing my eyes and letting my head fall back against the glass, my legs were spread as far as the could I lay my hands on top of his head through the many layers of ivory skirts pushing his face closer.

Suddenly I forgot how to speak, my mind went blank and I opened my mouth but nothing but a strangled moan came out as my stomach burned with release, I was taking deep breathes as he pulled away wasting no time before pushing himself back into me forcing me close to a scream as I was in the middle of a climax he had brought on. This time his thrusts were rougher and faster wanting to gain a release of his own "Katherine" he moaned his lips coming down onto mine.

I hesitated knowing where his mouth had been moments before, but he gave me no time to even think. His tongue entered my mouth his hands letting go of my legs which were locked around his waist trying desperately to entice a deeper thrust he all but ripped the strings of my gown pulling my bodice off. Just as my first climax ended he gave me another, I clawed at his back beads of sweat dripping down my neck into my cleavage, he must have followed it with his eyes for he then ripped my chemise open pushing the shreds down around my waist.

His thrusts were desperate as he moved quicker roughly thrusting till pushed his hips into mine deeply he groaned loudly as I felt his release fill me, I panted as he leaned against me his lips against my collarbone "I want it again Thomas" I moaned still feeling him inside.

"Do you?" He asked pulling out, I nodded kissing him again he lifted me up pushing the rest of my skirts down and I removed the rest of his clothes, I was tired, I had not been this physical since before Catalina was born. He was still energized laying on top of me he moved me to sit on top of him gently lowering myself onto him I moaned as he reached up squeezing my chest I began rolling my hips on him and he sat up against he head board grabbing my hips tightly.

My head fell back my long dark ebony hair tickling his legs "I love you" I moaned pushing my hips faster feeling my third release building.

"Oh God I love you too" he leaned forward kissing between my breasts running his hands up my sweaty back as it hit me. I cried out weakening at my release he pulled me along till he achieved his own pleasure.

"Thomas" he turned me over so I was on my back still between my legs.

"Yes, my love?" he asked kissing my neck.

"I love you so much" he laughed kissing me again.

"So you have said" he started moving within me again and I gasped my body sensitive to him, I wrapped my legs around him tightly. He gave me climax after climax till we were in the middle of the act when a soft voice entered the room.

"What doing to mama?" I heard Cordelia asked with a yawn.

"Cordelia Boleyn!" Thomas snapped pulling away from me, she was holding Dolly against her chest looking so tiny in her little white chemise dark red ringlets hanging around her face. She whimpered at Thomas's scold as I pulled the blankets up around myself panting as I looked at her.

"Cordelia...what is it?" I panted looking to her, tears welled within her sea blue eyes.

"Monster under my bed" she ran forward, Thomas fell back against the bed his muscular chest heaving as he breathed deeply.

"Oh sweetheart" I helped her up holding her to me as she sobbed, Thomas waited a few minutes before reaching down for his linen shorts dressing himself "there is no monsters under your bed, that is a silly lie you were told by someone who shall be in big trouble when I find out who they are" I looked back down to Thomas who has his arm over his eyes.

"No mama it real!" she sobbed looking up at me, I pushed my hair from my eyes.

"No it is not" I sighed running my fingers through her hair.

"Yes!" She insisted "under my bed!" I looked to Thomas and sighed petting her head.

"Mama will go check, but I assure you there is nothing under your bed" Thomas handed me my chemise, I quickly pulled it on standing up on wobbly legs.

"Ugh!" She cried reaching for Thomas, he rubbed his head and got out of the bed sloppily getting dressed.

"I am coming, do not worry" he grabbed a candle stick and we walked down the hall back to her rooms she whimpered as he opened the door, all was silent.

"See? There is nothing in here" A loud cry erupted from under her bed and I let out a scream scaring her even more causing her to burst into tears.

"Katherine!" Thomas snapped and I apologized concentrating on calming my daughter down, he leaned down careful of the flame looking under the bed and with a sigh he rested his head on the cold floor.

"What is it?" I asked stepping forward as he let out a small laugh looking up at us.

"A cat has had a litter of kittens under her bed" I sighed in relief.

"There is no monster Cordelia, it is just a cat having her babies" she sniffled in disbelief large tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It scary" I sat down on the floor next to Thomas to show her, at first she recoiled into me in fear before looking in curiosity at the squirming creatures that lived under her bed.

"She has yet to finish, I shall have a maid move them so she can leave" Cordelia screeched grabbing his hand as he went to reach for a kitten.

"NO!" He jumped a bit in surprise "it having baby, you no move it! Like mama" she looked up to me and I smile shaking my head.

"You need to go to bed sweetheart" he sighed to her and she whined.

"No hurt them!" She cried more tears rolling down her cheeks "I want mama!" she hugged around my neck hiding her face.

"It is all right Thomas" I said standing up Cordelia tucked into my arms.

"It is our wedding night, you should not have to deal with the children" he sighed following me out the door.

"Thomas, we were already married, this is more of a renewal to calm your anxious nerves and that of my family, I am a mother and they are my first priority" his candle gave off a deep yellow glow as we walked back into our rooms.

"Night mama" Cordelia whispered as I placed her into bed about to get in when I noticed Thomas still standing by the door.

"Are you coming to bed?" I asked him curiously.

"I do not mind spending the rest of my life with you" I blushed as he came forward and kissed me lightly, Cordelia whined reminding us of her presence and we both got into bed settling in for the night.

_November 13__th__ 1520_

"Your Grace, Queen Catherine wishes to see you" I clenched my fist as all the children sat about me.

"Your Majesty" I murmured as she walked in unable to stand up for I held Catalina in my arms and Rose in my lap.

"Your Grace, twas such a lovely ceremony" she was doing her best to be friendly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" she glanced around the room seeing a new maid in her place, I believe her name was Lady Ursula, but she meant little to me.

"His Majesty and I must leave today for Whitehall with the Emperor and Queen Juana we are to leave with the Royal children but I hear Lady Anne is supposed to stay" she was speaking of Anne of Cleves. She was given a nice settlement for her divorce and was now known as the King's true sister.

"No, she is to go back to her estates" I said letting nursery maid take Rose as I stood up cradling my youngest "my husband and I are very thankful for Your Majesties presence at our marriage" I said coolly and she noticed the ice between us.

"My Lady Katherine-" I cut her off.

"I may be a Duchess but you forget _Majesty_ that my husband and I are both Royalty as well" she cleared her throat nervously and the children looked nervously around.

"I no go" Elizabeth stated firmly, I handed Catalina to her nurse picking the little red headed girl up.

"Oh sweet, you shall do as your father commands" I kissed her head placing her down on the ground.

"I no see you anymore mama" Mary whined in protest, it was true; I had barely gotten to spend time with Mary these last few months.

"You must go with your father, the King, but I promise me and your stepfather shall visit Court soon and I shall spend and entire day with you!" She nodded at my forced enthusiasm.

"I did not ask, but are your children to go as well?" She asked stepping forward.

"No" I did not hate her; it was just a deep disliking, after everything she saw I went through she still married him.

"Oh, well when shall you and the Duke return to Court?" She tried to sound happy and upbeat, but even the children could see the snappish mood I was in.

"He has yet to decide, but I can assure you when my husband the Duke decides to return to Court I shall be at his side" my voice was cold, my face stony.

"Sweetheart, I thought I would find you in here" I turned my attention to Catalina curtsying as the King entered.

"When she need to eat again?" Mary asked as I sat back down so they could better view their little sister.

"When mama say so!" Isabella snapped to her older sister possessively close to Catalina and I.

"Isabella, be kind to your sister" Anthony fell against my knees with a smile and I leaned down kissing his dark ebony head.

"Ma!" He yelled.

"Katherine, what happened with Cordelia last night? I heard she went to sleep in your chambers" He asked picking her up.

"A cat had kittens under her bed, she grew scared of the howling and ran into my bedchamber, Thomas was going to remove them but she insisted that he leave them alone, she came to sleep with us the rest of the night" he nodded tickling her chin.

"A cat had babies under your bed?" He asked her and she nodded happily.

"Uh huh! Lot!" I laughed shaking my head.

"The cat had about 6 kittens; she wishes to keep the all in her room" Queen Catherine looked out of place amongst the family.

"I am pregnant! Not that far along they say" she announced, Cordelia was quickly placed on the ground and ignored.

"This is good news! Come sweetheart, we shall make an announcement once at Whitehall" I wished Mary, Elizabeth and Edward a safe trip and gave them each a kiss helping them up into their carriages.

"Mama, Cordy's crying" George told me as I walked back to the gate.

"Why?" I walked a little quicker and he kept pace.

"I do not know!" When I walked into the nursery Cordelia was sitting on the floor in tears holding Dolly against her chest while Isabella tried to calm her down.

"Mi amor, what is it?" I asked picking her up kissing Isabella's head.

"No say bye!" She sobbed and I cuddled her close knowing what he meant. She was hurt that Henry, her father, ignored her after being told Queen Catherine was pregnant, he never even said goodbye to her.

"It will be all right, go with your nurse and play in your rooms; I think papa bought you a new doll!" Thomas was always spoiling our daughters, he was more of a father to Cordelia then Thomas was. "Isabella, you were a very good girl for trying to help your sister" I said lifting her into my arms.

Thomas spent most of the day in his study, though I coaxed him once to eat lunch with us and Isabella and Cordelia were able to get him out to show him the kittens all different in color. They all nursed from their mother as I was confined to my rooms feeding Catalina, though it was no problem for me "ma..ma!" Tom, William and Anthony cried stumbling into the room. I laughed as they were helped up the bed and leaned into my side as I fed their sister.

"How are my boys?" I asked, Lady Ursula tied my bodice back up as Catalina finished.

"I no like kittens" Tom said with a scowl, I took Catalina back into my arms laying her back against the bed careful that her brothers would not hurt her.

"Do you like your little sister?" I asked, they all leaned over her and she watched them with owl-like blue eyes.

"She okay" he sighed and leaned down kissing her forehead, her face screwed up like she was going to cry, but then decided not too.

"Yes, she is" I looked up to Anthony, he was stronger now, but definitely weaker then his brother, he made me so nervous sometimes. "Take her back to the nursery" I said as her eyes closed.

_November 20__th__ 1520_

Plague. It strikes fear into the very heart of any man or woman. The sweat has come again and without warning spreading over England quickly, we had decided to move to Blinking Hall, but as soon as word came we headed back to Dover, we only stayed one night at Blinking Hall. But it was enough.

"Mama, papa" George whimpered, I sat up quickly.

"What is it George?" I asked waking up quickly.

"Willy is sick" I threw the covers back instantly waking Thomas up as I got off the bed; he grabbed my arm tightly throwing me back against the bed.

"Stay here. Lady Ursula, bring all the children into this bedchamber clean everything and have the maids start packing, you shall go to Hever at once" I did not even have a chance to speak before he was gone. Catalina and Rose were in our bed already and the children groggily came in.

"Mama, what wrong?" Isabella asked in a whimper, I held Anthony my body trembling in incurable fear.

I did not get a chance to answer for Thomas walked back in looking grim "William has caught the sweat, you shall leave at once" I handed Anthony to his nurse.

"I will not go! Not while he is sick!" I cried tears rolling down my cheeks, he was scared too.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" He roared shoving me back from him scaring both me and the children.

"I am his mother, please" he grabbed my arm dragging me with him as he wrapped his traveling cloak, which was far too big, around my shoulders covering my chemise.

"Take them to Hever, stop for nothing and no one" he ordered the servants, I struggled in his arms as he dragged us to the carriage, and the children were loaded in first, rain poured down us soaking us.

"You will not make me go!" I cried above the rain.

"You will do as I say!" The cloak clung to my body in the most unladylike fashion.

"He is my son! You will not make me leave him when he has the sweat" I grabbed his arms as he tried to force me towards the carriage.

"I can and I shall! We have other children that need you, now I am ordering you as your husband to get in that carriage before you catch a death of a cold" he opened the door "do not fight me woman!" he lifted me up even though I fought placing my soaking body into the carriage full of whimpering children. "Take care of them, I shall send word of William's health" I leaned out holding his rain soaked linen shirt.

"I did not say goodbye, Thomas please let me say how much I love him and I shall go!" I sobbed trembling from the cold and fear.

He caressed my cheek staring into his eyes "you have told him goodnight and said you loved him then" I pushed back as he tried to push me into the carriage.

"THAT IS DIFFERENT!" I screamed in desperation.

"Mama" Isabella sobbed in fear.

"Only for a moment" I agreed and he quickly brought me to the boy's bedchamber where I found William wrapped in blankets.

I whimpered running to his bedside and placing a heat on his hot forehead that was beaded with sweat "oh my sweet boy" I whispered he looked up at me with hazy eyes "it will be all right, papa shall make it better" he grabbed my wet hair bringing it to his face. "I have to go with your brothers and sister, but I love you very much" I kissed each of his cheeks running my fingers through his blonde hair.

"It is time for you to go Katherine" Thomas said softly, I shook my head cupping my sons warm cheek.

"Mama loves you! And she shall pray every single day that you get better" Thomas gently grabbed around my waist urging me away.

I kissed his face once more and was lead from the room "he will be fine, take a new cloak" I shed the wet one but had no time for a new chemise. He rushed me back to the carriage helping me up while I was in tears "do not cry, he…he will get better" I nodded and he kissed me deeply sending the carriage off.

_November 21__st__ 1520_

Hever Castle did nothing to help my mood, I had all my children checked by the doctor and they were given a good bill of health I finished feeding Rose and Catalina and tucked them away in their bed, the rain had never stopped since that night.

I longed for news of my son I barely ate and slept at all, Henry sent me word that Mary, Elizabeth and Edward were sent to Hatfield Palace away from Court and are very healthy while he and the Queen took up residence at some other Castle that I did not pay attention too. Anthony cried all the time, I think he realized his brother was not with him like he had been since birth.

He was sleeping on my bed, it was late at night and all the children slept with me while their father was gone I paced in my chemise looking around the room. "Your Highness" a sleepy maid said addressing me by my status as Princess and I jumped at the sound of her voice "a letter has come from Dover Castle" I ripped the letter from her hands sending her away, I needed to know how my son and husband were, I walked into the parlor away from the sleeping children.

_**Katherine,**_

_**The sweat has taken at least four maids so far and three stable boys. I fear the sweat has also claimed the life of our son whose body was too small to fight such a disease. I shall come to Hever as soon as I can where William shall be buried.**_

_**Love Thomas**_

I fell to my knees silent tears racing down my cheeks I gasped for breath that I felt I was not getting my hands trembled. My son, my sweet little William was dead, gone, never to return. Through my tears I looked down to see more writing

_**My Lady Wiltshire**_

_**I regret to inform you that your husband, Thomas Boleyn Duke of Wiltshire has fallen ill with the sweat, the King has sent his own physician for your son and he is currently helping Lord Wiltshire.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Henry Smith**_

I dropped the letter sobbing on the floor in pain, I had lost my son and now my husband was now sick with the disease "mama, did papa write?" George asked from the doorway.

"Yes, William has gone to be with God now" he ran forward hugging me tightly.

"Is papa coming home?" He whimpered in tears.

"No, papa is sick too" how was I going to explain this to my other children? That there father was sick and their younger brother dead? Anthony started to cry and George followed me into the bedchamber where I lifted him up trying to calm his tears. He woke the others and I closed my eyes looking out the window as Isabella spoke.

"Papa home?"

**So I dont know when I shall be updating soon. I'm having very hard problems and went through a mental breakdown today. I'll try to update soon though.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Princess Katherine of Aragon (Boleyn)**_**-35 December 16th 1485**_

**Prince Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Rose Boleyn- 7 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- 2 months **_**August 29th 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-3 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-22 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Queen Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 6 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 6 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 2 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 1 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-8 months**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_November 22nd 1520_

Oh how I wished to be dead. My body trembled as I kneeled in front of a cross praying for my son and husband in my chambers holding my rosary in my arms.

_Please God, Thomas has been such a good and loving husband to me, though he does not believe in the true Catholic faith he is a good man and loves his children dearly. Do not take him from me, I love him so much, I never thought to love a man as much as I did Henry, but now I know I can love so much more._

_And my son, my sweet little innocent boy, so new to this world, if you must take a life take mine. I have lived many years and bore 7 children and adopted a sweet little girl whom Cordelia named Rose. I have been a good mother to George and looked after Princess Elizabeth and Prince Edward as I was asked, I am happy with my life. Take me instead of William, he has so much more to live for then I do now._

"Your Highness?" Lady Ursula asked gaining my attention, I hide my in the pocket of my white chemise, my hair flooded down my back in an ebony wave.

"Yes" I asked closing my eyes.

"Another letter from Dover" I could not bring myself to stand up.

"Read it. Tell me what is says" I whispered keeping my eyes closed, I heard the tare of paper and waited the few minutes in panic for her eyes to skim the letter.

"Sir William is doing better then yesterday, it seems the King's physician has helped improved his health" my eyes snapped open.

"In the last letter I was told he was dead" my voice sounded like a ghost.

"They thought him to die for sure it says, but he miraculously made it through the night, though he is still in danger they think he shall make it" I opened my eyes staring at the cross tears slipping down my cheeks.

"What of my husband?"

"He is still sick, they said that shall send reports daily but they cannot be sure" she placed the letter on the desk "Lady Isabella cannot sleep, she asks to see you, Your Highness" I finally turned around.

"You may send her in" little Isabella ran into the room almost immediately I barely had time to stand up before she jumped into my arms.

"Mama!" She sobbed and I lifted her up in my arms bringing her to the bed where Anthony was sleeping curled into a tiny ball, he has been having such trouble at being separated from William.

"Mi amor, what happened?" I asked holding her in my lap.

"I want papa" she whimpered hiding her face in my chest "mama I want my papa!" I rocked her in my arms.

"I want papa too sweetheart" I murmured into her hair, "William is doing better, hopefully he shall be home with us again" she looked up.

"Papa too?" I nodded setting her down under the covers next to Anthony.

"Yes, papa too, but for now you must sleep" I tucked her in petting her dark curls letting my mind wander.

"Your Highness, do you wish for me to bring her back to her chambers?" Lady Hobbs asked and I shook my head.

"No, but bring me my children save George, he thinks himself too old to sleep with his parents" I smiled shaking my head. Catalina and Rose had a crib in my room for when I fed them at night, but Cordelia and Tom where still in their rooms.

"As you wish" I lay my children down in order, Isabella, Tom, Cordelia, Anthony and Rose, Catalina was cuddled into my chest, I could not get sleep even if I tried. Instead I watched my children sleep and silently wishing I had Mary, Elizabeth and Edward were here.

_December 5th 1520_

Thomas and William's health increased everyday and I wanted nothing more then to go see them both. Dover was being cleaned and refurbished to get rid of anything that might bring back the sweating sickness.

"George, I know very well you have been neglecting your studies" I scolded, his tutor was standing behind him as he stood in front of me, I held Catalina in my arms perched on a small chair.

"I do not feel like it" he groaned in annoyance.

"George Boleyn!" I snapped gaining his attention, but then softened my voice "I know what is happening at Dover is upsetting, but you are not the only one who feels this hurt, we all must do our best to keep calm" I tried to touch his cheek but he pulled away with a scowl. "They are getting better" I said trying to make him feel better "he is not going to die, everything will be alright George" I tried taking his hand but he pulled it away.

"He will leave just like my real mother did when I was born" he never talked of Elizabeth Boleyn, he had no memories of her, and I could not help but feel jealousy when her name was spoken. She earned Thomas's love and respect from the first moment he saw her, he was madly in love with her when she died.

"No he will not, he is getting better and shall be home soon" he took a step away from me.

"Your lying! Your lying just to make me feel better!" He cried out in anger, I stared at him only a moment.

"George, I have the letters saying he is doing better, why would I lie to you?" He could be so frustrating sometimes, just like his father.

"I do not know..." he muttered not looking at me, I shook my head standing up soothing Catalina as she let out a little cry of anger.

"You do not know because I have no reason, now you must work on your studies" he rolled his eyes and I handed Catalina to her nurse leaning down to gently, but firmly, grab his chin forcing him to look at me. "You will not roll your eyes to me, a Duke you may be but you are my son!" I snapped and he pulled away slapping my hands away.

"Your not my real mother! Your just my fathers new wife! My mama died when I was born!" I brought my hand back to my side in awe of his words, never had he acknowledged that I was just his stepmother.

"Go to your rooms George, back to your studies" I whispered hollowly, he nodded bowing before he left. I watched him leave looking around to see the curious servants, I waved them away in annoyance.

**Queen Catherine Howard**

"When is my baby due?" I asked Lady Parker, whom was the mother of Jane Parker who was betrothed to my late mistress step-son.

"Early June, Your Majesty" I sighed, already pregnancy was tiring and I was only in my third month and none of these Ladies were helpful at all.

"When is the Princess of Spain to come to Court?" I lay on my bed staring up the dark red canopy.

"I do not know, her husband and son are recovering from the sweat at Dover Castle, she will not return till they are healthy enough" I closed my eyes in annoyance.

"And how long shall that be?" Lady Parker took a deep breath tired of my endless questions, but knew better then to disrespect me.

"No one knows, Your Majesty" before I could ask another question Henry walked through my door and I smiled bouncing from my bed and into his arms in excitement.

"Love, how is your day?" He asked petting my cheek after laying kisses on my face.

"My day has been fine, how was yours?"

"Twas fine, my children are here to visit for the month" I always loved the Princesses and Prince, I saw them so often in the Duchesses services.

"Madam" little Princess Mary said bowing with a coolness beyond her years, she was definitely her mothers daughter.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure to see you again, I much enjoyed your visits" she looked up at me with those blue orbs which she inherited from her fathers side, but every inch of her rang of her mothers Spanish decent and pride.

"Yes, Your Majesty" I turned my attention knowing that I would get no where with Princess Mary, but Princess Elizabeth was my blood, Queen Anne had been my cousin though we had never met we were still first cousins.

"Princess Elizabeth, I hope we too shall be good friends" she nodded, but did not speak. Instead she clung to her older sister nervously obviously upset with the situation, I understand, changing stepmothers all the time could be a very rough thing to deal with, but I hoped to be the last stepmother she would ever laugh.

"They just arrived, they must be tired, Ladies take your charges to their rooms for rest" Henry said quickly and the girls were taken to their chambers "ah, my son" he said then taking the Prince into his arms.

"Pa" he cried happily as Henry hugged him close.

"He is so adorable!" I cooed tickling under the boys chin and he giggled hiding his face in his fathers arm.

"Yes, so shall our son" I bit the side of my cheek forcing a smile.

**Katherine Boleyn**

_December 26th 1520_

I missed Thomas so much, my birthday came and passed without him and my heart hurt, things between George and I have been tense, he never addressed me as mama anymore I was 'Your Highness' which made it all the more worse for me. I know the stress of almost losing his father has scared him deeply and opened wounds of growing up without a mother but I did nothing to earn such treatment.

The crackling fire kept my attention, tiny kittens crawled across the room, the 6 that were born from under Cordelia's bed they were about a month now and seemed to get into everything, but Cordelia insisted on keeping them. I held her in my arms now, Isabella tucked into my side Rose and Catalina in their cribs, Anthony and Tom lay on my other side while George stayed to his rooms.

"Mama, kitty no in the fire" Cordelia whispered sleepily and I kissed her forehead.

"They will not go into the fire, Lady Ursula put the iron gate closed so they will not get in" she nodded falling back asleep, I watched my children sleep wishing I could have the same blissful innocent dreams they were. But with my husband and son still at Dover I found I could get little rest, Ladies, put the children in their beds tonight" I sighed and one by one they were taken to their rooms only Rose and Catalina remained, but soon even Rose would sleep in her own room, she was slowly being weaned.

"What about the kittens, Your Highness?" A maid asked, the mother cat purred by the fire, her little kittens around her now humming themselves to sleep.

"Leave them, they are no bother to me" she nodded and left the room I tucked my daughters in their tiny beds making sure they were warm.

"What a beautiful sight, I never thought to see it again" I sucked in air quickly, tears pooling in my eyes as I turned to see Thomas leaning in the doorway, I rushed forward wrapping my arms around his neck burying my face into chest in tears.

"Thomas! Please God do not let this be a dream!" I cried hugging him tightly, he turned my face up kissing me deeply.

"I am not a dream my sweet wife" he held my face our faces close looking deeply into my eyes.

"Where is William!" He brushed my tears away smiling lightly.

"He is in his room sleeping, let him rest Katherine he needs it" Catalina let out a wail at hearing Thomas's voice and he let me go walking over to the crib and lifting her out. "ma petit ange" he whispered kissing her tiny face looking down upon Rose "have they all grown this big?" He asked in awe.

"I cannot tell, I am with them all the time and do not notice, but that have missed you very much" he placed Catalina back.

"Ma femme belle, je suis désolé pour vous faire peur" He whispered wrapping his arms around me holding me against him kissing the crown of my head breathing my scent in deeply.

_My beautiful wife, I am sorry for scaring you_

"Please do not ever leave me like that again" I whimpered he led me to the bed blowing out the candles and getting ready for sleep, he slide into the bed pulling me into his chest.

He held me tight my cheek pressed into his chest "te amo" I whispered in happily against him.

"Je t'aime trop" I smiled at his use of French.

_I love you too_

_December 27th 1520_

The next morning I wanted so badly just to go to William, but I had to feed Catalina and Rose, I never realized how long it took to get dressed before the agonizing moments pushed by as the blue satin was tied around me, my hair brushed to a river of ebony silk and tied half up with a jeweled matching cornet. "Thomas, may I go see him now?" I asked at last as we finished our breakfast in the small parlor of our room.

"Patience, I am having the children brought her this morning, I wish to see them as well" I nodded and waited becoming restless in my seat.

As soon as the door was opened I jumped upright and went over quickly picking a pale William up and hugging him as tightly as I could "oh my boy! How I have missed you so" I kissed his face as he quietly hugged around my neck "do not ever scare mama like that again" he snuggled in my arms and I did not put him down as I turned to watch the children run into their fathers arms.

"PAPA!" Isabella cried jumping in his arms along with Cordelia he lifted them up kissing each of their cheeks before turning to Anthony and Tom.

"You have all grown!" He exclaimed examining them, but then turned to look at George "son, come here" he said placing the boys down, I was quiet as I held William shifting him on my hips. He did not say anything before running away. "What is wrong with him?" Thomas asked in a concerned voice.

"He thought you were going to die" I whispered softly.

"We scared papa, and mama always sad" Tom said holding his fathers pant leg tightly.

"No go no more" Cordelia sighed looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

_January 1st 1521_

I wanted nothing more then to scream at every person who came into view, I did not wish to leave my children's side, especially William who was still a bit sickly. "Ma Cherie, we have been ordered to Court by the King there is not much we can do, besides you shall see Mary, Elizabeth and Edward again" Thomas sighed. It was the new year and the King was holding a large banquet in honor of it.

"I wish I could just reside in the country with ALL my children" he kissed the top of my head with a small laugh turning me to face him before we walked passed the doors to the large room filled with people.

"You are a Princess of Spain Katherine, and I a Prince, by marriage of course, but we must act as diplomats and attend Court when the King asks, he sends word that the Queen wishes to see you" I rolled my eyes.

"She is a young girl Thomas, she was not raised to be Queen she cannot handle it" I sighed and he took my arm tucking it under his.

"Then you must help her; let her fate not be dictated by others who will only use her" I looked down and he said nothing was he were announced.

"Your Majesties" we both said quietly and I bowed before the younger woman, her belly slightly rounded already.

"Your Highnesses" Henry said standing up, "Katherine please go with the King I wish to talk with your husband" I nodded a bit reluctantly following the Queen to her chambers.

"I am glad to see you again! I find I have missed your company very much, and the Princesses have missed you as well! Though, they are both visiting Lady Anne at Rose Castle in Cumbria" She was trying her best to be enthusiastic.

"My family comes before Court, Majesty, my husband and son were deathly ill I did not feel inclined to come to Court and leave my grieving children" her smile faltered as we entered her rooms.

"I did not mean it in offense! Your Highness I only meant that your presence has been greatly missed, but I know your first priority is your family" she took a seat waving the maids away. It was very quiet as she sat down in a large chair and I could not tell what she was going to do for a few moments "Oh! Your Highness, I fear Henry has already taken a mistress!" She burst into tears as I quickly went to sit by her and she threw herself into my arms.

"Calm down, Your Majesty" I whispered petting her blonde hair, "you of all people should know what Henry is like, he takes mistress that is who he is, do not be bitter and full grief" she whimpered looking up to me.

"Oh but I thought he would be different with me! He promised he would!" I brushed some of her tears away.

"Do you remember all the promises he made me? Your Majesty must be strong for your child now there is little you can do to make the King stop taking a mistress, it is who he is" she looked up at me with glittering eyes.

"Unless I can manage his mistress! He always leaves his wives for his mistress, except for you of course…." She trailed off looking up at me. "Maybe…maybe you could his mistress again! It would be such a help to me, I promise it shall only be when I am with child! It was be so simple and easy for you since you can no longer bare children! I am sure the Duke shall understand!" I gasped pushing her back just a little standing up.

"Do you not hear yourself girl!" I snapped standing above her and she whimpered "you of all people should know what I went through and yet you have the audacity to ask this of me? Goodbye, Your Majesty" I curtsied and left the room storming down the hall.

I made it back to my chambers and sat in front of my vanity in my traveling gown viciously ripping the brush through my hair angrily glaring at my reflection. "Love, I believed you to still be with the Queen" Thomas said entering the bedchamber. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked looking at my dress stepping closer towards me.

"Home." I snapped braiding my hair at a furious speed.

"You have not even been at Court for a day, woman you are not going anywhere" he grabbed my wrists as I stood ready to leave.

"I can do as I please! I never wanted to come here in the first place! I want to be hat Hever with my son! With my other children!" I snapped trying to push him from my path but he pushed back gazing down at me with fire in his eyes.

"Tell me what has happened" he whispered lowly after a few minutes, I diverted my eyes and he released my cheeks grabbing the sides of my face gently "love, what is bothering you so much?" He asked again kissing my cheek, so close to my lips.

"Queen Catherine asked me to become Henry's mistress so he will not find another Lady to leave her for, she fears he shall grow tired of her quickly" he sighed against my cheek and kissed me deeply.

"She is still young, only 16 she does not understand things like an adult should, do not be angry at her she is desperate" he pet my cheek, no anger in his eyes I let my body relax against his.

"I want to be with all my children" he hugged me kissing the top of my head.

"I know, but we have been ordered to Court, Mary, Elizabeth and Edward shall return in a few weeks there is no need to worry" I took a deep breath closing my eyes.

_January 15th 1521_

"Mama!" Mary cried racing into my arms, I lifted her up kissing her face lovingly placing her down and repeating the same with Elizabeth and Edward.

"I have missed you all very much!" I said kneeling down to their level.

"Papa have new wife" Elizabeth whispered sadly and I nodded.

"I know mi amor, but you must be nice to her she is still the Queen of England" she rolled her dark eyes, her mothers eyes.

"He get new one soon" it saddened me the way she said that, was she so used to her father not wanting to stay with a woman that long that she no longer bothered to know his wife and expected him to get a new one?

"Well, Queen Catherine is pregnant and soon you shall have a younger sibling" I forced enthusiasm into my voice for their benefit.

"Granma! Toy!" Edward said showing me a wooden knife.

"It is a beautiful toy! Do you like it?" He nodded happily and I kissed his brown hair "I am sure your father would like to see you, go to him I shall see you later" they all scurried away, all but Mary.

"I missed you a lot mama! I no want to leave" I kissed her cheek standing up and she took my hand "is step papa better?" She asked staring up at me.

"Yes he is, and so is William" she smiled hugging my legs and I dismissed Lady Bryan bringing her back to my chambers.

"Princess" Thomas said as she ran into the room jumping up on the couch he was sitting at.

"I learn how to ride a horse all by myself!" She told him, he smiled laying down a book he had been reading and I sat down next to them both.

"Really? Does that mean that you can now go our riding?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and she giggled.

"No, Lady Bryan say not yet, but soon!" She turned to face me.

"Can mama ride a horse?" I smiled sweetly to her.

"I can, but I have not in a bit" she turned her body to face me.

"Mama if you tell Lady Bryan you go riding with me maybe she let me go" she scooted back so she was in my lap and I kissed the top of her head.

"I shall ask, but I do not think that your father will let you" she looked to Thomas.

"You ask, please!" She jumped towards him sitting in his lap looking up with begging eyes which he fell under.

"I shall ask the King tonight if me and your mother might take you riding, just for a bit though" she giggled in excitement hugging around his neck kissing his cheek before coming back to me.

"Tell papa to say yes!" I hugged her tiny body.

"I am sure once he sees your excitement he will say yes Mary" she was so happy and I silently prayed that Henry would not disappoint her by saying now.

It was later that night at the banquet and I sat in my seat as Mary kept sending me eager glances "mama!" she insisted quietly catching Henry's attention.

"Are you two conspiring something against your King?" He asked playfully and her eyes went wide.

"No!" She gasped quickly "mama have to ask you something" she had a large grin on her face as he turned to me.

"Mary would like to go riding tomorrow, Thomas and I will take her out and we shall be careful with her" he glanced down at our daughter carefully thinking it over "Henry please she wants to so badly and has been looking forward to it" I whispered to him and he took a deep breath.

"Under one condition" she screeched catching the attention of the entire Court as she threw herself into her fathers arms "you must not ride by yourself, either with your step father or mother, do you understand me sweetheart" she nodded her head vigorously.

"Thank you papa!" She kissed his cheek snuggling into his chest.

"Your welcome, would you like to dance?" She nodded as he lifted her up bringing her to the floor.

"Tomorrow shall be a long day" Thomas sighed taking my hand with a deep breath, he has been easy to tire since his sickness, but was slowly gaining his strength back. It was one of the reasons we have done nothing but sleep at night and I found myself a little disappointed wanting him more and more each day.

"We should retire mi amor, you are tired" I said leaning towards him just a little.

"I am fine" he yawned and I kissed his cheek.

"No, Thomas it would make me feel better if you rested and got your strength back for tomorrow" he gave up after my persistence and stood up taking my hand.

"You can stay if you wish" he said as I followed him down the steps.

"It is all right, I would rather retire with you" he nodded and we bowed to the King and Queen leaving to our chambers, I lay in bed the candles flickering as he walked in pulling the covers back. He blew out the candles before getting into bed and I scooted closer to him kissing his shoulder suggestively running my hands over the waist line of his linen shorts "Ma Cherie, I am tired" he sighed pushing my hand away and pulling my back into his chest. I whimpered as he kissed my cheek wrapping his arms around me "I am sorry love, maybe tomorrow tonight" he feel asleep a few moments later and I lay awake.

It did not seem fair to me, but I could not blame Thomas he was sorry and it was not his fault he was weakened from sickness, but yet I was angry he would not take me like I wanted him to. He stirred in his sleep just a little and I relaxed back into him and forced myself to fall asleep.


	95. Chapter 95

**I know it isnt that long, but I havent updated in a while and today is my birthday and I promised myself I would update before now, I hope you like it there have been a lot of things on my mind lately so I hope you think its better then I do.**

**Princess Katherine of Aragon (Boleyn)**_**-35 December 16th 1485**_

**Prince Thomas Boleyn-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Rose Boleyn- 10 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- 5 months **_**August 29th 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-3 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-23 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Queen Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler- 7 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell- 7 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 3 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 2 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-1 months**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_January 2nd 1521_

Thomas was still asleep when I woke, I pulled the drapes back from the bed and slipped out, I went to my vanity and quietly brushed my hair out free of any tangles "Your Highness" I heard and turned just a little to see Lady Ursula in the doorway.

"Quiet, my husband is still asleep" I told her and she nodded coming forward.

"Do you wish for me to get the Princess?" I nodded wanting her awake and dressed before Elizabeth wakes up, it would only spark jealousy and I did not want that. She quickly left the room and I went into my dressing chamber picking out a heavy black riding gown with white embroidered flowers, I walked out hearing the door open and Mary walked in still sleepy and reached up for me.

"Mama I tired" she yawned cuddling close to me.

"I know mi amor, but we are to go riding today and I thought best to have you ready early, we cannot stay out long today for it might get too cold for you" she nodded with a sigh and she was dressed in a small red riding gown. After dressing the maids pinned my hair up in a net and a feathered hat that matched my gown "do not take your hat off" I instructed her and she nodded taking hold of my hand walking back into the bed chamber to see Thomas fully dressed and ready.

"Are you ready to go riding?" He asked Mary lifting her up in the air, she giggled loudly.

"Yes!" We walked down to the stables.

"Mary shall ride with me, you have not ridden in a while" I nodded as a groom helped me up onto a white mare, Thomas seated Mary in his lap onto of his large black horse that seemed much bigger then mine.

"Be careful with her please" I fussed, he only laughed pushing his horse into a gentle trot which I quickly followed. Mary was absolutely beaming in happiness as she held some of the reins in her tiny fists.

"Ma Cherie, you know I shall" Thomas sighed back to me, I could not help but worry for her, after all I was her mother. We spent most of the day outside and by the afternoon was insisting we bring her back to the Palace.

"Thomas, it is cold out and she is still very young" I called to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Mama says we must go back now" he whispered to her and she whined.

"Oh mama!" She cried.

"No fighting, your father shall be expecting you back soon" I pushed my horse into a canter and they both quickly followed, Thomas helped her down and Lady Bryan was there waiting to bring her back to her chambers.

"How are you feeling my love?" Thomas asked holding around my waist, longing fluttered at the bottom of my stomach.

"Well" I sighed, we went back to our chamber and ate a light lunch "I must go, I have a meeting with the King about Elizabeth and Edward" I nodded kissing him deeply before he got the chance to leave. I wanted him to stay with me and I thought I made my longing clear when I tugged at his shirt "sweetheart please, I need to go" he kissed my forehead and left.

I wanted to scream at him, but only silently watched him leave. The rest of the day I spent with Elizabeth and Edward for Mary was in her studies for much of the afternoon. There was a banquet tonight in Queen Catherine's honor, I have not talked to her much since our last meeting and excused myself saying that I was tired from riding all the morning.

"Thomas, will you not stay here, with me? We can eat by ourselves?" I suggested seductively, but he seemed not to hear my tone as he readied himself for bed, even ignored the flimsy almost transparent chemise I was wearing.

"I wish I could, but I need to attend" he kissed my forehead and left, I sat down on our bed slowly watching where he had left.

Was I no longer appealing to him? Fear filled me as I thought of when I was with Henry and he no longer took any interest in my body or me. I had the maids blow out the candles and leave me alone for the rest of the night, tears pricked my eyes as I began to cry.

He did not stay that long, maybe two hours? But I was still crying when he came back. He slipped into bed and touched my arm "Katherine? What is the matter?" He asked in concern pulling me onto my back.

"You" I snapped in tears pulling away, he seemed a bit stunned for a minute before grabbing me and pulling me back and laying over me.

"What have I done? Is it because I went to the banquet when you did not wish too?" He was annoyed and upset, but that did not bother me.

"No!" I shoved against him but he did not move.

"Then what is it! Wife, tell me?" I looked up at him tears blurring my vision.

"I have been trying to get you to sleep with me for two days now! You have ignored every advance! I even lowered myself to wearing this chemise which is almost see through!" He looked a bit stunned "does my body no longer please you? I know I have had many children and do not look as well as most of the other ladies at Court" he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I desire you above all else" he whispered his lips almost touching mine "you know I love you very much, I have been under a great deal of stress and have been much weakened" he pet my cheek lovingly and I looked up into his eyes. "I love you Katherine, but I am very tired tonight" I nodded in cuddling into his chest as he lay back.

"I miss all my children so much" I whimpered looking up at him.

"They are coming to Court soon" I smiled kissing him, I went to pull back but he held me in place kissing me again.

"I thought you were tired" I smiled as he pushed me onto my back tugging my chemise up over my head.

"I find myself more awake now" I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck, "you are beautiful" he murmured kissing my neck hands trailing down my body suggestively.

"You are not so bad yourself" he slowly pulled my legs apart untying his shorts and throwing them to the floor.

"I shall show you just how good I am" he laughed against my neck, I wrapped my arms around his neck as my legs tightened around his waist. I gasped loudly as he thrust in deeply without warning, I moaned and he kissed me deeply moving his waist in a slow motion.

"Faster Thomas!" I cried pushing my hips up eagerly.

"Patience" he panted making slow gentle thrusts.

"Oh Thomas" I whined throwing my head back and he kissed the base of my throat moving quicker, I let out short cries my nails digging into his back.

"No claws Kitten" he grunted grabbing my wrists and pinning them down, he went quicker holding his body up so there was space between us and he could look down upon me. I pouted with a whimper sweat covering my body.

"Thomas! Te amo!" I groaned pushing my body up to meet his thrusts "Dios!" I cried as I came, I ignored him from then on concentrating on the feeling of bliss that went through my body. I felt his release enter me and opened my eyes just a little to see him fall down next to me, I let out a small sound curling myself into his side "te amo" I sighed happily.

"I love you as well" he kissed my temple still catching his breath, I did not take him long to fall asleep, only a few moments. I lay quietly tucked into his side my cheek resting on his muscular chest, my fingertips traced little scars from jousting accidents and such as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_January 4th 1521_

The carriage pulled up in front of the Palace and I was full of excitement, the children were visiting for a bit, Thomas promised they would stay until after Mary and Edward's birthday. "Mama!" Isabella cried jumping from the carriage first, I picked her up hugging her tiny body close to mine.

"Oh mi amor, I have missed you all so much!" I kissed each face as they got down from their carriage, I took Catalina into my arms and Thomas took a bouncing Rose, she was fully weaned down I was told and upon arrival I dismissed the nurse.

"Papa!" George, Tom, William and Anthony cried in excitement tackling their fathers legs.

"Careful boys, I am holding your sister" he said with a stern playful tone, we quickly brought them inside up to the warmth of our chambers where Cordelia and Isabella began playing with Mary and Elizabeth, William and Anthony played with Edward and George watched in interest.

"Bella, Cordy, you wanna play with our new dolls?" Mary asked, Elizabeth shook her head quickly.

"I only play with Kitty and Dolly!" Cordelia said in a stubborn voice.

"Well, Dolly and Kitty can play with our dolls too, they can all be friends" Mary said trying to coax her little sister out of her shyness.

"I guess" she sighed and I turned to look at the boys, they were fighting with their father while Prince Edward giggled watching.

"They are all silly, are they not?" I asked Rose and Catalina. Rose smiled sitting up in my lap as I sat Catalina in my lap.

"Tom! No touch!" Isabella screeched as he grabbed a dolls dress in her hands, he ran away which prompted her to get up and tackle him to the ground in laughter.

"Isabella! Ahora mejor que eso, se levanta a la vez!" I snapped in Spanish.

Isabella! You now better than that, get up at once!

"Oh mama, we playing!" She sighed dramatically getting up and running over to me.

"Sweetheart, she is like you, stubborn, she will get her own way" Thomas laughed.

"Isabella, I believe you promised mama you would practice more embroidery and sewing, have you?" I asked her and her face turned bright red.

"I try mama, but it boring!" I shook my head and sighed.

"You promised not only me, but God, now young lady you shall practice more and I want to see improvement" she nodded bowing her head. I handed Catalina to Thomas tipping her face up and kissing both her cheeks "I know you can do it" I whispered to her. "Do you know when I was little I did not wish to learn either? It was very hard for mama to learn, but she did and that is all that counts, and so shall you" She nodded with wide eyes.

"Mama I know how to" Cordelia said shyly, I did not like that. She was my daughter she should feel comfortable around me.

"Cordelia sweetheart, you are very good and it and I know when you get older you shall making beautiful pieces of work" she kissed me smiling brightly.

I spent the rest of the day with my children, though I had to leave for a moment to feed Catalina, but it did not take long. She was getting so big, I kissed her blonde curls and she yawned stretching her arms and cuddling close to me, I lay her down in the cradle while Mary, Elizabeth, Isabella and Cordelia watched.

Rose was with Thomas and was adamant on staying up, but even she too gave in and was laid down for an afternoon nap. "Cordelia, my heart! Come here!" Henry said opening the door, she smiled running into his arms and he picked her up kissing her face as she giggled happily.

"Miss you!" She whined laying her head on his shoulder.

"I have missed you as well, Lord Wiltshire, I hope you do not mind, but I wish to take Mary, Cordelia and Lady Wiltshire to my private chamber. For sometime just for the girls" he nodded in understanding and I took Mary's hand as Elizabeth cast a jealous eye. I made a mental note to spend some more time with her later on.

"Mama, papa! When I have to go again?" Cordelia asked in fear.

"I no want Cordy to go" Mary cried quickly hugging her sister tightly.

"Cordelia is not going anywhere" I smiled taking a seat on a fluffy couch smoothing my dark skirts.

"Yes mama, after long time you always leave" Mary pointed out.

"Your mother is set to return to Hever Castle after your birthday Mary, she cannot stay at Court all the time and it does her well to spend some alone time in the country with your siblings" Henry told her.

"Can I go?" She jumped into his lap looking up with crystal eyes.

"I shall think about it, there are many things happening around your birthday, maybe a week or two after" she kissed his cheek happily.

"Play dolly with us?" Cordelia asked and I nodded moving to sit on the floor before her and she handed me Kitty with a giggle while Henry was handed a doll with yellow hair, we played for what seemed hours. It was fun and Mary and Cordelia seemed to enjoy spending time just with us.

"We must make sure to spend time with them alone again, they seemed to enjoy it" I nodded holding a sleeping Cordelia while he cradled Mary in his arms "they are getting so big, it is hard to believe that just a few short years ago they were just babies" I smiled lightly missing those days, but just a little.

"I hate to see them grow up, especially Mary" I whispered keeping my eyes trained on the ground as we walked towards the nursery.

"She is to be the Queen of France, she has a very bright future, she will always love you and I am sure she will write often" I nodded, but that did not make anything better.

"No words can make me feel better, I understand why she must go and I am alright with that, I shall just miss her very much" we came to their rooms and both stayed to help them undress and tuck them into their beds, all the girls wanted to sleep in Mary's room tonight. "Goodnight sweetheart" I whispered to each girl kissing their heads.

"Goodnight mama" Mary, Isabella and Cordelia sighed in sleep.

"Goodnight Grandma Katherine" I hesitated before kissing Elizabeth's head once more.

"Goodnight" I said again to her and she turned her face kissing my cheek cuddling into Mary, "goodnight, Henry" I whispered in a hushed voice so I would not wake the girls, he wished me goodnight back and left. But I stayed back, I looked back into the rooms seeing the 4 sleeping bodies curled into the middle of the bed slowly breath in sweet dreams.

"Katherine, love, come to bed" Thomas said from behind me, I jumped just a little before nodding, I blew out the candles and followed him back to our chambers.


	96. Chapter 96

**Princess Katherine of Aragon (Boleyn)**_**-35 December 16th 1485**_

**Prince Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn, Duke of Rochford-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn, Duke of Pembroke-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn, Future Duke of Buckingham- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn, Future Duke of Suffolk- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Rose Boleyn- 10 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- 2 months **_**August 29th 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-4 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-3 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 1 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-23 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Queen Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler, Earl of Ormond- 7 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 1 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell Future Earl of Oxford- 7 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 3 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 2 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-1 months**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_January 5th__ 1521_

"Do you think George will ever speak to me as his mother again?" I asked Thomas quietly, it was early morning and I lay in his arms.

"He will, he is just being stubborn right now" he kissed my temple and I smiled.

"I know that, but it still hurt me very much" he tipped my face up and looked into my eyes, "I know he has been thinking of his mother, that is what upsets him so" Thomas's body went tense as I mentioned his former wife.

"What do you wish for me to do?" He demanded in annoyance, he also got upset when Elizabeth Howard was brought up.

"Talk to him about her, he wants to know her, and he deserves too, she gave her life for him" he got up and I fell against the mattress.

"Fine. I shall talk to him, I have meeting today I must go before I am late" he got dressed and left quickly.

"Your Highness, are you ready to get dressed?" one of the maids asked and I nodded getting dressed in a dark black satin gown lined with pearls, my hair was tied half up half down with a long veil that went to my knees.

It was also black and held in my hair with a small jeweled cornet "are my children dressed?" I asked and she nodded "good, send for them so we might have breakfast together, send for Elizabeth and Edward as well" Once they were gone I went over to the desk Thomas had in our room, I was no blind fool, I knew what was inside.

Inside, tucked all the way in the back was a picture of Elizabeth Howard she was very pretty with a pale face and blonde hair, like Mary Stafford's. Twas easy to see how Thomas fell in love with her, how anyone fell in love with her.

"Mama, who that?" I jumped almost a mile high when I heard Cordelia's voice.

"Nobody sweetheart, are your brothers and sisters with you?" Catalina started to cry, I stuffed the picture away and picked my youngest child up.

"I get here first!" She giggled, sat down on the bed and Lady Ursula untied my bodice so I could feed her.

"Yes I can see that" I smiled kissing her cheek, she giggled looking down on her baby sister. "Lady Ashley, tell Lady Lowell and Lady Hobbs if the children are ready for breakfast?" She nodded and left with a quick bow.

It took 10 more minutes, but finally all my children were sitting around the breakfast table "I still tired mama" Tom yawned laying his head against the table.

"Thomas Boleyn, do not lay your head on the table, tis not what a gentleman thing to do" I sighed and he sat up setting his elbows on the table leaning his pink cheeks against his fists with a smile. "You like driving mama crazy, do you not?" I asked and he giggled hiding his face.

"I love you mama!" He cried as everyone laughed.

"I love you too" I smiled and George grumbled pushing his breakfast around his plate "George, you need to eat" all the children glance down at him, but he did not answer me.

"Mama talking Georgy" Mary whispered to him thinking he had not heard me.

"She is not my mama!" He snapped to Mary, the giggles and laughter stopped and it was deadly quiet.

"George, do not speak to her like that" I did my best to stay calm in front of the other children while he sat angrily across the table.

"I shall go with Master Grindal" he snapped standing up.

"I did not dismiss you!" I snapped quickly, he stopped and glanced over to me "you will not disrespect me in front of your siblings" he rolled his eyes and I bit my lip. "Master Grindal, bring George to his father, tell him of this morning, that is all" he nodded and left and I forced a smile for the other children.

"Mama?" William asked with arms out reached, Anthony soon followed and I held them both in my arms.

"My sweet little boys" I kissed their head and helped them eat.

"Papa be mad at Georgy?" Isabella asked quietly.

"I do not know Isabella, but what he said this morning was wrong and I want you to forget about it now and eat your breakfast" she nodded quickly.

**Prince Thomas Boleyn**

I sat behind my desk writing to Sir Francis Bryan about another meeting between our children, to which I knew he would agree "Your Highness, the Duke of Rochford is here to see you" I nodded and George and his tutor walked in.

"George, son, what is it?" I asked still writing away, I heard a crash and looked up to see him standing over a broken vase "George! What have you done!" I demanded in anger.

"You never pay attention to me! You care more about the others!" He cried and I dismissed Master Grindal, his tutor.

"Son, I have been very busy lately, you know that" I sighed rubbing my head remember Katherine saying that I needed to talk with him.

"LIAR!" Usually George was very behaved, this outburst surprised me.

"You will not speak to your father like that, and frankly George I have been getting tired of this new attitude that you have forged yourself" I stood in front of him now and he glared at me.

"I do not have to listen to you! I am the Duke of Rochford!" He spat and I dismissed the maids and grabbed his arm pulling him up close.

"What is going on lately with you George? Tell me?" His bottom lip trembled as he looked down at the floor.

"Everyone is dying….did you blame me when my mother died?" His question caught me off guard, I knew one day he would ask, but I never thought of what my answer might be.

"George, sit with me" I took a seat in my chair and he, sat up in my lap and rest his head on my shoulder. "When your mother died it hurt me very much because I loved her, I was angry at everything, but never once did I think it was your fault and I do not want you thinking that ever again" he hid his face from my view.

"I was scared you were gonna die too" he said into my neck.

"I was scared too George, but you did not need to take it out on Katherine, she loves you very much and is worried" I pet his brown hair.

"I am sorry I hurt her feelings" he whispered quietly.

"It is not me you should be saying sorry too, it is your stepmother" he nodded without a word.

"What did my real mama look like?" He suddenly ask, I took a deep breathing remembering my first wife.

"She was very beautiful, she had blonde hair with pale I swear her eyes were so clear almost like there was no color in them. She was a very sweet woman and loved you very much, she is the one that chose your name as well, she wanted to give me a son so badly." I told him with a far off look in my eyes, he tugged a bit at my collar.

"Does Mary remember her?" I nodded, Mary never talked of her mother, she knew it would upset me.

"Yes she does" he nodded and looked towards the window.

"I want to see her again, soon papa"

**Princess Katherine Boleyn**

"But mama! We were having fun!" Isabella complained as it was time for her to go to her studies with her siblings.

"Yes sweetheart I know that, but mama has to feed Catalina and you must grow very, very smart" I smiled kissing her head.

"She not changing mind" Cordelia sighed following Lady Ashley, I laughed watching them all go till it was only Edward, William, Anthony, Rose and Catalina left in the room.

"Your Highness, the Prince must take a nap, and I suggest your sons need one as well" I nodded and let Lady Lowell take the boys away along with Rose who already fell asleep.

"It looks as if it will only be me and you sweetheart" I whispered to Catalina and she smiled up to me.

"Your Highness, the Queen of England wishes to see you" a maid said and I shook my head closing my eyes momentarily.

"Is it imperative? I was hoping to spend time with my daughter?" I sighed not even looking to the shocked maid.

"I…I do not know….but she asks for your presence" I stood up, Catalina still in my arms wiggling happily in a loud happy gurgle.

"Tell Her Majesty that I have to feed my daughter" I went into the bedchamber closing the door "are you hungry again?" I asked in a sweet voice, Catalina tugged at my bodice hitting my breasts in anticipation.

**Queen Catherine Howard**

"She said what!" I screeched in anger, it was unfair, I am Queen! She has to do what I tell her! I stormed from my chambers to Henry's office where he was speaking with the French about Princess Mary's dowry.

"Catherine! What is this?" He demanded in annoyance as I threw the door open.

"I must speak with you at once! Tis very important and upsets me!" He rubbed his head dismissing the ambassador.

"What is it?" I pouted walking up to him.

"The Princess Katherine is disobeying me! She never does anything I tell her to and she does not respect me!" I cried and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"She is a Princess of Spain, she does not need to bend to your every will, what was her excuse for not obeying?" He leaned back in his chair and I lay a hand on my stomach.

"She said she had to feed the Lady Catalina" he stood up and rounded his desk cradling my face.

"Sweetheart, she is feeding her child, you are overreacting, now go back to your chambers and rest for the child" I pouted and left his rooms.

"I wish to see Her Highness" I snapped to one of the maids pushing into the room to see a maid tying her bodice and Lady Catalina snuggled between two pillows on the bed.

"Your Majesty, I was not expecting to see you" she said in surprised, but quickly collected herself.

"You hate me now" I accused both hands on my hips as I looked to her, "you hate me because I have married the King!" My eyes swelled with tears.

**Princess Katherine Boleyn**

"Your Majesty, please sit, Ladies you may leave" I dismissed all the servants and led her to a seat, "I do not hate you Catherine, I just had such high hopes you of all people should know what could happen" I said softly holding her hand.

"But he loves me! He told me so!" I bit my lip closing my eyes momentarily.

"I believe that, and I pray everyday that you give him a healthy son" I kissed her forehead.

"So you do not hate me?" She whimpered in fear.

"No, I was just very upset that you asked me to be his mistress, you know the pain I felt during that time" she hugged me tightly and I felt the bulge of her tiny belly. She was about two months "you need to stay calm for the baby, it is still very early in this pregnancy" she nodded pulling back and placing a hand on her stomach.

"I think he has taken a mistress, it scares me" she whimpered softly.

"Do not be scared, you are Queen, not her" she nodded and stood up.

"I should be leaving" I nodded and she slowly walked out of the room and back to her chambers.

I left Catalina with Lady Hobbs and went to visit Thomas at his office, he was working hard over a treaty with Scotland when I arrived, he did not even notice I had arrived. "Thomas, mi amor, do you not think you deserve a break?" I asked and he jumped a little.

"Ma Cherie, you surprised me" he smiled and I walked forward, he reached out grabbing my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"You have been working hard all morning, do you not think it is time for a break, you have not eaten" he smirked and kissed my neck pulling my chest against his. "You know this is not what I meant" I moaned softly.

"This is what I thought you meant" I nudged his head away and kissed him deeply.

"Your Highness! I am sorry!" A messenger gasped, Thomas rest his forehead against mine.

"Today is busy, I promise I shall finish what I started tonight" I nodded kissing him once more and stood up "what is it?" he demanded from the messenger.

"The King wishes to speak to you about Scotland" he nodded and stood up collecting papers.

"Tell him I am on my way, Katherine I have talked with George and he wishes to speak with you" he kissed me once more and left.

I went to George's room where he was playing, it was raining out today, "George, your father said you wished to speak with me?" I asked curiously.

He ran forward at seeing me and wrapped his arms around me middle burying his face in my stomach "I sorry mama!" I kneeled down and hugged him tightly.

"It is all right, I love you very much George and I knew something was bothering you" he nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Does it make you mad that I want to know about my real mother?" He asked nervously peeking up at me every so often.

"It does not make me mad, she is your mother and you have every right to know about her, did your father talk to you?" I asked kissing the top of his brown head.

"He said he will give me a portrait of her" I smiled lightly kissing his head again "I still love you though mama!" He insisted.

"I know that, and I love you too" I hugged him close to me and closed my eyes smiling.


	97. Chapter 97

**Charles de Bourn is of my making I made up his title, Duke of Beaucourt as well.**

**Princess Katherine of Aragon (Boleyn)**_**-35 December 16th 1485**_

**Prince Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn, Duke of Rochford-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn, Duke of Pembroke-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn, Future Duke of Buckingham- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn, Future Duke of Suffolk- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Rose Boleyn- 12 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- 2 months **_**August 29th 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-5 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-3 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 2 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-23 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Queen Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler, Earl of Ormond- 7 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 2 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell Future Earl of Oxford- 7 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 3 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 2 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-1**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria- 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**Charles de Bourn, Duke of Beaucourt**_**- **_**7months**_** July 21 1520**_

* * *

_February 18th__ 1521 _

Today the Court was celebrating and Edward's birthday, my sweet little girl was 5 years old while Edward turned 2. "I cannot believe she is 5 now" I sighed getting ready for the banquet held in both children's honor.

"Children grow quickly Ma Cherie" Thomas said with a smile as he dismissed the maid and tied the knot to the deep red gown with a jeweled sequence on the bodice and a ruby diadem tied into my long dark ebony hair. "If I tie it, it is much quicker to take off at night" I blushed the color of my gown and turned to face him, before I could speak he kissed me rubbing my hips.

"My Lord, you are being very suggestive" I laughed pulling away.

"I know that" he pressed me against the vanity crushing his body against my and suckling on the pulse point of my neck, my eyes fluttered closed as I moaned placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Mama! Papa!" The children ran into the room and he pulled away placing a kiss upon my flushed cheek.

"What you doing mama?" Isabella asked curiously and he picked her up throwing her into the air and catching her.

"Nothing sweetheart, are you ready for the banquet?" They all nodded in excitement, I went to check on Rose, Catalina, William and Anthony before leaving.

"Mama" Anthony said cuddled into his bed next to his brother.

"Hush mi amor, it is time for bed" I kissed his head then William's "close your eyes William" I instructed softly and he obeyed with a yawn.

"Are they asleep?" Thomas whispered and I nodded standing up, I blew the candles out and Thomas wrapped and arm around my waist. Cordelia ran up bouncing to be in my arms, I smiled and lifted her up on my hip "are you to steal mama away from he?" Thomas asked her in fake seriousness, she giggled hiding her face in my shoulder.

"My mama, not yours!" I laughed kissing her cheek and led the rest of our children to the banquet hall where they quickly ran to their friends, all but Cordelia she refused to get out of my arms.

"It my birthday mama!" Mary cried running up to me, I handed Cordelia to Thomas and lifted Mary up, she was getting heavy and soon I would not be able to hold her at all.

"I know that mi amor and I am very happy for you" she kissed my cheek wiggling free from my arms and running to meet up with her brothers and sisters.

"I stay with mama and papa" Cordelia said laying her head on Thomas's shoulder, Henry and Catherine were not here yet.

"Their Royal Majesties! King Henry and Queen Catherine!" The herald cried we all bowed and curtsied as they walked, Cordelia got free from Thomas and grabbed onto Henry's leg, he stopped and picked her up.

"Where is my daughter, Mary and son Edward?" He called taking his seat at the throne Cordelia in his lap playing with Dolly quietly.

"Papa! I here" Mary giggled and Edward stumbled up to the throne.

"Happy birthday my children" he said kissing their heads, he looked at Edward in a bit of sadness, he still missed Anne.

"I can do whatever I want!" I heard Isabella snap, she was such a rebel when it came to certain things.

"I shall check on Bella" I sighed and quickly went over to where my children were all huddled "Isabella, you know better then to yell" I whispered angrily.

"He say I no play cause I a girl!" I looked at Gregory Cromwell, the boy destined to marry my daughter.

"I thought you promised mama you would be well behaved?" She huffed crossing her arms, "George watch your brother" he nodded and I brought Isabella back to our table sitting her in my lap.

"Isabella, what have you done now?" Thomas sighed lifting her from me kissing her cheek.

"No one let me play cause I a girl, but I can papa!" I kept an eye on George, Tom, and Cordelia while still listening to Thomas and Isabella.

"I know you can play, but today is Mary and Edward's birthday, let us not fight, go play with Mary and some of her friends" she nodded still upset and stalked off towards her sister.

"Grandma!" Elizabeth cried throwing herself into my lap her deep red curls bouncing.

"Sweet Elizabeth, how are you?" I asked as she cuddled close against me.

"Good, I miss you!" I kissed the crown of her head lovingly.

"And I you, but we are not so far apart, would you like me to ask your father if you could visit Hever soon? I am leaving tomorrow morning but I am sure he will let you visit" she nodded her head in excitement.

"Yay!" She giggled happily kissing my cheeks before Thomas lifted her up.

"I believe you love your grandmother more then you love me" she clapped her hands against his cheek.

"I love grandma AND grandpa!" The Queen beckoned me over and I stood up walking to the thrones.

"Your Majesty" I curtsied.

"Your Highness, I have been thinking about a great many things, and I have decided that I want you and His Highness to be my child's godparents" I was a little stunned and looked to Henry "he has already agreed with me, please say yes!" I smiled at her innocence.

"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty, and I am sure my husband would agree as well" she clapped her hands happily touching her stomach.

"This shall be so perfect!" I then looked to Henry ready to ask about Elizabeth.

"Henry, Your Majesty, I was hoping that when Mary came to visit me at Hever that the Princess Elizabeth and the Prince Edward may come as well" he seemed to ponder the idea for a few minutes.

"I shall think about it" I nodded and stepped down the platform.

"Your Highness, the King of France was delighted to hear of your husbands elevated status" Ambassador Marillic said with a smile.

"Tell His Majesty that we appreciate his delight, and are happy to hear of his good health and that of his son, Prince Henry's" he nodded his head.

"His Majesty is interested in your daughters, the two youngest, Lady Rose and Lady Catalina" I shifted glancing over to Thomas.

"And how might he be of interest to him?" I demanded a little too forcefully.

"He has a son, from his mistress of course, but he wishes to talk of a marriage between the Boleyn's and his family" my eyes grew cold.

"Any talk of marriage must be held with my husband" as if he knew we were speaking of him Thomas appeared next to me.

"Ambassador, it seems you have upset my wife, why?" Thomas asked.

"The King of France wishes a marriage between one of your daughters, preferably Lady Catalina, to one of his bastard sons" Thomas's appearance changed as he took on the role of diplomat.

"I am interested, which son does he speak?" I swallowed hard but stayed quiet.

"Charles de Bourn, Duke of Beaucourt, he was born last July" Thomas nodded and fear filled me, I did not want another daughter leaving for France, finally I spoke up.

"Thomas, I do not want Catalina to leave England, Mary is already getting sent away I do not want to lose another child" Thomas pressed his lips together.

"Excuse us" he pulled me a little away.

"How about you go watch the girls, I am trying to speak with the ambassador" he dismissed me and I glared at him turning on my hips and walking over to the children.

"It is time to eat, go on" they all nodded and their nurses helped them to their tables.

I watched Thomas speak with the ambassador for20 more minutes before he shook his hand and walked back to our table "I will ask the King for his approval tomorrow which I am sure he shall give" he told me and I pushed the tears back. Catalina was so early in her life and he has already sold her away, given her to France.

"I hope you do not get it" he grabbed my thigh under the table squeezing.

"Let us not fight Ma Cherie" he hissed quietly, I stood up going over to Mary.

"Mama does not feel well mi amor, I am to retire, I shall see you tomorrow" she nodded kissing my cheek. Isabella and Tom jumped from their seats and followed me back to my bedchamber "you are dismissed" I told the nurse who was about to feed Catalina, she bowed and left.

I helped Tom and Isabella onto the bed picking Catalina up and feeding her "why you leave?" Isabella asked leaning against me.

"Cause mama can Bella!" Tom said leaning against my other side.

"No arguing, you shall upset your sister" they both nodded and once Catalina was finished feeding I lay her down and left Lady Hobbs with her. "Time for bed" Lady Lowell took Tom to his room and I brought I Isabella to hers, I dismissed her maids and helped her undress tucking her in bed. "Mama loves you very much" I whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love mama too" I smiled and blew her candles out going to the boys room, William and Anthony were sound asleep in their bed and Tom was waiting up for me.

"Goodnight mi amor, sleep well" he nodded and kissed me goodnight, I went back to my room to find Rose crying. "You may go to sleep Lady Hobbs, I shall take care of her" she smiled gratefully and left to her chambers "Rose my darling, what is the matter" I looked in Catalina's cradle to see the slow rise and fall of her chest.

I blew out of the candles and settled in bed with her, my anger at Thomas forgotten as Rose sat up against me pulling at my chemise. I knew what she wanted and untied my chemise pulling her close and letting her suckle from me, 10 minutes passed and her eyes closed while drinking and I pulled her face away laying her down by my side.

Slowly I fell asleep with Rose the rain soothing me into sleep, it was not long till Thomas came back and shut the door a little too forcefully waking Catalina. I turned over to see him lift her up and kiss her face, Rose snuggled close.

"She is hungry" he said and I sat up still half asleep, I took her in my arms and she suckled greedily her large blue eyes looking up into mine. Thomas was getting undressed throwing his clothes angrily to the ground, I knew he was probably upset with me but I was too sleepy to even want to fight him.

"Time for bed" I yawned laying her down next to her sister and she looked up at me with owl-like eyes, she watched me for a few minutes before smiling I kissed her nose and she giggled.

Thomas got into bed, his angry eyes softening as Catalina looked over at him and smiled grabbing her toes, Rose stirred and peered up at her father with emerald eyes and cuddled into his chest. "Are you going to keep us up?" He asked Catalina and she looked up exposing her tiny neck and I tickled her, she curled into a tiny ball giggles spouting from her rose-budded lips.

She did keep us up late that night, till at least 3 before finally falling back asleep, it did not take me long to fall asleep after that, I knew tomorrow would be a long day. A carriage all ride all day with Thomas with only Catalina and Rose with us in the carriage, the older children would ride with their governances.

I knew Thomas was upset and he would talk with me about it tomorrow, I prayed Henry would say no to Catalina marrying Charles de Bourn, but in my heart I knew he would say yes.

* * *

**So I got a laptop for my birthday so now I'm allowed to update faster!**


	98. Chapter 98

**Charles de Bourn is of my making I made up his title, Duke of Beaucourt as well.**

**Princess Katherine of Aragon (Boleyn)**_**-36 December 16th 1485**_

**Prince Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire-43 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn, Duke of Rochford-7 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn, Duke of Pembroke-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-2 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn, Future Duke of Buckingham- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn, Future Duke of Suffolk- 1 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Rose Boleyn- 12 months **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- 2 months **_**August 29th 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-5 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Elizabeth-3 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 2 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-29 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-23 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Queen Catherine Howard-16 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler, Earl of Ormond- 7 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 2 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell Future Earl of Oxford- 7 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 3 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 2 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-1**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 7 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**8**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria- 1 **_**June 24 1519**_

**Charles de Bourn, Duke of Beaucourt**_**- **_**7months**_** July 21 1520**_

_February 19th 1521 _

Thomas was awake before me and already getting dressed to leave, I made sure all the children were fed and dressed then sent them back to their rooms to finish packing. Thomas did not speak to me and I stayed quiet not wanting to bother him, "you are dismissed" I told the maid and she stepped back and curtsied.

I looked at my reflection, I was dressed in a dark brown traveling down my hair braided and tied up under a French Hood. "Your Highness, the King will see you now" Lord Cromwell said to Thomas, he nodded and left, I swallowed hard picking Catalina up wrapping a dark blue velvet blanket around her and held her close to me.

"Mama will not let you go anywhere" I whispered to her and she gurgled loudly, a maid picked Rose up wrapping up as well and we went down to the carriages. I put my two youngest daughters in our carriage first then went to my other children's.

"Mama, we go?" Cordelia yawned.

"Yes, we are just waiting on papa" I heard his footsteps "be good for you governances" they nodded and I went back to my carriage. As I sat down I took Catalina into my arms the bassinet filled with soft bedding and many blankets, inside Rose was still asleep tucked beneath the blankets.

"Let me see her" Thomas said reaching for Catalina.

"What did the King say?" I demanded and hugging her close to me, his eyes darkened as I refused to hand him our daughter.

"The King thinks it is a very good idea, he gave it his blessing" I looked down at my daughter trembling, I had always thought that any child I gave Thomas would stay here in England. "Now, let me see her" he leaned over to grab Catalina, but I moved back.

"I refuse! I will not allow you to marrying my daughter to that man!" I cried passionately, carefully I placed Catalina inside the bassinet as she fell asleep, I tucked her next to her sisters laying another blanket.

"Now you listen here" he snapped surprising me by grabbing my wrist and tugging me into his lap "I am doing what is best for my daughter! Though you may not agree with me she will have a very secure future!" I let the tears spill.

"I do not want her leaving England! One of my children are already getting sent away, and so shall Elizabeth, please do not send one of our children away" he pushed my tears away.

"Love, it is what is best for her" I glared at him in hate.

"I will not let her go!" I pulled away from him going back to my seat across him and looked down at my daughters.

"I am her father, I get the final say in her future, not you" I glared at him in hate.

"If you agree to send my daughter away, I swear I shall divorce you" I threatened not really knowing if I would make good on my threat.

He did not say anything to me. We arrived to Hever late at night and I helped all my children to bed, Rose was awake and ready to play as she sat on my bed, I had just fed her some crushed apples and she was bathed and no where near ready for sleep. Catalina drank from me then I sat her up kissing her cheeks "Lady Hobbs, put the girls to bed" she nodded and with help brought them to the nursery instead of the cradles by our bed.

"Husband" I said pulling back the covers slipping under them trying to find warmth, but the sheets were cold.

"Wife" he replied courteously, get got into the bed turning his back on me, I glared at him for only a moment before turning my back to him as well.

_February 20th 1521_

It was 3 in the morning when I was woken by Catalina, Lady Hobbs brought her in and I dismissed her so she could sleep, "hush mi amor, papa is sleeping" I whispered after she finished eating. I could not sleep with my back still facing Thomas, I did not want Catalina to fall off the bed, so I ignored my stubborn nature and turned towards him laying Catalina beside me.

She played with my dark hair for a few minutes before yawning, then she turned on her side and cuddled into my chest I pet her face lovingly, but could not fall back asleep I decided just to stay awake and kissed Catalina's blonde hair. I stood up careful not to wake Thomas or Catalina, I brought my youngest child back to the nursery and settled her down in her bed, then I checked on all my other children to find them asleep, well all but one.

"Tom, what are you doing awake?" I asked walking into the room he shared with his other brothers.

"I had bad dream" he whispered looking down, I lifted him up placing him on my hip and brought him to the parlor, or their playroom which was attached to his sisters room.

"What happened?" I asked wrapping both of us in a blanket on the couch in front of the fire.

"Fire, lot and lot of fire" he whimpered I kissed his blonde head as he cuddled into me.

"What happened in this dream?" His tiny mouth formed an 'o' as he yawned burying his face in my chest starting to fall asleep.

"I caught in fire" I hummed a soft Castilian lullaby and slowly sung both of us to sleep.

**Thomas Boleyn**

I rolled onto my back with a yawn reaching over only to find Katherine not there I shot up looking around wildly to find no sign of her "what time is it!" I demanded a servant.

"6, Your Highness" she said in surprise, I threw the covers back and pulled my breeches and linen shirt on, did she leave in the middle of the night because I was to marry Catalina to Charles de Bourn? Would she really take the children from me?

I went to the nursery and looked around, but did not find her. I then went to the boys room and found Tom missing as well, panic started to rise and I finally opened the door to the parlor. I sighed seeing her dark hair and walked over to the couch in front of the fire, I walked around the couch seeing her sleeping with Thomas cuddled into her chest.

"Katherine, you need to wake up" I shook her gently and Tom turned his face into his mothers neck to avoid the sound of my voice. "Katherine, Ma Cherie, come on" she roused slowly and I took Tom settling him in my arms "go back to our chambers" she nodded hiding a yawn.

"Papa" Tom whispered still half asleep.

"Hush son, I have you" I brought him back to his room and lay him down in bed, it was too early for him to be awake. I kissed his forehead and went back to my rooms to find Katherine, more awake then when I found her, getting dressed in a black gown.

"Do you think it is funny to threaten divorce?" Her body went rigid as she looked toward the wall, her back to me "well, speak up woman, you always have something to say about everything else, I find it surprising you are shutting up now!" She turned to face me. Her eyes were blazing with anger.

"You will not speak to me in such a way!" She hissed body taunt in controlled anger.

"I can speak to you how every I choose! I am your husband" I took three large steps forward till her body was against mine. "Do you want a divorce?" I demanded her and vulnerability and fear flickered in her eyes before she got control of her emotions.

"No I-"

"Then why would you threaten it? You would divorce me if I sent Catalina to a better future, but have you ever thought to care about the other children? How they would feel?" Her mouth opened and closed in distress.

"I do not want her to be sent away" she whimpered laying her hands on my chest looking up at me with begging eyes.

"You cannot baby her forever, when she gets older she will need to learn to survive on her own, she will not live at home when she gets married" she nodded in understanding.

"I know that Thomas, but at least when she lives in England I can visit her, if you send her away to France I will never see her again, I have a hard enough time letting Mary go" I kissed her softly petting her cheek.

"I am sorry" she hit my chest shoving me away from her and storming out of the room, I sighed rubbing my head and left the chamber to my office.

"My Lord, Ambassador Marillic is here to see you" I nodded allowing him in and stood up as he entered the room.

"Ambassador, tis good to see you again" he bowed and stepped forward.

"Your Highness, I am leaving to France soon and was wondering if you thought of the proposition made by the King of France" I took a deep breath, I knew Katherine would hate me, but I was doing what my best for my daughter.

"I have spoken to the King and with his approval I have decided to accept the offer" he smiled nodding his head.

"I am very happy you have accepted, I was hoping I would take miniature portrait of the Lady Catalina to my Master, when I return in March I shall bring you more news" I opened my desk taking out a small miniature of Catalina made a week ago.

"This is the most recent of her" he pocketed it for same keeping, then hesitated.

"Her Highness does not wish for this marriage" he stated.

"My wife is a woman, ambassador, she makes decisions on the way she feels and what woman would want to give away her child?" I loved my daughter very much, but I knew I would not always be here to protect her, she needed a strong husband that will protect her.

"I must agree with you, I shall see you in March" I nodded wishing him a safe journey.

**Katherine Boleyn **

I quickly sealed the letter under my fingers standing quickly to meet up with the ambassador "Ambassador Marillic!" I said greeting him at the entrance before he could leave.

"Princess Katherine" he said bowing deeply in surprise.

"Please give this to the King of France" I placed the letter in his hand and he looked at it a moment before nodding.

"I shall see to it personally" I smiled and watched him go, I knew Thomas would be very upset when he learned I had written the King of France of France, I did not disagree with the match, I just stated that it did not seem right to me to send my daughter all the way to France, instead I asked that if he wanted the match between our families so badly that he consider sending his son to England.

"My Lady, the children have requested your presence" I nodded biting my lip quickly going to the nursery, I avoided Thomas at all costs.

It was not until supper he demanded my presence "you have been avoiding me wife" he said from across the table.

"I have had no desire to see you" I admitted, I would not let him win this.

"I am doing what is best for her, I do not understand why you do not want her to have a good future" I grew angry at his accusation.

"How can you say that? Of course I want what is best for my daughter!" In anger I shoved the plate and wine glass in front of me to the floor shattering it to a million pieces.

"No!" He snapped to a maid who quickly went to pick up the glass "you want to act like a child? Pick it up!" I stared at him in shock "you heard me correct, clean it up at once!" He demanded angrily. I did not move and he stood up and grabbed my arm pulling me up then pushing me down to the floor so the glass was in front of me "take responsibility for you actions" I looked back down and carefully collected all the pieces of glass into a neat pile then into a cloth bag.

"Your Highness" a maid said ready to take it but Thomas stopped it.

"No, throw it away now, yourself" I stood up and in humiliation walked over and placed it in the garbage basket. "You are 36 years old and you will not through a fit and break things, if you do be prepared to clean up your own mess" my face was hot as I stared down.

"I am going to retire now" I walked passed him but he caught my wrist.

"I am not finished" he snapped, I looked up into his eyes and he pulled me close against him wrapping one arm around my waist the other holding my face as he looked into my eyes.

"What more humiliation will be make me suffer?" I asked in defeat he removed his hand from my face and dug into his pocket.

"What is this?" He demanded, and to my horror I found it to be the letter I had written to the King of France.

"How did you….?" I gasped trying to grab it.

"I am not stupid, I knew you would try something, what does it say? I have not read it yet" I tried grabbing it but he held my waist tightly to him keeping it out of reach.

"Thomas stop it!" I cried trying to grab it, but he kept it out of reach opening it with one hand and read it much to my displeasure.

"You were going to tell an anointed King he must send his son to England if he wishes Charles de Bourn to marry our daughter?" He demanded, I gathered all my pride and courage staring up at him.

"Yes, he is not a Prince! I do not see why my daughter should relocate to France so she can marry his illegitimate son!" I snapped shoving against him uselessly.

"Only you would write a King and demand he send his son here" he drawled sarcastically.

"Release me at once! Thomas Boleyn I swear-" he cut me off grabbing my face and kissing me roughly and passionately, I gave in after only a second relaxing my body against his. "I still am angry at you" I panted as he pulled away lifting me up and I eagerly wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love it when your mad at me" he pressed me to the wall pushing my skirts around my waist untying his breeches.

"Oh shut up" I moaned as he kissed my cleavage.

"Would you like me to bring you to the bed?" He asked as I felt him press against me.

"You are insufferable! Just take me here" he thrust into me holding under my knees, I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me, my hands went through his silvery hair tugging. He pulled away from the wall, still inside me, as he brought me the table and dropped me down pulling me by my knees forward.

"I believe you are the insufferable one" he grunted thrusting deeply into me, I panted letting out tiny cries of pleasure "but I know your weaknesses" he whispered leaning over my withering body and kissing above my pulse.

"Thomas…si!" I cried as his pace quickened, I was tired and could not longer keep up, I fell limp against the table letting him do all the work, he did not need my help. He laughed as I came closer, his hands trailed up legs to my hips gripping them tightly under my skirts as we both came, he gave me no time to rest before picking me up and bringing me to our bedchamber.

He dropped me on our bed rolling me onto my stomach and removing the thick layer of skirts and throwing them to the floor "why must woman wear these contraptions?" He growled in angers unlacing my corset.

"To be beautiful" I answered when he finally removed it and throwing it to the ground along with my chemise.

"You look beautiful as is" I went to roll onto my back but he stopped me "no" he commanded and I glance over my shoulder "you have been a bad girl Katherine, on your hands and knees" I obeyed curiously as he removed his clothes getting back on the bed.

"Thomas what are you…ughhh" I moaned as he pushed himself inside me, one hand gripped the headboard while the other held my hip at a bruising force thrusting roughly into me.

I moaned loudly arching my back up in pleasure, quite suddenly he pulled out and flipped me onto my back tying my wrists to the bed posts "do not torture me" I whined as he caressed my chest with both hands.

"You need to be punished Ma Cherie" I whimpered as he trailed his legs over my stomach to between my legs stroking sweetly before pushing two fingers into me. I twisted my hips upward, he went so slow, it was almost painful. I could feel the climax ready to burst, but he was not going fast enough to achieve it.

"Thomas! Go faster please" I begged opening my eyes to see him smirking down at me "I swear you will regret this!" I cried, my voice rising in pitch as he moved his fingers faster for only a moment. I tugged my wrists gazing up at nothing trying my best to control myself, but it was hard when his fingers pulled out but was quickly replaced with his mouth.

His made slow strokes and I grunted in aggravation bucking my hips up towards his face, he gazed up at me from between my legs and I whimpered softly, finally he picked up the pace. "Such a patient kitten" he moaned positioning himself above me and allowing me to finish.

He took me twice more laying his head on my chest panting "untie me please" I begged he reached up and my arms ached as I brought them back to my side "I shall get you back Thomas" I panted as he held me against me.

"I bet you shall" he laughed sarcastically.

"I will not give up, I swear on my life I shall fight with all I have to keep her in England" I turned pressing my chest into his.

"I never doubted that Katherine" he kissed my forehead soothing me into sleep.


	99. Chapter 99

**Princess Katherine of Aragon (Boleyn)**_**-36 December 16th 1485**_

**Prince Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire-433 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn, Duke of Rochford-8 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn, Duke of Pembroke-3 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-3 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn, Future Duke of Buckingham- 2 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn, Future Duke of Suffolk- 2 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Rose Boleyn- 1 year **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- 11 months **_**August 29th 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-5 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Cecily Tudor- **_**July 25**__**th**__** 1521**_

**Princess Elizabeth-3 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 2 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-30 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-23 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Queen Catherine Howard-17 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Thomas Butler, Earl of Ormond- 7 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 2 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell Future Earl of Oxford- 7 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 3 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 2 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-1**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 6 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**9**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria- 2 **_**June 24 1519**_

**Charles de Bourn, Duke of Beaucourt**_**- **_**1 year**_** July 21 1520**_

_March 2__nd__ 1521_

"Happy birthday Rose!" I said lifting her out of her cradle that morning, she yawned stretching her tiny limbs cuddling close, Catalina was sitting up in her fathers arms giggling hitting his chest looking up with bright blue eyes.

"Ma" Rose yawned touching my face, I still remembered the day she was brought to us, I loved her instantly.

"Yes sweetheart, I am mama" I pet her cheek kissing her lovingly as the other children woke.

"When is Mary and Elizabeth coming?" Cordelia asked still half asleep in her chemise.

"The first week of April, do not fret Cordelia" she nodded and I looked up to see William and Anthony in a small fight "Thomas deal with your sons" I sighed and he placed Catalina in Lady Hobbs's arms.

"Now suddenly their 'my' sons?" He asked rolling his eyes "boys! We do not push!" Thomas ordered them and they stopped and looked up at him.

"Papa!" Anthony smiled jumping towards his father.

"My papa!" William cried and he picked both if them up only to have the others run over.

"Papa! You love me right!" Cordelia cried jumping up to him.

"He loves me!" Isabella snapped possessively grabbing his leg.

"Ut uhhh papa mine!" Tom whined grabbing his other leg, Thomas pretended to fall to the ground being careful with Anthony and William.

"I cannot breath!" He gasped as they fell on him in giggles.

"Pa!" Rose giggled hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Rose! Catalina! Save me from your crazy siblings!" He cried in fake pain.

"You hurting papa!" Isabella cried in fear shoving them from him, "papa! Papa!" She whimpered as he pretended to be unconscious. "See what you do!" She sobbed to the others who were now quiet, but smiled when Thomas sat up, he grabbed her from behind and she jumped in fear "papa you mean!" She said with a frown.

"Papa is sorry sweetheart" he kissed her cheek and she smiled hugging his neck, she was her fathers daughter.

"My loves, we must get ready for the day" they went to their room and I helped the girls dress as I was helped into a emerald green gown, "you both look beautiful!" I kissed Isabella and Cordelia's cheek. They were wearing matching gowns only Cordelia's was red and Isabella's blue.

"Mama, Rose standing by herself!" Isabella gasped and I looked to see her in a white dress holding herself up on the couch straw blonde hair straight down her back.

"Can you walk to mama?" I asked her and she took two steps before falling on her butt "mama is so proud of you!" I lifted her up kissing her cheek.

"Princess, a letter has arrived addressed to you" a manservant said, I turned and balanced Rose taking the letter into my hand.

"Lady Hobbs, I shall go back to my chambers now, I shall be back later" without waiting I placed Rose down and went back to my rooms in a brisk walk clutching the letter tightly in my hands.

I sat down in my chair in front of a light fire taking a deep breath before opening the letter in my hands.

_**Your Highness Princess Katherine of Spain, Duchess of Wiltshire,**_

_**I have written to you in the knowledge that this letter will find you around the time of my daughter, Lady Rose Boleyn's first birthday. Though you may not think of me as her mother and she may never really know who I am I still wish to know of her health and growth?**_

_**Since I have arrived in France I have thought of her often, so many questions come to mind when I think of her, what does she look like? Will she ever know who I am? And will I ever get to meet her?**_

_**I do not know the answers to these questions but I hope, with all my heart, that maybe you can me some piece of news of her? She is after all my daughter who I bore, though I knew it was best to give her a loving family.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Lady Elizabeth FitzWalter **_

I have not thought of the Lady Elizabeth as Rose's mother in so long, I stood up with the letter and went to see Thomas who was in the gardens now with the children. Catalina was being held on a blanket while Rose continued to perfect her walking skills.

"Thomas? May I speak to you about something important?" I asked and he nodded placing George down on the ground.

"What is it?" I handed him the letter and his eyes skimmed the page quickly "I see" he sighed "what do you plan on doing?" He inquired softly.

"I do not know, what do you think I should do?" I asked looking down at the fresh green grass.

"Mama!" Rose giggled as Isabella held her up on her feet helping her walk.

"You will always be her mother Katherine, she shall always love you, write the Lady Elizabeth back, send her a portrait if you are feeling generous enough" I nodded and kissed him softly.

"Why you always kissing!" Isabella cried in annoyance.

"Because I love you mama very much!" Thomas sighed lifting her and Rose up.

"Well stop it, it gross" she made a face and I laughed kissing her cheek holding her tiny face and she shrieked jumping down and wiping her cheek frantically.

"You wiped mama's kiss away" Tom gasped and quickly ran forward hugging my legs along with Cordelia while George stood by Isabella.

"You no catch me!" She giggled loudly and we spent the rest of the day playing with the children in the gardens.

_July 25__th__ 1521_

We were all back at Court now for the birth of the 'Duke of York', Henry swore he was having a boy, all the children have grown so much these past few months. "Push, Catherine!" I urged in the birthing chamber with the Queen. The King's interest in her had faded into nothing, the only reason he stayed with her was for the baby.

"It hurts, Your Highness it hurts!" She cried in fear.

"You have to, sweetheart just think of holding the baby once it is born, it will all be worth it" she nodded and I kissed her forehead lovingly. It took 5 hours of labor, for the birth of a girl.

I held the newborn infant in my arms staring down in fear, I knew she wanted a boy so badly "is it a boy?" She asked panting.

"No, you have birthed a healthy girl" she started to sob turning away from the child in shame "Catherine Howard look at your child!" I snapped shocking the other ladies. She peeked out blonde curls matted after hours of labor.

"She is a girl! I needed a boy! He is going to kill me!" I clenched my teeth as she refused to hold the child.

"I shall speak to the King then, he shall be happy with the birth of his child" I wrapped the child carefully leaving the room with her in my arms.

"My son" Henry said jumping up quickly, Thomas walked forward too.

"No, Henry she has birthed a daughter, but she is young she will get with child quick" he was quiet looking down at the squealing child.

"A daughter…" he trailed off in disappointment, "I shall name her Cecily" I nodded and he left without ever once holding his daughter.

"He will divorce her now" Thomas sighed looking down on the quiet infant, she had a tiny dusking of Henry's dark hair, but her mothers brown eyes.

"I know, I wonder who shall be stupid enough to marry him now" I snapped walking back into the birthing chamber once they were finished cleaning Queen Catherine. "The King has named her Cecily" I told her sitting down on the edge of the bed so she could see her daughter.

"She is pretty" she said pushing tears away and holding her daughter, I smiled.

"Yes she is" Catherine leaned down and kissed Cecily's head in love.

"I understand now" she breathed and I looked at her in question.

"Understand what?"

"Why you refused to get rid of Catalina when she was in your womb, I love Cecily so much already" I kissed Catherine's head as my children along with Mary, Elizabeth and Edward came in to see the new baby.

**King Henry Tudor**

"Dammit all TO HELL!" I roared in anger smashing the glass on my table "Lord Cromwell!" I yelled and he ran in immediately.

"Yes, Your Majesty" he said with a boy.

"Before I married the Lady Catherine you told me of a small scandal, between her and Francis Dereham" I huffed and he nodded.

"Yes, some said that she betrothed herself to him" he said wearily.

"I want my marriage annulled on the grounds she was precontracted to another man" he swallowed hard.

"Your Majesty, did not the Queen give birth today?" I smashed another glass.

"She gave birth to a useless girl! Send her to Chelsea Manor with the child" I instructed in rage.

"Majesty, do you want the child to be known as legitimate?" He asked and I whirled around at him.

"Yes, she may be known as a Princess!" He scurried from the room and I had visitors banned. She should be grateful that I felt kind enough to have the title given to the girl.

**Princess Katherine Boleyn**

"Your Highness, I fear you are the only one I can think to tell" Lord Cromwell said all flustered as we stood outside the Queen's chamber as she spent time with her newborn daughter.

"Henry is to divorce her" I sighed and he nodded.

"He wants her sent to Chelsea Manor at once, the girl may be known as Princess Cecily of England but for now he does not want anything to do with her" I nodded walking back into her room.

"Who was it?" She asked looking up with a small smile as she held her daughter close to her.

"Lord Cromwell" her smiled dropped, all the color draining from her face "she will be known as Princess Cecily, but you will no longer be his Queen, you are to be sent to Chelsea Manor as soon as you recover" she started to cry holding Cecily close to her.

**So next chapter will be the last, BUT I plan on writing a sequel about the children when they begin to marry and stuff, but I don't know what to call the sequel yet, so ideas would be nice!**


	100. Chapter 100

**I'm spelling all the Katherine's differently so it is easier to know who I'm talking about. AND this is the last chapter, but there will be a sequel, which is in the process. I don't really have a title picked out yet so if you have any ideas message me or leave in the review, thanks for reading my story and staying faithful! I hope to hear from you in the sequel.**

**Princess Katherine of Aragon (Boleyn)**_**-36 December 16th 1485**_

**Prince Thomas Boleyn, Duke of Wiltshire-433 **_**March 12th 1477**_

**George Boleyn, Duke of Rochford-8 **_**April 17th 1513**_

**Isabella Boleyn-4 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Tom Boleyn, Duke of Pembroke-4 **_**September 7th 1517**_

**Cordelia Tudor-3 year **_**May 2nd 1517**_

**William Boleyn, Future Duke of Buckingham- 2 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Anthony Boleyn, Future Duke of Suffolk- 2 year **_**June 13th 1519**_

**Rose Boleyn- 1 year **_**March 2 1520**_

**Catalina Boleyn- 1 year **_**August 29th 1520**_

**Princess Mary Tudor-5 **_**February 18th 1516**_

**Princess Cecily Tudor- 1 month **_**July 25th**__** 1521**_

**Princess Elizabeth-4 **_**September 7th 1518**_

**Prince Edward of Wales- 2 **_**February 14th 1519**_

**King Henry VIII-30 **_**June 28th 1491**_

**Anne of Cleves (Anna)-23 **_**September 22nd 1498**_

**Sir Francis Bryan-30 **_**November 14th 1490**_

**Catherine Howard-17 **_**July 8th 1504**_

**Queen Kathryn Parr-28 **_**August 30**__**th**__** 1492**_

**Thomas Butler, Earl of Ormond- 8 **_**August 5th 1514**_

**Elizabeth Bryan- 2 year **_**January 10th 1519**_

**Gregory Cromwell Future Earl of Oxford- 7 **_**October 19th 1514**_

**Catherine Carey- 3 **_**November 30th 1517**_

**Henry Carey - 2 **_**December 1st 1518**_

**Anne Stafford-1**_** January 1st 1520**_

**Prince Henry of France- 6 **_**July 10th 1513**_

**Prince Phillip of Spain**_**- **_**9**_** May 2 1512**_

**Princess Joan of Austria- 2 **_**June 24 1519**_

**Charles de Bourn, Duke of Beaucourt**_**- **_**1 year**_** July 21 1520**_

_August 1__st__ 1521_

Catherine was being sent away today with Princess Cecily she was dressed fully in black holding the Princess in her arms, her head held high. "Be strong Catherine, your daughter will need you" I told her softly and she nodded.

"History will remember him as a monster" she hissed staring up at the Palace.

"I know that, but till then we must bend to his will" she handed me Cecily getting into the carriage.

"Thank you Your Highness, I should have listened to you from the beginning" I nodded curtly and closed the door allowing the carriage to pull away.

"Your Highness, it is the Princess Mary she is throwing a fit in her rooms and will let no one near her, not even the King" I picked my skirts above my knees and rushed back into the Palace and to my daughters room when I heard her high pitched screams.

"Mary Rose Tudor what are you doing!" I gasped as he tiny body began destroying her room.

"I HATE PAPA!" She screamed in tears throwing a doll at him, I looked to see a stony expression on his face.

" María, no quiero decir que, poner fin a esta" I said taking a few steps forward and she jumped back.

_Mary, you do not mean that, stop this_

"No mama, I do!" she sobbed her chestnut curls disheveled her tiny face red from tears in anger.

"Que va a estar bien, mamá está aquí, dice mamá que papá hizo?" She finally let me lift her up and she clung around my neck sobbing

_It will be okay, mama is here, tell mama what papa did?_

"He got rid of Cecily! He got rid of her and the nice Queen!" She admitted at last "he always gets rid of them! But she had a baby mama! I have a little sister and he sent her away too! I HATE PAPA!" Henry stormed toward me and Mary and she hid her face in my shoulder.

"Ungrateful little brat!" He hissed and I jumped back almost tripping and dropped Mary on the floor and she hid behind me.

"Stop this at once" I cried shoving him away from the both of us.

"Move aside Katherine" he snapped in anger.

"Mama no move!" Mary sobbed.

"Hush Mary, Henry I think it is best you leave till you are calmed down" his eyes darkened as he looked up at me.

"You get out of my way woman or I shall slap you!" Henry snarled and I gasped in shock.

"I am the Princess of Spain! You will not lay a finger on me or my daughter!" He looked down on a sobbing Mary who was handing off the back of my dress.

"Mean papa!" Mary whimpered in tears.

"Mary Rose Tudor, stop it!" I snapped and she buried her face in my skirts.

"She will not speak to her King that way!" Henry's face was bright red in anger.

"She is your daughter and you have hurt her! You are on your 6th marriage, Henry she is only 5 years old!" he was quiet, the only sounds were of Mary's whimpers.

"Grandmamma?" Elizabeth sobbed in the doorway.

"Leave Henry" he glared at me once more before leaving the room.

"Elizabeth, come here" she ran forward into my arms and I sat down holding both the girls close to me.

"I no wanna get married" Elizabeth sobbed into my neck.

"You do not mean that, getting married can be very…nice, I love your grandfather very much and we have a nice family" Mary pulled my sleeve.

"Papa marry a lot" Mary insisted tears streaking down her face "I want my new little sister back! It not fair!" I sat them both in my lap.

"Get my husband" I ordered Lady Salisbury, she nodded and quickly left to get Thomas, "you should not be scared of marriage, the men that you have chosen to marry are very kind and shall be nice to you" they continued to whimper.

"Katherine what is it?" Thomas asked nervously opening the door, both Mary and Elizabeth detached themselves and ran into his arms.

"Papa I no wanna stay here!" Mary sobbed as he held both them in his arms.

"Okay, want to go back to Dover?" She nodded and he kissed her and Elizabeth's head "Lady Salisbury, pack the Princesses things" he ordered and she nodded leaving. Edward was being sent to Ludlow in the next week and could not come with us.

"Do you think we should ask the King first?" He looked at me only for a minute before leaving with the girls, I got my answer.

_August 4__th__ 1521_

We were now at Dover with all the children, Henry knew that we left when we were halfway to Dover but did not order us back. They forgot about what happened at the Palace and seemed to be a very happy running in the gardens with their siblings.

"Oh my sweet little girl" I smiled lifting a happy Catalina up and she giggled happily snuggling close to me.

"Your Highness, the King has married Lady Kathryn Parr" I felt sick in my stomach staring down at the gardens where my children played.

"Send for the Prince Edward and then invite Lady Catherine Howard and her daughter?" He nodded and left the room. "I love you so much" I whispered holding my youngest daughter close to me and she giggled happily.

"Mama!" Rose smiled holding onto my dress I lifted her up on my other hip, Lady Elizabeth had sent letters asking about Rose and I write back, I send a portraits when ever I can.

"My angel" I sighed kissing her head lovingly.

"Wife, I heard the King has remarried" Thomas said taking Catalina from me, I wrapped both arms around Rose nodding.

"He has, I do not know how to tell them" I looked back down on Mary and Elizabeth as they giggled playing hide and seek with the other children.

_August 29__th__ 1521_

It was the day of Catalina's first birthday when Edward, Catherine and Princess Cecily arrived "Your Highness! I have missed you all so much!" Catherine said hugging me tightly when I walked into her rooms, Isabella, Mary, Elizabeth and Rose following behind me.

"I have missed you as well, Elizabeth and Mary would like to see their little sister, Princess Cecily" Catherine nodded and let the little girls coo over the baby.

"Henry has remarried I have hear" she whispered and I nodded stiffly.

"They do not know yet" I whispered as Edward was brought in, he just arrived.

"Nana!" He smiled and I lifted him up kissing his cheek.

"I have missed you so much, your sister Cecily is here" he went over to his sisters and I turned back to Catherine.

"When do you plan on telling them?" She asked nervously.

"Tonight, so it can be just the three of us" she nodded and dropped the subject knowing that I did not want to speak of it anymore.

Thomas was there for supper and it was full of laughter and giggles as Catalina ate her cake in fistfuls dirtying her blonde curls smiling at everyone. "Catty likes making messes!" Isabella giggled as I cleaned her face.

"As do you I see" I made sure all the children were bathed before sleep, "Lady Salisbury, I need to speak with both girls alone, as well as Edward" she nodded knowing what I wanted to talk about.

"Mama?" Mary asked as I had them sit down in front of me with Edward settled between his elder sisters.

"I have very important news about your father" I told them and Elizabeth grew nervous as did Mary, Edward was indifferent. "He has married-" Mary jumped off the couch not wanting to hear the rest and ran to her room.

"Papa marry again?" Elizabeth whimpered and I nodded caressing her cheek.

"He has married Kathryn Parr" she stayed very quiet.

"I never want to marry" I looked to Edward who was silent as well.

"Everything will be alright, I am always here for you no matter what, your grandfather and I love you very much" she hugged around my neck and I lifted her and Edward up bringing them to bed. I lay Elizabeth with Cordelia, Isabella, Rose and Catalina. They all liked to share the bed sometimes which meant they gave their nurses a hard time falling asleep.

"Mama" Cordelia said softly as I lay Elizabeth down in-between her and Isabella, all the girls were awake but Catalina and Rose.

"What sweetheart?" I asked kissing her face lightly.

"Mary's crying" I nodded telling them all to go to sleep and went out into the parlor where I found her crying on the couch.

"Mary, sweetheart" I lifted her up and brought her back to my chambers, Thomas was still working.

"I hate him mama" she sobbed and I rocked her in my arms.

"Sweetheart you do not mean that, he is your father" she shook her head holding me tightly.

"I do not want a new mama! He has Eddie, why does he need another wife! He had Cecily too!" She sobbed her blue eyes bright red "I happy I am going to France!" I bit my lip.

"Oh Mary, please do not speak like that" it broke my heart to hear her say that, I did not want my little girl to go and have been fighting with Thomas about Catalina leaving.

Thomas walked into the room and saw Mary, instantly he knew what was upsetting her. "Mary are you alright?" He asked and she reached for him, he took her into his arms and she held him still crying.

She slept with us that night in-between Thomas and I, why did Henry have to make everything so difficult, could he not see how he was pushing his daughters away from him?

_September 7__th__ 1521_

The girls refused to go to Court when summoned for a birthday party for Elizabeth, I was nervous about turning down Henry's command, but sent a letter instead saying that Elizabeth had caught a cold and it was best not to move her.

We celebrated Isabella, Tom and Elizabeth's birthday together and they opened gifts in fits of giggles "I can see how ill she is" Henry snarled from the doorway. Mary tried to run from the room when she saw him, but I caught her arm dragging her back, Edward and Elizabeth moved closer to me and Thomas.

"She has started to feel better" Thomas said standing up.

"Leave, I order you and your children to leave this room, all but Katherine and my children should remain" Thomas was very hesitant but got the children up to leave with Catherine's help.

"I stay!" Cordelia giggled, but Henry was in a foul mood.

"Cordelia! I said that Elizabeth, Edward and Mary could stay, no go!" Her bright smile faded into tears as Thomas lifted her up and the door was shut. "How dare you make a foot out of me in front of all England, when I say to come to Court, you come!" His voice started to rise and Edward started to sob.

"You will not raise your voice in front of them!" I hissed not fearful of him whatsoever.

"I CAN DO AS I PLEASE! I AM THE KING OF ENGLAND AND YOU ARE NOTHING!" He roared and Mary and Elizabeth burst into tears as well, my body trembled, but I would not let him see that he is scaring me.

"I am the Princess of Spain! You may be the King of England but you should be a father first! Can you not see what you are doing to them?" He glanced down to the sobbing children who clung to my skirts.

"I am doing what is best for England" he spoke normal now, but his chest was heaving.

"No, you had a good wife in all the woman save Jane, you are only thinking of yourself and your pleasure" I lifted Edward up holding the youngest close to me as Elizabeth and Mary held around my waist and legs.

"I need a son" he snapped weakly.

"And what is Edward? You have a son Henry, but they way you are going now you will have nothing, look what you did to Cordelia" he stayed quiet a few minutes before walking forward and reaching for Edward, but he cringed away as did Elizabeth and Edward.

"I did not want…" he trailed off.

"But you did" I hesitated for a few moments before leaving the room and bringing them back to the nursery.

"Ma Cherie, did he touch you?" Thomas asked nervously.

"No, he did not do anything" he hugged me tightly "they cringed away from him, he was hurt by it" I lay my head on his chest and he hugged around my chest. "I love you Thomas" I whispered kissing him.

"I love you too, very much" he kissed me deeply lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sat me down on a desk pulling my skirts up. I unlaced his shirt trailing my hand down his head. The crown of my head was tucked into his neck as he undid his breeches pulling me close to him, I looked up at him and he kissed me deeply gently thrusting into me.

"Thomas" I whimpered and he lifted me up deepening inside me I moaned as he walked over to the edge of the bed and laid me down. His body was over mine gently thrusting into me slowly.

"I love you Katherine" he moaned lowly I was breathing deeply my eyes closed as I groaned softly wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too" he lifted me up again pressing me against the wall, I let out a small cry wrapping my legs around his waist tightly. We made love quietly in deep kisses till we each came "do not let go yet" I whined and he tightened his hold around my waist for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Cordelia wishes to see you" I nodded leaning against him panting laying my cheek on his exposed chest listening to his heartbeat.

I comforted all my children till they forgot about the King and began playing silly games laughing and giggling in happiness. "Cecily is crying!" Mary told Catherine and she quickly picked her daughter up and left to feed her "did papa leave?" she asked quietly.

"I do not know, why? Do you wish to see him?" She shook her head quietly.

"Do I have to meet the new Queen?" By now all the children were listening intently.

"What is she talking about?" George asked curiously.

"The King has remarried Kathryn Parr" Tom grabbed my sleeve.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Because he wanted too" I knew that was not a good enough answer.

"He no want her no more?" Isabella asked speaking of Lady Catherine.

"He does not love her, yes, but let us not speak anymore please" they nodded and William and Anthony crawled into my lap. "How are my boys?" I asked and they kissed my cheek smiling up at me.

"Mama…play!" Anthony asked and I kissed his black hair.

"Pwease!" William added, I could not help but fall for their charms and played a game with all the children.

"Katherine" I heard and jumped hearing Henry's voice, his face looked strained and full of emotion, I stood up from the floor.

"Henry, do you need something?" I asked and he looked down to the children.

"I want to see Mary, Elizabeth, Cordelia, Edward and Cecily" Lady Catherine walked back in the room with the youngest Princess.

"Lady Catherine, the King wishes to see his children" she nodded and walked over timidly laying a sleeping Cecily in her fathers arms.

"No leave me mama!" Mary cried as Lady Catherine helped usher my children out.

"You may stay if it makes them feel comfortable, I wish to introduce them to someone" I glared at him and nodded and I picked Edward up as the three girls hid behind me. "Sweetheart" a woman walked in, she had fair blonde hair and pale skin with very light green eyes.

"I no like her" Mary snapped and I hushed her slapping her hand just a little.

"I know you do not trust me, but I hope we can be great friends" Queen Kathryn said to all the children.

"Mary no like you I no like you!" Cordelia agreed with her older sister, Elizabeth was quiet, but moved towards her sister in a silent agreement.

"Son?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Love Nana" he said hugging around my neck.

"NO LET HER HOLD CECILY!" Mary screamed as Henry handed Queen Kathryn the newest Princess. Henry kept his temper under control, he knew arguing would make it no better.

"I am not going to divorce her, I swear Mary" he whispered to his oldest daughter.

"Liar" she hissed showing off her Tudor temper.

"I am not lying, I swear on everything I love" I placed Edward down and held Cecily in my arms.

"I no believe you" Cordelia added her voice in quickly and he glanced to her.

"You lie a lot" Elizabeth whispered.

"Can you please give papa one more chance?" Mary looked up at me as if I should give her the answer.

"It is your choice" she looked back to her father.

"I love mama more" she insisted and I knew it hurt him "but I love papa too" she whispered the ending and he held out his arms, all 3 children ran into his arms and he hugged them tightly.

"I still no like her through" Cordelia said speaking of Queen Kathryn who stood quietly.

"Maybe in time" he sighed kissing her forehead.

I left leaving Cecily with Henry, they needed sometime alone together, I decided to spend time with my other children "hello sweethearts" I lifted Catalina up kissing her head sitting down in the sofa only to have all the children climb up. Catalina was in my lap and Rose quickly followed I fell back when William and Anthony jumped up and just decided to lay on the sofa.

William and Anthony lay on my stomach while Catalina and Rose sat up close to my chest, Isabella and Tom jumped up onto my legs and George sat near my ankles "where did you hide mama?" Thomas asked and they giggled scattering off me. "There she is" he laughed and leaned down kissing me only to have the children to attack him.

"Get papa!" Isabella cried, I pulled Catalina and Rose in my lap so they would not get hurt.

I loved my family so much, I smiled watching them get their father to the ground and try to tickle him only for him to gain back his strength and get them one by one. Mary, Elizabeth and Edward walked back in and giggled joining the attack, "children, it is time for bed" I called after 20 minutes and they stopped.

"Mama say baby" William whispered to his father.

"I am not a baby, you are the baby" he told his son who smiled and jumped at him.

"Children" I sighed.

"She say again!" Anthony cried, Catalina and Rose were taken to bed.

"Well I am not child" he jumped up and grabbed around my waist picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder holding my legs tightly.

"Thomas Boleyn! Put me down this instant!" The children giggled at their fathers actions.

"Hurry and say goodnight to your mother I must put her to bed" my hair hung around my face as Isabella ran up behind her father.

"Night mama" she smiled and jumped up kissing me, each child followed her example and jumped up kissing me goodnight.

"You are not being a good example" I snapped as he carried me down the hall to our room.

"I know, but I am sure they shall be much better then me when they are older" he dropped me down on the bed and gazed into my eyes.

"I really hate loving you sometimes" I sighed as he kissed my neck.

"And I you" he laughed unlacing my bodice.

"I will never give up on Catalina, I refuse to let her go to France" he continued to trail his kisses over my breasts.

"I love that about you" I closed my eyes and hugging him against me using my legs to hold him against me. I have been through so much with Thomas and love him so much more. We have both made our fair share of mistake in our marriage but it has only made us stronger.

I hated loving him I really did at times, we were both so stubborn and hot tempered, but we were perfect for each other. I knew our lives would only get better as our children grew into adults and got married. I could not wait to see where our lives would lead us next, I guess I would just have to wait and see...

**So this is sad, I love this story so much and will start to next one as soon as I can, I have some ideas for titles but would still like to hear your ideas.**


End file.
